Senderos de luz
by Alela-chan
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke ha regresado a Konoha con el propósito de rehacer su vida como pudiese, pero existe un problema de nombre Sakura. Ella nunca está en la aldea y su semblante es de sufrimiento puro. Su nuevo propósito: descubrir el pasado de Sakura, junto a su antiguo equipo, para salvarla antes que llegue a ese final oscuro y sin retorno que podría llevarla a la destrucción [Long-Fic]
1. (0) Prólogo

**_Hola Pequeños Saltamontes._**

 ** _Como dije: aquí esta el prólogo._**

 ** _Para quienes no saben, este prólogo antes ya estaba publicado en el fic bajo el nombre:_** El Cerezo Marchito Que Pudo Renacer ** _. Pero por ciertas circunstancias decidí borrarlo y empezar de cero bajo el nombre de:_** Senderos de luz.

 ** _El prólogo es el mismo, pero a medida que la historia va avanzando se notará la diferencia._**

 ** _Y para los nuevos lectores, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de pasar por aquí._**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no el Magaka Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. La historia y algunos personajes son completamente mías. No permito a nadie que las publique sin mi consentimiento (nada de: le pertenece a Alela-chan y quise compartirlo.) nada más esta aquí y en Wattpad. Si alguien lo ve en otro lugar avísenme por favor._

¡No al PLAGIO!

* * *

 _[0]_

 _Prólogo: Pensamientos indeseados_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _¿Qué es la vida?_

 _Es una maldita ilusión._

 _¿Desde cuando empecé a pensar así?_

 _No sé, tal vez en el momento que perdí a la persona más importante que he tenido, a la persona que me dio su amor incondicional, que me protegió ante todo, quien me trajo a este mundo._

 _Y a la que maté sin desearlo realmente._

 _La vida siempre te dará golpes (y duros), solo hay que saber cómo esquivarlos. O mejor: como detenerlos._

 _No todos tenemos una vida fácil, no es el típico "camino de rosas" que deseamos emprender._

 _Sobre todo si eres un_ Shinobi _. Porque en el sendero perderás a cada persona apreciada por ti, y entre las patas, perderás tu vida. Y si formaste alguna vez parte de ANBU de RAÍZ, las emociones ya no existen en ti como persona, lo negativo se vuelve normal y el dolor es un sentimiento cotidiano en tu cuerpo._

 _Y te va peor si eres mujer. ¿Qué tiene de malo serlo? Nada, pero si te topas con personas sin perjuicios y pensamientos retorcidos por cualquier ser que respire, tu vida será como una flor sin agua._

 _Se marchita lentamente._

 _Todos creen que mi vida ha sido fácil por el simple hecho de "no sufrir la muerte de un ser amado" o "por ser la sombra de mi equipo"._

 _Pero se equivocan, no ha sido fácil._

 _No saben lo que he vivido, nadie lo sabe; excepto los que se encargaron de hacérmela difícil, de aplastar mi vida y apagar toda las posibilidades de existir._

 _Todos sufrimos algunos más que los otros. Sin embargo, siempre de algo malo emerge algo bueno._

 _Para mi, son aquellas luces que parpadean en mi sendero sin retorno, y que con la vista al frente, voy a empezar a recorrer esquivando las raíces sobresalientes de los árboles y los golpes de la ventisca brutal._

 _Por ellos pasaría el mismo infierno si es necesario, daría lo que me resta de vida por la suya, por su felicidad, que aunque es efímera, es efectiva para un corazón marchito._

 _La vida no es nada más que solo sobrevivir._

 _Pero…_ _quién_ _dijo que sería fácil?_

 ** _Sakura Uchiha._**

/

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí desde que la desgracia de su familia empezó?

¿4 años era mucho tiempo?

Tal vez. Son muchos días.

Sin embargo no le importaba cuánto tiempo permaneció encerrada ahí, si no, lo que faltaba para que saliese.

Los largos cabellos negros, con unos cuantos mechones sobresalientes, bailaban al compás del viento. Uno fresco al grado de sentir la piel de sus brazos erizarse.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y el aliento por los labios, y se produjo una oleada de sensaciones negativas.

Sus desgracias se remontan desde la infancia, ante aquel ser que llegó a su familia para maldecirla con muerte.

Izuki Takeshi.

Apretó los puños por encima del vestido el cual le cubría del pecho hasta las rodillas.

Odiaba con toda su alma a ese ser, si pudiera odiarlo más de lo que podía lo haría sin dudarlo. ¿Odiar con el corazón destrozado, la mente perturbada y alma oscura no era suficiente?

Jamás. Su cuerpo se unía a ello por todas las heridas físicas que le ingirió. Por las cicatrices que porta en el estómago y brazos.

Desvío sus orbes jades a la pequeña y única ventana de la celda donde se asoma la Luna llena dando toda luz propia.

El exterior era un lugar peligroso y lleno de cosas hermosas. No, el mundo era hermoso y repulsivo a la vez, como las dos caras de una moneda. Lo bueno y lo malo, la justicia e injusticia.

La vida y la muerte.

Muerte.

Sus hermanos muertos no regresarían, tampoco sus padres y todas esas mujeres que capturó en el pasado.

Ahora solo queda el presente y, con ello, las personas que todavía le importan y que están con vida.

Se llevó las manos al pecho agarrando el collar entre sus dedos, donde tenía un abanico de color rojo y blanco.

Cerró los ojos ante el pensamiento de verlo muerto pero no se permitió pensar que lo estaba. Seguiría pensando lo mejor con él.

« _¿Sasuke estará bien?_ », no podía dejar de angustiarse por él.

Takeshi prometió con no tocarle ni un pelo si se alejaba de Sasuke, aunque confiar en ese bastardo...

Bufó ante sus pensamientos.

Ni siquiera confiaba en su propia sombra, le había traicionado un par de veces al verse fuerte y capaz de todo.

Capaz de defender a quien amaba y se esfumaron a la nada llevándose unas lágrimas saladas sobre ellas. Su felicidad, que la hacía sentir desdichada y alegre, sin penas y culpas. Y proteger a su pequeño que quien sabe donde y como estará.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta sin aceite abriéndose, y unos pasos sonoros ingresando a su pequeño espacio personal.

El hombre se adentró estando relajado, a diferencia de la chica que seguía tensa de pies a cabeza.

Él sonrió de forma retorcida mostrando un brillo de maldad en sus ojos grises.

—Veo que estás ocupada —se burló de forma gélida cruzándose de brazos. Ladeó el rostro al escuchar un _«lárgate»_ salir de los labios contrarios—. Y yo que vengo de buen humor...

—¿Qué mierda quieres, Takeshi? —le cortó Haruno por fin, lanzando una mirada fría de infinito odio.

El aludido cerró la puerta haciendo que la chica dieran un brinco de la cama y se incorporara de su lugar estando alerta.

El hombre sonrió con gracia ante su reacción y, sin más, se apoyó contra el metal frío, y su semblante cambió drásticamente a uno serio e indiferente.

—Saldré a una misión de reconocimiento —informó para luego mirarla directamente a los ojos transmitiéndole una amenaza muda en ellos, pero cual manifestó al instante—. No estaré por unas semanas... Espero que no ocurra ni una otra de tus tonterías... Esta vez las consecuencias podría ser dolorosas.

¿Qué no lo sabía?, escaparse tres veces eran demasiadas consecuencias, las cuales cuanto se arrepentía...

Pero ahora no. Escaparía de cualquier manera, total, todas las personas que quería estaban muy bien protegidos.

La chica no dijo nada, solo se limitó a soltar un monosílabo y sentarse nuevamente en la cama pero sin quitar su compostura tensa y mostrándose precavida.

Él solo sonrió ante su respuesta. Esa chica realmente lo odiaba con todo su ser, pero eso para él era más fascinante.

—Uh… —murmuró bajando la mirada a las piernas descubiertas de ella, y, al instante, se irguió sobre su estatura—, pero no me iré sin antes... —dejo las palabras al aire al sentir algo cálido recorrer por su mejilla derecha. Cuando llevó los dedos a dicho lugar, lo sintió húmedo, al verlo con sus ojos comprobó que era sangre.

Echó una mirada sobre su hombro solo para descubrir un kunai clavado en la esquina de la puerta.

Regreso su mirada a la persona que tenía enfrente de él, observando que tenía el brazo izquierdo extendido, dando a entender que fue ella quien le había lanzado el arma.

—Ni se te ocurra tocarme, idiota —le ofendió la chica—, no sabes de lo que soy capaz ahora, ya no me dejaré esta vez, y hazle como quieras pero pondré toda la resistencia que sea necesaria —le amenazó la pelinegra. Ya no se dejaría como antes.

No… eso se acabó.

—No me gusta forzarte —sonrío él, hipócrita.

A ella solo le dieron ganas de estamparle el puño cargado de chakra en su _«linda cara»_ ante su hipocresía, pero sabía que no podía matarle, no estaba a su nivel.

Aún.

Pronto lo estaría.

Solo tenía que salir de ahí y quitarse ese maldito collar que retenía su verdadera fuerza.

—Uh, rebelde. Eso me gusta —sonrió el hombre de medio lado con satisfacción al escuchar a la pelinegra soltar un gruñido—. No estoy para juegos, volveré en un mes —dijo caminando hacia la puerta abriéndola en el proceso y, sin voltear, agregó—: Y... la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte como hoy, agradece que estoy de buenas —finalizó cerrando la puerta justo en el momento en que un kunai se clavó donde segundos antes estaba su cabeza.

« _Malnacido_ », pensó la chica al ver no alcanzado su objetivo, su mirada se dirigió de nuevo a la Luna. « _Un mes. Tiempo suficiente para largarme de aquí, solo queda esperar que ese idiota este lo bastante lejos como para que no se dé cuenta a tiempo de mi huida.»_

Debía tomar las precauciones necesarias, está vez no se volvería a equivocar. Si fallaba, nuevamente le dolería demasiado las consecuencias.

Se acostó en su cama con ese pensamiento hasta que cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

/

Se alejó dando grandes pasos de donde la tenía encerrada, debía ser muy cuidadoso al tratar con esa chica y poner a varios ninjas vigilándola. La última vez que había escapado causó varios problemas cuales le perjudicó.

Solo había pasado para probar su suerte, pero no pensó que se pusiera a la defensiva y lo atáquese.

Era una caja de sorpresas. Por ello le había advertido que si nuevamente se le ocurría escapar, ésta vez mataría a uno de sus hermanos (de los cuales seguían con vida) o bien a ese malnacido Uchiha. Incluso a ese "escuincle", todos eran golpes bajos para ella.

Tenía que darse prisa o llegaría tarde. Su socio no era una persona paciente después de todo, pero dudaba llegar a tiempo si la mercancía se resistía.

—Izuki-sama —le llamó alguien a sus espaldas.

Paró su caminata y sonrío retorcidamente. Aquél era uno de sus más fieles subordinados.

—Taro —dijo el pelirrojo, y se giró para verlo.

Delante de él estaba un hombre joven y guapo, se veía que no pasaba de los 15 años; tenía el cabello blanco corto y liso, sus ojos de color verde oscuro. Sus pequeños hombros eran cubiertos por una camisa blanca de manga larga, acompañado de un cinturón amarrado alrededor de su pantalón café, y sobre éstos, unas botas negras cubrían sus pies.

—¿Ya se va? ¿Quiere que lo escolte? —preguntó el muchacho.

—Sí, ya me voy. Y no, no es necesario que me escoltes —contestó—. Mejor te encomendaré otra misión.

El muchacho solo rezaba internamente de no llevar a cabo algo sanguíneo cuales comúnmente realizaba, y consistía principalmente en matar a la gente que intervenía en los planes de Takeshi y, sinceramente, a él no le gustaba matar a las personas inocentes.

No le era fiel a su jefe, más se lo hacía a cabo las misiones por el bien de su hermana. Ese hombre la tenía escondida en quién sabe dónde y si no lo obedecía, su hermana correría por el mismo destino que todas las mujeres de ese lugar.

Él no quería eso para ella, conocía lo que padecían cada una.

Por eso cumplía las órdenes sin replicar.

—Necesito que vayas a encargarte de la mercancía en Aldea de La Nube. A nadie muerto, todos intactos —le ordenó—. Tarda el menor tiempo posible porque quiero que regreses y la vigiles —Taro sabía perfectamente a quién se refería—. No estaré por aquí en un buen tiempo.

« _Eso es mejor que matar_ » pensó el ojiverde, aunque tampoco le gustaba la idea de encargarse de la «mercancía». Si no querían ir por las buenas entonces irían por las malas. Y bueno... el método no era agradable del todo, pero obedecería, el bienestar de su hermana estaba en juego.

—Puedes partir y llevarte a los ninjas que necesites.

Taro hizo una reverencia muy marcada antes de esfumarse en una nube de humo.

El pelirrojo sonrió complacido, la misión saldría con éxito estando él a cargo.

Continuó su camino por los pasillos oscuros del calabozo, ya iba retrasado. Sin embargo no importaba ya que su retraso distaba desde la visita que le había hecho a la chica.

Sonrío sádicamente al recordar cómo había sido la primera vez que la había tomado.

Y así siguió en sus pensamientos hasta perderse en las penumbras que se extendía frente a él.

/

 _3 años después._

Metió la katana a la vaina después de lanzar el cuerpo inerte sin vida al barranco donde éste rodó por el suelo bruscamente hasta perderse entre los árboles, cuales sus ramas recibieron una fuerte embestida ante el aire húmedo que pasó por el lugar, y de igual manera le alboroto su cabellera desorientada.

Dio media vuelta impulsándose a las ramas de éstos con brusquedad.

La misión no había sido del todo fácil a diferencia de la tarea de haberle otorgado la muerte a ese bandido. Aún lo recuerda, como le habían temblado las manos al enterrarle el arma en el cuello provocando el sangrado masivo al retirarlo.

No comprendía sus reacciones, si la mitad de su vida consistió en quitarle la vida a alguien por la suya. No debía flaquear ante nada.

Llegó al borde del río, que con anterioridad había divisado, y caminó a la orilla retirándose la máscara de tigre.

Unos grandes y apagados ojos jade se reflejaron en el agua pues carecían de sentimientos. Parecían no tener vida. Al igual que su rostro, su silueta se refleja en el agua. Su ropa no era nada abrigadora sino todo lo contrario.

Aquella blusa azul de cuello de tortuga sin mangas, y ceñido al cuerpo, dejaban al descubierto sus brazos por donde se veía su piel levemente erizada por el clima frío. Al igual que la piel de la rodilla para abajo donde solo un short azul cubría lo demás, junto con unas botas negras que le llegaba abajo de sus rodillas.

Se puso de cuclillas, apoyando los ante brazos en éstas y se propuso observar el agua con si fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

Metió sus manos, cubiertas hasta los nudillos por guantes negros, sintiendo el frío del agua por la piel de sus dedos descubiertos.

Se inclinó hacia adelante para sumergir más sus manos y refrescarse el rostro, dejándolas un momento sobre éste buscando serenarse mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.

Debía admitir que estaba cansada.

—Sakura-san —escuchó la voz de una mujer detrás, a sus espaldas—, nuestra parte fue un éxito —informó la ANBU. La máscara que portaba era de dragón y su cabello era de color verde.

La líder del escuadrón se irguió agarrando la máscara sin ponérsela nuevamente.

—Regresemos —ordenó con seriedad, y la de cabellos verdes no se detuvo a preguntar de más al percatarse de la sangre en sus vestimentas.

Las dos se deslizaron por la noche oscura y helada de Febrero, donde los copos de nieve caían perezosamente del cielo y se fundían con el suelo.

Al ver aquello, Sakura cerró sus ojos dejando que, por primera vez en meses, los recuerdos hermosos llenarán su mente y su corazón solitario.

No debía flaquear. No debía confiar en nadie si quería que siguieran con vida. No debía alejarse de sus planes.

Pero lo que no sabía es que su vida daría una vuelta de 180 grados con la llegada de una persona, que cambiaría por completo sus planes.

* * *

Esperen el primer capítulo con ansias ;)

 _Esta historia no sigue ninguna cronología de las novelas literarias o se pega completamente al manga y anime._

¿Algún review de apoyo? :v eso hace al escritor feliz :3


	2. (1) El regreso de Sasuke

_**Hola.**_

 _ **Aquí esta el capítulo 1, si, es pronto pero ya lo tenia editado y mejorado.**_

 _ **Gracia lector s que pusieron en alerta y favoritos el fic, y por los reviews que dejaron, en serio, lo aprecio mucho.**_

 _ **Espero que lo disfruten.**_

* * *

 _[1]_

 _El regreso de Sasuke._

 _._

 _._

 _._

El frío era latente en plena mañana, y por lo consecuente, las personas que transitaban por la calles de aquella aldea iban abrigados con cálidas prendas; las amas de casa compraban lo que necesitan para el almuerzo sin demorarse demasiado y los niños corrían alegremente de aquí para allá buscando entrar en calor.

Se sentía un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad, y no era para menos, ese lugar era donde nacieron los grandes héroes y muchas leyendas, también quien heredó la voluntad de fuego: Konoha (La Aldea oculta entre las Hojas).

`/`/`

Naruto dormía plácidamente tendido sobre el suave colchón, vistiendo una pijama de color azul con un gorrito en la cabeza que le caía con gracia al rostro, donde en la comisura de los labios corría un hilo de saliva.

—Hinata-chan —murmuró entre sueños, se veía que soñaba algo hermoso ya que tenía una expresión bobalicona en su rostro.

El sonido del despertador inundó la habitación, sobresaltando a Naruto, quien al instante, se sentó de golpe en la cama.

Los ojos azules miraron a su alrededor buscando el sonido cual lo arranco de las manos de Morfeo, encontrándose con el despertador que reposaba encima de la cómoda burlándose de él produciendo el estrepitoso sonido.

Estiró su mano para apagarlo.

—Todavía es temprano —se lamento mirando la ventana que estaba cerrada y las cortinas impedían ver al exterior. Soltó un largo suspiro, y a continuación una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció un su rostro—. Un nuevo día para Uzumaki Naruto, futuro Hokage datteb...ayo –lo último salió en un bostezo.

Se incorporó de la cama de un brinco estirando sus extremidades en el proceso, se encamino de forma perezosa a la ventana y recorrió las cortinas revelando un día nuevo.

Por las nubes grises cubriendo el cielo, el aspecto abrigador de las personas y los pequeños copos de nieve que caían al suelo, supuso que afuera hacía frío.

Soltó un largo suspiro y se dirigió al armario para sacar ropa abrigadora. Una vez vestido adecuadamente para el frío, se encaminó a la cómoda situado alado de la cama y abrió el primer cajón.

Agarró entre sus manos una bufanda roja, y acto seguido se la acomodó alrededor del cuello teniendo presente el nombre de su novia en sus pensamientos, por el hecho de que fue ella quien le regalo la bufanda.

Una vez concluida su tarea, su mirada se dirigió a un retrato que reposaba alado del reloj.

Era la foto del equipo 7.

Sonrió con nostalgia.

Habían pasado muchos años desde que se tomaron esa foto. Le traía muchos recuerdos dolorosos así como felices con quiénes compartía esos momentos. Lástima que no había visto a sus dos compañeros desde hace un largo tiempo, y se debía a que, Sasuke ya no visitaba la aldea tan a menudo como antes (y eso ya era pedir un milagro a Dios ya que el Uchiha no era el más sociable del mundo); y Sakura, a pesar de vivir allí, se la desvivía entre misiones ahora que acepto el puesto de ANBU.

Dejo sus pensamientos de lado agitando la cabeza, nada de ponerse depresivo, debería estar feliz por sus amigos ya que, al parecer, estaban bien y felices.

Si, como no.

No se torturó con pensamientos depresivos, y se dirigió a la puerta de su apartamento.

Que mejor de empezar el día con un buen plato de ramen con carne extra.

`/`/`

—¿Vez zanahoria? —dijo un albino apuntando con un dedo, el cielo nublado sobre él, y le envió una mirada indignada a su compañera como si fuese obvio el acontecimiento—, esta nevando.

—¿Y eso que?

—Que haber si con la nieve puedo cubrir tu cara fea —mostró sus dientes de serrucho burlándose de ella, y crispándole los nervios a la insultada.

—Cállate cara de pez —el entrecejo de Karin se marco más al percatarse de la mirada ofendida de Suigetsu. Y lo ignoró acomodándose la capa por el frío.

—Ahora hasta me callas —dijo el peli blanco haciéndose el ofendido—, esto es una injusticia —hizo una especie de puchero.

—No se para que haces tanto drama —la pelirroja lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados de forma sospechosa.

El albino se mostró sumamente ofendido soldando un «ja» como respuesta, se tocó el pecho con su mano para enfatizar la expresión.

—Como te atreves a decir eso —la apuntó con un dedo de forma acusadora—. No desayune ¿sabes que el desayuno es la comida importante del día? —pregunto con cara de circunstancia, la pelirroja sólo se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco por las ocurrencias de su compañero—. Y ahora comeré el desayuno y la comida al mismo tiempo —se quejo juntando ambas palmas a la altura de su torso y observándolas—. Y todo es tu culpa —finalizó con una expresión deprimida

—¿Y se podría saber porque lo es? —cuestionó ella con cierta molestia.

—Y todavía me lo preguntas —Suigetsu se hizo el indignado—. Si hubiéramos dormido en una posada y no a la intemperie, hubiéramos desayunado —repitió con pesar, Karin lo miro sin entender a qué quería llegar con ese argumento. Así que Suigetsu dijo—: Tuviste que abrir tu bocaza con la grandiosa idea de: "si dormimos al intemperie nos llevará sólo 3 horas llegar a la aldea, pero si buscamos una posada que la más cercana está a 6 kilómetros al este, nos llevará un día más en llegar" —trató de imitar la voz de la mujer que le salió chillona, la pelirroja creyó que su amigo estaba loco y le lanzó una mirada asesina, y Suigetsu la ignoro olímpicamente—. Pero como Sasuke quería llegar a la aldea lo antes posible, optó por la primera opción —recordó deprimido—. Si tan sólo hubieras cerrado la boca, pero no... Tenías que ser un perro rastreador —finalizó burlonamente.

—Eso te pasa por tener una cara tan fea —contradijo ignorando por el bien de su salud mental, el insulto dirigido a ella.

—No te daré de lo que coma por ser una escoba con patas.

—¿Que dijiste maldito pez? —grito la chica al borde de la histeria, adiós al tratar de ignorar los insultos por el bien de su salud mental, se le había agotado la paciencia.

—Escoba con patas —contestó inocentemente el peli blanco, mirando como la chica se ponía roja de la furia.

—¡Eres una idiota con complejos de pez! —grito la pelirroja histérica.

—¡Y tu una bruja con complejos de perro! —dijo el albino a gritos siguiéndole el juego por diversión.

—Silencio, Suigetsu, Karin —corto el griterío una voz masculina detrás de los protagonistas del espectáculo. Estaba consciente de que la gente que pasaba por un lado de ellos los miraban como si fuesen unos bichos raros.

Los dos se callaron al instante, pero eso no evitó que se siguieran fulminado con la mirada el uno al otro.

—Nunca cambiarán ¿verdad Sasuke? —comentó tranquilamente Juugo. Viró su rostro a una silueta a su lado que le llegaba un poco debajo de los hombros.

—Hmp, parecen unos críos —concordó el aludido a murmullos.

El Uchiha dejo de tras todo rastro del adolescente que fue alguna vez para pasar a unas fracciones maduras y finas, junto con un semblante serio pero no tenso. Sus ojos negros se apreciaban tan profundos y cálidos, sin rastro de aquella venganza que lo mantuvo con vida la mitad de su vida, o del odio que tanto profesaba a las personas a su alrededor.

A causa del Rinnegan que poseía, su fleco caía con gracia sobre su rostro cubriendo su ojo izquierdo dejando el otro al descubierto; cual tallo levemente con su mano izquierda, que por cierto, era postiza ya que la había perdido tras su batalla con Naruto e implantado el falso hace unos años.

Sus prendas eran abrigadas y anticuadas, que cada vez que un niño pasaba a su lado, lo miraba con curiosidad tratando de tocar su poncho, o por lo contrario, se asustaba y lloraba del miedo que sentía.

—Oye no somos unos críos —se quejo Suigetsu cruzándose de brazos y poniendo un puchero ante el comentario del pelinegro.

Sasuke evito entornar los ojos y concentrarse en caminar sin chocar contra un aldeano. Para la siguiente vez lo pensaba mejor al aceptar viajar junto Hebi, o mejor dicho, con Suigetsu.

—Ah, y aparte me ignoras —se ofendió el albino marcando su puchero.

Sasuke no le presto ni la más mínima atención al recordando como fue que terminaron viajando juntos.

 _Flash Back_

 _Sasuke_ _tomaba_ _un descanso antes de retomar su viaje a Konoha, la última vez que estuvo ahí fue hace 6 meses,_ _tenía que tratar asuntos importantes con Kakashi._

— _¡Sasuke-kun! —exclamó feliz la voz una de una mujer._

 _El pelinegro alzó el rostro encontrándose con la mirada alegre de una mujer de cabellos rojos, junto con un peli blanco que le sonreía socarrón y un peli naranja grandullón, los tres caminaban hacia él._

— _Hola Sasuke-kun —saludo alegremente la pelirroja._

— _Karin —devolvió el saludo elocuente._

— _Tan elocuente como siempre, Sasuke —se burló Suigetsu._

 _El antiguo Hebi tomó asiento en la misma mesa que el Uchiha._

— _Nee Sasuke ¿qué haces por estos rumbos?_

— _Voy a Konoha —respondió con simpleza el pelinegro._

— _Que coincidencia —el albino fingió sorpresa—. Nosotros también vamos para allá —comentó inocentemente._

 _«_ Eso sí que era una coincidencia», _pensó sarcástico el Uchiha._

 _La última vez que se los topo fue en el País del Viento hace_ _4_ _meses atrás, ellos estaban en una misión y él investigando._

 _Después la guerra, el resto de Hebi volvió con Orochimaru, pero con condiciones, el Sannin ya no tenía la misma mente retorcida y sádica de antes, así que eran sus subordinados y en parte hacían misiones para Konoha._

— _Tengo una idea —dijo de forma repentina y alegre Suigetsu. Juugo y Karin lo miraron con sospecha_ _porque_ _sabían que tramaba algo—, ¿por qué no viajamos todos juntos? —propuso tranquilamente._

 _Sasuke consideró la idea._

 _No tenía nada de malo viajar nuevamente con ellos_ _,_ _los consideraba_ _personas_ _amigables (para su repentina sorpresa),_ _y ellos estaban acostumbrados a ir a su ritmo, así que tenía ni un inconveniente en ello, total, iban para el mismo rumbo._

 _Y en aparte, sabía que si no aceptaba, el peli blanco estaría insistiendo. Eso le haría perder los estribos y arrancarle la cabeza (literalmente, ya que ese albino era una concentración acuosa)._

— _Hmp, está bien —aceptó resignado._

 _K_ _arin se emocionó con la idea de que viajarían juntos como en los viejos tiempos, ese equipo fue y es lo más cercano a una familia. En parte, le agradaba la compañía de Sasuke y no porque estuviera enamorada de él, ya había madurado. Se dio cuenta que él nunca sentiría más que compañerismo por ella, así que ya no insistía como antes_ _. Por eso no andaba insinuando nada o mandando indirectas._

 _Quería conocer al Uchiha sin ese oscuro chakra._

— _¡Si! —dijo emocionado Suigetsu—, será como el regreso o la reconciliación de Hebi —levanto sus manos al aire moviéndolas y disimulando un letrero—. Lucharemos contra el mal y salvaremos a inocentes —imaginó—, seremos unos héroes; ah… ya quiero que empiece el viaje —terminó soñador apoyando los codos en la mesa y la quijada en sus palmas._

 _Juugo y Karin viraron sus rostros hacia otro lado sintiendo pena ajena, en verdad no saben porque tienen un compañero así. Sasuke se masajeo el puente de la nariz tratando de buscar paciencia, y se preguntó en que rayos estaba pensando cuando acepto viajar con ellos, más bien, con ese idiota._

 _Fin del Flash Back_

Y ahí estaba, pagando las consecuencias de sus actos. Bien de dice que lo que siembras, cosechas.

—Nee Sasuke, por no haber desayunado, que tal sí tu nos invitas a comer —el albino le suplico con la mirada.

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada asesina, estaba pensando seriamente en golpearlo.

—Ni si quiera lo pienses —contestó con una amenaza implícita en su voz.

—Eres malo, hace tiempo que no estamos juntos y rechazas una invitación para almorzar —le reclama como si fuese una novia diciéndole a su novio que no pasa tiempo con ella.

Karin lo miro como si estuviese loco, reclamarle a Sasuke era una muerte segura. ¿Qué no le vasto a ver convivido unos días con él?; Juugo se limitó a ver un pajarito que reposaba sobre su hombro mientras que la paciencia de Sasuke parecía ser que pronto se iría por la borda.

El Uchiha gruño en busca de paciencia.

—Ah, y todavía me contestas con monosílabos —reclamó Suigetsu indignado, le gustaba molestar a Sasuke, era su hobby favorito.

Hace mucho que no lo hacía —exactamente un día— y ahora que tenía la oportunidad lo aprovecharía, aunque sabía que conduciría a la muerte.

Pero que se le puede hacer, le gustaba la adrenalina.

Sonrió socarrón y observó como el Uchiha agarró el mago de su espada a tientas y lo miró de forma asesina (muy disimulada). Karin negó con la cabeza resignada de tener que ver un cruel y sádico asesinato en plena mañana —y eso que no era medio día—, a Juugo le parecía de lo más normal la escena, por eso no se inmutó ni tantito.

Antes de que Sasuke desvairá la katana para ponerle fin al causante de su irritación, un llamado lo hizo detenerse.

—¡Teme!

Resignado, alejo su mano del arma, se dio media vuelta esperando a que Naruto se acercará suficientemente para saludarlo.

—Dobe —saludo con su típica palabra entre ellos cuando el Uzumaki se planto frente a él.

—¡Hola Naruto! —emocionado, Suigetsu alzó sus manos al aire sonriendo alegre.

—Hola Suigetsu —Naruto sonrió amigable.

Siempre sucedía eso cuando se encontraban, había establecido una buena amistad con él en el tiempo que estuvo en la aldea, hasta compartieron unas cuantas misiones juntos.

—¿Qué te trae de nuevo por la aldea? —pregunto curioso a su mejor amigo, no pudo evitar —nunca puede— acercarse a ellos para ver que lo traía por esos rumbos.

—Vine a informar a Kakashi —contestó serio, como siempre.

—¿Sucedió algo malo? —preguntó Naruto con seriedad pensando lo peor, Sasuke solo visitaba la aldea para informar a Kakashi sobre la amenazas exteriores que podrían encontrarse cerca de los alrededores.

—No —respondió encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia—. Solo me quedaré en la aldea un tiempo indefinido —soltó sin darse cuenta.

Naruto no era idiota, bueno no tanto, pero sabía a que venía esa frase.

—¡¿Por fin te quedaras en la aldea?! —pregunto o más bien grito el ojiazul alegre.

Los compañeros del Uchiha tuvieron que taparse los oídos ante el impotente grito, y la gente que pasaba por ahí se detuvieron de su habitual caminata para ver el espectáculo que hacían, pero en cuanto vieron a Naruto siguieron sus actividades. Ya estaban acostumbrados a escuchar griteríos por parte del rubio.

—¿No es lo que acabo de decir? —respondió Sasuke sarcástico, por el grito.

Genial, ahora todos en la aldea están enterados que él estaba de vuelta.

Naruto rió nervioso al poner en evidencia a su amigo, y se rasco la nuca apenado por su actitud jovial.

—Nosotros nos vamos —dijo de pronto Karin creyendo que esos dos necesitaban espacio para conversar—, tenemos que ver al Hokage.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

—Entonces nos vemos luego —Karin le sonrió a los dos integrantes del equipo 7 y empezó su caminata hacia la Torre.

—No creas que te escaparas la próxima vez, Sasuke —le advirtió el albino burlón mirando al Uchiha, éste le regreso una mirada asesina.

—Hasta luego Sasuke-san, Naruto —se despidió Juugo y se dispuso a seguir a sus compañeros que le llevan mucha ventaja mientras discutían nuevamente.

Los dos observaron en silencio a las tres siluetas perderse entre la gente a cada paso que daban.

—Bien —espetó de pronto Naruto girándose al pelinegro de golpe. Sasuke desplazo su mirada intrigante a él.

—¿Hmp? —cuestionó.

Se sorprendido enormemente al ver la mano del rubio extendida a su dirección. Ceñudo, alzó la vista para encontrarse con una de las sonrisas joviales de Naruto.

—Bienvenido a casa, Sasuke —Naruto lo veía a los ojos esperanzado a que le devolviera el saludo, ansioso por el resultado, alzó una ceja y movió un poco más su mano.

Sasuke no cabía de la impresión, esa mano extendida significaba que lo aceptaba de regreso, sin rencores ni reproches. Aunque pensándolo bien, Naruto ya se había desquitado por todo lo que les hizo pasar en aquella pelea en el Valle del Fin.

Pero, no merecía su perdón, después de todo los abandono, traicionó su amistad y amor —por parte de Sakura—, y trato de asesinarlos sin escrúpulos, a cada uno.

Simplemente le sorprendía la capacidad de perdonar por parte de Naruto.

¿Y de Sakura o Kakashi? No sabía si ellos ya lo habían perdonado, a Sakura no se la había encontrado y con Kakashi no hablaban de ese tema.

¿Y si aún no lo perdonaban?

—¿Sabes? Hasta el ser más oscuro merece una segunda oportunidad —recordó el rubio sin perder su sonrisa y postura.

Naruto sabía lo que podía estar pensando, no por algo era su mejor amigo, su hermano del alma. Tenía inseguridades, eso era seguro, como también dudas y remordimientos, era algo que lo carcomía por dentro.

Y el pelinegro se preguntaba: ¿él se merecía esa oportunidad de rehacer su vida?

Sin siquiera estar consciente de lo que hacía, alzó su mano vendada para estrecharla con la de su amigo.

—Estoy de vuelta —murmuró mostrando una pequeña, casi invisible sonrisa sincera.

Era verdad se lo merecía después de todo, su hermano se sacrificó para que él regresara a la aldea a rehacer su vida, lo haría por su hermano porque se lo debía.

—Festejemos tu regreso con un gran tazón de ramen —sonrió entusiasmado con la idea—, pero primero vayamos con Kakashi-sensei —Naruto le rodeo con un brazo en el cuello al peligro.

Éste le miro con los ojos entrecerrados para luego soltar un pequeño suspiro de resignación pensando que ya se idealizo todos los días comiendo ramen.

No es que no le gustase, si no que comerlo a diario no lo soportaría, y sigue pensando cómo diablos el rubio puede comerlo sin fastidiarse.

Por poco esboza una mueca de desagrado.

—¿Qué pasa Teme? —preguntó extrañado al ver la mueca que hizo el azabache.

—Hn.

—Teme, ya extrañaba tus monosílabos "made in Uchiha"—el rubio lloro casi a moco suelto conmovido.

—Como sea, pero quítate de encima. Me vas a batir de moco —reclamó con otra mueca de asco al ver llorar al rubio a moco suelto, le dio golpes en las costillas con el codo derecho hasta que su amigo se separo de él.

—Lo siento, es por la emoción —se excusó limpiándose las lágrimas con su dedo—. Andando entonces.

Emprendieron su caminata directo a la torre, pero al siguiente segundo pararon en seco al ver a alguien muy conocido acercándose lentamente en dirección contraria a ellos.

Sakura tenía la vista fija a un pergamino que leía detenidamente, su ceño profundamente fruncido revelaba su irritación.

Naruto se emocionó al reconocer a su amiga, casi no la veía porque siempre andaba en misiones largas o se la pasaba evitándolo, y no entendía por qué hacía lo último.

—¡Sakura-chan! —llamo el rubio alzando su mano para que los viera.

La aludida alzo la vista del pergamino al instante aun con su mala cara, sabia con quien se iba a encontrar. Solo había una persona que la llamaba así… Naruto. Y efectivamente era él, pero alado estaba otra persona que no esperaba encontrarse.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Paro en seco al toparse con su mirada, una que le calaba hasta los huesos, esos ojos negros tan profundos y misteriosos eran su debilidad y fortaleza, no entendía porque era si.

Agitó su cabeza.

Se suponía que Sasuke no recordaba el encuentro de hace aproximadamente 5 años, y todo porque le borro la memoria, así estaba bien, no quería verlo muerto a él o Naruto, por eso debía seguir evitándolos a toda costa y pronóstico.

¿Cómo los evitaba? Solo tenía dos opciones: saludarlos con normalidad —fríamente— y quedarse a escuchar lo que sea que tuviera que decir Sasuke; o darse media vuelta con elegancia y retirarse sin hablarles.

Considero sus opciones, y creo una tercera de solo saludarlos y pasarse de largo como si nada.

De pronto, se vio frente a ellos y se sorprendió que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando empezó a caminar. Al parecer su cuerpo ansiaba un contacto cercano entre los tres.

—Hola Sakura-chan —saludo Naruto alegre y sonriendo.

—Naruto —elocuente, asintió con la cabeza enrollando el pergamino entre sus dedos.

Sasuke frunció el ceño ante el saludo nada propio de ella, normalmente sonreía y charlaba.

O eso era antes.

Inspeccionó discretamente a la pelirrosa, a simple vista se veía una mujer seria (demasiado a decir verdad), su cabello lo tenía largo que ahora estaba amarrado en una coleta alta y dos mechones largos caían con gracia sobre el rostro, sus fracciones eran maduras pero finas y delicadas, dejó esa etapa de la adolescencia pasa pasar a la etapa de ser una mujer.

Pero en sus ojos había algo diferente...

No tenían vida.

Y su semblante era una capa de un dolor no manifestado, que solo personas que pasaron por aquello podían identificar a simple vista.

Personas como él.

—Mira quien está de visita —menciono Naruto mirando a Sasuke y luego a Sakura tratando de sacarle una ésta, tenía la esperanza que al ver al Uchiha actuará como antes, alegre y con vida.

—Sakura, tanto tiempo —Sasuke fue el primero en llenar el silencio incómodo que se instaló entre los tres.

Sakura asintió comentando que no se lo topo con anterioridad por las misiones que la tenían fuera de la villa.

—Hace años que no tenemos una reunión así —continuó diciendo con los ojos cerrados y sin variar de expresión.

El Uchiha estaba cociente de que ella creía que él no recordaba nada de aquel encuentro hace 4 años aproximadamente, sólo que, ahí le fallo algo.

Claro que se acordaba, un poco, solo voces distorsionadas, pero lo que veía con claridad: el rostro angustiado de Sakura, era tan claro como el agua y dudaba que se tratase de un simple sueño.

—Te tengo una buena noticia —soltó de pronto el Uzumaki, girándose completamente a la Haruno, ésta enarco una caja intrigada ante la reacción alegre del rubio, y pensando de que se trataría la dichosa noticia—. Sasuke se queda un buen tiempo en la aldea —informó esbozando una de sus famosas sonrisas.

« _¿Qué?_ », Sakura se giro de golpe al Uchiha buscando una desaprobación en sus ojos negros y lo que dijo Naruto fuera una simple broma pesada. Pero su mundo se vino abajo cuando él asintió con la cabeza dando por sentado la noticia.

« _Esto tiene que ser una broma._ » , pensó apretando los dientes sin dar más reacción ante ellos, no estaba en sus planes que Sasuke volviese tan pronto —tal vez dentro de uno o dos años— pero no en esos meses, justo cuando sus planes estaba siendo frustrados, y ahora le salían con eso.

El silencio sepulcral fue una tortura para ambos hombres y sólo uno fue quien se apresuró a llenarlo.

—¿No dirás nada? —pregunto el rubio extrañado por su actitud, y él pensó que se le echaría en brazos al pelinegro, es más, ni siquiera tuvo reacción alguna ante la noticia.

—Espero que el tiempo que estés aquí sea de tu agrado —espetó un poco enojada con el aludido por haber regresando en ese momento.

Sasuke no dijo nada, por primera vez en su vida no sabía que decir y se limitó a asentir aceptando las palabras de la ojijade, creyendo que, ella aun le guardaba rencor debido a la irritación visible en su rostro cuando se despidió de ellos —muy elocuente— y siguió su camino pasando justo a su lado, sin dirigirle alguna mirada o expresión.

—Sakura-chan, ¿a dónde vas? —pregunto el rubio extrañado, ella se cruzó de brazos ante la pregunta.

—Tengo cosas que atender, Naruto —respondió con simpleza la pelirrosa y detuvo su caminata elevando la voz sin voltearse a ellos.

—Iremos a comer ramen para festejar el regreso del Teme —le comunico moviendo un poco su cabeza—, ¿no quieres venir? —invito a su amiga que no se giro a él para nada.

Sakura apretó el pergamino entre sus dedos. « _Si_ » quiso responder, quería ir con ellos, reír y abrazar al azabache.

O más bien eso era lo que hubiese querido en el pasado.

El presente no era nada fácil para ella, y dudaba que el futuro estuviese viva.

—Agradezco tu invitación —dijo con sinceridad, y les envío una mirada suspicaz sobre su hombro derecho—, pero debo irme —y sin más siguió caminando.

No sabían si fue producto de su imaginación o realidad, pero jurarían que vieron una fina sonrisa sobre esos labios rosados.

Presenciaron la silueta perderse entre las personas, y poco a poco se alejaba más hasta que no estuviera en su campo de visión y protección de ellos.

—Naruto —Sasuke rompió el silencio cual estaban sumergidos. El rubio que lo miro esperando a que continuará—. ¿Qué sucedió en estos años?

Naruto sabía perfectamente a que se refería Sasuke, el cambio de Sakura era visiblemente notable, ¿a donde se fue esa sonrisa radiante? ¿Esa mirada dulce y esos gestos cariñosos?

Solo ella podrías responderles.

—Un mes después de que te marcharás —comenzó con voz ida, recordando—, Sakura-chan se fue de la aldea para entrenar —Sasuke que lo miro extrañado—. Si, ella se fue a entrenar, nunca supe el por qué lo hiso —confeso—. Tal vez no se sentía bien consigo misma y quería estar alejada de todo.

Señaló al frente y empezó a caminar a la par que su amigo.

—Hace unos años… los padres de Sakura-chan murieron —Naruto pudo ver el desconcierto de Sasuke—. Ellos murieron en una misión de rango A... nunca encontraron sus cuerpos. El informe que hay justifico que después de haberlos matado, quemaron sus cuerpos y las cenizas los lanzaron al río cerca de su tumba —sonrió tristemente mirando a Sasuke, éste estaba serio—. Aunque, bueno, es una suposición —afirmó—. Pero Sakura-chan no asistió al funeral.

Sasuke sabía lo era perder a seres queridos —familiares para ser exactos—, el dolor de esa perdida te hacia cambiar para bien o para mal.

Ya la Haruno lo hizo para mal.

—Dos años después regresó a la aldea —siguió con su monólogo—, antes del ataque de Toneri, estaba bien, pero un día desapareció de su casa y, cuando la volvimos a ver, era más... —Naruto buscaba las palabras adecuadas, pero no encontró ninguna y soltó lo primero que pensó—... Como tu.

Sasuke, lejos de ofenderse, sintió una leve inquietud en sus manos. ¿Sakura se convirtió en una persona egoísta, arrogante y asesina que no le importaba quitar los obstáculos de un solo golpe sin importarle los sentimientos?

Exigió a Naruto que se explicara mejor, pero el aludió alardeo algo sobre que Sakura era ANBU y casi no la veía en los cumpleaños de sus compañeros, por eso, el azabache se resigno a conseguir una respuesta.

—Ser ANBU te quita la mayor parte del tiempo —espetó Sasuke recordando el tiempo que Itachi estuvo en ANBU de RAÍZ.

—No entiendo porque Kakashi-sensei la manda a misiones largas —Naruto se lleva una mano a la barbilla de forma pensativa—. Siempre está de misión. Casi no la vemos. Y cuando está, todos tratamos de acercarnos a ella, pero nunca resulta —movió la cabeza negativamente sintiendo culpabilidad—. Las únicas personas que tienen un poco más de acercamiento son Ino, Hinata y Kakashi-sensei.

Naruto también comento que Sakura compraba flores cada vez que regresaba de misión, ahí donde veía a la rubia, pero por más que Ino trataba de entablar una conversación, la pelirrosa daba media vuelta y se largaba de la floristería.

—Kakashi-sensei es quien le impone las misiones —dijo—. Y Hinata limpia su departamento cada semana; una vez se encontró con Sakura cuando estaba limpiando y bueno... No hablaron —sonrió nervioso—, ya sabes que Hinata es un poco tímida. En parte, Sakura-chan se volvió más intimidante.

« _En eso tenía razón_ », pensó Sasuke, a simple vista se veía que Sakura había cambiado de actitud.

Y en cuanto a Hinata, era un poco tímida —no como antes— pero ante Sakura era normal que resultará un poco intimidante.

Había compartido muchas misiones con Hinata debido a que su búsqueda de enemigos se dificultó un poco. Y el Byakugan de la mujer era de mucha utilidad cuando viajaba a otras dimensiones para buscar rastros de chakra.

El principio Hinata se mostraba arraigada y temerosa con él, pero después de meses empezó a tenerle confianza. Y eso se debió a que Sasuke cuidaba mucho de ella, que no la hirieran de gravedad, porque si llegaba sucederse algo a _La Princesa del Byakugan_ era hombre muerto. Aparte, si ella moría, quien más sufriría era Naruto, ella es su amada y él se llevaría una gran tristeza en su corazón.

Sasuke quería evitar ese sufrimiento a toda costa.

Con el paso del tiempo, a Hinata se le salió el « _Nii-san_ » después de su nombre, ella se había llevado las manos a su boca temerosa de que él reaccionará mal. El Uchiha solo es encogió de hombros sin decir bien o mal, por ello, Hinata le decía así cuando se veían.

—Pero tú puedes marcar la diferencia dattebayo —Naruto lo saco de sus cavilaciones de golpe.

Sasuke miro a si dirección arqueando una ceja de forma interrogante.

—¿Yo?

—Si, tu —concedió su amigo—. Hacemos esto: te acercas a ella y vemos si cambia de actitud; si lo hace, aún hay esperanza.

—Naruto...

—Porque —lo ignoro al hablar— recuerda que esta enamorada de t...

—Espera un momento, Dobe —le interrumpió el Uchiha extendiendo una mano al enfrente como si estuviera deteniéndolo—. Déjame analizarlo —entrecerró sus ojos—. ¿Quieres que yo me acerqué a ella para que investigue que fue lo que le paso y ayudarla con ello? —cuestionó el pelinegro cayendo en cuenta de lo que significaba.

—Exacto.

—Pero te olvidas de un detalle —recordó el pelinegro deteniendo su caminata. Se dio cuenta que ya estaban en la entrada de la Torre del Hokage y los dos hombres que custodiaban la puerta los miraban con intriga—. Si no te has dado cuenta, y lo dudo, Sakura también me evita.

—Estoy al tanto de eso —concedió con muy pesar.

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada sutil.

—En parte —prosiguió después de pensar en lo último que dijo Naruto—, puede que ella... No sienta nada por mi —susurro lo último quedamente.

El Uzumaki sonrió tristemente.

En una de las visitas que hizo el Uchiha a la aldea, bebieron sake hasta emborracharse, y en eso, Sasuke le confesó arrastrando las palabras que amaba profundamente a su compañera de cabellos rosados, nada más que no se sentía merecedor de ese amor.

Ahora ya no sabía que pensar.

—Aunque la mente olvide, el corazón no lo hace, Sasuke —dijo el rubio mirándolo con comprensión.

Sasuke lo miro por unos segundos de forma penetrante, para después desviar la mirada y comenzar a caminar a la torre.

—Tal vez tengas razón, en mi caso fue así —murmuró de forma inaudible.

—¿Que dijiste? —pregunto Naruto quedando de pie en su lugar, intrigado. Cuando se dio cuenta que Sasuke se encontraba lejos, dio un respingo y corrió rápidamente para darle alcance—. ¡Espérame teme!

`/`/`

Sakura caminaba a paso rápido por los campos de entrenamiento, tenía que alejarse lo antes posible de ese par. Sabía que intentarían algo contra ella y no se arriesgaría a encontrarse con ellos.

Se cansó de pensar que pasaría si se los encontraba, así que se sentó en el suelo y apoyo su cabeza en un árbol, cerró sus ojos tratando de ordenar sus ideas.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó de pronto incorporándose.

Maldijo su suerte, no estaba en sus planes que el pelinegro volviera tan pronto, las cosas serían difíciles a partir de ese momento.

No sabía si iba a poder seguir con el plan, se suponía que en un año estaría liberada de toda ese problema y no habría interrupciones, pero no.

Tenía que llegar él, que por cierto, era muy persuasivo cuando se lo proponía y si tenía una duda no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. También estaba el rubio y junto con el Uchiha la iban a estar buscándola para que confesara todo, eso era seguro.

Además, estar cerca del pelinegro le afectaba, ella siempre —desde que Sasuke se fue de la aldea cuando era gennin— soñó con el momento que Naruto le dijera que él estaba de regreso, ella se le echaría de brazos y volviendo a prometer que serían felices.

Pero eso nunca pasaría.

Puede que el pelinegro haya regresado, pero ella seguiría con sus planes aunque le costará la vida.

Por eso se alejó sus amigos.

No quería que ellos sufrieran si ella muriera tratando de ser libre, ella sabía lo que es perder no sólo a uno, si no a varias personas queridas. Así que mejor se guardó los acercamientos con ellos, lo mismo sería con Sasuke.

No se acercaría a él por más que quisiera contarle todo lo que le pasaba, sus problemas, sus miedos y angustias.

Y que todavía lo amaba.

Saltó entre los árboles rumbo a la aldea iría a su departamento a refrescarse y trazar un plan para que no se topara con ese par.

`/`/`

Kakashi miró nuevamente la puerta con cansancio, golpeando la madera del escritorio con sus dedos mientras suspiraba cada dos por tres.

Anteriormente, el antiguo Hebi estuvo en sí despacho, y Karin le comentó que Sasuke estaba en la aldea, nada más que se retraso por ciertos motivos.

Cuando volvió su vista a la computadora que yace reposando sobre el escritorio del lado derecho, tocaron la puerta haciendo que sonriera feliz al reconocer los dueños de aquellos Chakras.

—Adelante.

Al abrirse dicha puerta, Sasuke cruzó el umbral de una gran zancada con una expresión indescifrable, y por detrás, venía Naruto casi atropellando a su amigo.

—Hola, Kakashi-sensei —saludo alegre Naruto cerrando la puerta de una pequeña patada adelantándose al escritorio mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Hola, Naruto —Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara. Luego, su mirada se desplazo a una mota negra muy callada—. Hola, Sasuke. ¿Qué te trae por estos rumbos?

—Vengo a tratar un asunto de mucha importancia, Kakashi.

—Oh, claro —concedió el Hokage. Se dejó caer contra el respaldo de la silla giratoria—. Te escucho.

Sasuke pensó en la frase que utilizaría.

« _Vine a quedarme_ », no, demasiado seco.

« _Creo que ya es tiempo de estar estable_ », es algo que jamás saldría de su boca.

« _Resurgiré el Clan Uchiha en Konoha_ », dobles intenciones podrían salir a la luz.

Había pesando en tantas formas de anunciar su estadía indefinida en Konoha, pero la mente se quedo en blanco al estar de pie frente al único hombre que considero como su único maestro —hasta considero la idea de verlo como padre—. Se removió un poco nervioso e incómodo.

—Quiero regresar a la aldea, Kakashi —soltó sin más, movió su cabeza al costado evitando verlo de frente.

Kakashi lo miro fijamente a los ojos, lo que acababa de escuchar era lo que espero por años; y enfrente él ya no estaba aquel adolescente consumido por la venganza, ahora estaba un hombre libre de cargas, un hombre el cual fue sobreviviente de su pasado y estaba dispuesto a forjar un futuro.

Su actitud era seria, y por eso Sasuke temió lo peor.

Kakashi se incorporo de su asiento lentamente no dejando ver sus intenciones, rodeo el escritorio con pasos perezosos mientras llevaba una mano a su nuca, se detuvo frente al escritorio sin quitarle la mirada al Uchiha, y se recargo contra el mueble cruzando los brazos y esbozando una sonrisa jovial.

—Siempre fuiste bienvenido, Sasuke.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta, era por la emoción de saber que Kakashi no le guardaba rencor por todas sus acciones pasadas.

Sus fracciones se relajaron visiblemente, y sus ojos negros transmitieron un agradecimiento mudo.

—Ahora si podemos ir a Ichiraku —Naruto sonrió ampliamente llevando ambas manos detrás de su nuca.

—Oh, eso quiere decir que te quedarás en casa de Naruto —más que una pregunta, fue una orden acompañada de una sonrisa traviesa.

El pelinegro lo miro con una mueca parecido al susto. Quedarse en casa de Naruto era una tortura, los dos eran… opuestos, en la limpieza eran muy diferentes. El Uchiha ordenado y el Uzumaki todo lo contrario, aún recuerda la sensación de repugnancia de la primera y última vez que durmió en casa del rubio, y no fue una agradable experiencia.

—Será mientras se arregla tu apartamento —dijo Kakashi regresando detrás del escritorio.

—¡Si! —Naruto le paso una mano en los hombros del pelinegro—, seremos compañeros por una semana.

« _Enserio que Dios me esta castigando_ », pensó resignado el azabache.

—Llamare a Sakura para que sepa de tu regreso —comunico el peli plata sonriente al sentarse en la silla, pero su sonrisa desapareció al notar la expresión triste de Naruto.

—No es necesario Kakashi-sensei. Nos la encontramos cuando veníamos hacia acá —respondió el rubio— le dimos la noticia pero solo dijo: "espero que el tiempo que estés aquí sea de tu agrado" —recitó frustrado jalándose el cabello con su mano vendada.

Kakashi solo suspiro cansado.

Todos los intentos de acercarse a la peli rosa eran fallidos. Había hecho de todo, de invitarla a comer a mandarla a misiones con Naruto; pero cuando regresaban, el rubio venía totalmente desesperado por haber podido entablar una conversación con ella, casi se subía a las paredes por la desesperación, por eso dejo de enviarlos juntos a misiones por el bien del rubio.

—Pero no todo está perdido dattebayo —dijo de pronto Naruto ante el silencio—, Sasuke puede ayudar —miro al aludido que permanecía callado.

—Tal vez tengas razón —concedió el peli plata.

—Todavía no tengo claro que es lo que haré —reveló su duda aceptando entrar —indirectamente— a lo que sea estuviesen tramando.

—¿Eso quiere decir que nos ayudaras? —preguntó ilusionado el de ojos azules cuales brillaron con esperanza.

Sasuke se limitó a asentir con la cabeza sin variar de expresión.

—Entonces… —Kakashi se llevó una mano a la barbilla de forma pensativa, y los otros dos lo miraban intrigados por sus pensamientos—. Váyanse y nos veremos en una semana —dijo sonriente el peli plata.

Naruto reclamó en voz alza teniendo tic's nervioso por toda la nuca, mientras que Sasuke se doblegó a la derecha antes de enderezarse bien.

—Hmp —el pelinegro se encamino a la puerta, entre más lejos este de Kakashi mejor para él.

—Nos vemos Kakashi-sensei —se despidió el rubio resignado siguiendo a su amigo por detrás pisándole los talones.

Al quedarse completamente sólo, soltó un suspiro cansino.

Tenía que elaborar un plan en diez días y debía admitir que no sería nada fácil, ya que Sakura se volvió más inteligente y se daría cuenta de lo que tramaban.

El primer paso sería mandarla de misión nuevamente hasta que él tuviese un plan.

`/`/`

Días después, Sasuke entorno los ojos al escuchar nuevamente el quejido lastimero que lanzó a la Uzumaki.

—¡Mi arroz! —murmuraba cada dos por tres mirando horrorizado su bol echo trizas sobre su plato.

Su amigo azabache esbozo una mueca parecida a la burla.

Unos minutos atrás, debatían diferentes puntos de vista sobre la misión que llevo Sasuke acabo hace unos meses, donde residuos de chakra vagaban por las dimensiones cuales examinó.

El rubio se exalto cuando Sasuke menciono una teoría donde posiblemente pudieron tomar muestras de ADN de ambos y crear un individuo realmente poderoso.

« _¡Eso sería horroroso!_ » había exclamado Naruto, asustado y azotando la manos en la mesa, o más bien sobre su bol de arroz del plato.

—Te recordaré por lo que fuiste —dijo dramático el rubio agarrando entre sus dedos las migajas del arroz.

Sasuke se incorporo de su lugar dejando su único bol de arroz con relleno de atún en la mesa, una tentación viviente para el rubio.

Se giro al refrigerador cuando una nube de humo apareció en el umbral de la puerta prendiendo todos sus sentidos Ninja de golpe.

—Uzumaki y Uchiha —hablo de forma monótona el ANBU con máscara de gato—. Hokage-sama solicita su presencia en el despacho.

Sasuke asintió con entendimiento y el ANBU partió inmediatamente.

—¿Escuchaste? Kakashi requiere nuestra... —no termino a frase ya que, al ladear el rostro en dirección de Naruto, descubrió que agarraba entre sus dedos su bol de arroz y lo metía de un bocado entre sus labios.

Un tic nervioso se instalo en su ceja mientras se rostro obtenía una expresión sombría.

—¿Decías algo, Teme? —preguntó despreocupado Naruto lanzado una sonrisa a su dirección, pero cuando vio como Sasuke de un momento a otro desvaino su katana —que tenía entendido que se encontraba en la sala y ellos estaban en la cocina—, no pudo evitar tragar grueso.

Le recorrió un escalofrió por el cuerpo ante la mirada sombría del pelinegro. « _Comienza a correr_ », le susurró su mente dado por hecho que tenía que escapar. No lo pensó dos veces y dio un salto emprendiendo su carrera por toda la casa alejándose de Sasuke que tenia un brillo siniestro en sus ojos azabaches.

—¡No fue mi intención Teme!

—Tendrás suerte si sabes pedir clemencia.

Y desde afuera del departamento se escucharon gritos desesperados y agonizantes, junto con una que otra risa maniática.

`/`/`

El hombre de cabellos platas negó con la cabeza entre resignado y divertido, alzó la vista observando al Uchiha tener una mueca cerca de la satisfacción, y a su lado, Naruto poniendo mueca de dolor ante todo su cuerpo mallugado y adolorido.

—Están aquí porque la semana dicha a pasado —informó dejándose caer contra el respaldo de la silla—, el apartamento está listo junto con el plan.

—¿Plan? ¿Cuál plan? —preguntó confundido Naruto.

—El de Sakura, idiota —susurro Sasuke a su lado algo exasperado.

Unos golpes en la puerta atrajo la completa atención de los varones.

—Adelante.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, se dejó ver a la susodicha portando su traje de ANBU y la máscara amarrada contra la cintura.

—Pasa, Sakura —hizo una seña para que se acercará, ya que noto que la ojijade se quedó en la puerta de pie mirando estupefacta a sus amigos.

La pelirrosa ingreso a la habitación colocándose a una distancia prudente de Sasuke y Naruto, manteniéndose serena.

—Hola Sakura-chan —dijo el rubio alegre de verla ahí.

—Buenas noches —dijo con educación la pelirrosa desilusionado un poco al rubio—. ¿Solicito mi presencia Hokage-sama? —pregunto respetuosa.

El Uchiha se le quedo mirando impasible sin creerse de cómo había llamado Kakashi, y él pensó que lo llamaría « _sensei_ », como lo hacía Naruto.

—Para todos soy Kakashi, Sakura —insistió en tono cansino suspirando, al no recibir respuesta de Sakura, prosiguió—. Escoltaras a Sasuke a su apartamento —ordenó.

Sakura frunció levemente el ceño, pero nadie lo noto, a menos que la miraran fijamente y se dieran cuenta de aquellas dos pequeñas arrugas que se marcaban entre sus cejas.

Avanzó al escritorio para agarrar las llaves que Kakashi le extendió.

—¿Apartamento?

—El que limpiaste hace una semana —dijo sonriente mirando a los hombres.

Los dos ninjas lo miraron incrédulos, pero Sasuke lo insultó internamente por hacerlo vivir con en la madriguera del rubio esos días.

Por otro lado, la pelirrosa maldijo su suerte, ella que quería estar alejada del Uchiha y Kakashi le ordenaba estar con él. ¡Sólo faltaba que le dijeran que se irían a vivir juntos!

—Vamos a ver que tan feo está el apartamento del Teme —comento burlón el héroe de Konoha dando pasos en reversa.

—Tú no vas Naruto —ordenó con convicción la máxima autoridad, el rubio detuvo su andar—, trataré unos temas contigo.

—Pero…

—Nada de « _pero_ », tú te quedas.

—Ya que…, nos vemos Teme, Sakura-chan —se despidió sonriendo de oreja a oreja agitando la mano.

Sakura pronunció un escueto « _adiós_ » y Sasuke asintió con la cabeza soltando su típico monosílabo.

Una vez que los dos se marcharon, Naruto se giro de golpe a su ex-sensei.

—¿Y de que quiere hablar? —pregunto curioso Naruto.

—Nada, solo quería dejarlos solos —confesó. Y Naruto mostró una cara indignada—. ¿Y sabes por qué? Ya esta empezando el plan —su semblante se endureció junto con la de Naruto.

`/`/`

Ninguno de los dos hablaba.

Iban sumergidos en un silencio que no era incómodo, pero si casino para la situación actual, cada quien en sus pensamientos y suposiciones.

Las calles nunca le parecieron más silenciosas a Sasuke, y por primera vez en su vida, deseo ser él quien entablara una conversación, pero su personalidad de "me interesa poco lo de mi alrededor" no lo dejo hablar. Es como si le dijera: ni lo pienses, se vería estúpido de tu parte. Así que permaneció callado.

—Es aquí —Sakura se detuvo en la entrada de un edificio.

El Uchiha alzó la vista mirando el color crema en las paredes del edificio que sería su hogar, y los cuatro pisos por recorrer no fueron de su agrado. No era aficionado de vivir en lugares altos o entre varios apartamentos.

Sakura empezó a caminar, pero al no sentir al azabache seguirla, lo miro sobre su hombro.

—Vamos, te llevare a tu pieza —dijo un poco impaciente.

Sasuke dejo de mirar el edificio, le dio alcance a la Haruno a dos zancadas y paso a su lado sin mirarla haciendo que la curiosidad de Sakura se prendiera al darse cuenta de su semblante nostálgico.

Los dos subieron al último piso y se detuvieron enfrente de una puerta con el número de diez colgando en madera.

—Es aquí —Sakura apunto la puerta con la mano en general, y miro de reojo a Sasuke descubriendo que observaba la puerta—. Tiene cinco habitaciones que son: un dormitorio adentro de esta hay un baño; la cocina, sala y el cuarto de lavado —informó evitando mirarlo a los ojos, y él se dio cuenta de eso—. Toma —le extendió las llaves.

Sasuke asintió con entendimiento, estiró su brazo agarrando el objeto que ella le ofrecía, al tocar sus dedos los noto fríos. A Sakura le corrió un escalofrío por su cuerpo, he intento apartar la mano, pero él se lo impidió agarrándola por la muñeca tan rápido que un pestañeo de ella y apretó un poco el agarre entrecerrando sus ojos negros.

Sakura se sorprendió por la acción, y proceso lo que podría pasar a continuación, y por ello le ordenó fríamente que la soltará.

—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado contigo? —cuestionó Sasuke respirando de forma agitada, su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente. Y el aire salía caliente a pesar de lo frío del clima.

La Haruno se mordió visiblemente el labio inferior.

Moría por dentro, en verdad quería decirle todo, pedirle que la salvará de su destino, de sus problemas que no son más que la propia sentencia de muerte para todos.

Sin embargo desistió al mismo tiempo que pensó en la muerte. A su mente, el recuerdo de verlo en el suelo ensangrentado y con una herida mortal en el pecho hizo que recapacitara.

Sakura pronunció algo que no tranquilizó para nada al azabache, en cambio, lo lleno de inquietudes. Se zafó de su agarre con brusquedad, metió la llave al pomo de la puerta y salió del pasillo sin mirarlo.

Sasuke se recargo de la pared, el semblante cambio de tranquilo a sombrío mientras recordaba las palabras de la pelirrosa.

« _El mundo en sí es un paraíso y nosotros nos_ _encargamos_ _de volverlo efímero, y por lo consecuente,_ _un infierno consumido por las llamas_ _de la desesperación_ _._ »

`/`/`

Cuando Sasuke entró a su apartamento, no fue consiente ni de la hora, no se paro a escanear su nuevo y desolado hogar o se quejo de la desesperación que sentía.

Prácticamente, se arrastró hacia el sillón más grande y se dejó caer boca abajo contra, hundió su rostro en la almohadilla y dejó que las sensaciones cubrieran su cuerpo para no tener que pensar el más allá del porqué.

—Esa chica…

Su oído capto una voz femenina, la que era su compañía por años, ya se había acostumbrado a sus repentinas apariciones. Y sin despegar la vista del sillón, habló:

—¿Qué con Sakura?

—Se me hace familiar.

—A ti todo el mundo te resulta familiar, Satsuki —replicó levemente el Uchiha con voz ahogada.

—Si tu lo dices… pero, ¿qué es de ti? Puedo sentir tu amor por ella.

Sasuke respingo en su lugar, maldiciendo internamente por la intuición de esa persona, se obligó a sentarse sobre el sillón. Y, al acomodarse de tal forma que su posición era desolada, respondió:

—Una amiga. Eso es todo.

—Estás enamorado.

Los nervios de Sasuke crisparon visiblemente, no le gustaba que ella le recordará que Sakura no lo quería de la misma forma, y sentirse tan miserable a la vez.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento!

Sasuke alzó bruscamente la vista, encontrando la figura femenina de pie cerca de él agitando sus manos tratando de justificar su error, y su rostro era arrepentido.

La mujer era pelinegra, esbelta y albina, con unos grandes y brillosos ojos azabache, a simple vista parecía ser una mujer joven a pesar de su verdadera edad e identidad.

—Hmp —espetó aceptando sus disculpas, porque sintió su arrepentimiento.

—Pero —prosiguió tomando asiento a su lado, y mirando al frente la ventana abierta con las cortinas corridas, el aire las revoloteaba y el frío se colaba al interior—, puedo adivinar que sufre mucho.

—¿Sólo con verla? —murmuró sarcástico—. Hasta la persona más idiota sabe eso.

—Además de escueto, eres un grosero, muchacho —refunfuño ella agarrándole un mechón de cabello para jalárselo.

A lo consecuente, Sasuke le dio un manotazo y soltó un gruñido. Así que, ella sonrió divertida, ya estaba acostumbrada a su actitud agria y seria, no era masoquista, si no, paciente. Se incorporó con delicadeza.

—Te diría: "te dejo solo". Pero los dos sabemos que es imposible —le recordó la mujer para su muy pesar—, así que solo iré a explorar el apartamento mientras tu —le agarró por los hombros anchos y lo obligó a ponerse de pie, y Sasuke bufó irritado— iras a tu habitación para descansar.

Mientras hablaba, lo guio hasta habitación por el pasillo, Sasuke se dejó dirigir hasta que sintió como su cuerpo se dejaba caer al vacío y su espalda chocaba contra una superficie suave y esponjosa.

—Relájate. Te aseguro que el problema de Sakura tiene solución. Yo te ayudare a encontrarlo.

—Como si fuera tan fácil —murmuró abatido cerrando sus ojos.

—Lo es.

—Como sea —le resto importancia sin moverse de su posición.

—Ah… como deseo haber estando contigo antes de que perdieras tus recuerdos —se lamentó Satsuki con una cara triste.

—¿Por qué? —Sasuke sintió una extrema curiosidad por la respuesta.

—Así yo recordaría lo sucedido y te dijera todo —contestó moviéndose en el interior de la habitación esculcando las cosas—. Pero no se puede hacer nada más que dormir. Yo asesoraremos que no haya inusual; estar quieta por tanto tiempo me pone de nervios —reclamó al azabache ya somnoliento en la cama, y restándole impotencia, se encaminó al pasillo dejando en la completa soledad al Uchiha.

Y esa noche, Sasuke tuvo un sueño en donde convivía agradablemente con unas personas similares a él.

Personas que no conocía.

* * *

 _ **¿Qué ha sucedido?**_

 _ **Se que algunos dirán que esto es un cliché pero no me importa.**_

 _ **A algunos les gusta los clichés, y no digo que este lo será, por que no lo será.**_

 _ **En fin, ¿quién es la mujer que apareció de la nada? Misterio para los nuevos lectores, y para los que leyeron la antigua versión, ¡chiton! No lancen spoilers. Pero ya notaron los cambios que habrá.**_

 _ **¿Qué habrá pasado entre nuestros Protas hace años? Solo Sakura (y yo por supuesto) lo sabemos.**_

 _ **Calma pequeños Saltamontes, esto irá despacio pero asertivo.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **¡Alela-chan fuera! :v**_


	3. (2) Tentai yūgō

**Les traigo el segundo capitulo de Senderos de luz. Al mes, como dije, esto será cada mes, y si puedo antes lo haré.**

 _Meduza3105_ **: Gracias por comentar. La historia seguirá por rumbo fijo y espero que siga siendo de tu gusto. Muchos Kisses.**

 _Nani28_ **: Hola. Y exactamente es parte de la trama. Poco a poco se irá revelando su pasado y el tiempo que tuvo sus problemas. Saludos nena.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Otros personajes, lugares, armas etc son invenciones mías al igual que el trama de la historia.**_

 _ **No permitió que nadie publique esta historia bajo otro nombre (o el típico: es de fulanito y lo quise compartir) o en otra plataforma (en Wattpad yo tengo mi cuenta), si alguien lo ve con estas características avísenme inmediatamente por favor.**_

 _ **¡NO AL PLAGIO!**_

 _[2]_

 _Tentai yūgō._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Frío.

Ese era el clima en Konoha, pero no un frío letal que te hacia temblar de pies a cabeza y, por lo consecuente, intentabas de cubrir tu cuerpo con lo que encontrarás en vano; si no, un frío agradable y soportable para la mayoría.

Naruto viró su rostro al escuchar una fuerte y sonora carcajada, el ruido estrepitoso provenía de un bar. Sonrió divertido al escuchar un buen chiste a gritos y negó con la cabeza sin borrar sus fracciones, alzó la mirada para seguir observado a su alrededor.

La sonrisa en sus labios se agrando cuando reconoció una cabellera muy conocida en un puesto de víveres.

—¡Hinata! —exclamó el rubio emocionado y corrió estando feliz hacia su encuentro.

La aludida viró su rostro ante el llamado y observó al rubio con una sonrisa.

—Hola Naruto-kun —saludo Hinata, y se estiro un poco el abrigo en un intento de darse calor.

—Un mes sin ti me ha parecido una eternidad dattebayo —alegó dándole beso en la mejilla, ante tal acto, la ojiperla se sonrojo.

Después del ataque de Toneri el rubio se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por la Hyuuga, así que empezaron a salir, y después de un año se volvieron novios oficialmente.

Naruto recibo amenazas, principales de Hizashi (el padre de Hinata): "si la haces sufrir, desearías no haber nacido".

Otras fueron por parte de Ino, Kiba y Shino (que este último no pensó que lo haría): "si le eres infiel te castro con una cuchara caliente cabrón". Eso fue lo que le dijeron.

"Solo hazla llorar una sola vez y te daré unas vacaciones gratis en la dimensión del Sharingan, Usurantokachi". ¿Enserio es necesario decir de quién lo amenazó de tal manera?

Y hasta Sakura que no pensó que lo haría: "sólo quiero que la hagas feliz, pero si descubro que le eres infiel o la heces infeliz, te dejo sin descendencia".

Pero la última amenaza sí que le dio miedo, ya que Sakura era portadora de una fuerza monstruosa y era capaz de cumplir con sus palabras.

Pero después de todo, esta perdidamente enamorado de Hinata y era incapaz de hacerla sufrir.

—A mí también —dijo la ojiperla con un sonrojo en las mejillas y a Naruto le pareció la cosa más linda que había visto.

—¿Cuándo llegaste? —pregunto el rubio curioso de no haberse enterado antes.

—Ayer en la noche —respondió su novia empezando a caminar junto con él.

—¿Y por qué Kakashi-sensei no me dijo? —pregunto indignado.

—No lo sé.

—No importa, lo importante es que regresaste bien —el rubio le sonrió a Hinata que le devolvió la sonrisa, nada más que un poco tímida—. ¿Qué es eso? —cuestionó curioso observando que en la mano derecha la mujer cargaba una bolsa blanca.

—Son víveres para Sasuke-niisan, Hokage-sama me dijo que por fin se quedará en la aldea —sonrió y lo miro para comprobar sus palabras—, así que pensé que necesitaría esto —puntó la bolsa—. Después comprarlos iba ir a tu casa para que me llevaras a dónde vive… y aparte, quería verte —finalizó avergonzada.

Naruto sonrío embelesado por el sonrojo de su novia.

—Vamos yo te llevo. Desde ayer no veo al Teme... Déjame ayudarte con eso —como todo un caballero, le quito la bolsa de sus manos.

—Gracias —Hinata le dijo un beso fugaz en los labios.

`/`/`

Después de pasar un día entero familiarizándose con lo que sería su hogar, decidió darse una ducha caliente para entrar en calor.

Entro al baño: común y corriente, soso y limpio. El día que lo encontrará con algún adornó, sería un caos.

Se quito la ropa sin prisas. Y sin remordimientos, abrió el grifo de agua fría. Sus músculos se tensaron ante el contacto helado del agua, y, por primera vez en el día se permitió pesar en lo que constaba de su vida.

¿Qué habría sucedido para que Sakura se convirtiera una mujer indiferente?

Le daba muchas vueltas al asunto y al final no llegaba a ninguna respuesta, ya sabía que los padres de la ojijade murieron, esa podría ser una de las razones que hubo para que tuviera esa actitud. ¿Acaso era eso? Posiblemente, la prueba estaba en lo que él se convirtió al morir el Clan Uchiha junto con su familia.

Aunque eso era otra historia.

¿Por qué Sakura se iría a entrenar?

Él sabía que ella era fuerte, se lo demostró en la última Guerra que se desató. Su brutalidad y fuerza mental eran realmente sorprendentes.

« _El mundo en sí es un paraíso y nosotros nos encargamos de volverlo efímero, y por lo consecuente, un infierno consumido por las llamas del dolor_ ».

La frase hizo eco en su mente, frunció el ceño tratando de darle una razón cual debió haberlo pronunciado.

El mundo, un paraíso y a la vez un infierno. En eso estaba de acuerdo, ellos mismo se encargaban de destrozar todo lo bello de su hogar haciendo que se consumieron en los sentimientos negativos, cuales traían consecuencias graves para las personas cercanas a uno.

Se jaló el cabello frustrado, no había aclarado ni una duda, en vez de eso surgieron sin cesar, como: ¿por qué evita a todos los de su generación? ¿por qué evita verlo a los ojos? ¿a donde se fue aquella sonrisa radiante?

Y un sin fin, pero la más importante: ¿por qué le borro la memoria?

Suspiró profundo tratado de calmar su frustración, se torturaba innecesariamente por plantar preguntas sin respuestas.

Término de darse una ducha, cerró el grifo de la regadera, y salió de ésta teniendo una expresión indiferente en su rostro.

Apoyo las manos en el lavamanos y se inclino hacia adelante respirando pesadamente.

Estaba decidido, debía hacer algo al respecto con el problema de Sakura. No importaba que tan gordo y peligroso sea, valía la pena intentarlo. Si ella se sumía más en la oscuridad, sería verdaderamente doloroso tratar de salir del hoyo.

Así como a él.

Satisfecho con su reciente decisión, agarró una toalla y la enrollo alrededor de su cintura, se paso la mano por su cabello y salió del baño que estaba adentro del dormitorio.

Escaneo con la mirada el dormitorio para prevenir situaciones incómodas, luego se encaminó a la cómoda que estaba alado de la cama matrimonial.

Su vista se dirigió al objeto que reposaba encima de la madera.

La foto del equipo 7.

Naruto se la había dado alegando que debía tener la suya como recuerdo.

Observó fijamente la foto, en el aparecía un peli plata sonriendo y sus manos posadas sobre la cabeza de un rubio que fulminaba con la mirada a un pelinegro, éste lo ignoraba volteando al lado contrario con fastidio y teniendo la mano del peli plata en su cabeza, y por último, una pelirrosa que miraba sonriente a la cámara.

Que tiempos…

Vio detenidamente a la última, era la pelirrosa que tanto amaba.

Ya lo había aceptado, no abiertamente, pero era consciente de las reacciones que tenía al pensar en ella, al recordar su sonrisa y los ojos jades mirándolo con cariño.

Por eso, no le cabía en la cabeza como su pequeña molestia paso de ser a una mujer dulce y alegre, a una mujer sería y antisocial.

Volvió a suspirar.

Busco ropa entre los cajones, algo que no fuera sus capas, últimamente evitaba a toda costa esas prendas.

Una vez vestido, dio un vistazo rápido al reloj digital dándose cuenta que ya eran pasada de las 7.

Salió de la habitación para buscar comida, pero el rico olor a huevo y Onigiri le hizo recapacitar su idea de cocinar.

Cuando entró a la cocina, se encontró con Satsuki felizmente friendo un huevo estrellado, entonaba una canción mala y al parecer, no le importaba.

—Oh, ya te apareciste —la mujer se percató de su presencia, y señaló la silla con la pala de cocina—. Siéntate, la cena está lista.

Sasuke tomando la invitación, se sentó en la silla donde enfrente reposaba una tetera con café calentito humeante. Y el hambre se intensificó de inmediato, agarró una taza y sirvió aquel líquido amargo y gustoso para su paladar.

—No tenias nada en el refrigerador —se quejó levemente la pelinegra moviendo el sartén—. Y no encontré más que huevo y verduras, ¿no se supone que compraste algo comestible ayer?

Ante la cuestión, Sasuke bufo con ironía.

Resultó que el día anterior por la tarde, había ido a buscar su ropa a casa del rubio, éste le ayudó a traer lo poco que tenía en su departamento.

A base de eso, el Dobe se quedó con él toda la tarde para hacerle compañía (¿es que no tenía nada más que hacer?) y por eso Satsuki no apareció en todo el día (para su gran alivió) pero tuvo que aguantar sus quejas durante todo ese tiempo.

Por otro lado, el Uzumaki tuvo la "magnífica" idea de hacer compras para que sobreviviera.

Así pues, Naruto se adelanto por las tiendas alegando que él sabría perfectamente que comprar. Y Sasuke se fue por otro rumbo buscando sus adorados tomates, y una vez que hizo sus propias compras, alcanzó al Uzumaki.

El Uchiha descubrió que Naruto comparaba en su mayoría ramen instantáneo, y estaba a punto de terminarse el dinero. Así que le dio unos buenos golpes al idiota usurantokachi y después de unos cuantos insultos, se marcharon con el ramen. Sólo le faltaron algunos víveres, pero ya luego se encargaría de comprarlos sin tener revoloteando a Naruto cerca.

Y estaba seguro que si el rubio y él no se hubieran comido el ramen el día anterior, Satsuki estaría tirando la comida instantánea a la basura.

—Nos comimos todo ayer —se excusó él sin tomarle importancia al asunto.

Satsuki se giro de golpe al Uchiha alegando por su falta de preocupación por las cosas, y Sasuke espetó que no era un asunto de importancia como para que ella se estuviese quejando.

—Aparte de escuento, eres un grosero —reclamó ella.

Sasuke rodó los ojos. Si le dieran una moneda por cada vez que había escuchado esa frase, de seguro ya se habría podrido en tanto dinero.

Ambos escucharon el timbre de la entrada en la estancia, y se miraron entre sí preguntándose quien podría venir a visitar al azabache.

—Vas tu —dijo de inmediato la mujer obteniendo una mirada gélida por parte de su compañero—. No jovencito. Se vería extraño que una mujer joven este contigo en la misma morada. ¿Sabes cuantos rumores de levantarán? —pregunto llevándose las manos a las mejillas, horrorizada. Pero solo hacia drama.

Sasuke entendió su preocupación y asintió con entendimiento mientras se tocaba su frente.

—Por eso —siguió Satsuki al quitarse el delantal y acercándose al Uchiha que seguía sentado, y le dio varias palmas en los hombros, un tanto bruscas— tu iras a recibir visitas mientras yo me relajo con calma —dijo y dejó solo al azabache en un parpadeo: de repente había desaparecido con una corriente de aire.

Sasuke sencaminó el recibidor, considero las posibilidades de que estuviese allí Sakura (algo remotamente imposible), de ahí Kakashi y por último... Naruto.

Esperaba que fuera cualquiera de los primeros dos.

Abrió la puerta encontrándose con un rubio y una ojiperla.

—Hola Sasuke-niisan.

—Hinata —saludo el pelinegro con voz normal, ligeramente sorprendido por la aparición de la ojiperla allí.

—Teme cuanto tiempo dattebayo —dijo Naruto mirando al azabache como si no lo hubiera visto en siglos.

Hinata negó con la cabeza resignada sabiendo el rubio le había dicho que lo había visto hace un hace un día, y Sasuke casi puso los ojos en blanco porque apenas lo había visto ayer, pero se contuvo y en vez de eso los invito a pasar.

—Te traemos esto… esto es... —el rubio miró la bolsa tratando de recordar que era—. Es cierto ¿qué es esto? —ahora le pregunto a la Hyuuga.

Sasuke no pudo evitar mirarlo como un estúpido ante lo que dijo el Uzumaki, se suponía que traía cargando la bolsa, así que debería de saber que era, y Hinata sonrió nerviosa.

—Eso son víveres —dijo Hinata con tono condescendiente como si estuviera hablando con un niño de cinco años.

—Ah, ya me acuerdo —dijo nervioso rascándose la nuca.

Sasuke lo miro con cara de «si serás idiota, Dobe».

—Es para ti —dijo Hinata quitándole la bolsa a Naruto y se giró a Sasuke—. Creí que los necesitarías.

—La verdad es que si —confesó para su mal gusto pero agradeciendo el detalle de la Hyuuga—, ayer no los compre ya que "alguien" —no pudo evitar enfatizar la última palabra fulminando con la mirada al rubio y éste se hizo de oídos sordos volteando a otro lado silbando nerviosamente— en vez de comprarlos iba a arrasar con la comida chatarra —finalizó aceptado la bolsa que la joven le extendía.

—Vez Teme, te dije que compráramos los víveres y no el ramen instantáneo dattebayo —dijo inocentemente Naruto y a respuesta, recibió una mirada asesina por parte del azabache, por lo que se escondió detrás de Hinata en busca de protección.

—Hmp —Sasuke apartó su mirada de Hinata ya que el rubio se puso atrás ella como escudo.

—Que tal sí salimos a cenar ¿qué dicen? —propuso el ojiazul saliendo de su nuevo y reciente escondite.

—Me parece buena idea —dijo Hinata feliz al pensar en que pasaría tiempo con su novio y quien consideraba un hermano.

El pelinegro rechazo la invitación negando con la cabeza. Si iba, escucharía una regañisa por parte de Satsuki por toda la noche por despreciar su comida, y la verdad no se sentía con ánimos de escucharlos. Ni que fuera su madre.

—Tal vez la próxima vez —se retractó cuando vio a la ojiperla poner cara triste, pero al escucharlo observó cómo se ponía feliz.

—De lo que te pierdes Teme —Naruto lo miro burlón y Sasuke soltó un pequeño bufido de ironía—. ¿Vamos?

Hinata asintió con la cabeza.

—Si, nos vemos Sasuke-niisan.

—Adiós Teme.

—Nos vemos —el Uchiha se despidió observando en silencio a los dos visitantes desaparecer detrás de la puerta.

Expectante, alzó el brazo analizando la bolsa que Hinata le obsequio. La Hyuuga siempre andaba al pendiente de él cuando visitaba la aldea.

Pero como quisiera que en vez de Hinata, fuera Sakura quien lo hiciese.

Camino hasta la cocina y guardó los víveres en su almacena. Al estar allí ,se acordó que según él, comería algo para saciar su hambre, pero el solo recuerdo de la pelirrosa su apetito se esfumó.

Apago la estufa y sin levantar más, apago las luces y se dirigió directo al dormitorio.

Una vez allí, se coloco frente al mueble agarrando un objeto que reposaba encima.

—Si tanto la amas... —como de costumbre, las repentinas apariciones de Satsuki ya no lo sorprendían, tal vez porque sentía cuando salía de su interior—, ¿por qué no se lo dices?

Él apretó con fuerza al objeto, a un punto donde sintió un líquido tibio recorrer entre sus dedos. Y se volvió a verla con cierta brusquedad, tanto en sus movimientos como en su voz.

—Tu misma escuchaste lo que dijo... ¿Y pretendes que vaya a confesarle mi amor? Absurdo. Se lo confesé una vez, y al parecer no le importó. El amar es confiar y también destruir.

—Si no lo sabes manejar —rectificó ella—, y al parecer, tienes miedo que te destruya al no poder controlarlo... Al igual que ella.

Sasuke se dejo caer a espaldas de la cama, no quería escuchar nada y eso lo entendió Satsuki, quien dejó de hablar al sentarse en el marco de la ventana mirando la Luna infinita. Sus ojos se entrecerraron para luego suspirar con cansancio.

Mientras eso, Sasuke poso su mano izquierda abajo de su nuca como almohada y con la otra alzó el collar.

—Sakura —susurró el azabache mirando el collar y se lo llevo contra el pecho cerrado sus ojos.

— _Nee Sasuke-kun ¿no tienes frío? —pregunto Sakura chocando los dientes y temblando al mismo tiempo, y al instante se abrazo así misma tratando de darse calor corporal a pesar que la ropa abrigadora._

 _Sasuke estaba sentado a su lado, observando tranquilamente los copos de nieve descender sin prisas, con una pierna doblada hacia arriba y su antebrazo izquierdo apoyada en la rodilla. Ante el sonido de su voz, la miro de reojo ocultando una sonrisa._

— _Hmp —espetó divertido, pero ocultándolo muy bien—. No se para que te sales de la cabaña si tienes frío —contestó viendo como la chica hacia un tierno puchero ante sus ojos._

— _Sólo quería estar contigo —dijo Sakura volteando su rostro a un lado contrario del azabache._

— _Molestia —Sasuke notó que la pelirrosa se volteó a él y anticipo que de iba a protestar. Así que le lanzó una capa negra que reposaba a su costado—. Toma, cúbrete del frío —y respondió la cara de duda que le mandaba la ojijade al recibir la prenda._

— _Gracias, Sasuke-kun —Sakura se enrollo con la capa en busca de calor, su nariz roja entre salió de la prenda y sus ojos jades lo observaron de vuelta con alegría._

 _Sasuke no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa pero a su modo: esbozo una mueca resignada. De esas que había creído que no existían en él._

— _Cierto —Sakura chasqueo los dedos de repente haciendo que el pelinegro sobresaltara un poco de su lugar._

 _Ella empezó a rebuscar algo en el interior de la capa, provocando una inmensa intriga en el joven a su lado que se inclinó hacia ella con el propósito de saber por sus propios medios las acciones de ella._

— _Si quieres saber que es, primero cierra tus ojos —pidió dulcemente la ojijade con una sonrisa._

 _Sasuke frunció ligeramente el ceño ante la petición._

— _No._

— _Por favor —pidió nuevamente._

— _No._

— _Nee Sasuke-kun, hazlo._

— _No —decreto el pelinegro rotundamente mostrando su rostro serio._

— _Por favor Sasuke-kun —pidió Sakura haciendo un puchero sabiendo que el Uchiha no se resistía a esas reacciones._

 _Sasuke la miro indeciso y apretó los dientes; esos pucheros que hacía la pelirrosa son su debilidad. Maldita sea su lado accesible a pucheros encantadores. Ni el mismo sabia que existía ese lado... ¿Cursi? No, la gente lo llamaba "enamoramiento". ¿Y por eso debía acceder hacer estupideces?._

 _Suspiro derrotado._

— _Bien —respondió el Uchiha cerrando los ojos._

— _Solo espera —informó sacando la mano de la capa, agarro la del pelinegro y deposito en la palma el objeto que antes traía ella—. Puedes abrirlos._

 _Sasuke abrió sus párpados lentamente sintiendo un metal frío entre sus dedos, y al abrir su mano, descubrió que era un collar color plata: plano en forma rectangular con las orillas estaban curveadas, alrededor tenía incrustado piedrecitas de color negro y cada piedra tenía una línea que se unían al centro donde había un círculo y adentro, sumido en la placa, grabada una "S"._

— _Un collar —hablo Sasuke después de inspeccionarlo con la mirada._

— _Es un regalo para ti —dijo la chica mirándolo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas._

 _El joven desvío la vista a los labios de ella, y alzando el collar, rozó el metal en esa parte logrando que el sonrojo se intensificara y ella se cohibiera de vergüenza._

— _¿Y por qué el regalo? —quiso saber el pelinegro._

— _E-es... —tartamudeo la peli rosa nerviosa, de seguro por la cercanía del muchacho que sentía su aliento chocar contra su cara—... Un regalo de mi hermano. Dijo que debería dárselo aquí quien consideré importante... —susurró pérdida en sus recuerdos, el metal frío se despejó de sus labios y sonrió levemente al darse cuenta que su corazón latía con normalidad—... Así que..._

 _Sasuke la miro intensamente y dirigió una de sus manos a la suya, las entrelazo aceptando el regalo por su buena voluntad._

— _Lo acepto —dijo el azabache separándose de la ojijade tratando de no verla directamente a los ojos._

— _Pero quiero que te lo pongas._

 _Sasuke le concedió la petición solo para poder ver una de sus sonrisas alegres, cual llego al instante._

— _Se te ve lindo Sasuke-kun —felicito la chica sonriente._

Abrió sus ojos de sopetón, y lo primero que vio, fue el techo blanco de su vivienda; después de frotarse el rostro resignado de tener sueños que lo hacían desesperarse cada vez más, movió su cabeza hacia la ventana recordando que Satsuki le gustaba sentarse allí. Pero al no verla y percatarse que aún era de noche, estiro el brazo donde agarro el collar y lo dejo reposando en el mueble, rodo sobre sí quedando boca abajo para poder dormir mejor.

`/`/`

— _Me toca a mí —murmuró Sasuke incorporándose de su lugar deshaciendo el agarre de sus manos._

— _¿Tocar que? —preguntó la pelirrosa intrigada ante sus acciones._

— _Espera aquí —se limitó a decir y se perdió al interior de la cabaña._

 _La pelirrosa volteo el rostro hacia donde se veía los copos de nieve caer. Recordó que Sasuke decía que le gustaba el frío, y se debía que le facilitaba pesar con claridad; tal vez el gusto sea derivado a su carácter: cortante y frívolo._

 _Aunque ahora era menos frívolo._

— _Dame tu mano._

 _Se sobresaltó ante la voz ronca, logrando ser diversión del chico quien se inclino hacia ella y le repitió la oración._

— _¿Para qué? —pregunto la chica mirando al azabache con duda y curiosidad._

 _Sasuke bufo ante sus preguntas._

— _Anda sólo dámela —volvió a pedir el chico._

 _Sakura le extendió su mano derecha, en ella, Sasuke dejo caer lentamente la figura de un abanico rojo y blanco seguido de una fina cadena plateada._

 _Sakura se mostró sorprendida al reconocer la figura._

— _Sasuke-kun ¿este no es el emblema de tu Clan? —los ojos jades revelaron sus dudas._

— _Hn —el azabache asintió con la cabeza desviando un poco la mirada preparado para explicarle—. Cuando era niño, Itachi me dio este collar —Sasuke miro el objeto con un poco de tristeza que no pasó desapercibida por la muchacha—. Me hizo prometer que se lo daría a alguien quién formaría parte de mi —sonrío levemente mirando a Sakura—, en ese tiempo no sabía que significa eso, pero... ahora lo sé —finalizó mirándola fijamente a los ojos._

— _Si es tan importante para ti ¿por qué me lo das? —pregunto la chica haciendo que Sasuke sonriera levemente ante la ingenuidad de la ojijade._

— _Porque quiero que formes parte mi vida, Sakura —dijo seriamente mirándola a los ojos._

 _Sakura se impresionó enormemente ante su insinuación de ser una pareja. Sasuke no le había dicho lo que quería con ella, sólo lo había demostrado con actos y eso solo creo inseguridades en ella. Pero ahora se lo está diciendo con palabras._

 _Sonrió dulcemente y agarró las mejillas del Uchiha juntando sus frentes._

— _Siempre he sido parte de ti aunque tú no lo supieras —la pelirrosa le dio un beso suave en los labios._

— _Quiero que siempre lo tengas contigo —expreso su demanda entre el beso._

 _Sakura río un poco._

— _Así será —concedió poniéndose el collar en el cuello._

— _Sabes... al haberte puesto el collar significa que ya te casaste conmigo —bromeó el Uchiha esperando ver un reacción tierna en ella._

 _Y sí, Sakura se sonrojó violentamente ante el pensamiento se ser la esposa de Sasuke._

 _Y a éste como le encantaba provocar eso._

— _¿Qué clase de matrimonio es? —pregunto incrédula la chica._

— _Hmp —sonrió con malicia—, estilo Uchiha —respondió encogiéndose de hombros._

 _Ella rió con ganas._

— _Como el último Uchiha debes regir las costumbre —bromeó Sakura recargando su cabeza en los hombros del azabache._

 _Y él lo acepto con sus palabras._

— _Te amo Sasuke-kun —dijo de repente la Haruno rompiendo el silencio._

 _Sasuke la observó con dulzura por segundos, y Sakura no creyó aun que él fuera portador de aquel sentimiento._

 _Él paso un brazo por sus hombros acercándose más a ella, le beso su nuca suspirando y murmurando una palabra ininteligible antes de decír:_

— _Eres mi luz, Sakura..._

Sus párpados se abrieron de golpe al haber culminado el sueño tan enternecedor cual la sometió su estúpida conciencia.

Se sentó en la cama con el corazón latiendo rápidamente debido a la emoción que sintió al recordar uno de los pocos y maravillosos momentos de su miserable vida.

Soñar con Sasuke era algo irregular, normalmente no se permitía pensar en él en ese modo, para evitar flaquear.

Pero su regreso le afectaba de una u otra forma.

Se dejó caer de espaldas soltando un lastimero suspiro agotador, el peso de su conciencia empezaba a abrumarle.

Giro su rostro a la derecha encontrado con el mismo collar que Sasuke le dio, un recuerdo de cómo él acepto sus sentimientos por ella.

Pero no eran más que recuerdos, el tiempo pasado.

Le dio la espalda haciéndose un ovillo en su lugar, esperando poder descansar lo debido sin que las pesadillas volviesen a jugarle una mala pasada.

`/`/`

Su humor era de antaño, desesperante y asfixiante.

Toda la noche en vela al temer cerrar los ojos y tener pesadillas. Menos mal que un ANBU de su escuadrón llego a salvarle el resto de la mañana, informándole que, Kakashi solicitaba su presencia en el Despacho del Hokage.

Se plantó frente de la puerta tocando dos veces la madera con sus nudillos, cuando respondieron con un "adelante", ingreso a la habitación.

—¿Me mandó a llamar Hokage-sama? —preguntó una vez frente a la máxima autoridad de la aldea.

Kakashi alzó la vista teniendo el entrecejo fruncido, sopesando la respuesta base a como se dirigió la Haruno.

—No —articuló el Hokage dejando el aparato electrónico a un lado y apretando los labios—. Solicite la presencia de Haruno Sakura, no a la líder del escuadrón 10 —replicó el peli plata con voz neutra—. Así que retírate la máscara y deja de llamarme Hokage-sama... todavía no me acostumbro —agregó con desgano de tanto repetirlo y cerrando los ojos dando a entender que está sonriendo, pero de cansancio.

La pelirrosa se retiró la máscara dejando ver su rostro serio y aquellos ojos jades que lo miraron con algo de sarcasmo.

—¿Así está mejor Kakashi-sensei?

—Si, así está mejor —Kakashi miro a su ex-alumna con cierta nostalgia en su rostro.

Recordó a aquella pequeña de 12 años revoloteando alrededor de Sasuke buscando su aprobación, una cita o por lo menos una mirada; de el entusiasmo que ponía a las misiones y las sonrisas que les ofrecía a cada momento.

Esa imagen fue brutalmente arrancada de sus recuerdos, sustituyéndola por un rostro sereno y frío, distante y pasivo. Con dos gemas por ojos, sin el brillo cual las hacía ver hermosa.

Suspiro al entrelazar sus manos en el escritorio y poner su semblante profesional.

—Retomando el tema, necesito que hagas una misión de clase A, no es nada complicado pero requiere de mucho esfuerzo. Pero si es de suma importancia.

El silencio adorno la habitación, Sakura no emitió palabra alguna porque no protestaría por la misión, ella lo haría sin importar si se metía con la mismísima muerte.

Kakashi entrecerró sus ojos al notar el tic nervioso que salto en la frente de Sakura, se veía que la mujer no estaba en sus cinco minutos de paciencia.

—¿Me dirá cual? —pregunto ella en un murmuro amenazador.

Kakashi trago grueso, hubiese preferido que gritara a que murmurara, no sabía porque, pero le daba escalofríos.

—Dime, ¿aceptaras la misión? —preguntó nervioso esperando la respuesta que quería.

Sakura sintió incredulidad, no pudo ocultar su expresión debido a la pregunta, le había agarrado completamente desprevenida.

—Soy un ANBU, caracterizado de recibir ordenes sin replicar y cumplirlas aunque me cueste la vida... —susurró audible apretando los dientes—... aceptaré cualquier misión que me imponga —continuó mirándolo con indiferencia.

Kakashi se quedó mudo, analizando las palabras de la pelirrosa, la miro a los ojos tratando de buscar aquella niña que rodeaba felicidad, pero no encontró nada.

Sólo aquella mujer de mirada fría, una mujer que solo obedecía órdenes y las cumplía aunque le cueste la vida, como si fuera un títere.

Se entristeció ante ese pensamiento.

Pero no todo estaba perdido.

—Tú misión: vigilar a Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura ensancho los ojos levemente de sorpresa pero pronto recobró la postura.

« _No, esto tiene que ser una broma_ », se dijo Sakura internamente.

Definitivamente tenía que ser una broma.

La vida estaba en contra de ella, últimamente sus planes no salían como quería; y el estar alejada de Sasuke era parte de su plan, no debía estar cerca de él porque temía que recordará algo de ella y así todo se iría al caño.

No dijo nada, se quedó callada y por dentro se preguntaba: ¿Por qué no le dio la misión a otro? ¿Sai o Naruto? Pero... ¿por qué ella?

—Ah Naruto no porque es muy imperativo y Sai está cumpliendo otra misión —dijo Kakashi sonriendo al haber adivinado los pensamientos de la pelirrosa—. Además, tu eres la indicada, eres un Ninja con habilidades fascinantes —alago Kakashi a la ANBU, ésta sólo sonrió retorcidamente por el halago—. Pero esta misión no lo harás como ANBU sino como Jounin —eso hizo que Sakura dejará de sonreír para pasar a una mueca de "no..." —. Si Sakura. Lo vigilaras de cerca, no en las sombras. Lo visitaras, hablaras con él; en conclusión: convivirás con él. Y en pocas palabras, trabajarás en cubierto —finalizó agitando su mano fingiendo restarle importancia.

La idea del Hokage era que Sakura pasara el mayor tiempo posible con Sasuke, sabía que ellos tenían el sentimiento del amor mutuo, y a la vez los dos se necesitaban.

Pero, no solo era eso, el Consejo le pidió vigilancia hacia el Uchiha ya que ellos no confiaban del pelinegro. Aunque Kakashi no tenía porque dudar de su antiguo alumno.

Y está misión le cayó como un anillo de oro en el dedo, aprovecharía la oportunidad para que el azabache influyera en la ojijade y viceversa, quería de vuelta a su pequeña alumna, claro, si se podía.

« _Diablos_ », pensó irritada la pelirrosa, haría la misión le guste o no y eso es lo que más le enfermó. No entendió del todo la repentina misión, pudieron poner a cualquiera, ella era ANBU y sus misiones eran de infiltración y asesinato.

—Se lo que te preguntas y la respuesta es: Sasuke puede bajar la guardia estando tu a su lado. No sospecharía de ti ya que eres su compañera y de confianza —le hizo ver Kakashi mintiendo. Ya que todo eso era parte del plan, Sasuke estaba al tanto de ello.

—¿Cuando empiezo la misión?

El Hokage se llevo su mano a la barbilla poniendo una mueca pensativa, le habían ordenando que empezará la misión inmediatamente y le agradaba la idea.

—Empezarás en este preciso momento, pero primero vete a cambiar con ropa que no sea de entrenamiento, ya luego vas con Sasuke —le sonrió alegre ocultando un secreto.

« _Ya ni sé que podría ser peor_ », se dijo la peli rosa resignada.

« _¡Wow! ahora te pusieron de niñera…_ », Sakura escucho una voz de una mujer y la risa ronca adentro de su cabeza.

« _Cállate_ », gruño la pelirrosa mentalmente.

—Ya puedes retirarte —dijo Kakashi moviendo su mano en forma de despedida—. ¡Ah! y al final del día quiero el reporte.

Sakura creyó que Kakashi quería terminar de molestarla, pero aun así asintió con la cabeza con pesadez y se dispuso a desaparecer en una nube de humo.

`/`/`

Sakura aprecio afuera de su departamento, sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta.

Dejo sus zapatos en el recibidor con rapidez y se adentró al lugar.

Se adentro al pasillo y se acercó a la tercera puerta, la abrió dejando ver el dormitorio: una gran cama matrimonial en el centro con sábanas blancas y del lado derecho una ventana. Del lado derecho de la cama había un closet y del lado izquierdo una puerta.

Se encaminó a ésta y la abrió dejando ver el baño reluciente.

Se paro frente a espejo mirando su reflejo. Unos ojos carentes de emociones se reflejaron en el cristal devolviéndole la mirada.

Suspiró sonoramente e hizo unos sellos, volvió a mirarse al espejo y vio su cabello negro agarrado en una coleta, cual se soltó dejando apreciar su largo hasta la cintura.

—Uh… me gusta más el rosa —susurro para ella misma.

« _Cuando no_ », dijo con sarcasmo la misma voz de mujer dentro de su cabeza « _Pero de todos modos nada más te ocurre esto el último día del mes, no se para que te quejas_ ».

—Déjame en paz —contestó irritada la pelirrosa. Nada contribuía a calmar su enojo con Kakashi por darle esa estúpida misión.

« _Ya cásate mamá, no me dejas jugar un rato contigo._ », dijo afligida.

La Haruno odiaba ser su muñeca cuando estaba aburrida, así que para dejárselo en claro le ordenó que se callara de una vez.

« _Me callaré si me sacas_ ».

—No —contestó rotundamente la pelirrosa al empezar a llenar la tina con agua fría.

« _Ándale Sakura-chan, ¡sácame!_ », imploro repitiendo las palabras rápidamente que casi no se entendían, « _Prometo no meterme en problemas. Por favor_ ».

Sakura gruño con irritación, ya le estaba cabreado estar escuchando esa voz y no contribuía en no ignorarla.

Empezó hacer unos sellos con las manos y de pronto su cuerpo brillo, se vio como una silueta de mujer se separó de Sakura y cuando el resplandor cesó, se aprecio otra mujer a su lado.

Era de estatura mediana y con una apariencia de unos veinticinco años, su cabello morado y largo hasta arriba de la cintura lo cual estaba en capas. Unos grandes ojos púrpura reflejaban diversión.

Vestía un kimono negro que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, tenía estampados de pétalos de flores rojas y su obi de color vino sin moño alguno, las mangas eran ahogadas y sus sandalias ninjas negras.

La mujer le sonrió con socarreria.

—Oh, Sakura-chan por fin me sacó a pasear —dijo sarcásticamente la ojipúrpura mirándose así misma.

—Es porque no dejabas de molestarme, Ayame —contestó Sakura—. Oh, y para dejarte en claro que yo no soy tu juguete.

—Claro, claro —Ayame le dio por su lado mientras agitaba su mano y la miro con inocencia—. Pero tu tienes la culpa por no dejarme salir a menudo. Me privas de la diversión.

—¿Será por qué siempre te metes en problemas? —murmuró por debajo.

—¿Problemas? ¡Ja! Eso es _sininimo_ de mi segundo nombre.

—Es sinónimo analfabeta, y para empezar no tienes otro nombre... Que yo sepa —la corrigió Sakura con sarcasmo, y a la vez señaló la puerta con la mano—. Y al haber resuelto la duda. Puedes irte a la habitación continúa —pidió dejando caer su brazo y girarse a la bañera para ver el agua.

Ayame la miro ofendida haciendo una expresión exagerada con la boca.

—¿Me estas corriendo? —preguntó dolida, llevándose el dorso de la mano izquierda a la frente y con la otra mano se recargo del lavabo para remarcar su pose.

—Ah, si —Sakura le resto importancia a sus palabras y la corrió nuevamente pero ahora con palabras menos sutiles.

Ayame se irguió sobre su estatura al comprender que Sakura no caería en sus juegos... Por ahora. E inmediatamente se percató de la tina de la bañera llena y le preguntó a la Haruno si iba a tomar un baño.

La pelirrosa la miro como diciendo: "¿que no estas viendo el agua?". Y regreso su vista a donde antes.

—¿Y no se supone que deberías ir cumplir tu misión? —inquirió maliciosa sabiendo la reacción de Sakura.

Ésta la miro repentinamente con cara de pocos amigos. ¿Qué pensó al liberarla de su encierro? Al parecer que la dejara de molestar por un rato.

Pero eso le iba a costar muy caro.

—Mira, si no quieres que te encierre ahorita y no te dejé salir en «años» —enfatizó la palabras alertando a la mujer frente a ella—. Lar-gá-te —pronunció lenta y tétricamente Sakura mirando como a la peli morada, quien trago grueso y asintió varias veces con la cabeza.

—¡Si mamá! —hizo un saludo militar y sin dudarlo dos veces, salió como rayo afuera del baño cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Sakura suspiro.

—Por fin paz.

`/`/`

Naruto llevaba mucho tiempo tocando la puerta con los nudillos y nadie le abría, aunque sólo habían pasado cinco minutos desde que tocó el timbre de su costado y prefirió ir a los golpes. No tenía tiempo que desperdiciar, sus tripitas pedían alimento y dudaba de su propia resistencia ante su apetito.

Reparo por el pomo de la puerta, pensativo, y consideró sus opciones.

La primera: darse la vuelta e irse a comer ramen sin su amigo.

La segunda: abrir la puerta y rezar para que Sasuke estuviera en su departamento.

Eligió la segunda, ya que tenía curiosidad de ver el apartamento detenidamente.

« _Sólo espero que el Teme no deje como la anterior vez_ », pensó nervioso el rubio tragando grueso, y sin más, agarró el pomo de la puerta.

Y desafortunadamente para el Uzumaki, la puerta se abrió dando acceso al interior. Entró despacio observando frenéticamente a los costados para prevenirse de la futura agresión con una katana, cuando no vio amenazada su integridad física, relajo su postura y empezó a detallar el departamento a sus anchas.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de color blanco, sin cuadros o adornos.

Se quitó las sandalias ninjas que calzaba y se adentró a lo que se suponía que debía ser la sala, donde había una ventana grande, en medio de la estancia reposaba tres sillones de diferentes tamaños, y en el centro estaba un mesita de noche donde había un florero con una flor blanca.

Un pasillo estrecho se extendía frente de él, y constaba de tres puertas a los costados y separadas considerablemente.

Camino hacia la primera puerta que situada a la izquierda, y la abrió lentamente.

Se dejó ver las paredes de color azul claro; y el comedor de madera para cuatro personas en medio de la estancia, la estufa reposaba pegado a la pared, y a lado estaba el fregadero. El impotente refrigerador gris de dos puertas a su lado derecho, y arriba del fregadero, se colaba el aire por una ventana.

Cerró la puerta después de analizar y se giró para abrir la que está casi a sus espaldas. La abrió dejando descubriendo el cuarto de lavado, había una lavadora blanca y arriba de esta, un cesto vacío. Y acomodado en el piso, los detergentes y jabón quietos a sus pies.

« _¿El Teme lavara ropa?_ », se preguntó mentalmente imaginándose a Sasuke con un trapo en la cabeza y lavando ropa con cuidado, maldiciendo entre dientes al ver manchas en sus prendas.

Tal imagen causó una estrepitosa risa en el rubio.

`/`/`

Sakura salió de la bañera al escuchar ruidos provenientes de la habitación continúa; de seguro esa mujer curiosa buscaba algo que no fuese pergaminos y armas, y por lo consecuente, hacia un alboroto en la estancia.

Se enrollo rápidamente la toalla, no reparo de su aspecto hasta que salió del baño tapándose con Ayame, quien estaba sentada en la cama sosteniendo entre sus manos un collar que conocía muy bien.

—Que hermoso collar —la peli morada inspeccionó el objeto maravillada de la vida—... Se parece al abanico de los Uchiha.

—Porque lo es —rezongó la ojijade, a grandes sacadas se acercó a ella y le arrebató el emblema de las manos.

—¿Qué? ¿por que me lo quitas?, _mi_ estaba viendo el objeto —Ayame hizo un puchero.

—Deja de estar agarrando mis cosas —murmuró malhumorada pensando seriamente en guardar todas sus pertenecías importantes bajo llave, lejos de la mirada inquisidora de Ayame.

Se dirigió al closet pasando por todo el desastre de la habitación, secretamente se prometió obligar a Ayame recoger todo. Abrió de sopetón las puertas del closet, y sin más preámbulos, abrió unos de los cajones del pequeño mueble que yacía adentro, y dejo caer el collar.

—¿Por qué lo guardas? —pregunto la peli morada mirando por encima del hombro de la pelirrosa teniendo curiosidad.

—Simple: porque no te incumbe —contestó Sakura cerrando el cajón con demasiada fuerza, hasta las astillas saltaron.

—Que mala eres Sakura-chan —se quejo cruzándose de brazos—, _mi_ quería verlo, anda muéstramelo —pidió Ayame tratatando de acercarse al mueble.

—No —dijo la Haruno cortante empezando a buscar ropa.

Ayame se sentó en la cama resignada, con las piernas cruzadas y recargando sus codos en éstas y su cabeza en sus manos, observó a Sakura remover su ropa y renegó algo que la aludida no tomó importancia.

—¿Donde los abre puesto? —se preguntó Sakura removiendo los cajones del mueble.

—Sakura-chan, si buscas tu traje de ANBU te digo que está justo enfrente de ti —inocentemente apuntó el traje que colgaba de un gancho frente a Sakura.

La aludida se volvió para verla teniendo una cara de: si no me dices no cuenta.

—No estoy buscando eso.

—¿Y entonces que buscas?

—Algo —contestó distraídamente la ojijade volviendo a su antigua labor.

Ayame esbozó una mueca de resignación cruzándose de brazos, su mirada se entrecerró con sospecha al notar que la pelirrosa buscaba ropa que ponerse.

—A mi se me hace que no vas solo por una visita de cortesía.

—¿Qué no pusiste atención? —inquirió Sakura resignada—. Es un misión.

—Oh, si. Vigilar al famoso Uchiha Sasuke —ironizó Ayame alzando sus brazos y moviendolos hacia fuera—. Y déjame decirte algo: quiero conocerlo en persona

Sakura se quedó quieta de repente al escucharlo.

—Lo bofeteare por no poder defenderte bien... ¡Ah! Y de paso le digo que aún lo amas.

—No sabía que podías decir tantas idioteces juntas —se burló Sakura poniéndose una blusa de tirantes de rejillas negras que le quedaba ceñida al cuerpo.

—Yo no digo idioteces —contradijo indignada la peli morada—... Bueno, a veces —termino aceptado resignada en murmullo—. Pero esto no es ni una idiotez, ¿a que no? Sasuke ha sido el primer hombre en tu vida ¿no? —la mirada de Ayame se torno seria al decir aquello.

Sakura se tenso en su lugar, y eso hizo replantarse a Ayame sobre su comentario.

—No quiero volver a hablar de esto ¿quedo claro? ¿O es que acaso necesitas unos cuantos golpes? —lanzó su amenaza entre dientes y en sus ojos se reflejó el dolor que sentía al hablar de ese tema.

Ayame no se dejó intimidar por la discípula de la Goidame, así que se incorporó de la cama asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Mi cabeza está perfectamente, mocosa.

Una vez dicho eso, la Haruno pareció satisfecha y prosiguió con lo suyo dejando a la mujer con sus pensamientos.

« _Será mejor no tocar ese tema por ahora, sé que te duele hablar de eso_ », pensó Ayame hablándole a la ojijade en su mente. « _Sakura, ¿cuándo volverás a hacer la misma de antes?_ », se preguntó mirándola con tristeza reflejada en sus ojos.

Al terminar de cambiarse, se dirigió al baño y se planto frente al espejo, frunció el ceño con desagrado al verse a si misma.

—¿Por qué me duele hablar de eso? —se preguntó con agonía al ver sus ojos cristalizarse y evito las gotas en su rostro al tallarse los párpados con los pulgares.

—¿Sabes? puedes llorar si quieres, Sakura.

La aludida hizo caso omiso a su comentario dejando de tallarse los ojos, al percatarse de la presencia de Ayame recargada en el umbral de la puerta con el semblante serio, esbozó una mirada irónica.

—No llorare más, me di cuenta que no solucionará mis problemas —espetó la Haruno a regañadientes mientras hacía unos sellos para volver su cabello color rosa.

—Pero sirve para desahogarte.

—No, es símbolo de debilidad —contradijo desviando la mirada al espejo mientras se amarraba su cabello en una coleta alta dejando dos mechones largos caer sobre su rostro.

La ojipúrpura suspiró frustrada, Sakura siempre le mataba el punto y no sabía dónde demonios había oído esa estupidez.

—Regresaras a mi interior —dijo Sakura como si estuviera hablando del clima que hace hoy y cambiando radicalmente de tema.

Ayame mostró una cara de espanto.

—¿No me puedes dejar un ratito afuera? —preguntó Ayame mirando con esperanza a Sakura.

—No —respondió tajante la pelirrosa empezando a hacer unos sellos.

—Hacemos un trato ¿qué dices?

Sakura se hizo de oídos sordos al pronunciar unas palabras.

—¡Espera, espera, espera! —exclamó Ayame retrocediendo dos pasos y moviendo sus manos al frente—. ¡Si me dejas un día afuera y si no me meto en problemas me dejarás toda la semana entera afuera! ¡Pero si me meto en problemas, me encierras tres meses y me quedo calladita un mes! —propuso como si estuviera ofreciendo un dulce mirando a la Haruno.

Sakura arqueo una ceja intrigante y llevó una mano a la barbilla de forma pensativa.

Sonaba muy tentadora la pospuesta, eso de que se quedara en silencio por todo un mes era una gloria para ella, un mes sin estar escuchando sus malos chistes y babosadas que salían de la nada.

Aunque por otro lado, la determinación de Ayame era un problema, cuando se proponía algo lo cumplía a como diera lugar. Y si eso implicaba no meterse en ningún embrollo, lo haría.

Pero como dicen: quien no arriesga no gana.

Suspiro resignada aceptando la petición asintiendo con la cabeza y caminó directo a la habitación.

Ayame chillo de euforia haciendo que Sakura casi la golpeara ante el sonido agudo que lastimo sus oídos.

—¡ _Mi_ conocerá la aldea!

—Ya la conoces —interrumpió caminando al armario buscando el collar que le quito con anterioridad a la peli morada.

—¡No es así! Tu nunca vas a donde yo quiero.

—¿Será porque es una tienda de lencería? —se pregunta a sí misma, abrió el cajón sacando el collar, se lo puso alrededor del cuello y camino fuera de la habitación—. Ah, si te retienen (por si te metes en problemas) menciona mi nombre.

—¿Seré como tu prima? —hecho andar su suerte parpadeando varias veces y mirándola con ilusión.

Sakura agitó su mano restándole importancia, y se sentó en el recibidor para ponerse las botas negras.

—¡Si, seré la prima de Sakura-chan! —exclamó emocionada la ojipúrpura dando saltitos de alegría. Allí es donde Ayame salió de su alucinación y la miro con duda—. ¿A dónde vas?

Sakura la miro de mala gana espetando que ella sabía muy bien a donde se dirigía, y que no estaba de humor para soportar sus juegos.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no puedo ir contigo? —la mujer hizo una especie de puchero mirando triste a la Haruno.

—Exactamente —contestó terminando de ponerse la bota, se incorporó de su lugar y la miro sobre su hombro.

Ayame casi hacía berrinche por no poder acompañarla, se cruzó de brazos y le lanzó una mirada indignante.

—Solo no te metas en problemas —pidió dejando dislocada a Ayame, quien no pronunció palabra alguna cuando Sakura salió del apartamento—. ¡Y levanta todo tu chiquero del cuarto!

Ayame fulmino la puerta con la mirada, y soltó un bufido de indignación.

`/`/`

Naruto agarró el pomo de la puerta y la giro, pero no cedió por el simple hecho que tenía pestillo por dentro. Así que no le quedo de otra más que tocar la puerta del dormitorio gritando el nombre de su amigo.

—¡Teme! ¡Si sales de allí, yo pago el desayuno! —propuso después de un rato dándole patadas a la puerta.

Se rasco la nuca con gracia, ¿cómo es que su amigo no se levantaba? que él se acuerde, el Uchiha era muy madrugador, pero empezaba a creer que eso ya era cosa del pasado.

Escuchó pasos sonoros dentro de la habitación poniendo en alerta sus sentidos, quien se giro a la puerta y se preparo para recibir los insultos mañaneros de Sasuke.

El pestillo sonó, y la puerta fue abierta de sopetón acompañado con un:

—Como molestas, usurantokachi.

Naruto se quedo estático al escuchar una voz femenina hablarle, y se mostró incrédulo porque frente a él, estaba de pie una mujer bella, de mirada penetrante con unos ojos negros intimidantes. Se veía que no pasaba de los 25 años, su piel era clara, cabellera larga azabache con dos mechones cortos a los costados de su rostro y un fleco cubría su ojo izquierdo.

Su entrecejo estaba fruncido.

Vestía extraño, pues un pantalón negro ahogado cubría sus piernas y una playera blanca sin mangas dejaba al descubierto sus brazos.

Ahora fue el turno de Naruto en fruncir el ceño mirando a la pelinegra con sospecha. Ese era el departamento de Sasuke ¿qué hacia una mujer ahí?.

Una de dos: o se equivoco de departamento o en verdad había una mujer en aquella habitación.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Naruto respectivamente con desconfianza.

El ceño de la mujer se marco al escuchar tal pregunta estúpida —a su parecer—, antes si quiera pudiera pronunciar respuesta, Naruto volvió a hablar.

—¿Acaso el Teme a estado con una mujer y no me ha dicho nada? —se preguntó así mismo Naruto dándose cuenta que, la ropa que traía puesta la oji negra era de hombre, así que técnicamente era del Uchiha—. Que insensato, ¡primero debió de decirme a mi!

—Deja de decir tantas estupideces juntas —ordenó la joven mujer mirando al rubio de malas pulgas y éste la miro ofendido—, idiota... —se quedó a medias ante el insulto y agachó la mirada mirándose los senos.

Ella ensancho los ojos antes de andar a grandes zancadas al baño irradiando un aura oscura.

El rubio se limitó a rascarse la nuca y mirar hacia donde se fue la joven, preguntándose una cosa: ¿Quién era esa mujer?

`/`/`

Negó profunda y mentalmente mientras se dirigía al baño, se suponía que «esto» lo debía saber con anticipación.

No se había dado cuenta de su estado, ya que, cuando escucho al rubio hablarle por el otro lado de la puerta, pensó en ignorarlo y seguir durmiendo. Pero se retracto después de unos cuantos golpes en la puerta y decidió sacarlo a patadas de su casa para seguir durmiendo.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su voz ya que estaba más ocupado en fulminar con la mirada al Uzumaki, y escuchar sus típicas tarugadas. Pero cuando escucho su propia voz se dio cuenta de su estado, y además el rubio que tiene por amigo lo vio y...

¿Y cómo demonios entró Naruto allí?

Sin duda saldría de su casa directo al hospital.

—¡Ah! —exclamó dando dos traspiés anonado, se tocó desesperadamente el rostro con los dedos esperando que no fuese real.

En el espejo aparecido el reflejo de un rostro femenil y joven.

De Satsuki.

Como última alternativa, se pellizco fuertemente la mejilla haciendo que diera un fuerte gemido de dolor.

Se sobó su mejilla dándose cuenta que no era un sueño.

Sin duda no sería su día.

`/`/`

—¡Ah!

El grito procedente del interior del baño le hizo encogerse un poco de hombros, vaya, al parecer esa mujer tenía buenos pulmones.

Se sobó la barbilla pensativo, no tenía ni idea de la identidad de la pelinegra...

Un gemido ahogado lo arrastro a la conciencia y que su cerebro trabajará al instante.

¿Una mujer pelinegra?

Volteo directamente al retrato que estaba encima de la cómoda. Identificando la mujer pelinegra con Sasuke, y pensó en la posibilidad que su amigo haya utilizado un jutsu de transformación para jugarle una broma o en verdad era la novia/amante del Uchiha.

Aunque, él tenía conocimientos sobre los sentimientos de su amigo, el Uchiha le confesó sus sentimientos por Sakura cuando estaba ebrio, y bien dicen que los niños y los borrachos no dicen mentiras. Por ello, se fue mejor por la primera suposición ya que le llamó «idiota».

Pronto se tenso en su lugar, y trago grueso clavando su mirada azul en la puerta entreabierta del baño.

Si esa «mujer» era en realidad Sasuke, se metería en serios problemas porque invadido su espacio personal...

Sin pensarlo tres veces, salió corriendo por el pasillo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Una vez en la sala, su estómago rugió haciendo que sus pies dejaran de moverse para dar la vuelta a la puerta de la cocina y comenzar a caminar.

Tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes, pero tenía mucha hambre y por lo consecuente su instinto de supervivencia estaba bloqueado, y olvidó completamente porque corría.

Con toda la paciencia del mundo, se planto frente al refrigerador abriendo la puerta de abajo, se posicionó de cuclillas y agarró lo primero que su mirada curiosa encontró.

Una jarra con un líquido rojo atrajo su atención, busco un vaso con la mirada y cuando lo hayo, virtio el líquido en el interior.

Al primer sorbo, la lengua detecto un paladar nada agradable, haciendo que escupiera el líquido rojo sobre la mesa poniendo una mueca de asco.

—¿Pero que rayos?, es jugo de tomate, que asco —se pasó la palma de la mano por la lengua tratando de alejar el mal sabor—. ¿Cómo es que el Sasuke toma esto? —dijo con una mueca de disgusto.

Dejo la jarra en el mismo lugar donde lo encontró y miro con detenimiento las cosas comestibles que yacían dentro.

Leche, frutas, verduras y cosas verdes que no supo identificar, se reflejaron en sus ojos azules.

No veía nada de su gusto.

Se rasco la nuca algo desconcertado, dudaba que Sasuke comiera aquello.

—¿Y a esto se le llama comida? —se preguntó con resignación en voz alta rascándose nuevamente la nuca.

`/`/`

Sasuke salió del baño dando grandes zancadas buscando con la mirada al rubio, inspeccióno todo con ojo crítico, y al no hallar rastro de él, sus pensamientos asesinos se dieron a flote.

Si a Naruto se le ocurrió haber salido por la puerta principal con intenciones de chismorrear sobre su estado, el Uzumaki andaría por toda la aldea mostrando sus lindos y hermosos moratones.

Oh, y sus otros pensamientos se dirigieron a Satsuki. Cuando esa mujer regresará al día siguiente, no se escaparía de su venganza por no haberle avisado un día antes de que edo pasaría. La haría cocinar las tres comidas, lavar la ropa y limpiar en lugares que ni siquiera utiliza.

Era confuso su estado, pero ahora era asi: cuerpo de mujer (Satsuki un poco más joven), y mente y alma de hombre (Sasuke).

Si, era Uchiha Sasuke.

Dio la media vuelta con suma rapidez, estaba acostumbrado a su cuerpo masculino y pesado, por ello, sus movimientos eran más rápidos y ágiles en ese estado. Dando grandes pasos, salió al pasillo con intenciones homicidas.

—¿Y a esto se le llama comida?

Paro en seco dado por sentado que habría un acontecimiento fúnebre en el dapartamento. Abrió la puerta de sopetón, encontrándose con la mota rubia dentro del congelador.

De un movimiento rápido, se posicionó alado de él al descubrir que agarraba un envase con la etiqueta que decía: Helado de Café.

Como odiaba que le gustase algo dulce y amargo a la vez.

No era dulce ni amargo, su lengua se ponía eufórica de cierta manera al deleitarse con el sabor, y a la larga aprendió a apreciarlo.

Sasuke dio una patada por detrás de las rodillas a su amigo sacándole un grito de sorpresa, doblegandose y dejando caer el bote.

Sasuke agarró el objeto antes de que tocará el suelo, termino de golpea a Naruto en la cabeza con su pie y se alejo del hombre que yacía con el trasero pegado al suelo y sobandose la cabeza.

Dejo la golosina nuevamente dentro del congelador, cerró la puerta de forma brusca y se giro al hombre. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho exigiendo una respuesta.

—¿Qué vienes hacer aquí? —preguntó ya más tranquilo, pero sin dejar de maquinar diferentes maneras de aniquilar al rubio.

—¿Eres Sasuke, no? —Naruto contestó con otra pregunta, y a cambio recibió un mirada de reproche por parte de la mujer—. ¿O no será que me quieras seducir? —insinuó mirándola de manera pícara y levantando las cejas.

Sasuke le propinó una mirada asesina tocando el vaso con aires amenazantes.

—¿Cómo te verías con un chichón en la cabeza? —preguntó de forma sutil esbozando una extraña mueca.

Naruto tartamudeo su respuesta.

—H-Horrible.

—Entonces, piérdete.

—Ya, Teme. Solo quiero saber porque utilizas un jutsu de transformación.

—Te advierto una cosa —dijo Sasuke después de pensar en sí confiar en el rubio para ese tipo de situación—: esto queda entre nosotros ¿entendido? —su voz adquirió cierto tono amenazante.

El Uzumaki asintió eufórico estando de acuerdo y se incorporó de su lugar murmurando algo relacionado con comer cuanto antes.

—Claro dattebayo.

Se sentaron en la mesa, uno frente al otro. Naruto espero paciente a que su amigo empezará a explicar su estado, le carcomia la curiosidad y Sasuke no ayudaba en nada al quedarse callado.

—Hace... —empezó a decir Sasuke.

—Espera Teme —interrumpió Naruto teniendo el semblante serio.

—¿Hn? —espetó de mala gana la mujer fulminandolo con la mirada.

—Si eres mujer... ¿Cómo se supone que vas a ser novio de Sakura-chan? —preguntó horrorizado.

Sasuke no pudo evitar frotarse el rostro con la mano y murmurar cosas inteligibles.

—A menos que seas su novia —Naruto se frotó la barbilla con los dedos, pensativo—. Pero a Sakura-chan no le gustan las mujeres, así que... ¿solo quedarías como su hermana mayor? —mostró una mueca de circunstancia—. ¡Tal vez se consiga a un hombre de verdad!

Y ese fue el limite de la cordura y paciencia para Sasuke.

`/`/`

En algún lugar de Konoha, en un edificio de color rojo y blanco, en el último piso, (específicamente en el apartamento diez) se ve una mancha amarilla caer desde la ventana de la cocina.

`/`/`

Ahora Naruto está sentado en la silla, con un moratón en el ojo derecho y el labio partido que sangraba levemente.

Frente a él, la mujer lo miraba de forma nada agradable. Ya se había puesto una camisa azul de cuello alto y mangas cortas, también se vendo los senos.

—Eres Sasuke —dijo Naruto muy convencido por el hecho. Si esa mujer fue capaz de golpearlo y tirarlo por la ventana cuando lo provocó, eso quería decir que era su mejor amigo.

La mujer agitó la cabeza a un costado ocultando su irritación.

—Hn.

Naruto soltó una risa, esos monosílabos solo los soltaba su amigo y ese simple hecho le dio la razón.

—¿Por qué utilizas un jutsu? —decidió preguntar con curiosidad marcado en sus fracciones, pero sin burla en el rostro.

La mujer entrecerró sus ojos negros pensando que Naruto no era del todo infantil, su actitud seria era prueba de ello.

Apoyo las manos en la mesa comenzando a relatar y a su vez, a recordar.

—Hace tres años...

 _ **Flash back**_

 _Sasuke volvió a levantar la mirada a la entrada del local esperando ver a quien llegaría con su mensaje, al no notar una presencia conocida, bajo nuevamente la mirada a los dangos._

— _Sasuke —llamaron después de unos minutos._

 _El aludió alzó la vista encontrándose con la mirada socarrona de Suigetsu._

— _Llegas tarde —apuntó el Uchiha._

— _¿Ah? No tengo la culpa que haya un calor horrible, tuve que parar varias veces a tomar un rico baño... —se excusó berrinchudo—, después de todo tengo que mantener la belleza —dijo de forma dramática el peli blanco._

 _Sasuke negó levemente con la cabeza, resignado._

— _Toma —dejo su monólogo de lado extendiéndole un pergamino con el sello del actual Hokage._

 _Unas horas atrás, Sasuke recibió un mensaje en donde el Hokage lo solicitaba para una misión cual aceptó, no tenía mucho que hacer en esos días, todavía estaba considerando que rumbo tomar para su reciente investigación que era un tanto personal._

 _Abrió el pergamino y leyó cuidadosamente:_

"En el templo Shikuka que se encuentra entre la frontera del País del Fuego con la Aldea de la Hierba, los mojes han solicitado a Ninjas para proteger sus aposentos. Ya que un grupo de Ninjas Renegados los atacan sin aparente razón alguna. Su misión: proteger el templo, negociar con los Renegados e investigar la razón cual los atacan".

 _Sasuke no presto mucha atención a lo último, su mente sólo veía el «Su misión». Alzó la vista al albino bufando internamente._

— _Vámonos. Entre más rápido lleguemos, más rápido terminaremos con esto._

— _Yo quiero comer, me lo merezco por los días que he viajado —dijo el peliblanco indignado mirando al Uchiha, éste le envió una mirada indiferente._

— _Haz lo que quieras —Sasuke dejo el dinero de la cuenta en la mesa y empezó a caminar a la salida._

 _Suigetsu suspiro resignado porque no comería nada y se apresuró a seguir al Uchiha._

`/`/`

 _El rostro de ambos hombres fueron bañados a la tenue luz rojiza del atardecer, alzando sus miradas, descubrieron unas amplias escaleras que ascendía a lo alto de una colina._

 _A sus alrededores los árboles se alzaban con impotencia, dejando ver sus hojas verdes y de diferentes figuras. Algunas empezaban a caerse y otras simplemente se preparaban a renacer, como todos los años; una rutina que no parecía ser cansina._

— _Hemos llegado —comentó distraído Suigetsu mirando a su compañero —que tenía cara de pocos amigos—, y éste al escuchar nuevamente la voz del albino, le lanzó una mirada asesina con ojos rojo y morado._

 _El albino se hizo el sordeado volteado en dirección contraria evitando su mirada._

 _Estar conviviendo con ese cara de pez por dos días enteros, llegó a perturbar los nervios de Sasuke y su irritación era palpable. Juraba que la próxima palabra emitida por los labios contrarios, sería la última que musitara._

 _Y sin más empezaron a subir las escaleras._

— _Que lindo atardecer —comento con voz melosa el albino, Sasuke solo lo miro de soslayo sin variar de expresión—. Tengo que preguntar algo —dijo dejando un pie apoyado sobre el escalón continuo._

 _Por el contrario, Sasuke ascendió unos escalones más, y al percatarse de que no era seguido, se detuvo de golpe. Irritado, lo miro sobre el hombro murmurando algo relacionado con matar sadicamente a alguien en especifico._

— _Mi pregunta es —Suigetsu movió su mano al frente y señaló con el dedo índice a donde se lograba ver aquella Tori roja que se acaba desde lo alto. Sin importarle la reacción de Sasuke preguntó—: ¿por qué estamos en el templo?_

— _¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa? —no pudo evitar murmurar el azabache aspirando con fuerza para reprimir sus impulsos de golpearlo._

— _¡Hey! —se sintió sumamente ofendido por lo que protesto sin parar—. Es mala educación responder una pregunta con otra pregunta…_

 _«_ Que suspicaz _», pensó irónico el azabache._

— _... Y yo responderé tu pregunta —cuando Sasuke le presto atención, Suigetsu yacía casi frente de él alzando un dedo a la altura de su rostro y parloteando— para que veas que yo no soy un mal educado —se llevó una mano a la cabeza revolviendo sus hierbas blancas por el calor—. Esta no es una pregunta del tipo estúpida —señaló— esas las hace mi amigacho Naruto —digno, le hecho la bola a su amigo—. Y yo hice una pregunta del que se utiliza cuando uno tiene una dud…_

 _No pudo terminar su explicación porque, en un impulso de hacerlo callar, Sasuke levantó su pierna y estampó violentamente la planta del zapato contra el rostro del peliblanco._

 _Suigetsu perdió indubitablemente el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas contra los escalones, dio bruces rodando sobre su cuerpo soltando quejidos de dolor como: ¡Ah! ¡Uh! ¡Ah! ¡Uh! ¡Ah!._

 _Una mueca de satisfacción adornó el rostro del azabache al contemplar como si de una película cómica se tratase, a Suigetsu caer cuesta abajo sin contemplación._

 _Alguien se aclaró la garganta a sus espaldas atrayendo su completa atención. Dio media vuelta para encarar de frente y alzó la mirada._

 _De pie en la orilla de los escalones, un monje de avanzada edad lo miraba fijamente. Su cabeza no tenía pizca de cabello y era reluciente contra el crepúsculo que se extendían sobre ellos. Los grandes ojos azules lo analizaban con desconfianza nada disimulada._

 _Vestía un kimono blanco hasta el suelo, dejando una pequeña franja para que no se arrastrará contra éste; encima, una túnica negra le cubría hasta los codos junto con unas sandalias de madera tradicionales._

 _El monje entrecerró sus ojos después de analizar a Sasuke, esas prendas oscuras y ese aire peligroso eran difíciles de ignorar._

— _¿Quiénes son ustedes? —pregunto el hombre, su voz era ronca y un poco rasposa._

 _El azabache, impasible, saco de un solo movimiento el pergamino que lo acreditaba como Ninja de Konoha, mostró el sello mientras decía su identidad._

— _Somos Ninjas de Konoha._

 _El anciano entrecerró su mirada zafiro sospechando de ellos, pero se dejó creer y se presentó cordialmente._

— _Soy uno de los monjes de este templo —hizo una reverencia y Sasuke inclino la cabeza devolviendo el saludo—. Mi nombre es Kenta. Pasemos al templo... —señaló, pero al recordar al otro ninja pregunto—: ¿o prefiere esperar a su amigo? —el anciano se acerco a las escaleras curioso, se inclino hacia adelante terminando de observar a Suigetsu al principio de las escaleras, con los ojos en forma espiral, convulsionándose y con una pierna arriba—. ¿Él estará bien?_

— _Hierba mala nunca muere —recitó Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia, como si el de ojos morados fuera un insignificante insecto._

 _Kenta emprendió su camino al templo seguido por Sasuke, dejando atrás a un peliblanco tendido en el suelo recuperándose de sus lesiones._

`/`/`

— _El templo siempre fue protegido por nosotros, recibimos un entrenamiento de Samurais —reveló Kenta al estar caminando al templo. Detrás, Sasuke y Suigetsu lo seguían de cerca escuchando atentamente— los Ninjas nunca pisaron estas tierras sagradas._

— _Es un honor ser los primeros —Suigetsu sonrió socarrón._

— _No lo son —indiferente, Kenta se detuvo solo para lanzarles una mirada gélida por su atrevimiento._

 _Suigetsu ensancho su sonrisa mientras que Sasuke se mostró indiferente al no detener su andar, y paso por un costado del monte, sin mirarlo._

— _Hasta que los Ninjas Renegados se les dio por atacar —acertó el Uchiha al observar, a lo lejos, los muros que protegían el templo sagrado. En ellas, unas marcas de lo que parecían ser zarpazos de animales se deslizaban por todo lo ancho. Frunciendo el ceño dijo—: ¿Tiene alguna idea del «por qué» lo hicieron?_

 _Sasuke noto el brillo de vacilación en los ojos zafiro, junto con una pequeña tensión sobre los hombros viejos; y Kenta renegó saber algo al respecto encogiéndose de hombros._

— _Solo deseo que protejan este tiempo —dijo, y entonces señaló las zarpas en los muros—. Como pueden ver, nos superaron en número y milagrosamente salimos victoriosos. Pero dudo que la próxima ver así sea._

— _El problema culminaría su protegemos lo que buscan —dedujo el azabache yendo directo al grano. Sospechaba que los Renegados no atacaba el templo solo por querer saquear víveres, si no, por una apreciada reliquia._

 _Kenta trago grueso con evidente nerviosismo, y volvió a renegar saber el verdadero motivo por el cual los atacaban._

— _Entonces, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí —aseguró Sasuke utilizando su típico tono cortante. Dio media vuelta y camino en dirección a la salida._

 _Suigetsu lo miro dudoso debatiéndose internamente en si seguirlo o no, pero al notar que Sasuke pasó a su lado yéndose por donde vinieron, se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a seguirlo._

— _¡Esperen! No deberían irse —desesperado, Kenta troto para alcanzarlos, ya que los Ninjas no detuvieron su andar decidido—, solo tienen que proteger el templo sin preguntar. ¿Podrían hacerlo?_

— _Tengo que entregar un informe escrito —dijo como respuesta el azabache saliendo del templo junto a Suigetsu y Kenta pisándoles los talones._

— _Puedes hacerlo —aceptó Kenta desesperado—. Solo..._

— _Para redactar ese informe necesito detalles —Sasuke se detuvo en seco al borde de las escaleras, justo donde la Tori se alzaba con majestuosidad sobre ellos. Dio media vuelta para encarar al monje de frente— cuáles está ocultando._

— _Si el detalle es el dinero —dijo de pronto Kenta— les daré el triple si lo hacen sin preguntar._

— _Créame, anciano —está vez intervino Suigetsu con su voz carente de emociones, y con una mirada iracunda prosiguió—. Konoha puede sobrevivir sin su plata... Si lo que quiere son marionetas en vez de Shinobis, ha buscando en el lugar equivocado —finalizó mirándolo con una especie de repulsión._

 _Se había mantenido al margen en la situación, pero cuando Kenta mencionó el asunto del dinero, eso sí que le molestó, y mucho. Podría ser que su tiempo de mercenario terminó y que fuera alguien sin escrúpulos. Pero ese monje era de esas personas que pensaban que con dinero se resolvía todo, y Suigetsu como odia a ese tipo de personas._

— _Gracias por la información, creo que me equivoque de Ninjas —dijo altanero el monje—. Los verdaderos cumplirán la misión mejor que ustedes._

 _De un momento a otro Suigetsu se urgió hacia atrás soltando una sonora carcajada cual se prolongó a risas divertidas mientras se dejó caer al suelo retorciéndose como un gustado moribundo._

 _Sasuke se limitó a no dirigirle la mirada, al parecer el pequeño árbol a su derecha parecía ser el secreto del universo; y Kenta lo miró incrédulo._

 _De pronto, Suigetsu se enderezo de golpe como si unos segundos atrás no se hubiera retorcido de la risa en el suelo._

— _¿No sabe quiénes somos nosotros? —se hizo el ofendido tocándose el pecho con su mano, la expresión dolida se dejó ver tras esos ojos divertidos—. No me contesté —interrumpió al monje que había abierto la boca para protestar—. Soy Hozuki Suigetsu —hizo una reverencia galante con una sonrisa que dejaba entre ver sus dientes de serrucho—, para servirle a Kami y a usted, por supuesto, antes que nos insultara._

 _Kenta mostró una mueca de desdén al peliblanco pensando que era un completo loco, y Sasuke empezaba a reemplazarse seriamente la salud mental de su compañero._

— _Y mi amigo de aquí —siguió diciendo el albino, palmeo el hombro izquierdo del Uchiha y éste lanzó una mirada a la extremidad de Suigetsu como si fuera la bacteria más asquerosa del mundo—, es Uchiha Sasuke..._

— _¿No eres un criminal de clase S? —le preguntó Kenta a Sasuke frunciendo el ceño._

— _Era —protestó ligeramente Sasuke hastiado de la situación—. Y si ese es el problema, cuente que en unas horas otros Ninjas vendrán._

 _Sasuke se dispuso a marcharse, no estaba de humor como para tratar con un anciano obstinado y altanero; pediría a Kakashi que enviara otros Ninjas para cumplir la misión porque él no lo haría. El monje no le mostró un agradable rostro cuando supo su nombre._

 _Luego de pasar tiempo fuera de Konoha después de la Guerra, fue tratado como un criminal por parte de las personas a su alrededor. Se fue acostumbrado poco a poco a recibir miradas de desprecio y miedo; pero después que la propia gente se diera cuenta que no dañaba a nadie ni mucho menos socializaba, aprendieron a aceptarlo entre la sociedad y a tratarlo con cortesía. Un tanto amable por así decirlo, su presencia en cualquier lado era normal, ya que se la vivía investigando del mundo en general._

— _Espera —Kenta se adelanto dos pasos atrayendo la completa atención del azabache—... Les diré lo que quieren los Renegados, pero por favor, protega este templo —pidió suplicante mostrando vulnerabilidad en sus ojos zafiro._

 _Kenta sabía que por más que tratará de ocultar la verdad, ésta saldría a la luz tarde o temprano, y era mejor antes y con quienes le estaban aguantando sus insultos. Además, Uchiha Sasuke tenía fama de asesino, eso quería decir que estaba más que capacitado para la misión, le tenía un poco de desconfianza, pero si Konoha lo envío a cumplir la misión, quería decir que Sasuke ya no era peligro alguno para la sociedad._

 _El Uchiha suspiro con pesadez antes de girarse sobre sus talones y dirigirse nuevamente al templo a paso silencioso._

— _Mis sinceras disculpas por haberlos insultado —Kenta se mostró verdaderamente arrepentido al mirar a los Ninjas que caminában a su lado._

 _Sasuke se limitó a mirarlo de soslayo asintiendo con la cabeza, y al entrar nuevamente por el vestíbulo pidió una explicación de los detalles._

— _Nosotros protegemos un pergamino la cual tiene técnica muy poderosa e incluso peligrosa para las personas —empezó a contar el monje a los Ninjas—. Es parecido al famoso_ Jutsu Edo Tensei _, pero la diferencia es que teniendo el cuerpo de la persona, se regenera volviendo a su estado original; es efímero, de carne y hueso._

 _Sasuke frunció el ceño al escuchar aquello, ¿otra amenaza contra la nación?. Ese pergamino no debería estar en un templo (no lo decía por ofender a los monjes) si no en una de Las Cinco Grandes Potencias Shinobi, protegido por los mejores Ninjas que puedan existir._

— _¿Sabe quien lo creo? —cuestionó atento a su respuesta._

— _Un ninja llamado Ren... —dijo el monje guardando el apellido para sí._

— _¿Lo conoce en persona? —preguntó Suigetsu pensando seriamente en hablar con Ren._

— _Lo conocí —reconoció con muy pesar—. Él murió hace cuatro años._

— _Eso quiere decir que sabe la razón por la cual creo el jutsu —aseguró Sasuke deteniéndose en seco en medio de las escaleras, no sabiendo a donde dirigirse pero más que eso, pensativo._

 _¿Cómo alguien pudo crear una técnica así? Estaban prohibidas ante la vida humana, para mantener el orden entre los vivos y los muertos._

— _Ren tenía una novia, se llamaba Midori —la nostalgia asaltó repentinamente su rostro—, quien era sacerdotisa en este templo. Cierto día, solicitaron un exorcismo a dos kilómetros de aquí y ella fue para solucionar el problema. Pero..._

— _¿Nunca regreso? —atino a decir el albino a sus espaldas._

 _Kenta asintió con la cabeza, tenso._

— _Ren la busco desesperadamente por años, hasta que... la encontró agonizando en medio de un campo de flores —murmuró recordando el rostro desolado de Ren, cuando se presentó en el templo con el cuerpo inerte de su amada en brazo—. Nunca supimos que le sucedió en ese tiempo, ni mucho menos donde se encontraba._

— _Entonces —empezó a decir Suigetsu al comprender la situación— Ren creó el pergamino con la finalidad de revivir a Midori. ¿Y lo logro?_

— _No —Kenta negó con la cabeza—. Antes de revivirla, un grupo de Ninjas Renegados descubrió la existencia del pergamino, y por lo consecuente trataron de quitárselo._

— _Pero al final no lo consiguieron —finalizó el azabache un poco satisfecho._

— _Ren lo protegió con su vida —el monje los guió nuevamente por el pasillo—, y antes de que muriera me hizo prometer que protegería el pergamino._

— _Por eso esta en el templo —entendió Suigetsu y entonces supo que el pergamino era más peligroso de lo que se escuchaba—. Si ese objeto cae en manos equivocadas se desataria el caos._

— _Una guerra —rectifico Sasuke a su lado, con un hilo de voz y una mirada oscura posada al frente con determinación._

 _El cielo oscuro presenció la conversación en silencio, mientras que los tres hombres discutían referente a las habilidades de los renegados, otras dos presencias se acercaban a ellos._

— _¡Kenta-sama!_

 _Ante el entusiasmado llamado, los tres giraron sus cuerpos al pasillo continuo del templo, donde una chica peli plata y de ojos amarillos saludaba efusivamente alzando la mano mientras se acercaba a ellos, a su lado, le seguía otro monje barbudo._

— _¿Quienes son ellos? —preguntó el monje barbudo una vez que se posicionó alado de Kenta._

— _Ninjas de Konoha, son los encargados en ayudarnos —Kente hizo las respectivas presentaciones—. Hozuki Suigetsu y Uchiha Sasuke —señaló a los Ninjas quienes hicieron una reverencia—. El monje Kazuma y Momoto Yuuko —señaló a las dos personas a su lado._

 _El monje hizo una reverencia y Yuuko tartamudeo un «buenas noches» por el nerviosismo de estar ante el Uchiha, y es que no pudo evitar darse cuanta lo atractivo que era, ni pasar desapercibido que la miraba fijamente a ella._

 _Pero lo que en realidad Sasuke miraba, era el árbol de Cerezos detrás de ella._

 _Él se quedó observando los árboles en pleno brote, un hermoso acontecimiento que ocurría cada año; una corriente paso por el lugar alborotando sus cabellos azabaches junto con su capa y llevándose los pétalos de cerezos que se perdían en el cielo estrellado._

 _«_ Sakura… _», pensó alzando la vista al cielo tratando de visualizar los pétalos danzantes sobre la negrura de la noche._

 _Unos meses atrás, descubrió que ella estuvo con él en una cabaña, y el collar que portaba alrededor de su cuello era prueba de eso. Pero... ¿Qué sucedió? Estaba en cero, sin saber en realidad que investigar o por donde empezar._

— _¿Sucede algo, Sasuke? —preguntó extrañado el peliblanco notando el comportamiento de Sasuke, al parecer se tomó su movimiento de cabeza como una señal de alerta._

 _Sasuke bajo la mirada murmurando que no sucedía nada en lo absoluto._

— _En vez de eso —siguió diciendo Sasuke—. Necesito información de sus habilidades. Detalles._

— _Algunos tienen Jutsus especiales —hablo Yuuko pensativa._

— _¿Habilidades especiales? —Suigetsu arrugó su nariz al notar que Yuuko miro a Sasuke en vez de él, tomando en cuenta que había hecho la pregunta._

— _Uno manejaba las plantas... En serio. Es algo sorprendente..._

— _¿Son un gran número? —soltó Sasuke cortando las palabras de la chica tomando en cuenta cada detalle._

— _Si, al rededor de 50, y la mayoría estaba en grupos de 5 o seis personas..._

 _Antes de que pudiera mencionar palabra alguna, Sasuke y Suigetsu notaron una sombra surcar el cielo, salido del exterior del muro, elevándose al aire sobre la Luna llena dejando ver la silueta de una persona._

 _Sasuke grito que se cubrieran cuando la silueta lanzó numerosos kunais explosivas al templo en general._

 _Las explosiones se dieron consecutivas causando estruendos sobre el suelo, que tembló en protesta._

— _¡Nos atacan! —el grito dado a todo pulmón por parte de Kazuma puso a la defensiva a todos en el templo._

 _Los monjes y sacerdotes salieron de las habitaciones para poder batallar contra el enemigo que amenazaba su integridad física._

 _Entre los árboles del templo, empezaron a salir puñados de Ninjas Renegados a toda velocidad dirigiéndose a la parte habitacional del lugar._

— _Ayuda en la derecha —ordenó firme el Uchiha a Suigetsu, desvaino la katana y sus ojos se tiñeron rojo y morado respectivamente._

 _Suigetsu maniobro su gran alabada al sacarla de su lugar sonriendo socarrón ante una sorprendente Yuuko._

— _Trata de que no te maten —dijo galante, y se dirigió a la ayuda de un monje que se veía que no podía contra seis Ninjas, y a su vez, Sasuke se dirigió al lado izquierdo interponiendo su katana entre varios kunais protegiendo a una sacerdotisa._

 _Yuuko desplazo su vista en todo el campo de batalla, los pequeños enfretamientos daban lugar cerca del gran cráter, inclusive dentro de las habitaciones destrozaban todo a su paso; una pequeña fuente fue destrozada al recibir el feroz impacto de un cuerpo provocando que el agua se tiñera rojo por la sangre derramada._

 _Siguió buscando una persona reconocida para ella, recordando que en los antiguos ataques, él era quien la atacaba primero. ¿Por qué esa vez fue diferente?_

 _«_ ¿Qué estará planeando? _», pensó la peli plata al esquivar con dificultad tres kunais dirigidos a ella._

 _Agarró una de las armas y la incrusto en el individuo que apareció repentinamente detrás de ella con intenciones homicidas. Se dio media vuelta observando al Renegado y sus prendas sucias. Entrecerró sus ojos al notar que en su mano derecha, un pergamino blanco se quemaba entre llamas rojas._

 _Sus ojos se expandieron lentamente de la impresión al tomar en cuenta su reciente descubrimiento._

 _«_ ¡El pergamino! _»._

`/`/`

 _Sasuke esquivó los golpes y kunais sin moverse demasiado, por detrás, un puñado de espadas se dirigieron a él, y tras dar media vuelta, la mano del Susano'o rodeo su silueta protegiéndolo del ataque._

 _Se dio cuenta que cinco Ninjas lo rodearon en círculo y hacían sellos al unísono mientras sus pechos se inflaban._

— _¡Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu! (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego)_

 _De sus bocas, salieron disparado las llamas rojas con la intención de dañar el Uchiha, éste entrecerró su ojo rojo cambiando al Mangekyu Sharingan. La mano del Susano'o se movió a su alrededor extinguiendo las llamas al contacto y batiendo contra los renegados dejándolos fuera del juego._

 _El Amaterasu se dirigió a otro puñado de Renegados a su derecha, mientras que la mano de su fortaleza absoluta, derribó a los de su derecha._

 _Un grito ahogado profirió del otro lado del templo, penetrando por el ruido de los jadeo, del metal contra metal y las explosiones consecutivas dadas a las habitaciones._

 _Sasuke revirtio la mano del Susano'o y ladeo el rostro a esa dirección notando dos chakra, una estaba más alta que la otra. Decidió ir a investigar y salto al techo que milagrosamente seguía intacto._

`/`/`

 _Yuuko corrió al interior del templo a gran velocidad, esquivando las maderas caídas y ardientes del techo; sus ojos ardieron por el humo del incendio y un nudo se formó en la garganta. El lugar cual vivió desde siempre está siendo destrozado en un centenar de tiempo._

 _Varios renegados se le habían puesto enfrente pero los derrotó fácilmente, no tenía tiempo de pelear contra ellos, su objetivo era el pergamino cual protegían a uñas y dientes._

 _Llegó a una puerta de madera, en las orillas sobresalían Kanjis talladas sobre la superficie y el pomo era de un intenso color blanco. Empujó dicha parte con el hombro abriendo la puerta par en par, una vez logrado su objetivo, divisó al interior tratando que la oscuridad no afectará su vista. Sin perder tiempo, se precipitó a las escaleras de piedra descendiendo a saltos largos._

— _Tengo que apresurarme —murmuró al terminar los escalones, una vez allí, corrió todo lo que sus pies le permitían por el estrecho pasillo únicamente alumbrado por antorchas que emitían una tenue luz._

 _Cuando divisó una luz blanca al final del pasillo, se apresuró a llegar allí, al cruzar el umbral, se reveló una extensa habitación con paredes de piedra, alrededor, varios soportes del mismo material sostenían al techo que retumbaba por la pelea situada en el exterior._

 _En medio de los soportes, una figura de un venado hecha de piedra se alzaba a dos metros dejando apreciar sus cuernos de ramas, donde se encontraba el pergamino protegido por dichas ramas. El objeto era de tamaño mediano, con el papel viejo y la madera roja. En los bordes un color rojo sobresalía de ellos y emanaba una energía limpia._

 _Yuuko trago el nudo que se formó en la garganta al notar una regularidad en la estancia._

 _Un joven peliblanco tenía los ojos cerrados, y su espalda reposaba sobre la estatua, sus rasgos faciles parecían tranquilos y su postura era despreocupada como si estuviese esperando algo o a alguien. Cuando noto la presencia de Yuuko, abrió sus ojos revelando un destello verde entre sus párpados, y sus labios se movieron a un lado esbozando una sonrisa burlona._

— _Has tardado Yuuko —desvío sus ojos verdes a la estatua y llevo la mano derecha a su cabellera blanca en señal de irritación—. Pensé que eras más astuta y te darías cuenta que vendría directo aquí._

— _¡Cállate Asuka! —bramo ella y apretó los dos kunais de sus manos y dio un paso amenazante—. No dejaré que te lleves el pergamino —sus ojos amarillos parecieron decididos. Con ese joven debía llevar las cosas enserio, era más poderoso que ella y podría matarla._

 _El peliblanco apretó los labios, sus hombros tiritearon un poco antes de soltar una carcajada seca mientras sus manos se movían a su estómago tratando de incorporase bien, ya que se agachó levemente hacia adelante por la risa._

— _Eres graciosa Yuuko. Se me olvidaba que eras así —dijo recuperando la compostura, su rostro fue bañado por la indiferencia y entrecerró sus ojos verdes antes de volver a hablar—. Débil —paso una mano por el cuerpo del animal, mientras caminaba directo a la cabeza—, insignificante y... Hermosa._

 _Yuuko los siguió con la vista, notó que la mano del joven se acerco peligrosamente a los cuernos de la estatua y avanzó rápidamente hasta quedar a espaldas del ojiverde, y poso un kunai sobre la yugular del Renegado y la otra en el estómago._

— _Aleja tus manos de allí, Asuka._

— _¿Vas a matarme? —preguntó sin inmutarse a tener la cuchilla sobre la zona expuesta._

— _Lo haré —sentenció ella, su mente decía que le clavara el kunai sobre la piel y así acabar con su vida, pero el corazón se negaba a aceptarlo._

 _El Asuka se quedó inmóvil al sentir el cuerpo contrario temblar levemente, y un hilillo de sangre resbaló por su hombro, lo observó descender por su camisa blanca hasta llegar a su pantalón y que éste lo absorbiera._

— _No me has matado —le hizo ver él cerrando sus ojos—, ¿y sabes por qué? —ladeo un poco el rostro para mirarla burlón—. Porque aún me amas._

— _¡Cállate! —grito respirando agitadamente, sabiendo que él decía la verdad—. ¡No me retes porque lo haré!_

— _No te reto —dijo condesciente, y rápidamente dio la media vuelta arrebatandole a Yuuko los kunais de sus manos para ponérselas directo al corazón._

 _Yuuko lo miro directamente a los ojos, temiendo por su vida._

— _Yo solo digo la verdad —siguió diciendo el joven mientras alzaba su otra mano sin arma hacia arriba con la palma extendida—. Y la verdad es que nunca podrás matarme._

 _Una potente ráfaga de viento salió disparada de su palma directo al techo, que al contacto, éste se agrieto a la velocidad de la luz y sin previo aviso, colapso sobre ellos._

 _Entre tanto el ojiverde le propinó a la chica una patada brusca en el estómago y ella cayó estrepitosamente al suelo escupiendo sangre por la boca. El joven aprovechó la confusión para irse, agarró el pergamino y salío por el agujero que se empezó a formarse en el techo._

 _Yuuko rodo de un lado a otro esquivando las grandes y pesadas rocas que caían del la estructura, cuidándose que ninguno la aplastara. Cuando el ataque terminó, se incorporó de un salto y sin más, soltó hacia el agujero que daba acceso a la parte tercera del templo, donde había un gran lago rebosando de agua por doquier._

 _Se dio cuenta que el joven estaba de cuclillas en la orilla de dicho lago desenrollando el pergamino. Sin hacer ruido, Yuuko se acercó a él y le clavó el kunai en el cuello. Sonrió triunfante ante su hazaña, pero presenció sorprendida, como el humo que sustituyó el cuerpo delante de ella._

 _«_ ¿Un clon? _», pensó la chica retrocediendo precavida._

— _¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que te dije? —le susurró él a sus espaldas, la calida respiración acarició la piel de su oreja mareándola, y Yuuko ensancho los ojos de sorpresa al sentir una cuchilla atravesar por detrás y saliendo por su estómago._

 _Del interior de su pecho salió un grito sonoro dado con dolor, el líquido tibio resbaló por su vientre y sus manos titubearon cuando él retiro la espada haciendo que la agredida gimiera de dolor._

— _Te dije que nunca podrías matarme —el Asura le propinó una patada por la espalda haciendo que cayera al suelo de sopetón._

 _Yuuko se agarró la herida, desesperada, un sollozo salió de sus labios entreabiertos congelando la postura de su contrincante._

— _¿Por qué haces... esto? —susurró la chica moviendo su rostro para verlo y sus ojos cristalizados calaron la mente desolada del joven—. ¡¿Por qué sigues lastimandome?! —exigió una respuesta desesperada soltando las lágrimas que rodaron sobre sus mejillas salpicadas de sangre._

 _El Asuka titubeo al levantar la espada de su mano derecha. «_ ¿lo hago o no lo hago? _», se preguntó internamente luchando contra sus pensamientos oscuros dentro de él. Pero no tuvo tiempo de resolver su conflicto interno, porque una katana rodeada de eléctricidad morada se dirigió a su dirección, por lo que salto hacia atrás esquivado el arma que se enterró donde estuvo segundos atrás._

 _Sasuke aterrizó frente a Yuuko quien yacía de rodillas escupiendo sangre, el azabache la miro por unos momentos y así ella le dijo que el joven frente a él tenía el pergamino cual protegían._

 _Mientras eso, el Asura observó de pies a cabeza a Sasuke, y su mente le salto un sentimiento de reconocimiento ante la persona frente a él._

 _«_ Sin duda es Uchiha Sasuke _», pensó retrocediendo un poco cuando el Uchiha se giro a él, y esquivo su mirada para no caer en un Genjutsu._

 _Sasuke le pidió sin delicadeza el pergamino por las buenas, pero el Renegado respondió aferrándose a su espada y corriendo hacia él alzando su arma. Sasuke llegó a su katana retirándola del suelo justo en el momento que el peliblanco ladeo la espada para rebanarle la cabeza, pero el azabache interpuso le cuchilla justo a tiempo._

 _En todo momento, el Asura evito sus ojos, y eso hizo saber a Sasuke que el joven sabía contra quien se enfrentaba. Lo empujó con la katana y el joven respondió propinadole una patada en la rodilla, Sasuke esquivo el ataque saltando hacia atrás separando las armas._

— _Dime el nombre de quien planeo este ataque —exigió el Uchiha alzando la katana se forma amenazante._

— _¿Qué te hace pensar que yo no fui? —preguntó elocuente el joven._

 _«_ Porque eres tan estúpido o valiente para enfrentarme _», contestó internamente Sasuke, pero su boca se limitó a permanecer en una línea fina sobre su boca. Además, los líderes de un grupo comúnmente enviaban a sus ratones para hacer los trabajos de ese tipo._

— _No puedo decirte —dijo el joven falsamente resignado—. Pero puedo decirte mi nombre: soy Asuka Taro —se presentó sin cortesía en sus palabras._

 _De repente, clavo la espada agilmente en el suelo y extendió su mano a un costado, de la palma de su mano surgió un pergamino cual cayó al suelo manchandose con el lodo. Lo recogió y le dirigió la mirada a Sasuke._

— _Acuérdate bien, Uchiha Sasuke. Que necesitarás de mi para librarte de lo que sucederá —sus palabras enigmáticas protestaron en el interior del aludido._

 _De un momento a otro, Taro lanzó al suelo con rapidez, el pergamino que invocó e hizo sellos._

 _Sasuke corrió a su dirección, no se arriesgaría a sus siguientes movimientos, podría salir perjudicado. Embistió la katana al pecho del chico, pero al tocarlo, la superficie rechazó la cuchilla como si fuese un plástico rebotando contra un cristal. Sorprendido, el ojinegro noto el cuerpo de Taro tornarse tenuemente de un color morado antes de que el joven aprovechará la situación y lanzará tres kunais explosivos al suelo._

— _¡Tentai yūgō! —exclamó Taro entre la explosión abriendo el pergamino dejando ver una serie de escrituras japonesas antiguas, y una luz emergió del pergamino llenando el lugar de un destello blanco._

 _Cuando los kunais explotaron, Sasuke reaccionó a invocar la mano del Susano'o para protegerse, y mandó a una serpiente para proteger a Yuuko. Pero ninguno de los dos pudo evitar que las ondas explosivas los embistieran y la luz los enrollara por completo._

 _La explosión sacudió gran parte del templo, logrando que la mitad de la estructura habitación se viniese a bajo y se convirtiera en cenizas._

 _La luz se reflejo sobre el lago cristalino no dejando ver la silueta de Taro surgir de la confusión, quedo de pie sobre el muro dando la espalda al acontecimiento. Y cuando la luz cesó, Taro solo lanzó una mirada sobre el hombro antes de gritar una retirada, saltó al exterior y se fundió en la oscura noche, el testigo de su pequeña travesura._

— _¡¿Sasuke, Yuuko están bien?! —Suigetsu llegó al lugar donde ocurrió la explosión, el humo aún era presente pero le permitió ver una silueta extraña cerca de él—. ¡¿Sasuke?! —preguntó acercándose a la silueta._

— _¡No! —gritó Yuuko cuando la serpiente se despego de su cabeza mientras descendía lentamente provocandole asco._

— _¿Estás bien? —el albino se acerco lentamente a ella verificando a sus lados si había algún enemigo._

— _Si estar bien es que una asquerosa serpiente se deslice sobre tu cuerpo, y tu estómago esté sangrando. Entonces estoy perfectamente —replicó entre irónica y asqueada agradeciendo internamente cuando la serpiente desapareció en una nube de humo. Al instante, llevo una mano al estómago ensangrentado, y emitió un chakra verde._

— _Oh eres Ninja médico —afirmó Suigetsu fingiendo sorpresa mirando a Yuuko como si fuera un experimento de laboratorio._

— _No, sólo aprendí lo básico —informó como si fuera obvio, y al notar que el hombre la miraba de esa forma, le dio un golpe en plena cara alegando que la dejará de ver así._

 _Suigetsu se quejo de dolor y la fulminó con la mirada._

— _No te respondo como se debe porque debemos buscar a Sasuke —se dirigió a un costado y señaló a la derecha fingiendo seriedad—. Tu busca abajo de las piedras yo buscaré en la tierra —ordenó, y Yuuko lo miro como un retrasado mental._

— _Deja de estar haciendo estupideces —le dijo Yuuko al presenciar al albino caer de rodillas al suelo, y éste empezó a excavar en la tierra tan rápido que llegó a asustar a la chica._

— _¡Sasuke! —llamo con voz cantarina desde el interior del agujero—. ¡¿Dónde estás?! —el grito se escuchó en eco._

 _Yuuko pareció ignorarlo olímpicamente, dando la media vuelta, avanzó al lago percatandose de un bulto negro en la orilla._

— _¡Encontré a Sasuke-san! —exclamó Yuuko a Suigetsu._

— _Exelente —dijo Suigetsu y asomó la cabeza por el agujero, salió de allí a tropieces y se sacudió la ropa sin prisas—. ¡Espera amor mío, yo te salvare! —exclamó heroico corriendo a la peli plata soltando lágrimas falsas de emoción—. ¡¿Sasuke estas bien?! —preguntó a voz de grito pasando como una bola blanca por el lado de Yuuko. Ella suspiro resignada y se dispuso a seguirlo a su paso._

 _El aludido abrió los ojos ante tal pregunta (que era estúpida a su parecer) y gruño al sentir incomodidad al estar boca abajo contra el suelo. Empezó a moverse pero sintió una punzada de dolor soportable en su pecho, considero la posibilidad de que estuviese herido pero la desecho rápidamente, el Susano'o era un protección absoluta, nada podía pasar sobre él._

 _Apoyo una rodilla en el suelo incorporándose lentamente por el entumecimiento de su cuerpo, cual por una extraña razón, lo sintió más liviano. Frunció el ceño al no gustarle esa sensación de desconocimiento sobre él mismo; algo resbaló por su hombro derecho, y, extrañado, se toco un largo mechón de cabello azabache._

 _Se quedo pasmado al pasar las manos por su nuca y descubrir que tenía una cabellera gruesa y gruesa._

 _Su corazón se aceleró y el pulso aumento, y con las manos temblorosas, separo su capa y estiro el cuello de la camisa para ver en el interior de su vestimenta recordando la incomodidad que sentía en el pecho._

 _«_ ¿Pero que diablos...? _»._

 _Al ver que tenía senos, pensó en la posibilidad de haber sido sometido a un Genjutsu sin que se diera cuenta, así que activo su Sharingan para deshacer la técnica, pero no sucedió cambio alguno._

 _Un poco consternado, apoyo sus manos en la orilla del río a unos pasos de él y se sorprendió al ver su reflejo en el agua._

 _En el reflejo se veía a una mujer joven (de su edad aproximadamente), de una larga y azabache cabellera cual caía a sus lados con gracia, y unos ojos onix le devolvían la mirada sorpresiva._

 _¿Qué le había sucedido?_

 _No era su apariencia, no era una mujer. Era un hombre: Uchiha Sasuke._

 _A su lado, escuchó pisadas intensificarse, y cuando alzó la vista, se topo con dos pares de ojos que lo miraban con precaución debido a que no lo reconocían._

 _Suigetsu empuñó un kunai al mismo tiempo que se posicionaba frente a Yuuko, protegiéndola._

— _Pero si es una Renegada —estimó Suigetsu con su sonrisa angelical—. ¿Vendrás con nosotros por las buenas o por las malas?_

 _Sasuke —porque lo era de mente y corazón— se incorporó con dificultad estando atento a las reacciones de su compañero. Las palabras no le salían de la garganta debido a que seguía conmocionado. Sus rodillas se doblegaron haciendo que cayera nuevamente al suelo._

 _Sentía impotencia, una sensación de valentía y libertad le inundó su cuerpo, su mente cerrada empezó a abrirse lentamente como una flor en pleno crecimiento, los bellos de la piel se erizaron ante el sentido del reconocimiento de sí. Una voz femenina resonó en su interior._

«¿Dónde... estoy...?».

 _De pronto, sintió un intruso en su interior, otra esencia que invadía su espacio. La opresión de su pecho se intenta intensificó y entonces la vio: una mujer de cabellera negra, de pie en medio del lago cristalino y lo miraba finalmente a él._

 _Entonces, lágrimas brotaron de ambos pares de ojos._

 _Y después, todo fue oscuro._

Espero y les haya gustado el capitulo. Y sinceramente también espero que estén aceptado la nueva versión con más entusiasmo, no cambio muchas cosas en este capítulo, pero este fic no se apartara de la trama original de su versión antigua, asi que pueden estar tranquilos.

Sasuke fue sometido a una técnica, que en español es: Fusion celestial. Y quien apareció en el su interior, fue Satsuki. Pero, ¿quién es ella y qué pinta en la historia?

Imaginen qué esto son como hilos entrelazados, al final cada hilo (historia) llegan a encontrarse. Y se resuelve la incógnita.

Gracias por los review, fav y alerts, también a los lectores fantasmas (nunca de escapan :v).

Ya me pueden buscar en Facebook como Alela-chan ya esta otra cuenta, allí subo cosas relacionadas con los fic que publico y adelantos, como las actualizaciones. Para interactuar más.

¿Algún review? Alimento a imaginación-chan e inspiración-kun con eso :v.

Un review hace a un escritor feliz (más de lo que es al escribir) lol.

Nos leemos hasta el próximo mes.

¡Alela-chan!


	4. (3) Mi nombre es Satsuki

¡Hola! He venido con el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, con algunos cambios, algunas cosas se revelaran en esta parte, espero que lo disfruten, es un poco cortito pero en los próximos capítulos serán recomenzados.

Quiero agradecer a los que han agregado a review, favoritos y alertas esta reedición su apoyo me sigue alcanzado y por ello actualizo en forma (when, no al mes pero cerca).

* * *

 _[3]_

 _Mi nombre es Satsuki_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _A su lado, escuchó pisadas intensificarse, y cuando alzó la vista, se topo con dos pares de ojos que lo miraban con precaución debido a que no lo reconocían._

 _Suigetsu empuñó un kunai al mismo tiempo que se posicionaba frente a Yuuko, protegiéndola._

— _Pero si es una Renegada —estimó Suigetsu con su sonrisa angelical—. ¿Vendrás con nosotros por las buenas o por las malas?_

 _Sasuke —porque lo era de mente y corazón— se incorporó con dificultad estando atento a las reacciones de su compañero. Las palabras no le salieron de la garganta debido a que seguía conmocionado. Sus rodillas se doblegaron haciendo que cayera nuevamente al suelo._

 _Sintió impotencia, una sensación de valentía y libertad le inundó su cuerpo, su mente cerrada empezó a abrirse lentamente como una flor en pleno crecimiento, los bellos de la piel se erizaron ante el sentido del reconocimiento de sí. Una voz femenina resonó en su interior._

 _«¿Dónde... estoy...?»._

 _De pronto, sintió un intruso en su interior, otra esencia que invadía su espacio. La opresión de su pecho se intenta intensificó y entonces la vio: una mujer de cabellera negra, de pie en medio del lago cristalino y lo miraba finalmente a él._

 _Entonces, lágrimas brotaron de ambos pares de ojos._

 _Y después, todo fue oscuro._

 _Fin del flash back._

Naruto permaneció estático y en completo silencio al terminar el relato. Estaba tan serio que pareciera que el mundo se acabaría en instante.

Sasuke lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, esperando una reacción por parte de su amigo, pero no recibió una respuesta pues Naruto sonrió tan estúpidamente. Y lo irritó sin querer.

—¿A que viene esa sonrisa estúpida? —gruñó.

—Que tu hombría no está presente —se mofo deliberadamente.

El Uchiha lo miró de mala gana y protesto en gruñido.

—En parte, estoy preocupado —dijo al instante atrayendo su atención—. ¿Quieres decir que esté Jutsu es permanente? ¿Nunca podrás librarte de él?

Apretó los labios ante la pregunta de Naruto y negó con la cabeza, contraído y provocando más preocupación al Uzumaki.

—No estoy seguro.

`/`/`

Sakura caminaba a paso decidido y precisó rumbo al departamento de Sasuke. Ignoraba todo a su alrededor por estar sumergida en sus pensamientos. Los de siempre.

¿Cómo llegó a esa situación? Ah, se acordó perfectamente: gracias a su lengua y su orgullo de primera. No tuvo porque contestarle de esa manera a Kakashi, y mucho menos haber dicho lo que dijo.

Claro que un ANBU acata las órdenes sin rechistar, pero esa no era una opción para su situación actual. Si no, todo lo contrario. Estar lejos de Sasuke no era una opción, si no, una restricción.

—Que orgullo el mío —susurró de frena cansina y se dispuso a subir las escaleras del edificio.

Por lo menos pasaría tiempo de "caridad" con Sasuke; él no sabía de su misión, así que tendría que inventar un buen pretexto para estar a su lado sin que sospechase nada.

Llegó al piso indicado a trompicones, en el último momento sentía nerviosismo. Y no era para menos, a pesar de mostrar una actitud seria y gélida, seguía siendo aquella chica que se ponía nerviosa ante la presencia de Sasuke. Con la diferencia que ahora si podía controlarlo en el exterior. No en su corazón.

Alzó su brazo para tocar la puerta, y al contacto, descubrió que ésta se abrió levemente dando indicación que no estaba cerrada del.

Imagino ideas paranoicas —¿quién no después de lo que había vivido?—, tal vez alguien entró a la fuerza. Miró el umbral de madera observando que no había indicios de que hubiese sido forzada.

Precavida, sacó un kunai del estuche de armas y lo empuño a la altura de su pecho mientras que, con la otra mano, empujó lentamente la puerta.

Sus ojos recorrieron con rapidez la estancia que parecía estar en perfecto orden. Suspirando, bajo el kunai cuando sintió dos chakras conocidos en una de las habitaciones del pasillo.

—Eres una paranoica, Sakura —se dijo a sí misma. Guardo el arma en el estuche y miro directamente a la mesita de noche de la sala.

Su mirada se entrecerró de forma recelosa contra el jarro de flores blancas que reposaba sobre dicha mesita, y daban un toque de vida a la estancia.

Se inclino para agarrar una flor con curiosidad del porque su presencia en la casa del azabache. Que se acordara, Sasuke no era devotada de adornar su vivienda con cosas... Bonitas, más bien, decidía dejarlo de un aspecto soso.

Abrió sus ojos jades al pesar en que, tal vez Sasuke tenía una mujer a la cual recurría. Sólo así se explicaba la razón de la flor allí.

Se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos estúpidos y aplastó la flor entre los dedos, de la misma forma que su vida fue corrompida en unos segundos, sin aviso y definitivo.

Camino sobre la madera dejando un rastro de pétalos en el suelo, con su mirada oscura y la respiración pausada, se dirigió al pasillo directo a las dos presencias en alguna de esas habitaciones.

Su mente no dejaba de imagínese a una mujer a lado de Sasuke, tratándolo con amor, de la misma forma que alguna vez ella lo hizo y tuvo que desistir para no verlo morir. Tal vez esa mujer logre lo que ella no pudo: una relación segura.

—No estoy seguro.

Sakura escucho la delicada voz femenina, provenía de la habitación continua con la puerta abierta y la inquietud le recorrió su ser. Se detuvo al borde de la puerta, con la mirada al frente y los oídos atentos a la conversación. No era común que ella andará de chismosa, pero extrañamente, quiso saber de la situación.

—Perfecto. ¿Cómo se supone que debo contárselo a Sakura-chan si ni siquiera ti lo sabes?

—Ella no tiene porque saberlo.

La nombrada apretó los labios y agitó su rostro, ¿quien era esa mujer como para que haya mencionado su nombre como si la conociera?

—¿Por qué? Tiene todo el derecho, así como yo. ¿Qué no la situación es grave?

Un pequeño rastro de preocupación se instaló en su corazón al escuchar el tinte de seriedad en la voz de Naruto, así que decidió saber de que era lo que hablan entre ellos y descubrir quién era portadora de aquella voz desconocida.

—De cierta manera lo es. De todos modos, Sakura no debe saber que...

—¿No debo saber que cosa?

Naruto y Sasuke (con el cuerpo de Satsuki) se tensaron sobre sus asientos al escuchar claramente la voz de Sakura como una amenaza implícita. Sus miradas se dirigieron a la puerta, donde se encontraron a Sakura de pie con el ceño fruncido y observando respectivamente a la pelinegra.

Sasuke se incorporó lentamente, a diferencia de Naruto, quien prácticamente lanzó la silla por detrás por la brutalidad que utilizo, y sonrió nervioso.

Ninguno de los sintió su presencia dentro de la estancia, y se suponía que eran Shinobis de élite.

—S-Sakura-chan... ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, y trago el nudo que se formo en su garganta cuando la mirada jade se poso en él.

—Asuntos —respondió con simpleza—. ¿Y bien?, ¿qué cosa no debería saber? —cuestionó expectante, ahora mirando a la mujer pelinegra cuál no conocía.

Se cabreo al pensar que posiblemente esa mujer era "conocida" de Sasuke. Por la familiaridad que trató a Naruto era un hecho que se conocían desde hace tiempo.

Naruto era un manojo de nervios, no sabía si decirle o no a su amiga el verdadero motivo de la petición, pero una mirada negra por parte de Sasuke y la advertencia en su semblante, entendió que no debería decir nada.

—Q-que hay ofertas en armas... —respondió el rubio de forma torpe.

Sasuke suspiro y negó internamente con la cabeza y resignado. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió un pretexto tan estúpido? Solo él mismo podría creerse. Sakura era un Ninja de élite, esa simple excusa era como una esculpida a su intelectualidad.

La Haruno siguió mirándolo expectante, y por un momento Naruto pensó que se la había creído.

—¿Me crees estúpida, Naruto? —pregunto azotando ambas palmas en las manos sobre la mesa, ocasionando que el aludido se encogiera de hombros por la mirada nada grata que recibió.

—Para nada —agitó su mano con el afán de convencerla, acto seguido, agarró un baso para servirse del líquido rojo que reposaba dentro de una jarra sobre la mesa y se sirvió con desesperación visible, bebería el líquido para mantener la boca ocupada y así tener tiempo para pensar las respuestas que daría.

Sakura no se sintió satisfecha por la respuesta, pero en cambio, dirigió su mirada seca a la mujer buscando las respuestas a sus preguntas.

Sasuke la miraba con sus ojos negros expectantes y su semblante marcaba la resignación por todos lados. Todavía no asimilaba que Sakura fuese portadora de esos ojos secos y una voz carente de emociones. Quería pensar que en el fondo quedaba la mujer radiante.

Cerró sus ojos y ladeo levemente el rostro captando la atención de Sakura.

—¿Algo que comentar? —preguntó la Haruno incorporándose a su estatura.

—Todavía no entendiendo que sucedió contigo —respondió Sasuke, un poco abatido. Y con la decisión en su mente, abrió los ojos reflejando su _Genkkai Kakken_ para mostrarle su verdadera identidad.

Sakura abrió los ojos ligeramente de sorpresa y parpadeo tres veces seguidas antes de pronunciar su nombre.

—¿Sasuke? —preguntó en susurró. Él no utilizaba un Jutsu de Transformación y lo sabía, entonces... ¿qué le sucedió?—. No le veo el caso que utilices un Jutsu de Transformación aquí.

—No lo es —respondió Sasuke desactivando sus ojos especiales, se sentó en la silla y posteriormente la invito a sentar con la mirada.

La mujer de ojos jades acepto la invitación a regañadientes, pero sobre todo intrigada por saber de la situación. Los ojos de Sasuke revelaron su identidad y no creía que eso hubiese sido un _Genjutsu_.

Naruto decidió sentarse en otra silla, dejando a un lado el jugo de tomate, agradecía internamente no habérselo tomado.

—Este Justu se llama _Tentai Yugo_ —reveló el nombre mirándola fijamente.

—Nunca lo escuchado —dijo Sakura, pensativa. Y lo miro fijamente a los ojos esperando respuesta.

—Pides respuesta cuando tu no las das —espetó Sasuke con voz dolida, pero tenía razón. Le habían cuestionado y no recibió respuesta alguna, pero ella si podía preguntar porque tenía la certeza que recibiría respuestas de otros.

Tales palabras provocaron la incertidumbre en Sakura, quien agacho ligeramente la mirada y apretó los puños a la altura de la mesa. ¿Sentía culpabilidad? Si, y era palpable en su mente y corazón.

Por otro lado, Naruto miró con reproche a Sasuke por la poca delicadeza de sus palabras, aunque estaba seguro que Sakura no reaccionaría mal ante ello, podía decir con seguridad que escondería su sentir tras su fachada de indiferencia provocando que la situación fuera más inestable.

—Hace tres años... —y Sasuke prosiguió en informarle sobre la situación sin importarle si provocaba incredulidad o sorpresa en Sakura.

Lo dedujo todo en simples e impactantes palabras (justo como se lo explicó a Naruto) resumiendo lo indispensable, dejando para sí situaciones innecesarias y sus propios pensamientos.

Sakura escuchó el relato corto con atención para encontrarle la coherencia. Frunció el ceño cuando escucho el poder que poseía el pergamino cual descubrió y que, lamentablemente, se le hacia conocido.

Por poco y salto de la silla al escuchar el nombre de quien robo dicho pergamino y puso el Jutsu sobre Sasuke.

—Asuka Taro —repitió ella con amargura—. ¿No has tratado de localizarlo para que te retire este... —miro a Sasuke con un deje duda buscando la palabra correcta para el caso, sentía incomodidad al ver un cuerpo femenino frente a ella y saber que era el Uchiha—... efecto?

Sasuke ladeo el rostro concertado.

—No lo suficiente —reveló, y suspiró al confesar lo siguiente—, con el paso de tiempo me acostumbre y como no note ni un cambio... —en ese instante capto una mirada femenina llena de ironía y una zafiro de incredulidad ante lo contradictorio de la situación, así que aclaró al instante—... negativo en mi cuerpo original, deje de buscarlo... Por un tiempo. Tengo cosas más importantes que investigar.

Sakura aparto la mirada cuando las intenciones de Sasuke se dirigieron a ella, más que nadie sabía a qué se refería con esa frase de doble sentido. Todo involucrado con ella era de suma importancia.

No sabía si sentirse alagada o preocupada por el gesto.

—Por cierto, Sakura-chan —Naruto interrumpió el silencio al hablarle a su amiga—. ¿A que viniste a la casa de Sasuke?

El nombrado volteo de sopetón a la Haruno, no lo había pensado de esa manera, agradeció a Naruto por ser curioso al igual que él, pero con la diferencia que lo expresaba abiertamente

La aludida se pasó una mano por el cuello en un intento de despejar su incomodidad ante la pregunta, se suponía que Sasuke no podía saber nada de su misión, y no se le ocurrió un pretexto creíble para la situación.

—Asuntos —respondió lo mismo que antes, y sin esperar más tiempo, se levantó de la silla y se dirigió al refrigerador en busca de algo para mantener llena su boca y así evitar hablar.

Naruto y Sasuke le enviaron una sonrisa resignada, y luego se miraron entre sí, abatidos. La poca confianza que demostró Sakura significaba que tendrían mucho trabajo por hacer y un camino largo por recorrer para rescatarla.

`/`/`

Ayame andaba por las calles de Konoha, mirando a su alrededor maravillada. Era la primera vez que estaba sola en la aldea sin compañía de Sakura, y no muy a menudo ésta permitía que saliese de su interior. Y era porque siempre se metía en problemas.

« _No meterse en problemas... puedo manejarlo_ », pensó para sí separándose de un cristal donde se veía su reflejo y siguió caminando por la calle esperando encontrar algo entretenido.

Se detuvo en seco al percibir un rico aroma a comida, guiada por la sensación y olor, se dirigió a la entrada de Ichiraku. Se imagino las delicias que probaría ese día y con la idea se alegro enormemente.

—Veamos... ¿cuánto dinero tengo? —se preguntó mientras buscaba su bolsa de dinero en el interior de su vestimenta. Al no sentirlo, agacho su mirada, y con ambas manos palmeo todo su kimono en busca de dinero.

Su mirada se torno incrédula con una sonrisa tensa y nerviosa a la vez.

—¡Los deje en casa! —farfullo dando saltos sobre sus pies y en círculos—. ¡Solo a mi se me ocurre dejarlo en casa! —se reprochó a sí misma al dar patadas a unas piedras.

—¡Eh, mujer! ¡Apártate!

Ayame alzó la vista sin percatarse realmente de quien le había hablado. Trato de dar un salto hacia atrás, pero todo fue en vano, debido a que pronto sintió que algo la embistió de repente y con brutalidad. Perdió el equilibrio e inevitablemente cayó de espaldas al suelo con un gran animal peludo sobre ella.

—¡Perdona! Mi amigo no pudo frenar a tiempo —se disculpó Kiba llegando a ellos, jadeando, miro a Ayame con disculpa —. ¡Akamaru! Te he dicho muchas veces que te fijes por donde corres —le riño a Akamaru cuando éste se separo del cuerpo de la mujer.

—Descuida. A cualquiera le pasa —le resto importancia Ayame al sentarse sobre sus pies, y observo con cierta diversión al perro con la cabeza gacha recibiendo el regaño de su amo.

—Nuevamente te pido disculpas —continuo insistiendo Kiba. Se percato que Ayame seguía en el suelo y le ofreció inmediatamente su mano—. Soy Inuzuka Kiba —se presentó mostrando una sonrisa.

—Haruno Ayame —soltó su nombre sin pesarlo y aceptó la mano de Kiba.

Éste le sonrió amigable y, luego de presentarle a su amigo canino y observar como la mujer lo mimaba, se percato del "pequeño" detalle en su nombre.

—¡Oh! —Exclamó de repente, y la apunto repentinamente con el dedo—. ¿Eres pariente de Haruno Sakura? —preguntó mirándola con desconfianza al recordar que su amiga Haruno no tenía familiares vivos, y eso todos sus amigos lo sabían.

« _Oh rayos_ », se lamentó Ayame por su lengua larga, y dejó, inconsciente, que Akamaru la batiera de saliva.

No pensó en las consecuencias de soltar el nombre y ahora las pagaría con careces.

Era seguro que nunca más saldría.

—Soy... —pensó en un miembro familiar—... ¿Su prima? —lo dijo como una pregunta al no saber si fue convincente.

—¿Prima? —repitió Kiba, sorprendido y mirándola impresionado—. No sabía que Sakura tuviera una.

« _Ni yo_ », se dijo la peli morada con sarcasmo. Y procedió a explicarle cualquier mentira que se le viniera a la cabeza para hacer su cuartada más convincente.

—Sakura-san no sabe de mi existencia. Ni yo estaba consciente de ello, hasta hace unos días me enteré que lo era por ciertas circunstancias y decidí buscarla... —explicó brevemente y conservando la clama, lo logró al notar que Kiba empezó a mirarla con compresión.

—Por eso Sakura no sabe de ti.

—Así es —Ayame le sonrió—, supe que estaba en Konoha tras investigar un poco, después de todo, la discípula de la Goindame es muy reconocida.

Kiba asintió con la cabeza estando orgulloso de su amiga Sakura.

—Por su puesto —se dio por aludido y le sonrió con confianza.

« _Ya me libre de esta_ », Ayame le devolvió la sonrisa pero en son de victoria por su gran engaño.

—En ese caso, podríamos ver a Hokage-sama para que te ayude con tu situación —propuso con alegría Kiba, y su amigo canino lo apoyo lanzando un ladrido entusiasmado.

La sonrisa de Ayame se quedó pasmada en su rostro, después se transformó en una mueca de nerviosismo.

—No es necesario... El Hokage es una personalidad muy ocupada… como para molestarlo con estas pequeñeces —se excusó la mujer nerviosa y miró a sus lados buscando una oportunidad para salir huyendo de allí.

—¿Molestarlo? ¡Para nada! Te aseguro que él estará más interesando en tu situación de lo que te imaginas.

La ojipúrpura lo miro con cara que claramente decía "vaya, te sientes muy cabrón para adivinar las cosas", y masculló entre dientes antes de aceptar su ayuda.

Pronto supo que se había envuelto en un problema y sería muy cansino salir de ello, y lo peor era que, a consecuencia de ello, estaría meses encerrada y sin hablar.

Lloro falsas lágrimas al instante y de forma dramática.

—Debes de estar emocionada por conocer a Sakura —Kiba la miro con compresión.

Creía firmemente que si presentaba a la supuesta "Haruno" frente a Kakashi, éste haría todo lo posible para que se encontrará con Sakura, tal vez así ella dejara de lado su actitud frívola y cortante.

Ayame lloró con más ganas.

« _Adiós semana de libertad_ », se lamento Ayame caminando a la par con Kiba quién la guiaba a la Torre Hokage a paso apresurado.

—Espero que tu llegada cambie el asunto —comentó Kiba de forma distraída mirando al frente.

Ayame salió de su auto lamentación y miró al joven con curiosidad por sus palabras.

—¿A que te refieres?

—A Sakura —respondió él con un deje de tristeza recordando a la Haruno de ese tiempo.

« _Será que..._ », Ayame no es estaba segura de nada y creyó que ellos sabían algo sobre la vida de Sakura, así que se aventuro a preguntar.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Verás... En este momento, Sakura no es la persona más afectuosa.

—¿Afectuosa?

Kiba suspiró ante las preguntas de Ayame y alzó la vista al cielo cuando hablo.

—Ella era alegre... Muy alegre —recordó con nostalgia sus tiempos de Gennin, las misiones cuales compartieron y los momentos alegres entre su generación—. Pero, hace unos años cambió radicalmente de actitud, y ahora es... Indiferente.

Ayame entendió perfectamente sus palabras. Los amigos de Sakura también sufrían por su drástico cambio, su indiferencia les dolía y se sentían impotentes por no poder hacer nada.

Pero ellos no tenían la culpa de lo sucedido.

Si no, ese imbécil era la razón del cambio de Sakura, le destrozo sus sentimientos y sueños en un segundo. Quemándolos entre las llamas del sufrimiento y convirtiéndolos en cenizas del olvido.

—Ha de tener un motivo para comportarse de esa manera —aseguró con su semblante serio.

—Eso pensamos, ya que no sabemos ese motivo —comento desilusionado, y acaricio las orejas de su amigo como consuelo—. Sospechamos que fue por la muerte de sus padres, no me sorprendería si fuera así.

« _No saben nada_ », concluyó Ayame mirando al frente mientras caminaba a la par del Inuzuka.

Sakura no había tenido la confianza y coraje de compartir su pasado con sus compañeros, y conocía el motivo cual no lo hacía.

« _¿Y si le cuento...?_ », se preguntó tentada a hacerlo, así, Sakura no cargaría todo el dolor encima.

— _Prométemelo Ayame, promete que nunca dirás nada_ —escuchó la voz de Sakura en suba cabeza y su mente la transporto a esa escena de su vida, donde juro que nada saldría directamente de su boca.

— _¿Y qué beneficio obtengo?_ —su misma voz, pero tenebrosa y vacía.

— _Confianza..._

—Ayame, ¿me estas escuchando? —la voz de Kiba la trajo de golpe a la realidad.

—Ah, perdón. ¿Me decías?

—Espero que Sakura no te rechace.

—Por eso no te preocupes —Ayame soltó una pequeña risita y Kiba la miro sin entender su actitud—. La noticia no le será tan mala —aseguró sonriéndole amigable.

Kiba le devolvió la sonrisa y dijo que sería buena idea apresurarse a llegar, y Ayame concordó con él y así, caminaron a paso apresurado.

« _Entiendo tus motivos, Sakura_ », sus pensamientos se dirigieron a la Haruno mientras observaba a Kiba acariciar a Akamaru y decirle algo relacionado con comida, y una felicidad única, « _Los quieres tanto que temes perderlos_ ».

`/`/`

Dentro del Despacho del Hokage, Kakashi revisaba unos documentos con intriga, o más bien los utilizaba como tapadera, porque lo que analizaba realmente era su fiel libro verde de "Icha Icha". Nunca se cansaba de leerlo una y otra vez.

Escucho unos golpes en la puerta y cuando concedió la entrada, escondió su libro verde bajo una pila de papeles y aparento leer otros.

La puerta se abrió dejando a la vista a Kiba y Ayame.

Cuando Kakashi alzó la vista para tratar cualquier asunto que le traían, se percato de una presencia desconocida junto al Inuzuka y Akamaru.

—Hokage-sama...

—Kakashi, por favor —murmuró por debajo Kakashi, cansado de repetirlo una y otra vez, y dejo los papeles desparramados sobre el escritorio.

—... Conocí a esta mujer que se hace llamar Haruno Ayame y dice ser prima de Sakura —informó seriamente y apuntando con la mirada a la susodicha.

El peli plata dirigió su mirada oscura sobre la mujer buscando similitud con su antigua alumna y a su vez, procesando rápidamente la información recibida.

Él sabía perfectamente que Sakura no tenía familiares vivos, el mismo leyó el informe donde los padres de ésta murieron y toda la familia procedente de ellos. No quedó nadie con vida, ni siquiera Mekubi tuvo hermanas para que hubiese quedado una "prima" con vida.

—Trae a Sakura —vociferó la orden para Kiba.

—Andando, Akamaru —Kiba se llevó a su canino del despecho dejando a Ayame por detrás con la mirada inquisidora de Kakashi.

`/`/`

Sakura se encontraba con la espalda apoyada en el umbral de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada fija al umbral, sumergida completamente en sus pensamientos.

¿Qué habrá sido del pergamino? Basándose a lo que dijo Sasuke, la misión fue un completo fracaso porque el pergamino que dejaron los Renegados era falso. Eso quería decir que el verdadero yacía en manos de Asuka Taro.

—¿Qué planes tendrá? —susurró por debajo.

Observó por el rabillo rojo a Naruto, quien comía tranquilamente una manzana portando una mirada desanima. Anteriormente le había ofrecido uno a ella, cual rechazo de la manera menos grata provocando la tristeza en Naruto.

Desvío su mirada. Por esas situaciones no quería estar cerca de ellos, para no involucrarlos en sus problemas, pero fracaso en eso respecto a Sasuke, él ya conoció a Taro y eso conlleva a que en un momento futuro volverán a encontrarse.

Pero lo que preocupaba era que había sucedió con el pergamino, se sentía responsable por resolver el problema por el simple hecho que tenía relación con quien lo creó. Y sobre el Jutsu que Asuka lanzó sobre Sasuke.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar el timbre del apartamento sonar —ni siquiera se había fijado que había timbre por Dios—, estaba tan sumergida en sí que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Naruto abrió la puerta.

—¿Sakura está aquí? —preguntó Kiba y Sakura alcanzó a escuchar.

Kiba apareció por el pasillo seguido de Naruto y Akamaru, Sakura se enderezó sobre su estatura y miró directamente a Kiba.

—Hola, Sakura —saludo éste sonriéndole alegre por verla.

—Kiba —asintió ella en modo de saludo, uno seco y fue directo al grano—. ¿Para que me buscas?

—Hokage-sama solicito tu presencia inmediata en la Torre del Hokage —informó mirándola a los ojos con seriedad.

La Haruno suspiro frustrada y prácticamente lo corrió con la mano mientras que, se froto la frente en son de cansancio.

Kiba miró a Naruto desilusionado por la actitud de Sakura, el rubio le palmeo el hombro y le sonrió levemente dándole a entender que todo estaba bien.

—Gracias, Kiba. Iremos de inmediato —dijo Naruto acompañado a Kiba a la salida.

Sakura le dirigió una mirada de mofa a sus espaldas al escuchar la afirmación. No iba a llevar chicles con ella, suficiente tenía con haber pasado tiempo junto a ellos y ya le estaba afectado, podía sentirlo.

—¿Vamos Sakura chan? —sonrió Naruto al llegar a ella.

—Iré sola —espetó de forma seca frunciendo el ceño.

—Sasuke y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes con Kakashi-sensei —objeto Naruto, pero suspiro y siguió caminando directo a la habitación de Sasuke ante la atenta mirada de Sakura—. Pero no te angusties, iremos después —le envío una mirada resignada sobre el hombro e ingreso a la habitación sin despedirse.

Se quedó de pie en medio del pasillo, debatiéndose si esperarlos o irse de allí, debía de cumplir su misión al pie de la letra y por otro lado, cumplir su propósito de vida.

Mascullo una blasfemia antes de irse por el pasillo directo a la salida.

`/`/`

—Sasuke —llamó Naruto al cerrar la puerta.

—Aquí.

La mujer azabache salió del interior del baño con la mitad del cuerpo vendado (del cuello, hombros y brazos, hasta la cintura) De allí hacia abajo era cubierto por un pantalón negro de algodón.

Se le hacía extraño ver el cuerpo de mujer y saber que quien era en realidad era su amigo Sasuke.

—Kakashi-sensei mandó a llamar a Sakura —le dijo Naruto observando a Sasuke ponerse un _ahori_ sin mangas que cubría su estómago—, ella se fue.

—Sakura no vino solo por asuntos —dijo de pronto Sasuke y sostuvo la mirada zafiro sin inmutarse.

—Es parte del plan que ideo Kakashi-sensei, de eso venía a hablarte —indicó el Uzumaki y se dispuso a explicarle—. El que Sakura éste aquí es en parte misión, el Consejo pidió vigilancia hacia ti. Temen que ataques la aldea nuevamente —lo último lo agregó con sarcasmo.

Sasuke esbozo una mueca de ironía.

—Los viejos aún molestan.

—Tranquilo. Kakashi-sensei y yo sabemos que no harás nada en contra.

—Lo sé —aceptó Sasuke reconfortándose, aún después de haber pasado el tiempo, se sentía incómodo al escuchar que alguna vez tuvo planes que iban en contra de Konoha.

—Y Kakashi-sensei utilizo esta oportunidad para poner a Sakura en tu camino. Y aquí entras tú: investigaras mediante a ella cual es su pasado —explicó con seriedad—. Aunque no entiendo lo último, ¿investigar su pasado? Si ya lo sabemos.

—Si estuviéramos al tanto de ello, ahora sabríamos porque es así —renegó sin delicadeza la mujer.

—Estoy de acuerdo, dattebayo —Naruto le dio la razón asintiendo con la cabeza—. Y será mejor irnos ya —opinó caminando a la puerta.

Sasuke agarró la katana de la cama y la cómodo entre el cinto negro que portaba en forma diagonal.

—Investigar su pasado... —susurró suspirando bruscamente.

Considero la idea de compartirle a Naruto sobre aquel "romance" que tuvo con Sakura unos años atrás y que por razones desconocidas, no se acordaba de nada.

Pero lo dejo ir, no tenía porque preocupar a su amigo sin pruebas contundentes, primero debía de reunirlas para luego exponerlas.

`/`/`

Ayame bostezo por quinta vez, se tallo los ojos con ambas manos con insistencia y volvió a ponerlas a los costados. En seguida intercambio el pie cual sostenía su peso y miró la puerta esperando que se abriera y entrara Sakura.

Una media hora atrás Kiba regresó informando sobre la entrega del aviso y se marchó a cumplir sus respectivas obligaciones.

Ella no era una mujer que se incomodara fácilmente, pero estar bajo la mirada oscura de Kakashi y recibir su inquietud, logró incomodarla de cierta manera.

Escuchó unos golpes sordos provenientes de la puerta, se enderezó de golpe esperando que fuese Sakura quien entrará.

Kakashi concedió el ingreso al despacho y bajo los pergaminos cuales revisaba. Sus ojos observaron la puerta abrirse y tres siluetas ingresaron a la habitación en fila.

—¡Sakura-chan! —exclamó Ayame de forma cantarina corriendo hacia la Haruno con los brazos extendidos dispuesta a abrazarla sin importarle las reacciones de los demás presentes.

Estuvo a punto de lograr su propósito, pero cuando estuvo a unos pasos cerca de la pelirrosa, ésta interpuso su mano entre las dos directo a su rostro provocando que fuera a dar al suelo de espaldas.

—Eres muy cruel —se quejó Ayame de forma berrinchuda mientras se sobaba su rostro rojo.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso? —preguntó irritada la Haruno olvidando por un segundo que provocaría reacciones ante los demás.

—Uno, dos, tres... —Ayame contaba con sus dedos para responder la pregunta retórica.

El Hokage estaba lejos de sentirse divertido ante la situación, al igual que Sasuke, éste miraba fijamente a Ayame teniendo un sentimiento de reconocimiento sobre ella; por otro lado, Naruto pensaba que Ayame era la segunda persona que hacía irritar a Sakura.

—Ya no me acuerdo —se rindió la mujer de cabello morado y miró de forma inocente a Sakura. Ésta la fulmino con la mirada al reaccionar que fue participe de una situación absurda

Kakashi se aclaró la garganta para atraer la atención de todos los presentes y le dirigió una mirada de seriedad a Sakura al preguntarle si conocía a la mujer de ojos púrpuras.

La Haruno guio lentamente su mirada hacia Ayame, pregúntenle con la mirada en que problema se envolvió.

—No hice nada —se excusó Ayame incorporándose del suelo y observó a Sakura, quien de un momento a otro, mostró una mueca de superioridad.

—Has perdido —pronunció de forma queda cruzando los brazos mostrando una sonrisa seca de triunfo.

Naruto miró a su amiga sin entender sus palabras, Kakashi suspiro derrotado al no haber recibido respuesta ante su pregunta, y Sasuke se mantuvo pasible y pensativo tratando de recordar en donde había visto el rostro de Ayame.

Ésta abrió la boca de sorpresa y negó varias veces con la cabeza. Trató de justificarse con palabras incoherentes y atropelladas entre sí.

—¡En ningún momento me metí en ningún problema! ¡Para empezar yo...!

Sakura escucho su excusa pacientemente, atenta en separar las palabras y encontrarle el significado ya que esa mujer era demasiado frenética como para tomarse la molestia de hablar más lento y así uno pudiera entenderle mejor.

Aunque, no le interesaba la excusa, cual fuese era seguro que estaría encerrada de por vida. Tal vez no se metió en problemas por su cuenta, pero al estar frente a Kakashi y los demás, eso era meterse en un gran embrollo.

—¡Y un hombre llamado Kina...! —siguió diciendo Ayame desesperada.

—Es Kiba —le corrigió Naruto. Él estuvo atento todo el tiempo a la explicación de Ayame.

—Si, ese hombre —concedió la mujer sin tomarle importancia—. Cuestionó mi identidad y aquí es donde acabe por decir tu apellido —más que alivio, la miro con reproche. Si hubiese sabido que utilizar "Haruno" iba provocar esa clase de situación, hubiese inventado otro nombre. Estaba consciente que la situación seria un problema y desagrado para Sakura.

La pelirrosa tuvo la mirada sobre ella en todo momento, pensando en la posibilidad de exponer la situación, pero eso solo crearía cuestiones ante los demás y sería inconveniente para ella.

—¿Ya terminaste? —preguntó Sakura desinteresadamente.

—¡Eres mala! Ni siquiera me escuchaste —se lamentó Ayame ocultando su rostro entre las manos y fingió llorar.

—Me disculpo por los problemas que ocasionó —Sakura se dirigió al Hokage e hizo una reverencia.

—No tienes que disculparte. Está mujer no a ocasionado ni un problema —reveló Kakashi mirándola—. Por otro lado Sakura, Ayame dice ser tu prima y por lo que vi, la conoces. ¿Es cierto?

—No —contestó Ayame alzando la mirada—. Yo soy su...

—Una conocida —intervino inmediatamente la Haruno a sabiendas que a Ayame no le importaba decir que era una criatura que reside de su interior, y eso sí causaría muchos problemas—. Pero somos como primas, nos conocimos desde que éramos niñas y ella se había mudado de aldea anteriormente —explicó brevemente esperando que Ayame afirmará la cuartada.

—Sí, como dice Sakura-chan, me gusta utilizar su apellido —dijo con aburrimiento y pensando que Sakura sabía mentir con tanta naturalidad que ya no le sorprendía.

Naruto y Kakashi se miraron entre sí, creyéndole la mitad de sus palabras, pero en sus pensamientos compartidos tenían otro elemento para su plan; Ayame conocía desde muchos años atrás a Sakura y era una de las personas que permitía su cercanía e intercambiar palabras con simpleza.

En cambio, Sasuke la miraba fijamente, observando sus ojos jades y descubriendo para su muy pesar, que la Haruno mentía.

Tantas horas que paso con ella en el pasado, mientras ella hablaba y el fingía no escucharla, él la observaba y notaba todas su reacciones con forme a los sentimientos. Aprendió a leer sus ojos jades para poder descubrir si ella era sincera o no, y pronto fue un libro abierto para él.

Cómo en ese momento, cuando mentía se notaba el dolor en sus ojos, porque ella odiaba mentirle a la gente.

—Pienso quedarme en la aldea —afirmó Ayame con un tono burlón al mirar a Sakura.

—Me imagino que querrás estar con Sakura.

—Si. Pero no me refiero a visita, ¡planeo vivir en Konoha!

« _¡No digas idioteces!_ », pensó Sakura volteando su mirada de sopetón a la susodicha. ¿Qué pretendía esa mujer al estar físicamente en su casa?

Kakashi observó a Ayame con interés en su mirada, su mente trabajo velozmente como le era de costumbre y pronto una idea magnífica se le vino a la mente.

Sonrió bajo su máscara y preguntó si estaba segura.

—Nunca he estado más segura —respondió Ayame con una sonrisa.

Sasuke tuvo la sensación de que Kakashi tramaba algo y tenía relación a Sakura y Ayame, y miró al Hokage esperando su respuesta ante la contestación de Ayame.

—Y dime —empezó a decir con interés el Hokage, rodeando su escritorio para quedar a espaldas de ellos mirando fijamente al exterior—, ¿has recibido entrenamiento Ninja?

Ayame alzó una ceja intrigante por la pregunta de la identidad más importante, esa cuestión le llegó inesperadamente y no sabía si responder con la verdad o mentir.

A su lado, Sakura apretó los dientes. Eso temió desde el principio: que Kakashi se diese cuenta de ello. Él era un hombre inteligente, y había notado rápidamente que Ayame había recibido un entrenamiento Ninja o por lo menos la instruyeron.

—Recibí un entrenamiento hace tiempo, pero no soy un Ninja oficialmente —mintió a medias, esperando que aquella respuesta fuera la correcta para Sakura.

Decidió mirarla de reojo, y descubrió la mandíbula de la Haruno apretada, y sus ojos eran cómo dos estacas puntiagudas y ardientes apuntando hacia ella.

—Está es mi propuesta, Ayame —Kakashi se giro para verla de frente, con los ojos serios—: aceptaré que vivas en Konoha bajo la condición de que ofrezcas tus servicios como Ninja —sus palabras eran alarmantes para Sakura, quien trató de intervenir para que él olvidara esa locura, pero Ayame fue más rápida que ella.

—Aceptó sus términos, Hokage-sama, y agradezco su hospitalidad y abrirme puertas a este mundo Shinobi —Ayame se inclinó haciendo una reverencia dejando que sus cabellos resbalaran sobre sus hombros y con los ojos cerrados.

No asimilaba del todo lo que ocurrió segundos atrás, la propuesta le llegó como una oportunidad de oro, estar fuera del cuerpo de Sakura le daba cierta libertad para actuar por su propia cuenta. Además, estaba hastiada y cansada de vivir junto a Sakura un infierno personal, haría todo lo posible para revelar los problemas de ambas sin que afecte a nadie más.

Intrigado con la mujer, Kakashi asintió con la cabeza. Ayame no dudó y siquiera lo pensó por un momento cuando aceptó la condición. Eso le daba a entender que era lo venía buscando desde un principio.

La Haruno siguió incrédula y miró a Ayame directamente a los ojos con ira contenida. ¿Cómo se atrevió a aceptar tal cosa?

Primero pasar tiempo junto al azabache, ¿y ahora esto? Tener a Ayame físicamente en su casa ocasionaría un problema y la solución sería que ingresara nuevamente a su interior, sin embargo no podía, puesto que si desaparecía de un día para otro, sería sospechoso.

—Tendrás que pasar una prueba para definir tu rango, y lo haremos ahora —sentenció Kakashi mirando a Ayame y Sakura, la última alzó la vista para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

—Kakashi, ¿no crees que le estás dando el beneficio de la duda? No sabes quien es, ni siquiera la conoces —objeto Sakura tratado de que Kakashi desistiera de su idea—. Puede ser que no sea quien tú crees.

Era un enorme riesgo que Ayame este fuera de su interior, sabía perfectamente que trataría de arreglar los problemas por su propia mano y no quería perderla, no ahora que la necesitaba más que nunca.

Ante sus palabras, Kakashi no pudo evitar mirarla con sorpresa.

—Sakura, tú la conoces. Eso es suficiente para mí.

—Pero tú no me conoces a mí, ¿que te hace pensar que soy quien en realidad les he hecho ver? —la Haruno se adelanto un paso para enfrentarlo, no le importaba ya las consecuencias de sus palabras solo no quería ver morir a ninguno de esa habitación.

Los ojos de Kakashi se oscurecieron.

—¿Insinúas que no eres alguien de fiar? —exigió saber el Hokage, sombrío y sorprendido hasta donde pudo llegar Sakura.

—Y si yo...

—No, Sakura —intervino Ayame por detrás—. No lo digas.

El aire se torno tenso y escalofriante, entre miradas cruzadas que decían más de lo que aparentaba y revelaban el sentir de cada uno. Los sentimientos que profesaban son armas contra todos y la verdad oculta tras ellos.

Kakashi se inclino hacia la Haruno y le pidió que continuará con lo que quería decirle, pero Sakura apretó los labios y ladeo ligeramente el rostro, mascullo una disculpa y dijo que todo era un mal entendido.

—Tiene razón, conozco a Ayame desde hace mucho —Sakura se resignó a muchas cosas, demasiadas para su mal gusto.

En ese momento, Sasuke decidió intervenir notando la tensión en los hombros de Sakura ante la mirada inquisidora de Kakashi.

Se acercó al escritorio y pidió hablar con él a solas.

—Sakura, lleva a Ayame al _Tercer Campo de Entrenamiento_ —ordenó Kakashi cerrando los ojos de cansancio sentándose en la silla.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Sakura miró de reojo a la joven azabache, esperando ver al verdadero Sasuke más allá de su apariencia femenina.

Éste se reusó a mirarla fijamente, más la miro de soslayo indicándole que era el momento de irse antes que todo se volteara en su contra.

Naruto observo a Ayame y Sakura partir tras un momento incómodo y tenso, apretó los puños al dirigirse directo a Kakashi para reclamarle.

—¿En qué pensaba Kakashi-sensei? —exclamó Naruto, sintiendo indignación.

—No tengo excusa. Es solo que... —Kakashi soltó el aire retenido al mirar a Sasuke.

—Estas desesperado —advirtió el Uchiha con los ojos entrecerrados y su voz femenina—. Y caíste en ello.

—Estoy cansado, Sasuke. Años intentando hacer algo... Y ahora, apareció esa mujer, Ayame —se enderezó mejor en su lugar para conversar cómodamente—. Y por lo visto se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Me atrevo a decir que conoce todo de Sakura —indagó Sasuke parpadeando dos veces seguidas por el aire que se coló en la ventana y le llegó a los ojos, y así resecándolos.

—¿Sería prudente hablarle de el plan? —se preguntó Naruto en voz alta.

—Sobre eso, ¿que es exactamente lo que tengo que investigar? —preguntó Sasuke.

Kakashi se dispuso a explicarle todo.

—Antes que nada, tengo que confesar que el consejo ordenó vigilancia inmediata sobre ti —lo dijo con cierta irritación—. Así que aproveche la misión para ejecutar el plan, tenía varias formas que los dos convivieran a menudo pero no sería suficiente.

—Y por eso le ordenaste que me vigilará —entendió al instante Sasuke.

—Lo que debemos saber es lo que sucedió después de tu partida hace cinco años —sintetizo Kakashi poniendo sus dedos sobre el escritorio—. Esa fecha es el inicio de todo.

Sasuke asintió con entendimiento, decidió sobre lo que tenía que hacer. No era una investigación común, no, sabía a qué se refería Kakashi: ganar su confianza. Porqué de saber lo que sucedió solo tendrían que someterla a la fuerza y así podría utilizar su Sharingan sobre ella, pero eso le haría perder la poca confianza que les tiene a ellos.

Esperaba tener éxito.

`/`/`

—¡Eres una idiota! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió aceptar tal propuesta? —casi grito Sakura moviendo sus manos de forma exagerada. Fuera de sí.

—Aceptó que estuvo mal lo que hice, pero es necesario —se excusó pésimamente Ayame.

—¿Necesario? —murmuró Sakura irónica—. ¿Para fastidiarme o hundirme más?

—Para ayudarte.

Lo Haruno abrió los ojos jades por un momento y apretó los dientes mientras que su respiración se pauso y sus iris se volvieron cristalinas.

—¿Ayudarme? Tengo todo bajo control —mintió aún sabiendo que no engañaba a Ayame, le dio la espalda e intento irse. Pero la peli morada la siguió de cerca—. Déjame sola.

—Mientes. Tu vida está llena de mentiras: te mientes que ti al mentirme a mi diciendo que todo está bajo control —la agarro del hombro para frenar sus pasos y lo consiguió al instante. Era necesario que Sakura escuchara—, le mientes a la gente que se preocupa por ti asegurando que todo está bien. ¿Y sabes que es lamentable de todo esto? Que sabemos que mientes.

—Entonces, si no quieren seguir escuchando mis mentiras, no tienen porqué estar cerca de mi, así también evito mentirme a mi misma —dijo la pelirrosa, abatida, sabiendo que Ayame tenía razón en todo, pero debía aceptar que no era fácil la verdad sin que haya consecuencias.

—Quienes siguen insistiendo es porque les preocupas —le dijo Ayame rodeado su cuerpo para quedar frente a ella—. Y saben que les mientes, por eso se aferran más, porque quieren y necesitan saber la verdad.

Sakura le miró fijamente a los ojos, abrió los labios para contestar pero advirtió de la presencia de los demás que faltaban.

Se separo de ella para presenciar a Kakashi, Naruto y la mujer pelinegra acercarse a ellos para dar comienzo a la prueba.

—Ayame, no nos hemos presentado formalmente —hablo Kakashi mostrando una pequeña sonrisa amigable—. Soy Hatake Kakashi, Hokage de Konoha. Él —señaló respetuosamente a Naruto con la mano— es...

—Uzumaki Naruto, futuro Hokage dattebayo —se presentó Naruto sonriéndole alegre.

—Y ella es Fujiota Satsuki —Kakashi se refirió a Sasuke. Ese hombre lo utilizaba para esconder su verdadera identidad, no querían que nadie más estuviese enterado de la verdad.

Sasuke asintió en forma de saludo a Ayame y capto la mirada interrogante de Sakura, pero decidió restarle importancia al asunto.

—La prueba será una batalla contra Satsuki. Yo decidiré cuando será suficiente —sentenció e invito a amabas mujeres a prepararse—. La única regla: no matarse entre sí.

Sasuke y Ayame caminaron varios metros lejos de ellos y en el camino, fueron tomando distancia entre ellos para comenzar la prueba.

Kakashi estiro su brazo al frente y lo agitó a su franco derecho dando inicio a la prueba.

Sin perder tiempo, Ayame emprendió carrera a donde se encontraba Sasuke, éste se preparo cuando la mujer desapareció de su campo de visión y apareció detrás de él lanzando un golpe en la costilla. Sasuke detuvo el golpe interponiendo su brazo, giro medio cuerpo hacia atrás y lanzó una patada alta junto con golpe en forma de puño de su mano.

Ayame retuvo los dos golpes con agilidad, salto hacia atrás preparando chakra en su mano y avanzo unos metros para después impactar su puño en el suelo cerca de Sasuke.

El Uchiha abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando el suelo se agrieto rápidamente y crujió desde lo más recóndito, acto seguido se alzó en enormes piedras, así que salto hacia atrás evitando que el daño le llegara directamente.

Tras dar varios traspiés, logró estabilizarse en la superficie plana antes que la sacudida terminará. Ayame no le dio tiempo de tomar aire cuando la encontró a su lado alzando su puño al aire directo a un golpe certero.

—¿Aprendió eso de ti, Sakura-chan? —pregunto Naruto con curiosidad mirando a su amiga, quien presenciaba el espectáculo con una actitud pasible.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

—Así es, pero Ayame no tiene un perfecto control de chakra —dijo mientras observaba a Sasuke y Ayame intercambiar varios golpes, algunos acertados y otros interceptados por sus extremidades.

Ayame alzó su brazo y golpeó dos veces a Sasuke en el estómago logrando romperle una costilla. El afectado apretó los dientes y acertó una patada en el pecho de Ayame logrando mandarla lejos de él y así permitirle tomar aire.

Sasuke se agarro el estómago con una mano, el golpe que recibió le sacó el aire, y su estado actual tenía un ligero problema: su cuerpo no respondía a tiempo a sus órdenes no formuladas. Le costaba luchar al principio, solo debía respirar hondo para recuperar su fuerza y así seguir, tenía como ventaja su velocidad adquirida.

Alzó la vista y observo a la mujer peli morada hacer sellos rápidos, ella dio un gran y en el aire, dijo el nombre de la técnica.

—Suiton: Bakuhatsu awa (Elemento agua: burbujas explosivas) —de la boca de Ayame emergieron burbujas cuales se dirigieron a él con velocidad y precisión.

Sasuke sacó rápidamente la katana de su vaina y trazo un arco cortando un centenar de burbuja, que al instante, explotaron como pequeñas bombas.

Se alzó una polvorienta cubierto medio campo, limitando la visión de los espectadores y de Ayame.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Naruto emocionado—. Que Jutsu singular, me recuerda a las burbujas que hacía Utakata.

—Interesante —aceptó Kakashi observando detalladamente los movimientos de Ayame contra Sasuke.

La joven azabache salió de espaldas hacia arriba, apartándose de la polvorienta y aterrizó ágilmente lejos de la destrucción. Segundos después volvió a escuchar el nombre del Jutsu y vio aparecer entre la polvorienta a Ayame con su mano sobre la boca y las burbujas emerger de ésta.

Rápidamente, Sasuke hizo sellos para contrarrestar la técnica de agua, y sus mejillas se inflaron cuando libero la gran bola de fuego que se dirigió a la mujer de ojos púrpuras con brutalidad y llevándose todo a su paso provocando diminutas explosiones consecutivas.

Ayame abrió los ojos de sorpresa cuando se percato del fuego abrasador dirigiéndose a ella, así que salto a su franco derecho esquivando el ataque. Cuando sus pies tocaron suelo, no dudo en rodear el fuego que rozo todo su cuerpo para dirigirse a donde yacía Sasuke dirigiendo sus ojos a ella de forma inmediata al querer predecir sus movimientos.

Metió la mano en el interior de su kimono cuando Sasuke se acercó a ella alzando el arma al aire para tratar de infligirle una herida, pero retuvo el ataque al sacar su mano agarrando la cadena que dejó al descubierto con la otra mano.

Sasuke dirigió la una mano al borde de la cadena para agarrarlo y guiarlo hacia sí, alzó su rodilla y le propinó una patada en el estómago a Ayame, al mismo tiempo, ésta enrollo la cadena alrededor de la hoja filosa de la katana y tiro de ella para dejar indefenso a Sasuke.

Éste dejo que la katana se fuera entre la cadena no sin antes transmitirle su elemento rayo provocando un dolor en Ayame por la electricidad recibida, y cuya intención de contrarrestar el ataque se vino abajo cuando sin previo aviso, la azabache le propinó un codazo en la costilla.

Ayame tuvo que soltar la katana y mandarla lejos de su vista, pero antes la golpeo con la cadena a la altura de su barbilla e intento atrapar a Sasuke ente su cadena al moverla como un látigo.

Pero Sasuke fue más rápido y en cuestión de segundos, se dirigió a su arma incrustada a un par de metros lejos.

Corrió a su encuentro al igual que su contrincante, ambas armas chocaron produciendo un sonido de metal contra metal al mismo tiempo que sus cuerpos formaban círculos a su alrededor, se detenían por un segundo y nuevamente se entraban intercambiando una serie de golpes con armas y puños.

Sasuke empuño el arma hacia el pecho de Ayame e interpuso su mano disponible en su antebrazo y al mismo tiempo alzó su rodilla para propinarle otro golpe.

Pero Ayame se defendió de forma rápida y sin alterarse.

Interpuso su pantorrilla en el rodillazo que iba a recibir, movió ambos brazos sobre sí trazando un círculo invisible y así atrapar los antebrazos de Sasuke. Y él aprovecho su posición para mover ágilmente su arma y la punta de la katana quedará rozando la mandíbula de su oponente.

Soltó un brusco suspiro y la katana le pico la piel, miró fijamente al par de iris negros y frunció el ceño.

—Tus ojos... —susurró Ayame perpleja.

Desde que la vio en el despacho del Hokage, se le hizo familiar el rostro y sobre todo el nombre. Sus ojos eran tan negros como gemas oscuras y con residuos de un sentimiento oscuro.

—Se que nos hemos conocido antes —aseguró de pronto Ayame, muy convencida.

—Nunca te había visto en mi vida.

Sasuke le propinó una patada en el estómago y sin importarle el dolor, jaló sus muñecas y le arranco la cadena de las manos a Ayame, acto seguido, se alejo de ella agitando la katana junto la cadena, agarró ésta entre sus manos y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

Él sintió el mismo sentimiento de reconocimiento sobre Ayame, supo que la había visto en algún lugar y en algún momento de su vida, pero la pregunta era: ¿dónde?

—Eso fue todo.

Ayame y Sasuke dieron un respingo al escuchar la voz de Kakashi cerca de ellos, estaban tan sumergidos en su batalla de miradas que no se percataron del acercamiento de los tres.

Resignada, Sakura observo a Sasuke, quien le entregó la cadena a Ayame y asintió con la cabeza aceptando el duelo como una práctica, sin rencores.

—Ayame-chan, si que le diste pelea a Sasu...

El Uchiha le golpeó con la funda de su katana la cabeza del rubio despistado, ese tonto iba a decir su nombre verdadero.

—¿Dijiste algo? —preguntó Sasuke sin aparente interés alguno en su mirada.

Naruto trago grueso y negó varias veces con la cabeza.

Mientras tanto, Kakashi conversaba con Ayame y Sakura.

—Aprobase la prueba —informó Kakashi con seriedad—. Son contadas las personas que pueden hacerle frente a Satsuki en un enfrentamiento.

—Es un gusto saber eso —comentó Ayame, alegre esperando que rango seria el suyo.

—Antes que nada, tendrás que pasar un examen de lógica —dijo Kakashi mirando a Sakura—, en una semana lo presentará, asegúrate de instruirla bien y vivirá contigo por un tiempo.

Sakura asintió a regañadientes, lo que le faltaba, que Ayame estuviese con ella bajo el mismo techo, y ayudarla para que aprobara el examen y así convertirse en Shinobi.

—Satsuki, Naruto —llamó a los Ninjas que yacían alejados de ellos, platicando seriamente, cosa extraña en el rubio.

Los dos viraron su rostro hacia el Hokage escuchando la orden de acompañar a Sakura a darle un recorrido a Ayame por toda la aldea.

—Claro que si Kakashi-sensei —aseguró Naruto con una sonrisa, después, regreso su vista a Sasuke—. ¿Eso te dijo?

—Si. Es frustrante —escupió con desagrado al sentirse así.

—Andado —apresuró Kakashi a sus ex-alumnos moviendo sus manos.

`/`/`

—¡Vamos allá, Naruto-chan!

Ayame jalaba del brazo de Naruto dirigiéndose a un puesto de dangos para comprar algunos.

Sasuke y Sakura observaron desde lejos, al par plantarse frente al puesto de dangos.

Después de llegar a la aldea, recorrieron la mitad de ésta en un tiempo impecable.

Sakura tenía una mirada cerca del aburrimiento y Sasuke no estaba lejos de estarlo.

Se tallo sus ojos negros con una mano y suspiro al contener un bostezo que salió inesperadamente de su boca.

—¿Tienes sueño? —inquirió Sakura cruzándose de brazos observando al par echarle una especie de líquido dulce a los dangos.

Sasuke ladeo ligeramente el rostro mirando a Sakura con sus intensos ojos negros, creyendo que la pelirrosa estaba hastiada como para querer entablar una conversación con quien menos lo deseaba.

—Cuando estoy así me agotó considerablemente —murmuró por debajo. Pronto sintió la falta de aire así que tuvo que respirar por la boca.

Sakura se giro ligeramente hacia él, con intriga en su mirada.

—¿Cuanto tiempo permaneces así?

—Un día —respondió con simpleza.

—Ya veo... —comentó de forma distraída apartando su vista al par que se dirigía a ellos con los dangos.

—¿No gustan? —les pregunto Naruto refiriéndose a la comida.

La ANBU negó con la cabeza, le encantaban los dulces, pero en ese momento no le apetecía comerlos.

Y a Sasuke simplemente no le gustaban.

—Entonces, sigamos.

`/`/`

Sakura le dio la espalda con vergüenza al puesto de frutas donde Ayame daba saltitos de alegría y se comportaba de manera sumamente infantil. Naruto de igual manera estaba en el puesto y compraba cuanta cosa de color naranja que viera.

A su lado, Sasuke miró a la ojijade hacer tal acción y le dio una especie de risa al darse cuenta que Ayame avergonzaba a Sakura con su actitud infantil.

Carraspeo para contener su risa y le preguntó a Sakura que era lo que avergonzaba de Ayame.

—Nada. Simplemente que cada vez que se comporta así, grita nombre como loca —susurró de forma sombría recordando aquellas veces.

—¡Sakura-chan! ¡ _Mi_ encontró su alma gemela! —grito Ayame alzando una fruta de color morado y la otra mano lo puso sobre su boca simulando una bocina.

Sasuke tosió con su voz femenina al contener la mueca de burla, pero se contuvo al intuir que sería contraproducente burlarse de Sakura.

Ésta se cruzo de brazos ignorando a la mujer loca y refunfuño que ya era un adulto como para comportarse como un niño de cinco años.

—No la veo demasiado mayor —opinó Sasuke mirándola fijamente.

—Tiene como 24 o 25 años —acertó a decir la Haruno no diciendo que en verdad tenía alrededor de 150 años de edad por lo que ella sabía.

—¿Sakura-chan?

La aludida se giro de golpe a donde había escuchado la vocecita delicada a su lado, se encontró con la Heredera Hyuuga cargando una bolsa de compras.

—¡¿Satsuki-san?! —exclamó Hinata levemente, impresionada por encontrarse la mujer en Konoha.

Sasuke se acordó inmediatamente que Hinata era una de las pocas —y contadas— personas que había visto a Satsuki fuera de su cuerpo, y por ciertas razones creía que era su novia. No sabía que compartían el mismo cuerpo.

Se cubrió su rostro con su mano vendada y la saludo pronunciando su nombre.

Hinata se puso nerviosa y se debió a la presencia de Sakura, sabía que Sasuke sentía algo por ella pero era novio de Satsuki para poder olvidarse de Sakura. Pero sabía que ésta seguía amando a Sasuke.

Que confusión.

—No esperaba verte aquí —dijo Hinata mirando a Sasuke.

El Uchiha se debatió internamente si en decirle toda la verdad a Hinata.

—Hinata, yo... —intento hablar Sasuke, pero en ese momento el idiota del rubio se dio cuenta de la presencia de su novia y corrió a ella junto con Ayame.

Sakura pudo escuchar la blasfemia que soltó Sasuke en murmullo y se preguntó internamente que era lo que le sucedió con anterioridad.

—Hinata-chan, te presentó a Ayame, una amiga de Sakura-chan —Naruto hizo las respectivas presentaciones entre ellas—. Ayame, ella es Hyuuga Hinata-chan mi novia —la abrazo apenando un poco a la ojiperla.

—Un gusto Hinata-chan —dijo Ayame sacando una manzana de su bolsa de frutas y ofreciéndola a la mujer.

—Gracias Ayame —Hinata aceptó la fruta con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡Vayamos a comer! —pidió Naruto a gritos al percatarse que el cielo se tornaba azul a lo lejos y el naranja cubría la mayor parte.

Ayame asintió varias veces con la cabeza y se acercó a Hinata para entablar una conversación con ella, mientras que Naruto se reunió con sus dos amigos.

—¿Vienen?

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza aceptando la invitación. Y ante tal acción, Sakura suspiro resignada, aún seguía en su misión de vigilar al azabache y si él iba, tendría que ir también.

—Si esa loca va, tengo que, soy responsable de ella —se excusó de mala gana y soltando un bufido de irritación.

`/`/`

—¡Adiós, Hinata-chan, Naruto-chan! —se despidió la peli morada agitando sus manos al aire.

El resto de la noche se entretuvieron al cenar barbacoa entre los cinco y hablando amenamente entre ellos.

Claro que, Sakura se mantuvo al margen en todo momento, respondiendo ante las cuestiones con un asentimiento de cabeza y unas escuetas palabras.

Y Sasuke soltaba respuestas cortas cordiales y un tanto gélidas, a pesar de ya no ser ese ser lleno de venganza, eso no quería decir que de pronto sería la persona más sociable del mundo.

Cuando quedaron solos, Sakura se giro al Uchiha.

—¿Qué harás?

Sasuke la miro de soslayo, sabía a lo que refería. Sakura pensaba que él no estaba enterado de su misión de vigilarlo. Así que suponía que él debía estar extrañado por su reacción.

—Me voy —respondió con simpleza dando media vuelta para irse—. Buenas noches.

Él también se reclamo internamente por hacerle las cosas más difíciles a Sakura, pero tenía que hacerlo para que no se viera tan sospechoso, además, si en verdad quería ganar su confianza debía aparentar un poco en no tomar interés sobre la situación.

Concertada, Sakura abrió la boca para decirle que iba a acompañarlo, pero pronto sintió un pesor muerto sobre su espalda obligándola a esquivar el golpe y por lo consecuente, pegó su espalda contra la de Sasuke. Trago grueso al sentir la mirada negra sobre su nuca y se disculpo inmediatamente apartándose de él.

La joven azabache giro su cuerpo hacia ella y alzó las cejas al notar que, por detrás, Ayame yacía en el suelo boca abajo.

—Está dormida —respondió Sakura resignada—. Debió de recorrer un largo camino para llegar aquí.

Normalmente el primer día que salía de su cuerpo resultaba sumamente agotador para ella y en los siguientes días estaba mejor.

Se acercó a Ayame con la intención de levantarla del suelo y llevarla a su casa, pero Sasuke se puso de cuclillas a su lado y objetó que la ayudaría cargarla.

Pasó sus brazos por los hombros y rodillas de la mujer dormida y levantó del suelo con agilidad.

—Vamos —dijo Sasuke esperando que Sakura avanzará para que le guiará hasta su casa.

`/`/`

—Recuéstala en el sillón—Sakura apunto a dicho lugar con el dedo mientras que prendió la luz de la sala.

Unos minutos antes, fuera del edificio, Sakura trato de tomar a Ayame pero inesperadamente ésta se aferró al cuerpo de Sasuke y no quiso soltarlo para nada. Así que no le quedó de otra más que guiar al Uchiha hasta el interior de su morada.

Sasuke se acercó al sillón e inclinó su cuerpo para dejar a Ayame entre las almohadas, pero la mujer se negó a soltarlo. Por lo que Sasuke se vio obligado a ejercer su fuerza para separar los brazos y dejar que el cuerpo cayese con peso muerto sobre la superficie suave.

—Tks, empezó a reimplantarme sobre la decisión de Kakashi —dijo sin pensarlo al mirar a Ayame y recordó las palabras que intercambiaron durante el duelo.

—¿Sobre qué? —cuestionó curiosa la joven pelirrosa a su lado.

—De convertirla en Ninja —respondió entrecerrando sus ojos.

—Yo también. Ayame es infantil y muy pocas veces se toma en serio las situaciones —reveló Sakura mirándola con resignación junto a Sasuke, a Ayame roncar entre sueños.

Sasuke soltó un monosílabo creyendo que era tiempo de irse, ya no tenía nada más que hacer en ese lugar, así que nuevamente se dispuso a irse.

—Me voy —avisó Sasuke dando media vuelta para caminar al recibidor.

Sakura se alarmó, su misión de vigilancia consistía en verificar que llegará a su casa y quedarse allí por lo menos unas horas verificando que lo hiciera nada sospechoso. Pero, ¿que excusa usaría?.

Lo acompaño al recibidor mirando detalladamente la cabellera larga de la apariencia femenina que tenía, aún no asimilaba que podía portar esa apariencia nada comparado con el Sasuke masculino.

Lo observo ponerse las botas y pensó en una excusa rápida para acompañarlo a su casa.

—Sasuke, yo... —lo llamo y no continuó la oración debido a la idea se esfumó de su mente al pensar que sería algo absurdo. No tuvo que esperar demasiado porque Sasuke llenó el silencio.

—No necesitas una excusa —de forma brusca abrió la puerta sorprendiendo a Sakura—. ¿Crees que soy estúpido? Sakura, que quieras pasar tiempo conmigo me intriga. Demasiado —reveló con voz gruesa y se giro para ver su rostro sereno, pero tras esos ojos jades se escondía la vergüenza.

Sakura mascullo unas cuantas palabras por debajo al ser descubierta, Sasuke era un Ninja altamente capacitado para analizar situaciones con mínimos detalles, y ella le dio los suficientes, ahora él sacaría conclusiones que se acercaban a la verdad y su misión se irá a la borda.

Aunque eso le beneficiaba para su plan de no estar cerca de él y ahora que Ayame estaba fuera, menos quería estar cerca de él y de sus amigos.

La azabache suspiro antes de hablar nuevamente.

—No sé que tramas, pero no me importa —se a sincero con ella sorprendiéndola internamente y le dirigió sus ojos jades a los suyos negros.

—No se de que hablas —Sakura repuso su postura y le hablo con monotonía mirándolo de forma fría—. No tramo absolutamente nada.

—Hace unos días no querías ni verme en pintura —aseguró Sasuke y los dos sabían que era verdad a pesar que Sakura nunca lo confesó abiertamente—. Y ahora, ¿quieres regalar tu tiempo de caridad con un hombre cual te hizo daño?

—No regalo mi tiempo, es valioso a comparado con los demás —protesto Sakura enojada por sus palabras.

—Valioso —repitió Sasuke esbozando una mueca sarcástica—. Todo tiempo es valioso —aseguró, y de pronto recordó que debía estar a tiempo en su departamento.

No quería discutir con Sakura, no le apetecía saber que no podía ayudarla por el momento y atormentarse con sus palabras, él sufría cada vez que pensaba en aquello.

Sakura se dio cuenta de la resignación en los ojos azabaches y el ligero sentimiento del sufrimiento en su semblante y supo que la discusión iría a mayores si seguían hablando. Así que decidió cortar con la conversación.

—En mi casa, a primera hora para desayunar —pero Sasuke se adelanto hablando de repente y sorprendiéndola nuevamente por la invitación que le hizo.

Y sin esperar respuesta, salió del apartamento con su cordura dependiendo de un hilo y cerrando la puerta tras de sí dejando a Sakura sola en sus pensamientos tortuosos.

La Haruno no soportó la tensión y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, jadeando por la desesperación que sintió al ver el sufrimiento en los ojos azabaches y recordando que prometió hacerlo feliz, no a provocarle dolor.

¿Qué clase de persona era para romper promesas?

« _Promesa. Y yo jamás, ¡jamás! rompo una promesa_ ».

Su propia voz resonó en su interior. Gimió y apretó los dientes de desesperación.

¿Qué debía hacer?

`/`/`

Sasuke se quedó de pie en medio de la calle vacía tenuemente alumbrado por el farol que parpadeaba constantemente.

La calle no se había sentido tan vacía y sombría que antes, su corazón pareció detenerse segundos y sus ojos a ver todo en blanco y negro.

Lo que hizo unos minutos atrás fue una enorme contradicción de mismo. Estaba dispuesto a dificultarle las cosas a Sakura para que se acercara a él, pero, al parecer su corazón quería otra cosa. Y actuó por si sólo sin tomar en cuenta su mente.

Que lío.

Debía de tomar una decisión y la tenía que tomar en ese momento.

Suspiro después de pensar y pensar, segundos, minutos, mentiría si supiera cuando tiempo estuvo de pie, mirando la nieve caer como llovizna y el frío abrasador sobre la tierra.

No era fácil.

—Sakura... —susurró alzando su rostro y de su boca salió el vapor—. No se si cada vez estás más cerca de mi o te alejas... —expresó sus pensamientos en palabras melancólicas. Sonrió con un deje de tristeza y emprendió su camino en dirección a su hogar.

`/`/`

Al día siguiente por la mañana, Sakura se despertó con un suspiro cansino al abrir sus ojos. Sintiendo ansiedad y desesperación por la decisión que tomó en ese mismo momento.

Sin esperar más, se levantó de la cama con movimientos perezosos, miró a sus lados tratando de localizar a Ayame y recordó que debería estar durmiendo en el sillón de la sala.

Se permitió pensar en los hechos ocurridos el día anterior. Sasuke con apariencia de mujer. Era algo sacado de un sueño y en ese momento considero la posibilidad de que lo fuera.

—¡Sakura-chan!

Ayame entro revoloteando a la habitación dando saltos energéticos y con una sonrisa alegre en su rostro. Se apresuró a la cama y se posicionó frente a Sakura para cuestionarla.

—¿Sigues aquí? —no pudo evitar preguntar la ANBU con resignación al incorporarse.

—Siempre —respondió automáticamente—. Estoy ansiosa, ¡hoy conoceré al famoso Uchiha Sasuke! —exclamó emocionada logrando que Sakura lo fulminara con la mirada al cruzarse de brazos.

—Tengo una pregunta —dijo de pronto Sakura alzando el dedo índice de su mano derecha y miró con interés a una curiosa Ayame—. Sólo por curiosidad... ¿Ayer conocimos a una mujer de nombre Satsuki? —no pudo contener su mirada integrante.

—¡La azabache! —Asintió Ayame con una sonrisa—. Al parecer es habilidosa ya que no cualquiera puede hacerle frente.

—Ya veo —suspiro resignada bajando sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo y sin tomar importancia a Ayame, se dirigió al baño con un semblante sombrío.

`/`/`

Sasuke —ya estando en su cuerpo masculino— estaba en la cocina observando fijamente la tetera calentarse sobre la estufa, estaba hirviendo pero al parecer no le tomaba importancia.

Se preparaba mentalmente para recibir a Sakura en su hogar, las palabras que utilizaría en la "conversación" y sus acciones corporales.

Agacho la cabeza contraída. Su corazón ansiaba abrazarla y decirle nuevamente que era su vida entera, pero la cordura lo detenía de golpe y le hacia ver la realidad, tal como era.

Agarró el collar que colgaba alrededor de su cuello y lo apretó entre sus dedos al mirar nuevamente por la ventana.

Escuchó un ruido sordo en su habitación, extrañado, apagó la hornilla y se dirigió a grandes zancadas a la puerta para averiguar qué estaba tramando Satsuki, quien había salido desde la mañana de su cuerpo porque se sentía encerrada dentro de él.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se llevó una sorpresa al verla tendida en el suelo boca abajo jadeando con los ojos llorosos.

Sin perder tiempo se arrodillo a su lado y la ayudó a ponerse sobre sus rodillas. Esa situación no era constante pero las veces que las pasó junto a Satsuki le daban nervios y le preocupaba un poco.

La agarró de los hombros mientras ella empezaba a gemir por la falta de aire y movió las manos a su pecho tratando de regularizar su respiración.

—Tranquilízate y respira por la boca —le ordenó Sasuke tomando su mano, la incorporó y la sentó en la cama. Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su armario.

Abrió las puertas y revisó entre las cajas del suelo, con la respiración de Satsuki escuchándose detrás con la finalidad de apuntarlo. Hayo un bote de alcohol y una bolsa de algodón, se incorporó se un salto y se dirigió a ella mientras giraba la tapa y posteriormente mojaba el algodón con el líquido.

Se apresuró a arrodillarse frente a Satsuki.

—Esto te ayudará —aseguró poniendo el algodón a la altura de la nariz femenina.

Satsuki dejó de jadear y poco a poco recuperó el aire que perdió pero no se restauró por completo, dejo de sentir que se ahogaba para sentir el aire pasar entre sus fosas nasales junto el olor a alcohol.

Prenso su mano en la muñeca de Sasuke indicándole que podía sostener el algodón, así que el joven le cedió dicho objetó y se incorporó lentamente del suelo.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó un poco preocupado por la mujer.

Satsuki asintió con la cabeza al limpiarse las lágrimas.

—Lamento... —trato de hablar en un susurró quedo pero Sasuke se lo impidió al hablar.

—Cállate. No debes hablar estando así —la miro con ojos serios—. Debiste avisarme que no tenías bien y no hubieras salido.

Satsuki lo miro de vuelta. Ese joven se preocupaba por ella aunque no lo admitiera y lo agradecía mucho. A pesar de tener unos años juntos, crearon una relación de fraternidad por así decirlo. Él le confesó una vez que le recordó en cierto momento a su hermano, Itachi, por la forma que le hablaba y lo regañaba en ciertas ocasiones.

Negó con la cabeza e hizo ademanes de levantarse.

—Tks. Y yo que me iba a vengar de ti haciendo que limpiaras toda la casa —se quejó Sasuke ayudándola a recostarse en la cama, a la altura de la cabecera—. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Té —mustio ella mirándolo con agradecimiento—, estoy nerviosa.

El Uchiha asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió al armario para buscar una camisa, andaba solo con un pantalón y el torso descubierto.

Una vez vestido, salió al pasillo cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Camino a la cocina y se dispuso a utilizar el agua que hirvió para el café en el té.

Escuchó el timbre del apartamento y se extraño por ello, lanzó una mirada sobre el hombro y recordó que, precisamente esa mañana Sakura iba a plantarse frente a esa puerta con intenciones de comer algo.

Se froto el rostro exasperante por los sucesos. Sakura vería a Satsuki y se imaginaria un centenar de cosas, cosas que no eran ciertas.

Dejó la taza en la mesa y se dispuso a abrir.

`/`/`

Sakura esperaba impaciente frente a la puerta, con brazos cruzados y una irritación latente.

¿La razón? Simple: Ayame.

Esa mujer se empeño de todas las formas posibles en acompañarla hasta la casa del azabache para "conocerlo", según ella.

La iba a torturar si se le ocurría mencionar algo que no debía y eso le quedó muy en claro a Ayame.

Alzó la vista al escuchar la puerta abrirse y dejando al descubierto al portador de unos intensos ojos negros y cargados de incertidumbre.

—Estoy aquí —dijo Sakura mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Sin perderlos de vista.

—Eso veo —susurró él entrecerrando sus ojos y moviendo sus labios en una sonrisa cansada. Se aparto de la puerta e invito a amabas mujeres pasar a su hogar.

Ayame siguió de cerca a Sakura, observando con disimulo a Sasuke. Por fin podía conocerlo en persona, a pesar de que, prácticamente estuvo toda la vida dentro de Sakura, nunca conoció a su amor. Sólo tenía una vaga imagen debido a una foto que conservaba Sakura de sus tiempos de Gennin.

Se fijo el intercambio de palabras simples entre Sasuke y Sakura, y cuando esta la sala dijo su nombre.

—Es una amiga —dijo Sakura. Se suponía que Ayame no sabía que la mujer del día anterior era la misma que Sasuke. Y no tenía intenciones de decirlo a petición de Sasuke.

—Uchiha Sasuke —inclinó levemente la cabeza y Ayame reaccionó en hacer una reverencia.

—Es un placer.

—Sakura —Sasuke se dirigió a Sakura con la mirada, y la Haruno lo miró ladeando el rostro—. ¿Conoces qué tipo de té es indicado para calmar los nervios?

La aludida alzó ambas cejas intrigante por la pregunta. ¿Sasuke estaba nervioso? Eso era algo nuevo, y el que lo expresará abiertamente era sorprendente.

—Soy doctora —le recordó como si fuese obvio—. ¿Tienes algún malestar que sea grave?

Sasuke desvío los ojos a la puerta de su habitación. ¿Y si la llevaba con Satsuki? Ella nunca quiso ver algún doctor profesional. No sabían con exactitud qué enfermedad tenía, pero el método que utilizo unos minutos atrás fue obra de una anciana que ambos conocían y que tenía algunos conocimientos de medicina.

—Yo no. Pero... —confesó, pero guardo silencio unos segundos al escuchar sonidos provenientes del pasillo.

Los tres viraron su rostro a dicho lugar.

—¿Estás con alguien más? —interrogó Ayame haciendo una pregunta descortés logrando recibir una mirada de reproche por parte de Sakura.

Aunque la joven Haruno estaba inquieta porque su mente le mostró la imagen de la flor en el jarrón y las ideas de quien pudo poner la flor en dicho lugar.

Sasuke regresó su vista a Sakura para explicarle la situación, pero fue brutalmente interrumpido cuando surgió su nombre en un potente grito proveniente de Satsuki.

No estuvo consiente de en que momento corrió a la habitación ni mucho menos que Sakura y Ayame la siguieron. Solo que en cuestión de segundos, se encontró con la misma escena de cada vez que a Satsuki le daba un ataque de pánico: ella lloraba y gemía al mismo tiempo, de rodillas en el suelo y murmurando cuanta cosa ininteligible.

Sasuke agarro el alcohol y algodón y se arrodillo frente ella agarrándola por los hombros.

—Calmante.

—Es horrible... ¡Horrible! —grito Satsuki llorando desconsoladamente. No permitía que Sasuke le brindaran un gesto consolado y no era que él lo hiciera.

Sakura estaba conmocionada, con los ojos abiertos como platos al mirar a la mujer llorar frente a Sasuke, y sin querer su mente encontró la respuesta a la situación de las flores.

La novia de Sasuke.

Sus ojos se pusieron llorosos pero contuvo las lágrimas y ladear el rostro.

Ayame se percato de ello y sintió un poco de pena por ella, pero no dejó que el sentimiento durará dado que no era lo correcto.

—Sangre... Mis manos... —la azabache alzó sus manos para mirarlas fijamente. A pesar de que sus palmas estaban limpias ante la vista de los demás, ella los visualizaba con sangre—. ¡Sangre!

Sasuke no supo que hacer para frenar el grito que surgió de la garganta de Satsuki. Era tortuoso verla sufrir y no poder hacer nada para aliviarla.

 _« ¡Golpéame!»._

Se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de Satsuki en sus pensamientos, los dos estaban ligados de cierta manera y podían compartir duras y apenas los pensamientos de esa forma.

 _« ¡Hazlo ya!»._

Y Sasuke no dudo en hacerlo debido a que era lo correcto para la situación.

—¡Cálmate, Satsuki! —grito propinándole una cachetada que resonó en medio de la habitación.

La azabache se calló al instante y sus cabellos se ondearon al mirarlo a sus ojos.

Ante tal acción Sakura se sobresalto y empujó a Sasuke lejos de Satsuki, lo miro con odio y le preguntó que diablos estaba sucedió.

—¿Cómo pudiste golpearla? —pregunto ella sin poder contener su voz gruesa.

En cambio, el pelinegro no le respondió.

Sus miradas chocaron en un instante antes que Satsuki estirara su brazo hacia Sasuke y pronunciara su nombre.

En ese instante, Satsuki tuvo otro ataque respiratorio, empezó a jadear y a gemir por la falta de aire.

Sakura se dio la vuelta de sopetón y se arrodillo a su lado para ayudarla. Se veía que no podía respirar por la frecuencia del movimiento de su pecho y su pulso iba disminuyendo.

Sasuke se mojo la mano con alcohol y la prenso en la nariz y boca de Satsuki esperando que la situación se controlará en ese momento.

—Vamos. No te rindas —susurró al notar que empezaba a cerrar sus párpados.

—Está perdiendo el conocimiento —Sakura empezó a decir todo el análisis que procedió a averiguar y, acto seguido ordenó llevarla al Hospital.

—No... —Satsuki agarró a Sakura de las muñecas aún inhalando el alcohol, Sasuke despegó un poco su mano y observo Satsuki cuando lo miro—... Hazlo...

Sasuke comprendió a que de refería con ello, mostró una mueca de seriedad y se negó a hacer "aquello".

—No lo haré.

Sakura no comprendió a que se refería Sasuke y la mujer, trato de entenderlos pero fue inútil.

—Tienes... Que... —Satsuki empezó a jadear con frecuencia.

—Si no la llevamos ahora al hospital, morirá —sentenció Sakura dando el veredicto.

Sasuke apretó los dientes de la presión, sabia el riesgo que corría la azabache al estar así, y la próxima vez que estuviese bien, la llevaría con Sakura para que tratara aquella enfermedad que desconocían.

Poso una mano sobre el hombro femenino y asintió con la cabeza.

—Resiste. Saldremos de esta —apoyo Sasuke con su mirada.

—Eso debería... decirte yo —objeto ella perdiendo el conocimiento.

Sakura se alarmó y trato de levantarla, pero Sasuke se lo impidió al detenerla por el hombro y negar con la cabeza.

—¿Acaso quieres que muera? —exclamó Sakura apretando los dientes.

El Uchiha respiro hondo tomando el valor para llevar a cabo su labor, se giro a Sakura y la agarro por ambos hombros sorprendiéndola por sus acciones.

Ambos de incorporaron.

Sasuke le pidió a Sakura que se apartara un poco y procedió a hacer unos sellos con las manos. Estiro su mano derecha y se agarro la muñeca con la izquierda, en su palma apareció el Kanji "天" en marca de fuego.

—¡Tentai yugo! —exclamó frunciendo el ceño.

Las dos mujeres observaron con asombro, el cuerpo de Satsuki brillar en un intenso color blanco antes de convertirse en una esfera inestable de luz.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Sakura, desconcertada.

—El alma de Satsuki —respondió escueto Sasuke.

Suspiro hondo antes de hablarle a Sakura con un tono de voz que la preocupó.

—Sakura, cuida de mí mientras esté inconsciente —le pidió mirando fijamente el alma de Satsuki frente a él. Sólo en ella podía confiar en esa clase de situación. Era crítica—. No permitas que nadie más me toque.

La Haruno quiso confesar que la estaba preocupando por sus palabras y aquella seriedad nata, pero guardo la compostura al descifrar el sentimiento que transmitieron sus palabras. Confianza hacia ella.

Asintió con la cabeza decidida. En esa situación que olía a gravedad no podía abandonarlo, una cosa era apartarse de él para que nada malo le pasase y otra muy diferente a no ayudarlo en un problema.

—Cuenta con ello.

Se sintió satisfecho y aliviado a la vez, en el trance que se sometería iba a liberar un inmenso chakra y posteriormente, se reduciría a nada, prácticamente perdería todo y tardaría días en recuperarlo.

Siguió con sus ojos negros la esfera irregular dirigirse a él hasta fundirse completamente en el pecho.

A los segundos después, Sakura pudo sentir el incremento del chakra de Sasuke, abrió los ojos de la impresión al sentir nuevamente en carne propia el tacto; a continuación sintió la opresión de chakra y su disminución completa hasta quedar casi nula.

El cuerpo de Sasuke tambaleó un momento antes que se viniera de espaldas. Sakura tuvo que sostenerlo antes que cayera al suelo y busco su vena en el cuello para comprobar el pulso.

—Sigue vivo. Esta inconsciente —aseguró Sakura respirando con tranquilidad.

—No entiendo lo que acaba de suceder —dijo Ayame conmocionada, y poco a poco su rostro mostró una sonrisa socarrona—. ¡Pero es fantástico!

— ¿Te parece fantástico que esté moribundo? —bramó la Haruno sin creer que Ayame tomará esa situación a la ligera.

—No. Lo que me fascina es la situación. No que tu novio esté moribundo —replicó ella sin quitar su sonrisa, cual ensanchó al decir lo siguiente—: por cierto, es guapo.

—Deja de estas diciendo tantas idioteces juntas —ordenó fríamente mientras cargaba el cuerpo masculino, lo tendió sobre la cama y se debatió internamente en llevarlo al hospital o dejarlo allí.

Recordó que Satsuki no quiso ir al hospital cuando lo mencionó y mucho menos Sasuke lo propuso cuando ella se desmayó.

—Ayame. Busca a Kakashi, explícale la situación y pídele que lleve a Hinata al hospital.

—Claro, claro. Mientras tú te quedas con él —se entristeció Ayame por no pasar más tiempo con Sasuke—. ¿Por qué tengo que hacer el trabajo más fatigoso? —se preguntó de forma retórica mientras caminaba a la puerta a ir a cumplir su misión.

La Haruno miró al hombre que tenía en brazos y se preguntó sobre los secretos que guardaba esa situación. Su curiosidad y preocupación eran un problema, y dudaba que Sasuke respondiera sus preguntas hasta que despertará.

— ¿En qué embrollo te metiste? —se preguntó a sí misma mirándolo a la cara con seriedad.

* * *

 _Continuara…_

 _Se los que van hacer y si, acepto que me lancen tomates *_ _ **se va a esconder a quien sabe donde**_ _*_

 _Cabum! Espero que este capítulo haya traído cosas inesperadas para los nuevos y viejos lectores, ya sabes cómo es esto hay que mantener el drama si no, ¿Cómo va el hilo de la historia?_ _ *** a alela le encanta el drama :v***_

Esta marca "天" es arte del kanji de _Tentai yugo_ _ **.**_

 _Sé que hay mucho que explicar con respecto a Satsuki, pero eso será para más adelante y poco a poco, muchas cosas se vendrán al apartir del siguiente capítulo, ya empezará la investigación._

 _Si más que decir mes despido pequeños saltamontes._

 _ **¡Alela**_ _ **fuera**_ _ **:v!**_


	5. (4) Misión inoportuna

**N/A: perdón las faltas de ortografía en mitad del capítulo, pero ya lo corrijo :3.** _Editado 01/02/2018._

 **When, no tengo pretexto, me atrase en la actualización del capítulo ×excusa: actualice Descendientes del Sol. ¡Pasen a leer! ~~~~~~~×**

 **Por otro lado, aquí esta el capitulo pue' esta un poco cortito pero interesante... eso creo :v.**

 **Para lo que ya saben, ¡chito! Esperen el momento con ansias *movimientos de manos espeluznantes***

 **Ya. Ya. Disfruten el capi.**

* * *

 _[4]_

 _Misión inoportuna_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sasuke sintió un punzante dolor de cabeza y aún tenía los ojos cerrados; capto un olor a antibióticos y alcohol aumentando sin consideración el dolor. Suspiro profundamente, también el dolor atravesaba en los brazos y se obligó a abrir los ojos de golpe.

Se encontró con un techo blanco y sin saber porqué, fue sumamente sofocante, así que se incorporó de la cama donde reposaba su cuerpo. La garganta protesto ante el sabor amargo de su boca cuando la abrió.

—Sasuke.

El Uchiha descubrió con sus ojos negros a la Haruno sentada en una de las sillas del hospital, con un pergamino entre sus manos y su vestimenta de ANBU. Lo miraba fijamente con seriedad. Eso le hizo saber que llevaba días inconsciente, más de lo esperado.

—Sakura —saludo él en susurró. La garganta ardió y su voz salió más ronca de lo normal, se aclaro la garganta.

Ladeo el rostro cuando su mente proyecto el recuerdo de Sakura en sus tiempos de Gennin, ofreciéndole manzana con una sonrisa brillante. Su corazón se oprimió al sustituir ese recuerdo con la imagen que presenció segundos atrás.

No se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos depresivos y se acomodo en la camilla, vio a Sakura dejar el pergamino en una de las mesas y agarrar una tabla

—Hice lo que me pediste: nadie te a tocado. Yo he estado a cargo de tu cuidado en esta semana —le hizo saber para tranquilizarlo mientras checaba el pulso de la máquina y anotaba en los papeles la información.

Sasuke le agradeció de forma muda acompañado de un asentimiento de cabeza, luego se llevó la mano vendada a su pecho donde sentía la tranquilidad de Satsuki, al parecer el peligro ya había pasado.

Después que Sakura hiciera un chequeo general y preguntas sobre si sentía dolor cuales respondió con mayor sinceridad posible. Ella jalo la silla a un lado de la cama y sentó poniendo la tabla sobre sus rodillas, finalmente le dirigió la mirada a Sasuke y lo interrogó con ella sobre la situación que presenció unos días atrás.

—Antes que nada, necesito un baño —dijo mirándola a los ojos con cierta amabilidad en su voz, y le dolió la garganta así que se la aclaro de inmediato.

Sakura comprendió que a Sasuke no le gustaba repetir las cosas varias veces, así que accedió a su petición y se incorporó de la silla con resignación.

El usuario del Sharingan miró con desagrado las agujas inyectadas en sus brazos, y tal escena causó una inevitable diversión en la pelirrosa, quien reprimió una risa mientras procedía a quitarle todo los tubos y agujas indicando que estaba bien por el momento.

—Estarás bajo vigilancia unos días.

Esa noticia no le agrado del todo al Uchiha y lo mostró su ceño muy marcado y la irritación se dejó ver en su rostro. Era una cuestión que compartía con Satsuki: los hospitales. Los odiaba debido a que no le agradaba el olor a desinfectante. Y Satsuki por las agujas.

—Tks. Odio los hospitales —admitió abiertamente mientras deslizaba las piernas cubiertas de la tela del pantalón hasta el suelo. Suspiro antes de incorporarse lentamente y odio más aquello, y era porque mostraba cierta debilidad que no le correspondía.

—El baño está a tu derecha, Naruto te trajo un cambio de ropa —Sakura señaló dicho lugar al mismo tiempo que le extendía una bolsa de tenía donde venía el encargo—. Les avisaré que ya has despertado, les interesa hablar contigo.

Sasuke soltó un monosílabo al agarrar la bolsa y sin esperar más tiempo, se dirigió al baño para poder sumergirse entre el agua fría para relajar su cuerpo y mente.

Una vez que Sakura se quedó sola en la habitación, suspiro sonoramente y permitió sentirse en paz. Estar en presencia de Sasuke la ponía nerviosa y más cuando él la miraba con sus ojos negros e intensos que hacían temblar su cordura.

Tocó su corazón que latía desbocado. Él no se olvidaba de los sentimientos que le profesaba a Sasuke, y quería que salieran a flote, pero... eso no podía ser, si lo hacía todos morirían.

Prefería quedarse sin el cariño de quien amaba a verlo muerto sabiendo que no pudo ser feliz.

Además, creía que Sasuke no estaba consiente de sus propios sentimientos y se debía a que le borró la memoria.

Negó con la cabeza para despejar los pensamientos que la torturaban y se dispuso a salir de la habitación para entregar el informe e ir a buscar a Kakashi y Naruto.

`/`/`

Ya habían pasado veinte minutos desde que Sasuke salió de la ducha y ahora se encontraba recargado en el lavabo con los brazos cruzados, la pequeña toalla que antes estaba enrollado alrededor de la cintura yacía sobre sus hombros tensos.

Pensaba que del otro lado se la puerta se hallaba Sakura quien cumplió su palabra de cuidarlo durante la semana que estuvo inconsciente. Sin duda podía confiar en ella para casos extremos, pero, ¿cómo hacía para que ella confiará en él?

Se froto el rostro al incorporarse decidiendo que llevaría las cosas con calma, si no, todo sería un completo desastre.

Suspiro.

Se colocó una camisa negra sin mangas sobre el torso, por lo menos estaría una semana entera bajo los cuidados de Sakura, o eso esperaba. Tenía entendido que ella ya no trabajaba como doctora en el hospital.

Salió del baño y observó a su alrededor buscando a Sakura, cuando no la hayo, se acercó a la mesa para dejar la bolsa con la ropa sucia.

—¿Has tenido noticias sobre el idiota y el enano? —escuchó una voz femenina del otro lado de la puerta.

—No, Ayame. Y eso me preocupa, hace un mes que no me contactan —reveló la voz de Sakura con un tinte de preocupación en su voz.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y utilizando su habilidad Shinobi, se acercó a la pared cerca de la puerta y se quedó quieto, interesado por la conversación que se estaba dando en el pasillo.

—No te preocupes, pronto llegará un mensaje —aseguró la peli morada para tranquilizarla.

—¿Y si están muertos? —inquirió Sakura sin inmutarse ante la posibilidad, pero por dentro su corazón se estrujuro de dolor. Su respiración se pauso y la cabeza le dolió.

—¡Deja de ser pesimista! —reclamó Ayame acercándose a Sakura y agarrándola por los hombros para sacudirla y así sacarla de su alucinación.

Las dos mujeres no estaban conscientes de la presencia del azabache del otro lado de la puerta, escuchando la plática.

—Ellos no pueden morir. Tadashi está con el enano y prometió que siempre lo cuidaría.

—Pero si Tadashi ya está muerto... ¿no sería suficiente para que el imbécil sin escrúpulos matará a mi pequeño? —preguntó con voz amarga mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de serenarse, ella sola se torturaba al pensar cosas paranoicas.

—Pero Tadashi no está muerto —contradijo Ayame.

—Nada está seguro.

Sasuke observó por la rendija de la puerta, las dos siluetas se movieron y el pomo giro lentamente.

—¿Por qué no le has contado a tu equipo sobre tu vida? —preguntó enfadada Ayame por la actitud arraigada de Sakura.

Ésta frunció el ceño y soltó el pomo de la puerta para girarse de golpe a Ayame, la miro como si fuese obvio el hecho y bufo con ironía.

—Si les cuento sobre esto, estoy segura que trataran hacer algo al respecto. Y eso conllevaría a que el imbécil podría matar a Naruto, Kakashi y Sasuke.

—Pero ellos pueden entender y actuar con discreción.

—¡Por favor, Ayame! Conozco a Naruto, es impulsivo y no mide sus actos. Sasuke, bueno... El si comprendería pero dudo que haga mucho, y Kakashi es más contraído y sin duda controlaría a ambos... —dijo vacilante dándose cuenta que Ayame tenía en parte la razón.

Observó la mirada obvia de Ayame y carraspeo de incomodidad.

—Como sea. Prefiero que se mantenga al margen, un paso en falso y todos acabarán muertos —espetó la Haruno sin muchos ánimos—. Y dejemos de hablar que ya no tardan en llegar los susodichos —zanjó el tema agarrando el pomo de la puerta.

Sasuke se alertó ante las acciones y utilizo su velocidad adquirida por tantos años de entrenamiento, en cuestión de segundos se encontraba sentado en la camilla mirando hacia le ventana justo cuando la puerta se abrió.

De ahí ingresaron las dos mujeres y Ayame se acercó a él con extrema curiosidad que no pudo evitar. Por detrás, Sakura cerró la puerta avisando que ya no tardaba en llegar a quienes solicitó.

—Que susto nos diste, parecías moribundo —comento Ayame a Sasuke mostrándole una sonrisa socarrona.

Sasuke la miro expectante, y esa sonrisa le recordó a Naruto, tan despreocupada y divertida a la vez.

Suspiro.

—Estoy moribundo.

—¿Enserio? No lo pareces. Es más, te vez como un guapo Ninja sin un rasguño —comento deliberadamente marcando su sonrisa.

—¡Ayame! —gruñó Sakura propinándole un golpe en la nuca con la tabla de notas.

La mujer lloriqueo de dolor y dijo que solo estaba siendo honesta con el Ninja Uchiha.

—Honestidad... ¿Uh? —murmuró Sasuke mostrando una sonrisa de lado dirigiendo su mirada a la ventana.

—¡Eres tan guapo! —chilló Ayame dando un grito emocionado.

—¡Ayame!

—¡Déjame Sakura-chan! Solo admiro su belleza, ni que me fuera a lanzar sobre él —bufo Ayame creyendo que la Haruno exageraba—. Si tu no le dices nada, por lo menos deja que yo lo haga por las dos.

Sakura de quedó estática, aguantando la respiración ante la indiscreción de Ayame y la fulmino con la mirada mientras un leve sonrojo se instalo inevitable en sus pálidas mejillas.

Por otro lado, la sonrisa de Sasuke se desvaneció en un segundo para traer paso a la incertidumbre. Entrecerró sus ojos negros al cielo rojizo que se divisaba entre las casas; aquel cielo que guardaba tantos sentimientos de quienes lo presenciaban y recurrían a él en situaciones extremas. Buscando una especie de consolación, cual él necesitaba en ciertas ocasiones.

Le dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Sakura y se encontró con su mirada jade y una intensa inquietud en sus ojos, e inevitable se sintió peor. Aún así, desplazo su mirada a Ayame y se dio cuenta que tenía una mueca de burla dirigida a Sakura.

« _Ella te quiere_ », la voz de Satsuki resonó en sus pensamientos, y no pudo evitar suspirar sonoramente recordando que la privacidad no existía en él si Satsuki seguía dentro de él.

Sasuke negó internamente y replicó en sus pensamientos que debería estar descansando.

« _Más bien, el que debería descansar eres tu. Llevas tu vida y de paso la mía, tu cuerpo trabaja por dos_ », dijo Satsuki.

« _Eso es lo de menos, me interesa explicarle la situación a mi antiguo equipo_ ».

« _En ese caso, voy a salir de tu cuerpo. Así será más sencillo_ ».

En ese preciso momento, Kakashi y Naruto ingresaron a la habitación sin previo aviso. Ambos repararon por el ambiente tenso que danzaba en la estancia y agradecieron internamente haber llegado a tiempo.

—¡Teme! Me alegra que hayas despertado —afirmó Naruto acercándose a la camilla para saludar a su amigo/rival.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, a pesar que sentía un poco cansado, su chakra estaba como si nunca se hubiese anulado.

—Sasuke, veo que estas mejor.

—Ya paso lo peor, Kakashi —le restó importancia el aludido bajando nuevamente los pies al suelo.

—No creo que sea buena idea ponerte de pie dattebayo —opinó Naruto al percatarse de las intenciones de Sasuke.

Éste negó con la cabeza, no iba a incorporarse.

—Se que tienen preguntas sobre lo que sucedió... y está es la respuesta.

Cuando completo la frase, sintió algo desprenderse desde el interior de su cuerpo y alma, y cuando abrió los ojos, observó a Satsuki de pie a su lado. Ella permanecía con las manos entrelazadas al frente al igual que su vista y portando un vestido azul marino con unas sandalias Ninja negras.

Los demás presentes miraban atónitos a Satsuki, pues era la viva imagen de la anterior apariencia que portaba Sasuke (en versión mujer) pero unos años más adulta.

Aunque, Sakura y Ayame no se impresionaron demasiado, pero sintieron una especie de asombro debido a que lo presenciado una semana atrás, les parecía tan lejano como un sueño.

Satsuki se debatió en hablar ya que se intrigó por las miradas de asombro que le dirigían, se inclino levemente a Sasuke cuando dijo:

—Creí que todos tenían dudas.

Kakashi carraspeo un poco antes de ofrecerle una pequeña sonrisa amigable a la pelinegra.

—Un gusto, soy Hatake Kakashi, Hokage de Konoha. ¿Y tu eres...?

—Satsuki —respondió ella haciendo una reverencia, después se incorporó y les sonrió—. No se apresuren a presentarse, se los nombres de cada quien —aclaró, y acto seguido nombro a todos en la habitación—. El rubio es Uzumaki Naruto, la mujer hermosa de ojos jades es Haruno Sakura y la de cabello morado es Haruno Ayame.

—No seas engreída, Satsuki —le indicó Sasuke sin mirarla, al parecer sus manos parecían más interesantes.

Satsuki le envío una mirada de reproche.

—Eres un grosero, jovencito.

—¿Y tú no? —respondió con sarcasmo Sasuke alzando la vista para mirarla con una especie de mofa.

Naruto entendió poco la extraña relación entre Satsuki y Sasuke, así que se apresuró a preguntar.

—¿Cuantos años tienes?

Sakura se intereso ante aquello, también quería saber su edad para tratar de deducir que relación tenía con Sasuke, el hecho que estuviese con una mujer le ponía nerviosa.

—Veinticinco.

—Siempre has tenido esa edad —replicó Sasuke incorporándose de repente—, cuando ella ingreso a mi interior fue confuso.

—No sabía dónde estaba —intervino Satsuki alzando la mano mientras hablaba—, ni como había llegado a él. Hasta la fecha, sólo se mi nombre y la edad que tenía cuando estaba vivía.

—¿Quieres decir que estás muerta? —cuestionó Sakura con el ceño fruncido.

Ambas personalidades de cabellos azabache se miraron entre sí.

—Es una teoría basado al aspecto del pergamino y otros factores que investigue —respondió Sasuke—. En realidad, no sabemos desde hace cuando tiempo estuvo encerrada en el pergamino, pero sospechamos que fueron décadas.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —está vez pregunto Kakashi.

—Después de pasar tiempo con Sasuke, conocimos a una anciana curandera —explicó Satsuki con seriedad— y ella me reconoció cuando me vio, ahí fue donde conocimos mi verdadero nombre, pero no nos quiso decir de que Clan provengo, claro, si alguna vez pertenecí a uno.

—¿Es lo único que has investido en estos años? —Kakashi le dirigió una mirada de reproche a Sasuke. Él era un experto en investigar situaciones hasta el fondo.

Éste no alegó para defenderse, en vez de eso respondió.

—Tenía otros asuntos más importantes que atender.

—Por ejemplo, las amenazas contra Konoha —dijo Satsuki alzando un dedo, feliz—. Hubo una vez que...

—No es momento de relatos, Satsuki —le detuvo Sasuke, con su voz gruesa.

Satsuki lo fulmino nuevamente con la mirada.

—No todos tienes un carácter arisco como el tuyo.

Sasuke iba a responderle, pero una cuestión por parte de Sakura lo detuvo.

—¿Y lo que sucedió en tu departamento? —pregunto Sakura dirigiéndole una mirada intensa.

Satsuki inmediatamente bajo la mirada apenada, mientras se agarraba uno de los antebrazos, con nerviosismo. Cosa muy evidente para todos.

—En ocasiones, tengo recuerdos borrosos de mi vida y son horribles, así que... entro en pánico y pierdo un poco la cordura —reveló avergonzada de sus acciones.

—Ella porta alguna enfermedad respiratoria, ignoró cuál es... —dijo Sasuke e inmediatamente Sakura intervino.

—Asma —comento obteniendo una mirada por ambos pares de ojos negros—. Pero para estar más seguros, es necesario hacerte unos análisis.

—... debido a eso, cuando entra en pánico le es difícil mantener la respiración —siguió explicando con brevedad— y cuando eso sucede, nos pone en riesgo a ambos.

—¿De qué forma?

—Mi alma esta ligada con ella, si yo muero... ella muere.

—¿Y si por alguna razón su cuerpo sale lastimado? —cuestionó Ayame apuntando a Satsuki.

—Recibo daños cuales tardan en sanar —reveló el Uchiha entre cerrando sus ojos—. Por ello, cuando tiene un ataque respiratorio, me obligó a mí mismo entrar en un trance donde liberó de golpe mi chakra y así recuperarlo poco a poco.

—Independiente de su chakra, yo tengo el mío y con ello puedo salir de su cuerpo cuando desee, hasta cierto punto, claro.

—Sasuke. Este asunto no puede ser ignorado. Necesita ser investigado inmediatamente —objeto el Hokage con seriedad.

—Lo sé —aceptó el Uchiha sintiendo pesadez en su cuerpo, sabía que permitir la salida a Satsuki le iba a costar un día más en el hospital, pero era necesario para aclarar la situación—. Pero, no hay por dónde buscar. Sólo queda esperar.

—¿Esperar qué? —pregunto Naruto, nervioso.

—La aparición de Asuka Taro —respondió Sasuke y logró tensar los cuerpos de Ayame y Sakura, cosa que sólo Satsuki se percató, pero hizo como si no lo hubiese visto—, él sabe más de el pergamino. Y cuando aparezca, se sabrá todo.

Inevitablemente se sentó en la camilla al sentirse agotado, las reservas de chakra de Satsuki no eran demasiado. Ese era un problema ya que la azabache tardaba el doble de tiempo que él para recuperar su chakra, y mientras tanto, absorbía una cantidad considerable del suyo.

Sakura se percato de ello y se atrevió a preguntarle si se encontraba bien.

Sasuke se permitió negar con la cabeza afirmando que se encontraba mareado.

—Regresa, Satsuki —pidió en medio de un susurró.

La azabache ladeo el rostro y un segundo después su presencia quedó en un mero susurró, era como si hubiese desaparecido de la nada.

En ese momento, Sasuke cerró sus ojos y la mitad de su cuerpo cayó en el colchón rebotando un poco.

Naruto se apresuró a ayudar a Sakura para acomodar el cuerpo de Sasuke sobre la camilla, ambos lograron escuchar la voz de Sasuke en un susurró.

—Estoy bien, es solo que las reservas de Satsuki no están recuperadas del todo, así que me agotó más rápido.

—Descansa entonces —replicó Sakura poniéndole de vuelta las agujas.

Sasuke protesto pero permito aquello, sabía que era para su bien y le agradeció internamente a Sakura antes de cerrar sus ojos completamente y caer en un profundo sueño.

—Será mejor dejarlo descansar —comento Kakashi mirando a Sakura—. Encárgate de él hasta que salga del hospital. Yo empezaré una búsqueda sobre ese pergamino.

—Tal vez pueda buscar en los archivos de Danzo que aun quedan —opinó la pelirrosa cuando se incorporó después de ponerle las agujas a Sasuke—. Claro, si aún hay.

Kakashi agradeció su opinión y dijo que la tomaría en cuenta.

—Me marchó.

Sakura sintió con la cabeza y permitió que Kakashi y Naruto salieran de la habitación dejándola a solas que Ayame y Sasuke —en un profundo sueño—.

—¿No sería mejor contactar a Taro? —pregunto Ayame unos segundos después de silencio.

Sakura abrió la boca para responder ante la cuestión.

—A estas alturas no sabemos si todavía sigue siendo nuestro aliado.

—Pero él siempre estuvo con nosotros.

—Tu lo has dicho "estuvo". Sabes perfectamente que Takeshi no tiene escrúpulos cuando se trata de amenazar a alguien.

Ayame suspiro cuando miró a Sasuke, la prueba viviente de ese "sin escrúpulos".

—Tienes razón.

`/`/`

Después de un semana, Sasuke logró salir del hospital totalmente recuperado, claro que, Satsuki tardaría unos días más recuperarse, pero era algo extra.

Y la siguiente semana paso lentamente para él y Sakura, debido a que desde su salida del hospital, ella iba a visitarlo durante las mañanas y desayunaba juntos. En compañía de Ayame y siempre provocaba que Sakura tuviera más irritación en su cuerpo.

Con Satsuki todo marchaba de igual manera, pero por el momento había decidido no salir del interior de Sasuke para facilitarle su vida personal, ambos tenían un lazo de sentimientos compartidos y podían sentir lo del otro.

Y todo se debía a que la relación ente Sasuke y Sakura casi no daba avance, puesto que, a pesar de reunirse prácticamente a diario, casi no entablan conversaciones, por lo que la misión del Uchiha estaba perdiendo el crédito. Pero Sakura no daba su brazo a torcer y simplemente no podía preguntarle por los nombres que escucho así porque que sí. Debía ser precavido.

Sasuke suspiro en medio de la sala mientras miraban fijamente la ventana a un costado. Por esa ocasión se encontraba únicamente con Sakura, y ella se hallaba cocinando algo para ambos. Ayame había ido a comprar algo de beber, sake al parecer, la verdad no le presto atención.

Su mente divagaba en las diferentes formas de iniciar una conversación, pero, vamos. ¿Cuándo él iniciaría una conversación tan íntima? Tal vez en el pasado lo hizo con Sakura, pero esa ocasión era diferente, o eso quería creer.

—Ya está la comida. ¿Esperamos a Ayame? —preguntó Sakura al salir de la cocina con un delantal blanco mientras se limpiaba las manos en este.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza no dando la respuesta satisfactoria para Sakura, así que ella rodeo el sillón y lo miro expectante.

—¿Qué? —soltó de pronto Sasuke sin mirarla. sin saber su deseo que le mostrará una sonrisa radiante. Pero era muy difícil de ver porque él se volvió tan... como él.

No necesitaba una réplica de sí mismo, por eso quería hacer todo lo posible para traer de vuelta a la Sakura de siempre.

La Haruno lo miro ceñuda por su tacto, sin embargo, en el fondo sentía que se lo merecía.

—Nada.

Y ese fue el fin de la conversación, y a esas situaciones eran a las que se refería el azabache.

Frustrado, se levantó de golpe opinando que sería mejor empezar a comer.

—No quiero sake —« _tampoco es que me entusiasme emborracharme a media tarde»,_ pensó mirándola marchar por el pasillo, ella no se había quedado para presenciar su nariz fruncida.

Ladeo el rostro cuando escucho la puerta de la entrada resonar. Si se trataba de Ayame y una de su sin fin de bromas, esa vez sería participe de su mirada caladora.

Al abrir la puerta se sorprendió al ver un Ninja de la élite frente al umbral, éste le aviso que el Hokage requería su presencia urgente en la Torre del Hokage junto a Sakura y Ayame.

Sasuke recibió el mensaje y se apresuró para ir por sus armas, de seguro era una misión y no debían perder más tiempo.

—Deja todo, Sakura. Kakashi solicita la presencia inmediata de los tres en el Despacho —indicó Sasuke al pasar por el pasillo y sin detenerse en la cocina, paso de largo directo a su habitación.

Sakura dejó el último plato en la mesa cuando escucho el aviso de Sasuke, sin perder tiempo, reubico rápidamente todo en trates para guardarlos en el refrigerador. Cuando agarro la katana de la esquina se la cocina, Sasuke regreso de su habitación diciendo que era hora de partir.

`/`/`

Unos minutos antes, en el despacho del Hokage, Kakashi sostenía unos informes cuales leía con absoluta seriedad y una cierta incredulidad en sus ojos a cada palabra que leía

—¿Estás completamente segura que estos expedientes son auténticos? —pregunto Kakashi dejando los papeles sobre el escritorio. Alzó la vista presenciar a la mujer con lentes, Shiho, asentir con la cabeza sin titubear.

—Si, Hokage-sama. Estaban en los archivos secretos de ANBU que guardaba Danzo, los hayamos mientras buscábamos información sobre la técnica del _Tentai yugo_. Estos expedientes son de aproximadamente diez años.

Kakashi suspiro antes de hablar.

—No podemos investigar sobre estos expedientes ahora y poner a cualquiera a revisarlos; han llegaron informes sobre el grupo de Renegados que están atacando pequeñas aldeas del País del fuego —expresó con una mueca de resignación—. Daimyo-sama ha pedido que tomemos cartas sobre el asunto y no me dejara en paz hasta que lo tenga resuelto. Busca a Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Ayame, Hinata, Tenten y Shikamaru.

Shiho asintió solemne y salió de la oficina a seguir las órdenes que le dio su superior.

Kakashi bajo la mirada a los expedientes, cuya información pertenecía a informes de tres integrantes de ANBU de Raíz.

El primero, pertenecía a un hombre de aproximadamente 18 años, con el cabello rojo alborotado y unos medianos ojos azules claros.

El segundo a un chico de 15 años, con una cabellera negro lacio hasta la altura de los hombros y unos grandes ojos azules.

Y el tercero era la viva imagen del sujeto del segundo expediente, nada más que el cabello era negro alborotado y portaba unos grandes ojos jades.

No fue el parecido que sorprendió al Hokage. No, sino los nombres de cada quien.

Uchiha Kazuki, Uchiha Hotaru y Uchiha Tadashi.

`/`/`

Sasuke, Sakura y Ayame llegaron a la oficina del Hokage a tiempo y descubrieron que habían otras personas esperando en el pasillo.

La primera en percatarse de su presencia fue Tenten, quien los miró como si fuesen alguna especie de fantasmas. Es más, hasta le susurro a Shikamaru —quien estaba a su lado— si lo que veía no era algún tipo de ilusión.

Shikamaru entendió a Tenten, últimamente no habían visto a Sakura debido a sus arduas misiones, y respecto a Sasuke, sabía de su llegada desde el momento que piso la aldea. Así que no le sorprendía su presencia en la oficina.

Negó con la cabeza dando su respuesta.

—Hola Sakura, Sasuke —Tenten sonrió alegre acercándose a ellos cuando se detuvieron cerca de la puerta—. Hace tiempo que no veía a ninguno por aquí.

Sakura la observó impasible, un tanto aburrida pero por dentro le sorprendió que Tenten se haya dirigido a ella para saludarla. Solamente asintió con la cabeza aceptando el saludo y ladeo ligeramente el rostro.

—¿Sabes porqué Kakashi nos mandó a llamar? —Sasuke se dirigió a Shikamaru y se posiciono a su lado.

—Tengo entendido que tiene que ver con los Renegados —dijo Shikamaru cuando Naruto y Hinata recién llegaron y se acercaron a ellos.

—¿Renegados? Creí que había cesado sus ataques —comento Naruto frunciendo el ceño.

—No del todo —ahora fue el turno de Sakura en hablar, se había incorporado cerca de ellos con Tenten y Ayame a sus espaldas—, en varias ocasiones los ANBU se han topado con ellos. No me extraña que estén armando alboroto ahora.

—¿Están todos? —preguntó Shiho, trotando por el pasillo junto a Kiba y Akamaru. Cuando llegó, todos asintieron con la cabeza—. Muy bien, adelante entonces.

Los Ninjas ingresaron rápidamente al despacho intrigados por la misión, se colocaron en fila mirando de frente al Hokage, quien los observó con las manos entrelazada sobre el escritorio.

Una vez que la puerta fue cerrada, Kakashi los miró con seriedad.

—Están aquí porque hay una misión de rango A que deben realizar en conjunto —empezó a informar Kakashi agarrando unos papeles de su costado—. Hay diversos reportes de que las pequeñas aldeas de los límites del País del fuego, fueron saqueadas por un grupo de Ninjas identificados como los Renegados.

—¿Se sabe el propósito?

—Hemos enviado a un equipo de reconocimiento, pero ellos no han regresado —informó con seriedad entrecerrando los ojos—. Hay tres aldeas que no han sido saqueadas y se nos pidió colaboración para proteger la siguiente que será atacada.

Kakashi extendió un mapa a lo largo del escritorio y pidió que se acercaran.

—Los puntos cerrados en rojo son las aldeas que fueron atacadas, está fue la primera —apunto un círculo rojo sobre la frontera del País de fuego y la el País de la Cascada— y esta —punto al Suroeste— fue la última. Esperan de cuatro a cinco días para atacar y su patrón se basa en la distancia. Es seguro que ataquen la que está más cerca de la frontera.

—Cabe la posibilidad que cambien de idea y ataquen las que están cerca de Konoha —indicó Shikamaru.

—Hemos pensado en eso, pero desde que empezaron los ataques hace una semana, han seguido este patrón. Así que la posibilidad es baja —Kakashi enrollo el mapa con agilidad y se lo entregó a Shikamaru—. Serás el líder equipo. Y su misión es la siguiente: llegar a un acuerdo con los Renegados (si es posible conversar con ellos), pero en dado caso que se nieguen, evacuar a los civiles hacia Konoha para enviar refuerzos y aniquilarlos.

—¿Está consiente del tratado? Desde el punto de vista de esta situación, no sería favorable —Shikamaru agarro el mapa—. Además, están atacando las aldeas pertenecientes al País del Fuego.

—Por otro lado, es posible que se nieguen. Desertaron de su nación porque no aceptaron la alianza entre los países, no querrán ser parte de esta alianza —acotó Sasuke seriamente.

—Estoy consiente de la situación —afirmó Kakashi suspirando con pesadez—. Pero este asunto concierne de momento de Konoha, pero si los Renegados extienden sus ataques a otras naciones, será asunto de los Kages —expresó con serenidad en su rostro.

Acto seguido, Naruto preguntó que se sabía de los Renegados.

—Son un grupo enorme de Shinobis mayormente Chunnin, pero también hay de nivel Jounin y ANBU. Las primeras apariciones se dieron un año después de la Guerra y sus actividades culminaron meses después de la anunciación de la alianza —explicó Shikamaru a sus amigos—. Pero se sospecha que emergió incluso antes de la Guerra. No hay una fecha exacta.

« _Nunca lo llegarán a saber, ni siquiera yo estoy consiente de ello_ », pensó Sakura ladeando el rostro expectante ante la información que poseían de los Renegados. Era importante saber hasta que punto estaban consientes.

—Los desertores que no aceptaron la alianza entre los países se unieron a los Renegados; por lo que se sabe este grupo no tiene un nombre en específico.

—¿Qué propósito tiene? Porque cada organización debe de tener un objetivo ¿no? —pregunto el Uzumaki.

Por lo que se acordaba de Akatsuki fue creado por Madara y Obito (pero principalmente por Zetsu negro) para revivir al Juubi y así someter al mundo entero en un Genjutsu para "librar" al mundo del dolor; o bueno eran planes de Obito ya que Kaguya tenía planes muy distintos.

—Se ignora el motivo —aclaró Kakashi—. Los que hemos capturado no nos rebelan absolutamente nada y lamento decir que solo hemos capturado a dos de ellos.

Sakura no quiso hacer comentario alguno. Ella también desconocía el verdadero propósito de Takeshi, y eso que era una de las más involucradas a fondo. Pero lo que le traía intrigada en ese momento, era el por qué ellos estaban haciendo ataques de tal magnitud. El imbécil no estaba loco para enviar ataques solo para saquear. Estaba buscando algo, o más bien, a alguien.

Dirigió su mirada a Ayame y capto que la miraba de reojo. Como lo sospechaba, ella también pensaba lo mismo.

—Deben partir en este mismo instante —ordenó Kakashi incorporándose de su asiento—. Por favor, regresen todos a salvo.

`/`/`

Horas después de partir, el grupo de Ninjas corría por tierra apresurado considerablemente el paso, sus pisadas dejaban huellas en el lodo provocado por la reciente lluvia que azotó sobre ellos. Sus respiraciones eran pausadas pero constantes, descansaban cada cierto tiempo para mantenerse en forma y después seguían corriendo bajo la lluvia.

Llegaron a un pequeño arrolló y Shikamaru dio la orden de descansar por unos minutos. Así que todos descendieron de los árboles para acercarse a beber agua.

A pesar que la lluvia pasó sobre ellos una distancia atrás y la nieve ya había desaparecido, el sol se veía próximo y cada vez descendía entre las montañas dando destellos de luz y calor.

Sakura apoyo una rodilla en la tierra y metió una mano en el agua comprobando que no estuviese fría y no dudo de beber de ella. A su lado, Ayame parloteaba acerca de lo bipolar que era el clima mientras llenaba su termo con agua.

Unos metros lejos de ahí, Sasuke miraba fijamente el horizonte con ojos entrecerrados y de pie sobre una gran roca; desde que llegaron ahí sentía una sensación rara en su cuerpo. Frunció el ceño al ver un hilo de humo blanco sobresalir de unos árboles a kilómetros de ahí, apenas era visible.

—¿Qué tanto vez?

Ladeo el rostro hacia abajo al escuchar la voz de Sakura y la encontró aproximándose a él agarrando un termo con agua. Ella salto a su lado y le ofreció el termo, Sasuke lo agarro y apunto con la misma mano los árboles próximos.

—Hubo un incendio.

—Ahora se explica la repentina lluvia —comento Sakura volteando al arrolló, y observó a Kiba y Naruto competir para ver quien podía llenar primero el termo con agua.

Los dos Ninjas hiperactivos se miraban desafiantes mientras tenían la mano dentro del agua y una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios.

Kiba frunció el ceño al captar un olor metálico e identificándolo como la sangre. Se incorporó de salto y pronto pudo visualizar entre el agua, un hilo rojo dirigirse a donde estaban ellos.

—¡Hay sangren en el agua! —grito atrayendo la atención de todos que no dudaron en aproximarse a él.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño cuando observó que después del hilo de sangre le siguió un gran charco rojo.

—Shikamaru —llamó Sasuke llegando a él junto a Sakura—. Hay indicios de que hubo un incendio cerca de aquí.

Shikamaru consideró la posibilidad que el ataque fuese provocado por los Renegados, así que ordenó seguir el arrolló para llegar al punto de incendio.

Los Ninjas se desplazaron entre los árboles siguiendo la pequeña corriente de agua con la sangre carmín. En el camino hallaron un cuerpo sin vida provocando alertan en ellos y avanzaron con más precaución entre el campo.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la aldea, se sorprendieron un poco por el panorama: las casas eran más que cenizas y polvo.

Procedieron a revisar la pequeña comunidad de pies a cabeza y lo más impactante era que no había absolutamente nadie, ni muertos o vivos.

Entre la búsqueda, Sakura iba con precaución, caminando a la par con Ayame y esta de igual manera estaba seria, consientes de los peligros que se afrontaban si se topaban con un Renegado.

Amabas se reunieron con los demás para dar informes rápidos.

—No hay absolutamente nadie —dijo Naruto frunciendo el ceño al mirar a Shikamaru.

Éste se quedó pensativo, mirando a su alrededor con detalles. Habían seguido un rastro de sangre que los llevó allí, en medio de una comunidad hecha cenizas y sin un solo muerto o sobreviviente de por medio.

Ahora fue su turno de fruncir el ceño y miró a Sasuke, y éste le devolvió la mirada, al parecer ambos habían llegado a la misma conclusión.

Rápidamente el Uchiha activo sus poderes oculares y con el Sharingan reluciendo se dio cuenta que estaban dentro de un Genjutsu muy elaborado, así que los libero inmediatamente y la imagen se dispersó para revelar que en realidad había una gran fogata desprendiendo el humo blanco que había visualizado desde el arrolló.

—Un Genjutsu... —murmuró Sakura aguantando la respiración, sabía lo que venía a continuación.

Sin pensarlo realmente volteo a donde Kiba apunto exclamando que olía a personas acercándose y Hinata colaboró afirmando que eran más de treinta Ninjas.

Ellos se juntaron esperando a que los Renegados aparecieran, impacientes, observaron al grupo de enemigos (algunos sin protectores y otros lo portaban con la franja que los tachaba como desertores) aparecer entre los árboles, se acomodaron en filas y se detuvieron esperando indicaciones.

Shikamaru alzó sus mano en son de paz y la voz al momento de hablar.

—¡Solo queremos hablar su líder! —dijo bajando los brazos.

Un hombre de apariencia grutesca se adelanto unos pasos, portaba una lanza y su sonrisa sádica era escalofriante.

—¿Y que te hace pensar que querremos hablar? Son Shinobis de Konoha, ¿que quieren de nosotros? —cuestionó bravucón—. ¡Oh! ¿Será por los cuatros poblados que atacamos?

—Sabemos que han estado atacando aldeas cercanas y Konoha quiere hacer algo al respecto. Un tratado de paz entre...

—¡Esas maldita palabra! —grito enojado apurándolo con un dedo—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que buscamos paz?, eres un idiota, ¿por qué crees que desertamos de nuestras aldeas? —exclamó el hombre y lo apunto con su arma—. No me jodas, no quiero ni un tratado, solo quiero tu cabeza... Ah, y se paso a esa chica pelirrosa.

Sakura se sobresaltó cuando las miradas de sus compañeros se posaron en ella y maldijo entre dientes al hombre, sabía que algo así podía suceder pero no estaba preparada para afrontarlo.

—¿Qué asuntos tienes con ella? —inquirió Sasuke mirándolo fijamente.

—No sólo con ella, si no con esa mujer de cabello morado —rectificó el hombre de la lanza.

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada que claramente desprendía advertencia para que respondiera sus preguntas de forma concreta.

—Hombre. Su cabello es inconfundible, varias veces a saboteando nuestras misiones con su puñado de equipo ANBU —renegó el hombre con indignación en su mirada—. Son asuntos personales...

Sakura suspiró un poco aliviada de que no la haya reconocido de otra manera, pero apostaba que algunos de los que estaban allí se acordaban de ella y Ayame.

Shikamaru suspiró con pesadez, él solo quería evitar que la situación fuera problemática pero era algo inevitable.

Miró de reojo a Sasuke, quien estaba a su lado mirando fijamente a los Renegados.

—Dijeron cuatro aldeas y se supone que habían atacado tres —dijo Sasuke para que sólo Shikamaru lo escuchará—. ¿Ya habrán atacado cual íbamos a proteger?

—Muy posiblemente. Y por lo pronto no podemos ir hacia allá, es mejor reubicarnos en las otras aldeas. Llévate a Sakura, Ayame y Kiba al Norte —ordenó Shikamaru mirándolo— y procede como lo planeado.

—¡Oe! ¿Qué tanto se murmuran? ¡Invítenos a su fiesta! —grito el hombre sonriendo ácidamente y prosiguió a una estrepitosa carcajada. E inesperadamente corrió a ellos dando la señal de ataque.

—¡Ahora Sasuke! —exclamó Shikamaru.

Sasuke utilizo su Sharingan para hacer aparece el Amaterasu como escudo entre ambos bandos. Después se acercó a Sakura y se llevó a Ayame y Kiba consigo al Norte; por otro lado, Shikamaru guio al resto directo al Suroeste.

`/`/`

Ayame profirió un grito de guerra dando un certero golpe en el suelo para derribar a los Renegados, estos tuvieron que saltar hacia atrás evitando el ataque.

Después de separarse de Shikamaru, Sasuke y los demás fueron atacados por otros Ninja así que se sometieron a una ardua lucha. Al principio no eran demasiados, pero por cada uno que se eliminaba aparecían dos más. Y lo peor es que salían de donde sea: entre árboles, el cielo e incluso desde el suelo.

—¡Huy! ¡Este grupo parecen unas cucarachas! —gruño Ayame furiosa dando otro golpe en el suelo partiéndolo en pedazos y logrando un gran daño en sus enemigos.

—Tienes razón. Aparecen de donde sea —se lamentó el Inuzuka mientras insertaba algunos kunais en sus adversarios.

Sonrió socarrón cuando más de sus adversarios les hicieron frente a él y a su amigo peludo.

—¡Juujin Bunshin (Clon Bestia)! —exclamó Kiba y a continuación Akamaru adopto la imagen de Kiba para proceder a atacarlos.

Por otro lado, Ayame derribo a tres Renegados traspasando una espada entre sus estómagos. La retiro y agitó su cabello amarrado en una coleta alta, escucho el sonido de metal contra metal a una distancia considerable de ellos.

—¿Como la estarán pasando Sakura y Sasuke? —se pregunto intrigada.

Desde que empezaron a luchar, los dos se habían apartado poco a poco de ellos, y cada vez era más grande la distancia. No pudo preguntarse más cosas ya que otro puñado de Ninjas aparecieron frente a ella.

—¡Ya me desesperaron! —grito fuera de sí la mujer. Lanzó la espada y miró a Kiba, quien estaba cerca de ella derribando a más oponentes—. Kiba ponte de tras de mí.

El Inuzuka la miro con extrañes y se percato que empezaba a realizar unos sellos, por lo que obedeció a la petición de la mujer y llevo a su amigo a un costado de Ayame.

Cuando los Renegados avanzaron, Ayame dijo el hombre del Jutsu.

—Suiton: Bakuhatsu awa (Elemento agua: Burbujas explosivas) —exclamó Ayame y de su boca emergieron burbujas, directo a los Renegados.

Uno de ellos trató de reventar una burbuja con su espada, pero al contacto la burbuja reventó y causó una explosión diminuta pero agresiva; los demás, al ver tal acción, trataron de alejarse pero fue inevitable ya que tuvieron contacto las demás burbujas y estas fueron explotando consecutivamente matando a la mayoría de los Ninjas.

Kiba miraba impresionado a Ayame, luego se acercó a ella con una mirada soñadora en su rostro.

—¿Sorprendente verdad? No es nada a comparado con lo que puedo hacer —se lució Ayame sonriendo de lado se lado.

—Enséñame a hacer eso —pidió soñador Kiba.

—Luego, luego. Primero hay que exterminar a las cucarachas —replicó Ayame apuntando con su mano la nueva horda de Ninjas.

El Ninja abrió la boca y puso una expresión de sufrimiento.

—Debí ser comediante de televisión.

—Es tarde para arrepentirse —aseguró la mujer corriendo a sus enemigos.

`/`/`

—¡Shannaro!

El grito de Sakura no se dio a esperar, ella cargo su puño de chakra y lo estampó contra un Renegado, por lo consecuente, este salió disparado hacia atrás llevándose de paso a un par de idiotas y así estrellándose contra los troncos.

Sasuke miró de reojo el ataque de la pelirrosa, y pensó que sin duda, ella era más fuerte que él en la fuerza bruta. No había nadie que se comparara con ella, bueno, Tsunade era otra historia. Punto y aparte.

Se libro de otros adversarios y despojo de la vida a otros, en eso, se escuchó una explosión pequeña cerca de ahí y luego surgió una serie de explosiones diminutas.

Y Sakura fue a dar a su lado cuando eso sucedió.

—Ayame está divirtiéndose —comentó Sasuke agarrando al aire un kunai explosivo y devolviéndolo a su dueño así provocando la muerte instantánea en él.

—Le divierte este tipo de cosas —aseguró Sakura golpeando a un Renegado en el estómago justo en el momento que el kunai con el sello explosivo hizo su función lejos de ellos.

Los dos Ninjas de Konoha saltaron a un lado cuando una cadena de kunais explosivos se clavaron frente a ellos, pisaron el tronco del árbol y los sellos explotaron.

Ambos se incorporaron al unísono y se miraron entre sí.

—¿Alguna idea de como salir de aquí? Debemos apresurarnos —pregunto Sasuke con seriedad.

Sakura enarco las cejas.

—¿Perdón? Pensé que tu estabas en ello.

El Uchiha bufo.

—Estoy buscando ideas.

—Bien. Te digo algo, ellos deben de tener un límite de personas, hemos batallado por unas horas y cada vez aparecen menos —aseguró Sakura con seriedad, el campo de visión era obstruida por el humo.

—Sólo hay que apresurar el proceso.

—Exactamente.

Sasuke cruzo de brazos, pensativo, pero luego advirtió de un ataque y jalo a la Haruno hacia el suelo, lo pisaron chocando espaldas y pronto se vieron rodeados nuevamente por Ninjas.

—Ya se que apodo ponerles. Cu-ca-ra-chas —replicó Sakura, sarcástica, y procedió a darle una patada mortal a uno se sus adversarios.

—Que creatividad —ironizó sin querer el Uchiha. Bajo su mano derecha y de ahí emergió una bola de electricidad que sonaba a un millar de pájaro—. ¡Chodori!

Rápidamente embistió a un hombre frente a él y de paso envío electricidad a otros tres, así matándolos al instante.

Sakura se volvió para ayudarle, pero un Ninja le lanzó un golpe en el brazo, así que se defendió dándole un puñetazo en el rostro y a su vez, otro Ninjas la embistió mandándola a estrellar contra un árbol.

Sasuke dejó de lado los cuerpos y miró con cierta incertidumbre la batalla de Sakura, pero no se preocupo mucho, ella sabía defenderse. Cuando reaccionó, se dio cuenta que varios Ninjas lo rodearon en círculo sacando varias armas.

Por otro lado, Sakura se aparto del árbol tan rápido como llegó y destrozo la cara de los dos tipos que se atrevieron a atacarla. Sonrió con desagrado y alzó la vista observando a Sasuke luchar contra varios a la vez, logrando que ellos le ingirieran varios golpes y rasguños.

Iba a ayudarle pero se quedó atónita cuando el Ninja que había hablando con ellos (el de la lanza) apareció en su campo de visión, dispuesto a matarla.

—Mujer. ¿Creíste que no me acordaba de la famosa General sádica? ¡Eres mi ejemplo a seguir! —exclamó el hombre sonriendo de forma perversa al verla de pies a cabeza. Tanto así que Sakura retrocedió unos pasos, temerosa—. Enserió. Pero me dará más gusto llevarte ante nuestro jefe...

—Antes muerta —renegó Sakura a la defensiva—. Jamás volvería a ese lugar, ni que estuviera loca.

El hombre sonrió de lado.

—Eres muy escurridiza. Mira que nos costó tanto encontrarte...

—¿Por esa razón han estando atacado las aldeas? —cuestiono Sakura, impactada.

—No te creas tan importante, mujer. Hay otra cosa que el Jefe busca con desesperación —y se abalanzó contra ella.

Sakura aspiro profundamente, el pavor la bloqueo por un momento y lo único que supo fue que recibió un puñetazo en el pecho. Así que se suspendo hacia atrás mientas recibían un codazo en la mandíbula.

Se dejó de lamentaciones y pateo el hombre en la rodilla, le propinó un puñetazo en la mejilla y trató de clavarle un kunai en el hombro; empero, el hombre fue más rápido y le dio un manotazo desviando el ataque.

Él procedió a agitar la lanza hacia la Haruno logrando ingerirle un rasguño profundo en la cadera, ella gruño y le golpeó consecutivamente hasta mandarlo al suelo.

La Haruno, respiro hondo al alzar la vista y observó a Sasuke, agotado, siendo rodeado por otro grupo más pequeño de Ninjas, éstos hicieron unos sellos y lanzaron bolas de fuego hacia el azabache.

Cuando Sakura dio un paso para matar a su enemigo, sintió un punzante dolor en la cadera, abrió la boca impresionada al caer de rodillas cuando sus piernas no pudieron mantenerse firmes. A sus oídos llego la ronca risa del hombre. Se enfureció. ¡Algo le había hecho!

—Eres tan ingenua —espetó el hombre incorporándose al momento que ella perdió la movilidad en sus manos, asustándola—. ¿Qué no sabes del veneno? Déjame refrescarte la memoria...

Sakura observó de soslayo, donde Sasuke había alzado al _Susanoo'o_ entre las llamas rojas y pretendía acabar con todo.

—Es el veneno que hiciste, aquí —el hombre señaló la punta de su arma sonriendo socarrón.

Los ojos jades quedaron atónitos, el veneno era uno que paraliza el sistema nervioso y procede a dirigirse al corazón para acabar con la persona.

—No me malinterpretes, no quiero haberte daño... por ahora. Solo te llevare de vuelta a la base, donde nunca debiste salir —mientras hablaba, se había acercado a Sakura y aprovechando de que no podía moverse, la agarro de ambos brazos y la incorporó.

Ella trató de poner resistencia, pero no sentía su cuerpo, no podía moverlo y no era por el veneno, si no por el pánico. Incluso chilló de desesperación cuando no hayo otra manera de librarse.

—Suéltala, ahora.

La voz amenazante llegó a sus oídos femeninos logrando que alzará su vista y observará a Sasuke, de pie a unos metros lejos de ella y del hombre. Su corazón se aceleró cuando lo miro a los ojos e identifico el brillo amenazante, ese brillo que aparecía cuando ella estaba en peligro.

—¿Soltarla? Lo siento, hombre. Pero como te dije, tengo asuntos pendientes con están hermosa mujer...

Sasuke se acercó, no era blando con sus enemigos al momento de matarlos, mucho menos si amenazaba con la vida de un ser querido.

Alzo su mano y lo miró fijamente.

— _Chidori Eiso._

De su mano salió una línea azul que se dirigió a la frente del hombre, cruzando su cabeza hasta topar contra un trocó. La expresión del hombre fue lamentable cuando abandono el mundo en un suspiro.

El cuerpo del hombre cayó al suelo junto con el de Sakura y Sasuke no dudo en ir a su ayuda. Alejo el cuerpo inerte y enfoco sus ojos negros en Sakura, se percato de su herida de la cadera y apretó los dientes.

—Tengo veneno paralizante en mi cuerpo —susurró la pelirrosa, mirándolo con agradecimiento. Si no fuera por Sasuke en ese momento se la hubieran llevado, y ella no quería volver a ese infierno—. No puedo mantenerme de pie...

Sasuke comprendió, así que paso delicadamente sus manos por las rodillas de ella y las manos a la espalda, y así, la sostuvo en brazos contra su pecho. Se sintió impotente porque no pudo evitar que ella saliera lastimada.

La Haruno, lo miró a los ojos e inevitablemente los suyos se llenaron de lágrimas, sabía que no era justo para Sasuke atormentarlo de esa manera y lo peor es que no podía impedirlo.

Ambos se percataron que más Ninjas se acercaron a ellos para hacerles frente.

Pero Sasuke estaba harto de lidiar con ellos, así que hizo uso de sus poderes oculares y el abrasador del Amaterasu cubrió de pies a cabeza a sus enemigos.

Los gritos de agonía abrieron pasó entre los árboles y pronto se consumieron al igual que sus cuerpos. Las llamas negras desaparecieron y los ojos del azabache volvieron a ser negros.

Respiro profundamente sintiendo el rostro de Sakura hundido en su torso, se las había ingeniado para quedar en esa posición y podía sentir un pequeño temblor en el cuerpo femenino. Apretó los dientes, ¿por qué temblaba?

Sakura se sentía realmente mal. No pudo evitar que el veneno ingresara a su cuerpo y lamentablemente la cura era realmente difícil de preparar. Así que era cuestión de horas para que recorriera todo su cuerpo y así acabar en unos segundos con su vida.

Fue una estúpida al no percatarse de las verdaderas intenciones de los Renegados. Únicamente le querían a ella...

No, el toparse con ella solo fue suerte.

Suspiro al llevarse un mano a la cederá y así cerrar su herida.

—Llévame con Ayame por favor —susurró la Haruno sin mirarlo, Sasuke bajo la vista mientras se detenía en la rama de un árbol.

—A eso voy.

—Sasuke... moriré.

Empero el Uchiha negó con la cabeza, procesando las palabras muy rápido y se negó a creerlo. Ella era un médico, debía de saber el antídoto del veneno, confiaba que podía hacerlo.

—Eres médico. Podrás encontrar una solución —espetó con sequedad y retomo su marcha.

—No, Sasuke...

Sakura empezó a marearse, los efectos secundarios estaban recorriendo su cuerpo más rápido, pero sabía que solo era para asustarla, así era el veneno. Recorría su cuerpo en cuestión de minutos y para llegar a su corazón tardaba más horas.

—Debes escucharme, yo...

—No hables —le ordenó apretándola contra su cuerpo. Sentían que cada palabra que decía eran las últimas, no quería creerlo.

Visualizo el arrollo donde habían pasado con anterioridad y se detuvo en la orilla. Miró el agua y poco a poco fue depositando el cuerpo de Sakura en el suelo, ayudándola a sentarse.

—Quédate quieta.

—Estoy mareada —dijo Sakura apoyándose de Sasuke, éste se sorprendió cuando sintió la espada de Sakura chocar contra su torso. Entre cerró sus ojos y se debatió internamente en como reaccionar, así que sólo se mantuvo quieto.

Se llevó una mano al radicular que tenía en el cuello.

—Ayame. ¿Donde están?

— _Eso mismo pregunto_ —respondió inmediatamente Ayame— _. ¿Donde están ustedes?_

—En el arrolló que pasamos unas horas atrás, vengan lo más rápido posible, tenemos un problema.

—Así que soy un problema —susurró Sakura mirando al frente, las luciérnagas brillantes entre el pasto y la brisa recorrer el agua. Nunca lo había sentido así de cálido.

Se estaba resignado... ¿tan fácilmente iba a morir? No quería creerlo, estaba tan tranquila pero asustada internamente, porque no le tenía mucho miedo a la muerte.

—Tks, si mueres no tendré a nadie que me haga la comida —dijo Sasuke, tratando que el ambiente no fuera tan desolante.

—Tienes a Satsuki... ella de ve tan devota para haber todo lo que le pides —murmuró Sakura no estando consiente de sus palabras.

El Uchiha alzó ambas cejas.

—¿Satsuki?

—Ustedes dos... se ven tan unidos... —Sakura cerró los ojos y se relajo más contra el torso de Sasuke.

—Entre esa mujer y yo no hay nada. Sí es lo que insinúas, Sakura, puedes olvidarlo —le aclaro inmediatamente Sasuke, no quería que ella tuviera ideas erróneas.

La Haruno esbozo una pequeña sonrisa de alivio sin ser vista. Sabía que Sasuke le decía la verdad, ¿quién no se lo iba a decir a un moribundo?

—Dime... ¿alguna vez... tuviste novia? —pregunto al aire, si iba a morir que sea sabiendo la verdad.

El Uchiha apretó los dientes.

—¿Novia?

—Vamos, Sasuke. Sabes que yo estaba enamorada de ti cuando éramos Gennin y como tal, merezco saber si alguna vez tuviste novia.

—Si todo esto es porque crees que vas a morir, estás muy equivocada si crees te voy a responder —renegó Sasuke, sintiendo incertidumbre.

Sakura suspiro.

—Ni siquiera moribunda eres sincero conmigo.

Sasuke soltó el aire contenido, pensó y pensó hasta que no resistió. Pasó sus brazos por los hombros de Sakura y pego su boca cerca de la oreja de ella, sorprendiéndola por su movimiento repentino.

—Te responderé esa cuestión si sobrevives está vez —prometió en medio de un susurró.

En el interior del pecho femenino, creció una llama de calor reconfortante, esa sensación de cuando se sentía protegida por él y le era muy agradable. Sin pensarlo realmente, tocó una de sus manos toscas y miró al frente; las hierbas danzar al compás del viento.

No dijo nada, pero el asentimiento de cabeza que hizo le dio a entender a Sasuke que seguiría de pie.

Escucho pasos a su alrededor y alertó sus sentidos, cuando se incorporó con agilidad se percato de las dos presencias de sus compañeros dirigiéndose a ellos.

Ayame, al ver a Sakura apoyarse en una de las piernas de Sasuke, rápidamente se dirigió a ella preguntando que sucedía.

—Tengo veneno en mi cuerpo —informó Sakura permitiendo que Ayame la atrajera a su cuerpo.

La mujer reviso la herida y la miro fijamente, luego se percato de los síntomas, mareo, parálisis y sueño.

—¿Acaso es...? —miro a Sakura directamente a los ojos.

—Si. ¿Sabes lo que significa? moriré en horas.

Kiba se sobresalto ante sus palabras y se acercó a ella diciendo que debía haber una cura.

–La hay, pero es difícil de hacer —afirmó Ayame apretando los dientes—. Las plantas crecen en lugares fríos y... su preparación tarda días.

Sakura susurró tenía sueño.

—No te duermas —Ayame le dio palmaditas en la mejillas.

Sasuke deslizó la katana por su vaina y se encaminó del otro lado del río. Ayame se percato de sus movimientos y le preguntó a dónde se dirigía. ¿Cómo podía irse en una situación grave?

—Alguno de los Renegados debe de tener la cura del veneno —dijo sin más.

—Espera —Ayame le encargo a Kiba el cuerpo de Sakura y se incorporó para alcanzarlo. Una vez que estuvo a su lado dijo—: Yo lo hago. Tu debes ir a la aldea para seguir con la misión, yo los alcanzaré.

Finalmente, Sasuke le dirigió la mirada deteniéndose en seco.

—El veneno durará horas para que llegue a su corazón —retomo su hablar la mujer—. Medio día más tardar, yo regresaré entes de eso

—¿Cómo puedo estar seguro que lo lograrás sola?

—Sakura es lo único que tengo en el mundo. ¿Crees que me rendiré fácilmente? se como te sientes, porque ambos solo la tenemos a ella —dijo con seriedad mirándolo a los ojos.

En cambio, Sasuke entre cerró los suyos. ¿Qué tanto sabía Ayame de él y Sakura?

—Apresúrate. El tiempo es valioso —indicó el azabache ladeando el rostro, dejando la incógnita al aire.

Ayame agradeció mudamente. Le dirigió su mirada a Sakura y la desplazo a Sasuke.

—Cuida de ella.

Y así, su cuerpo desapareció entre los árboles, fundiéndose en la oscuridad emergente y cegadora.

Sasuke se acercó a Sakura y se agacho a su lado comprobando que ya había perdido el conocimiento.

—Andando.

`/`/`

El equipo de Shikamaru descansaban alrededor de una fogata, mirando las cenizas de los troncos recolectados sin muchos ánimos. Pero con los pensamientos positivos, creyendo que todo seguiría bien.

Unos minutos atrás se habían contactado con Sasuke.

—Sasuke. Atiende —dijo Shikamaru cuando se detuvieron en medio de un terreno plano y cubierto de arbustos.

Unos segundos después, la voz de Sasuke se dejó escuchar.

— _Shikamaru._

—¿Ha salido todo bien?

La respuesta de Sasuke tardo en llegar.

— _No. Sakura no salió ilesa._

Antes el aviso, Naruto respingo en su lugar y pregunto por su amiga en un sonoro grito.

—¿Qué le sucedió a Sakura-chan?

— _¡Idiota, no grites!_ —exclamó Kiba desde el comunicador.

— _Un Renegado logro infligirle un potente veneno paralizante que ataca el sistema nervioso y posteriormente al corazón acabando con la persona_ —explicó indiferente el Uchiha—. _Y es cuestión de horas para que eso suceda._

—¿Y tu tan tranquilo, Sasuke? —gruñó Naruto.

— _Naruto, estoy todo menos tranquilo._

Antes tales palabras, ninguno pudo replicar.

—¿Y el antídoto? —pregunto Shikamaru.

— _Ayame está en busca de ello. Atrapará a algún Renegado para obligarlo a darle el antídoto_ —indicó Sasuke con seriedad—. _Mientras, nosotros iremos a la aldea para cumplir con la misión._

Shikamaru admitió que Sasuke tomó muy bien las riendas de la situación, no por algo ambos habían compartido diversas misiones juntos.

—Mantenme al tanto de cualquier cambio —pidió el Nara.

— _Así será._

Y cuando todo terminó, se habían sentado alrededor de la fogata a admirar el fuego y con un deseo en sus corazones dirigidos a Sakura.

—¿Sakura podrá salvarse? —se preguntó Tenten mirando el fuego y se escucho el característico sonido de la madera consumida.

—Lo hará —dijo con seriedad Naruto, alado de su novia mientras miraba sus manos—. Ella es muy fuerte.

Tenten alzó la vista a la copa de los árboles, donde Las nubes pasaban suavemente cubriendo la Luna.

—La luna se ve hermosa.

`/`/`

Ayame recorrió un sendero trazado por arboledas, cruzo varios ariscos pequeños adentrándose a una cueva en lo alto de un acantilado. En lo profundo se sentía la humedad adherirse a su piel y el agua salpicar su rostro. El olor llegó a sus fosas nasales y arrugó la nariz.

Cuando llegó al extremo de la cueva, diviso otra salida que dirigía al interior de un acantilado, donde la vida era un mito, y tan seco como el sol. Y este apenas daba indicio de presencia en una pequeña franja roja al horizonte.

Se apresuró a llegar a otra entrada y esta vez se detuvo en seco.

—Se que estas ahí —dijo mirando con seriedad al interior.

Bajo la vista y logró visualizar la espalda de un hombre que portaba un hacha en la espalda, su nuca era visible al igual que su cabello azul revoloteando. Pero nunca se volvió para verla, permaneció quieto.

—Ayame, ¿qué quieres de mí?

—Un grupo de tus hombres inyecto el veneno especial a Sakura.

El de cabellos azules se giro un poco pero Ayame no pudo verle el rostro.

—Que desafortunado. Error mío, por favor, no dejes que muera. Aún tiene cosas por hacer —dijo el hombre esbozando una sonrisa antes de meter la mano en el interior de su bolsillo trasero del pantalón. De ahí saco un frasco con un líquido transparente y se lo lanzó.

Ayame lo atrapo al aire y verifico que fuese el antídoto después de olfatearlo. Lo metió en el interior del kimono y miró al frente, descubrió que el hombre empezaba a fundirse con la oscuridad de la cueva.

—Ni una palabra de esto a nadie, Ayame. Ni siquiera a Sakura —advirtió el hombre desapareciendo en lo profundo de la cueva.

`/`/`

El alba se asomaba por el horizonte, dando pequeños destellos de luz sobre los ríos de agua cristaliza, que se deslizaban en una danza sutil y calmada, yendo por la corriente de la vida misma.

La pequeña aldea cerca del río era bañada por la luz anaranjada que ofrecía el sol, las casas rebosaban sobre la tierra y los techos empinados dejaban sombras proyectas sobre el suelo; donde las pocas personas que salían a la calle para abrir sus locales o andaban a sus trabajos, eran cubiertas por las sombras.

Desde lo alto de un acantilado con árboles empinados, Sasuke con Sakura inconsciente en brazos y Kiba montado sobre Akamaru miraban el río recorrer su camino, mientras los rayos del sol proyectaban sus sombras.

Ambos saltaron entre los árboles para acortar la distancia, siguiendo los senderos hasta llegar al cruce de la aldea: un puente curvado y debajo de deslizaba parte del río. Pasaron sobre él y finalmente llegaron al principio del poblando donde se detuvieron lentamente al percatarse de más presencias escondidas.

Una vez se quedaron quietos varios hombre que salieron de las casa, empuñando armas y lanzando miradas de advertencia y desconfianza.

—¿Quienes son ustedes? —cuestionó un aldeano de pie frente a ellos, bajando su arma. Su mirada de desconfianza se marcó al ver el aspecto de ambos Ninjas: sudorosos, polvorientos y con salpicaduras de sangre en sus vestimentas. Además, el gran perro blanco no les daba confianza.

—Somos Ninjas de Konoha. Hay un asunto importante por tratar con su líder, es respecto al reciente ataque de los Renegados a las aldeas vecinas —hablo Sasuke y mientras lo hacía, le paso el cuerpo de Sakura a Kiba y prosiguió a sacar un pergamino donde tenía las órdenes y el sello oficial del Hokage—. Fuimos enviados por el Hokage.

—¿Qué les hace pensar que les creemos? pueden ser los mismo Renegados —renegó el hombre y los apunto con su arma—. Márchense ahora si no quieren morir.

Sasuke los contemplo impasible, bajando la mano donde tenía el rollo y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica.

—El Hokage nos a enviado para prevenir el ataque de los Renegados. Sabemos más que ustedes y estamos dispuestos a ayudarlos. Pero si quieren que nos larguemos, bien.

—¡Pero, Sasuke! —exclamó Kiba, asombrado con el Uchiha—. Necesitamos que nos ayuden con Sakura, ella está muriendo —miro suplicante a los aldeanos, quienes se miraron entre sí, inquietos al ver a la Haruno en aquel estado.

—Kiba, ellos quieres que todo esto —hizo un ademán con la mano señalando al frente, y las personas que se habían acercado para presenciarlos— se convierta en cenizas y cargar con la muerte de una mujer que grita desesperadamente por ayuda.

El hombre de frente le envío una mirada de incertidumbre y apretó los labios mientras lanzaba una mirada de soslayo hacia atrás, y nuevamente a la pelirrosa. Tal vez, podía confiar...

—Está bien. Los llevaremos con Hayato-sama, pero si intentan algo sospechoso su amiga no recibirá ni un tratamiento médico —amenazó el hombre ladeando el rostro para que los siguieran.

Sasuke miró a Kiba y este le devolvió la mirada aliviada.

`/`/`

Cuando llegaron a la mansión de Hayato, este movilizó a toda su gente para que llevarán a Sakura a un cuarto y ponerle suero.

El líder de la aldea era un viejo de unos cincuenta años, alto y de unos hermosos ojos verdes. Era canoso y un poco robusto vestido con un traje elegante.

Se mostró sorprendido al ver a Sakura y le había dado la mejor atención.

Ahora ella se encontraba tendida en una camilla, conectadas a diversas máquinas que marcaban su pulso que cada vez iba disminuyendo, el suero goteaba lentamente pasando por las agujas hasta sus venas. La mascarilla de respiración artificial sonaba cada vez que ella aspiraba.

Hayato se encontraba en la habitación junto a una mujer quien le sacaba sangre a Sakura; apartados, Kiba y Sasuke miraban impasibles la camilla.

—Se que el antídoto no tarda en llegar, pero si en los peores casos no sucede, debemos contrarrestar el veneno —les explico la mujer cuando Kiba renegó del porqué le sacaban sangre.

—No deben preocuparse. Le debo mucho Haruno Sakura —afirmó Hayato volviéndose para mirarlos de frente. Ellos los se extrañaron de que ese anciano supiera el nombre de su compañera—. Así que pueden estar seguro que haremos todo lo posible para siga con vida.

—Aquí esta la prueba —la doctora se incorporó con el frasco en la mano.

—Es hora de...

El pitido de la maquina se abrió paso con un sonoro "piiiiiii" alterando a ambos doctores.

—¡Estamos perdiendo al paciente! —grito la doctora dejando todos los objetos para atender a Sakura. Le quito la mascarilla y puso las mano en puño sobre su pecho y empezó a darle primeros auxilios, dándole respiración boca a boca y apretando su pecho—. ¡La máquina de electroshock!

—Aún está en camino desde la clínica —dijo Hayato sudando frío.

Sasuke se dirigió a ella rápidamente y se agacho a su lado alzando la mano.

—Manejo a la perfección el elemento rayo.

—Perfecto. Necesito una pequeña cantidad, si utilizas la energía de un Jutsu, la matarás —indicó rápidamente y llevo las manos masculinas sobre el pecho de la Haruno—. Uno, dos, tres.

A la cuenta, Sasuke traspaso la electricidad al cuerpo de la Haruno y ella se sacudió, pero no sucedió nada.

—¡Otra vez! ¡Uno, dos tres!

Nuevamente la descarga y la máquina del pulso recupero su posición, sonando "pi, pi, pi".

—La hemos estabilizado —afirmó la doctora incorporarnos al igual que Sasuke.

De pronto, se escucho un alboroto en el pasillo, todos viraron su rostro cuando se escucharon varios gritos "¡déjenme pasar, joder!" que se repetía consecutivamente.

—¿Qué será ese alboroto? —se preguntó Hayato cuando un empleado tocó la puerta temblando de pies a cabeza.

—¡Es Ayame, la que trae el antídoto! —grito Kiba emocionado al reconocer el olor de la mujer.

—¡S-señor! ¡Una mujer loca quiere ingresar sin permiso o cita de promedio! —balbuceo el empleado nervioso.

—¿Qué no escuchaste al joven Ninja? Esa mujer trae algo sumamente importante, hazla pasar inmediatamente —ordenó con firmeza.

El empleado hizo una reverencia y salió corriendo de la habitación en busca de Ayame. A los pocos segundos después, apareció la mujer bufando de indignación, despeinada y la ropa rasgada cual se acomodo para parecer decente.

—¡Lo siento por el alboroto! ¡Pero sus hombres no me dejaban pasar, así que no me quedo de otras más que entrar por la fuerza! —se defendió alzando las manos para amarrarse el cabello en una coleta alta.

—¿Conseguiste el antídoto? —pregunto Sasuke desde su lugar.

Ayame sonrió mientras dirigía su mano dentro del kimono, de ahí saco un frasco con un líquido transparente. Se acercó a ellos y miró a la doctora que atendía a Sakura.

—Necesito una aguja —pidió amablemente.

La doctora extendió la mano.

—Debemos verificar si se trata realmente de la cura.

—Es el antídoto —Ayame frunció el ceño cuando se encaminó a donde estaban las herramientas sobre un carrito. Agarro una inyección y vertió el líquido en esta, prosiguió en girarse y caminar a la camilla.

La doctora le advirtió que no le inyectará al paciente el líquido.

—Dejemos en claro una cosa —dijo con voz cantarina mirándola—. Si Sakura no recibe lo antes posible el antídoto, morirá —espetó Ayame con ojos sombríos— y si eso sucede. No tendré compasión al momento de acabar con tu vida —concluyó con una sonrisa escalofriante.

La doctora trago grueso, ignorado que por detrás Sasuke miraba fijamente a Ayame y esta señalaba con la mirada el cuerpo de Sakura.

—Muy bien. Pero si algo malo ocurre te haré responsable —dijo la mujer mirándola desafiante.

Ayame le mostró una sonrisa zurrona cuando camino del otro lado de la camilla, prosiguió a decirle a Sasuke que sostuviera a Sakura por los hombros, porque le iba a doler la inyección.

—No la sueltes —le pidió al inclinarse, le quito la mascarilla y le rasgo la blusa a la altura del corazón. Tanteo el lugar con sus dedos y dirigió la aguja a ese lugar.

El rostro de Sakura se contrajo de dolor cuando la aguja entró y Ayame empezó a apretar para que el líquido se filtrara al corazón.

Sasuke afirmó su agarre al sentir el cuerpo de Sakura moverse ligeramente, no iba correr el riesgo que se incorporará y la aguja traspasará el corazón. Después, Sakura profirió un grito de agonía desde lo profundo de su pecho y respiraba agitadamente; mientras tanto, Ayame seguía apretando lentamente para que el líquido ingresara con cuidado.

Una vez que ya no hubo nada más que meter, Ayame retiro delicadamente la aguja pasándoselo a Sasuke y puso su mano sobre el corazón, le dio unos empujones y Sakura gritaba por el dolor que sentía.

Kiba se mordió las uñas desesperado por los gritos procedentes de Sakura, eran tan desgarradores que sentía la piel de gallina y un nudo en el estómago. Sentía lastima por su compañera, sufría mucho al estar envenenada.

Ayame dejó de darle empujones y se incorporó e indicó a Sasuke que podía soltarla.

—Esperemos su reacción. Si en unos minutos no procede a vomitar el veneno, tendré que recurrir a la fuerza —dijo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo—. Pero de todos modos preparen varios trastes.

Sasuke suspiro un poco aliviado cuando los ojos de Sakura se entreabrieron y se enfocaron en él. Ella susurró un "Sasuke-kun" por lo que se agacho a su lado y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Me duele mi corazón... —susurró con ojos cristalizados y Sasuke sintió un nudo en la garganta. Atrapó su mano que reposaba en la camilla y tocó sus nudillos con los pulgares.

—Es por el antídoto que Ayame consiguió para ti.

Sakura negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

—Mi pecho... arde —siguió insistiendo—... mi corazón siempre duele... con veneno o sin el... siempre sufro...

Sasuke no soporto lágrimas que resbalaron por las mejillas de Sakura cuando ella dijo que tenía miedo.

—Estoy contigo —aseguró el azabache con convicción y entrelazo sus manos—. Así que ya no tengas temor.

Sakura apretó los labios e hizo un sonido parecido a una arcada, inmediatamente Sasuke la ayudo para que se sentará en la cama.

—Empezará a vomitar —confirmó Ayame poniendo un traste hondo sobre el regazo de Sakura apartándole el cabello mientras que Sasuke la sostenía por los hombros y Kiba agarraba los trapos.

La boca femenina se soltó y empezó a sacar todo lo que tenía dentro del estómago, las arcadas continuaron varias veces y los gemidos se ahogaba cada vez que vomitaba.

Kiba cambió el traste y pasó un trapo húmedo a Ayame para que le limpiará el sudor del rostro de Sakura.

—Vamos Sakura, tu puedes —le ánimo Ayame frotando su espalda.

—¿Necesita vomitar más? —pregunto Sasuke mirándola.

—Hasta que el vomito no tenga ese líquido amarillo que vieron, ese es el veneno que se multiplico en su cuerpo. Es necesario que no quede absolutamente nada, si no se vuelve a reproducir —explicó brevemente Ayame.

Y Sakura siguió vomitando durante la próxima media hora, dando bocaza de aire y soltando su estómago con gemidos ahogados. Su respiración era artificial y apretaban fuertemente la mano de Sasuke, que de un momento a otro había atrapado entrelazando los dedos.

—Vamos una vez más, Sakura. Si sale limpia todo acabará —aseguró Ayame alentando a Sakura.

La pelirrosa tomó una bocaza de aire y cerró los ojos, espero unos minutos los retortijones de su estómago y empezó a producir arcadas, sintió su estómago revolverse y su garganta liberó el líquido amargo.

Ayame aparto el traste y no vio ni un signo del veneno, sonrió triunfante hacia sus compañeros y les informó que Sakura ya estaba fuera de peligro.

—Necesito enjuagar mi boca —susurró Sakura con su vista cansada.

Kiba le paso un vaso de agua y ella lo acepto, una vez que escupió el agua, Sasuke le ayudo a recostarse y así cerró los ojos sin soltar el agarre de su mano.

Sakura sentía su cuerpo adolorido por todas partes, le costaba respirar por lo que tanteo el respirador artificial y se lo puso en un movimiento ágil con una mano, y la otra la apretó dándose cuenta que Sasuke no había apartado su mano. Le dirigió una mirada a sus orbes oscuro dándole un agradecimiento y cerró sus ojos presa del cansancio.

El Uchiha retiró lentamente su mano rozando los nudillos y se aparto cuando la doctora le puso de nuevo el suero.

—Está estable —afirmó la doctora a regañadientes—. Le curare la herida —y prosiguió a hacerlo.

Entre tanto Sasuke acercó a Hayato con intenciones de hablar.

—Debemos de ponerlos al tanto con la situación de los Renegados —reveló ladeando el rostro.

—Pasemos a un lugar más cómodo —indicó Hayato la salida—. Lo espero en la habitación continua —y sin más, salió rápidamente del lugar.

Sasuke lo vio partir y se reunió con Kiba y Ayame para darles indicaciones.

—Kiba, vigila el lado Sur de la aldea. Ya han pasado los cuatro días predestinado y es seguro que habrá un ataque muy pronto. Debemos predecir sus movimientos.

Kiba asintió con entendimiento y partió para cumplir con su misión.

Ayame se giro de golpe a Sasuke con una cara de "¿y yo que hago?" por lo cual, recibió una mirada indiferente por parte de Sasuke.

—¿Cómo conseguiste el antídoto? —cuestionó con seriedad.

—Tuve que torturar y matar a un Renegado, no fue nada fácil obtener la información ni mucho menos el antídoto —renegó Ayame con una mueca parecida al disgusto. Fingiendo que sentía repulsión.

—¿Cómo supiste cuál era el indicado? —siguió cuestionado Sasuke con una mirada de total seriedad.

Ayame no entendía porque Sasuke le cuestionaba de esa manera. Alzó las cejas cuando respondió.

—No es la primera vez que enfrentamos este veneno —hablo descuidadamente.

—Enfrentamos —repitió Sasuke helando por completo a la mujer peli morada ya que no se había dado cuenta de sus palabras—. ¿Has estado con ella con anterioridad cuando enfrentaron a los Renegados?

—Yo no quise decir eso. ¿Escuchaste mal? Dije cuando enfrento ese veneno —dijo nerviosamente jugando con sus manos y desviando la mirada. Ahora si se metió en un problema con "P" mayúscula. Cuando Sakura se despertara iba a tener serios problemas.

El Uchiha ladeo el rostro apretando los labios, mirando fijamente la camilla donde la doctora ventaba el estómago de la Haruno. Se veía tan cansada y la mascarilla no calmaba sus ansias.

« _Lo importante es que esta bien, Sasuke_ », la voz de Satsuki retumbó en sus pensamientos.

« _¿Pretendes que no saque provecho de esto?_ », le pregunto fríamente frunciendo el ceño.

« _Si lo haces, la poca confianza que Sakura a depositado en ti se irá por la borda_ ».

—Quédate con Sakura yo estaré al pendiente del Este y Oeste —indicó Sasuke dándole palmadas en el hombro—. Descansa que serás el relevo —y sin decir más se dirigió al pasillo dejándola por detrás.

La ojipurpura estaba impresionada. Sasuke pudo haber sacado provecho de la situación y hacerle confesar todo ya que estaba muy nerviosa, pero en vez de eso se limito a aceptar lo único que descubrió y se marchó.

`/`/`

Tiempo después Sasuke estaba sentado sobre un cojín mirando finalmente a Asuka Hayato, se había presentado con anterioridad como el líder de la aldea.

—He visto el sello oficial del Hokage-sama, y estaré dispuesto a aceptar la ayuda —afirmó Hayato devolviéndole el pergamino a Sasuke.

—Ya han atacado aldeas saqueando las riquezas de cada una. Hay un lapso de cuatro a cinco días por ataque y creemos que esta aldea es uno de los siguientes blancos.

—Entonces debo movilizar a mi gente a un lugar seguro —dijo preocupado Hayato, pero manteniendo la calma—. ¿Cuándo crees que sea el próximo ataque?

—Si todo sale como lo previsto... mañana al atardecer.

Hayato se quedó mudo.

—Si va a empezar a trasladarlos que sea ahora —retomo Sasuke la noticia.

El líder de la aldea mandó a llamar a uno de sus subordinados, de nombre Miroku, quien se acercó a él inclinando su cabeza para recibir órdenes.

—La Aldea está bajo amenaza, así que moviliza a todos y alerten a los aldeanos de esto por lo que deben de abandonar sus hogares —ordenó mientras se incorporaba.

—¿Bajo amenazaba? Disculpe, pero, ¿quién le dio esa información tan absurda? —pregunto Miroku mirando a Sasuke con total desconfianza.

Éste lo miro impasible.

—Absurda o no, queda en su consciencia la muerte de todos esos aldeanos inocentes —espetó Sasuke y se incorporó. Y de igual manera le dirigió una mirada indiferente.

— _Sasuke, atiende_ —la voz de Shikamaru resonó por el comunicador.

El Uchiha se aparto un poco de los dos hombres y apretó el botón del comunicador.

—Aquí Sasuke.

— _¿Cómo está la situación allá?_

—Sakura ya no corre ni un tipo de riesgo. Y por otro lado, he hablando con el líder de la aldea y está dispuesto a colaborar y evacuar a los aldeanos de aquí.

— _Muy bien porque Hokage-sama envío un comunicado donde dice que Konoha está lista para recibir a los aldeanos de ambas aldeas. Ya que esta situación debe ser controlada lo antes posible. Así que en un rato debe de llegarte la ruta por donde deben pasar para ir a Konoha, la mitad de la población serán escoltados al medio día por un escuadrón ANBU que viene de paso, y enviaran otro escuadrón por el resto mañana a primera hora. Y un grupo de Ninjas llegarán mañana al atardecer como apoyo._

—Enterado. Kiba guiará por el camino a los aldeano, los demás nos quedaremos a vigilar en dado caso que los Renegados se adelanten a nuestros movimientos —afirmó Sasuke con seriedad, corto la comunicación con Shikamaru y se dirigió a Hayato—. La mitad de su gente será escoltada al medio día por un equipo ANBU hasta Konoha, donde les darán asilo. Elija a su gente, le avisaré cuando sea el momento de partir.

—Le agradezco su cooperación joven Uchiha —Hayato hizo un pequeña reverencia.

Sasuke agachó ligeramente la cabeza, y emprendió camino al exterior sintiendo una mirada de rencor por parte de Miroku.

`/`/`

—Sasuke aseguró que Sakura está fuera de peligro —dijo Shikamaru estando de pie sobre el techo de una de las casas de la aldea, mirando a la multitud avanzar entre las calles.

—¿Estás competa y absolutamente seguro? El teme puede ser muy cabrón para mentir —alegó con nerviosismo Naruto, estaba muy preocupado por su amiga pelirrosa y no se concentraba del todo.

—Naruto, céntrate en la misión. Ella estará bien... Kakashi a ordenado que ella se vaya con los aldeanos ya que no esta en condiciones para luchar —reveló el Nara llevando una mano a su cintura.

—No creo que a Sakura-chan le agrade la idea —dijo Tenten y tercio el gesto.

—Le guste o no va a ir, no podemos arriesgarnos —espetó Shikamaru observando la seña que hizo Hinata del otro lado de la calle—. Los del escuadrón ANBU se aproximan. Tomen sus posiciones —ordenó bajando de la casa.

Naruto se quedó de pie mirando al cielo azul, con el sol del medio día asomándose por las nubes blancas.

Quería confiar en las palabras de su amigo Uchiha, pero sentía un mal presentimiento y usualmente siempre estaba en lo correcto, por eso se encontraba tan intranquilo.

—Espero que cuides de Sakura-chan, Sasuke —susurró al aire saltando entre las casas para cumplir con su parte del plan.

`/`/`

Satsuki miraba fijamente los arbustos frente a ella, le pareció ver movimientos y resultó ser un par de consejos, por lo que ahora paseaba toda su mirada por el bosque. Tenía la tarea de vigilar el lado Este mientras Sasuke estaba al pendiente del Oeste.

Camino por el sendero de flores alzando su vista al cielo azul, los ojos negros fueron sensibles a la luz así que puso su mano sobre ellos precipitando el dolor.

—¿Ha habido algún movimiento?

Se sobresalto cuando escucho la voz de Sasuke acercarse a ella, agacho la mirada y observó al azabache caminando hacia ella, con su rostro impasible.

—Sólo un par de conejitos. Nada fuera de lo normal —agitó su mano restándole importancia.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, acercándose al barranco donde estaban y la aldea se dejó ver entre un río largo y un puente pequeño. Los aldeanos iban alborotados mientras cargaban sus pertenencias personales y los guardias de la gran casa los guiaban a la salida.

Ya había llegado la ruta de donde se iban a encontrar con el escuadrón para ser guiados a Konoha, debía admitir que no eran muchas personas, 40 a lo mucho. Pero solo era la mitad de la población ya que la otra se iría al amanecer.

Observó al gran perro e inconfundible Akamaru, quien traía sobre su lomo a una pareja de ancianos y un niño, a su lado, Kiba indicaba el camino acompañado de varios guardias.

—Tienes unos compañeros muy peculiares y curiosos —observó Satsuki a su lado, sonriendo levemente.

—Si... —susurró Sasuke siguiendo con la mirada a Kiba hasta perderse entre la copas de los árboles. Después, dirigió su mirada a la aldea.

—Sasuke. ¿Quieres decirme que te tiene tan aliviado? —pregunto de pronto Satsuki mirando al frente con el aire ondeando sus ropas.

—Kakashi a ordenado que Sakura regrese a Konoha mañana al amanecer —rebelo suspirando.

—Son buenas noticias —afirmó Satsuki, pero por la cara que portaba Sasuke dudo por su comentario—. ¿O no?

—Conociendo a Sakura, se sentirá mal. Creerá que de nuevo fue inútil en la misión cuando... no fue así.

—A veces, para estar bien con uno mismo hay que hacer cosas que no son de agrado para los demás —dijo Satsuki dándose media vuelta y mirando a Sasuke—. Si ella decide quedarse, ¿que harás?

—No lo sé. Siento que si la fuerzo a irse, la confianza que me tiene se esfumara pero...

—¿Pero?

—Si se queda, será peor, nunca me lo perdonaría. Prefiero que me ignore a verla muerta —termino de decir cerrando los ojos con pesadez.

—Hay dos cosas que conforman el espíritu de una persona: vida y...

—Esperanza —terminó por decirlo él—. ¿Pero de que sirve la esperanza si estas muerto?

—En ocasiones, la esperanza es lo que mantiene con vida a una persona —concluyó Satsuki dirigiendo la mirada al frente.

`/`/`

Abrió los párpados con pesadez, intento enfocar su vista pero los cerró nuevamente porque le invadió el mareo. Suspiro pausadamente, su cuerpo estaba pesado y dolía por todas partes, pero era soportable.

Intento nuevamente abrir los ojos obteniendo el éxito, enfoco su visión topándose con un techo rojo; extrañada por estar bajo un techo, trato de incorporarse pero ahora si le fue imposible, por lo que suspiro frustrada.

Barrio con la mirada a su alrededor en busca de alguien, pero la habitación estaba completamente vacía. El ventanal dejaba ver el cielo oscuro, con la luna rebosando su luz que se filtraban al interior.

No se acordaba de mucho, pero estaba consiente que el veneno de su cuerpo fue eliminado y que, calculando por el ambiente, era media madrugada.

Se alertó cuando escucho pisadas y observó tres siluetas aterrizar en el barandal. Dos mujeres y un hombre.

—Te toca descansar Sasuke, Satsuki y yo haremos guardia —confirmo Ayame y Satsuki asintió con la cabeza.

Sasuke acepto la propuesta y acto seguido observó a ambas mujeres partir entre el muro que rodeaba la casa.

Se quedó mirando el estante de agua cristaliza a sus pies y al alzar un poco la vista, el muro topo con sus ojos negros y busco con la mirada los árboles danzantes al compás del viento.

Impasible, se adentró a la habitación y dirigió la mirada a Sakura sorprendiéndose que los ojos de ella lo miraban finalmente a él. Así que se acercó rápidamente a ella y dejó la katana a un lado mientras tomaba asiento a su costado.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó a Sakura y noto que ella trató de incorporarse y le ayudo apoyando una mano en la espalda.

—Peor —espetó sin mucho ánimo y sin tomar importancia a su respuesta pregunto—: ¿Dónde estamos?

—En la aldea del Norte —respondió Sasuke apartando su mano y ladeando el rostro para no mirarla.

Sakura bajo la mirada al sentir el aire fresco golpear su piel y descubrió que sus senos y estómago estaban vendados.

—¿Quién me curo?

—Una doctora al servicio de Asuka Hayato.

Ella frunció el entrecejo recordando vagamente el acontecimiento, retiro la mano y la alzó para observarla, sus ojos jades brillaron ante la visión de otro par de ojos posados sobre ella, con una mirada intensa.

—¿Cuanto llevo inconsciente?

—Un par de horas —Sasuke se incorporó con su arma en la mano—. Al amanecer regresarás a Konoha.

Tal noticia impacto a la Haruno provocando un jadeo repentino. Los labios se apretaron en una fina línea en su boca y sus ojos fueron como dos dagas.

—Un grupo de aldeanos se irá al amanecer y tu partirás con ellos.

—Eso si que no —Sakura apoyo una mano en el suelo y apretó los dientes—. Aún estamos cumpliendo la misión.

—Kakashi lo ordenó —espetó Sasuke indiferente.

La Haruno no se conformó, así que se incorporó con dificultad y apretó los dientes, Sasuke seguía ignorante a sus movimientos debido a que miraba fijamente el exterior, dándole la espalda.

—Soy un estorbo para la misión —afirmó Sakura con ira.

Sasuke se viró a ella y no se inmutó al verla de pie. Tal vez porque sabía que ella reaccionaria de esa forma y esperaba lo inesperado.

No respondió, no había necesidad de decir algo.

—Vaya —suspiro Sakura con ojos cansados, en sí se sentía débil.

—No estas en condiciones de mantener una batalla —excusó Sasuke y ambos se miraron a los ojos, los de él preocupados y los de ella tan cansados al igual que su rostro—, es mejor que te recuperes.

La pelirrosa cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y miró al exterior, al agua del estante que rebosaba entre peces dorados que nadaban en un pequeño espacio.

Alzó la vista, mirando las estrellas reluciente sobre ellos. Estrellas, tan relucientes. Cuando era una niña siempre creyó que las estrellas eran las almas de las personas que fallecían, pero ahora que veía la realidad era realmente cruda.

No le afectaba que Kakashi haya mandado por ella, lo que la tenía frustrada era que de nuevo era débil, y por esa debilidad no podría completar la misión cual le fue impuesta. Además, pensaba cuestionar a un Renegado para averiguar su verdadero propósito.

No, no podía llamarles de esa manera. Ellos tenían su nombre cual no le gustaba recordar porque le invadía la ira.

Sasuke notó un brillo en los ojos de Sakura y descifró fácilmente los sentimientos que profesaba. Rencor, ira, dolor y mucha tristeza...

Titubeo un momento al alzar su mano para reconfortarla, pero desecho la idea inmediatamente, no era el tipo de persona que brindaba consuelo, así que la bajo lentamente.

Sakura se dio cuenta de su acción y tuvo ganas de tomar la mano y acobijarla en su mejilla, y estuvo a punto de hacerlo. Pero la razón le hizo recapacitar y sus ojos se cristalizaron repentinamente. Ni estando al borde del llanto se permitía un gesto consolador y tampoco era que Sasuke hiciera una acción fuera de su carácter.

Se sobresalto al sentir un toque de piel en su mejilla y reacciono al mirar a Sasuke descubriendo que estaba muy cerca de ella, con la mano apoyada en su mejilla y con sus iris negros opacados por la angustia.

Apretó los labios para contener el llanto, no podía permitirse llorar frente a él pero... sentía su corazón golpear ante el gesto que le fue imposible cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar por el contacto. Extrañaba sus caricias, tanto que no le importaba sumergirse en ellas por un segundo para sentirse segura.

Se volteo a él y abrió sus ojos derramando una lágrima, y recibió una caricia con el pulgar masculino.

—¿Qué es lo que te atormenta? —susurró Sasuke de forma queda, transmitiendo un poco de confianza en sus ojos negros. Que también tenían su propia carga personal, pero hacia todo lo posible para ser digno de ella.

Sakura negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

—Estoy cansada de todo... de mi vida —corrigió de igual manera, ida y en un susurró—. Es agotador, tanto que... casi pierdo la cordura.

Sasuke se percató que Sakura contenía las lágrimas y trató de cuestionarla de nuevo, pero ella se alejo lentamente de él provocando que su mano quedara al aire, donde antes estaba su rostro. La bajo lentamente mientras que una mirada jade con culpabilidad lo envolvía.

—No preguntes... no puedo decirte por más que quisiera, para meterlos al margen —alzó la mirada al techo para despejar sus lágrimas.

El Uchiha asintió sin más, tenso. Otra vez se alejaba de él, en un movimiento lento que sólo lo hacía más torturoso para su corazón, tanto que podía sentirlo abatido.

Se dio cuenta que en esa cuestión ponía en riesgo su propia cordura. ¿Qué sucedía si Sakura no revelaba absolutamente nada? Sería el fin de su misión y de su vida.

Ambas cosas.

La observó acercarse al futon donde antes dormía y recoger su blusa para ponérsela, acto seguido se giro a él con su rostro impasible y a Sasuke le fue difícil entender como pudo cambiar tan rápido de emoción.

No, no cambió. Sólo lo encerró en lo más profundo de su mente para que no la atormentara.

Él desvío la mirada al estante y luego a la orilla del muro divisado un color naranja. Estuvo a punto de saltar hacia el muro para finalizar el encuentro doloroso y descubrir el acontecimiento, pero la voz de Kiba irrumpió por el comunicaron del cuello.

— _Sasuke, tenemos un problema._

El Uchiha frunció el ceño cuando respondió.

—¿De que se trata?

— _Los Renegados se han adelantado a nuestro planes. Ellos..._

No escucho más porqué una explosión sacudió la habitación, tuvo que agarrarse del barandal y verificar que Sakura estuviese bien. Cuando desvío la mirada la encontró apoyada en la pared, tratado de mantener el equilibrio.

Se acercó a ella y la ayudó a mantenerse de pie. Ambos miraron al frente y le cenizas volaron en el aire, filtrándose por la ventana hasta quedarse atrapada en las paredes y suelo.

Sasuke soltó a Sakura y se apresuró a ir saltando sobre el balcón y el estante, hasta llegar al muro y se poso sobre él.

La destrucción de la aldea era catastrófica. Las llamas envolvían las casas desde los cimientos y el humo se extendía sobre el cielo. Los aldeanos que quedaban corrían desesperados entre las calles huyendo de varios Ninjas Renegados que trataban de acabar con sus vidas.

Diviso a Satsuki correr hacia él esquivando varios ataques con agilidad hasta saltar a su lado, en ese mismo instante también Sakura se reunió con él, posicionándose a su otro costado.

—Se filtraron por el río. Fue un ataque sorpresa —informó Satsuki respirando de forma agitada.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Cubre el lado Norte, Ayame el Sur y Kiba el Oeste; yo me encargaré del Este —ordenó Sasuke.

Satsuki se inclinó un poco para mirar a Sakura con seriedad.

—Sakura-san, por favor no te lastimes mucho. Sasuke estuvo muy preocupado por ti —le sonrió levemente ante el desconcierto de la Haruno y se marchó dando saltos entre los tejados.

Sasuke no miró con mala cara a Satsuki, estaba cansado de reprenderlo. Se viró a Sakura notando su rostro casi sereno.

—Se que es inútil pedirte que te ocultes —dijo con muy pesar—. Así que ayudaras a los aldeanos a dirigirse al punto de reunión. Es en el bosque Noreste.

Sakura no objeto ante su orden. Ella misma sabía que no estaba en buenas condiciones, así que asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a irse, pero la voz de Sasuke la detuvo en medio del caos.

—Sakura.

Ella volteo repentinamente.

—No mueras —pidió con sus ojos serenos antes de partir entre las casas ardientes.

Sakura se quedó mirando fijamente la espalda ancha del azabache desparecer entre las llamas rojas del fuego, y sin querer esa visión la llevó a una imaginación, muy remota, de como él podía desaparecer si se metía en lleno en su vida: de forma repentina y dolorosamente.

Agitó su cabeza despejando pensamientos negativos y se marchó de igual manera entre el fuego.

De forma repentina y dolorosa.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. ¿Cómo no se besa apasionalmente con Sasuke? ¡¿Quién no se resiste a un adonis como Uchiha?! Ha. Tiene sus razones.**_

 _ **¿Quién es Takeshi? ¿Y Tadashi y el enano y los demás? Whenes, más adelante se aclarara todo ~~~y bueno, para los que saben quienes son esperen el momento con ansias. Myakakaka!**_

 _ **Ahora si el próximo capitulo será la batalla de los de Konoha VS ¿?... se revelará el verdadero nombre de los Renegados. ¡Chan! ¡Chan! ¡Chan!**_

 _ **Vale, vale. Esta vez el próximo capítulo será en un mes :v. Así que esperen :v.**_

 _ **¡Alela-chan fuera!**_


	6. (5) Tsumibito

_Hola!_

 _Disculpen mi retraso en la actualización, no hay excusa alguna._

 _Este capitulo es corto, pero como había dicho: se ira extendiendo a medida que avanza la historia._

 _Creo que ya tienen una idea de lo que será del capítulo, y espero que lo disfruten, me esmere en volver a escribirlo._

 _Gracias por todos sus reviews, fav y alertas, me dan ánimos para seguir avanzado más rápido._

* * *

 _[5]_

 _Tsumibito_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Lo primero que olfateo en el aire fue la sangre, filtrándose brutalmente entre sus fosas nasales creando aberración en su cuerpo y recuerdos nada gratos. Lo segundo que percibió fueron las llamas abrazar ferozmente las casuchas, como si reclamarán algo importante que les fue arrebato en su momento, así mismo quitando vida y abriendo paso a la destrucción. Lo tercero que supo fue que no había retorno a medida que sus ojos barrieron el escenario alrededor de ella, observando el grupo de civiles temerosos ante los diversos Ninjas Renegados, amenazando en acabar con sus vidas.

Para ella era cotidiano ver un puñado de Ninjas amenazar a los inocentes, a los indefensos que no sabían cómo protegerse, obteniendo las consecuencias en una navaja de doble filo atravesando la esperanza cual albergaban con adoración, con la intención de hacer daño y lograr su propósito a toda costa. Y lo que hacía Sakura era salvar las vidas de quienes les importa; acción que era cansina pero un poco satisfactoria ante su vida marchita.

Ver la vida centellar de un atisbo de esperanza y después una recaída era un sentimiento abrumador que no podía describir del todo. Agobiante y asfixiante.

Como Shinobi había visto mucha muerte a lo largo de su vida, como medic-nic, peor. Salvar una vida tras vida con la esperanza de que siguieran aferrándose al mundo, era aterrador. Algunas veces logrando con éxito su propósito y otras simplemente se esfumaban en un aliento.

Presto atención a su alrededor, donde se escondía astutamente del enemigo tras una pared —milagrosamente— intacta, y se fijó en la descomunal sensación de ansiedad, al volver a enfrentarse a los seres que forman parte de su desgracia, y cuales estaban de regreso para recordarle que estaba atada a un destino que nunca pidió se participe.

Sin prever sus movimientos, corrió hacia sus oponentes; velozmente para no ser perseguida en sus pensamientos negruzcos y para ser salvada de alguien desconocido. No sabe de qué, pero quiere ser salvada, sin embargo, es consciente de que no es posible a menos que se sacrificara muchas cosas. Siempre le tocaba ese noventa y nueve por ciento de probabilidad de muerte que ese uno por ciento de vida y que erróneamente parecía espontáneo ante sus ojos que han visto demasiadas cosas, mucho dolor.

El tiempo transcurrió como el andar del agua en un río, sin filtros y paciente, temeroso a avanzar para descubrir que existía un final, donde no podría avanzar más. Para todo había un principio y fin, nadie era la excepción, ni siquiera ella.

Libro la batalla contra un grupo de enemigos y salvo al pequeño puñado de personas al llevarlas al refugio. Acto seguido nuevamente se dirigió a la aldea que se hallaba por venirse abajo, para seguir ayudando a los pocos civiles que quedaban.

A pesar de ser el centro de la aldea, no había demasiadas peleas a su alrededor, y pocos Renegados se acercaban a ella. Deducía que lejos de ella —al Norte—, Sasuke desviaba los ataques a otros puntos para que ellos evitarán pasar por ahí, para brindarle ventaja y varias oportunidades de llevar a salvo a varios aldeanos, y extrañamente no observó a ningún un infante. ¿Habrán marchado todos?

Esta vez se aventuró a un área donde el peligro era constante y brutal. Podía observar a los Renegados destruir la vida de forma grutesca, nada comparo como lo hacía ella: de forma sutil y con remordimientos. Hasta ella era presa de esas emociones. Era Humano después de todo.

Apresuró su andar a las casas en proceso de ser cenizas, saltando entre las estancias procurando que nadie notara su presencia su presencia. Estaba pasando desapercibida ante los ojos del enemigo, pero pronto tuvo que actuar cuando el aire se inundó por un grito desgarrador.

Sin tener otro pensamiento en mente, se dirigió a pasos rápidos detrás de unas casuchas, con la adrenalina recorriendo sus venas y la respiración pausada, tanto ajetreo y las consecuencias era un terrible dolor de cuerpo.

Detuvo su andar en medio de una calle envuelta en llamas, sus ojos se perdieron entre las casas para identificar a tres personas: una mujer gimiendo mientras agitaba desesperadamente una lanza hacia un Renegado, éste reía a carcajada limpia, burlándose de la inocencia de la mujer y portaba ágilmente una espada en la mano. Por detrás de la mujer, tendido en el suelo, había un bulto cubierto de sangre y tierra, moribundo esperando el momento de morir.

Sakura entrecerró sus ojos esquivando con precisión el kunai que le lanzó un Renegado a su costado, se giró a él justo cuando estaba frente a ella, agachó la cabeza eludiendo el golpe que le propinó su enemigo, tomó posesión del arma en el suelo y lo incrustó en la nuca, matándolo al instante.

No tuvo tiempo de remordimientos y dio una vuelta saltando hacía la mujer indefensa, interponiendo su pie en el filo de la espalda que se dirigía al pecho de la civil. La kunoichi prenso su extremidad en el suelo sobre la hoja de la espada, sorprendiendo a su enemigo.

—¿No te enseñaron a respetar a las mujeres? —interrogó con una voz oscura dando un pisotón en la mano del Renegado para que soltará el arma. Su enemigo gimió de dolor y la miró con miedo en sus ojos—. No debes preocuparte por aprender modales, a donde vas no los necesitas.

Inmediatamente y con una rapidez digna de un Shinobi, recogió la espada del suelo y sin darle tiempo a su oponente, lo atravesó en dos. La sangre salpicó brutalmente sobre su rostro recordándole a los días donde hacía acciones similares, sin embargo, no sintió el remordimiento de antes, sino, un alivio por haber salvado a la mujer.

Se giro a la civil, observando que agarraba fuertemente el palo del arma y lloraba mientras la miraba desafiante y con miedo. Le gritaba que no se acercara más y parecía que pronto colapsaría ante los nervios.

Sakura soltó la espada a un costado, mandándola lejos de su alcance y su mirada se suavizo ante la mujer expresión de la civil.

—No tiene por qué temerme —dijo y pensó que era estúpido de su parte dudar de ella, una kunoichi de Konoha, aunque no culpaba a la mujer, cuando se trataba de matar no tenía compasión ante sus enemigos—. He venido a ayudarte.

La civil dudo unos segundos que pareció una eternidad, al final gimoteo al soltar el arma y cayó de rodillas alado del cuerpo del hombre moribundo, llorándole a él.

Sakura se acercó apresuradamente al moribundo comprobando que aún tenía pulso, se lo transmite a la mujer dándole esperanza por la vida de su esposo.

—¿S-sigue vivo?

—No lo seguirá si no le atiendo la hemorragia interna —espetó frunciendo el ceño tras revisar el cuerpo del hombre. Apretó los labios y alzó la vista hacia la mujer—. ¿Cómo terminó así?

—P-protegió a nuestros niños —gimoteo entre sollozos, observando a la Haruno rasgar la camisa de su esposo—, ellos… se los llevaron los guardias… dijeron que solo niños… El general Miroku-san… nos abandonó.

A la pelirrosa no le agrado del todo lo que encerraba el relato de la mujer.

—Un grupo intento m-matarnos y… y uno intento llevarme —susurró horrorizada mientras lloraba—. Mi esposo me protegió y le atravesaron la espada en el estómago.

Sakura apretó los labios una vez más observándola fijamente, sabiendo porque los Renegados quisieron llevársela y agradeció al hombre moribundo, sin su sacrificio era seguro que su esposa sufriría el resto de su vida entre cuatro paredes.

Escucho pisadas y pronto un grupo de Renegados vociferaba que las atraparan, provocando que la civil llorara a cantaros y abrazaba fieramente el cuerpo de su esposo.

—Por lo menos estamos juntos hasta el final —sollozo la mujer.

No debió permitir que el sentimiento de la desolación le recorriera su cuerpo brutalmente, no debió mirar a los esposos: uno moribundo y la otra con vida, creyendo que moriría a su lado. Sus pupilas jades se dilataron de emociones negativas mientras miraba fijamente a los dos, en un punto de muerte donde no había salida, donde no se puede volver atrás, aunque lo desearas con el corazón, donde no es posible vivir sin temores.

Su corazón palpito ferozmente contra su pecho provocando dolor, su respiración fue entrecortada y su cuerpo entero tembló de pies a cabeza cual agachó ligeramente, remontando uno de los momentos más tristes y duros de su vida. Donde dejó morir a alguien apreciado, donde abandono a ese ser querido, donde estuvo junto a ella en el último momento.

Donde la vio morir.

 _Flash back_

 _La primera llegaba, las flores se preparaban para renacer de nuevo, ese era su ciclo de vida. Pero para las personas y animales no es así. Cada vez que alguien muere… no despierta. Tal vez renazca en otra vida o su conciencia abandone completamente el mundo. Pero no recordara nada._

 _Muchos le tienen miedo a la muerte… pero ¿cómo se le puede tener miedo a algo se desconoce? El miedo, porque no se conoce que es morir y asusta la idea de nunca despertar._

— _Tie-Tienes que hu-huir —pedía aquella mujer, entre balbuceos al sentir su vida evaporarse en un suspiro. En medio de ese campo de flores con una brisa reconfortante, lo último que vería al finalizar su estadía en el mundo, junto a una persona que apreciaba mucho._

 _Haruno Sakura siendo aún una adolescente, no asimilaba que pasará esas clases de dolencias. Ver a Midori, con su hermoso cabello negro esparcido como hierbas entre las flores salpicadas de sangre, y sus ojos amarillos opacarse a cada segundo, ya que su vida se iba desvaneciendo, era desgarrador para su corazón herido una y otra vez._

— _¡No lo haré sin ti! —bramo desesperada ejerciendo fuerza en el estómago de Midori. Tenía que salvarla, debía ver el milagro de la vida en unos meses más, quería verla ser mamá._

 _No podía aceptar que nuevamente otra persona moriría frente a sus ojos y no podía hacer absolutamente nada al respecto. Se sintió inútil, débil y miserable. Sin conocer el verdadero objetivo por el cual está en ese lugar, en ese momento junto a la mujer que moría._

 _Miro sus manos manchadas de sangre, otra vez intentan e intentaba… pero no podía salvarla._

 _Lloro con más fuerza._

— _Vete… No quiero que te atrapen —dijo la peli negra con dificultad._

— _¡No, no, no! No te abandonare, no lo haré._

 _Midori sonrió con los labios llenos de sangre y miró el árbol sobre ella, que se movía al compás del viento y le brindaba una sombra reconfortante._

— _Tan leal… en eso te pareces a Rei-kun —susurró con dificultad, pero sonriendo ante hermoso recuerdo, recordando cada detalle antes de que se desvaneciera por completo._

 _Sakura se desconcertó enormemente y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas diciendo que no quería verla morir, no estaba preparada para verla partir._

— _¿A dónde iras… velarás por mí? ¿Estarás mejor que en vida? —murmuró Sakura con voz ahogada, ya había separado sus manos del estómago de Midori, y ahora tenía la cabeza agachada mientras le agarraba una mano, resignándose sin estar consiente._

 _Midori dirigió sus ojos modorros a los pétalos delicados que danzaba en el aire, le daban un último adiós a su tierra, a donde volvería al morir._

— _No lo sé —respondió con sinceridad moviendo su rostro a Sakura, notando que ella gemía entre lágrimas. Con dificultad, alzó el pulgar y limpio sus dolencias—. No llores… tú estarás bien._

— _Mientes… —susurró Sakura tomando la mano de Midori entre las suyas, y sus ojos gotearon inevitablemente—. Si me atrapan, no lograré escapar con vida._

— _Jamás te rindas. Eres una chica fuerte, tu espíritu de lucha no morirá fácilmente —aseguró Midori con convicción—. Tú..._

— _¡Están ahí! ¡Atrápenlas!_

 _Sakura volteó a sus espaldas con brusquedad, escuchando los gritos masculinos y los pasos apresurados. Intensificó su llanto aferrándose al cuerpo de Midori, tan cálido que le parecía irreal que pronto desaparecería._

— _Espero que todo salga bien a partir de ahora —susurró Midori acariciando el cabello de Sakura._

 _En ese momento, los dos hombres llegaron a ellas, uno pasó sus brazos alrededor del estómago de Sakura tratando de separarla del cuerpo de la mujer, pero la chica se aferró gritando que la soltaran._

— _¡No, suéltame!_

— _Mocosa ella ya no tiene salvación, resígnate —gruño furioso el Ninja por la resistencia de la ojijade._

— _Sakura... no te rindas... —pidió la mujer cerrando sus ojos lentamente, a medida que su último suspiro pasaba entre sus labios, dando el adiós definitivo._

— _¡Midori-nee-chan! —grito Sakura cuando lograron separarla de su cuerpo, puso toda la resistencia posible hasta que uno de los Ninjas la echo sobre su hombro cargándola como un costal de papas._

— _Andando, ya tenemos la mercancía principal —el Ninja que se aseguró que Midori ya no respiraba, se acercó a Sakura con el ceño fruncido al ver que hacia todo lo posible por zafarse del agarre_ —. _Deja de joder —espetó, molesto, propinándole un golpe certero en la nuca._

 _La ojijade emitió un gemido y fue perdiendo la vista poco a poco. Se sentía desecha, inservible, inútil; nuevamente era un estorbo para ellos, su fuerza no les fue útil y todos terminaron sin presencia en el mundo._

 _Su vista se fue apagando a medida que la imagen de Midori se desvanecía._

 _Lo último que vio, fue a un hombre pelirrojo llegar deshecho al prado, cayendo de rodillas frente a la mujer bramando de dolor ante un rugido desgarrador._

— _¡MIDORI!_

 _Fin del Flash back._

—¡Ah!

El cuerpo de Sakura reaccionó bruscamente ante el potente grito de la mujer, volvió en un instante al presente dándose cuenta de que varios kunais iban dirigidos a ellos. Se incorporó de un salto y desvío con su arma los kunais dirigidos a los civiles. Luego, irguió su espalda y miró disimuladamente a sus lados mientras que los Renegados se iban acercándose rápidamente.

Hizo unos sellos rápidos.

— _Doton: Doryu Heki (Elemento tierra: Muralla de Corriente de Tierra)_ —de su boca salió una gran cantidad de lodo que fue endureciendo, a medida que daba vueltas sobre su eje formando media esfera que los protegería de los ataques.

Pronto, su entorno quedó a oscuras, y la civil cuestiono donde se encontraban.

—En una protección —contestó Sakura y una luz emergió de repente, había sacado una linterna del interior de su bolsillo donde traía sus armas, se sacó los guantes y se arrodillo alado del hombre—. Detendré la hemorragia, pero necesito que sostenga la linterna en esta dirección y no la mueva... ¿cómo te llamas? —pregunto lo último recordando ese detalle.

—Misaki.

—Muy bien Misaki-san, soy Haruno Sakura y...

—¿La discípula de la Goindame? —pregunto emocionada Misaki—. Si es así, es seguro que podrás salvar a mi esposo —y sonrió con lágrimas bañando su rostro.

La joven apretó los labios recordando una de las razones por la cual se volvió medic-nin, aquellas sonrisas y ojos llenos de esperanza por la vida. Para salvar las vidas. Aunque había muchas formas de salvación. Se consoló así misma al saber que salvaba a alguien por sus propios méritos, por sus conocimientos.

Empezó a tratar la herida del hombre, la luz verde se unió a sus manos junto al chakra, su frente pronto empezó a revelar sus gotas cristalinas a medida que el tiempo transcurría y los ataques en el exterior se intensificaban. Fue frunciendo el ceño mientras movía magistralmente sus manos al sacar todos los utensilios que necesitaba para terminar de tratar la herida, su chakra se dispersó cuando retiro las manos y paso una por la frente, limpiando el sudor. Procedió a vendar el estómago del hombre, necesitaba tratarlo en un lugar donde no corrieran peligro, la protección empezaba a desprender piedras.

Ente la acción, el hombre recupero la conciencia y por inercia trato de incorporarse, pero Sakura lo detuvo delicadamente indicando que no debía moverse.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó débilmente el hombre, desorientado.

—Cariño, estoy aquí —Misaki le agarro la mano a su esposo y sonrió cuando éste la reconoció.

Sakura se incorporó consciente que la protección pronto caería en pedazos, si no es que antes ella lo hacía.

— _¿Sakura?_

La aludida llevó una mano en fundada por el guante al cuello, donde tenía el comunicador que emitió la voz de Sasuke.

—Aquí. ¿Cómo está la situación?

— _Ya se ha calmado un poco por este lado, sin embargo, siguen apareciendo. ¿Dónde estás?_

—Al otro extremo de la aldea, me adentre para salvar a unos aldeanos —aviso y apretó los dientes al sentir un dolor punzante en su cuerpo, aún no pasaba del todo los efectos del veneno cual se enfrentó con anterioridad, y gasto el chakra que reunió en curar al herido. A la vez, el estruendo abrió paso en el lugar y parte de la pared se vino abajo, del otro lado. La luz se filtró al interior y pronto vio varias siluetas ingresar al interior—... y tu ayuda sería bien recibida en este momento.

Sin más, se abalanzó contra sus enemigos.

Embistió contra todos impactando su puño en el suelo, obligándolos a retroceder inmediatamente para evitar ser afectados por su tremenda fuerza. Aprovecho el momento para hacer unos sellos rápidos y exclamó:

—¡Kami no bunri! (Separación divina).

Su cuerpo brillo y una luz se separó de ella, luego se dispersó revelando a un clon suyo, la miró a los ojos y ambas asintieron con la cabeza.

—Tendrán que correr —avisó la verdadera Sakura a los civiles, por detrás, el clon se encargaba de sus enemigos—. ¡Ya!

Misaki ayudó a su esposo a correr como podía ya que su herida le limitaba el movimiento, por detrás, Sakura y su clon contrarrestaban las armas y los ataques de sus enemigos. Pero cada vez que Sakura ejercía un ataque, recibía un rasguño, y su clon no desaparecía, aún asís le propinaban golpes y les incrustaban varias armas.

Jadeando de dolor, se adentraron a una casa hecha polvo y que milagrosamente la pared de enfrente seguían intacta, pero Sakura dudaba que después de encontrarlo, siguiera en ese estado.

Se apoyaron en la pared y el hombre escupió sangre asustando a su esposa.

—¡Sakura-san, mi esposo!

Visualizo a su clon, que miraba por la orilla para prevenir ataques, asique tomó ventaja y se acercó al hombre tratando de cerrarle nuevamente la herida.

« _Maldición, ¿dónde está Sasuke cuando lo necesito?_ » pensó apretando los dientes a medida que su chakra se desvanecía al curar la herida del hombre.

´/´/´

Por su parte, frunció el ceño al momento que Sakura corto la comunicación.

Puso a salvo a una pequeña niña envuelta en su poncho junto a los guardias que escoltaban a los aldeanos a un refugio temporal; luego se abalanzó contra las casas que seguían intactas en esta parte de la aldea. Su andar era precavido al avanzar por las calles, visualizando indiferente los cuerpos sin vida de los Renegados o aldeanos que no corrieron con suerte.

Despejo los pensamientos incoherentes que amenazaban a saltar en su mente y se precipitó contra el suelo. Solamente apoyo sus pies en el suelo y tres kunais se impactaron ras de sus pies obligándolo a retroceder con agilidad, previniendo futuros ataques. Frunciendo el ceño, alzó la vista de sopetón, barrio el lugar con la mirada hasta que se detuvo al inicio de un tejado, donde las llamas rojas se alzaban y alumbraban la silueta de un individuo. Quien aterrizó unos metros lejos de él, así que el Uchiha entrecerró su mirada negra y amenazante al sujeto cuál reconoció al instante.

—Asuka Taro —jamás olvidaría ese cabello blanco y aquella mirada tan vacía como la suya, aparentaba más edad de la que recuerda, alrededor de unos dieciocho años.

El chico dio unos pasos en reversa evitando mirarlo a los ojos, no era un idiota para aparecer frente a Sasuke sin alguna precaución. Soltó el aire retenido cuando se percató que se acercaba lentamente desvainando la katana e intenciones agresivas, intuía que deseaba atravesarlo con el arma, y no lo culpaba, sabía que lo merecía.

—Es hora de que hables sobre el contenido de ambos pergaminos —la mirada carmesí de Sasuke era intimidante mientras entornaba la katana que desprendió electricidad centellante.

Taro podía asustarse fácilmente, de echo consideraba la opción de darse la media vuelta y huir a un lugar seguro. Era muy joven como para morir en medio de una aldea desconocida a manos de los peores criminales de su aldea natal.

Sin embargo, tenía definida sutilmente su propósito, por el cual decidió aparecer después de años, a decir verdad, en gran parte se debía a Sakura; por su pequeña hermana y por él. Para recuperar su humanidad y liberar a la Haruno de la carga en sus hombros. Aunque ese no era su principal objetivo de su aparición frente a Sasuke, si no ganarse su confina para así contarle la verdad, aun no era el momento indicado para soltar la situación a detalles. Tenia que empezar por algo pequeño.

—No veo la necesidad de atacarme —Taro saco su propia arma mientras daba unos pasos a su costado, rodeado al azabache. Contradiciendo sus palabras al empuñar en defensa la espada, consciente de que no podía ganarle a Uchiha Sasuke.

Éste no mostró ni un ápice de concordancia con el chico, el tiempo no estaba a su favor ese día, Sakura se encontraba en un apuro y debía ir a ayudarle. Ella no era una mujer débil, pero evitaría que se llevara unos días en reposo sobre la camilla del hospital y eso retardaría la misión en sí.

Rápidamente, Sasuke se acercó a Tora ladeando la katanaque desprendía electricidad, y el chico interpuso inmediatamente su arma, después fue despojado de ella por un hábil movimiento de Sasuke con su mano obligándolo a sacar un kunai para defenderse. El de cabello blanco esquivo nuevamente la hoja del arma eléctrica y recibió una patada en el estómago que lo mando a rodar por el suelo, pero inmediatamente se levantó de sopetón esquivando el ataque mortal dirigido a su cuerpo, se apresuró varios metros lejos de Sasuke respirando agitadamente. Seguramente el joven azabache no quería dejarlo descansar, debía hablar antes de que lo matará.

—¿Hablaras o tendré que obligarte? —el Sharingan relucía como las llamas del fuego, y un atisbo de amenaza pareció en su rostro serio.

—Siempre fuiste así —dijo de repente Taro escupiendo sangre, se limpió con el dorso sin despegar su vista de Sasuke—. Pero ahora eres más compasivo, antes no hubieras dudado en decapitarme.

—Hablas como si me conocieras.

—El Sonido —espetó Taro incorporándose con dificultad—. Era esclavo de Orochimaru pero fue entregado a otro hombre igual de despiadado que él. El hombre que maneja _Tsumibito_.

Sasuke frunció el ceño cuando escucho el nombre, extrañamente se le hizo conocido y fue acompañado por una punzada de dolor. Entrecerró sus ojos observando que el chico le lanzó un pergamino, cual rodó por el suelo hasta chocar a sus pies. Alzó su vista negra esperando una explicación coherente para la situación.

—Se más de lo que hablo —aseguró Taro con seriedad.

—¿Traicionando a tu propio bando? —cuestionó Sasuke con voz gruesa tras recoger el pergamino y ver espontáneamente el contenido.

—Hay quienes estamos dentro porque no tuvimos otra opción —Taro supo que había ganado la atención suficiente de Sasuke, ya que éste guardo el pergamino en el interior de su pantalón sin despegar los ojos de Taro, pero aún a la defensiva—. Planeamos traicionarlo.

—¿Por qué me dices informas específicamente a mí? —preguntó Sasuke analizando la situación rápidamente. Ese chico no poseía banda de alguna aldea—. Tu aldea puede ayudarte más que yo.

—Soy de Konoha —para asombro de Sasuke, Taro prosiguió—. Mis abuelos nacieron en Konoha. Y sobre tu pregunta: pase a ser un ninja con una reputación oscura, eres el indicado para ayudarme.

Sasuke no era un centro de caritativo para el mundo y se lo dejo en claro a Taro.

—¿Planeas usarme? —el Uchiha sonrió sardónico. Odiaba esa osadía, antes había sido usado de miles de manera para fines espontáneos y manipulado perfectamente, sin duda llego a ser un ingenuo. Pero ahora era diferente, ¿y este chico se atrevía a restregárselo en el rostro? —. No sé nada de ti. El hecho que hayas pertenecido a Konoha y te hayas unido a una organización cual ataca al País del Fuego, te hace un Renegado.

—Uchiha Itachi —ante tal mención, la mirada de Sasuke endureció—. Años atrás, después de su muerte, dejé en el orfanato que fundó, a alguien especial para mí —ladeo el rostro con una sonrisa cansada—. Mi hermana: Asuka Yuuki. Aún sigue bajo tu resguardo, lo sé perfectamente... ¿Necesitas más pruebas? Si te traiciono puedes ir matar a mi hermana, porque por ella sigo con vida, por ella es que me aferro a un futuro sin dolor. Dejando el pasado detrás para poder sobrellevarlo.

Sasuke medito sus palabras, mirando a su alrededor donde las llamas se iban apaciguado ante las primeras gotas de agua empezaron a caer del cielo oscuro, aún era de madrugada. El chico había acertado en varios indicios, sospecho que investigo a fondo porque tenía todo fríamente calculado, pero pronto recordó a la niña, Yuuki, y verifico el parentesco entre ellos, los mismos ojos y cabello, y ciertos rasgos faciales.

Le concedió el beneficio de la duda. Él se haría responsable si Taro no era quien aparentaba.

—Ese pergamino viene un poco de información de Tsumibito. No puedo revelarte todo de golpe porque no es el momento indicado. Hay cosas que desconozco y creo que tú puedes descubrir. Como el alma de la mujer que yace en tu interior.

—¿Por qué lo plantaste en mi interior? ¿Quién es ella en realidad?

Taro alzo la mirada, notando al igual que Sasuke varias presencias acercarse a ellos, inmediatamente el chico se rasco los brazos con el kunai y la sangre salpicó en el suelo.

—Elimina al informante de aquí, solamente así es como esta aldea estará libre de Tsumibito. Y por favor... —sus ojos transmitieron incertidumbre a unos serenos—. No permitas que Sakura muera —termino de decir antes que sus secuaces aparecieran frente a él creyendo que el Uchiha lo estaba derrotando—. Mátenlo —Taro sólo espero a que los Ninjas se lanzarán contra un azabache sorprendido por las últimas palabras que emitió, para que lo mirara con una intensa mirada que el Uchiha supo descifrar.

 _«Nos veremos pronto»._

´/´/´

Sakura esquivo con una voltereta los kunais explosivos dirigidos a su cuerpo, después contrarresto una espada con un kunai entre sus dedos y envió a su enemigo en un feroz golpe contra la explosión de los sellos. Respiraba de forma agitada cada vez que un ninja se le posaba enfrente, empezaba a ver borroso a media que pasaba los minutos. Y sus labios resecos los humedecía cuando los sentía amargos.

Los Renegados se habían agrupado en esa parte del poblando, buscando a algún aldeano para raptar, pero como no hallaban a nadie, se iban contra ella intentando asesinarla.

A su lado, el clon peleaba arduamente pase a que estaba en las mismas condiciones, recibía varios rasguños que también se veían reflejados en su piel, por donde resbalaba los hilos de sangre.

No es un clon normal, en esencia poseía un cuerpo verdadero, pero las heridas que recibía se veían reflejadas cuando desaparecía tras una herida grave o por la falta de chakra. Asique todo el daño recaía en el cuerpo original, provocando un gran impacto

Nuevamente defendió a los civiles, quienes estaban contra el muro, de rodillas con la cabeza gacha. El hombre había sido nuevamente vendado y era peligroso que anduviera corriendo, la herida podría abrirse nuevamente.

Sakura elimino a un enemigo cuando jadeo de dolor, miro a su estómago donde apareció una gran cantidad de sangre que la hizo titubear, era una herida propicia del clon. Su espalda se apoyó en el muro y con los ojos entrecerrados, observo que a su clon le atravesaba una espada en el estómago. Pronto, el cuerpo artificial cayó fulminado al suelo ganándose una mirada triunfante del enemigo, pero pronto se quedó estático al ver el cuerpo ser envuelto por una luz blanca y posteriormente estallar metafóricamente en miles de pétalos de cerezos.

El enemigo poso sus ojos negros en la mujer pelirrosa con intenciones de asesinas.

Con horror, Misaki observó a Sakura jadear antes de enderezarse con un kunai que agarro del suelo aspirando profundamente tratando de disipar el dolor provocado por la herida, sobre todo hacia un gran esfuerzo para cerrarla completamente. Considero seriamente la opción de activar el sello de su frente, pero eso conllevaría a un descontrol total y podría morir. Antes no hubiera tenido problemas en activarlo, puesto que lo controlaba perfectamente, pero desde que paso "aquello", cuando se atrevió a activarlo durante una batalla, no terminó del todo bien.

Escuchó los galopes de caballos y se alivió un poco cuando vio los caballos con jinetes sobre ellos, quienes eran los guardias del castillo, de seguro ellos se llevarían a los civiles y podría luchar con más ventaja.

—Es el general Miroku —mascullo el esposo de Misaki con rencor atrayendo la atención de Sakura.

La kunoichi observó con desconcierto a los soldados de acercarse a los Renegados y el general la apunto con la lanza, desde donde estaba, dando órdenes a sus subordinados. Por la mirada que le brindo, dedujo que la noticia no era beneficioso para ella.

—Atrapen a Haruno Sakura, el jefe la quiere viva —espetó Miroku con brusquedad.

—¿Y los aldeanos?

—Mátenlos.

Sakura apretó los dientes cuando los Renegados se acercaron a ellos con intenciones nada gratas.

—¡Eres un maldito! ¿Cómo puede traicionar a tu gente? —furiosa, Sakura bramo de coraje mirando a sus lados precavida de los movimientos enemigos.

—¿Para qué conformarme con tan poco si lo puedo tenerlo todo? —expreso Miroku con una grotesca carcajada—. El jefe me dará el poder que anhelo a cambio de vidas. Es simple si lo ve así —soltó una carcajada antes de blandir las riendas del caballo y salir disparado al sendero junto a sus soldados.

Sakura se desesperó ante las bajas posibilidades de proteger a los aldeanos. La primera gota de agua aterrizó en sus labios y se sintió diminuta ante lo que se aproximaba. Precavida, retrocedió lentamente tratando de idear un plan para salir victoriosa de la pelea, pero su cerebro no maquinaba como ella quisiera.

Pronto se sorprendió al percatarse de una sombra mas intensa que la misma oscuridad, posicionarse detrás de un Renegado para que después lo jalara a la inmensa oscuridad acompañados de gritos agonizantes, como si estuvieran matando algún animal miserable.

Anonados, los Renegados se miraron entre sí aturdidos y temerosos, intentaron cambiar de posición, empero, otro de ellos fue jalado a la oscuridad entre gritos ahogados y sus compañeros no pudieron hacer más que tratar de correr para ponerse a salvo. Temieron ante lo desconocido que agazapaba entre las sombras, y miraron a Sakura que estaban adversa en la defensa por sí aquella cosa extraña quería atacarla. Si embargo, su destino fue el mismo que para los demás: muertos.

Pronto, la Haruno observó a los dos ninjas desparecer con gritos y forcejeos entre las sombras. Tensa, empuño el arma esperando a quien estaba provocando todo. Impaciente, una silueta emergió de la oscuridad cual se iba aclarando a cada gota que caía violentamente del cielo, apaciguando las llamas rojizas.

El agua se adhirió a su cuerpo, sintiendo un frío extremo cual se esfumó cuando de la oscuridad salió una criatura enorme de dos metros, con la piel tan negra como la noche que fácilmente se confundía con la misma oscuridad abrumadora y con unos grandes ojos verdes expectantes y un hocico redondo portador de un sin fin de dientes. Poseía unas grandes alas negras cuales extendió inmediatamente y sus orejas y cola se movieron cuando sus ojos con las pupilas normales miraron a la Haruno.

—¡Drako! —sorprendida, dejo caer el kunai mientras la gran criatura le daba lengüetazos en el rostro dejando un rastro de saliva que a Sakura le dio asco, aunque estaba acostumbrada—. ¡Oye, esto no se quita fácilmente!

La criatura se quedó estático mientras se sentaba repentinamente sobre sus dos patas traseras y le dirigió una mirada moviendo su cabeza a un lado. Su dueña suspiro resignada al voltearse a los civiles.

—No le teman, es amigable —apunto al animal y ayudo a Misaki a incorporar a su esposo—. Él los llevará al refugio más cercano donde su esposo podrá recibir la atención adecuada.

Indicó a Drako que se tendiera sobre el suelo, la bestia se acostó permitiendo que las dos personas lograrán montarse sobre él, después se incorporó de golpe y miró a su dueña, quien desató el cordón de su cuello donde venía un pergamino con información que le fue confiada para entregárselo.

Los ojos de Sakura cobraron vida mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su amigo, consciente de que los Renegados nuevamente aparecían por lo que debía seguir cumpliendo su labor. Sonriendo un poco bajo la lluvia que golpeaba con fuerza su cuerpo, le pidió a la criatura que buscará a los demás civiles. Sabía que él era muy inteligente y entendería, no por algo lo crío desde que era un recién nacido.

—Me has traído buenas noticias muchacho —le dio varias palmadas en el cuello, observando detrás a los ninjas correr hacia ella—. Ahora vete.

Drako titubeo un segundo antes de alzarse al aire agitando ferozmente sus alas, bajando la mirada para presenciar a Sakura agarrar una espada de uno de los muertos.

La Haruno embistió a los ninjas propinándoles una serie de golpes, empleando con agilidad el Taijutsu adquirido en conocimientos a lo largo de su vida, esquivando y recibiendo golpes. Incrustó el arma en el pecho de un ninja y viró a otro lanzando un par de kunais.

 _«No mates...»._

En ese momento sintió una oleada de frío helado quedándose completamente estática en su lugar, con dos enemigos frente a ella que la observaron extrañados, mientras que la sangre del estómago nuevamente emergía sin compasión.

La voz resonó en su mente como una tortura psicológica para ella, su rostro se tornó angustiado a medida que sus ojos se iban cerrando, su cuerpo tembló bruscamente y cayó al suelo fulminada, con la respiración errática y apenas consiente. ¿Por qué en ese momento tenía que estar escuchando aquellas voces distorsionadas en su mente? Era doloroso hasta un cierto punto y el sufrimiento asaltaba cada vez que ocurría, antes era constante, de todas las noches sumida de un horrible recuerdo, pero ahora era un acontecimiento raro, pero no esperado con ansias. Aun así, le era imposible no sentir y profesar sentimientos, por lo cual, respirar se volvía una tarea imposible.

Escuchó gritos ahogado a su alrededor, e intento incorporarse al estar en consciente que estaba en medio de una batalla, no quería ser aprensada nuevamente, pero fue muy tarde ya que sintió como la levantaban y le amarraban las manos con cuerdas, no la trataban con delicadeza y tampoco estaba en posición en pedirla. Era un Shinobi, alguna vez renuncio a su existencia para darla al servicio del Hokage, y como tal, sus enfrentamientos no eran un campo de rosas, donde el dolor no existía y la maldad era un tortuoso sueño.

Sin decir nada más, ellos la levantaron del suelo para irse del lugar con ella como rehén, y Sakura se sentía tan débil que no pudo objetar o defenderse, sólo pudo cerrar lentamente los ojos y caer inconsciente sobre el hombro del Renegado.

´/´/´

Shikamaru recibió inmediatamente la alerta de Sasuke (de que la aldea cual custodiaban estaba siendo atacada) por la madrugada, dos horas atrás, envió Naruto como refuerzo para ellos, ya se había descartado completamente la posibilidad en un ataque en el poblado cual cuidaban, así que deberían estar bien.

Naruto apresuraba considerablemente su paso, saltando entre los árboles mirando a sus lados con precaución, había sentido presencias extrañas a su alrededor y Kurama estaba inquieto, tanto que el Bijuu gruñía internamente y se quejaba de cualquier cosa insignificante.

Se detuvo en una rama rascándose la nuca mientras recordaba el sendero por seguir frente a él para llegar a donde se encontraba Sasuke, estuvo a punto de prender el comunicado para contactarse, pero escucho un coro de voces procedente de los mismos senderos. Escaló hábilmente por los troncos hasta esconderse entre las hojas abundantes de las copas, de cuchillas y mirando hacia abajo, se sorprendió al ver un grupo chico de Renegados avanzar sobre la tierra, conversando entre sí.

—Malditos los ninjas de Konoha. Aniquilaron a casi todo el escuadrón y no nos quedó de otra más que retirarnos —se quejaba uno mientras limpiaba la sangre de su rostro, fatigado y con desgana, caminaba al igual que sus compañeros.

—Tks, lo peor es que no pudimos atrapar a la general sádica —el de la espada apretó los puños—. Apenas salí vivo cuando el Sharingan de aquel Shinobi sometió a los demás en llamas negras. Logró arrebatárnosla de las manos.

« _El Amateratsu_ », pensó Naruto siguiendo con la mirada a los Renegados, que entre la charla se perdían por el sendero, sin embargo, Naruto logró escuchar un dato que lo inquieto visiblemente.

—Dicen que ella tiene un exótico cabello rosado. ¿Es cierto? —preguntó uno intrigado a su compañero quien apenas salió con vida.

—Además es hermosa. Ahora veo porque el jefe la quiere de vuelta —con un rostro perverso, los tres soltaron una carcajada para finalmente desaparecer entre los árboles.

Después de que los perdiera de vista, Naruto apareció sobre el suelo mirando por donde desaparecieron los Renegados, visiblemente angustiado por lo que escuchó e inquieto, camino en círculos rápidamente pensando en la única persona que tenía el cabello rosado.

—¿Será posible...? —murmuró Naruto creyendo a quien se referían ellos como "general sádica" era Sakura—. ¡Un imposible! Sakura-chan nunca estuvo con los Renegados.

Pero no conocía nadie más que fuera mujer y tuviera cabello rosado, claramente tampoco había muchas personas con esas características. Y dudaba que existieran más.

Nervioso, se apresuró a retomar su marcha más alerta de lo debido, tenía que llegar rápidamente a la aldea, ya estaba amaneciendo y le preocupaba sus amigos.

´/´/´

Estaba casando.

Últimamente solo quería dejar caer su cuerpo en alguna superficie, no le importaba si era dura o suave, si era cómoda o incomoda; deseaba cerrar sus ojos sin preocupaciones de por medio y caer en la inconsciencia dejando atrás todas las incertidumbres.

Sentado sobre el suelo de una gran habitación, Sasuke miraban fijamente a Sakura, quien se encontraba inconsciente sobre el futon, se veía tranquila, serena, pero la realidad era otra. Mo todo pintaba bien.

Aun resonaba en sus oídos, como una tortura elaborada y macabra, los sollozos de la Haruno, sus lamentaciones y gemidos ahogados, los que emitió entre una pesadilla que logró apaciguar cuando le acarició la mejilla con su mano grande y masculina. Tal vez sintió su calor entre el sueño, o puede ser que fue mera coincidencia.

Angustiado era la palabra correcta, la que lo definía en ese momento; dolido, si, demasiado. Tanto que sentía su corazón aprisionarse contra su pecho y su semblante era una capa lúgubre de tensión.

Satsuki no logró quitar ninguna de sus reacciones rindiéndose a duras y apenas, por ello había ingresado al interior de Sasuke y sentía lo que él estaba experimentado mientras miraba lo que él, frustrándola más.

Del otro lado de la habitación, Ayame y Kiba adormitaban pegando las espaldas entre sí como almohada, esperando indicaciones por parte de Sasuke, pero éste aguardaba por Naruto para poder movilizarse.

La peli morada se mantenía atenta ante las reacciones de Sasuke, él estaba sentado, apoyando la espalda contra la pared, las piernas ligeramente separadas y flexionadas hacia arriba, reposaba ambos antebrazos en las rodillas y en una mano agarraba fuertemente un pergamino. Desconocía al motivo por el cual Sasuke actuaba así, siendo sincera también quería saberlo, ya que, no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Sakura, la miraba con indiferencia y dolor. Frustración y tristeza.

El pequeño bulto negro que se acurrucaba a un lado de Sakura y antes había sido una bestia de dos metros, miraba fijamente a Sasuke con sus ojos verdes, las orejas alzadas y una mirada de reconocimiento que el Uchiha no comprendió al instante, y seguía sin comprender.

Lo encontró cuando regresaba de rescatar a Sakura de los Renegados que la habían secuestrado. El pequeño animal lo atacó en ese instante, pero después de que Sasuke lo mirara fijamente, Drako se abalanzó contra él moviendo efusivamente su cola y tratando de lamer su rostro. Con Sakura fue parecido, pero decayó a su lado al verla inconsciente.

Seguía preguntándose si lo conoció en algún momento, debido a la efusividad que mostró cuando lo reconoció de un cierto modo. En su mente, había una cadena de imágenes borrosas y eso le frustraba porque no le permitía saber que sucedía. Se sentía como un desconocido de sí mismo, prácticamente lo era, y el sentimiento que experimentaba era sumamente desagradable.

Además, cuando miro en los recuerdos de los Renegados, descubrió algo importante. Ellos no habían secuestrado a Sakura al azar, sino, por una orden directa de un hombre rubio y ojos amatistas. Se refería a ella como "mercancía principal" y otro como "general sádica". Y debían llevarla a una de las bases principales.

No pudo investigar más ya que el Renegado no sabía mucho al respecto.

Observó su mano artificial y la apretó en puño; se lo implantaron un año después que partió de Konoha, había regresado a dar un informe y Naruto lo convenció de aceptar la extremidad base a que él no le aparecía la idea, porque creía que era un precio que pagar por todo el daño que les causó a todos. Pero admitía que le era útil, aunque ya se había acostumbrado un poco a estar sin el brazo izquierdo.

Paso el pergamino a su otra mano y extendió levemente la libre mientras miraba intensamente a la criatura, reconociendo que no era de esa dimensión. Él más que nadie sabía que existían presencias inofensivas en otras dimensiones, por eso se cuestionaba como Sakura pudo conseguir esa clase de vida.

Drako alzó la cabeza captando la señal de Sasuke, y como centinela, dio un salto esquivando el cuerpo de Sakura y se restregó feliz contra la palma de Sasuke, éste agachó la cabeza y permitió que su mano se deslizará por la cabeza del animal, acariciando con cuidado sus orejas. Luego, Drako se acurrucó contra las piernas del hombre y se quedó estático mirando a Sakura.

Ayame observaba atónita la escena, incluso Sasuke no entendía del todo la reacción del animal. Con eso comprobaba que antes lo había visto. Y la pregunta era: ¿cómo y cuándo?

Después que el sol iluminará la habitación, Satsuki se permitió salir del su escondite para ayudar a Sasuke. Lo más importante para ella era él.

—A estas horas el patriarca de la aldea estará esperándonos, traeré algo para comer... ¿Vamos chicos? —preguntó Satsuki con alegría a Ayame y Kiba, éste último tenía la mandíbula descarada al haber presenciado como aparecía de la nada.

—¿Quién eres o qué? —Kiba seguía en su impresión.

Satsuki le sonrió con gracia mientras lo empujaba junto a Akamaru y Ayame a la salida.

Sasuke se quedó solo, con los ojos modorros y una cara de cansancio total, movió su mirada al escuchar quejidos provenientes de Sakura, inmediatamente Drako saltó hacia el cuerpo de Sakura y empezó a lamer su rostro con emoción.

Sakura escupió ante la acción y se quejó con Drako conociendo a la perfección quien se pondría tan contento por verla, llevó sus manos al pequeño y lo posicionó a su lado ordenando que se aquietara mientras que se sentaba de golpe para descubrir lo que ocurría.

Inmediatamente se topó con unas gemas negras que la examinaba de forma expectante. Su cuerpo sucumbió ante su deseo más anhelado.

—Sasuke...

El aludido aparto la vista mientras se incorporaba lentamente, el cansancio le estaba pasando factura; no era la primera vez que se desvelaba, incluso podía pasar varios días en constante movimiento (la guerra era uno de esos ejemplos). Sin embargo, era poco el cansancio emocional. Todo relacionado con Sakura le importaba, y mucho. Por eso se sentía frustrado al no descubrir inmediatamente lo que encerraba su pasado enigmático.

—Hemos regresado a la aldea —expreso al caminando al armario.

Sakura frunció el ceño y se tocó la frente creyendo que había soñado que la secuestraban. Considero gravemente la posibilidad, pero no se acordaba de nada más. Sus ideas fueron eclipsadas cuando Sasuke le respondió a su pregunta implícita.

—Si trataron de llevarte, pero logré encontrarte antes que salieran del perímetro —Sasuke le lanzó un pergamino cual ella atrapó con duda—. Es información de los Renegados. Examínalo antes que venga Naruto, porque partiremos.

Ella presenció al joven recostarse sobre el futon de un movimiento ágil, todas sus acciones eran precisas, pero apostaba en que la manera que actuaba no. Incluso se restregó la mano contra el rostro esperando dispersar algún malestar.

—Gracias por salvarme... —dijo Sakura con la mirada gacha y Sasuke volteo su mirada a ella—. No sabes cuánto te agradezco.

« _Mercancía principal_ ». En su mente retumbó la frase donde hurgo los recuerdos del Renegado. Cerró los ojos asintiendo con la cabeza y soltando un suspiro. Si Sakura estuviese trabajando para Tsumibito, la cuartada perfecta hubiese sido su secuestro, pero por fin podía ver sentimientos en los ojos secos de Sakura: un profundo agradecimiento. Cuando exponía sus emociones eran fáciles de predecir.

Se volteó dándole la espalda, su dolor de cabeza iba en aumento, en las batallas tuvo que utilizar el Rinnegan en varias situaciones, aun no se acostumbraba del todo al ojo, por eso necesitaba relajarse. Además, los recuerdos borrosos que persistían en su conciencia eran imposibles de ignorar; voces entrelazadas y sentimientos encontrados.

Sintió otra presencia a su lado, virando la cabeza, se topó con las rodillas femeninas de Sakura, alzando un poco la vista, visualizo su rostro con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Tienes algún malestar que pueda tratar? —preguntó con aparente desinterés, pero Sasuke supo que estaba preocupada por él.

Señalo su cabeza afirmando que tenía dolor. Y Sakura procedió a posar su mano sobre la frente del pelinegro y emitió chakra curativo para dispersar el dolor.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos hasta que sintió la mano de Sakura retirarse de su frente, agradeció mudamente entrelazando sus miradas intensas; en ese instante Sakura olvido lo que era ser una mujer que ocultaba sus sentimientos y se permitió esbozar una pequeña sonrisa afirmando que ya no había malestar.

—Es bueno contar con un médico en estos casos —comento distraídamente Sasuke, después, desplazó su mirada hacia el pequeño Drako, que estaba sentado a un lado de Sakura devolviéndole la mirada—. ¿Cómo se llama?

Sakura dirigió inmediatamente su vista a la criatura con sorpresa, no había pensado en los riesgos que corría si Sasuke lo reconocía.

—Drako.

Sasuke volvió a extender la mano y Drako se restregó contra la extremidad.

—Se nota que es tuyo —le acarició el cuello y el animal emitió un sonido, avisando que le gustaba la caricia—. Es amigable con cualquiera.

De hecho, Drako era una criatura de temer, pensó Sakura. Era hostil con el primero que se le pusiera enfrente con intenciones homicidas. En el pasado, Sasuke demoró un poco para ganar su confianza, y aún era estable pase a los años, pero al parecer él no lo recordaba.

—No soy amigable, ya no más —protesto Sakura desviando la mirada, en un gesto doloroso—. Él conserva a mi antigua yo.

—Si no conservaras nada tuyo, entonces no te tomarías la molestia de aliviar el dolor de cabeza —hizo referencia a su antigua acción, se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda esperando poder descansar un poco—. Todos conservamos algo de nuestro antiguo yo.

—¿Lo dices por ti? —vociferó Sakura con voz delicada. Necesitaba saber que pensaba Sasuke acerca de sí mismo, si seguía sumido en su autocastigo que le mencionó unos años atrás.

Empero Sasuke se quedó mudo, analizando sus preguntas sin haber esperado que la situación se girará a él. No obstante, tampoco tenía una respuesta clara. ¿En verdad conservaban todo de su antiguo yo, de aquel niño amoroso, caprichoso y de ese adolescente egoísta, lleno de rencor, odio y soledad?

—No lo sé —espetó mirando sus manos con inquietud, como si hubiese descubierto el dictamen de su vida entera.

Sakura identifico el extraño toque de su voz, uno depresivo y dolido, e intento tocar su cabeza para reconfortarlo, pero el pequeño grupo de sus compañeros llego a la habitación avisando que el jefe de la aldea pedía verlos.

Inmediatamente se puso de pie al mismo momento que Sasuke se sentó en el futon girándose a la Haruno, mirando sus piernas, luego alzó su rostro al rostro expectante de la pelirrosa ante la repentina acción de la joven. Volteo su vista a sus compañeros y le pregunto a Satsuki donde quería verlos.

—En el salón principal —respondió la azabache y Sasuke asintió para sí mismo, distraído.

—Guarda el pergamino, lo analizaremos con Naruto —Sasuke se levantó y Sakura asintió solemne ante la orden—. Ustedes quédense aquí esperando al idiota, no tarda en llegar. Cuando lo haga partiremos.

Sasuke miró a Sakura indicando que lo acompañará, la comida tendría que ser pospuesta, así que ella tomó su katana que le guardo Ayame y metió el pergamino detrás del bolso que se colocó rápidamente en la cintura, sin más, se apresuró al Uchiha quien la esperaba pacientemente en la puerta.

—Drako —llamó ella con un ademán y la criatura bajo bruscamente de los brazos de Ayame, ésta hizo un puchero ofendida con la Haruno.

—Satsuki, descansa —ordenó Sasuke cuando Sakura llegó a su lado.

—¿Descansar más de lo que ya he hecho? Tu deberías descansar jovencito —Satsuki lo miró con desaprobación—. A este paso envejecerás más rápido que yo.

Rodo los ojos con exasperación al escuchar nuevamente los quejidos de Satsuki. Era algo cotidiano. Pero le fastidiaba de cierta manera.

—Hmp —corto el tema avanzando por el pasillo, no dio ni dos pasos cuando sintió la presencia de Satsuki dentro suyo, como un intruso en su ser. Gruñó fuertemente y Sakura se pregunto que tendría Satsuki como para molestar a Sasuke.

Avanzaron por el pasillo en total silencio, no de esos incomodos o lúgubres, si no, un espacio de confort para los dos. Pronto llegaron al gran salón indicado, pero tendrían que esperar porque Hayato atendía a otra persona. Los dos se apoyaron en la pared mirando al frente sin intenciones de hacer más, empero Sasuke habló pasado los minutos sobre un asunto que rodeaba su cabeza desde la noche anterior.

—Alguien de aquí trabaja para Tsumibito —dijo Sasuke, y Sakura lo miro un tanto sorprendida de que sepa el verdadero de la organización—. Por eso se anticiparon a nuestros movimientos, es extraño que supieran cuando atacar.

—¿Cómo conseguiste esa información? Y lo más importante, ¿quién es el infiltrado? —cuestionó interesada Sakura.

El joven dudo un momento en decirle, aún tenía la sospecha que fuera ella el traidor, pero no quería creerlo, se aferraba firmemente que Sakura era tan leal a Konoha que sería incapaz de actuar contra el hogar que la vio nacer y morir por su gente, aun si era torturada y despojada de us humanidad.

Decidió decirle la verdad.

—Apareció Asuka Taro —soltó de sopetón impactándola, porque ella conocía el nombre de quien propino el alma de Satsuki en Sasuke—. Me entrego el pergamino con la información y advirtió que hay un traidor.

—¿Cómo puedes confiar en sus palabras? Es un Renegado, no traicionaría a su organización.

—Digamos que... tengo algo que es importante para él. Si me traiciona, acabaré con ello —espetó con sequedad mirándola fijamente—. Por el momento le daré el beneficio de la duda, tiene información sobre Satsuki que está dispuesto a proporcionar —recordó que también le pidió cuidar de Sakura, y aún se seguía preguntándose por qué.

Sakura se quedó pensativa ante las palabras de Sasuke. Taro había aparecido para dar información a la ligera. ¿Qué estaba planeando? Se suponía que ya no iba a hacer nada en contra de Takeshi. Luego pensó en el traidor dentro de la aldea, debía ser alguien poderoso para mover masas de soldados. ¿Tal vez el mismo Hayato?

Otro rostro se le vino a la mente.

—Creo saber quién es el traidor —Sakura se enderezó y Drako sacó su cabeza desde el cabello suelto de la mujer. Sasuke ladeo el rostro mirándola con intriga —. Pero primero debemos buscar a alguien.

´/´/´

El Uchiha alzó ambas cejas mientras recorría el bosque en compañía de Sakura, donde se hallaban algunos sobrevivientes del ataque, tenía entendido que algunos fueron llevados con los Renegados y los que se opusieron, terminaron muertos. Sakura buscaba a alguien con la mirada y se preguntó a quién.

—Por aquí —indicó ella acercándose a un enorme árbol de aspecto noble, entre sus ramas yacía Misaki tejiendo una bufanda portando una gran sonrisa, pase a que a su alrededor había personas en las mismas condiciones de ella, con lo referente a que se quedaron sin hogar.

Se detuvo a unos pasos mirando sobre su hombro a Sasuke, ya que no sintió que la siguiera, lo descubrió observando a los niños que corrían de un lado a otro, felices, otros lloraban amargamente por la pérdida de sus padres.

Lo que Sasuke se preguntaba era a donde se irían los niños que carecían de hogar. ¿Cuantos habrán quedado huérfanos después del ataque? Eran tan vulnerables en ese aspecto, los más afectados. Un niño resentido con la vida no era un desperdicio y sacrificio de una noble vida, el odio conllevaba a sacrificios cuales se ven forzados a ejercer.

¿Qué sería de ellos?

Eso es lo que pensó su hermano, Itachi, cuando su noble corazón pudo más que su fachada indiferente.

—Sasuke.

El aludido asintió ante el llamado de la mujer, y ambos siguieron caminando.

Misaki recibió a Sakura con una enorme sonrisa al encontrarla viva. Se levantó de sopetón y agradeció con una reverencia profunda por salvar la vida de su esposo. Y Sakura se permitió esbozar una pequeña y apenas visible amago de sonrisa.

—Es mi deber como médico —dijo Sakura y miró de soslayo a Sasuke—. En parte quería preguntarle algo.

Misaki se mostró dudosa, pero acepto.

—Cuando sus hijos fueron llevados a los refugios... El general Miroku los abandono ¿no es así? —Misaki asintió ante la afirmación de Sakura—. Podrías decirme quienes estaban con ellos. ¿Eran los soldados o los ninjas con una franja en los protectores y sin los mismos?

—Los ninjas —dijo Misaki con duda—. Cuando llegó a nosotros un grupo de esos bandidos estaban con él, y no precisamente para matarlo, se veían como si lo ayudarán a llevarse a los niños.

—¿Crees que Miroku es el traidor? —Sasuke decidió intervenir posicionándose alado de Sakura, y ella asintió con la cabeza al mirarlo.

—En el ataquen, ese tipo apareció con los de Tsumibito y ordenaron matarnos... —titubeo y continuó—. Es una persona que tiene la influencia necesaria para movilizar a los soldados. Además... Me lo admitió, indirectamente, pero lo hizo. Por otra parte, ¿Cuántas personas ves aquí? —señalo a su alrededor, y en verdad eran muy pocas, menos de la mitad del grupo que se quedó—. Alrededor de quince fueron asesinados, y aquí solo hay otros quince, ¿dónde quedaron la mayoría de los niños que se supone que Miroku se llevó?

—Los entrego —Sasuke tomo riendas en el asunto al entenderlo—. Debemos actuar —ordenó Sasuke y agradeció a la mujer por su colaboración. Cuando los dos se proponían a marcharse, la familia de Misaki llegó a ellos con una sorpresa.

—¡Tío Sasuke!

Al aludido alzó las cejas ante el llamado y volteo al igual que Sakura, hacia una pequeña niña rubia de ojos rojos que aparentaba alrededor de siete años, quien se había soltado de la mano de su padre y corría directo al azabache. Una vez que llegó a su lado, la niña mostró desilusión ya que Sasuke la miraba como si fuera una extraña.

—¿Ya no se acuerda de mí?

—Saori —espetó Sasuke ligeramente sorprendido y provocó el mismo sentimiento en la familia de la niña y en Sakura.

Apoyo una rodilla en el suelo y la miro intensamente con sus ojos negros.

—¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo! ¡Incluso ya tiene otro brazo! ¿Le creció solo? —inocente, la niña apunto el brazo y lo miró con duda.

Sonrió levemente ante la gracia de la pequeña. ¿Cómo no acordarse de ella? Años atrás, cuando iba de visita a "ese lugar", ella lo recibirá emocionada por relatarle lo que vivió mientras él estuvo fuera. Después de unos meses, ella fue adoptada acompañado en un mar de lágrimas para ella por dejar el lugar cual estuvo desde bebé, pero al final accedió irse con su nueva familia. Ahora sabía de dónde tenía ese aire de reconocimiento en los padres adoptivos de la pequeña.

—Me implante un brazo. Pero dime, ¿eres feliz con tus padres? —preguntó con seriedad.

—¡Por supuesto! —ella no dudo en responder con una enorme sonrisa y haciendo ademanes—. ¡Mama hace una comida riquísima, papá siempre me lleva a su trabajo y oni-chan juega conmigo!

—Me alegra que estés bien —aceptó Sasuke con sinceridad, y sorprendió a Sakura cuando él le acarició por un instante la cabellera de Saori—. Fue una sorpresa verte, pero tengo que irme.

—Salúdeme a todos por favor —pidió la niña con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Cuando los vea, me asegure de ello.

´/´/´

—No sabía que conocías a esa niña —comentó distraídamente Sakura, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Drako y apoyaba su espalda contra la pared. A su lado, Sasuke tenían los brazos cruzados y la mirada gacha.

Ambos volvieron al punto donde revelaron todo. Pero ahora se encontraban contra la pared frente a las grandes puertas, muy cerca del otro.

—Es parte del orfanato que fundó Itachi —reveló de sopetón impactando a la pelirrosa por su sinceridad.

Incrédula, lo miro sin dar crédito a su confesión. Supo que Itachi fue un criminal de tanto S, de los más buscados en la historia por haber asesinado a su propio clan, sin embargo, toda la fachada fue descubierta; así que no era tan descabellado que Uchiha Itachi haya construido un lugar así, después de todo, el mayor de los Uchiha si bondadoso, un héroe con la fachada de un criminal abrupto.

—Lo encontré hace unos años —dijo Sasuke, recordando.

Todo ocurrió en su viaje de rendición, cuando apenas emprendía su camino para expiar sus pecados. Cuando lo descubrió, prácticamente el lugar estaba por caerse, se hallaba en un mal estado; los niños pasaban hambre y los encargados del lugar hacían pequeñas misiones en los alrededores para recaudar dinero y así mantener a los infantes huérfanos.

En gran parte, por eso empezó a contribuir en misiones para Konoha, la paga que le brindaban era generosas más las misiones extras como mercenario; la mitad del dinero iba para el orfanato y lo que sobraba para su sustento personal. Por otro lado, estaba la "mina" de oro (dinero) que Orochimaru le "regalo" después de la guerra aludiendo que le serviría para algo en el futuro.

Y sí que le sirvió.

Ya que, con ese dinero se pudo reconstruir el hogar de los niños, que ahora ya no pasaban hambre y tenían una buena estabilidad económica y muchas atenciones.

—... Y me hice cargo de todos —siguió diciendo teniendo una fuerte necesidad por contárselo a Sakura—. Saori fue adoptada unos meses después que encontré el orfanato.

—¿Es muy importante para ti ese lugar? —murmuró Sakura deteniendo las caricias que le hacía a Drako, y se atrevió a mirarlo fijamente.

—Hmp —asintió con la cabeza y cerró sus ojos apoyando en la pared. No se inmutó al sentir el hombro de Sakura chocar con su antebrazo, ella era menuda y le llegaba apenas al hombro.

Vislumbrado, correspondió con un gesto único, suspirando sonoramente, contraído por las reacciones de Sakura, era mucho viniendo de ambos, así que aprovecharon el momento sin palabras de por medio. Reconfortándose entre sí por medio de la compresión.

Sakura sonrió sin que Sasuke se diera cuenta, mientras acariciaba las orejas de Drako, pesando que tal vez, salir de su fachada de vez en cuando, no era tan malo.

´/´/´

Ahí era un Shinobi. Una común y corriente, con una apariencia simple: esbelta con una abundante cabellera castaña, y unos grandes ojos negros. Una cara bonita y habilidades similares. Su vestimenta: una blusa azul tipo kimono con un escote revelador de sus senos que eran de un tamaño regular, un cinturón grueso negro estrechaba sus anchas caderas acompañado de un pantalón negro con botas del mismo color.

La banda ninja, donde tenía el símbolo de _Sunagakure,_ lo portaba alrededor de su brazo derecho, que estaba vendado sutilmente.

Todo era una farsa. Una apariencia falsa, sentimientos, y una identidad errónea.

Caminaba tranquilamente por la aldea, observando sin interés las calles características de Suna, no percatándose de que, en el lado opuesto, iba hacia ella una presencia encapuchada que impedía ver su rostro y la capa su cuerpo. Al dirigir sus ojos topo con el encapuchado, y antes que pudiera reaccionar, ya tenía un kunai clavado profundamente sobre su abdomen izquierdo. Abrió los párpados ferozmente, intento golpear a su atacante, pero éste desapareció entre el aire dejándola herida.

Intento caminar, pero su cuerpo se paralizó ante la acción y sólo pudo caer fulminada al suelo.

Los aldeanos gritaron del susto y los ninjas no tardaron en llegar para imponer el orden, entre ellos, la hermana del Kazekage, Temari, se inclinó a su lado.

—Estarás bien —afirmó Temari alzando la mirada—. ¡Un médico por aquí!

Cuando regreso su vista, la mujer ya tenía los ojos cerrados, impactada, Temari presenció como el cabello castaño se reducía un poco y cambiaba a un color rosa inconfundible, su rostro se tornó muy diferente, más joven y en la frente tenía un rectángulo. Su cuerpo cambió completamente y Temari se sorprendió al reconocerla de inmediato.

—Haruno Sakura —murmuró y trató de tocarla, pero el cuerpo sin vida empezó a brillar intensamente obligándola a retorcer temiendo que fuera a explotar.

Empero, la luz se dispersó junto a unos pétalos de cerezos danzantes ante el aire, revoloteando entre los aldeanos dejando un acontecimiento sin mucho sentido.

—¿Pero qué diablos acaba de pasar? —se preguntó Temari observando el lugar donde la mujer había estado tendida en el suelo, luego volvió a regresar su vista al cielo preguntándose por qué Sakura había aparecido en la aldea con ese aspecto.

Por otro lado, desde lo alto de los edificios, la presencia encapuchada presenciaba el espectáculo con una mueca de alivio.

—Fue solo un clon... El último —su mueca se esfumó ante lo dicho—. Esto no le agradará a Takeshi... Aunque sinceramente no me interesa si está feliz o no —susurró dándose la media vuelta para partir entre los techos de los edificios, pasando desapercibido entre la arena.

´/´/´

En la aldea, Sakura se mantenía en la misma posición con Sasuke, y pronto se azoro cuando un tremendo golpe en la cabeza la aturdió por un instante, producto de su clon, que se había desvanecido. No pudo evitar gemir cuando sintió un líquido caliente recorrer su estómago provocando un intenso dolor.

El proceso captó la atención de Sasuke, quien se enderezó y la tomó por los hombros evitando que cayera al suelo inmersa ante el repentino dolor.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Una herida se abrió —excusó cansada, y le permitió que la siguiera sosteniendo para currar la herida—. Iré a buscar unas vendas, no tardaré.

Dudo en dejarla ir, pero confío en ella al verla que poder sostenerse por sí misma. Asintió con la cabeza y la vio partir por el pasillo en compañía de Drako.

´/´/´

Cuando se encontró en una habitación, con la herida sanada y tiempo de sobra. Se sentó sobre el suelo y sacó el pergamino que Drako trajo consigo. Emocionada, lo extendió y liberó el sello que sólo ella podía hacerlo. Las palabras aparecieron en el pedazo de papel y lo tomó entre sus manos dispuesta a leerlo.

 _Hola enana._

 _¿Cómo van las cosas en Konoha? Me enteré de que Uchiha Sasuke regreso hace poco y eso me preocupa, por ti, antes que nada. Él podría descubrir todo, aunque no vendría mal la ayuda de tus amigos. Sabes lo que pienso respecto a ese tema._

 _Estamos vivos. Te envío este pergamino desde el País de las Olas, estábamos cerca y el enano quería conocer "El Gran Puente Naruto". Ya sabes que pronto será su cumpleaños y por eso quise dar una vuelta por aquí._

 _Uno de los motivos cuales te escribo, fue para prevenirte de un ataque que está planeando Takeshi contra Konoha. No sé los detalles a fondo, pero sí que será dentro de un mes aproximadamente. ¿La razón? Sospecha que estas en Konoha, tus clones de las otras aldeas están desapareciendo y eso le da una respuesta certera. Debes tomar medidas al respecto. No podre ir a ayudarte, Asura todavía sigue pisándome los talones, así que debo deshacerme de ella cuanto antes._

 _No te moleste en enviar respuesta alguna, para cuando te llegue este mensaje, es seguro que ya habré marchado de las Olas, no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo en un lugar fijo._

 _La siguiente carta te lo enviaré por medio de Ryu, así que espéralo._

 _No te preocupes, estaremos bien. El enano de envía su chorrada de besos y abrazos, y bla, bla, bla._

 _Tadashi._

Sakura suspiro con la frente perlada de sudor, trago grueso ante la información obtenida. ¿Takeshi atacaría a Konoha? No, tenía que impedirlo, o hacer algo al respecto. Avisar con anticipación. Eso debía hacer. Estaba segura de que Kakashi actuaría eficaz y pondría todo el mundo a salvo, aunque con Sasuke y Naruto no hay mucho que temer.

La buscaba a ella, sin duda alguna. Era hora de enfrentarlo... no, aún no era el tiempo. Faltaba muchas cosas por resolver, promesas que cumplir. Tantas que... debía cumplir a como diera lugar. Podría ser que fuera egoísta, sí, pero ese egoísmo beneficiaba a los demás.

Enrollo el pergamino y lo dejo en suelo, con una señal indico a Drako que lo eliminará. La criatura emitió una bola de llamas azules que se impregnó en el papel y lo fue convirtiendo en cenizas poco a poco.

Pensó irónicamente, que ese papel representaba su vida, tenía un gran problema encima que la iba consumiendo poco a poco, y si no lo solucionaba a tiempo, se convertiría en cenizas, en una cosa tan insignificante. Sin sentido, sin vida.

´/´/´

Después de una larga espera, Sasuke ingreso al interior del lugar topándose inmediatamente con Hayato, sentado sobre un cojín y una mesa al frente donde bailaban los dulces y té. Por detrás, el general Miroku tenía una expresión parecida a la inconformidad al verlo, y no lo culpaba, él también se repugnaba. El sentimiento era mutuo.

Se detuvo a un lado de Hayato rechazando la invitación para sentarse.

—Hemos cumplido con la parte de nuestra misión, vendrán más ninjas para evaluar la situación, así que nosotros nos retiramos.

—Les agradezco mucho todo lo que han hecho por nosotros —Hayato inclinó su cabeza con un profundo agradecimiento. Sasuke asintió con la cabeza aceptando por cortesía—. Tengo algo para Konoha —aseguró y le extendió una bolsa que tenía a un lado.

Sasuke lo tomó entre sus manos sin rechistar. Como ninja debía aceptar la paga, con esos ingresos sobrevive y la aldea puede mantener su estabilidad. Era parte de su trabajo y sus lujos personales era lo último de sus prioridades.

—Estaremos eternamente agradecidos con Konoha. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ustedes?

Considero la pregunta de Hayato, recordando a los niños que quedaron huérfanos durante el ataque, y sin titubear habló con un deseo escondido.

—Me encargo de un orfanato donde los niños huérfanos de esta aldea pueden vivir —soltó de sopetón y Hayato mostró interés—. Si usted accede a que cuide de los niños y si ellos acceden a venir conmigo, lo hare.

Hayato pensó en la opción del pelinegro, considerando lo que pasó en las últimas horas y los niños que habían perdido a sus padres, no eran muchos, de echo podría hacerse cargo de ellos sin ningún problema, pero era consciente que no sería lo mismo. Tenían la huella de sus padres y sería difícil tratar con ellos, mejor que estuviesen un lugar donde les brindaban más atención y con personas que sabían tratar con ellos.

—Miroku, trae a los niños —ordenó y el hombre se fue refunfuñando por la salida.

El Shinobi vio la oportunidad perfecta para tratar otro tema que afectaba a la aldea, y no dudo en hacérselo saber a Hayato.

—De hecho, también hay otro asunto de suma importancia...

´/´/´

La Haruno andaba por el pasillo, mirando al patio donde la fuente de agua recorría su camino y producía un sonido tranquilizador, justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Paz para su mente. Sonrió un poco temerosa al pensar que esa tranquilidad pronto se acabaría.

Y si qué sucedió al toparse con un grupo de niños que eran guiados de forma a brusca por Miroku. Su ira ardió al recordar que él posiblemente trabajaba para Tsumibito, y ella aborrecía a todo tipo que fuera de ellos. Sin dudarlo, se acercó rápidamente a ellos al notar que el hombre estaba a punto de golpear a uno de los niños por ser lentos. Detuvo el ataque agarrando su puño y no dudo en ejercer fuerza casi rompiendo su muñeca, el hombre grito de dolor y se apartó como si quemara su contacto.

—Esa no es forma de tratar a los niños —espetó bajando sus brazos y le dirigió una mirada de profundo asco.

Miroku se frotó la muñeca y reto con la mirada a Sakura para que dijera otra palabra.

—Malnacido —Sakura sonrió de forma desdeñosa crispándole los nervios al hombre. Se movió frente a los cuatro niños protegiéndolos de la reacción del hombre—. ¿A dónde lleva estos niños? Yo los guiare, usted se puede perder entre su egoísmo.

—¡Cállate! No eres nadie para juzgarme —exclamó Miroku con rabia—. No sé quién eres, pero se ve que eres una mujer cualquiera.

Sakura sonrió sin gracia y de forma cínica.

—Hablando de juzgar a la gente —murmuró acercándose peligrosamente a él, y sin borrar su sonrisa continuó—. Por algo le ordenaron capturarme, así que cuide sus palabras porque no sabe con quién se enfrenta, y no estoy de buen humor en este momento.

Sin más, se volvió a los niños y les dio pequeños empujones delicados indicando que avanzarán, ellos obedecieron como corderitos y se apresuraron a los pasillos, dejando al hombre furioso por la amenaza de la Haruno.

Ésta los guisó hasta un lugar seguro y se detuvo abruptamente mirando fijamente a los niños.

—¿Están bien?

—Si, no logro hacernos daño —dijo una pequeña con su vocecita—. Gracias por ayudarnos, señorita.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y les pregunto si sabían a donde los llevaba Miroku.

—Dijo algo sobre ir con Asuka-sama —respondió el más mayor de todos, no pasaba de los diez años.

—Síganme, sé a dónde ir —indicó Sakura caminando, y Drako asomó la cabeza entre sus cabellos rosados mostrando los dientes en un intento de sonrisa para ser amigable con los infantes. Quienes se emocionaron ante lo curioso que se mostraba la criatura, y Sakura lo bajo de su hombro para que jugara con los niños mientras iban con Hayato.

´/´/´

Después de exponer el asunto, y convencer a Hayato de someter a Miroku bajo el Sharingan para comprobar las sospechas. El susodicho apareció echa una furia.

Sasuke se preguntó desinteresadamente la causa del porqué el hombre venía en ese estado.

—¡Esa mujer es una desgraciada! ¡Casi me rompe una mano!

Hayato alzó ambas cejar intrigado por la actitud de su general, preguntándose a quien se refería.

—¡Está loca!

Sasuke resolvió sus dudas cuando Sakura apareció por la puerta guiando a unos cuantos niños, sus cejas rosadas se alzaron ante la mirada furiosa de Miroku.

—Hayato-san —Sakura saludo con una inclinación respetuosa, y el viejo le respondió amigable. Luego, se giró nuevamente el general esbozando una sonrisa de lado. Y pregunto—: ¿Tienes algo en contra mía?

—¡Casi me rompes la mano!

—Casi golpeas a un niño —renegó dando leves empujones a los infantes, dejándolos a un lado de Hayato, luego se giró al hombre con una mirada amenazante—, y eso es completamente inaceptable para mí... malnacido.

—¡Cállate! ¡Tú eres una cualquiera!

—Que novedad —mascullo Sakura entre dientes y se dirigió a Sasuke, se atrevió a ponerse a su lado, como buscando, inconscientemente, algún tipo de protección. Sentimiento que sintió reconfortante cuando el Uchiha se deslizó un minúsculo centímetro de lugar, en un indicio de protección mientras miraba indiferente a Miroku.

Éste temblaba de rabia.

—Tranquilicémonos... —pidió amablemente Hayato, observando la situación que podría agravarse, cosa que sucedió a continuación.

—¡No sé cómo puede aceptar que un puñado de asesinos protejan la aldea! —eufórico, apunto al par de ninjas con repulsión—. ¡Son asesinos!

Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos, cuales cambiaron de color correspondiente, de un movimiento rápido se encontraba frente a Miroku mirándolo fijamente a la cara, hurgando hasta los más próximos pensamientos.

Sakura y Hayato observaron por unos segundos el rostro indescifrable de Miroku, luego éste cayó fulminado al suelo y Sasuke se viro a ellos sin quitar su rostro serio.

—Efectivamente, es el traidor —confirmó mirando el cuerpo del hombre, un sentimiento de furia apoderó su interior, pero logró contener su respiración pausada.

Camino de regreso a Sakura con una mirada diferente y ella lo noto, haciendo que se alterará internamente al pensar que Sasuke descubrió algo con relación a ella, y no se equivocó puesto que él sonrió de una forma irritante.

—¿Mercancía principal, uh...? —murmuró para ella y ladeo rostro con una intensa mirada, provocando que Sakura se sintiera diminuta ante su presencia. Siempre fue así, él desprendía aires intimidantes como protectores, y su efecto aún influía en ella—. No me importa cuánto tiempo me tome, descubriré lo que te atormenta.

Su mente se nubló ferozmente, la presión sobre cogió con brusquedad su corazón y su garganta se cerró junto a su respiración acelerada ante la afirmación de Sasuke, una promesa marcada como fuego en su mente; provocando sensaciones indeseables haciendo que apretara los puños a sus costados y ladeara el rostro del lado contrario, mordiendo el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

Contraída, dio dos pasos en reversa mientras Hayato conversaba con el Uchiha, y los niños incluidos. Ignoraba todo a su alrededor, por primera vez no estaba a la defensiva y alerta de los movimientos contrarios. La sorpresa pudo más.

Ella no podía dejar que él se involucrara más de lo deseado, recordaba lo que sucedió la primera y última vez que lo hizo; terminó sobre el suelo blanco, manchado de sangre y una herida mortal en el pecho, en medio de la tristeza. Lo que, en la Guerra, Madara no consiguió, todo apuntaba que Takeshi sí, pero el destino se empeñaba en dejar vivir a Sasuke y tenían que impedir su muerte.

Deseaba que él viviera mucho tiempo, que encontrara su felicidad y la paz que necesitaba su corazón prisionero de la culpabilidad, arrepentimiento y el autocastigo. Resurgir el clan Uchiha era uno de sus propósitos más anhelados por Sasuke, ella lo sabía más que nadie, como también que no podría ser partícipe de ese acontecimiento importante.

Por eso debía mantenerlo alejado. Para evitar su muerte.

Aunque en el fondo de su marchito corazón, existía el deseo egoísta, una fina esperanza donde Sasuke desmantelaba la situación como era y la rescataba de su cruel destino con la muerte, junto a sus seres queridos... sacrificando tanto, su vida.

 _«Pero no son más que deseos»,_ pensó con deshago, tomando su muñeca derecha mirando fijamente la espalda ancha del azabache, de la persona que amaba profundamente.

´/´/´

—... Y eso escuche.

El impávido rostro de Sasuke se tornó indiferente, para dar paso a la incertidumbre, cargando en sus hombros con un peso que no pidió, pero que estaba dispuesto a llevar. A su lado, Naruto era un manojo de nervios, moviendo sus piernas y manos de una forma desquiciante que le daban ganas de darle unos buenos golpes.

Después de haber acordado con los niños que serían llevados al orfanato, se dirigió a su encuentro con Naruto, quien había llegado recientemente, y cuando se topó con él, lo invadió de frases incoherentes y repitiendo su "dattebayo" que también le colmaba sus nervios —últimamente Naruto poseía el doble de su capacidad para lograrlo—.

Cuando se hubo calmado un poco, le explicó que escuchó una conversación entre los Renegados, donde Sasuke rescataba a una mujer de cabellos rosados, pero se referían a ella como "general sádica", noticia que impacto en su momento a ambos. ¿Cuántas mujeres de cabello rosado no salvo ese día? Una, y era demasiada coincidencia.

—También descubrí algo —afirmó Sasuke con el ceño fruncido, contraído de recuerdos—. Los Renegados tenían la orden de atrapar la "mercancía principal" (Sakura), y llevarla a un punto de encuentro. Su jefe los esperaba para llevársela a una "de las guaridas".

—Esto es más grave de lo que imagine —aseguró Naruto empezando a caminar de un lado a otro, provocando más nervios a su amigo azabache—. No cabe duda de que Sakura-chan tiene relación con los Renegados...

—Tsumibito... —corrigió Sasuke.

—Esa cosa… pero ella sería incapaz de hacerlo, tu marcha nos dejó marcados de por vida y con más razón, ¿cómo está involucrada específicamente con ellos?

—Eso es lo que averiguaremos —sentenció Sasuke contraído de noticias, con una mirada cargada de promesas, le devolvió el confort a Naruto, quien aspiró profundamente apretando los puños, frustrado.

—Si tan sólo hubiera prestado más atención... —susurró Naruto frunciendo el ceño—. Estuve a su lado mucho más que ustedes y no me percate de nada —frustrado, apoyo la frente sobre la pared y empezó a dar pequeños golpes por ser tan idiota.

Sasuke no lo detuvo ante su acción por descargar la furia, de hecho, se sumó a su acción, pero a diferencia que sólo apoyaba la frente, sin moverla y mirando la pared al igual que su amigo. Ambos compartían los mismos sentimientos por Sakura —Naruto de fraternidad y Sasuke de amor—, a diferencia que los del azabache eran más brumosos.

—No es únicamente tu culpa —espetó seriamente Sasuke sin mirarlo, se mordió la lengua para evitar soltar sus palabrerías de sentimentalismo, pero no se contuvo a tiempo, cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba hablando—. Yo también tengo parte de la culpa, antes no me importaba lo que pasara con ustedes, incluso intenté y matarlos...

Naruto intento decir algo, pero se percató del semblante contraído de su amigo, como si estuviera sufriendo tanto por la situación.

—Y después... me aparte sin considerar sus sentimientos. Si cuando me marche nuevamente, hubiese aceptado que Sakura viniese conmigo, la situación sería muy diferente.

—Todos tenemos la culpa —sentenció Naruto separándose de la pared, pero mostrando una radiante sonrisa propia de él, pase a estar en medio de un agujero, no perdía esa esencia de optimismo—. Y por eso debemos ayudar a Sakura-chan en lo que sea que esté metida.

Sasuke lo miró por unos largos segundos, tratando de descifrar los sentimientos de su amigo. Finalmente esbozo una media sonrisa esperando que el embrollo cual se estaban metiendo no fuera tan fácil, odiaba las cosas fáciles.

Ambos ignoraban la presencia de Ayame del otro lado de la puerta, atenta a la conversación que se daba en el interior, una vez que acabaron sobre el tema, se alejó de la habitación con una extraña sonrisa de satisfacción.

Esos dos sí que eran unos verdaderos amigos, estaban dispuesto a dar su vida para salvar a Sakura. Así como ella.

—Los humanos son muy interesantes...

´/´/´

Impaciente, se recargo contra la pared húmeda, sintiendo una especie de repugnancia por el ser que había salido de la habitación; un hombre sin escrúpulos que podía arrasar con cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir sus objetivos. Y eso no era lo peor, sino que era capaz de hacerlo con sus propios hijos, él era un ejemplo de ello. La humanidad se estaba perdiendo de su ser.

A ese paso terminaría como Takeshi, y eso era lo último que quería. Ser como él.

Asqueado, se limpió una basura imaginaría de su hombro derecho, donde antes Takeshi le dio unas palmadas mientras le daba los detalles de la misión que debía llevar a cabo.

 _«Están cerca los ninjas de Konoha, se les vio ir a la aldea que no atacamos. Captura a Sakura, sea la verdadera o no, la quiero viva»._

—Sakura, espero que, por tu bien, seas un simple clon —protestó con su voz varonil mientras se enderezaba lentamente, tomando entre sus dedos, la gran hacha que reposaba sobre la mesa en el centro de la habitación subterránea.

La miro por unos largos segundos, tratando de retrasar lo inevitable, tenía la esperanza de que a quien raptaría, era un simple clon. Quería creerlo, pero las posibilidades eran escasas, ya no había muchos clones a cuáles recurrir. Y por eso no quería enfrentarla seriamente, porque ambos morirían.

—Sakura, perdóname —pidió agarrando el arma, con incertidumbre en sus ojos grises y cuya vista se tornó borrosa por unos segundos antes de tallárselos y emprender su camino hacia el pasillo, a reunir, lo antes posible, a sus hombres para la emboscada.

* * *

 _ **Continuara…**_

Tsumibito: _ **significa pecadores (ras). Mas adelante se sabrá el porque le puse así a la organización.**_

 _ **Siento que me falto algo en este capítulo, pero no hallaba la manera de introducirlo, asique en el siguiente capítulo lo pondré.**_

 _ **La relación de Sakura y Sasuke ira avanzando poco a poco, tomen en cuenta la actitud de Sakura, pero no siempre estará así, la regresare a como era antes.**_

 _ **Algunas personas me han preguntado el porque continuo con este fic situado después de la guerra si ya está Boruto Next Generations. Sinceramente les respondo: porque me apetece. Así de fácil, y disculpen si suena grosero, no quiero ofender a nadie. Otra razón es por quienes me siguieron desde el principio de la antigua versión, por eso también continúo escribiendo. Y porque este fic tiene un cariño especial en mi corazón y sería incapaz de dejarlo.**_

 _ **¡Gracias por todo su apoyo! Sin ustedes este fic no sería capaz de existir.**_

 _ **¡Alela-chan fuera :v!**_


	7. (6) Debilidades y recuerdos

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los tomo para crear historias paralelas. Esta historia SI me pertenece, y algunos personajes y armas son invenciones mías.**_

 _ **Aclaración: este fic esta publicado únicamente en FanFiction y Wattpad bajo el seudónimo de "Alela-chan". Si lo ven en otro lado bajo otro seudónimo, por favor avísenme inmediatamente. ¡NO AL PLAGIO!**_

* * *

¡ACTUALIZACIÓN!

Perdonen la demora de un mes, pero tuve algunos problemillas personales.

Y pues aquí el capítulo 6 de esta hermosa historia.

Respondo a los review:

 _ **Lecielrouge:**_ _hola querida. Te agradezco que hayas seguido esta historia desde sus inicios (aun con toda la falta de ortografía y gramática). Subí una nota en la versión original, donde decía que la iba a borrar, pero para mejorarla, y dicho y hecho aquí está (? Disfruta este fic, un saludo especial y gracias por dejar tu maravilloso review._

* * *

 _Hōmon-sha: signific_ _a "visitante"._

* * *

 _[6]_

 _Debilidades y recuerdos que no dejan en paz_

 _._

 _._

 _._

En medio de la gran habitación cual había estado durmiendo durante la tarde al esperar a los demás ninjas que se harían cargo de la situación, Sakura se encontraba empacando las pocas cosas que trajo consigo (su bolsa con utensilios médicos) y metiendo otros objetos. Movió instintivamente su cabeza observado con curiosidad a Drako que daba rápidamente vueltas sobre sí tratando de alcanzar su extraña cola.

Parecía más un perro.

Volteo su vista a un costado donde Naruto miraba con añoranza el cielo azul, seguramente pensando en Hinata, o en algún acontecimiento del pasado, puesto que suspiraba de vez en cuando con nostalgia. Podía percibir sus miradas de reojo y la gran sonrisa que asomaba sus labios juguetones. Tal vez algo relacionado con el equipo siente.

No lo culpaba por pensar en su equipo, ella a veces añoraba regresar a esos días que solo se preocupaba en velar por su madre y hermanos, inconsciente de lo que se avecinaba los años siguientes. Era preferible aguantar el abandono de sus compañeros para hacerse más fuerte (al igual que ella, por supuesto) a estar soportando tanta desdicha, dolor e ira en su vida.

La llegada de Sasuke con Satsuki llamo su atención, pero se mostró indiferente ante el acontecimiento.

—¿No le preguntaste más? ¡Necesito saber más de mí! —mascullo Satsuki deteniéndose de golpe cerca de la puerta apretando los puños y componiendo una mala cara.

Sasuke siguió caminando hasta su katana que reposaba en la esquina de la habitación.

—No hubo tiempo. Conformarte con saber que pronto habrá alguna respuesta —escueto, Sasuke tomo el arma para acomodarlo como era debido, después se colocó el poncho y siguió bajo la mirada negra de Satsuki.

—Es una incertidumbre horrible, Sasuke. Necesito saber quién soy.

—Créeme, soy el más deseoso por saberlo —Sasuke se volvió a ella con un gesto irritante—. Compartir cuerpo contigo no es agradable.

—Ya somos dos —dijo Satsuki.

Y era la primera vez que Sakura presenciaba el semblante serio de Satsuki, se atrevía a decir que iba perfectamente con la de los Uchiha: indiferentes y arrogantes

—Después de todo, soy una mujer y tu un hombre —añadió la azabache desviando la mirada.

Sasuke ladeo el rostro contraído por las palabras de la mujer. Tener esa discusión en medio de sus dos antiguos compañeros no era agradable, sobre todo porque Satsuki se había puesto sumamente extraña, portando ese semblante serio y cansino a la vez. Nunca, jamás, lo presenció en ella.

Al margen de la discusión, Naruto permanecía sereno, pero atento a la conversación, y de un momento a otro, Sakura había fijado su vista a ellos, mostrando una pizca de interés en sus ojos jades.

—¿Podrías intentar de nuevo ver mis recuerdos con el Sharingan? —preguntó Satsuki, pero estaba vez su rostro se ablando, cansada de su situación y Sasuke lo sabía más que nadie. No tener identidad era un martirio y angustia tan grande. Él experimento ese pesar por mucho tiempo.

—No hay recuerdos que ver Satsuki.

Los hombros menudos de la mujer decayeron de golpe, agachado la mirada perdida en algún punto de sus pies. La incertidumbre llego a sus ojos negros cuales se llenaron de lágrimas. Y finalmente rompió en llanto.

Sasuke titubeó ante el arranque de Satsuki. Demonios. Él no sabía dar consuelo y no es que se lo quisiera brindar a la mujer. Pronto capto la mirada de Sakura cuando ella se incorporó con intenciones de ir a la azabache, y entendió que se haría cargo de la situación. Así que se lo dejo en sus manos. Entre mujeres se entendían.

—Satsuki-san —Sakura la tomó en los hombros, permitiendo que su voz se tornará comprensiva, captando la atención de sus amigos por recordar a la vieja Sakura—, se cómo se siente no saber tu identidad, es doloroso y frustrante no saber "quien somos". Pero ¿sabes? La verdadera personalidad está aquí —llevó su mano a la frente de la azabache, logrando que Satsuki alzará su mirada cristalina— y ahí —con su dedo índice lo poso en su corazón, permitiendo que una pequeña sonrisa se asomara por sus labios rosados, sin ser vista por los demás—. Es lo que somos, los recuerdos son un efecto de nuestra personalidad. Nuestro verdadero yo, parte de estos puntos, es cuestión de rebuscar en lo más profundo de nuestro ser para encontrar la verdad.

La azabache se sintió conmovida ante las palabras de la Haruno. Sonriendo entre lágrimas, la abrazo sorpresivamente por la cintura ahogando sus gimoteos. Parecía una niña pequeña en busca de protección.

—En verdad eres única, Sakura-san —susurró para la Haruno—. Entre mujeres nos entendemos. Ese Uchiha es frío e insensible.

—Yo también soy fría e insensible —espetó Sakura frunciendo lentamente el ceño.

Satsuki alzó la mirada, pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Si lo fueras, no hubieras esbozando esa sincera sonrisa.

Touché.

La Haruno no pudo contradecir su punto, se quedó en silencio dando a entender muchas cosas a la azabache, dándole o no la razón. Lo dejaría a su imaginación. Después de todo, era una afirmación envuelta en una terrorífica mentira.

Después de todo el Melodrama de Satsuki, le pidió apenada mente disculpas a Sasuke por echarse a llorar y agredirlo. El Uchiha asintió sin más aceptando las sinceras disculpas de la mujer, sabía perfectamente que no era su intención, no en vano lleva tres años en conocerla por el simple hecho de que siempre estaba con él.

—Haré todo a mi alcance para descubrir la verdad —una promesa implícita que calmo a Satsuki. Sobre todo, porque Sasuke era fiel a su palabra, sea para bien o para mal, hacia todo lo que se proponía.

La azabache cerró los ojos, contraída de emociones pacíficas, y su presencia se esfumó en un ligero susurró junto a una agradable corriente de aire para Sakura.

Sasuke se dio la media vuelta para mirar a sus compañeros de una forma intensa que intrigó a sus compañeros, no supieron descifrar lo que sus ojos reflejaban. ¿Gratitud? ¿Renuencia? ¿Indiferencia?

Sin más, agitó la cabeza indicando que era hora de partir.

´/´/´

—¡Adiós! —gritaban los niños eufóricos desde el sendero, donde los Shinobis de la Hoja esperaban pacientes a que terminaran de despedirse de su antiguo hogar.

Desde el puente, Hayato agitaba levemente su mano con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, eternamente agradecido con Konoha por la ayuda que le brindaron al proteger su pequeña aldea; y porque los niños estarían en un lugar mejor y sentía un gran alivio al respecto.

Más tarde, se encontraban caminando a paso tranquilo por el sendero que lo guiaba al punto de encuentro con Shikamaru y los demás. Iban a ese paso ya que los niños no podrían seguir la marcha que ellos estaban acostumbrados. Por ello decidieron hacer una simple caminata, pero alerta a los alrededores por si algún enemigo quería atacarlos.

—¡Las traes! —grito la niña tocando bruscamente la espalda de su hermano, sonriendo por su gran azaña, corrió a los arbustos para evitar que la tocaran.

El niño refunfuño en su lugar unas cuantas palabras dirigidas a su hermana, luego desplazo su vistan negra y se encontró con una cabellera rubia asomándose por el tronco de un árbol. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, se apresuró a él con malicia, y cuando estuvo cerca, salto para tocar la espalda ancha del ninja hiperactivo.

—¡Las traer Naruto-nii-chan!

—¡No es justo dattebayo! —indignado, Naruto salió detrás del tronco observando al niño correr lejos de él para evitar ser atrapado. Su vista zafiro recorrió el lugar y se dio cuenta que sus compañeros estaban alejándose cada vez más—. ¡Niños, corran que nos dejas atrás!

Los infantes salieron de sus escondites al escuchar su potente grito, entre empujones y risas, se dirigieron a los amigos del rubio, que iban caminando delante de ellos a un paso moderado.

En la retaguardia, Kiba y Ayame conversaban animadamente mientras los niños jugaban con Naruto y Akamaru, se podría decir que eran los que interactuaban ya que Sasuke y Sakura iban al frente, pero entre ellos se extendían un largo y profundo silencio que era difícil de disolver.

El Uchiha portaba un semblante indiferente, con la mirada al frente y sus pensamientos intensos cuales analizaba a fondo, respecto a la información recibida, si era verdadera o falsa. Tendría que exponer el tema ante el Hokage con todo y sus puntos de vista, y sería el último en dar veredicto de autenticidad. Sólo esperaba que la información fuese verdadera.

La información encajaba perfectamente con algunos reportes que había entregado con anterioridad. Durante su viaje surgieron varias amenazas las cuales tuvo que controlar y/o eliminar, y en una se involucró con los Renegados, el perfil de la organización coincidía perfectamente con los datos proporcionados.

Además, estaba el asunto de Sakura y su relación con Tsumibito. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que sucedía? Taro le pidió cuidar de Sakura, con lo que seducía que su vida corría riesgo, ¿la razón? Un misterio. Y si ese chico sabía quién era Sakura, estaba seguro de que ella también lo conocía. Por lo que le intrigaba ese factor del problema.

La vida de Sakura se estaba volviendo un enigma, y si no lo resolvía a tiempo, podría desaparecer en un parpadeo repentino, y nunca más volver a surgir de la oscuridad.

Miró por el rabillo rojo a Sakura, ella portaba su semblante sereno y la mirada concentrada al frente, como si estuviera alerta a su alrededor (eran ninjas, debían anticipar lo inesperado). Pero se veía muy tensa, y trataba de disimularlo, pero a vista del azabache ninguna de sus reacciones se escapaba. Era una habilidad que adquirió durante el tiempo...

Se quedó estupefacto un segundo. ¿Cuándo lo hizo? No convivió mucho tiempo con Sakura en sus tiempos de gennin —o más bien no le tomo importancia—, y se relacionaba con ella desde unas semanas atrás. Más no antes.

Con esto contribuía que Sakura le hizo algo aquella vez hace tres años, donde aseguraba que le borro la memoria. Algo sucedió en ese tiempo para que su corazón enviara aquellas señales a su mente, como dicen: el corazón no olvida lo que la mente sí.

A su lado, Sakura se dio cuenta que algo cambió en el semblante de Sasuke cada vez que la miraba, como si quisiera penetrar en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos y alma, como si quisiera dejarla al descubierto. Y estaba consciente de que eso era lo que él deseaba. Pero no podía darle ese anhelo. Era egoísta por no compartir sus problemas con sus amigos, quienes estaban dispuestos a ayudarla en todo, aunque fuera a la misma muerte a quien se enfrentaban.

Suspiro.

Su cabeza era un manojo de contradicciones y problemas. Y la advertencia de Tadashi sobre el ataque a Konoha no contribuía en nada. ¿Cómo hacía llegar el mensaje sin que se viera afectada? Debía ser cuidadosa con sus movimientos.

Consideraba la posibilidad de dejar un clon en la aldea e irse lejos de Konoha para protegerlos a todos. Así Takeshi desviará su atención a ella y dejaría a la aldea en paz.

Irónicamente pensó que hacía lo mismo que Sasuke, porque una de las razones por las cuales él no se había parado a vivir en la aldea por mucho tiempo era porque la ponían en peligro. Su _Gakkei Kenkkai_ era una tentación para varías identidades con mentes retorcidas, y era un blanco muy buscado. Y para evitar ataques a la aldea que una vez Itachi, su hermano, protegió, se alejó de la villa dejando a todos y todo atrás.

El silencio fue roto cuando la voz de Shikamaru resonó por el comunicador de Sasuke.

— _¿Dónde están, Sasuke? Se supone que ya deberían estar en el punto de encuentro_ —replicó Shikamaru.

—Asumo la responsabilidad del retraso. Te explico la situación cuando nos vemos —acotó el Uchiha, impasible y mirando de reojo a los niños—. Llegaremos pronto —corto la comunicación deteniéndose en seco a la par de Sakura.

Ambos miraron a sus espaldas y los demás estaban a unos metros haciendo su alboroto, al parecer ellos eran los únicos tranquilos en el grupo.

—Debemos apresurarnos al punto de encuentro —indicó el Uchiha dirigiendo sus ojos negros hacia la pelirrosa, buscando alguna sugerencia.

Sakura entorno sus ojos jades hacia los demás, enfocándose en el gran can Akamaru y su mascota Drako. Y Sasuke entendió inmediatamente la idea.

—Drako podría llevar a tres de nosotros y un niño —propuso la Haruno moviendo una mano en un ademán hacia su mascota—. Akamaru podría llevar al resto.

Sasuke acepto la propuesta a regañadientes y pidió a los demás que se agruparan para dar indicaciones, odiaba repetirlas a cada uno de ellos. Su naturaleza se lo impedía.

—Tenemos que llegar al punto de encuentro cuanto antes —informó mirando a su grupo a cargo y dando las órdenes precisas—. Pronto anochecerá y debemos acampar con los demás para protegernos mutuamente.

A su lado Naruto alzó la mano como cuando pedía permiso para hablar en la academia, claro que el rubio nunca lo hizo. Era impulsivo y no necesitaba permiso para abrir su boca y decir una sarta de idioteces. Y Sasuke apostaba su katana a que iba a salir con una estupidez.

—¿Puedo subirme a esa cosa negra? —pregunto con ilusión, como si un niño pidiera una paleta, y lo anhelara con ilusión. Y a su vez, apunto a un pequeño Drako con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El animal se restregaba contra el pelaje de Akamaru con insistencia y el can se mostraba gustoso por la caricia que le profesaba el animal. Éste, cuando escucho su nombre, dejo toda acción para voltear a donde fue requerido, con una mirada curiosa.

El rubio recibió una mirada fulminante por parte de su amiga Sakura, y juro que le recorrió un escalofrío en su espalda ante tal mirada seca.

—No es cosa. Se llama Drako y es mi mascota —refunfuño sin querer, pero se le salió una especie de puchero y su ceño fruncido demostraba su inconformidad—. Aprende a llamar a los animales por su nombre, idiota.

Naruto emitió un lastimero "Sakura-chan" y su rostro se formó en una mueca resignada y ofendida. Luego, miro a Sasuke pidiendo ayuda para contrarrestar la ofensa de Sakura.

—Como sea —acortó indiferente el azabache—. Debemos partir ahora.

Y así, los ninjas se propusieron a montar sobre las bestias.

Ayame revoloteo alrededor de Akamaru dando por hecho que no se despegaría de él, por lo que ayudo a los tres niños a subir sobre el can de una forma estrepitosa. Al acabar, la mujer se montó en el lomo sintiendo una especie de escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Intrigada, volteo curiosamente sobre su hombro y descubrió una mirada jade, iracunda y caladora.

Sonrió de forma socarrona y ladeo su rostro en una mueca. De seguro Sakura estaría enojada con ella por montarse en Akamaru y dejar el paso libre a su antiguo equipo para montarse en Drako. Sobre todo, Sasuke.

Por otro lado, Sakura portaba una mirada lúgubre dirigida a Ayame. La muy astuta dejó el camino libre a Naruto y Sasuke para acercarse de alguna forma a ella, y era muy inconveniente ese acontecimiento.

Con el ceño fruncido, la ojijade se viró a Drako para subirse en su lomo, pero el animal sacó la lengua y saltó inesperadamente hacia un lado, meneando la cola como cual perro en medio de un juego. Pero Sakura no estaba de humor como para tener tiempo de caridad con la criatura. Así que le envío una mirada de advertencia a medida que se acercaba a él, empero, nuevamente Drako salto, pero está vez cerca de Sasuke, con la cabeza de lado y sus orejas apuntando al azabache.

Sasuke miraba la escena desinteresadamente, pero cuando Drako se posó a su lado e hizo ese gesto indescifrable para él, miró a Sakura con una mirada intrigante por la actitud de la mascota, esperaba que le aclarará el gesto.

Sakura entrecerró su mirada fulminante hacia Drako. Lo que le faltaba, su mascota fabulaba con Ayame en su contra, sabía que lo hacía sin malicia. Pero lo que deseaba Drako era que Sasuke le diera indicaciones. No lo culpaba, después de todo, Drako llegó a querer mucho a Sasuke sin importar el poco tiempo que convivieron, tanto así que también tenía una cicatriz de por vida por defenderlo.

—Drako desea que tú lo dirijas —lo miró resignada y Sasuke supo que ella no anticipó ese movimiento por parte del animal—. Asique... —hizo un ademán hacia su mascota.

El Uchiha asintió sin más y se viró a la criatura con una mirada significativa, lo observó echarse sobre el suelo y esperar a que se montara sobre su lomo. Fue sumamente sencillo hacerlo, después de todo, anteriormente había volado sobre su invocación —el halcón Garuda—, por lo que ya estaba acostumbrado a volar.

Se percato de una cicatriz que se extendía desde sus hombros hasta el final del lomo, a simple vista no se notaba, puesto que era del color de su piel, pero si uno se acercaba y tocaba dicha parte, la piel suave y deforme se sentía bajo las yemas de los dedos. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al escuchar a Drako gruñir, y a Sakura carraspear incomoda ante lo que se suscitaba frente a ella.

—¿Cómo fue? —preguntó Sasuke apartando la mano de la cicatriz y mirando de soslayo a Sakura.

Ella apretó los labios, indecisa en contarle sobre el asunto.

—Protegió a alguien amado para él —espetó desviando la mirada a los ojos verdes de Drako—, y esa persona igual lo quería mucho. Pero todo quedó en el olvido —agregó encogiéndose de hombros, como restándole impotencia a la última frase.

Sasuke asintió aceptando sus palabras y se inclinó levemente dándole unas ligeras palmadas en el cuello a la criatura. De seguro esa persona a la cual protegió Drako fue muy importante para él, puesto que la herida se veía que fue muy profunda y mortal. Sin duda alguna Drako era fiel y amistoso.

Por detrás, Sakura de monto con desgano y sintiendo que su tortura sociológica empezaría pronto, y se auto regaño por caer en los juegos de Ayame. Con una mueca, observó a Naruto ayudar a subir a uno de los niños seguidos de él.

—¡Andando! —grito Ayame, emocionada y montada sobre Akamaru. Apunto al frente con un dedo e inmediatamente el gran can salió disparado por el camino, soltando un ladrido de fascinación y entusiasmo.

—Vamos —ordenó Sasuke a Drako, y el animal emprendió carrera mientras extendía sus largas alas con rapidez, y una vez que salto, agitó sus extremidades con precisión para luego elevarse magistralmente.

Naruto gritaba su "¡Esto es genial dattebayo!" y el niño chillaba del susto, pero no lloraba; Sakura no tuvo más remedio que pasar sus brazos por la cintura del azabache y su cara pegada a su espalda; y Sasuke entrono sus ojos azabaches al frente, soltando un profundo suspiro apetecible.

—¡Los envidio chicos! ¡Gamasachi no puede volar! —exclamó Naruto, mirando a sus lados las copas de los árboles alzándose con impotencia, y los caminos apenas visibles entre las ramas, moviéndose al compás del viento abrasador y refrescante.

Al rubio le pareció ver un brillo de satisfacción en sus ojos jades ante el cumplido.

—Katsuyu tampoco vuela —comento la Haruno distraídamente, recordando que hacía mucho que no la invocaba, por el temor de que ella le dijera algo a Tsunade sobre sus problemas. Y no deseaba involucrar a su antigua maestra.

—Aoda solo se arrastra —participó Sasuke enviándole una mirada llena de mofa al rubio sobre su hombro—. Pero Garunda es un ave —dijo como si fuese obvio y el rubio le respondió con una mueca de fastidio mientras hacía un puchero.

Entre tanto, Sakura se dio cuenta de que aún se aferraba a la cintura de Sasuke y estuvo tentada a soltarlo, pero un movimiento brusco por parte de Drako —que descendió— le hizo agarrarse con más fuerza. Qué situación más inoportuna.

Los ojos de Sasuke brillaron con satisfacción ante el agarre, y agradeció a Drako por obedecer sus órdenes a la perfección, es como si estuviesen sincronizados. Y sus acciones contribuían a sus afirmaciones que ese animal lo conocía y viceversa.

Drako descendió de los cielos hasta toparse con las copas verdes de los árboles. En el espacio del camino, se dejó ver el gran can Akamaru corriendo por la tierra, ladrando de alegría ante las palabras de su dueño, Kiba. Y este sonreía de oreja a oreja con una mirada soñadora.

—¿Qué tal si hacemos una carrera? —grito Ayame apuntando a Sakura con un dedo y su sonrisa se ensancho ante el apoyo de Kiba.

—¡Los haremos pedazos Akamaru! —exclamó Kiba sonriendo de forma socarrona.

Sasuke miró sobre su hombro a Sakura, quien se despegó un poco de su espalda para observarlos con superioridad y diversión, por fin mostraba sentimientos en sus ojos desolados, eso le alegraba internamente.

—La pregunta es... —la Haruno se enderezó alzando manas cejas—: ¿podrán ganarnos?

—¡Es un hecho! —aseguró altanera Ayame—. ¡Vamos por todo! —grito emocionada extendiendo su mano al frente, y Akamaru la acompaño con un feroz ladrido y Kiba con una risa estrepitosa.

Al gran can aceleró considerablemente el paso por el sendero, alejándose de Drako con una velocidad impresionante. Tantos años de entrenamiento se ponían aprueba en un juego distraído y divertido.

Sakura mostró una pequeña sonrisa de diversión al visualizar la mota blanca recorrer el sendero con rapidez, pero no la suficiente. Pego ligeramente con sus talones las costillas de Drako y el animal ladeo el rostro con curiosidad.

—Vuela alto amigo.

Drako sonrió de oreja a oreja mostrando sus dientes en hileras y sus grandes ojos verdes brillaron de una diversión inocente.

—Agárrense fuerte –aconsejo el Uchiha inclinándose ligeramente al sentir que Drako empezaba a tomar velocidad.

Naruto sudó frío ante la sensación de su estomagó e iba a inclinarse para tomar de la cintura de Sakura, pero lo que observó no tuvo precio: la radiante sonrisa de Sakura. Esa que esboza cuando le divertía algo o simplemente disfrutaba el momento.

Esa imagen la atesoro en su momento.

´/´/´

—Ah... Se siente bien estar de regreso.

—Ni que lo diga.

—¡Vamos por sake!

—¡Espere Tsunade-sama! ¡Primero debe de llevar el reporte de la misión!

—Eso puede esperar Shizune —replicó Tsunade.

Tsunade Senju, la quinta Hokage, entraba imponente por las puertas de Konoha en dirección a los bares, con una sonrisa ladina dejando al descubierto su aspecto nada cambiado, pase a tener unos cuantos años más encima, casi no se le notaba.

Era acompañada por Shizune, que estuvo fielmente a su lado en el viaje; cargaba a Tonton en sus brazos; y bueno, Tonton... no cambiaba.

—Primero iremos por sake. Ya luego le entregamos el informe a Kakashi —dijo la Senju de manera despreocupada.

—Recuerde que Kakashi es el actual Hokage —dijo la pelinegra y Tonton emitió un sonido apoyando las palabras de Shizune.

—Un poco de sake no mata a nadie —alegó Tsunade con una sonrisa triunfante al encontrar un bar entre las calles de Konoha, y de adentro al local diciendo que tal vez ese día sería de suerte. Apostaría todo lo que tenía consigo a sabiendas de que era mala en las apuestas.

Shizune suspiro resignada por las ideas de su maestra, tendría que seguir a la rubia si no quería verla envuelta en problemas, pase a que fue la quinta Hokage, no quita que haya dejado la bebida y la apuesta.

´/´/´

—Ya están muy retrasados —alegó Tenten suspirando con pesadez, miraba resignada el sendero frente a ellos, sentada en las sobresalientes raíces de un árbol.

Shikamaru torció los labios mirando al horizonte, el anochecer caía sobre ellos como una capa de luz débil y reconfortante; pronto el cielo estaría oscuro y su posición no era beneficiosa para montar una campada.

Pensó en comunicarse con Sasuke, pero el aviso de Hinata sobre que Akamaru se acercaba a ellos con una velocidad impresionante, le hizo girar su rostro hacia esa dirección sintiendo un deje de curiosidad por el acontecimiento.

Y así era, Akamaru corría hacia ellos rápidamente soltando ladridos. Sobre ellos, Kiba y Ayame gritaban y los niños no estaban lejos de hacerlo.

—¡Llegaremos antes que los chicos! —dijo triunfante Ayame, con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

—¡Ja! ¡Akamaru es el mejor! —Kiba sonrió y Akamaru aceleró el paso.

Cuando estaban a unos metros de sus compañeros que los miraban intrigados, Drako apareció repentinamente desde arriba pasando a un costado de ellos a una velocidad incluso más rápida que el can. Confundidos, Kiba y Akamaru se quedaron sin palabras, y por su parte, Ayame hizo un puchero el saber que Sakura les había ganado la partida.

Shikamaru y los demás observaron a Drako con un deje asombro, sobre todo porque sobre ellos venían montados el equipo siente y un niño cual desconocían.

—¡Hola Hinata-chan! —saludo efusivamente el rubio alzando una mano con una sonrisa en su rostro. La Hyuuga correspondió el gesto tímidamente y observó como Naruto bajaba de ese animal y ayudaba al niño a hacerlo.

Cabe mencionar que el pobre chiquillo parecía tener piernas de gelatina, y su expresión era de trauma completa. Juraba y perjuraba que nunca, jamás, volvería a subirse en Drako, y menos en compañía de unos adultos tan locos —según él—.

Sakura soltó el aire que contuvo en todo el trayecto, aún seguía recargada sobre la espalda de Sasuke. Su corazón golpeaba furiosamente su pecho y se sentía a gusto por la cercanía, pero su mente le obligó a separarse de él tomando en cuenta que no tenía que salir a flote su verdadera actitud. A regañadientes, soltó al Uchiha con el ceño fruncido y se bajó de un salto, ignorando la punzada de remordimiento en su pecho.

Ante tal acción, Sasuke cerró ligeramente sus ojos mientras soltaba el collar de Drako. Supo que Sakura hacia un sobreesfuerzo por contener su antigua personalidad, aquella faceta dulce y benévola, pero sus muros flaqueaban entre momentos, sobre todo cuando estaba cerca de él.

Tal vez sería beneficioso utilizar esa arma a su favor, pero sería jugar sucio y eso no era propio de él.

—¿Y estos niños?

Sasuke volvió al presente ante la cuestión de Shikamaru, lo observó con un deje de indiferencia mientras desmontaba de Drako. Tendría que explicarle en breve la explicación para así poder escoltar a los niños al orfanato sin tener problemas. Además, Kakashi ya estaba enterado de ese lugar, pues él ha recibido a algunos niños que quisieron instruirse en la academia.

Pero ante todo pronóstico, Sakura habló por él.

—Sasuke y yo llevaremos a estos niños a un orfanato —sorpresivamente para Naruto, Ayame y Sasuke, ella se incluyó y mando a los demás a Konoha. En resumen: estaba dando paso a un momento a solas con el Uchiha.

Sakura deseaba saber más sobre el orfanato, se notaba que Sasuke guardaba un profundo cariño hacia ese lugar y por las personas; era consciente de que abría una brecha para que él entrara en su espacio personal. Pero no podía resistirse a conocer ese aspecto de su vida, ansiaba hacerlo.

Al diablo sus reglas auto impuestas por ese día.

—¿A un orfanato? —alzando las cejas, Shikamaru miro analíticamente a ambos.

—Si. Kakashi está al tanto, ¿verdad? —Sakura miró a Sasuke esperando una afirmación cual obtuvo a los pocos segundos.

Ayame estaba asombrada por la osadía de Sakura hacia ella misma, incluso pensó en la posibilidad de que haya mandado todo a la mierda y revelar su pasado. Pero su expresión suave combinada con la indiferencia, le hizo saber que no haría eso.

« _Pero que cascarrabias es Sakura_ », pensó la mujer soltando un bufido de exasperación.

—En ese caso, los demás partiremos a Konoha al amanecer —sentenció Shikamaru después de considerar la situación de Sasuke. Y todos asintieron con la cabeza, aceptado la orden—. Por ahora, debemos movernos en busca de un lugar para acompañar...

Sakura dejó de escuchar en ese momento, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente al sentir un potente escalofrío en su cuerpo, su pecho se contrajo y le faltó el aire. Sintió miedo y terror ante las sensaciones familiares de su cuerpo. Eso sólo pasaba cuando...

—Ponían una barrera —susurró abriendo los ojos como platos. Ladeo su mirada a Ayame descubriendo que observaba entre los árboles con los ojos entrecerrados.

Entre tanto, los demás empezaban a caminar hacia su destino que era un kilómetro más hacia Konoha, pero advirtieron que las dos mujeres se quedaron estáticas en su lugar. Habían pasado por alto su escalofrío.

—¿Sakura? —apremio Sasuke deteniendo su marcha y mirándola frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—Eh... Hinata... —balbuceo Sakura saliendo de su estado y caminando rápidamente hacia los demás, su mirada desprendía un atisbo de desesperación–. Verifica el perímetro.

La Hyuuga no comprendió al principio del porqué de la petición de Sakura, aun así, activo su Byakugan y empezó a buscar por la zona algún rastro del enemigo. Pero se topó con algo realmente extraño.

—¿Qué...? —susurró Hinata y forzó su vista, pero no podía ver más allá de un kilómetro cuadrado, intentaba cruzar por los árboles, sin embargo, algo se lo impedía—. Algo me impide ver más allá de un kilómetro —informó desactivando sus ojos y llegando una mano por debajo de su barbilla, su mirada preocupante se deslizó por todos.

—¿Sabes que lo provoca? —exigió saber Shikamaru.

—Tal vez sea algún tipo de Genjutsu —explicó Hinata.

Inmediatamente Sasuke activo sus poderes oculares para indagar, pero antes de que pudiera recorrer el perímetro en busca de una anomalía, la tierra bajo sus pies estalló repentinamente y lanzando a todos en diferentes direcciones.

El humo se alzó entre los árboles limitando la vista de todos, el suelo vibró con impotencia como si estuviera reclamando algo, y el último rayo de sol se escondió en el horizonte, dejando el bosque en completa penumbra.

Entre el acto, Sasuke fue suspendido hacia atrás chocando con los troncos de varios árboles, el dolor se hizo presente en su espalda y gimió cuando sintió otro cuerpo impactar en su torso. Apretó los dientes intentando abrir los ojos, pues el polvo entró en ellos y le picaban.

Cuando se hubo recuperado inmediatamente, abrió los ojos y bajo la mirada descubriendo que Sakura fue quien impacto sobre él. Ella abrazaba fuertemente a Drako pues regreso a ser pequeño y a uno de los niños, tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba agitadamente.

—Sakura.

La aludida abrió los ojos de golpe y murmuró su nombre, se hallaba aturdida por el impacto, aunque no fue severo ya que Sasuke amortiguo el daño. Su mirada se topó con la de Sasuke e intento procesar rápidamente la información.

—¡Sasuke, Sakura-chan!

El grito de Naruto provocó que ambos se incorporarán de un salto, pero no tardo en aparecer una segunda explosión, pero esta vez lejos de ellos. Drako aumento de tamaño en cuestión de segundos y los protegió a ambos con sus alas de las ráfagas de viento. Eran tan potentes que tuvieron que acumular chakra en sus pies para no salir volando.

Sasuke se detuvo un momento para apreciar el panorama a su alrededor: Naruto estaba tendido en el suelo y con un brazo protegía a Hinata; Shikamaru había hecho su jutsu de sombras sobre Tenten y él, así los ataques no les daban directamente; y más allá, Akamaru ladraba al aire mientras que Kiba y Akamaru rodeaban a los niños protegiéndolos de cualquier ataque sorpresivo.

En ese momento, visualizo una silueta acercarse rápidamente a ellos con la intención de atacarlos, en la mano agitaba magistralmente una gran hacha cual lanzó a ellos.

El Sharingan previo el ataque y sacó su katana para contrarrestar el arma, ambas hojas chocaron y Sasuke tuvo que apoyar un pie en el hacha para devolver el ataque a su contrincante.

El hacha regreso a su dueño, pero pasó de largo alborotando los cabellos azules del enemigo, sus ojos grises contemplaban a Sasuke y a la persona que estaba detrás del azabache. Sakura le devolvía la mirada sorprendida de reconocimiento y se encontraba estática en su lugar con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

« _Tal parece que es la original_ », pensó aquel sujeto de ojos grises. En su mirada indirectamente hubo un deje de frustración, pero tan pronto como llegó, se esfumó. Sin esperar más tiempo, se volvió a su hacha y corrió hacía el azabache evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

—Protege el niño, Sakura —dijo Sasuke moviendo sutilmente su arma, para que después fuera rodeada de electricidad. Sin más, corrió hacia su contrincante para ponerle fin a su vida.

El peli azul no espero a que Sasuke llegara a él, asique se abalanzó a él agitando el arma, evidentemente queriendo acabar todo de un sólo golpe. Pero era realista, mantener una batalla con Uchiha Sasuke era un milagro.

Ambas armas chocaron produciendo un estrepitoso sonido y Sasuke deslizó la hoja de la katana por la del hacha con la intención de insertarla en el pecho de su contrincante. Pero el peli azul esquivo por los pelos el golpe de muerte y dio media vuelta agitando nuevamente el arma.

Esta vez, Sasuke hizo un Chidori de su mano artificial y avanzó rápidamente hacia su contrincante. Intento estampar la técnica en el pecho para acabar la batalla, empero, el renegado interpuso su hacha provocando que el ataque del Chidori destruyera por completo la hoja al amortiguar el jutsu.

El azabache alejo su mano del arma y frunció ligeramente el ceño al verse rodeado por un grupo de Renegados. Y el hombre de ojos grises se deshizo de lo que restaba del hacha y sacó un kunai dispuesto a seguir con su batalla.

—No me lo tomes a mal, pero reconozco que eres fuerte, Uchiha Sasuke —por primera vez, el hombre desconocido hablo. Y el aludido lo miró con intensidad.

Por detrás de donde Sasuke mantenía la batalla, Sakura repartía puños a diestra y siniestra a cada Renegado que se le cruzaba enfrente. Descargaba su ira y furia con ellos, que la pizca de compasión que antes hubiera sentido quedó desplazada en un lugar muy recóndito de su ser.

Odiaba a esos hombres. A todos.

De su frente recorrían varias gotas de sudor y su respiración empezó a agitarse, después de todo no era terroríficamente fuerte como Sasuke o Naruto. Ellos estaban lejos de ella. Muy lejos.

Agarró la espada de un muerto y la blandió a un par de oponentes provocando un sangrado masivo al instante, que salpicó sus ropas y rostro. Y en ese momento comprendió algo tan insignificante que por mucho tiempo pasó por alto: la sangre era su peor pesadilla. Ver ese líquido carmín escurrir entre sus manos, era un tormento para su mente.

En un momento de shock, casi fue lastimada gravemente por un Renegado, pero la bola de fuego azul que impacto al enemigo lo mando a volar lejos de ella, le dio tiempo de reaccionar y darse cuenta de que Drako interceptó el ataque por ella.

Del otro lado, lejos de Sakura, Kiba y Ayame luchaban ferozmente y codo a codo protegiendo a los niños, ya que varios Renegados intentaron llevárselos a la fuerza. Los infantes estaban sentados en medio del campo de batalla llorando y abrazados entre sí; Akamaru rodeaba a su alrededor cuidando de que nadie deseado se acercara lo suficientemente a ellos como para raptarlos, y pronto llegaron tres clones de sombras de Naruto para ayudarlos. En sí era difícil, puesto que tenían qué protegerlos y a la vez luchar para matar a sus enemigos.

A un costado de ellos, Hinata se enfrentaba a un Renegado de cuerpo robusto cuyas manos se movía bruscamente al agitar el látigo con la intensión de herir a la Hyuuga. Y ella no se dejaba intimidar, devolvía los golpes con delicadeza y precisión, a su propio estilo y fuerza, el Byakugan relucía en sus ojos cuál le ayudaba a dejar noqueados a sus contrincantes.

—¡Rasengan!

Naruto estampó su técnica contra un grupo de Renegados ocasionando un gran alboroto entre los enemigos y unos cuantos muertos. Dos clones de sombras aparecieron por las copas de los árboles estampado otros dos Rasengan para acabar con los demás.

Por alguna razón, el Uzumaki no podía realizar más técnicas y su chakra iba disminuyendo poco a poco pase a que no utilizo ninguna técnica para que eso sucediera. Así que concluyó que debería ser una técnica del enemigo para dejarlos indefensos.

Observó a sus espaldas a Shikamaru batallar contra dos Renegados, se veía que tenía unas cuantas complicaciones, pero se las pudo arreglar para que esos dos quedarán muertos en un par de segundos. No se preocupaba por ser atacado por la espalda ya que Tenten la protegía lanzando sus pergaminos e invocando sus armaba; los kunais explosivos no tardaban en aparecer y explorar por todo el campo de batalla.

Las peleas de los Shinobis de Konoha se prolongaron incansablemente, cuando mataban a un Renegado aparecían dos más. Parecían cucarachas que brotaban de los árboles, pero con kunais y una habilidad para contrarrestar por un lapso de tiempos sus ataques. Y cada uno empezó a notar a su manera que el chakra se consumía rápidamente sin haber realizado técnicas que necesitaban una gran cantidad de su energía.

Después de una ardua batalla matando a un sin fin de Renegados, Sasuke esquivo —nuevamente— el kunai de su oponente (del peli azul cuyo nombre desconocía) y dio una voltereta a un lado logrando aterrizar cerca del tipo, así aprovecho para poder propinarle una patada en las costillas que lo mando a estrellarse a uno de los árboles de la zona.

Giro rápidamente y en su ojo derecho brillo el Manguekyo Sharingan hacia sus otros oponentes que no le daban mucha batalla; el Amaterasu apareció como una barrera en los cuerpos de esas cucarachas que pronto empezaron a suplicar por su vida al ser víctimas del fuego que consumía su cuerpo dolorosamente.

Sintió una punzada en sus ojos obligándolo a cerrarlos por unos segundos, se sujetó el rostro con una mano y la punzada regreso. Por alguna extraña razón, su chakra estaba llegando a su límite y no sabía por qué, no utilizo más que el Katon y dos veces su Rinnegan, ni para decir que hizo aparecer el Susano'o, sino la batalla ya hubiese culminado.

Algo le rozó el brazo y descubrió que era un kunai que fue lanzado desde atrás, se volvió a sus espaldas y recogió su Kusanagi cual había dejado caer unos minutos atrás. Su oponente corría de nueva cuenta a él. E inesperadamente un cuerpo salió disparado de su costado impactando al peli azul bruscamente, por lo que ambos cuerpos rodaron en el suelo de la misma forma.

Naruto aterrizó a su lado dando por hecho que fue él quien lanzó al otro Renegado para darle Sasuke un tiempo efímero para recuperarse del instintivo ataque. El Uzumaki había podido establecer a duras y a penas el modo sabio.

—Creo que es una de las batallas más fastidiosas de mi vida —susurró el rubio componiendo una mueca de cansancio.

—Hhmp —concordó el Uchiha. Pronto los dos alertaron ante el movimiento del enemigo.

Para sorpresa de los ninjas de Konoha, el sujeto de cabellos azules y ojos grises los miro por unos largos segundos antes de emprender una carrera en posición contraria, alejándose de ellos... retirándose.

´/´/´

Sakura estaba llegando a su límite.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo respirando de forma entrecortada, apoyando las manos en la tierra y con una fuerte presión en el pecho. Su chakra disminuía a cada segundo y empezaba a sentirse vulnerable.

Se miró las manos cubiertas de sangre, de sus malditos enemigos y que no dudo en matarlos al tenerlos frente a frente. ¿Qué clase de kunoichi se había convertido en esos cinco años?

Ladeo el rostro a un costado, divisado a Drako saltar de un lado a otro mientras lanzaba bolas de fuego azul a sus oponentes; con los ataques protegía al niño que no se había movido ni un centímetro de donde lo dejó y que lloraba en silencio.

—¡Sakura-chan, cuidado! —el grito de Hinata la alertó.

Sakura alzó de sopetón su cabeza visualizando al frente una gran bola de fuego dirigirse a ella. Era imposible de eludir.

Rápidamente se puso de pie e hizo una serie de sellos rápidos, en ese momento no pensaba en lo sospechoso que se vería empleando jutsus de ese tipo, lo importante era seguir con vida y salvar al niño.

—Suiton: Yuudachi no jutsu (Elemento agua: Técnica del gran aguacero) —de su boca, emergió un potente chorro de agua para contrarrestar el ataque enemigo.

Fuego y agua chocaron, ambas eran del mismo calibre, por lo que el vapor no se hizo esperar en todo el campo de batalla limitando, por unos segundos, la vista de la mayoría.

Sakura corrió hacia el niño y lo cargo en brazos, el infante temblaba de pies a cabeza y lloraba desconsoladamente. Ella lo apretó a su cuerpo mientras Hinata se acercaba a ella con un semblante preocupado.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó la Hyuuga al llegar a ella.

—Si —dudó al responder.

´/´/´

Sasuke y Naruto terminaron de eliminar un grupo de Tsumibitos que les dio batalla, y no esperaron a que vinieran más. Ambos corrieron hacia donde deberían estar sus compañeros, se habían alejado un poco de ellos.

—Debemos encontrar la forma de retirarnos, esta es una misión suicida —Naruto brincaba entre los árboles mientras miraba a su amigo de reojo.

—El problema es que detecto una irregularidad en una distancia del kilómetro cuadrado —el Uchiha frunció el ceño al detenerse en un árbol y percatarse que el vapor flotaba en el aire. Su Sharingan volvió a las aspas y visualizo los canales de chakra de Sakura y Hinata entre toda la neblina.

Bajaron de los árboles y no se esperaron lo que vino a continuación.

Al momento de tocar tierra, un par de brazos se enrollaron rápidamente en ambos ninjas, así quedando atrapados en aquella técnica desconocida.

—¿Qué...? —Naruto gritó al sentir algo enterrarse en su pierna derecha, una cuchilla, pero lo extraño era que empezó a absorber el poco chakra que le restaba.

Sasuke sintió la misma sensación, pero apretó los dientes para evitar gritar. Solo gimió de dolor e incomodidad. Sus ojos se enfocaron en ambos brazos. Sería muy estúpido utilizar el Amaterasu en él mismo, moriría al instante. Pero la ventaja era que podía desvanecerlo, aunque se llevaría una gran lesión, al igual que Naruto.

Observaron a varios Renegados posarse frente a ellos para matarlos, en verdad estaban metidos en un embrollo hasta el cuello.

A distancia de sus amigos, Sakura se percató que Shikamaru corría junto a Tenten para ayudar a Naruto y Sasuke.

Shikamaru utilizo su técnica de sombras para inmovilizar a sus enemigos que permanecieron estáticos en su lugar antes de poder atacar a los dos Shinobis de Konoha, y Tenten salto mientras abría sus pergaminos invocando sus armas, cuidando de que ningún arma fuese a dar a sus compañeros.

En ese momento, a Sakura se le ocurrió una idea de cómo liberar a Naruto y Sasuke de ese problema. Torció los labios al sentir su chakra renovarse y nuevamente bajar, era como si alguien estuviese jugando con ellos.

Y sabían quién era ese alguien.

No, no le daría el gusto de verla derrotada, o más bien derrotados. Konoha era su hogar, y al igual que sus amigos, su familia.

Le entregó al niño a Hinata para que cuidara de él, y la Hyuuga lo miró dudosa al ver que la pelirrosa se tronó los dedos y su mirada se volvió determinante.

—¡Los demás salten a un lugar alto! —grito Sakura dándole unos minutos de reacción a sus compañeros.

Shikamaru y Tenten miraron a Sakura desde su lugar, y al ver qué hacia una serie de sellos, decidieron valer las palabras de la mujer y saltar hacia los árboles dejando a los Renegados libres y confusos.

Kiba y Ayame subieron a todos los niños a Akamaru y se alejaron considerablemente del lugar antes de que saliesen afectado por la técnica que fuera hacer la Haruno.

—Doton: Yomi Numa (Elemento tierra: Pantano del Infierno) —Sakura apoyo las manos en el suelo al terminar de hacer los sellos.

El suelo se sacudió por unos instantes antes de que se deformara en una superficie pegajosa y líquida: un pantano. Los Renegados quedaron atrapados en aquella técnica que les fue difícil moverse, así que Tenten aprovecho el momento para acabar con ellos al extender sus pergaminos, si se liberaban darían más problemas.

Sakura saltó hacia Drako y se dirigió hacia sus amigos, quedando a la altura de sus caras sin tocar el pantano. Tomó la katana de Sasuke y corto el par de brazos en sus amigos provocando que la sangre salpicara en sus ropas, marcando una vez más, que hirió a alguien con sus manos.

Sasuke no desperdicio tiempo y agarró su arma que le ofreció la mujer y la enterró en el suelo provocando una fuerte descarga eléctrica, así el sujeto que sostenía a Naruto gritó y las manos cayeron despavoridas al lodo.

Naruto se quitó de encima las extremidades sintiendo un alivio y observó a Sasuke subirse a Drako. Luego el animal se acercó a él para ayudarlo a salir de la técnica de tierra, sus pies estaban entumidos y casi no sentía sus brazos.

Finalmente, Drako se elevó con los tres ninjas sobre su lomo y emprendió vuelo hacia los demás que esperaban impacientes su regreso.

—¡Salgamos de aquí! —exclamó Shikamaru cuando ellos llegaron y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Empezaron a movilizarse al Sur, en busca de un lugar donde esconderse y así recuperar fuerzas. Si seguían luchando, era seguro que colapsarían del cansancio. Más que nada, se sentía frustrados, ya que su chakra era absorbido de una forma misteriosa.

El pasar por un pequeño arrollo, Shikamaru quien encabezaba el grupo, chocó inesperadamente con una barrera invisible, que, al contacto, centelleo de color rojo intenso. El Nara dio varios traspiés tratando de estabilizarse y comprender lo que sucedió.

—¿Qué esto? —Tenten se detuvo de nos pasos atrás al igual que los demás.

—Una barrera —espetó Sakura, irritada y mirando la barrera con el ceño fruncido—, por esto Hinata no podía ver más allá de un kilómetro.

—Debemos apresurarnos a salir, los Renegados se acercan —apremio Hinata con nerviosismo, mirando con el Byakugan a sus enemigos acercarse.

—¿Más? —se lamentó el rubio mostrando una mueca lastimera. ¿Qué no se cansaban de atacarlos? Sinceramente él ya lo estaba.

Shikamaru empezó a analizar la situación en busca de una vía de escape, pero Sakura lo interrumpió de sus cavilaciones.

—La única manera de salir es dejar que nos capturen —dijo la Haruno como si fuese lo más natural del mundo. Naruto, Ayame y Kiba la miraron con ironía, y Shikamaru y Tenten con incredulidad—. Si. lo sé, tal vez nos quieren muertos.

—Corrección: nos quieren muertos dattebayo.

—Lo que sea.

—Tengo una idea —Sasuke, que se había mantenido al margen de la plática, habló al observar a Shikamaru.

—¿Qué se te ocurrió?

—Podría abrir un portal a otra dimensión y de ahí abrir otro a un punto fuera de esta barrera.

—¿No sería mejor abrirlo directamente hacia Konoha? —le preguntó Kiba.

—No tengo suficiente chakra para hacerlo —espetó el Uchiha —. Además, necesito el chakra de dos de ustedes para abrir los dos portales. Entre menor sea la distancia, menos chakra se emplea.

—¡Bueno lo que vayan hacer háganlo ya! —exclamó nervioso Naruto cuando diviso el grupo de Tsumibitos en su campo de visión—. Yo te paso chakra, ¡tú también Sakura-chan!

La aludida suspiro, resignada, se acercó a Sasuke y agarró su mano inconsciente de su acción, cosa que extraño agradablemente al Uchiha, pero no comento nada al respecto.

Sasuke sintió la mano de Naruto posarse en su hombro y pronto el chakra de ambos empezó a fluir en el interior de su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos para después abrirlos con el Manguekyo Sharingan y el Rinnegan con aspas en sus pupilas. Enfocó ambos ojos al frente y utilizo su habilidad del ojo derecho para empezar a formar el portal que los llevaría a la otra dimensión.

Un punto de colores oscuros empezó a extenderse frente a ellos, primero fue sumamente pequeño que era difícil de ver y luego se extendió al tamaño de una persona. Era el momento perfecto para una retirada.

Entre tanto, Shikamaru, Kiba y Ayame contrarrestaban los ataques del enemigo para brindarles tiempo en hacer el portal. Tenten y Hinata luchaban contra los Tsumibitos que llegaron a ellas, protegían a los cinco niños que ahora estaban montados en Drako y Akamaru.

—¡Entren al portal! —les ordenó Sasuke rígido en su lugar, enfocándose en mantener el portal abierto.

Naruto y Sakura se separó de él al pasarle casi todo su chakra y corrieron hacia los demás indicándoles que debían irse ya. Pero, antes que nada, Sakura se posicionó entre sus compañeros y los Renegados, iba a darles tiempo de que escaparan por el portal.

—¡Doton: Doryu Heki! (Elemento Tierra: ¡Muralla de Corriente de Tierra!) —exclamó apoyando sus manos en el suelo y un gran muro de tierra se alzó frente a ella impidiendo que los Tsumibitos pasarán más allá.

La kunoichi tuvo que emplear sus escasas reservas de chakra para hacer más resistente el muro, pues los Tsumibitos empezaron a golpear el muro con sus propias técnicas para hacerlo caer.

—¡¿Qué esperan, una invitación por escrito?, váyanse! —grito Sakura al ver que sus compañeros la miraban estáticos y con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Todos reaccionaron y empezaron a entrar indecisos. Si la situación se agravaba y el muro caía mientras el portal estuviese abierto, todos corrían el riesgo de ser perseguidos hasta la otra dimensión y por lo consecuente, asesinados. Pero, si Sakura lograba mantener el muro para cuando todos cruzaran, ella quedaría del otro lado y podría ser asesinada por los Renegados.

—¡Sakura-chan! —exclamó el rubio al pie del portal, no quería que Sakura se arriesgar por todos.

Naruto capto la mirada de Sasuke que estaba de pie cerca del portal, y la determinación en sus ojos le hizo saber que no dejaría que Sakura de quedar fuera del portal. Asintiendo con la cabeza, el Uzumaki se adentró al portal de un salto jalando a Drako para que cruzara junto a él.

Un suspiro escapo de los labios rodados de la ANBU, y apretó los dientes al notar que varias grietas se empezaban a formar en la superficie del muro. Joder. Si se destruía, la iban a capturar. Estaría de nuevo en ese asqueroso calabozo con moho en las tres esquinas, puesto que la cuarta caía un gran chorro de agua, eso impedía que muriera de sed. Por la comida se preocupaba, le daban mucho pan con moho y duro como una roca.

—¡Al suelo Sakura!

La aludida dio un tremendo respingo al escuchar su nombre en boca de Sasuke. Y lo vio a unos metros detrás de ella alzando su mano a punto de agitarla.

—¡Chidori Senbon! —la mano de Sasuke se movió a lo largo y las agujas aparecieron precipitándose al muro justo en el momento que Sakura se lanzó pecho tierra al suelo para no salir herida.

Las agujas traspasaron el muro que apenas se sostenía y los gritos de agonía inundaron el arroyo. Instantes después, el muro cayó al suelo levantando una capa de polvo, había resistido fielmente a los ataques enemigos.

Sasuke corrió hasta Sakura y agarró su muñeca obligándola a levantarse para llevársela de ese lugar. Ella se veía en shock cuando lo miro, asombrada por verlo a su lado, rescatándola.

Ambos corrieron hacia el portal esquivando los kunais que los Renegados lanzaron con el afán de retenerlos. El portal se hacía cada vez más pequeño puesto que Sasuke no se concentraba en mantenerlo abierto. Pero antes que se hiciera más chico, Sakura se abalanzó hacia el entrando en el portal sintiendo una opresión en el estómago; y por detrás, Sasuke entró a duras y apenas jadeando ante el esfuerzo.

En el lugar del ataque, el portal se desvaneció por completo antes que algún enemigo pudiese alcanzarlo. Los Ninjas de Konoha lograron escapar de Tsumibito.

´/´/´

Cuando Sakura tocó tierra, no pudo evitar dar bruces en lo que sea que fuese la superficie de esa dimensión. Parecía arena... ¿verde? Tuvo que interponer sus manos y así logró estabilizarse para quedar boca arriba, mirando un cielo completamente negro. ¿Dónde estaba? No sentía calor, ni frío. La temperatura era ideal, cálido y fresco.

Alzo la cabeza sin levantarse y se percató de que Sasuke se incorporaba cerca de ella, al parecer también cayó desde lo alto de esa extraña colina que se vislumbraba a lo lejos. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada y no hayo a los demás. ¿Dónde estarían?

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Sasuke al llegar a su lado y la miró con un deje de preocupación.

Sakura asintió y no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada ante la idea de que fue salvada por él. Como en los viejos tiempos, cuando eran gennin. La idea no le desagrado por completo, sino que le trajo nostalgia a su corazón marchito, que no permitía que ninguna emoción se instalará por mucho tiempo en su pecho.

Sasuke había evitado que se la llevarán, la salvo de ser raptada y sufrir más de lo que deseaba. La rescato espontáneamente de su destino, de su sentencia de muerte.

Se alertó cuando Sasuke se dejó caer de sentón a su lado, respirando de forma entrecortada mientras se agarraba la cabeza con una mano, la otra la tenía apoyada en la arena. Al parecer ella no era la que sentía mal.

—¿Sasuke? —Sakura de sentó de sopetón y no pudo evitar a tiempo su expresión de preocupación—. ¿Te duele algo?

—La cabeza —le espetó abriendo un ojo, habían vuelto a ese color que le gustaba a Sakura: negros, profundos e intensos—. Me da vueltas.

Sakura se deslizó frente a él y se arrodilló para poder curar su dolor. Una compensación por salvarla de su muerte. Apartó delicadamente la mano del azabache y poso las suyas sobre su cabeza para empezar a emanar chakra curativo.

Sasuke no tuvo las fuerzas de abrir sus ojos y perderse en las gemas jades de Sakura, debía aprovechar el momento que ella estaba cerca para observarla y llenar su espíritu con su amor escondido. Para encontrar ese confort que necesitaba su alma y corazón oscuro. Pero en vez de eso, apoyo una mano en la rodilla de Sakura y la sintió sobresaltarse ante el contacto, pero ella no hizo amago de apartarse o que le incomodara. Suspiro y dejo que Sakura siguiera con lo suyo.

La acción que realizó Sasuke, le agarro con la guardia baja. Por lo que Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente ante el contacto, sentía su piel quemarse y un alivio interno. Agradecía enormemente que él no haya abierto los ojos, sino sería vergonzoso que la viese así. De seguro se veía como una niña alegre de que su amor le tomara importancia.

Después de un rato, Sakura había dejado de tratarlo pues ya era suficiente y se sentía mejor, pero Sasuke no aparto su mano de la rodilla de Sakura, es más, cuando ella terminó, apoyo su frente en el hombro izquierdo de la Haruno provocando una situación muy comprometedora para ella.

Pero Sakura se permitió sentirlo cerca de ella, les brindo a ambos un hermoso recuerdo extraño pero dulce momento entre los dos. De dos corazones heridos que buscan el alivio en el otro, porque uno tenía lo que otro podía ofrecerle sin pedirlo.

« _Quisiera decirte todo Sasuke... kun..._ —pensó Sakura mirando, afligida, su cabello azabache. Mantenía las manos a sus acostados y tuvo la tentación de llevarlas a la cabeza de Sasuke, pero se contuvo— _... sin embargo, no quiero verte muerto_ ».

´/´/´

En medio de un bosque bajo el cielo estrellado, un anciano andaba tranquilamente por el camino de tierra entre los árboles. Su mirada serena cargaba los años por las cuales había pasado y experiencias vividas, y sus ojos azules reflejaban calidez y comprensión. En su juventud fue un ninja bastante habilidoso, ahora sólo era un simple anciano disfrutando lo que restaba de su vida.

En su espada cargaba un cesto de madera para la chimenea que tenía en casa, esa noche apremiaba un poco de fresco y no quería que los niños se resfriaran. Si uno enferma, era seguro que la mayoría se uniría a la epidemia.

—Oh —murmuró al sentir que su zapatazo pisaba algo viscoso. Movió el pie descubriendo un pequeño charco de agua, le quitó importancia al asunto y siguió caminando.

Unos minutos más de caminata y escucho pasos precipitarse hacia él, detecto que eran varias personas. El anciano alzó ambas cejas y se detuvo poniéndose alerta. Era muy extraño ver a personas andar por ese rumbo, y más cuando era de noche.

—¿Ya reconociste Teme? —escuchó una voz chillona entre los árboles.

—Tks. Cállate usurantokachi —fue otra voz y se escuchó irritada.

—¡Ah, no me digas así Teme!

—Hmhp.

—Genial. Ahora los monosílabos. Te compare un diccionario para que aprendas hablar Teme.

Antes de que algo más se dijeran, el anciano vio aparecer entre los árboles un grupo de personas, dos criaturas y cinco niños montado sobre estos. Los aspectos de esas personas eran desdeñosos, se veían cansados y con un semblante que pedía a gritos descansar.

El anciano no se movió de su lugar, reconoció que esas personas eran ninjas.

—Creo que es mejor acampar por aquí —Shikamaru se detuvo provocando que los demás repitieran su acción—. Si Sasuke no recuerda el camino hacia ese lugar seguro, por lo menos en esta área hay muchos árboles y escondería muy bien nuestra ubicación.

—Además, los niños están agotados —dijo Hinata mirando a los infantes cabecear—. Al igual que nosotros necesitamos descansar.

El Uchiha asintió estando de acuerdo. Cuando Sakura y él se reunieron con ellos en la otra dimensión, propuso que todos fueran al orfanato para poder descansar sin el pendiente de que podrían ser atacados. Pero no contó que no tuviera el suficiente chakra para abrir un portal a los pies del lugar, sino que, lo abrió en cerca de ahí. Y para su desgracia no reconoció donde estaban, asique llevaban alrededor de una hora caminando a ciegas.

Todos iban a dar la vuelta, pero los detuvo una voz desconocida, pues ninguno noto la presencia del anciano entre los árboles.

—¿Joven Sasuke?

El aludido frunció ligeramente el ceño al escuchar su nombre y se giró lentamente al frente observando al anciano salir entre los árboles ofreciéndole una sonrisa de confianza.

Los demás miraron con extrañeza al anciano, sobre todo porque llamó al Uchiha. Y para sorpresa de todos, Sasuke mencionó el nombre del anciano.

—Takumi-san —asombrado, Sasuke se adelantó dos pasos y lo miró fijamente—. ¿Qué hace por estos rumbos?

—Eso te iba a preguntar yo —el anciano sonrió más y miró a las personas que se acercaban a ellos—. Oh, trajiste compañía.

—¿Sabe dónde estamos?

—Al Este de la barrera, quinientos metros para ser exacto —le respondió Takumi amigable.

Sasuke torció los labios. Estaban tan cerca de la barrera y él no se había percatado. ¿Qué le sucedía a sus sentidos de percepción?

—Me dirigía al orfanato para pasar la noche ahí —dijo Sasuke y apunto con la mirada a sus compañeros—. Como ve tuvimos una fuerte batalla y estamos agotados.

—Muchacho, siempre eres bien recibido a nuestro hogar —le recordó Takumi mirándolo con calidez agobiando un poco al azabache, luego se desvío a sus amigos—. Y ustedes también, el joven Sasuke no trae a cualquiera a este lugar, por lo que quiere decir que son de fiar.

Los Shinobis dirigieron sus miradas intrigantes a Sasuke por el comentario del anciano, pero el azabache no se inmutó ante sus acciones. Se limito a ladear el rostro.

—Síganme, los guiaré hasta el orfanato —pidió el anciano y retomo su caminata, pero a diferencia que era seguido por los demás.

La mayoría se cuestionaba quien era ese anciano y su relación con Sasuke. Para que éste no lo haya mirado con indiferencia, eso quería decir que era una persona "importante" para él, o por lo menos un conocido. Y los otros —como Naruto y Sakura— se preguntaban si ese anciano era el encargado del orfanato.

—Mi nombre es Tanaka Takumi —se presentó el anciano entre la caminata, a su lado Sasuke miraba al frente—. Es un gusto conocerlos.

—¡El placer es nuestro Takumi-san! —chilló Naruto y sonrió de oreja a oreja—. Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, ¡próximo Hokage dattebayo!

—Joven Naruto, ¿acaso eres parte del equipo del joven Sasuke? —preguntó Takumi con curiosidad.

Para el anciano, Naruto parecía ser una persona hiperactiva y alegre, vivaz y su sonrisa de oreja a oreja contagiaba a cualquiera, de seguro les agradaría a los niños. Sasuke ya le había hablado un poco de Naruto y una mujer de cabellos rosas, Sakura. Por eso tenía curiosidad por saberlo de boca del Uzumaki.

Takumi movió un poco su cabeza y su vista captó a Sakura, ella caminaba alado de Naruto y Ayame, mantenía un semblante sereno. Se le hizo familiar los rasgos faciales y sus ojos grandes y de color jade, estaba seguro de que en algún lugar había visto a alguien con esa familiaridad, sin embargo, no recordaba quién.

—¿Me extrañaste tanto Teme? —Naruto sonrió burlón y movió las cejas de forma insinuante.

El pelinegro Uchiha chasqueo débilmente la lengua y lo fulmino con la mirada. No estaba de buen humor en ese momento.

—Takumi-san. Soy Haruno Ayame —dijo la mujer adelantándose al frente. Miro sonriente el anciano—. Solo quería preguntarle si a donde vamos hay comida.

Todos los Shinobis se permitieron mirar a Ayame con incredulidad y con una cara de "¿Es enserio Ayame?", ellos pensaron que la mujer preguntaría algo más importante, pero no se podía esperar mucho de Ayame.

Claro que, Naruto no reacciono así, sino que pregunto específicamente si tenían ramen para cenar, porque se moría de hambre.

—¡Ramen! —grito emocionada Ayame. Su sonrisa bobalicona no se hizo esperar. De tanto pasar tiempo con el rubio Uzumaki, éste le indujo al ramen.

« _Pobre mujer_ », ese fue el pensamiento compartido de los demás ninjas.

Sakura tenía una especie de tic nervioso en la ceja mientras les daba golpes a ambos ninjas por decir sus babosadas. Nada más le faltaba que Kiba se uniera a esos idiotas. Pero para su suerte, el pobre Inuzuka venia durmiendo sobre Akamaru que se escuchaban deliberadamente sus ronquidos.

Los dos se quejaron y no protestaron más ante la mirada espeluznante que les envió Sakura. Ella era de temer.

Después de andar por el camino a paso lento, Takumi se detuvo al final del sendero, donde los arboles se juntaban impidiendo el paso. A los Ninjas les extraño la acción del viejo que les sonrió a todos y camino hacia esos árboles.

Sorprendidos, observaron con asombro como el viejo desaparecía tras una capa de ilusión, la imagen se movió como el reflejo del agua y brillo un poco ante el contacto del anciano.

—¿Es algún tipo de jutsu? —le pregunto intrigado Shikamaru a Sasuke.

—Es un campo de protección… —respondió mordiendo su pulgar derecho—. Acérquense.

Sasuke agarro la mano del niño que se plantó delante de él. Y con el pulgar, escribió con la sangre " _Hōmon-sha_ " en kanji.

Los demás miraban atentos las acciones de Sasuke, y presenciaron como la sangre en la mano del niño se convertía a color negro y se secaba en la piel simulando un tatuaje, y desaparecía a los segundos después.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Naruto quedó pasmado al verlo.

—Es para que la barrera no los rechace cuando crucen —informó el Uchiha agarrando la mano de otro niño—. No a cualquiera se lo pongo.

Les fue poniendo a cada uno la marca en su mano, y a medida que obtenían la marca, cruzaban la barrera donde eran esperados por Takumi para guiarlos al orfanato.

Por intención, Sakura fue la última en colocarle el tatuaje, creando así un momento a solas entre Sasuke y ella. Él se mostró sereno en todo momento y Sakura miraba atenta al movimiento de manos del azabache.

—¿Cuándo aprendiste hacer este tipo de cosas? —inquirió curiosa la joven pelirrosa.

Sasuke dejo su mano y ladeo ligeramente el rostro al ver la sangre fundirse en la palma femenina. Ese tatuaje se quedaría ahí hasta que ella muriera.

—En mi viaje, descubrir este pergamino —dijo, y tercio el gesto al mirarla. Sakura daba el primer paso para entablar una conversación, eso era buena señal. Esa era la Sakura que extrañaba—, que, al impregnar tu sangre, haces un pacto con una criatura de otra dimensión. Esa criatura crea un campo de energía protegiendo algo, y solo concede paso al que tenga la sangre de quien lo invoco.

—Oh, por eso el tatuaje con tu sangre —comprendió la Haruno con una mirada de total asombro.

Una mueca de satisfacción apareció en el rostro de Sasuke, pero no la dejo resplandecer por mucho tiempo. Posteriormente, indico a Sakura que avanzara y ambos se adentraron a la barrera.

Para Sakura, el panorama cambió radicalmente: los arboles fueron sustituidos por un hermoso campo de flores blancas, que eran arrulladas por la brisa de la noche, las luciérnagas resplandecían entre las hierbas verdes y el campo se extendía como agua por toda la zona. Mas allá, pudo notar a sus amigos cerca de una gran mansión, la mayoría de las luces yacían encendidas y no había más casa a su alrededor.

La ojijade camino lentamente entre las flores, tocándolas con sus dedos y entrecerrando sus ojos, recordando…

Desde atrás, Sasuke la contemplo en silencio, gravando la imagen de Sakura en sus retinas. La tranquilidad de su rostro y sus ojos no tenían precio; su cabello largo y amarrado en una coleta baja, danzaba con la brisa; y su cuerpo se dejaba llevar por la paz de ese lugar. Él lo sentía, porque esa tranquilidad era del alma de Itachi.

—Es hermoso. No pudiste escoger un lugar mejor que este —dijo la Haruno inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante para agarrar una luciérnaga con su dedo índice. El animal brillo y salió volando para perderse entre la noche.

—El orfanato ya estaba aquí cuando lo encontré —él se encogió de hombros mientras caminaba y Sakura le dio alcance—. Los demás se encargaron de administrar muy bien el dinero que aporte para remodelar todo.

—Debió costarte una fortuna —alegó Sakura alzando una ceja.

—Hmp —Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y un suspiro escapo de sus labios al recordar a Itachi.

El resto del camino transcurrió en silencio hasta la entrada de la mansión, la fachada era común y de color blanco con azul. Ambos eran esperados por sus compañeros que, al verlos de cerca, procedieron a ingresar al orfanato, tenían extrema curiosidad por saber cómo era el interior.

Pero Sasuke no ingreso con ellos y Sakura fue la única en darse cuenta de ello. Se detuvo en el recibidor y ladeo el rostro a él alzando una ceja inquisidora.

—¿No vienes? —pregunto ella.

El Uchiha evito su mirada. No. No iba con ellos, necesitaba hacer algo primero.

—Regreso después —respondió entrecerrando la puerta y sus miradas se conectaron por unos segundos. Sakura pudo notar fugazmente la incertidumbre en sus ojos azabaches—. Takumi-san se encargará de todo… —y cerró la puerta cortando abruptamente el intercambio de miradas.

La Haruno se quedó en medio del vestíbulo intentando analizar las reacciones de Sasuke, y su corazón se estrujará al recordar esa incertidumbre en sus ojos azabaches. Algo le sucedía. Y debía investigar…

« _No_ —pensó inmediatamente—. _No debo relacionarme mucho con Sasuke_ »

Sin embargo, su corazón empezó a latir desenfrenadamente ante la idea de ir tras de él y averiguar lo que sucedía. Después de todo, amaba a Sasuke, lo aceptaba, pero lo escondía. No quería perjudicarlo más de lo que ya estaba. Él tenía sus propias cargas como para lidiar con las de ella.

Se detuvo un momento, observando el pasillo repleto exclusivamente de fotografías. Muchas captaban momentos divertidos entre los niños, otras la llegada de algunos bebes y cumpleaños. Se notaban varios jóvenes y adultos. Y en una de ellas capto su completa atención.

Era Sasuke, se veía más joven, y estaba en medio de un campo de flores mirando a sus pies, pues algunos niños estaban acostados en las flores y les hacían burla. Y Sasuke correspondía con un amago de sonrisa al verlos. Y no era la única foto donde aparecía él, sino varias que le fue imposible contar a primera vista.

En una en particular, identifico a Itachi, sin su capa de Akatsuki, pero su expresión fue la que le sorprendió: una sonrisa cálida en sus labios era más expresivo que el mismo Sasuke, y ella que pensó que era al revés con los hermanos Uchiha.

Y la última que le intrigo, fue una donde aparecía Satsuki, sonriendo abiertamente mientras preparaba algo en lo que parecía ser una concina, y Sasuke se encontraba sentado en un extremo de una mesa comiendo serenamente su comida, mientras a su alrededor se desataba lo que parecía ser una guerra de comida entre los niños.

Analizo las fotos y entendió que Sasuke convivio con los niños después de la muerte de Itachi, y que muchos ahí deberían extrañarlo. Sonrió con nostalgia al mirar sobre su hombro.

Tal vez después de comer algo haría algo al respecto con Sasuke.

´/´/´

Las cosas no salieron como ella deseo.

Sakura estaba irritada.

Cuando retomo el valor de ir a buscar al Uchiha, fue muy tarde. Él ya estaba de vuelta y ella no pudo hacer nada más que contemplarlo en silencio.

Se encontraba recargada en la pared de la habitación mientras observaba a los demás acomodar los futones para dormir, y ella fulminaba con la mirada el espacio vacío entre el futón de Sasuke y Naruto. Y donde ella dormiría: en medio de los dos.

No se percató en el momento que Naruto acomodo los futones, y cuando Sasuke ingreso a la habitación después de bañarse, se dejó caer en el futón donde Naruto le indico. No le importó ser dirigido por el rubio, tal parece que en verdad estaba cansado como para discutir con su amigo.

Y Naruto sonrió socarrón acostándose en el otro futón dejando el de en medio vacío. Para desgracia de Sakura, los demás ocuparon el restante espacio acomodándose perfectamente, asique era imposible poner su futón en otro lado.

Resignada. Se dejo caer en el futón y se acomodó en su lado izquierdo dándole la espada a la de Sasuke, y en esa posición pudo admirar la noche oscura iluminado por las sutiles estrellas. La rama de un árbol chocaba en la ventana entreabierta de la habitación y el aire se colaba al interior provocándole pequeños escalofríos.

Fue cerrando los ojos, pero se negaba a dormir, temía por las pesadillas que la asaltaba en sueños, y sería peor que hablara dormida estando entre sus dos amigos.

 _El grito procedente de esa celda en particular retumbo por todo el pasillo sumergido en la oscuridad, y el guardia de pie en la puerta, sostenía una mirada de lastima y sufrimiento al escuchar los quejidos._

 _Los gritos procedían de una celda pequeña, donde las paredes húmedas eran cubiertas por moho y el suelo era rocoso. El agua se filtraba por arriba, y no había ninguna ventana, la pequeña vela en la esquina era la única fuente de luz en la celda. El ambiente era lúgubre y tenso, terrorífico y sofocante. Y más para las dos mujeres que permanecían encerradas ahí por días, esperando al bastardo que les provocaba mucho dolor, tanto físico y mental._

 _Una cama se extendía a lo largo de la celda, y en ella permanecía encadenada una mujer de unos largos cabellos azabaches y unos hermosos ojos. Cuyas manos estaban amarradas sobre su cabeza y las piernas ligeramente separadas. Solamente era cubierta por una fina sábana blanca. La mujer lloraba en silencio, y su rostro expresaba su dolor._

 _En la orilla de la cama, de pie estaba un hombre pelirrojo, sus ojos eran cubiertos por el fleco, pero una sonrisa macabra adornaba sus labios anticipando sus pensamientos retorcidos. Sostenía firmemente un kunai y se subía a la cama._

— _¡Detente maldito! —chilló alguien. Su voz era aguda._

— _N-no S-Sakura…, yo estoy bien —sollozo la azabache. Sus ojos cristalizados miraron a su hermana. Se parecía mucho a Sakura, pero sus fracciones eran más maduras y su cabello manchado de sangre._

— _¡Cállense! —les grito el hombre, y propino un golpe a la mujer tendida en la cama._

— _No... Por favor no... —suplicaba Sakura cerrando los ojos fuertemente._

 _No podía hacer nada. No podía defender a su hermana mayor, puesto que estaba encadenada contra la pared, suspendida al aire. Los grietes rodeaban sus muñecas, pies y cuello e impedían cualquier movimiento. Era torturada al escuchar los gritos de la azabache y sólo cerraba los ojos para evitar ver como ese hombre tomaba a la fuerza a su hermana mayor._

— _Abre bien los ojos Sakura… —ese hombre le hablo, y con tan solo escuchar su voz, la obligaba a mirarlo a los ojos con miedo—. Porque si me desobedeces, esto es lo que te sucederá —sonrió de una forma espeluznante y despojo a la mujer de la sabana._

«No más por favor _—suplicaba en su mente al cerrar nuevamente los ojos y llorar amargamente_ » _._

 _A diferencia de su hermana que lloraba en silencio, Sakura lo hacía a todo pulmón mientras se removía en su lugar gritando insultos y maldiciendo al hombre mientras lastimaba a la azabache de esa forma. Lo odiaba profundamente, su alma, cuerpo y corazón se unían en desesperación. Ese sentimiento que carecía en su corazón pronto empezó a formarse desde lo más profundo de su alma. Estaba sola, nadie veía lo que en realidad sufría. Su mente tan perturbada era una carga para su corazón. Ella que siempre fue gentil, le estaban inyectando odio._

 _De nuevo nadie se percataba de ello._

 _A nadie le importaba. Todos la abandonaron._

 _De nuevo... nadie la rescataba._

—Sakura…

Se sentó de sopetón respirando de forma agitada, sudaba frio y temblaba de una forma que pocas veces se permitía. Su pecho dolía y su mente aun procesaba esa imagen que deseaba borrar de su mente con todas sus fuerzas. Se llevo una mano al pecho y se inclinó ligeramente.

—¿Estas bien?

La voz de Sasuke la sobresalto visiblemente, y al alzar la mirada, se encontró con los ojos profundos de él. Un atisbo de preocupación iluminaba sus ojos solitarios y le brindaban una cálida reconformación.

Sakura se dio cuenta que estaba llorando al sentir las mejillas húmedas, y sus manos temblaban mucho que no las podía controlar. La respiración se atascó en su pecho y la boca la sentía amarga.

Sasuke inclino ligeramente su rostro puesto que Sakura seguía en shock mirándolo fijamente, llorando sin pestañar y sus labios temblaban. Se preocupo al verla así. Lo había despertado cuando la sintió temblar entre sueños, y balbucear cosas incoherentes.

Anteriormente ya la había visto en esa situación, cuando estuvo inconsciente por el veneno de su cuerpo. Ella pedía entre sueños que no la tocaran y que la dejaran en paz. Se removía, temblaba y sollozaba.

Como esta vez, tuvo que despertarla porque temía que ella estuviese sufriendo. El conocía el sabor amargo de las pesadillas, y muchas veces se levantó en medio de la madrugada gritando y llorando, sin nadie a su alrededor.

Se percato que Sakura bajaba sus manos y murmuraba su nombre mientras se abalanzaba contra él y sumergía el rostro en su pecho. Sasuke dejo que ella lloraba sobre él y ella permitió que la abrazara. Ella necesitaba esos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Necesitaba sentirse segura y despejar todos sus recuerdos de lo que vivió. Quería consuelo y amor. Se cubierta por paz, no de agonía.

Esa noche lloro como no lo hizo en mucho tiempo, sin importarse ser escuchada o preocupándose de lo que pensaran los demás. Se desahogo en el pecho de la persona que amaba profundamente sintiendo alivio al sentirse correspondida. Pero más que nada, libero su frustración y miedo al ser envuelta nuevamente en esa pesadilla que temía que se volviera, una vez más, en realidad.

* * *

 _Continuara…_

 _Se que muchos quieren lanzarme tomates *se esconde*_

 _Eliminé algunas cosas porque no le vi mucho la lógica de ponerlos, y creo que algunos lo piensan así. Pero sigo aclarando: la trama será la misma, y el proceso será más candente *mirada perversa*_

 _Esta vez no puedo asegurarles cuando subiré al siguiente capítulo, pero pretendo no tardar mucho, claro, si la escuela no me esclaviza *llora internamente*_

 _¡Gracias por su apoyo!_

 _¿Algún review que me regales?_ _harías feliz a esta escritora aficionada._

 _¡Alela-chan fuera :v!_


	8. (7) Culpas

¡Hola!

Logre actualizar al mes * se seca el sudor de la frente *, he traído muchas actualizaciones este mes de marzo, y claro que me faltaba este fic. ¡Así que disfrútenlo!

Muchas gracias por tu review _lecielrouge_ aprecio que te tomes el tiempo en dejar tu opinión, y perdón por el sufrimiento (?)

En fin, ¡a leer!

* * *

 _Enerugi Yoki o Enoki significa contenedor de alma._

* * *

 _[7]_

 _Culpas_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Abrió los ojos lentamente al escuchar ruidos provenientes del exterior, los volvió a cerrar. Frunció ligeramente el ceño, interrumpieron su agradable sueño, por fin las pesadillas no la atacaron lo que restaba de la noche. Deseaba dormir más. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no descansaba en paz.

Cuando se hubo acostumbrado a la luz entre sus párpados, abrió los ojos encontrándose con el rostro de Sasuke, a una distancia prudente. Sin estar consciente, sonrió aliviada de verlo a su lado, cumpliendo su palabra de no dejarla sola por el resto de la noche. Sonaba absurdo, pero eso la tranquilizaba de una cierta forma.

Recordó la noche anterior, las lágrimas que derramó, el alivio que sintió al ser envolvía en los brazos de Sasuke, la paz que inundó su pecho monótonamente y el ritmo de su corazón atrapado en el consuelo. Esos sentimientos que se desvanecieron al caer en sueño, pero ninguna pesadilla asalto su mente para atormentarla, no esa noche.

Sin embargo, sabía que algún día volvería las pesadillas, pero se sentía aliviada por un descanso, su mente en verdad iba a colapsar.

Suspirando, se levantó de su lugar percatándose de que Shikamaru y Tenten estaban levantando sus futones y que el de Hinata yacía vacío.

—Buenos días Sakura —le saludó Tenten con una sonrisa agarrando a la aludida con la guardia baja.

—Buenos... días... —dijo cuando se sentó y agachó un poco la mirada. De seguro todos la escucharon llorar y la atacarán con preguntas.

Espero y espero por varios minutos, pero a medida que se levantaban sus compañeros, solo deseaban buenos días en general y se ponían a levantar sus futones. En ningún momento se le acercaron para bombardearla de preguntas.

Sakura soltó el aire contenido en su pecho y cerró los ojos agradeciendo internamente de que nadie le hubiese preguntado. En verdad no tenía ánimos para contestarlas.

En eso, capto la mirada oscura de Sasuke del otro lado de la habitación y una pregunta implícita centellaba en sus orbes negros.

 _«¿Estás mejor?»_

Sakura sonrió para sus adentros. El Uchiha sin duda se preocupaba un poquito por ella. Pero... eso no quería decir que ya se haya acordado de sus sentimientos hacia ella. Ladeo el rostro y asintió con la cabeza. Sus pensamientos nuevamente la traicionaban y hacían sentir menos.

Después de acomodar los futones, todos se reunieron para recibir órdenes de Shikamaru.

—Necesitamos descansar. Así que nos quedaremos un día... No hay problema, ¿verdad? —preguntó eso último a Sasuke, y todos le miraron expectantes.

El Uchiha cerró los ojos al hablar.

—Siéntanse libres de andar como su casa —espetó y ladeo el rostro. Y para los demás, eso fue lo más cercano a una forma de generosidad viniendo del azabache, y se lo agradecían internamente.

—¡Muy bien! Pues tomemos un baño que estamos hechos un asco —opinó Ayame de buen humor con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Mejor desayunemos primero —alegó Naruto alegremente—. Moriré de hambre a este paso.

—Vaya amigo, pareciera que no sabes nada de comida —Ayame pasó un brazo por el hombro de Naruto y lo miró como si fuese a decirle un gran secreto—. Para disfrutar la comida (o ramen en este caso) debidamente, primero hay que estar presentables y aseados. ¿Qué mala imagen daríamos a los que habitan aquí? Se burlarían de Sasuke-chan —dijo entre susurros creyendo que nadie más a excepción del rubio escucharía.

—Tienes mucha razón Ayame, para comer ramen hay que estar presentables —concordó el Uzumaki hablando igual entre cuchicheos—... porque, ¡el ramen es la gloria!

—¡Viva el ramen! —gritaron Ayame y Kiba al unísono.

No supieron cómo, pero tres zapatos fueron lanzados —sospechosamente de donde se encontraba Sakura— a las cabezas del trío de idiotas. Los pobres no se percataron del golpe mortal que terminaron en el suelo ganándose varias miradas llenas de burla y diversión.

´/´/´

Sakura se encontraba en uno de los baños del orfanato, poniéndose otro conjunto de ropa que le entregó un hombre muy simpático y algo extraño.

El hombre se presentó como Shin y era sumamente extraño, miraba a los hombres con picardía que incluso le apretó una nalga al pobre del Inuzuka (de echo Kiba quedo traumatizado de por vida). Base a eso, Shikamaru y Naruto mostraron una mueca de horror y Sasuke se mantuvo sereno, pero noto como su ceja tenía una especie de tic nervioso y sospechosamente se alejó de la puerta cuando entró Shin.

Y se había llevado las ropas de todos para ser lavadas.

La Haruno se miró en el gran espejo del baño, su cuerpo seguía moldeándose y desarrollando un poco sus senos, pero aún seguían pequeños, sus caderas estrechas y sus piernas largas. Sus otros atributos resaltaban un poco. Aunque no se sentía muy orgullosa con ello, al igual de las pequeñas y casi inviolables cicatrices que estaban en su estómago y vientre.

Agito su cabeza despejando sus pensamientos y procedió a acomodar su largo cabello. Su cabello corto era un símbolo de su fortaleza en el pasado, ¿que sería del futuro?

Mientras se preguntaba eso, la puerta del baño fue abierta atrayendo su atención y descubrió que una pequeña adolescente había entrado sin siquiera tocar, era menuda de cabello blanco y ojos verdes. Buscaba algo en el cesto de la esquina y portaba una cara de pocos amigos.

Sin poder evitarlo, la kunoichi habló:

—¿No te enseñaron a tocar la puerta?

Su voz sobresalto a la chica —que obviamente no se percató de su presencia— y se ganó una mirada llena de molestia. Al parecer no estaba de buen humor.

—¡Ah! ¿No te enseñaron a no asustar a la gente? —la chica se molestó por la actitud de la pelirrosa, y pronto frunció el ceño mientras la examinaba de pies a cabeza—. Espera, no te conozco, ¿quién eres? —le desafío con la mirada.

Sakura igual la inspecciono con la mirada entre cerrada. La niña tenía la piel blanquecina y fracciones finas pase a ser pequeña, le calculaba alrededor de unos doce años y vestía ropas de entrenamiento polvorientas.

—Soy una kunoichi de Konoha, Haruno Sakura —se presentó la Haruno serena, ya no se presentaba como medic-nin, las vidas que dejo ir eran irreemplazables. Además, no debía ser hostil e indiferente con los niños del lugar, pues ellos de alguna forma estaban ligados con Sasuke.

—Un ninja —la chica se sorprendió y pronto volvió a fruncir el ceño—. ¿Eso quiere decir que eres una nueva maestra?

—No, soy...

—¡Si es así no lo permitiré! —vocifero de pronto la peli blanca interrumpiéndola—. ¡Nadie más puede venir a este lugar y pretender que nos ayuda!

La Haruno presenció el coraje de la chica tranquilamente, mirándola sin expresión colmando los nervios de la peliblanca.

–¡Di algo...!

—¿Qué sucede aquí, Yuuki? —la voz de Sasuke se abrió paso en el umbral se la puerta.

Él subía la dirigiéndose a la planta baja a pedir de desayunar, pero escucho el grito de la chica y se dirigió al baño para indagar que sucedía. No se sorprendió descubrir a Yuuki gritándole a Sakura, si no que se resignó, esa chica en verdad era un poco difícil.

Algo de parentesco tenía que poseer de Asuka Taro.

La chica, Yuuki, apretó los puños y se giró a Sasuke sin variar de expresión.

—Sasuke-san, ¿Por qué trajo a otra maestra? —preguntó mirándolo con insistencia.

Entonces, Sasuke desplazo su mirada a Sakura notando que permanecía tranquila y serena, observándolos interesada.

—Veo que ya conociste a Sakura.

—¡Si lo hice! No entiendo porque trae a más maestras inútiles.

—Lo hago para que les instruya —espetó el Uchiha—. Y eso me recuerda que has hecho una travesura muy pesada, Yuuki.

—¿Travesura? —Yuuki frunció la nariz, recordando.

—Mientras practicabas el Katon, lastimaste a propósito a Seiko y no satisfecha con eso, indujiste a los demás a desgarrar su ropa —la mirada de reprensión del Uchiha intimido un poco a Yuuki, en verdad estaba molesto.

—¡Ya! De seguro Shin-oni-san te fue con el chisme —refunfuño la chica ladeando el rostro, no se dejó intimidar mucho—. ¡Pues si! Queme el hermoso cabello de Seiko-sensei y les dije a los chicos que sería una sorpresa el remodelar su habitación —mientras hablaba, hacía ademanes y ponía una voz melosa. Era observada por ambos shinobis, Sakura estaba impresionada y Sasuke la miraba con un deje de resignación—. ¡Si ya me pusieron todos los castigos posibles, ¿qué piensa hacer?!

—¡Yuuki! —le callo una cuarta voz por detrás. Los tres se viraron al pasillo encontrándose con una señora con pocas canas y unos pequeños ojos azules. La mujer reprendía a Yuuki con la mirada—. ¿Qué tanto estás diciendo niña? Ten más respeto por el joven Sasuke.

—¡Ni que fuera mi padre! ¡Él solo es un perdedor que no tuvo nada más que hacer y nos acogió! —lanzó palabras hirientes al joven azabache que se mantuvo inexpresivo ante la rabieta de la niña. Sakura observaba a la chica con los ojos entrecerrados, y la mujer adulta con horror—. ¡Por lo menos tío Itachi era amable y venía a vernos más seguido, y éste viene cuando se acuerda de nosotros!

—¡Yuuki! —le reprendió la mujer enojada. La chica miró con odio a Sasuke para después salir corriendo empujándolo en el proceso.

Pase a las palabras hirientes, Sasuke las recibió con tranquilidad puesto que no era la primera vez que alguno de los niños le decían eso. A veces le reclamaban que no era nadie para ellos, y algunos incluso lo evitaban. Pocos eran quienes se alegraban de verlo.

 _«Sasuke, no dejes que esto te afecte»_ , le voz de Satsuki retumbó en sus pensamientos.

 _«No lo hace»_ , respondió él.

—Perdone a Yuuki joven Sasuke, ella... —la señora intentaba excusar a la chica, pero el aludido le restó importancia.

—Hiyori-san, le presento a Haruno Sakura, es uno de mis compañeros —cambio radicalmente de tema y miro a Sakura.

—Un gusto Hiyori-san —la joven kunoichi fue un tanto amable.

Entonces, Hiyori olvidó un momento lo anterior ocurrido y le sonrió a Sakura.

—El gusto es mío señorita Sakura, y disculpe el espectáculo que acaba de presenciar. Yuuki normalmente no es así —dijo apenada.

—Puedo ver que esa chica es especial —comentó la pelirrosa saliendo del baño junto a Sasuke.

—Solo que esta resentida con el mundo y por eso es así, pero en el fondo es buena niña —afirmó la señora preocupada por Yuuki—. Ha tenido una vida difícil, su hermano la abandono aquí cuando tenía ocho años. Y después de la muerte del joven Itachi, el orfanato pasó un terrible colapso. Algunos empleados se fueron y pocos nos quedamos cuidando de los niños indefensos. Ella vio como todos se iban. Por eso detesta a quienes vienen, pues ella no los considera su familia.

—Pero esa no es razón para que ataque a Sasuke —espetó la pelirrosa un poco enojada—. Puede tener una vida de mierda, pero es injusto culpar a quienes no tuvieron nada que ver con su pasado.

—Sakura —le interrumpió Sasuke, en el fondo agradecía que Sakura lo defendiera, pero no podía justificarlo—. Yuuki escucho una conversación donde revele que yo mate a Itachi.

Y Sakura mantuvo la boca cerrada después de eso. Compendio que Yuuki actuaba así con Sasuke por pensar que le arrebato el cariño y amor de Itachi, lo culpaba de la época oscura que atravesó el orfanato después de la muerte del Uchiha mayor.

—Joven Sasuke... —susurró Hiyori con dolor. Todos ahí —excepto los niños— conocían la historia del Uchiha, y, por ende, de que mato a Itachi. Pero lo comprendían pase a que él mismo se culpaba de ello.

—¿Podrían preparar ramen y otro guiso? Bajaremos a desayunar —pidió Sasuke a la señora con un tono de voz tranquila. Nuevamente evadía el tema, cosa muy inusual en él que prefería enfrentar los problemas de frente.

La señora compendio los sentimientos de Sasuke y asintió con la cabeza regalándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Y partió por las escaleras dejando a los dos Shinobis en medio del pasillo.

´/´/´

Después de tener una agradable mañana en el comedor, todos se dispersaron para merodear en el orfanato y conocer a los niños al igual que los alrededores. Naruto tuvo la suerte de agradarle a los infantes —como no sí el parecía un crío— y así se ganó la confianza de los menores. Y por ello, los demás se unieron al juego para relajarse.

En cambio, Sasuke los observó en silencio y partió hacia el bosque, y Sakura, picada de la curiosidad, simplemente lo siguió sin decir nada.

—Siempre fue así.

La frase de Sasuke detuvo la caminata de Sakura, quien se hallaba a su lado con la cabeza gacha y una mirada pensativa.

—¿Hum? ¿Qué cosa? —inquirió la joven.

—Está situación. Cuando llegue los niños me temían, y los más grandes me profesaban desconfianza. Ya te imaginas cuando Yuuki les dijo que yo mate a Itachi.

Sakura permaneció en silencio unos segundos contemplando el lago frente a sus pies. Estaba situado fuera de la barrera, su caminata llego muy lejos.

—¿Por qué me dices esto?

—Siempre fuiste curiosa, Sakura —dijo Sasuke sin mirarla, su fleco cubría un poco la media sonrisa que asomó en su rostro.

—Pero eso no significa que me interese esto —refunfuño la joven al verse de cubierta. Ladeo el rostro a un lado contrario evitando mirar al azabache. Sasuke siempre la dejaba en evidencia.

El Uchiha dejó que su rostro se tornará tranquilo, hacía tiempo que no pasaba en esos momentos gratos.

—Pero, a decir verdad —habló repentinamente la pelirrosa ante el grato sonido del agua correr por el río—, es normal que los niños no te tengan confianza. Ellos vivieron bajo las enseñanzas de Itachi-san, que tu llegues ante ellos y trates de ejercer tus normas...

—Nunca he intentado nada de eso —le interrumpió Sasuke sin apartar la mirada del agua— y jamás lo haré. Este orfanato le pertenece a Itachi yo solo lo protejo. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de todo lo que hice.

—Intentas hace algo bueno —acertó la pelirrosa y se acordó de que ella hacía algo parecido, y sin poder evitarlo mostró una sonrisa, la primera en mucho tiempo, a decir verdad—. ¿Sabes? Yo hago algo parecido, pero a diferencia que no gozo de plenitud.

—Nadie goza de una verdadera plenitud. Todos tenemos un lado oscuro en nuestro corazón —la experiencia hablaba por Sasuke—, pero depende de cada uno si lo contenemos o simplemente lo dejamos libres.

—Habla la voz de la experiencia —no pudo evitar bromear la joven sin variar de expresión ni mirarlo.

—Tienes razón.

´/´/´

Dentro de la barrera, Ayame corría por la pradera riendo a carcajada limpia al presenciar como Drako daba bruces en el suelo tras ser empujado por unos niños. Feliz, siguió ahuyentando a los niños con sonidos chillones y graciosos.

—¡Ayame! —Naruto llegó a su lado con una sonrisa radiante. En su espalda cargaba a una niña que se reía—. Hiyori-san nos encargó que llevar a los niños para el almuerzo.

—Muy bien. ¡Niños, ¿quién quiere comer hasta rodar por el suelo?! —gritó emocionada la mujer hacia los niños que estaban a su alrededor.

—¡Nosotros! —respondieron al unísono corriendo al orfanato, atropellándose entre sí, desesperados por llegar al comedor.

Por detrás, Ayame siguió tranquilamente a los infantes caminando a paso moderado, observando desde lejos a sus compañeros ninjas ingresar por la parte trasera del orfanato.

Por el poco tiempo que ha convivido con ellos, sabía que esas personas eran de fiar, y que harían todo a su alcance para a quienes consideran su familia. Pero ¿qué tan lejos podrían llegar. Corrección, ¿qué tan lejos están dispuestos a llegar por Sakura? Esa era la verdadera pregunta que asaltaba a la peli morada.

Sakura le preocupaba, era su todo. Prácticamente su única familia. Y estaba dispuesta a dar su vida por ella (o morir en el intento), pues desafiar a Takeshi implicaba riesgo de muerte. Por eso se preguntaba si los amigos de la pelirrosa tenían un amor incondicional hacia ella. Y eso le inquietaba, pues presenció el llanto que en la madrugada soltó la pelirrosa y sabía que todos pudieron escucharlo, y aun así, ninguno asalto a Sakura con preguntas.

¿Eso quería decir que les importaba un comino lo que le pasara o respetaban sus sentimientos y espacio?

Se quedó estática al subir las escaleras, sintió una especie de chakra conocido a su alrededor. Sin embargo, creyó que fue su imaginación hasta que sintió la energía intensificarse cerca de la barrera. Rápidamente volteo al lugar de donde provenía y frunció el ceño.

—Ayame, te estamos esperando —Kiba asomó la cabeza por la puerta seguida de Drako y Akamaru.

—Uh... —Ayame lo miro con seriedad—. ¿Sabes dónde está Sakura?

El Inuzuka compuso una mueca pensativa.

—Bueno... la vi con Sasuke dirigirse por ahí —para horror de Ayame, Kiba apunto la dirección donde sentía el chakra conocido... y el de un enemigo—. ¿Por qué?

Ayame no le respondió porque salió corriendo a toda velocidad a la dirección indicada por el hombre, ignorando su llamado a grito, solo tenía en mente que Sakura estaba en peligro.

´/´/´

En el río, Sasuke y Sakura habían descubierto el grupo de aspirantes a gennins del orfanato que entrenaba arduamente con los maestros. Así que se acercaron para ver a los chicos.

El Uchiha le explicó a Sakura que algunos chicos querían convertirse en ninjas, de hecho, eran tres niños y tres niñas (incluyendo Yuuki), y eran instruidos por cuatro maestros que le enseñaban las cosas básicas —lo mismo de la academia— y un entrenamiento de supervivencia para que, cuando ellos estuviesen solos, pudieran valerse por sí mismos.

Y Sakura en verdad estaba sorprendida. El hecho de que Sasuke se preocupara por el bienestar y futuro de los niños —a su manera–, era una faceta que desconocía totalmente del azabache. No lo había visto preocuparse por algo tan insignificante en mucho tiempo. Poco a poco volvía a ser humano.

Observaban el arduo entrenamiento cual eran sometidos los niños, ellos se quejaban con sus maestros y estos alegaban que era parte del "proceso de capacitación para ser ninja".

Para la kunoichi de Konoha, ver a los niños esforzándose le recordó a cierto chico de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes. Su motivo para acabar con Takeshi, para dejarle un futuro libre de sufrimiento y penas. La nostalgia invadió su pecho y no pudo evitar sonreír con tristeza sin ser vista.

Últimamente sonreía y mostraba su verdadera actitud. Aunque seguía sintiendo culpa u remordimiento, pues la razón por lel cual dejaba que su actitud saliese a flote era porque quería mostrarles a sus compañeros ese sentimiento de felicidad antes de irse. Si, partiría de Konoha en cuanto llegarán a la aldea. Ésta se encontraba bajo amenaza en su culpa, y si se iba... era seguro que no regresaba.

No al menos con vida.

—¡Bien, terminamos por hoy!

La voz de Shin la sacó de sus cavilaciones, y observó a los maestros acercarse a ellos dejando a los chicos por detrás, quienes hablaban entre sí quejándose.

—¡Oh, Sasuke-kun! —exclamó emocionada una de las maestras, su cabello café era amarrado en una coleta baja y sus ojos rosas miraron al azabache y luego a la pelirrosa. La mujer frunció ligeramente el ceño—. Cuanto tiempo, ¿qué haces por aquí? —ignoro evidentemente a la kunoichi de cabellos rosados.

—Asuntos —respondió escueto el Uchiha sin variar de expresión. No lo malinterpreten, le agradaba esas personas.

—Escuche que traías compañía. Por cierto, tus amigos son guapos —Shin sonrió de lado. Era un hombre joven de veintitantos años, un largo cabello azul adornaba su espalda y sus ojos amarillos parecían de felinos, cual depredador tras una presa.

Sasuke tuvo una especie de tic nervioso en su ceja derecha, pero no comentó nada al respecto. Aún se acordaba de la bienvenida que le organizaron ellos y lo que hizo especialmente Shin, todavía le debía un golpe.

La mujer más mayor de todos, Seiko, una pelirroja de ojos negros y un vulpuroso pecho, le dio un tremendo codazo al hombre por decir esa clase de cosas. Shin emitió un sonido lastimero y se inclinó ligeramente ante la falta de aire.

—Deja de ser irrespetuoso con Sasuke y mejor pregunta quien es la hermosa señorita que lo acompaña —dijo con seriedad Seiko para luego mirar a Sakura con una enorme sonrisa—. Soy Seiko querida, este idiota es Shin —apunto al peli azul que se enderezó para parecer digno—, esta mujercita es Hikoro —ahora abrazo a una joven de cabellos naranjas y ojos verdes, ella sintió tímidamente y se sonrojo— y ella es Harumi —finalizó la presentación señalando a la mujer que ignoro a Sakura.

—Haruno Sakura, un placer —se presentó la kunoichi inclinándose haciendo un saludo.

Los cuatro maestros mostraron una mirada de sorpresa e incredulidad.

—¡¿E-eres "esa" Haruno Sakura, la discípula de Senju Tsunade y el mejor médico del País de Fuego?! —preguntó Harumi con los ojos abiertos como platos.

La aludida la miro impasible al momento de asentir con la cabeza. Aunque ya no se consideraba una doctora, había personas que sí.

—Era de esperarse que alguien como Sasuke tuviera amigos famosos —dijo Shin sonriendo de lado—. Que va él sufrir si tiene a su lado a una doctora tan buena como tú.

—Ya no soy médico —le interrumpió Sakura sin poder evitarlo. Le crispaba los nervios escuchar a otros alagar sus habilidades, pues ella, con esas manos que curo a miles, ha matado a inocentes—. Actualmente soy ANBU, he dejado el hospital para irme al campo de batalla.

—¿Qué? Es una lástima —murmuró Hikoro, en verdad ellos admiraban su trabajo, era muy famosa el igual que su equipo: el legendario equipo siete.

—Es un desperdicio que tú, siendo la mejor ninja médico, desperdicie sus habilidades de esa forma —soltó Harumi irritada.

—Tienes razón, soy un desperdicio —las palabras de Sakura sorprendieron a todos en general, hasta el mismo Uchiha—. Una basura humana que prefiere excluir al mundo de sus habilidades. Una persona que desea ser olvidada.

—Nadie desea ser olvidado querida —opino Seiko moviendo su cabeza en un ademan—. Por más basura humana que seamos, nadie desea ser olvidado.

Sakura se quedó pensativa después de eso, no le presto mucha atención a la plática que mantuvieron los demás acerca de Yuuki y su comportamiento.

—¡Oigan! Vengan a saludar a Sasuke —les llamo Seiko a los chicos sentados en la orilla del río.

Los chicos solo voltearon a ver a su dirección y miraron monótonamente al Uchiha sin una expresión de felicidad, parecía más un suplicio y obligatorio.

—Bueno... —Shin sonrió nervioso ante la actitud de los chicos hacia Sasuke.

—Veo que esos niños no desean ver a Sasuke —acertó la Haruno recibiendo una mirada llena de horror por parte de Seiko y Shin. Ellos habían intentado suavizar un poco las cosas para que Sasuke no se sintiera excluido y ahora Sakura lo soltó de golpe.

—Al principio si estaban de acuerdo en tratar a Sasuke-san, pero desde que supieron lo de Itachi-san... —Hikoro dejo la frase inconclusa. Ya todo se sabía.

—No quieren saber nada de él —termino por decir Sakura ladeando el rostro a hacia Sasuke, él evitaba ver a los niños, más bien la observaba a ella.

—Jamás lo obligaría a tratarme. No soy quien para hacerlo.

Antes de que los maestros alegaran al respecto, Sakura se adelantó dos pasos y emprendió caminara hacia ellos. Por detrás, le siguió Sasuke un tanto interesado por lo que haría Sakura, y era seguido de los demás.

—¿Tu por aquí? —escupió Yuuki con desagrado al ver a Sakura cerca de ellos.

—Si, yo de nuevo —le respondió sin ánimos y miro a los chicos—. ¿Sus nombres son...?

—Oyuki, Yuuki y Rina —presentó Seiko desde atrás apuntando a las tres niñas—. Y ellos son Daika, Yota y Akira —terminó por decir el nombre de los niños.

Ante el último nombre, Sakura miró repentinamente al chico que se llamaba Akira, y el chico le devolvió la mirada expectante por su acción.

 _«—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Akira, ¡soy su nueva hermana!_

— _¡Es un hombre de niño! ¿Eso quiere decir que eres un niño? ¡Pero si pareces una niña!_

— _Soy una niña Sakura-chan._

— _O una niña disfrazada de niño disfrazado de niña»._

Los recuerdos de su hermana le llegaron a la mente, pero rápidamente los desplazo. No era momento para ella.

—Ustedes son los aspirantes a gennins —dijo Sakura mirándolos.

—Hmp, y tu una entrometida —chilló Yuuki. En verdad no tragaba a la Haruno.

—¡Yuuki! —le riño Shin, pero este notó la negación de Sakura, no había de que preocuparse.

—Si yo soy una entrometida, tu eres una arrogante y engreída —Sakura sonrió de lado al ver la irritación en los ojos de Yuuki.

—¡Eh, usted no es quien para agredirnos así! —exclamó Akira frunciendo la nariz.

—Oh, claro, yo no soy nadie —aceptó Sakura de forma condescendiente crispado los nervios a los chicos pues les hacían ver como unos simples niños–. Pero Sasuke si es alguien que tiene derecho a recibir agradecimiento por parte de ustedes.

—¿Agradecimiento? Pero si ya le agradecimos —dijo tímidamente Oyuki mirando de reojo al Uchiha.

Sasuke se mantenía al margen de la plática al igual que los maestros, pues estos comprendían que Sakura intentaba hacer entrar en razón a los chicos para que le dieran una oportunidad al azabache. Tal vez si escuchaban de alguien desconocido comprenderían.

—Pero no sinceramente, solo fue por compromiso —hizo ver la ANBU.

—¿Cómo le vamos a agradecer sinceramente a quien mato a nuestro tío Itachi? Es un asesino —pronunció uno de los chicos apuntando deliberadamente a Sasuke, y este ya empezó a sentir el desprecio de los chicos.

Si, el mismo se consideraba un asesino. Pero no era un maniático que iba matando a la gente que se le ponía enfrente. De hecho, si podría evitar la muerte lo hacía. La razón por la cual era llamado así era porque no dudaba en acabar con sus enemigos, parecía ser una persona sin escrúpulos.

Y vaya, cuanto se arrepentía de haber acabado con Itachi.

—No nada más él es un asesino. Yo igual lo soy, sus maestros también lo son —Sakura apuntó a los ninjas detrás de ella y luego a los chicos que estaban atónitos—. Y ustedes también lo serán. ¿Qué esperaban después de convertirse en ninjas? ¿La compasión de su enemigo o dejarlo inconsciente? No. La vida de un Shinobi es dura, hay veces que solo hay opción de arrebatar vidas sin desearlo. Renuncias a una parte de tu humanidad para poder acabar con tus enemigos. Todos somos y seremos asesinos. Mataremos sueños y esperanzas, tristezas y agonías, hasta un futuro sin sentido.

Los chicos se quedaron sin habla y contestación ante el discurso de la joven pelirrosa, les había quitado una venda de los ojos al pensar que ellos no sería asesinos siendo ninjas. Una vez Sasuke les dijo algo parecido, pero no creyeron en sus palabras. Y ahora que una desconocida se los decía, eran conscientes de la realidad.

—Por eso está esa frase de no juzgar por la apariencia, en ese caso sería por el pasado de una persona —y esa frase se lo dijo más a ella misma que a los chicos.

—Nosotros... —apenas balbuceo Yota, se veía el más analítico de los seis.

—Ya. Eso es agua pasada —Sakura agitó su mano restándole importancia al asunto—. Sólo quería que supiera lo que en verdad es ser un asesino... Sasuke si puede dar miedo por la cara que siempre pone...

—Sakura —advirtió sutilmente Sasuke con los ojos cerrados.

—... Pero no es una mala persona —concluyó la joven mostrándoles una pequeña sonrisa a los chicos.

—Usted no parece una mala persona —dijo Rina analizando su cabello rosado.

La Haruno entonces torció los labios.

—No lo sé... pero hagamos algo —se enderezo a medias y apunto el lago—. Tengamos una batalla, todos ustedes contra mí. Si yo les gano, accederán en tratar más a Sasuke. Si ustedes me ponen en aprietos o golpean, son libres de hacer lo que deseen.

—¡Ja! ¿Por qué deberíamos aceptar? Estas en desventaja, nosotros somos seis —dijo arrogante Yuuki. Aún no aceptaba nada pase al gran impacto de palabras que les propinó Sakura.

—¿Qué? ¡No, chicos! —exclamó Seiko horrorizada al ver que ellos empezaban a negarse—. Esta es una buena oportunidad para valorar sus habilidades. Sakura es una kunoichi que se especializa en Taijutsu y ninjutsu médico.

—Sería un bien entrenamiento para ellos —opinó Sasuke desde atrás.

—No lo sé —ellos se mostraron pensativos.

—Oh vamos, acepten chicos —intervino Shin, él también deseaba que aquellos chicos tratarán más a Sasuke—. Si le ganan a Sakura, mañana no habrá entrenamiento.

—¡Aceptamos! —gritaron inmediatamente los chicos maravillados.

Sakura sonrió de lado y miro a Sasuke, éste le devolvió un gesto parecido. Por fin la kunoichi le mostraba una sonrisa, en verdad era un día especial.

—Empecemos entonces.

Sakura se fue acercando al lago y camino sobre el agua, ella estaría en medio esperando a que los chicos la atacarán. Tendrían que concentrarse en mantenerse de pie en el lago y atacarla a la vez. Si que sería difícil para los chicos.

—¡Oye, no dijiste nada de caminar sobre el agua! —gritoneo Akira ofendido.

—No, yo dije: tengamos una batalla. No especifique...

Antes de que pudiera completar la oración, sintió como un par de manos agarraron sus tobillos y fue inesperadamente sumergida al fondo del lago.

—¡Sakura! —exclamó Sasuke preocupado la verla desaparecer entre el agua. E inmediatamente todos se acercaron a la orilla del lago, preocupados.

´/´/´

Cuando Sakura fue sumergida, trago un poco de agua y le dolió su nariz, así que aguanto la respiración. Iba demasiado rápido que le fue imposible defenderse, por lo que, cuando pudo abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta que dos enormes manos con unas horribles garras se clavaron en sus pantorrillas obligándola a gritar y por lo consecuente, el agua se filtró a sus pulmones.

La sangre tinto el agua cristalina de rojo, y vio las burbujas levantarse con el líquido espeso. La vista empezó a nublarse, pero no se rindió. Sacó con dificultad un kunai de su estuche de armas y con precisión lo lanzó a su enemigo.

Un brutal sonido se escuchó distorsionado y las garras liberaron los pies de la pelirrosa, que una vez visto su libertad, empezó a nadar con dificultad a la superficie que estaba muy alto, esa criatura lo había sumergido muchos metros.

Pero antes de avanzar más, noto como su enemigo salía y se mostraba. Era una enorme criatura de dos metros, su piel era cubierta por escamas verdes y su cuerpo era vulpuroso, poseía una cola larga y gruesa. Sus ojos eran de un color amarillo y sus pupilas dilatadas daban a entender quién era el cazador ahí. Aquella criatura nosotros sus dientes en hileras y puntiagudos.

A Sakura no le daban pavor sus dientes, si no la cola.

Antes de siquiera prevenirlo, la criatura agitó su pesada cola hacia ella y sin poder esquivarlo, impacto en su cadera provocándole una herida y una recaída de conciencia.

Empezó ahogarse con el agua y perdió poco a poco la conciencia. Pero antes de cerrar completamente los párpados, vio como una silueta emergía de lo alto y se acercaba a ella, un destello rojo brillo intensamente y un rostro preocupante hizo alusión en su mente.

—Akira...

— _Corre más rápido Sakura._

 _Obligó a su cuerpo balancearse entre los árboles, sus piernas tenían toda clase de raspones al igual que las manos cuyos nudillos se encontraban pelados. No le tomó mucha importancia. Después de todo, era hora de ser libre, y dejar esa horrible jaula en la cual estuvieron encerradas._

 _Sintió que alguien la tomaba de la mano y guiaba por el camino rocoso. Impulsando sus ganas de vivir, de olvidar el dolor y así continuar hacia la salida de su tormentosa vida. Se dirigía a un paraíso sin sufrimiento, una vida plena y sin ser manipulada._

 _Un rostro muy parecido a ella apareció de frente, pero con rasgos más afinados y una cabellera oscura como la noche. Su parentesco eran los ojos: dos grandes gemas que brillan intensamente en un mar de problemas, y que jamás desfallecerían._

 _O eso creyó Sakura hasta ese momento._

 _Akira siempre fue hermosa y fuerte, y por eso pagaba un costo muy elevado por el simple hecho de respirar._

 _Ambas avanzaron a prisa chocando en una barrera invisible que pronto se tornó roja al contacto de sus cuerpos. Se vieron acorraladas en cuestión de segundos por esas perversas y enormes criaturas. No tuvieron de otra más que agotar sus últimas energías y luchar._

 _Sakura contrabajo y podía defenderse, su cuerpo iba a colapsar en cualquier momento, pero no quería rendirse. Estaban tan cerca de la libertad y no se permitiría morir allí._

 _Cuando esquivo un golpe, por inercia volteo a sus espadas para ver cómo iba su hermana. Espero encontrarse con que ella matando a uno de esos lagartos, pero... lo que vio fue sangre, un cuerpo atravesado por una mano escamosa, y un rostro femenino contraído de dolor y sufrimiento._

 _Mirándola a ella, a su hermana menor._

— _¡AKIRA! —el grito que emergió de la garganta de Sakura tocó la tierra, el pasto y las hojas. Fue un dolor profundo y desgarrador que se sintió morir._

 _Akira. Muerta. No existiría. Su hermana siendo atravesada por una mano. En el pecho. Sangre. Ese líquido carmesí. Escurriendo por los brazos y la boca._

 _La Haruno empezó a llorar y corrió hacia su hermana, pero no tardó en dar dos pasos cuando cayó en redondo al suelo. Sus piernas no respondían, llegó a su límite. Su cuerpo pedía un descanso, las ganas de seguir se esfumaron._

 _Vio la sonrisa débil de Akira entre sus lágrimas. Y sus labios moverse sin emitir sonido, pronunciando su nombre._

— _Sakura..._

 _No, no, no. ¿Por a ella le tocó sufrir esa vida? No entendía, ¿que hizo mal? ¿Acaso era el precio por respirar? Ella solo deseaba una vida normal, sin presión de muerte, sin arrebatar vidas a la ligera, sin ser amenazada._

 _Deseaba... ser libre..._

— _Sakura..._

 _¿Qué significa ser libre? Para Sakura había muchas definiciones: morir para ser libre del dolor, del amor, sufrimiento y demás sentimientos. Un animal que está encerrado en su jaula añora por ser libre, salir de ahí para disfrutar de sus propias alas y sentir el viento en sus hermosas plumas._

—Sakura, despierta.

Abrió los ojos de sopetón mientras tosía descontroladamente, su garganta y pecho ardía horrible. Sintió agua en su boca y alguien le ayudó a sentarse para que lo escupiera todo.

—¿Sakura, te sientes mejor?

La aludida intento enfocar su vista al frente mientras trataba de respirar mientras su cuerpo tiritaba. Tosió nuevamente y asintió con la cabeza. ¿Quién le hablaba? Alguien la abrazo y se quedó estática. Cuando recupero consciencia de la situación, se dio cuenta de que era Ayame quien se aferraba a su cuerpo.

Entonces, desplazo su mirada al alrededor y vio a los que estaban ahí antes de ser atacada y, aparte, a Ayame, Naruto, Kiba y Shikamaru. Todos la miraban preocupados a su manera.

—¿Que sucedió? —preguntó con dificultad al mirar más allá y notar que los chicos estaban llorando.

—Se han llevado a Akira —dijo Seiko con la cabeza gacha y temblando de rabia.

Siendo sincera, Sakura no esperaba esa respuesta. Por la impresión, se incorporó con la ayuda de Ayame y notando que las heridas de sus pantorrillas fueron sanadas.

—¿Qué? —dio un pequeño respingo y deshizo el agarre de Ayame para ver a los maestros e interrogarlos.

—Cuando fuiste sumergida, Sasuke fue tras de ti —empezó a explicar Shin, se veía con ligeros raspones en el cuerpo. Al parecer sostuvo una batalla– y mientras eso, dos de esas horripilantes cosas aparecieron de la superficie y empezaron a atacarnos. En un momento de descuido, atraparon a Akira y estuvieron a punto de matarnos, pero llegaron los demás y logramos eliminar a uno... el otro logro escapar con Akira —finalizó con impotencia por no poder salvar a su pequeño alumno.

Inmediatamente Sakura miró a Sasuke quien estaba empapado de pies a cabeza, intentado averiguar qué iba a hacer al respecto, y supo que iría a rescatar al niño. Sus ojos azabaches no mentían.

—¡Todo esto es tu culpa! —grito de pronto Harumi mirando a Sakura con rabia y resentimiento—. ¡¿Tú sabías de ellos los es así?, porque primero fueron detrás de ti y luego atacaron a los niños! ¡Arg, no comprendo como Sasuke-kun confía en ti si expusiste a los niños!

—¡Harumi! —espetó Shin sin poder creer que la mujer culpara Sakura—. No hagas falsas acusaciones. Aún no sabemos qué sucedió realmente.

Por su lado, Sasuke sin quedó pensativo al mirar el lago. Recordó que uno de los lagartos tenía tatuado en su pecho el kanji que representaba el nombre de Tsumibito. ¿Tendrían alguna relación con los Renegados? Y si así era, ¿por qué aparecieron allí, queriendo atacar a Sakura? Él estaba seguro de que esas criaturas iban por ella, sin embargo, no comentó nada al respecto. No quería arma otro problema donde ya lo había.

—Si tu nos hubieras dicho antes que esas cosas iban por ti... –susurró audible Yuuki cerca de Sakura. Ésta enfoco sus ojos en las lágrimas de la chica—... Akira estaría aquí con nosotros... ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!

Sakura no aguanto tanto reclamo por parte de los niños, que se unieron para gritarle que era su culpa. Shin y Seiko trataban de callar a los niños, pero ellos siguieron insistiendo. Sentida, más que con los recuerdos que con ellos, explotó en gritos.

—¡Si, todo esto es mi culpa! ¡Yo fui la culpable de que Akira esté en peligro! —gritó para sorpresa de todos, y más que nada para sus compañeros—. Y si quieres seguir culpándome de todo lo que pase, ¡adelante! Ya he soportado las peores situaciones sin quejarme en lo absoluto —gruñó conteniendo las lágrimas y apretó los labios al mirar específicamente a Yuuki—. Ten por seguro que, cuando rescatemos a Akira, no me volverás a ver jamás en tu vida. Ya veremos a quien culpas de todo lo que te sucede —susurró lo último agarrando su mano derecha y partiendo al bosque a paso apresurado. No quería ver a nadie por el momento porque largaría a llorar.

—Sakura... —susurró Ayame apretando los puños. Se contuvo en tomar a la niña de las soplas y zarandearla. Si no fuese porque Sasuke interceptó su mirada, juraría que lo hubiese hecho.

—Yuuki, este comportamiento es inaceptable —por primera vez en años, los chicos pudieron ver atisbo de enojo en sus rasgos fáciles—. No debiste agredir a Sakura de esa forma.

—¡Hmp! Se lo merece —gruñó Harumi por debajo son contenerse.

—¡Huy! ¡Te castrare hasta más no poder! —vocifero Ayame perdiendo los estribos y queriendo abalanzarse a la mujer, y esta la observó con horror. Afortunadamente, Shikamaru la detuvo con su Jutsu de sombras, pero Ayame era realmente fuerte que le costaba inmovilizarla—. ¡Tú y tú –apunto a Harumi y a Yuuki— son unas arrogantes engreídas sin conciencia! ¡Sakura no tiene la maldita culpa de lo que pasa a su alrededor! ¿Por qué diablos siempre la culpa? ¡¿Es que no comprenden que la condenan más a la oscuridad y a la autodestrucción?! —gritaba intentando zafarse del agarre. Sus nervios estaban destrozados al ver el sufrimiento en los ojos de Sakura y nadie tenía derecho a hacerla sufrir. Y ver como empezaba a derrumbarse nuevamente era horrible.

—Ayame, tranquilízate —ordenó Shikamaru y Sasuke la miró con el Sharingan inmovilizado sus movimientos por completo.

La peli morada agacho la cabeza y su respiración fue pesada tras ser sometida a esa repentina ilusión, sin embargo, no dejó de gruñir hacia Harumi y Yuuki. Y estas se hallaban perplejas.

Por su parte, Sasuke y Naruto intercambiaron miradas de circunstancia. Eran conscientes que lo dicho por Ayame, no tenía que ver en ese asunto. Sino su vida en general.

´/´/´

—Aquí está tu reporte —Tsunade entro a la oficina del Hokage después de tocar, y le entrego un pergamino bien enrollado a Kakashi.

—Pensé que lo tendría ayer —comentó divertido Kakashi sentándose en la silla giratoria y abriendo el pergamino para analizar su contenido.

Tsunade sonrió de lado y agitó su mano restándole importancia.

—Sólo agregue unos detalles —comento tomando asiento en la silla que le ofreció Shizune y apoyo una mano en la mesa—. El líder se llama Izuki Takeshi —dijo a medida que Kakashi leía el contenido del pergamino–. No se sabe nada de su apariencia, pero parece tener una gran influencia en los Renegados, pues acatan sus órdenes. Es información irrelevante si lo ves así, hay que complementarla.

—He escuchado Izuki en algún lado —dijo pensativo el Hokage al seguir desenrollando el pergamino. Había poca información esencial—. Shizune, pide a Shiho abrir la bóveda donde están los documentos de Danzou. De seguro él poseía información de esto.

Shizune salió de la habitación a cumplir la orden.

—Danzo. Él de seguro sabía algo —acertó Tsunade.

—Si. Para llegar al fondo de esto, necesito contar con Shikamaru —Kakashi volvió a enrollar el pergamino dejándolo a un lado—, pero lo mandé a una misión y precisamente tiene que ver con los Renegados.

—Escuche que han estado atacando las aldeas cercanas a Konoha. ¿No plantearán atacarnos? —Tsunade frunció el ceño al llegar a la misma conclusión que Kakashi.

—Según sus patrones, es lo más probable.

Tsunade se quedó pensativa.

—Bueno. No podemos hacer nada hasta que regrese Shikamaru —afirmó la rubia incorporándose de la silla—. Iré al hospital, de seguro es un caos, pero confío que Sakura tiene todo bajo control —sonrió orgullosa de su alumna.

Y Kakashi noto aquello. Se sintió fatal por ser él quien le diera la terrible noticia del cambio de su alumna. Pero serían más duro e impactante si Tsunade lo veía con sus propios ojos y se atormentara porque Sakura no le diera respuestas concretas.

—Hay algo que sucede con Sakura —dijo Kakashi atrayendo la atención de Tsunade.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Le sucedió algo malo? —cuestionó preocupada la Senju.

Kakashi la invito a sentarse, la noticia que le daría la alteraría, eso es seguro.

—Te seré sincero, Tsunade. Sakura ha cambiado —sentenció duramente, pero antes de continuar, la rubia soltó una carcajada.

—Como no va a cambiar si es una mujer hermosa, de seguro tiene muchos pretendientes.

—Creo que no fui especifico —suspiro. Tsunade había tomado la misión un poco antes del ataque de Toneri, por eso no sabía nada referente a la Haruno—. Sakura ha cambiado, no solo físicamente si no mentalmente. Es seria, indiferente, pocas veces le he visto sonreír. Parece una muñeca de trapo: solo se mueve por un propósito que desconocemos. Ya no es la misma de antes.

—¡Imposible! —Tsunade estampó sus manos en el escritorio–. Sakura es una joven alegre y vivaz, ¿cómo puede convertirse de la noche a la mañana en alguien frívolo? ¡No es su naturaleza!

—Es posible, porque ella es así —contestó Kakashi suspirando resignado—. Se ha alejado de todos los de su generación. Hizo un examen ANBU y ahora es líder de un escuadrón. Ya no trabaja más en el hospital.

Pero la rubia se negó a creer tal cosa. Sakura no puede ser así. Esa chica es como luz y esperanza. Su sonrisa jamás desaparece de su rostro por más cruel y dura que fuese la situación. Le apasionaba la medicina pues así podía ayudar a muchos, jamás dejaría de ser una doctora.

El cambio que mencionó Kakashi debió ser consecuencia de algún suceso o desilusión...

—¿Que le hizo ese mocoso Uchiha? —preguntó de forma autoritaria y con una mirada nada grata. Si ese ingrato le había hecho algo a su alumna, lo torturaría de todas las formas posibles que existían.

—Sasuke no le hizo nada. También se sorprendió del enorme cambio de Sakura —aseguró Kakashi a sabiendas que pensaba la antigua Hokage.

—¿Entonces qué sucedió?

—Ese es el problema. Desconocemos totalmente porqué es así. Cada vez que le preguntamos dice que no es necesario que nos preocupemos y evade completamente el tema. Sus respuestas son cortantes e indiferentes.

Tsunade se irritó más.

—¿Con que así es? Muy bien, si no quiere hablar haré que lo haga —espetó frunciendo los labios y con el pecho estrujado ante una imagen desecha de la pelirrosa, de esa chica que la consideraba una hija —la que nunca tuvo— y su completo orgullo.

Tras sentenciarlo, se giró sobre sus talones dispuesta a ir donde se encontraba Sakura.

—No la encontraras en ningún lado —advirtió él sin despegar la vista de la rubia—. Esta en la misión que te mencione de los renegados. Fue en conjunto de Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Naruto, Tenten, Sasuke y Ayame, una nueva Jounin que admití.

Tsunade se dejó caer en la silla y suspiro con cansancio.

—Supongo que tienes un plan, ¿no?

Kakashi sonrió levemente bajo su máscara.

—Cuando Sasuke regreso a la aldea, el consejo ordeno ponerlo bajo vigilancia por unos meses. Ellos aún creen que es un tipo peligroso.

—Tks. Me cuesta admitirlo, pero ese mocoso no haría nada contra la aladea después de saber toda la verdad de Itachi y el clan Uchiha —argumento la rubia de mala gana—. ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Sakura?

—Le otorgue la misión de ser su vigilante. Estar cerca de él le hará recordar sus sentimientos.

—Pero Uchiha no la ama —espetó Tsunade furiosa azotando su mano en la mesa. Sasuke había intentado matar varias veces a su alumna, y era un asunto que no se olvida con tan solo pedir perdón. No. Los hechos estaban de por medio.

—Tsunade —le interrumpió con voz severa y la aludida otorgo el silencio y una mirada oscurecida—. Conozco demasiado bien a mis alumnos. Tanto como para asegurarte que él ya la ha notado como alguien a quien amar.

—No me convence —dijo—. Por más que lo asegures, lo creeré cuando lo vea con mis propios ojos. Asique retírale la misión a Sakura, no la sigas lastimando.

—¿No comprendes? —Kakashi la miro con exasperación—. El problema radica que tal vez es muy tarde para ellos. Sakura no desea saber de Sasuke, pero mantiene sus sentimientos más fuertes que nunca. Y Sasuke no hace nada por temor a salir lastimado. Ambos han sufrido y lo siguen haciendo.

—¿Cómo pretendes que alguien que aun sufre ayude a otra persona en las mismas o peores condiciones?

La pregunta cayó como saco sobre la espalda de Kakashi, quien agrando los ojos y agacho ligeramente la mirada entrecerrada al escritorio. No se había puesto a pensar en eso, estaba segado por las ganas de ayudarlos que no tomo en cuenta una cuestión tan simple y compleja a la vez. ¿Qué tanto estaban lastimados, sufridos y dolidos? ¿O el perdón ya abrazaba su alma y corazón? El remordimiento lo carcomió por dentro y se sintió fatal.

Tsunade lo miró un poco culpable por su reacción.

—Mira Kakashi. Solo deseo saber qué pasa con mi alumna porque descubri algo muy perturbador en mi viaje relacionado con ella —revelo logrando que Kakashi alza sus ojos para enfocarlos en ella—, pero no es seguro. Asique investigare un poco más, pero mientras tanto… Sakura, ella…

Su oración fue interrumpida por el toqueteo de la puerta, Kakashi dio el acceso e inmediatamente ingreso una acalorada Shiho corriendo hacia el escritorio del Hokage.

—¡Hokage-sama! Ha llegado un reporte del equipo a cargo de Shikamaru —Shiho le tendió un pergamino rojo el cual fue recibido por el ojinegro, pero sus ojos se enfocaron en el otro pergamino que traía su asistente—. Oh, y este pergamino es un mensaje de Suna.

Kakashi leyó atentamente el reporte de la misión y sus ojos pasaron entre las líneas admitiendo que la situación en la cual se encontraban era difícil. Rescatar un niño de las manos de los renegados era suicido. Además, que afirmaban tener información importante relacionado con ellos y su organización.

Todo se lo comento a Tsunade quien frunció el ceño los labios y comentaba al respecto del orfanato bajo el cuidado de Sasuke y los niños expuestos al peligro de los renegados.

Después de eso, leyó el mensaje enviado de Suna, y a cada palabra sus ojos se abrían más de lo habitual que llego a alertar a la antigua Hokage y a su asistente.

—¿Sucede algo malo? —cuestionó la Sannin.

—Para nosotros —Kakashi le paso el pergamino mientras hablaba—. Temari, la hermana del Kazekage, envió este reporte.

El reporte afirmaba que Haruno Sakura estuvo en Suna hace un día, cuando realmente se encontraba realizando la misión con los renegados. También que no fue precisamente ella quien estuvo ahí, sino su clon transformado en una kunoichi que todos conocían como Ayarami Samuri, un Jounin. Y tuvo un altercado en pleno día, una presencia encapuchada se acercó a ella y la apuñalo, testigos dicen que la Jounin fue gravemente herida y antes de "morir", su cuerpo cambio radicalmente a la apariencia de Sakura y su clon se esparció en miles de pétalos de cerezos.

Tsunade estaba incrédula.

—¿Cómo se supone que justificaremos esto? El Kazekage puede tomarlo como infiltración y posteriormente traición de Konoha —se alertó Tsunade.

Kakashi estaba visiblemente estresado por la situación, asique le pidió a Tsunade que lo dejara solo para pensar, y después la contactaría para informarle su decisión.

´/´/´

Sasuke caminaba rumbo a la habitación después de abastecerse de armas y cambiar su vestimenta a una seca. Su mirada era una capa gélida y sus pensamientos ocupaban su atención en ese momento.

Después del arranque de ira de Sakura, se reunieron con ella para trazar un plan. Todo fue fríamente calculado y procesado pues Sakura les brindo información sobre esos lagartos que se hacían llamar "Enerugi Yoki" o "Enoki" que eran contenedores de chakra, su larga y gruesa cola absorbía la energía cuando impactaba además de ser venenosa, y su sangre era acido puro. Ah, y la única forma de matarlos era descuartizando sus cuerpos y quemarlos hasta asegurarse que solo quedaran cenizas.

Toda esa información fue bien recibida, pero inquieto a muchos, pues si esa información Sakura la hubiese adquirido en su estancia en ANBU ellos hubieran sabido de antemano la existencia de esas criaturas. Sin duda Sakura ocultaba demasiadas cosas.

Al final solo fueron escogidos a petición de Sakura —quien por supuesto estaba incluida—: Naruto, Kiba, Shin y él. Los demás se quedarían en el orfanato al pendiente de que ninguna de esas repugnantes criaturas se acercase de nuevo.

Sakura aseguro que debería a ver un nido cerca de ahí ya que ellos no atacan a la gente si no fuera porque estuviesen en su territorio. Debería ser eliminado para que los niños no corrieran mayores riesgos a futuro.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos en medio del pasillo antes de que la puerta a su derecha se abriera de sopetón. No le hubiese tomado importancia, si no fuera porque una mano salió del interior tomándolo del poncho y así jalándolo al interior del baño.

Se libero bruscamente del agarre y envió una mirada caladora a Ayame cuando la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas quedando completamente solos. Supo que algo andaba mal desde el momento que vio la mirada seria de Ayame. Esa mujer era vivaz y energética, no portaba esa clase de expresiones.

—Quiero que protejas a Sakura, ante todo —Ayame rompió el silencio y su voz sonó más grave.

El Uchiha no vario de expresión, pero internamente se consterno por la petición de la mujer.

—Ella es fuerte y sabe cuidarse por sí sola —espeto él intentando sacar más información.

De los labios de Ayame afloro una risa escalofriante para cualquiera que no tuviera le mente perturbada, pero Sasuke no entraba en ese concepto.

—Sé que es fuerte… demasiado —susurro intencionalmente audible—. Pero más que nada quiero que la protejas de lo que hará.

—Si tanto lo deseas, ven con nosotros.

—Sakura ha dado una orden y debo acatarla —dijo como si eso fuese lo más normal del mundo—. Mira Sasuke, Sakura estará dispuesta a cambiar su vida con el niño si es necesario… si eso ocurre impídelo a toda costa.

La manera en que hablaba Ayame, el significado que encerraban sus peticiones y en la forma que lo formulaba, dejaban intrigado e inquieto al azabache, y más cuando se habló de su propia vida. Empezó a sospechar de sobremanera que Ayame no era una simple conocida de Sakura y lo colaboro cuando ella siguió hablando.

—Te revelare un secreto —la mujer miro a sus lados como si estuviese verificando de que nadie los viera cuando estaban completamente solos—. Conozco a Sakura desde que ella tenía cuatro años. Pero no creas que éramos dos niñas alegres jugando a la casita. No —negó con la cabeza.

Y Sasuke solo se dedicaba a mirarla en silencio esperando a que prosiguiera, necesitaba saber que tantos secretos encerraban esas dos.

—He tenido esta apariencia y la misma edad por demasiadas décadas, y por eso, tras otras cuestiones, intente matar a Sakura en su momento.

Aquella revelación impacto visiblemente al joven, que parpadeo varias veces y no pudo más que mirarla sin creerlo. Como si ella fuese uno de esos fantasmas que se afirman que no existen.

—Pero ahora Sakura es muy importante para mí, Sasuke, y supongo que para ti igual. Lo sé perfectamente.

Sasuke emitió su monosílabo sin negarlo y eso hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja a Ayame.

—Te la encargo, por favor —se inclinó a él mostrando un profundo respeto y salió de baño dejando a Sasuke con duda al respecto—. Oh, por cierto —antes de cerrar la puerta volvió sobre sus pasos y miro al Uchiha con persuasión—. No te mortifiques por la información, pronto sabrán que tanto oculta Sakura.

Y se fue.

Y Sasuke maldijo entre dientes y marchó del lado contrario de la mujer en busca de sus compañeros. Para ella era fácil decirlo porque no era quien se torturaba en sus pensamientos.

Ya no soportaba tanta intriga, tenía unas enormes ganas de mandar todo al carajo y seguir con su vida. Sin embargo, ¿a quién engañaba? Sakura corría peligro, y por ella seguía ahí, en medio de ese agujero lleno de enigmas.

* * *

 _Continuará…_

 _Sé que dejo mucho en suspenso, y tengo algunas palabras que decir… ¡No me arrepiento de nada! *se larga a correr*_

 _Sakura *llora* ¿Por qué te atormentas tanto? Ella es fuerte y sabrá superar la situación, ¿se logrará ir de Konoha? ¿Qué hará Kakashi? Es seguro que la sancionara sobre su comportamiento. Y Sasuke, ¿Cuánto más podrá soportar la situación?_

 _Todo se ira revelando poco a poco, como la vida de Sakura y Akira -hermana-, ¿Qué pasó realmente?_

 _Bueno, quiero agradecer a los lectores que son pacientes en las actualizaciones, por agregar a favoritos y seguir este fic, a quienes me siguen desde la antigua versión, ¡en verdad muchas gracias, los quiero!_

 _Alela-chan fuera._


	9. (8) Batalla interna

_Gugugu. Sé que está de más pedir disculpas por mi retraso en la actualización, ¡pero buenas noticias! Ya finalice un fic y ahora podre enfocarme en este y "Descendientes del Sol". Por así decirlo, las actualizaciones serán… ¿más constantes?_

 _Bah, sin más, pasen a leer._

* * *

Enoki significa contenedor de alma.

* * *

Disclaimer correspondiente.

* * *

 **NO AL PLAGIO.**

* * *

 _[8]_

 _Batalla interna_

 _._

 _._

 _._

—Espero que nadie muera —susurró Sakura por debajo mientras miraba a los que irían con ella a rescatar al niño—. _Porque estará en mi conciencia_ —pensó lo último con resignación.

Desde el principio pensó ser la única en ir, pero obviamente nadie estaría de acuerdo sin un argumento razonable. Y podría darles un sinfín de ellos revelando su verdadera identidad y no deseaba lo anterior. Así que se ahorró toda explicación y permitió que viniesen con ella.

Apoyo su peso en la otra pierna y cruzo ligeramente los brazos en la espera de Sasuke. Por alguna razón estaba retrasado, y debían partir ahora para volver antes del anochecer. Sus ojos jades inmediatamente captaron la figura del Uchiha emerger desde los arboles con una mirada serena dirigida a ella. Por alguna extraña razón, sintió como si quisiera leerle el pensamiento.

—Ya estamos —murmuró una vez que evaluó a todos con la mirada—. Los guiare hasta la cueva, una vez adentro Kiba nos guiara —miró al susodicho de reojo. Kiba asintió con la cabeza—. Recuerden seguir mis instrucciones si no quieren morir, y por favor, no hagan una estupidez —gruño lo último por debajo. Se lo decía más a ella que a los demás.

—Es una altanera —reclamó Harumi. En su voz se notaba el tinte de resentimiento.

Sakura omitió el comentario hiriente y se precipito al río, los demás no tardaron en seguirle el paso.

El agua estaba endemoniadamente fría y calando en la piel de cada uno de diferentes formas. Resistieron a la idea de regresar a medida que se sumergían hasta el fondo. Seguían a Sakura a una distancia prudente y la joven los guiaba conforme a sus instintos.

Pronto, Sakura vio la entrada de una cueva, totalmente segura de que era ahí, les hizo señas a sus compañeros para que entraran al espació oscuro y procedieron a nadar a ducho lugar. No iban tan rápido para que el oxígeno se acabase, pero tampoco tan lento.

Sakura entrecerró sus ojos una vez dentro de la cueva, junto las cejas al notar una parte del agua tibia, se detuvo cuando llego a ella percatándose de que la salida era nadando hacía arriba. Nuevamente indicó a donde debería seguir y prosiguieron a nadar a la superficie.

Empero, Sasuke que era uno de los último, notó cierta anomalía detrás de ellos, alguien los estaba persiguiendo y no le gusto el pensamiento de batallar en el agua. Advirtió que los demás no se percataron de sus acciones y regreso un poco por donde habían venido.

En la superficie, Sakura fue la primera en sacar la cabeza del agua soltando una exclamación ante el esfuerzo realizado, dando bocazas de aire, nado a la orilla cuando los demás empezaban a llegar de uno por uno.

—El agua está helada —comentó Kiba una vez fuera, se tocó los brazos con insistencia y a su lado, Akamaru se sacudió bruscamente desprendiendo gotas de agua—. ¡Akamaru!

Naruto respiro exhausto cuando toco tierra y se dejó caer en el suelo echando la cabeza hacia atrás respirando agitadamente.

—No pensé que nadar requiriera mucho esfuerzo —se quejó mirando sus ropas empapadas.

—La presión atmosférica hace más pesado el oxígeno los pulmones —explico Sakura a su amigo mientras se soltaba el cabello y lo exprimía para no sentirlo pesado.

—Ah, qué cosa más complicada —replicó rascándose la nuca y se permitió admirar su entorno.

Pero no pudo hacerlo demasiado porque estaba oscuro, a duras y apenas lograba visualizar la silueta de Shin y Kiba cerca de ellos, no notaria a Sakura si no fuese porque estaba alado de él. Entonces se percató de que faltaba alguien.

—¿Y el teme? —preguntó alertado.

Inmediatamente Sakura estrechó los ojos intentando mirar a su alrededor. Shin, al ver que estaba todo oscuro, hizo unos sellos y alzo la cabeza dejando que una pequeña bola de fuego se extendiera sobre ellos alumbrando espontáneamente lugar pero fue tiempo suficiente para intentar localizar al Uchiha, sin embargo, no se encontraba en ningún lugar.

—¿Se habrá quedado en el camino? —temeroso, Naruto se incorporó con la ayuda de su mano y se acercó a la orilla.

—Cuando nos detuvimos un momento en la cueva seguía ahí —aseguro Sakura preocupada por el azabache, más su rostro sereno demostraba todo lo contrario.

Ante cualquier pronóstico, una cabeza azabache salió bruscamente del agua soltando una exclamación de ahogo, y supieron que se trataba de Sasuke al reconocer su chakra, pero lo que les inquieto, fue ver que otras cuatro cabezas se alzaban junto a él.

—¡Sasuke… ¿y Satsuki?! —exclamo aliviado Naruto.

—Ayuden a los niños a salir de aquí —las palabras del azabache los dejo impactados.

Y efectivamente, Yuuki, Daika y Sota eran quienes venían junto al azabache. Sin otra opción, los ayudaron a salir del agua helada y permitieron que se acostaran en el suelo para que pudiera regularizar su respiración errática.

Ahora la pregunta que daba vueltas en la cabeza de los cuatro: ¿Qué hacían ellos ahí?

Sasuke se incorporó lentamente debido a que paso más tiempo bajo el agua, pero nada que le afectase gravemente. Incluso cerro los ojos tratando de regular su respiración. Recordó la sensación de agobio que sintió cuando regreso y vio a los tres niños nadando hacia él con dificultad debido a que no estaba capacitados en recorrer esa distancia aguantando la respiración. Asique Satsuki salió de su cuerpo y ambos les ayudaron a llegar a la superficie.

A su lado, Satsuki se dejó caer de espaldas contra el suelo respirando agitadamente. Le dolían un poco los pulmones debido a su esfuerzo, debido al asma que Sakura aseguraba que padecía, le dificultaba todo lo que se relacionaba con respirar.

Sin perder tiempo, Sakura se plantó frente a los niños con una mirada nada grata.

—¿Qué demonios están haciendo aquí?

—No íbamos a permitir que rescataran a Akira solos —alegó un poco cansada Yuuki, pero la miró de forma desafiante.

—Es injusto que nos excluyan de esta misión. Akira es nuestro amigo y ayudaremos a rescatarlos —sentenció Yota.

—Más que ayuda son estrobo —dijo duramente Sakura—. ¿Por qué creen que los excluimos? Apenas son estudiantes, ni gennins son. Esta misión es catalogada que como clase A, ¿y ustedes pretenden ayudar? ¡apenas y lograron salir del lago con vida! —gruñó lo último desesperada.

Ciertamente la valía un comino saber porque los siguieron, estaba preocupada porque la misión era bastante peligrosa como para llevar a los niños. Tendrían que luchar mientras los protegían, una gran desventaja sin duda. En cualquier caso, también podrían morir, y eso jamás se lo perdonaría si sucedía.

—Estamos al nivel apropiado —alegó Yuuki con resentimiento.

—¿Qué les dije de hacer estupideces? —Sakura se frotó el rostro en son de desesperación.

El hecho de que los niños estuvieran ahí ya era un problema mayor.

—Chicos, debieron quedarse en el orfanato. Su vida corre riesgo —Shin los miro con desaprobación. Pero los niños seguían estando orgullosos de su hazaña a costa de la desesperación de Sakura.

—¿No podrían regresar? —preguntó Kiba a Sakura.

—No —está vez intervino Sasuke acercándose al círculo que se había formado alrededor de los niños. Su mirada bajo a ellos y frunció ligeramente el entrecejo—. Su acto fue demasiado imprudente, ¿no pensaron en la preocupación que sienten las maestras al no saber de ustedes?

Ante su cuestionamiento, los niños dudaron un poco en mantenerse firmes, sus palabas calaron un poco en sus mentes que comenzaron a doblegarse.

—En todo caso no podrán regresar —aseguró ladeando el rostro al lago—. No soportarían nadar sin ayuda. Nosotros debemos continuar y dudo que Satsuki pueda acompañarlos —volteo a ver a la pelinegra que yacía sentada en el suelo.

La mujer negó con la cabeza, no se encontraba en condiciones. Agradeció a Sakura que se acercó a ella atendiéndole su fatiga. Después de terminar su labor, Sakura se incorporó soltando un gruñido de enojo.

—Que quede claro una cosa: no sean imprudentes. De lo contrario terminaran como los de allá —sin previo aviso, Sakura señalo a un punto en específico y todos se atrevieron a voltear.

Los niños se arrepintieron de haberlo hecho, puesto que se toparon con una de las imágenes más horribles de su vida. Incluso giraron tan rápido la cabeza evitando gritar de miedo y temor.

Por otro lado, los Shinobis supieron que, sin dudar, los Enoki habían pasado por esa zona. El cuerpo en proceso de putrefacción que permanecía entre las sombras era una clara muestra de ello.

´/´/´

Caminaban precavidos por el túnel que encontraron entre la oscuridad, alumbrando ligeramente por la antorcha que Kiba agarraba con fuerza mientras dirigía al grupo, seguía al aroma de Akira con precisión hasta que otro peculiar llegó a sus fosas nasales.

—¿Olfateaste algo irregular? —preguntó Sasuke al verlo detenerse. Iba justo detrás de él junto a Sakura.

Kiba asintió con el ceño fruncido.

—Esperen aquí —ordenó Sakura mirando de soslayo a Shin, por detrás le seguían los niños seguidos de Naruto y Satsuki, la última sostenía otra antorcha.

A paso moderado, los tres fueron acercándose a lo que parecía ser el final del túnel. Se detuvieron a unos escasos metros de la salida y apreciaron lo que tenían enfrente.

Al parecer se encontraban varados en lo alto, pues había una superficie más baja donde estaba repletos de esas las criaturas repugnantes. Una ventaja era que dormían profundamente y distribuidos en diferentes lugares. Algunos acurrucados en los nidos dando calor a sus huevos, y otros en el suelo sin nada en particular. Además de eso, había una gran y profunda grieta que los separaba de ellos, y a juzgar por el sonido del agua y no ver más que oscuridad, era un poco profunda.

—Maldición, la salida está del otro lado —susurró Sasuke al ser el primero de analizar la situación y buscar una salida.

Kiba y Sakura viraron su rostro en busca de la salida, y efectivamente Sasuke tenía razón. Para llegar a ella tendrían que pasar entre las criaturas que eran lo opuesto a amistosos. Desprendían aires de muerte, y su panorama era tétrico debido a los huesos regados en la zona, sea de animal o persona, es algo inaudito.

Regresaron con las mismas e informaron a los demás sobre la situación.

—¿No hay otro camino? —sugirió Satsuki.

—No. Es la única manera —Sakura negó con la cabeza recordando que no había más pasadizos—. Si deseamos pasar al otro extremo será entre los lagartos.

—Es un suicidio, ¿acaso planeas matarnos? —reclamó Yuuki con las manos en la cintura.

La Haruno la ignoro olímpicamente, no tenía ánimos de contestarle.

—Iremos en este orden: Sasuke, Kiba y yo, iremos al frente, luego los niños y por último Shin, Satsuki y Naruto —dijo Sakura no aceptando replicas por parte de los niños—. Pasaremos entre ellos sin hacer ningún solo ruido…, el que lo haga morirá —espetó frívolamente la ver la mirada desafiante de Yuuki, con eso apaciguo un momento su altanería.

—… en caso de una batalla, Shin y Kiba serán los encargados de proteger a los niños, los demás despejen el camino —termino de dar las órdenes Sasuke y se acomodaron como Sakura lo indicó.

Empezaron por avanzar con cautela hasta la orilla, cuidadosos de no hacer mucho ruido, un paso en falso y todos morirían. Saltaron con cautela sin hacer ningún solo ruido, pero el verdadero desafío apenas comenzaba. Se desplazaron entre las rocas sobresalientes del suelo con parsimonia que desespero un momento a los niños, especialmente a Yuuki.

—Caminemos a prisa —sugirió Yuuki e inmediatamente sintió la mano de Sakura cubrir su boca que formuló sin voz la palabra "Cállate".

A costa de ello, el lagarto próximo a ellos se movió ligeramente en su lugar alertando a los ninjas, tensaron sus cuerpos en la espera de una batalla, empero, el Enoki solamente se acomodó de posición y siguió durmiendo.

Respiraron un tanto tranquilos, pero ninguno se percató que, en ese momento, un par de presencias se acercaban del otro lado justamente a donde ellos iban. Si no hubiesen hablando, de seguro serian descubiertos.

—Tenemos que matarla —la voz rasposa emergió de la oscuridad.

Alertados, Shin y Kiba lanzaron las antorchas a la grieta, y Sakura les ordenó con señas que se dispersaran para ocultarse del enemigo.

Naruto se lanzó a un nido sin lagarto, casi aplastaba algunos huevos así que se fue de lado. Y sintió una pequeña mordida en un dedo que hizo gruñir entre dientes. Levanto la mano para encontrarse con un pequeño lagarto mordiéndole el dedo, sus ojos eran grandes y de color azul.

—Shh... —Naruto le tapó el hocico y el pequeño Enoki asintió efusivamente haciendo sonreír de forma nerviosa al rubio.

Por otro lado, Shin jaló a los pequeños en compañía de Satsuki posicionándose detrás de un gran lagarto que dormía profundamente; Kiba igualmente se lanzó a un nido, pero completamente vacío, asique Akamaru no tuvo problemas con ello; y finalmente Sasuke se llevó consigo a Sakura y Yuuki, se escondieron detrás de una gran roca en la espera de no ser descubiertos.

De la oscuridad emergieron dos Enokis hablando entre sí, uno de los dos poseía una enorme cicatriz en el torso, era el kanji de Tsumibito.

—Esa mujer es muy escurridiza, ¿Cómo planeas hacerlo? —preguntó la criatura sin cicatriz.

—Un plan de contención.

—Recuerda que no funciono. Nadie ha dado con su cuerpo original. Ni Hachiro-sama, apenas y logró matar el último clon de Suna.

El dato interesante para Sakura le hizo entrecerró los ojos. Ahora sabía quién mato su ultimo clon. Ese malnacido de Hachiro la había traicionado incontables veces y no la dejaba en paz. Era igual que el padre. _De tal palo, tal astilla._

Por otro lado, Sasuke y Naruto prestaban atención a la conversación dada entre las dos criaturas. Pase a que tenían ligeras sospechas que estaban relacionados con Sakura, necesitaban información y pruebas para respaldar sus palabras. El saber que eran criaturas inteligentes los hacía más peligrosos.

—Pero nosotros logramos matar a Akira.

La mención del nombre causo varias reacciones diferentes: Sakura sonrió con ironía y amargura recordando ese acontecimiento, ciertamente esas criaturas hirieron a muerte a su hermana, pero quien termino con su vida fue el maldito de Takeshi; también logro sobresaltar a los niños, pues pensaron de que se trataba de su compañero, especialmente a Yuuki que emitió un jadeo involuntario.

Instantáneamente los dos lagartos se detuvieron en seco y callaron de su plática.

Sasuke notó aquello y su rostro se tornó precavido, escucho como Sakura suspiraba con pesadez y miraba a Yuuki con reprensión.

Alertado, Naruto alzó la cabeza para observar con horror como los lagartos se miraban entre sí y empezaban a caminar donde se encontraban Shin con Satsuki y los niños. Claramente los dos ninjas se percataron del peligro que se avecinaba y se prepararon para pelear.

—Maldición —susurró Sakura inhalando fuertemente. Si los lagartos descubrían a los niños, todos morirían ahí mismo—. Saca a todos de aquí, Sasuke —dijo con voz de terciopelo.

Su orden no fue tomada por Sasuke porque él la miró repentinamente con seriedad. Recordó la petición de Ayame, sin duda Sakura haría algo temerario.

—No lo hagas.

Yuuki no entendió por qué Sasuke apretó su mandíbula acompañado de esas palabras, o la negación solemne de Sakura por obedecerlo.

—Alguien tiene que hacerlo —respondió con ella y a Sasuke le pareció percibir un tono de resignación en su voz.

Inmediatamente Sakura salió disparada a espaldas de los dos enemigos que se encontraban a escasos metros de los niños, en el trascurso, sacó la espada que traía consigo y trazó un brutal arco ingiriéndole una herida en la espalda de los Enokis para atraer su atención.

Éstos rugieron ante el inesperado ataque y se enfrentaron cara a cara con ella.

—Tú… —gruño furiosamente el de la cicatriz apretando sus manos con garras.

—Aquí estoy criatura repugnante —le retó la pelirrosa retrocediendo unos pasos con su mirada jade oscurecida—. Mátame si puedes.

No esperaron ningún segundo más y se abalanzaron a la Haruno sacando en juego sus apreciadas garras. Intentaron aniquilarla con ellas, pero como esperaban, Sakura los esquivo con facilidad y se escurrió de sus manos.

Cuando Sakura retuvo a los lagartos, Satsuki y compañía se apartaron del lugar procediendo con lo ordenado con anterioridad. Se dirigieron a la salida no sin antes apreciar como los demás lagartos se levantaban de sus lugares, pensaron que iban a luchar con ellos, pero para su sorpresa, empezaron a lanzarse a la enorme grieta. Solo unos cuantos permanecieron ahí con los ojos puestos en la Haruno.

Y Sasuke fue visto cuando intento llevar a Yuuki con los demás, puesto que ayudaría a la Haruno y la niña podría salir herida. Un lagarto apareció repentinamente alado de él agitando furiosamente su cola.

Magistralmente esquivo el golpe y saco la katana cortando parte de esta, un rugido profirió de la garganta de su adversario ante el dolor experimentado. Entonces, el ninja procedió en retroceder y llevarse consigo a Yuuki, su prioridad era la vida de la niña.

Justo llegó a donde Naruto salía del agujero para ayudar a Sakura, pues se veía en aprietos al luchar con tres lagartos, había estado esquivando los golpes y agitando la espada en busca de herirlos.

—Llévate a Yuuki —le pidió a su amigo. Jalo a la niña hasta Naruto.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó Naruto empujándolos repentinamente, puesto que un lagarto se percató de su presencia y agito rápidamente su cola hacia ellos con el fin de absorber su chakra.

El rubio apretó los dientes al ver que los ojos del Enoki se posicionaron en él, y empezó una batalla entre los dos.

La brusca acción hizo que Yuuki perdiese inesperadamente el equilibrio y rodara por el suelo hasta quedar demasiado lejos del alcance de Sasuke. Éste de igual manera se cayó, pero se reincorporo en el proceso, la agilidad mostraba gala como el ninja que era. Pronto se percató que un golpe fue directo a su dirección y sus ojos captaron a un lagarto cerca de él, y más allá, una cabellera rosada que se movía de un lado a otro.

Sus ojos se activaron a su línea sucesora prediciendo los movimientos de su adversario, los esquivo con facilidad y la katana hizo presencia rebanándole el cuello. No lo mató porque le daría tiempo para ayudar a Sakura. Pero no contó con que otro lagarto se dirigiera a él con las mismas intenciones.

Cerca de ahí, Sakura se descuidó un momento y la cola de un lagarto le rozó un poco su cadera, inmediatamente sintió una disminución pequeña de chakra y el dolor en dicha zona. Apretando los dientes, retrocedió unos pasos respirando agitadamente. Se veían golpes en su rostro y brazos, al igual que su labio inferior ligeramente partido.

Nuevamente agito la espada, pero esta vez la mano con garras le dio un manotazo obligándola a soltar el arma y le propino un golpe en el estomagó que le hizo sacar el aire.

—¡Ah! —el gritó infantil llegó a sus oídos y viró su visión a la orilla de la grieta, donde Yuuki estaba de pie cerca de caer y miraba atemorizada como un Enoki se acercaba a ella sacando su lengua, la iba a matar.

Maldiciendo a todo pulmón, Sakura esquivo con dificultad a sus tres adversarios y corrió hasta donde se encontraba Yuuki, ¿no se suponía que Sasuke estaba con ella? No le dio espacio a esas cuestiones cuando llegó a la niña y la abrazo poniendo su espalda como escudo debido a que el lagarto había agitado su cola a ellas.

Todo paso rápido. Sakura estaba preparada para recibir el dolor, pero no sintió absolutamente nada. Aturdida, abrió los ojos y volteo sobre su hombro quedando impactada por ver la espalda de azabache frete a ella.

Sasuke había utilizado su técnica de sustitución después de emplear el Amaterasu en sus enemigos, justamente evito que Sakura tuviera una herida mayor, pero él obtuvo una en el hombro derecho. Cuando pensó tener cierta ventaja, vio a un puñado de lagartos acercarse velozmente a ellos.

—Nos acorralaron —avisó Sasuke entre dientes dándose cuenta de que, si retrocedían, caerían al fondo. Pudo observar más lejos donde Naruto luchaba con unos cuantos lagartos ayudado de sus clones de sombras, y los demás protegían a los niños en la entrada.

—Saltemos —aconsejo Sakura mirando el fondo de la grieta.

—¡¿Estás loca?! —grito asustada Yuuki.

—Es la única alternativa —replico Sakura con seriedad.

Sin previo aviso, Sasuke abrazó inesperadamente a Sakura alertándola de sus movimientos, pronto sintió como la empujaba al vacío y el grito desesperado de Yuuki no se hizo esperar.

Mientras caían, Sasuke activo el cuerpo del Susano'o para protegerlas. Las manos esqueléticas salieron junto con la cabeza sacando el enorme arco como arma defensiva, pues los lagartos incluso saltaron esperando atacarlos en el agua, pero Sasuke conocía esa desventaja y acabaría con ellos antes de impactar.

Una flecha tras otra fue disparada del arco dando en el blanco, los lagartos fueron rodeados por las llamas del Amaterasu cuando fueron impactados por tal técnica. Envueltos en desesperación, la vida abandonaba sus cuerpos a medida que caían en picada.

Sakura mantuvo los ojos abiertos en todo momento, observando la aniquilación de sus adversarios. Lo que le preocupaba era cuando iban a impactar, pues Sasuke estaba tan absorto en matar a las criaturas que dejo de lado ese detalle. Con horror, observo el agua inducido por una feroz corriente, a casi tres metros bajo de su cuerpo.

No le dio tiempo de avisar, solo sintió su cuerpo impactar de una manera dolorosa, poco a poco fueron hundiéndose debido a que el cuerpo esquelético seguía rodeándolos, pero Sasuke no tardo en hacer retroceder a su guerrero morado por lo que fueron libres.

Nadando a la superficie, saco su cabellera rosada, como pudo, logro mantener su cuerpo a flote pase a que nadaba contracorriente y de por si era feroz; e inmediatamente busco a Sasuke y Yuuki esperando que no se hubiesen ahogado.

—¡Sakura! —el grito de Sasuke a su derecha atrajo su atención y descubrió que nadaba hacia ella con una Yuuki inconsciente.

Aliviada, la kunoichi le dio alcance notando cierta irregularidad en la respiración del azabache.

—Sasuke…

—Nademos a la orilla —le interrumpió en voz alta por encima del sonido del agua. A ella no le quedo de otras más que asentir con la cabeza y nadaron rápidamente a la orilla.

Sakura fue la primera en salir y ayudo a Sasuke con Yuuki, la tendió en el suelo percatándose de que su respiración era nula, pero seguía con vida, su débil pulso no mentía.

Sin esperar más tiempo, posicionó sus manos entrelazadas sobre el pecho de la niña dando compresiones, posteriormente realizo respiración boca a boca y siguió el procedimiento dos veces más hasta que Yuuki tosió bruscamente sacando el agua de sus pulmones.

Le ayudo a sentarse y le frotó la espalda. La niña intentaba regularizar su respiración.

—Saca el agua que sientas y respira despacio —le indicó serena. Supo que la peliblanca estaba asustada, su cuerpo temblando de una forma irracional la dejaba en evidencia.

Recordó entonces a Sasuke y giro su rostro en busca de un indicio, pronto lo encontró casi cerca de ellas, sentado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados. Sus ojos jades captaron la mancha oscura en el brazo derecho y supo que estaba herido.

Dejo a Yuuki tras brindarle consuelo y se acercó a Sasuke preguntándole como se encontraba.

—Pasable —gruñó él. Cuando la verdad es que sentía cierta disminución de chakra en su cuerpo.

Sakura suspiró entre dientes y se dejó caer a su lado pidiéndole que se quitara la camisa. Y Sasuke obedeció tras una mirada serena.

—¿Cómo te hiciste la herida del hombro? —cuestionó con sospecha mientras sacaba la bolsa de plástico donde tenía guardado sus herramientas médicas.

—La cola de un Enoki me rozó —respondió parcamente sin percatarse de las consecuencias.

Sakura dejo de hacer toda acción y sus manos se contrajeron en puños. ¿Qué Sasuke había sido herido por la cola de los lagartos? ¡Les advirtió que por nada del mundo se dejaran lastimar por esas cosas! Solo rezaba para que haya sido uno sin la cicatriz de Tsumibito. Porqué si no, el lagarto tendría cierta ventaja.

—¿Por qué no lo evitaste? —gruñó de repente Sakura agarrando con la guardia baja al azabache.

—¿Será por qué cambie de lugares cuando uno cuando iban a golpearte? —su mueca irónica salió de sus labios sin permiso colmando los nervios de la Haruno.

—Hubieras dejado que pasará, ¿no sabías que su piel es venenosa?

—O tal vez se te olvido mencionarlo —las palabras de Sasuke asomaban un toque de enojo.

—Dije todo lo que sabía —espetó secamente ella.

—Lo que sabías —repitió duramente el Uchiha entrecerrando sus ojos y acercó su rostro al ella provocando un espasmo en la Haruno por su repentina acción. Los ojos jades se abrieron de par en par tratando de mantenerse serena—. Esto me lleva a pensar, ¿Qué tanto sabes? Estoy seguro más de lo que dices.

Ahora Sakura fue agarrada con la guardia baja. Su mente quedó en blanco sin saber exactamente que decir y no pudo emitir palabras en su defensa. ¿Qué decirle? ¿Qué era una de las involucradas a fondo con Tsumibito? Primero muerta.

—En cualquier caso, no debería interesarte —terminó por decir la joven ladeando el rostro evitando verlo.

—No debería, pero ocurre.

Silencio. No hubo más que un silencio lúgubre entre los dos, incluso Yuuki para se había acercado para saber cómo estaban, pero ante la tensión decidió no emitir palabra alguna.

Y la mente de Sakura era un torbellino de emociones encontradas, ente la creencia que podría interesarle a Sasuke un aspecto tan significativo de su vida, que le interesaba lo que pasara con ella, porque… _la quería_. Pero… no se dejó hacer ilusiones, a él no le importaba ella. Era un hombre que no se interesaba en muchas cosas porque tenía prioridades muy claras, y estaba segura de que su vida no era una de ellas.

—¿Por qué tanta insistencia, Sasuke? —murmuró derrotada la Haruno al borde del colapso mental esperando una respuesta satisfactoria.

Sasuke, armado de valor y con la mente fría, se acercó un poco más a ella, tan cerca que podía sentir la respiración de Sakura sobre su rostro. Y contestó:

—Porque me interesa todo lo que sucede contigo, Sakura.

Simples palabras que llegaron en un impacto brutal el pecho de la joven kunoichi, estática, parpadeo varias veces tratando de asimilar el golpe mental recibido. Se alejó de Sasuke llevándose una mano en puño a su pecho y desvió el rostro entristecido.

—Comprende algo, Sasuke. No debes interesarte en mí, no soy quien parezco y estoy destrozada por dentro —sonrió con amargura al mirarlo—. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte si tú también estas destrozado? Las cosas no funcionan así, y es mejor que no insistas más.

Pero Sasuke la ignoro vilmente como si sus palabras fueran vacías y Sakura lo supo ante la especie de mueca de irritación que compuso él.

—Oye —Yuuki interrumpió abruptamente su "charla" —. ¿No deberías de curar a tío Sasuke en vez de discutir con él?

Resignada, Sakura se acercó nuevamente a Sasuke y procedió a desinfectar la herida y vendarla en silencio, tampoco él se esforzó por decir algo, simplemente permanecieron con la boca cerrada pase a su cercanía.

Después de inyectarle el antídoto y ventarle correctamente el hombro, Sakura empezó a sentir la molestia de la herida en su cintura. Asique cuando termino con Sasuke, se quitó su blusa para tratar su herida. Agradeció internamente estar utilizando su top negro en vez de vendas, ahora sentía ligera vergüenza el saber que Sasuke podría verla.

Empero, el Uchiha aviso con voz serena que buscaría alguna salida mientras se curaba, y partió entre la oscuridad con el Sharingan activado.

En el camino, la mente de Sasuke eran pensamientos concretos, sabía lo que deseaba: información para ayudarla. Aceptaba que estaba interesado en Sakura, incluso confesaba en su mente que la quería. Era consciente de que intentaba averiguar qué está pasando con ella, independientemente si Sakura regresaba a ser aquella mujer de sonrisa radiante o no, ¿estaba dispuesto a caer en picada junto a ella?

Irónicamente pensó si la sensación de vacío que sentía en su pecho era lo que experimentaba Sakura cada vez que le decía que era una molestia. ¿Tanto rechazó? Aun no cabía en su mente que Sakura se negara a estar a su lado, su lado altanero le recordaba que ella estaba enamorada de él. Entonces, ¿Qué cambio?

Ella. Todo de ella.

Cuando hubo encontrado una salida, regreso con Sakura y Yuuki avisándoles que era momento de partir.

Por un segundo las miradas de ambos jóvenes se conectaron y siguieron sus caminos, no era momento para entablar una conversación profunda. Estaban en medio de una misión.

´/´/´

La otra mitad del grupo se resignó en ir tras los demás cuando cayeron por la profunda grieta. Armados de valor y confianza, siguieron el camino esperanzados en que Sasuke y Sakura hallarían la forma de llegar a ellos, o ellos encontrarían una forma de buscarlos. Lo que ocurriera primero mientras Satsuki no desapareciera, porque quería decir que seguían con vida.

Mientras caminaban por una extensa cueva, Naruto profirió un sonoro grito de frustración.

—¡Llevamos mucho tiempo caminando y no encontramos la salida! —exclamó frustrado golpeando la pared a su lado. Ante su acción, la pared rocosa empezó a agrietarse rápidamente y cayó al suelo en una ligera capa de humo.

Naruto permaneció en su lugar mirando el acontecimiento con un ligero puchero de sorpresa y admiración. Pronto sonrió socarrón y se miró las uñas con superioridad.

—Aprendan del maestro chicos —dijo arrogante a los niños que lo miraban con admiración.

Satsuki y Shin se asomaron por el hueco que se revelo tras la caída de la pared y notaron una pequeña luz al final del camino. Kiba se adelantó unos pasos olfateando al aire.

—Huele a… cadáveres —murmuró lo último para los dos ninjas a sus lados.

—¿Vamos por aquí? —inquirió Shin mirando a Satsuki. Tenía cierta confianza en ella pues la conocía a la par de Sasuke.

—Es mejor que seguir a siegas —aceptó Satsuki asintiendo con la cabeza y miró a Naruto—. Kiba y tú vayan al frente, Shin y yo detrás de los niños.

—Andando entonces dattebayo —el rostro de Naruto se tornó serio y se adentró al agujero junto a Kiba.

Caminaron varios metros con precaución alertándose por cada sonido, desde el poco aire que circulaba en el interior, hasta las gotas de agua que caían de arriba y se diluían en el suelo. Finalmente llegaron a la luz descubriendo un espacio extenso donde se filtraba desde arriba la luz del atardecer.

—¡Ahí está Akira! —alertó Kiba a todos.

Y efectivamente, el niño de cabellos negros y ojos azules permanecía en medio de una gran jaula, con las piernas contra su pecho y escondiendo su mirada en estas. Pero tras el grito de Kiba, alzó rápidamente la cabeza descubriendo que sus amigos y compañía se acercaban a él corriendo.

Sonrió feliz al verse salvado, pero su mueca se transformó en horror cuando notó que Naruto iba a tocar los barrotes.

—¡No toque la jaula! —advirtió en grito, pero fue muy tarde para el Uzumaki, pues ante todo pronóstico, Naruto se aferró a los barrotes recibiendo una descarga eléctrica.

Naruto exclamó un chillido agudo soltando los barrotes, dio tres pasos en reversa y finalmente cayó de espaldas al suelo balbuceando incoherencias.

—¿Estás bien Naruto? —Satsuki corrió a su lado mirándolo preocupada. El rubio parecía un mendigo por lo negro que estaba y el humo saliendo de su cabeza.

—Como nuevo —aseguró apenas Naruto alzando un momento su cabeza y pulgar arriba, pero su nuca volvió al suelo y sus ojos se mostraron desorientados.

´/´/´

En uno de los infinitos túneles, Sakura, Sasuke y Yuuki caminaban sin rumbo; se encontraban en intersecciones cada diez metros que ya no sabían a donde ir. A lo que los llevó a cuestionarse que debían hacer y que estaban haciendo. Pues ir de un lugar a otro sin salida no era nada agradable, sobre todo contando el hecho de que las paredes estaban húmedas y desprendían un olor nauseabundo.

Cuando llegaron a otra intersección Yuuki exclamó frustrada:

—¡Ya me harté de tantos caminos!

—No recordaba que estas guaridas fuesen así —murmuró Sakura inaudible, se llevó una mano a su barbilla mirando los tres caminos frente a ellos.

La situación puso a pensar a Sasuke, el estar dando vueltas en el mismo lugar no le resultaba normal, e inmediatamente pensó que se podría tratar de un posible genjutsu. No espero cuestionamientos y activo el Sharingan; no supo si sentirse aliviado o frustrado de que su teoría no fuese acertada.

—No se trata de alguna ilusión —dijo Sasuke desactivando sus ojos.

—Los lagartos poseen una memoria increíble. Me imagino que utilizan eso para recordar a donde les lleva cada túnel que cruzan —remoto Sakura con pesadez frotándose el rostro. El tiempo corría y tarde o temprano sus enemigos los encontrarían.

Sasuke dirigió su mirada al segundo túnel escuchando ligeras pisadas, los músculos se tensaron y preparo su cuerpo para una posible batalla. Esperaba de todo, menos encontrarse con ciertas personas que conocía bien.

—Hazte a un lado cara de pez, merezco ir adelante porque detecto el chakra —una voz femenina resonó entre las paredes, se notaba molesta por el tono irritante que utilizo.

—Oh, perdóneme mi ofensa. Pase usted perra rastreadora de chakra —respondió condesciende una voz masculina con un deje de burla—. Déjeme obsequiarle este hermoso collar para que no se pierda.

—¡Haré de tus dientes un collar si no te callas!

—Y yo una escoba con ese horrendo cabello tuyo.

Entre la oscuridad del túnel emergieron tres figuras. Suigetsu y Karin venían al frente retándose con la mirada cual perro y gato en una batalla común. Por detrás, Juugo caminaba impasible ante la discusión hablando con un pequeño murciélago, ignoraba por su bien, la pelea entre esos dos.

Inmediatamente Sakura los reconoció: era Taka, el equipo que previamente Sasuke reclutó. Conocía especialmente a la joven de lentes, aquella mujer que Sasuke casi mató.

En humor, pensó que deberían fundar un grupo de "mujeres casi asesinadas por Uchiha Sasuke", pero recordó que ya había perdonado sus ofensas y acciones en el pasado y la idea se fue tan pronto como llegó a su mente. Ya sería con otra cosa.

—Eres un idiota escandaloso con problemas mentales —acusó irritada Karin.

—Por lo menos soy guapo, cosa que tú ni siquiera eres —Suigetsu se detuvo y la miró expectante—. ¿Te has mirado al espejo y preguntado por qué pareces una bruja embustera? —sonrió de lado antes de volver su cabeza en liquido al prevenir el tremendo golpe que le propino su compañera.

—¡Te mataré algún día!

—¡Ja! Quien ríe a lo último lo hace mejor —se mofo el albino cuando su cabeza regreso a la normalidad.

—Basta, Suigetsu, Karin —detuvo la pelea Sasuke tras mirar sin interés su "charla".

Al parecer ambos no se habían percatado de la presencia de los tres, asique giraron sus rostros impresionados de ver a su antiguo jefe frente a ellos.

—Cuanto tiempo sin vernos —la cabeza de Suigetsu sonrió socarrón mostrando su hilera de dientes puntuados, acción que puso la piel de gallina a Yuuki.

—Sasuke-san —Juugo lo saludo con una ligera inclinación y Sasuke correspondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Es una sorpresa encontrarte aquí Sasuke-kun —Karin se ajustó los lentes y sonrió ligeramente. Reparó por la presencia de Sakura y quedo más sorprendida—. ¿Haruno Sakura?

—Karin, ¿verdad? —saludó la Haruno con un asentimiento de cabeza.

La Uzumaki le devolvió el saludo tan parco que le dio y se cuestionó un segundo porque el chakra de Sakura poseía cierta regularización, era como tener tres diferentes de energía dentro de su cuerpo. Uno más oscuro que el otro. Ella recordaba que su chakra era parecido al de Naruto: cálido y paz, no perturbador y oscuro.

—Y bien, ¿Qué hacen en este asqueroso agujero? —inquirió curioso el albino.

—Una misión de rescate —respondió indiferente el Uchiha, y con la mirada le devolvió la pregunta.

—Orochimaru-sama descubrió alguna especie de lagarto mutante y quiere investigarlos, nos envió para llevarle uno —Karin mostro una mueca de desagrado.

Sakura sonrió con un deje de ironía, ¿Orochimaru? Si podía acceder a un millón de ellos cuando quisiera, ¿por qué razón enviaría a sus subordinados a capturar a uno?

—Hemos dado vueltas desde la mañana y no encontramos alguna salida. Nos topamos con algunos en el camino, pero no pudimos capturarlos —comentó Karin al mirar a su alrededor.

—Estos caminos parecen un laberinto —dijo Sakura.

—Con razón, el aire tétrico y espeluznante me recordó a las guaridas de Orochimaru-sama —Suigetsu se abrazó y encogió en su lugar mirando a los lados—. No me sorprendería si hubiera pasadizos secretos —y se arrimó a Juugo buscando protección.

 _Pasadizos secretos…_ La mente de Sakura empezó a procesar la información y haciéndole recordar ciertos detalles de los lagartos que creía olvidados en su mente.

Sin aviso empezó a golpear las paredes de su alrededor ganándose miradas extrañadas de todos.

—¿Qué buscas? —le cuestionó Sasuke.

—Estas criaturas, como todo clan, poseen un jefe. Y cuando traen una presa y tiene prisa, revelan unos de los caminos ocultos en las paredes, todos ellos dan al centro donde se concentran las victimas —informó mientras se movía en el lugar—. Si revelamos alguno de ellos saldremos de este laberinto.

—Yo quiero salir de este asqueroso laberinto, asique te ayudo preciosa —Suigetsu se posiciono del lado contrario y empezó a dar golpes en la pared.

Karin se encogió de hombros y procedió a imitar la acción de Sakura; Juugo y Yuuki se quedaron en su lugar observando a su alrededor y Sasuke se unió a la búsqueda tras pensarlo un poco.

Unos minutos después de golpear la pared, Karin fue quien encontró un pasadizo.

—¡Aquí está! —exclamó victoriosa alejándose un poco del punto.

Juugo se acercó a su lado alzando su mano transformada y sin reparo alguno la estampó en la pared sin imaginar lo que sucedería a continuación.

Cuando la pared cayó en finas piedras, un enorme lagarto salió disparado a Juugo con intenciones homicidas, afortunadamente el hombre logró poner sus manos en forma de defensa y terminó entre la otra pared y el Enoki.

—¡¿Un lagarto?! —alterado, Suigetsu intento sacar su espada, pero el lugar era tan reducido que apenas y cabían todos—. ¡Debiste detectarlo maldita perra! —acusó a Karin.

—¡Juró que no sentí su chakra! —se excusó la pelirroja enojada.

Ajenos a la discusión, Juugo agitó sus brazos quitándose de encima a la criatura, que inmediatamente se giró sobre su cuerpo y agito su cola.

—¡Al suelo!

Todos obedecieron rápidamente la orden de la pelirrosa tomando en cuenta el espacio, no les dio mucho tiempo de moverse cuando la cola atrapo a Yuuki enrollándola en su cuerpo.

El grito de Yuuki llegó a oídos de todos, el dolor en su lamentó los alertó a medida que se alejaban. El lagarto había emprendido huida.

—¡Karin! —clamó el Uchiha incorporándose.

—¡Síganme! —Karin corrió hacía el túnel por donde se había ido el lagarto, los demás la siguieron sin rechistar.

Pronto, pudieron visualizar al Enoki con Yuuki inconsciente enrollada en su larga y asquerosa cola, recorrer el camino a una velocidad impresionante. Se abstuvieron de atacarlo debido a que podrían lastimar a la niña.

De pronto, el lagarto llegó a un punto oscuro donde desapareció de su vista dejándolos intrigados, sobre todo a Karin pues sintió el chakra de Yuuki descender rápidamente, avanzó unos pasos más y no previó caer en picada. Al igual que ella, solo se escuchó su grito en medio de la emitente oscuridad, y no tardo ser acompañada por sus compañeros.

—¡Era una trampa! —exclamó furiosa Sakura cayendo en picada, sentía el viento revolotear sus cabellos y escuchó cuatro chapuzones a su alrededor antes de que su espalda impactara el agua del lago.

Previamente contuvo la respiración por lo que no tuvo complicaciones al subir a la superficie, a comparación de esta ocasión, la corriente no era feroz, pero el agua estaba demasiada helada que empezaba a entumir sus extremidades.

Flotando en el agua, estrechó los ojos observando a duras y a penas a Suigetsu pegado en la pared con la espada clavada y así evitando ser víctima de la corriente, tomaba del cuello de la blusa a Karin que no hacía más que respirar agitadamente, al parecer trago un poco de agua. Un poco a su derecha, Juugo se agarraba sin mucho esfuerzo a un pedazo de roca sobresaliente. Y no había rastros de Sasuke.

Empezaron a nadar a un pequeño espacio rocoso que había a un lado del lago, era lo suficiente espaciosos como para que todos se reunieran.

—Sakura-san —Juugo advirtió de su presencia mirándola preocupado.

—Estoy bien —afirmó ella apoyando las manos en la superficie rocosas y se sorprendió al recibir la ayuda de Juugo al sacarla sin esfuerzo del agua—. Gracias —murmuró cohibida.

—Sasuke-kun sigue en el agua —informó Karin una vez que llegó a la orilla, se notaba preocupada—. Puedo sentir varios choques de chakra, está luchando.

La preocupación adorno el rostro de la pelirrosa ante el dato y viró su rostro al agua, su reflejo fue proyectado y contuvo las ganas de gritar. Los Enokis eran demasiado buenos luchando bajo el agua, contando que podía respirar en el entorno y nadar rápido, cosa que tenía de desventaja Sasuke.

Iba a saltar para ayudar a Sasuke y eso no paso desapercibido por Karin que intervino de inmediato.

—Ya ha acabado, está subiendo —le detuvo con sus palabras, y haciéndolas valer, la cabeza del Uchiha salió bruscamente del agua tratando de tomar el aire requerido a sus pulmones.

Sin prisas, el Uchiha acumulo chakra en sus manos apoyándolas en el agua para poder caminar sobre ella, se permitió sentarse un momento tratando de compasar su respiración. Sus ropas se notaban ligeramente rasgadas, también se pudo apreciar una herida de garra en el estómago que empezó a sangrar ligeramente, se trataba de un mero rasguño.

Aliviada, Sakura soltó el aire retenido en el pecho. Lo observó levantarse sobre sus pies y caminar a ellos a paso moderado. Una vez que se encontró en la superficie rocosa, se dejó caer sin gracia al suelo dejando en evidencia que estaba lastimado. Y Sakura se arrodillo a su lado para brindarle atención médica.

—Tres de ellos me esperaban en el fondo —dijo el Uchiha al sentir las manos de Sakura apartar un poco su ropa desgarrada, ella procedió a sacar alcohol y vendas para desinfectar la herida—, no dejaban que subiera a la superficie.

—Fue una trampa. Ese engendró nos guio hasta aquí para tendernos una emboscada —expresó furiosa Karin de pie en la orilla frunció el entrecejo mientras miraba el agua.

—Esto se pone emocionante —alegó Suigetsu frotándose las manos con insistencia.

—¿Emocionante? —Sakura no ocultó la ironía en su voz—. Más bien suicida. Ahora que saben nuestra presencia en su guarida, no tardaran en mandar a más de ellos.

—Los matamos a todos y ya —el albino se encogió de hombros. Parte de la obstinación en las peleas se le pego tras un tiempo como compañero de Sasuke.

Sakura reconoció que el albino difícilmente se inmuta ante las amenazas, era un caso perdido hablar con él. Se concentró en cerrar con chakra la fina herida que tenía el abdomen del joven azabache. Posteriormente le dijo que no tenía por qué preocuparse por el veneno en su cuerpo puesto que ahora circulaba el antídoto en su sangre.

—Veamos… —se quedó pensativa al mirar lo antídotos y posteriormente a los de Taka. Si algún lagarto los llegaba a lastimar tendría que tratarlos inmediatamente con el antídoto. Mejor se los aplicaba.

Aclarando la garganta los llamo informándoles sobre el veneno que poseían los Enokis en su piel y era mejor prevenir futuros percances. El primero en inyectarle el antídoto fue a Juugo, que se mostró cooperativo en todo momento, luego le siguió Karin y cuando fue el turno de Suigetsu no atendió a su llamado. Parecía más concentrado en mirar el agua con intriga.

—Suigetsu —le apremió impaciente la medic-nin.

—Espera, espera —el albino hizo gestos con las manos sin apartar la mirada del agua—. Soy yo, o… el agua se está tornando de un color verde —apuntó al centro donde se veía un remolino verde formarse.

A Sasuke no le gusto para nada el panorama que daba el remolino. Impasible, giró su rostro al suelo notando como las orillas de las rocas empezaban a diluirse. Retrocedieron algunos pasos desconcertados por la repentina reacción del agua.

Asustada, Sakura se acercó un poco más a la orilla viendo como el agua terminaba de tornarse verde limón y las burbujas no tardaron en hacer presencia. Su rostro se deformo a una mueca consternada y oprimida.

—Ácido… —murmuró para sí retrocediendo inmediatamente—. La sangre de los Enokis contiene una sustancia ácida, y como Sasuke los destrozos dentro del agua, se expandió en todo el río.

—¿Y qué pasará? —Karin obtuvo la respuesta cuando el pedazo de tierra bajo sus pies se movió bruscamente porque empezó a ser diluido.

Los cinco Shinobis se juntaron en la pared mirando como poco a poco la superficie empezaba a hundirse, por ende, ellos terminarían en las mismas condiciones, puesto que también el nivel del ácido aumentaba.

—Moriremos aquí —se lamentó falsamente el albino, y girándose a Karin le dijo—: fue un gusto hacerte molestado, escoba con patas.

—¡Mejor cállate idiota y piensa en algo! —refunfuñó colérica la Uzumaki.

Ignorando la pelea, Sakura mantenía la vista fija en el ácido que tomaba terreno y pronto consumirían hasta sus huesos. Sin más opción que ayudar —considerando que Sasuke estaba agotado por la pelea en el agua—, suspiro. Era su deber, tanto como medic-nin y compañera, salvar sus vidas.

Haciendo sellos rápidos, apoyo una mano en la pared exclamando el nombre de la técnica:

— _Doton: ¡Jigoku no Kaidan! (Elemento tierra: ¡Escaleras Infernales!)._

Los demás observaron absortos como de la pared salían pequeñas superficies desde los pies de Suigetsu hasta la superficie de la grieta formando una escalera de rocas resistentes.

—Hora de irnos —se alegró Suigetsu empezando a saltar a las escaleras seguido de Karin y Juugo.

Por detrás, Sakura observó unos segundos sus manos con el ceño fruncido al sentir una oleada de calor. Le restó importancia a la sensación y empezó a saltar por las escaleras dándose cuenta de que Sasuke esperaba por ella.

Tuvieron que acelerar el pasó puesto que el nivel del ácido empezó a ascender más rápido. Sasuke que iba al frente logro pisar la orilla de la grieta y se giró para ver como Sakura venía unos escalones abajo, y justo cuando piso el último escalón, este se destrozó inesperadamente arrancando un grito de sorpresa a Sakura.

—¡Sakura! —Karin gritó asustada al ver la cabellera de Sakura descender inesperadamente hacía el ácido. Pero suspiró aliviada cuando vio que Sasuke reacciono más rápido y una mano del Susano'o salió de su cuerpo para atrapar a Sakura en medio de la caía.

Asombrada y con un susto de muerte, Sakura respiraba agitadamente envuelta en la mano del guerrero morado mientras ascendía. Sin duda pensó que moriría cuando el suelo se desvaneció bajos sus pies, pero una vez más Sasuke acudió a su resguardo.

Tomó conciencia cuando se vio sentada en el suelo tratando de normalizar su respiración errática. Tragó grueso dispersando toda sensación de vacío.

—¿Estás herida? —preguntó el azabache retirando la mano del Susano 'o y mirándola con sus ojos activados a su línea sucesora. También noto que Taka la miraba con dejes de preocupación.

Sin palabras que emitir por el susto, Sakura negó con la cabeza apenas formulando agradecimientos por salvarla.

—Gracias… por salvarme —al decirlo, trago el nudo en su garganta y desvió la mirada. Su cabello largo oculto el ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Sasuke le dedico una mirada solemne y bajo sus ojos.

—Tremendo susto que me lleve —reclamó Karin arribando a su lado. El ceño fruncido de la pelirroja no mentía su desesperación.

—¡Uh! Muchas emociones por un día, esto debería ser un programa de televisión —alegó bromista Suigetsu tratando de apaciguar al ambiente.

—Y tú serías el payaso —se burló Karin.

Antes que Suigetsu le devolviera el insulto, Sasuke intervino.

—Karin, ¿sientes el chakra de Yuuki? —le preguntó.

La aludida hizo una posición de manos y cerró los ojos concentrándose en su trabajo.

—Si, se dirige a un punto en específico donde hay varios chakras, entre ellos está… ¿Naruto? —abrió los ojos desconcertada mirando a Sasuke.

—¿Podrías llevarnos a ellos? Si vamos juntos tendrán oportunidad de atrapar un Enoki.

Tras pensarlo un momento, Karin aceptó la petición del moreno y se propusieron a partir a paso rápido, no querían ser víctimas de otra trampa mortal.

´/´/´

Ofuscada, Satsuki miraba con detenimiento la jaula donde Akira seguía encerrado, su mente divagaba en una manera de romper los barrotes sin tocarlos directamente. Cruzó los brazos tratando de serenarse.

—Tía Satsuki, ¿no saldré de aquí verdad? —murmuro Akira sin esperanzas.

—No digas tonterías Akira —farfullo la azabache mirándolo con un fruncimiento de ceño—. Saldrás de aquí, te lo aseguro.

—Satsuki —Naruto se acercó a ella sonriendo socarrón—. Creo que ya sé cómo sacarlo de ahí.

—¿Cómo?

—Impactaría mi Rasengan en los barrotes haciendo un espacio para que salga.

—¿Pero no lastimaría a Akira? El espacio es muy pequeño —Satsuki miró la jaula y luego a él.

Naruto terció el gesto, ciertamente el espacio era reducido entre los barrotes y el niño, cualquier jutsu que utilizaran afectaría físicamente a Akira. Su mirada dio respuesta a Satsuki que suspiro resignada.

La mujer abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue brutalmente interrumpida por el grito de Shin.

—¡Tenemos compañía!

Ambos se pusieron en posición de defensa junto a Shin y Kiba, impresionados, observaron como un lagarto aparecía por uno de los túneles trayendo consigo a Yuuki enrollada en su larga cola.

—¿Esa es Yuuki? —cuestionó preocupado Shin entrecerrando sus ojos.

—Es ella —se atrevió a decir Daika tragando grueso y presa del miedo, sus piernas temblaban.

El Enoki los miró con sus grandes ojos amarillos sacando un poco su lengua, no esperaba intrusos cerca de su presa. Su cuerpo se tensó alertando a los Shinobis.

A la par, Sasuke y Sakura junto a Taka aparecieron por otro túnel. La reunión de los enemigos se dio en medio del lugar húmedo y oscuro.

—¡Chicos! —expresó aliviado Naruto al ver a sus amigos sanos y salvos.

Sakura le miró de soslayo para luego posar su vista en el lagarto que sostenía a Yuuki, y posteriormente la jaula donde estaba encerrado Akira. Una furia interna invadió su interior al saber que involucro a esos niños en sus problemas.

No conforme con la situación, una decena de Enokis aparecieron por diferentes puntos rodeándolos en círculo, provocando que juntaran sus espaldas, pues las criaturas estaban dispuestas a atacarlos.

—Tremendo botín que vino a nosotros —expresó el lagarto que sostenía a Yuuki, tenía en cicatriz el kanji de Tsumibito. Se paso la lengua por los labios cuando se encontró con la mirada furiosa de Sakura.

—¿Botín? Yo diría que es un lastre —replicó una voz conocida para Sasuke.

El Uchiha presenció como de la oscuridad emergía una figura humana, Taro hacía acto de presencia con una chica que se le hacía conocida, pero no sabía de dónde. De todas formas, lo único que tomo importancia era la aparición de Taro en la cueva. No habían pasado ni tres días de su encuentro en la aldea.

Entonces Taro reparo por la presencia de los Shinobis acorralados por los lagartos, estaban a la defensiva, especialmente Sakura, quien lo miraba con una especie de sorpresa y consternación, como no si hace unos días se suponía que eran enemigos.

Avanzo con parsimonia hasta el lagarto, a su lado, la chica de cabellos plateados y ojos amarillos, Yuuko, caminaba indiferente. Ella sabía que estaban haciendo ahí, y guardaba las apariencias.

Pronto comprendió la situación en cuestión de segundos: Sasuke y Sakura estaban ahí, dos niños capturados que casualmente eran parte del orfanato bajo el cuidado del Uchiha, ¿algo más que recatar?

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par el ver a la niña que estaba siendo sujetada por el jefe Enoki; le chupaba el chakra a Yuuki sin consideración y pronto moriría si no la separaba del lagarto. Sintió desesperación.

—Baja a la niña —ordenó fríamente Taro al Enoki.

Intrigado, el lagarto obedeció la orden de su superior, era mejor no tentar a Taro cuando estaba de malas. Además, le daba curiosidad por saber qué hacía en su guarida.

Los ninjas observaron cada movimiento del lagarto, desde el momento que dejo a Yuuki en el suelo alejándose unos pasos de la niña para encarar a Taro hasta que este apretó la mandíbula. El motivo de su avistamiento en la guarida era un misterio para ellos. Pero Sasuke y Sakura eran los principales interesados.

—Taro-sama, estamos en medio de una captura —dijo el Enoki con su voz gruesa y rasposa, señal con la mirada al grupo en peligro de ataque—. Mire a quien tenemos aquí…

Taro le dedico una larga mirada a Sasuke y Sakura, ellos de igual manera se la devolvieron, pero notando cierto brillo de advertencia por parte del chico. Pase a la situación, sabía perfectamente que debía ayudarlos a salir del peligro. Asimismo, su hermana estaba involucrada.

Movió sus labios emitiendo una orden muda que fue captado por el Sharingan de Sasuke, reconoció entonces su significado y se sintió ligeramente consternado, pero desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

Entonces, Taro extendió su palma derecha al Enoki que tenía a su lado y sin previo aviso, dejo salir varias cuchillas de viento que descuartizaron su cuerpo. La criatura ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse o replicar. Su cuerpo terminó hecho pedazos.

A la vez, Sasuke giro su cuerpo enfocando su vista a la docena de lagartos que estaban impresionados por la acción del general, asique no advirtieron a tiempo de las intenciones de Sasuke y terminaron bajo las llamas del poderoso Amaterasu.

La situación se había tornado extraña para los Shinobis de Konoha y compañía, unos minutos atrás Taro y Yuuko eran sus enemigos, y ahora parecían ser todo lo contrario.

Sin desperdiciar el tiempo, Satsuki miró la jaula con el niño y le pidió a Suigetsu si podía intentar cortar los barrotes con su gran espada.

—No hay cosa que esta belleza pueda hacer —presumió el albino altanero. Agitando la espada magistralmente, logró cortar los barrotes liberando al niño que grito eufórico.

Akira logró reunirse con sus amigos entre llanto y lágrimas, al igual que Shin, agradeció a los de Taka por su ayuda.

—Aunque no tendremos algún lagarto —se quejó Karin.

—Pueden llevarse este —habló inesperadamente Taro recogiendo la gran cabeza del lagarto, su cuerpo se estaba uniendo por finos hilos—. No junten la cabeza hasta que esté completamente asegurado —aconsejo lanzándoles la cabeza del Enoki.

Suigetsu lo atrapo al aire y alzó ambas cejas al mirar sus ojos.

—Qué cosa más horrorosa… pero no supera la fealdad de Karin —dijo desinteresadamente no viendo como la pelirroja se ponía roja de la furia.

—¡Retráctate maldito pescado! —gritó furiosa agitando su pierna intentando darle una patada, pero Suigetsu fue más listo y corrió por uno de los túneles gritando una despedida para sus amigos de Konoha. Por detrás Karin le siguió el paso gritándole que no huyera.

En cambio, Juugo, quien cargaba el enorme cuerpo del Enoki, se despidió de todos con una inclinación y partió por el mismo camino que sus compañeros.

—Siendo sincero me sorprende verlos aquí —habló Taro después que Taka marchó mirando especialmente a Sakura. Esta aparto la mirada.

—Los Enokis se llevaron a los niños —espetó Sasuke sereno, a paso lento se acercó un poco a la altura de Taro al verlo agacharse a un lado de Yuuki verificando su chakra.

Ahora que los analizaban, ambos peliblancos tenían mucho parecido dando por hecho que eran hermanos, y Taro debía estar en la organización por una poderosa razón. Además de mantener a salvo a su pequeña hermana. En todo el tiempo que Yuuki ha estado en el orfanato nunca menciono tener hermanos. ¿Será que no lo recuerda o prefiere ignorar el hecho?

—El Enoki casi le consume el chakra, un poco más y habría muerto —informó Taro posando su mano en la frente de Yuuki así transmitiéndole un poco de chakra, y fue visto por todos que no se atrevieron a comentar nada al respecto.

—Oe Sasuke, ¿por qué conoces a un renegado? —cuestionó Naruto nervioso.

—Su nombre es Asuka Taro, y es quien me dio el pergamino sobre Tsumibito —explicó sin más el Uchiha topándose con la mirada verde del susodicho.

—¿En serio? —impresionado, Naruto miró instantáneamente a Sakura para ver que reacción tenía ella. Se sorprendió al verla mirar fijamente a Taro con la mandíbula apretada.

Repentinamente para todos, Satsuki se acercó casi corriendo a donde se encontraba el Asuka y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Acaso tú… ¿sabes quién fui en vida? —murmuró consternada la mujer mirando suplicante a Taro, pero este la miró con el ceño fruncido, confundido.

—¿A qué te refieres…?

—Satsuki es el alma que reside en mi cuerpo —dijo Sasuke recibiendo la mirada de Taro.

Taro se levantó de sopetón de su lugar apretando la mandíbula y con los ojos abiertos como platos. Su reacción dio mucho de qué hablar para ambos azabaches, suponían que no era algo bueno por la mirada alertada del chico.

—Esto es más grave de los que pensé, ¡ella no puede estar fuera de tu cuerpo! —afirmó Taro.

Sasuke frunció el ceño ante sus palabras.

—¿Por qué no puede estarlo?

—Eso quiere decir que la técnica esta avanzada. Ella poco a poco empezara a tomar control de tu cuerpo pues ya puede materializar el suyo —informó con gravedad.

—¡Yo jamás hacerla eso! —exclamó ofendida Satsuki. Nunca sería capaz de dañar a Sasuke.

—No es cuestión de que si lo deseas o no. Es el proceso —alegó Taro y la miró un poco culpable—. Lo siento, Satsuki-san, pero tengo que hacerlo —se lamentó. Corto la palma de su mano con un kunai y rápidamente se acercó a Satsuki posicionando su mano en el cuello.

—¿Qué…? —Satsuki abrió los ojos impresionada por el repentino acto, al igual que Sasuke y Sakura, estaban estáticos.

—¡ _Tentai yugo_! —nombró Taro.

El cuerpo de Satsuki dio un espasmo acompañado de un grito agonizante, luego su silueta brillo en una inmensa luz blanca y posteriormente se volvió una pequeña flama blanca que flotaba en el aire. A continuación, Taro lo controló con su mano y desapareció.

Cuando eso ocurrió, Sasuke sintió la presencia de Satsuki dentro de su cuerpo, pero de una forma diferente, se sentía distante y desolaste. Sintió una punzada en el pecho que le obligo a apoyar una rodilla en el suelo con la respiración agitada.

—¡Sasuke! —preocupada, Sakura se acercó a él agachándose a su lado, miró furiosa a Taro—. ¿Qué diablos le hiciste?

—He sellado temporalmente el alma de Satsuki-san, están tan liados que pronto iba a comenzar la siguiente fase… no me preguntes porque es lo único que sé —advirtió al ver que Sakura se preparaba para lanzar muchas preguntas al respecto.

—¿La siguiente fase? —preguntó consternado Naruto, también se había acercado a ver que le sucedía a su amigo. Sasuke aun intentaba hallar su respiración.

—Lamento decirles que no sé mucho al respecto —dijo sinceramente Taro, impotente, se disculpó con la mirada.

—Sabiendo que era riesgosa esta técnica, ¿por qué le pusiste el alma de Satsuki en primer lugar? —exigió saber Sakura.

Taro sabía perfectamente la respuesta, pero no podía decírselas sin más, involucraban tanto como a Sasuke, Sakura y el mismo Naruto. No era el momento adecuado. Tendrían que esperar un poco más, pase a que era arriesgado por que Satsuki ya iba a una fase avanzada. Aunque con el sellado retraso un año el afecto.

—Se acerca Hachiro —se alertó Yuuko a su lado. Se veía sumamente nerviosa.

El peliblanco agradeció la intervención pues no podía negarles la información a los ninjas.

—Deben irse ya —apresuró Taro cargando a Yuuki, la miró un poco culpable de tenerla en brazos y terminó por entregársela a Shin. Pensó que, sin duda, su hermana estaba en buenas manos—. Yuuko, guíalos a la salida —ordenó.

La chica apretó los puños ante la orden, pero no replicó, estaba consciente de que si Hachiro no venía solo, levantarían sospechas. No se arriesgarían sus vidas por un descuido.

—Síganme —clamó la atención de todos al dirigirse a un túnel, a su lado, Naruto ayudaba a Sasuke recuperar el equilibrio, al parecer la técnica desgasto sin razón su chakra.

—Nunca imagine verte de nuevo, y menos en esta situación, Yuuko —dijo de pronto Sasuke recordando entonces que esa chica fue parte del templo que hace unos años protegió con Suigetsu.

Yuuko apretó la mandíbula mirando de soslayo a Sakura que caminaba a la par de Sasuke estaba interesada en sus palabras. No conocía del todo a quien dentro de las bases la llamaban general sádica, pero sabía que no era quien aparentaba, si no una víctima más de los pensamientos retorcidos de Takeshi.

—No tuve opción, era unirme o que mataran al viejo Kenta —espetó indiferente. Le dolía saber las circunstancias cuales fue sometida por una mala decisión.

Después de que los Shinobis de la Hoja desaparecieran, Hachiro hizo acto de presencia por uno de los túneles contrarios, para alivio de Taro, venía completamente solo por lo que podrían hablar sin problemas.

—Apenas entre y descubro que esta guarida ya no sirve como base. Los Enokis abandonaron su hogar —comentó el peliazul de ojos grises mirando los de los Enokis ardiendo bajo las llamas negras—. Uh… ¿Hubo una pelea?

—Sakura y Sasuke estuvieron aquí —dijo Taro soltando el aire contenido.

—Algo me dijo Asura —Hachiro asintió con la cabeza sin despegar la vista del Amaterasu—. Esas llamas… ¿Dónde las he visto?

—Es el Amaterasu de Sasuke —informó el chico.

Hachiro abrió los ojos de sopetón, impresionado, miró a Taro.

—¿Entonces Sasuke fue quien le quemó el cuerpo a Takeshi? —el hombre no cabía de la impresión.

Recordaba perfectamente las heridas que Takeshi le mostró recientemente, las cicatrices y quemaduras en todo su torso, estómago y parte de los brazos, permanecerían ahí por la eternidad; dejando una marca emocional en su portador y deseos incontrolables de venganza.

Al parecer en una batalla Sasuke logró aplicarle las feroces llamas a Takeshi, pero como vio la vida de Sakura peligrando, tuvo que revertir el efecto dejándolo en desventaja, y por lo consecuente, moribundo. O eso pensaba Hachiro, pues nadie sabía lo que verdaderamente sucedió, excepto los involucrados.

—Si —Taro afirmo sus sospechas.

El hombre mayor se restregó una mano en su rostro intentando despejar toda carga. Pero le fue difícil.

—Demonios. No puedo intervenir por el momento. Lo siento por esos dos, pero es imposible, solo espero que sigan con vida hasta que pueda hacer algo —suspirando, Hachiro enfoco su mirada en Taro. Ambos sabían que Takeshi buscaba desesperadamente a Tadashi y al niño, al igual que a Sakura.

—Pero yo puedo hacerlo —formulo el peliblanco arrancándole una sonrisa de lado al hombre.

—Debo reportar la perdida de esta guarida, encárgate de destruirla completamente. No quiero cabos sueltos —dijo finalmente tomando camino por los pasadizos.

´/´/´

Dos días después, bajo el manto de la noche oscura y espesa, el grupo de Shinobis arribaron a Konoha dando por finalizada su ardua misión con diversas complicaciones y obstáculos.

En plena madrugada caminaban por las calles de la aldea sin indicios de apresurarse, estaban cansados y Shikamaru sabía eso.

Después del rescate de Akira se quedaron un día más para recobrar energías, el viaje de regreso fue un poco pesado. Sus sentidos alertas a cualquier asechanza no los dejo en paz y montaron guardia día y noche.

Pero aun así debían cumplir órdenes del Hokage y entregar los informes, asique sin réplicas, se dirigieron a la Torre del Hokage. Una vez frente a la fortaleza intentaron pasar, pero los guardias informaron que Kakashi no se hallaba en la oficina debido a que asistió a una junta importante fuera de la aldea.

—¿A dónde fue Hokage-sama? —preguntó interesado Shikamaru, eran pocas las veces que Kakashi hacía esa clase de viajes.

—A Suna —respondió escueto el guardia sin brindar más información al respecto.

Con un suspiro, Shikamaru les ordenó a sus amigos irse a sus casas a descansar, y reunirse a primera hora de la mañana.

Aliviados, todos asintieron gustosos y partieron por rumbos diferentes: Naruto tomó la mano de Hinata y empezaron a caminar hacia casa de ella; Kiba, Akamaru y Tenten se dirigieron a otro punto mientras que Shikamaru ingresaba a la Torre del Hokage.

Por otro lado, Sasuke siguió un camino oscuro que conectaba a su departamento, iba a paso moderado debido a que sentía un pequeño mareo. Todavía no se recuperaba del efecto del sellado. Seguía preguntándose porque Taro no reveló más información, por lo menos sabían que Satsuki ya no podía salir de su cuerpo porque era peligroso para ambos.

—¿Necesitas ayuda Sasuke? —preguntó de pronto Ayame. Al parecer caminaba por detrás con Sakura. Y Sasuke se preguntó vagamente porque lo seguían y luego recordó que el departamento de las mujeres quedaba por el mismo rumbo.

—No —soltó su monosílabo.

—Vamos, es mejor que descanses en nuestro departamento, a este paso no llegaras nunca al tuyo —le ánimo Ayame sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—No —dijeron al unisonó Sasuke y Sakura sin mirarse.

Irritada, Ayame se cruzó de brazos y protesto.

—Si no duermes con nosotras me comeré a mí misma —advirtió seriamente Ayame provocando ironía en el rostro de Sasuke a cada paso que dada.

—Ya quiero verlo —dijo sardónico el Uchiha sin dejar de caminar.

´/´/´

—Esa mujer es una chantajista.

Sakura no podía estar más de acuerdo con las palabras de Sasuke, resignada, tomó del café que disgustaba y cerró los ojos.

Se encontraban en el comedor disgustando un delicioso café para calmar la tensión en sus cuerpos y mentes, no se habían mirada directamente, pero al final disfrutaban de la compañía mutua.

Sucedió que, cuando Sasuke seguía su rumbo, Ayame empezó a gritar como una loca desquiciada despertando a algunos aldeanos. Sakura tuvo que calmarlos diciendo que no pasaba nada, pero ellos se escandalizaron cuando vieron que Ayame empezaba a morderse los brazos alegando que se comería.

Sin más remedio —y sobre todo no querer involucrarse en una bochornosa situación— Sasuke aceptó dormir en el departamento de las mujeres, claro que no siempre accedería a caprichos de la mujer. En esos momentos se reimplantaba seriamente si esa mujer estaba bien de su salud mental. En ocasiones se mostraba seria y en otras infantil.

Con los ojos cerrados, Sasuke se masajeo la cien al sentir pequeñas punzadas.

—¿Tienes algún dolor? —preguntó Sakura al verlo.

—Tks, solo un poco de molestia en los ojos —dijo sin interés retomando su acción.

De pronto Sasuke sintió ambas manos femeninas sustituir sus dedos y el alivio instantáneo se apodero de su mente, el chakra cálido de Sakura era reconfórtate. Y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que, en el fondo, pero muy en el fondo, Sakura seguía siendo la mujer alegre y vivaz.

—Ya está —avisó Sakura apartando sus manos, pero antes de terminar su acción, Sasuke atrapo una de ellas con su mano vendada y la miro directamente a los ojos intentando ver una chispa de felicidad en sus ojos.

Pero estaban tan opacos como los suyos, vacíos y marchitos; cansados y atormentados por culpas. Aquellos ojos parecían ser… ¿los de un asesino cargando culpas y remordimientos? No, entre todas las cosas que imagino, Sasuke no creía que de eso se tratase. ¿Dónde estaba Haruno Sakura, la chica que siempre luchó por su amor e ideales; la que se prometió jamás ser débil y la sonriente doctora que ayudaba sin pedir nada a cambio?

 _En el olvido._ No, porque Naruto, los de su generación, él… todos la recordaban y deseaban no ver más esos ojos tristes y atormentados.

Fue cuando Sakura se percató de que Sasuke intentaba ver más allá de su alma, pero se topó con tantas emociones que desistió. Por primera vez le sostuvo firmemente la mirada sin esconder nada, y él lo descubrió, pero no lo creía.

Lentamente él retiro su mano y desvió su rostro al café, sin palabras de por medio, creyendo que la Sakura que conocía se estaba perdiendo.

—Lo que dijiste en el río… —la voz tranquila de Sakura llegó a sus oídos—, nunca lo olvidare.

Cuando ladeo el rostro para verla, ella se estaba cruzando el umbral de la puerta, huyendo de sus palabras y reacciones.

Entonces Sasuke comprendió que Sakura tenía una batalla interna consigo misma, no sabía si confiar en los demás o caer en el abismo completamente sola. Y en ese tipo de batallas nada ni nadie podrían intervenir, era cuestión de que ella fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para librarla.

 _Pero necesitaba apoyo y consolación._

´/´/´

Sasuke se despertó por el insistente sonido del timbre, un chillido agudo y frustrante que irrita a cualquiera si es levantado con eso y empezaría a odiarlo con locura. Gruñendo entre dientes, se levantó del sillón con pasos torpes. Quien lo viera por las mañanas no se creería que era uno de los ninjas más fuertes del mundo. Pues parecía un insípido torpe al querer ponerse de pie después de dormir.

Maldiciendo entre dientes, se dirigió a la puerta abriéndola e inmediatamente sintió dos presencias pasar a su lado sin avisar o siquiera hablar.

—¿Qué haces aquí Uchiha? —pregunto entonces Tsunade al verlo con ojos modorros cual levanto sospechas en ella, y por supuesto, en Shizune que la acompañaba.

El ojinegro las enfocó con la vista y cerró la puerta emitiendo su característico monosílabo. No le agradaba la Quinta Hokage pero que le iba hacer, así era el mundo. Aunque el sentimiento era mutuo con ese par.

—No es asunto suyo —espetó frívolamente.

Enojada, Tsunade apretó los labios y lo miro amenazante.

—Dejémonos de juegos y dime donde está Sakura —ordenó severamente no aceptando replicas.

Un tanto resignado, Sasuke sospecho a donde iba el término "platicar". De seguro ya estaba enterada del cambio de actitud de Sakura. Y no la culpaba por su reacción que, por cierto, ansiaba verla.

—Sasuke, escuche el timbre desde la habitación, ¿Quién…? —las palabras de Sakura quedaron a medias cuando emergió por el pasillo. Su bostezo quedo en la nada cuando se percató de la mirada de Tsunade y Shizune, quedó estática en su lugar sin saber cómo reaccionar.

¿Por qué ahora regresaba su antigua maestra? ¡Por Dios! Pareciera que el mundo estaba en su contra, todos los problemas se estaban acumulando. Abrumada, clavó su mirada jade en la miel de Tsunade notando preocupación y seriedad en sus ojos.

—Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Tsunade-sama… —saludo ella sin emoción en su voz.

No estaba lista para rechazar a su mentora, pero tendría que hacerlo por su bien.

Aunque en el fondo sabía que lo hacía por ella misma, era egoísta.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 _Al parecer este capítulo revelo un poco, el que Sakura se haya aceptado que Sasuke siente algo por ella (y vamos, también el mismísimo Uchiha). Pero ahora todo reside en lo que vaya hacer ella después de. La plática con Tsunade no será nada grata chicas._

 _Ahora que Taro reveló un poco sobre lo que trata la técnica que él mismo empleo y sello a Satsuki, todo será un poco más difícil. Se vienen días complicados para Sasuke y Sakura, esperemos que no se derrumben._

 _¡Quiero agradecer a quienes dejan reviews, ponen alerta y fav este fic! Me hace tan feliz pues este fic fue el "primero" que escribí ;-; pero decidí anular su publicación y hacerlo desde cero con mejor redacción y ortografía (créanme, no querrán ver la antigua versión)._

 _¡Los amo! ¿Merezco un review?_

 _¡Nos leemos pronto pequeño saltamontes!_

 _Alela-chan fuera._


	10. (9) Lágrimas y sonrisas

_Je! Tarde un poco en traer la actualización, pero ya está aquí *risa interna*. A decir verdad me costo un poco el terminar de escribir esta parte pues la verdad no sabía si seguir fielmente la versión anterior, pero finalmente decidí agregarle su propia trama y toque._

 _Sin más que decir, disfruten el capítulo._

* * *

 _[9]_

 _Lágrimas y sonrisas_

 _._

 _._

 _._

La mirada de Sakura solo enfocaba a la persona que estaba sentada frente suyo intentado que los ojos miel que intentaba ver más allá de sus ojos jades cuales cubrió con una capa de indiferencia y recelo. Sobre todo, porque la Quinta Hokage no le quitaba la mirada de encima y permanecía callada.

—Parece ser cierto —soltó la rubia en un suspiro resignado al comprobar que en los ojos de Sakura no se asomaba esa chispa de alegría—. Has cambiado mucho, Sakura.

—Eso sucede cuando uno crece ¿no lo cree? —hablo Sakura sin apartar su vista.

—¿Por qué eres… así? —la señalo con su mano y sus ojos suplicaron a una respuesta satisfactoria.

—¿Así cómo? —ironizo Sakura—. ¿Alguien qué no le importa nada? Debió darse cuenta desde que me vio que ya no soy la misma ingenua.

—Sí, me di cuenta.

—Me imagino que Kakashi-sensei fue quien le puso al tanto de mi estado —adivinó la pelirrosa moviendo ligeramente las mano—, y también debió saber que es una pérdida de tiempo intentar sacarme información.

Tsunade apretó los puños sobre los costados del sillón y su mirada se tornó oscura. Nunca imagino que su querida pupila le respondiera de esa forma, o más bien, le negará a saber lo que ocasiono su cambio de actitud. ¿Por qué precisamente Sakura?

—Quiero… no. Necesito saber que sucedió contigo —rectifico la de ojos miel alzando su barbilla y sus ojos se entrecerraron.

Y la mirada de Sakura se volvió seria.

—Y si le dijera que no ha sucedido nada y que no se preocupara, ¿me creería? —cuestionó la Haruno con delicadeza.

—Difícilmente. Basta con verte para saber que es una gran mentira.

—Entonces no sé porque tenemos esta charla —sentenció la ANBU levantándose de su lugar—. Si me permite, tengo cosas que atender —dijo cerrando los ojos y haciendo ademanes para alejarse de la sala, pero la Senju no se lo permitió al tomarla del brazo, deteniéndola.

—Siempre te he apoyado y querido como una hija —dijo con voz entristecida logrando que el corazón de la pelirrosa se agitara un poco—. Por eso mismo estoy hoy aquí, con el deseo de saber que sucedió contigo y poder ayudarte.

Sakura mantuvo la boca cerrada, con la palabra "ayudarte" dando vueltas en su cabeza y todo lo que conllevaba. El que descubriera todo, un ataque… y muerte. No importaba como y porque ayudaba, al fin y al cabo, terminaría en muerte.

Aunque quisiera decirle demasiadas cosas, pronunció palabras hirientes para alejarla. En todos esos años no quiso toparse con Tsunade para no lastimarla verbalmente, porque de igual manera la quería como una segunda madre.

—Siempre... —murmuró la Haruno soltándose del agarre con brusquedad y girándose para encararla de frente—. "Siempre" es una palabra que yo no diría a la ligera. Siempre me apoyo ¿no? Entonces, ¿dónde estuvo desde que dejo su puesto de Hokage? Claro, disfrutando de unas relajantes vacaciones —ironizó Sakura con una mueca, no sabía que detrás de esas vacaciones cumplía una importante misión—. No estuvo a mi lado cuando me quebré por completo. ¿Sabe algo? Tal vez si hubiese estado aquí, sería otra historia. Pero lamentablemente no ocurrió así.

—¿estás diciendo que yo tengo la culpa de tu cambio? —Tsunade había escuchado las palabras de la ANBU con el corazón en la mano.

—¿Lo es, no lo es? —jugueteó la joven sin variar de expresión. Recordando entonces, el verdadero motivo de su existencia, por el cual luchaba desde Konoha, por qué alejo a todos sus amigos, y porque no se había acercado sentimentalmente a Sasuke desde que regreso. El tener lazos con ellos los exponía de sobremanera a una muerte lenta y dolorosa—. Queda a su conciencia.

Tsunade apretó los puños y su mirada cambio a una feroz cuando Sakura desapareció por el pasillo y azotando la puerta dando a entender que se resguardo en su habitación. Se sintió culpable de los argumentos vacíos que expuso la pelirrosa e inmediatamente se derrumbó.

¿Por qué Sakura se mostraba decidida a querer alejar a todos sus seres queridos, con quien compartió vivencias y alegrías, dolores y peleas?

*/*/*

Al escuchar la puerta de la habitación azotarse, Sasuke miró por el umbral el pasillo, donde se escuchaba la respiración de Tsunade que no tardo en llamar a Shizune y partir del departamento dejando varias incógnitas al aire.

—Sakura está enojada —comentó Ayame desde su lugar y Drako emitió una especie de sonido con el hocico.

—Iré a verla —dijo él caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta. Toco un par de veces, pero al no tener respuesta del otro lado, decidió arriesgarse y entrar sin permiso.

Inmediatamente la localizó sentada en la cama, mirándose las manos como si fuese el secreto del universo cual descubrir.

—¿Sucedió algo?

—Nada que te incumba —espetó mordaz la Haruno levantándose abruptamente de la cama—. Y te pediré que te marches ahora.

Ante su repentina actitud mordaz con él, Sasuke frunció el entrecejo, confundido. Hace unos días ella no lo trataba de esa forma, como al principio. Pensó que tuvo un progreso con ella, ¿de qué tanto habló con Tsunade?

—¿Por qué debería irse sin alguna explicación? —preguntó Sasuke insistente mirándola de vuelta.

—No la necesitas —dijo ella taladrándolo con los ojos.

—Recuerda que me interesa todo lo que pase contigo, Sakura.

—¡Pues no deberías! —exclamó de pronto la aludida explotando sus frustraciones de mantener la boca cerrada por el bien de sus amigos, y del amor de su vida; ocultando su dolor, y su mente que pedía a gritos su ayuda—. ¡No les pedí a ninguno de ustedes su ayuda! ¡He estado luchando sola la mitad de mi vida, no le veo el motivo por el cual ahora se preocupen por mí!

—Eres importante para nosotros —defendió él acercándose peligrosamente a ella no dando crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban—. No importa por las circunstancias pasamos, sigues siendo… importante.

—Lo puedo comprender un poco de Naruto que me ve como su hermana y Kakashi-sensei como una alumna, pero ¿y tú? ¿no me digas que estas enamorado de mí? —ironizó con un deseo oculto en su corazón. Sus ojos se enfocaron en los ónix del Uchiha y poco a poco los fue abriendo ante el sentimiento que revelo Sasuke.

Se quedó sin aire y su mirada incrédula marco mucho en la mente de Sasuke, que no negó la pregunta de Sakura, pero la respondió implícitamente.

¿Sasuke recordó que la amaba? ¿Después de tantos años esperando que le alcanzaran sus verdaderos sentimientos por fin llegaba el momento? Pudo sentir felicidad en su pecho y estuvo tentada a sonreír abiertamente, como antes; sin embargo… recordó cuando, hace un par de años, como Sasuke caía al suelo con una herida mortal. Entonces, la desdicha duró poco y su mirada se endureció más.

—Lastima Sasuke, porque ya no te amo y no me interesa nada de lo que te suceda de ahora en adelante.

Las palabras le afectaron más de lo que hubiese imaginado. Él que pensó por un momento que confesándole implícitamente lo que sentía por ella, Sakura recapacitaría un poco. Pero en cambio, recibió un golpe tan bajo que juró por un momento que era más doloroso que heridas físicas.

Retrocedió unos pasos con la mirada gacha y sus ojos negros oscurecidos por una capa de sacrilegio. Sakura… su amada, ¿no sentía nada por él?

Sintió un gran hueco en su corazón. Él no era nadie, se sentía jodidamente dolido y asqueado de sí mismo. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido que podía ayudar a salvar a alguien si no se puede salvar a si mismo?

En su momento, Sakura cambio su rostro por uno alarmante dándose cuenta de la crueldad de sus palabras. Hubiese bastado con decirle que no lo amaba…

La situación fue interrumpida cuando un ANBU apareció de cuclillas en la ventana de la pelirrosa, tocó varias veces para después deslizarla para abrirla.

—Uchiha Sasuke, el Sexto solicita su presencia en el despacho —informó formal el ANBU, y al recibir un asentimiento de cabeza del pelinegro, marchó silenciosamente.

Sasuke ni siquiera le dirigió mirada alguna cuando ella se giró a la puerta, pero se quedó estático cuando tomó la perilla de la puerta.

—No tendrás que preocuparte por la misión, pediré a Kakashi que de libere de ello —dijo con voz neutra y abrió la puerta—. Dejare de insistir, ahora sé que no te interesa lo que suceda conmigo, no le veo el caso que yo lo haga —al decir lo último sintió su corazón doler por la gran mentira que estaba diciendo. La miró de soslayo por su hombro—. Tendrás lo que deseaste de mi parte: mi indiferencia.

—Sasuke… yo no…

—¡Maldición, Sakura! —por una vez se exalto al igual que la pelirrosa al escucharlo romper la compostura. Sus ojos modorros se enfocaron un momento en ella—. Es lo que has querido desde que aparecí —y luego desapareció rápidamente por la puerta.

Cuando Sasuke desapareció por la puerta, Sakura apretó los labios mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban en unos segundos y su expresión reflejo sufrimiento. Se llevó las manos a su boca evitando soltar gemidos, hubiera tenido éxito si no fuera porque Ayame apareció por la puerta preocupada por ella.

—¿Sakura qué…? —la peli morada soltó un lamento y se acercó rápidamente a ella. Era inusual verla corromperse de esa forma. La abrazó intentando calmarla, pero logró desatar el llanto de la Haruno—. Tranquila…

—Ayame… logre que Sasuke se alejara de mí —dijo entre gemidos abrazando a la mujer, su expresión de lamentación se mantuvo—. Y no sé… porque me siento triste, se supone que debería ser feliz. ¿Por qué duele? —preguntó aterrada.

—Aún lo amas —respondió Ayame con dulzura. Se fue recostando poco a poco sobre la cama junto a Sakura que Drako apareció a su lado para consolar a su compañera—. Y él también te ama, pero te empeñaste en alejarlo para no verlo morir, respeto tus decisiones Sakura, pero sigo creyendo que no es lo correcto.

Sakura lloró con más fuerzas al escuchar de la boca de Ayame lo que estaba haciendo, alejando a Sasuke de su lado cuando por fin le correspondía sus sentimientos. Pero lo hacía por su bien, ¿verdad? Para no verlo muerto, aunque le doliera hasta el alma teniéndolo lejos de ella, tendría la reconformación de que estaría con vida, disfrutando cada segundo de su existencia.

*/*/*

Sasuke prácticamente llegó al despacho del Hokage con una expresión neutra que ocultaba su dolor. Sabía por qué se encontraba allí: para exponer su investigación sobre Sakura. Por el momento debía concentrarse en ello, ya después podría lamentarse en silencio.

Tocó la puerta y al permitirle el paso, ingreso lentamente percatándose de que Tsunade y Naruto se encontraban ahí. No se impresionó por la presencia de la Quinta, de antemano supuso que ella también estaba involucrada.

—Te estábamos esperando Sasuke —dijo Kakashi sonriéndole levemente. Pronto notó la expresión de su antiguo alumno y se preocupó—. ¿Sucedió algo?

—Un percance con Sakura, pero nada que pueda tener solución —espetó el Uchiha dejando en claro que no deseaba ser sometido a una interrogación sobre el asunto.

Naruto expreso su preocupación con una mirada a sabiendas que no era el momento adecuado para hablar.

—Bien. En ese caso, empecemos —Kakashi se adelantó un poco hacia su escritorio—. Sasuke, ¿Cuáles fueron los resultados de tu investigación?

—Antes que nada, debo hacer una revelación —indicó Sasuke intrigando a los presentes—. Hace aproximadamente dos años y medio, estuve con Sakura… más no recuerdo mucho —reveló impactándolos.

—¿Era en el tiempo que ella estuvo "entrenando"? —preguntó Kakashi recordando el tiempo que Sakura le pidió permiso para ausentarse en la aldea y salir a entrenar. Después de su regreso hizo las pruebas ANBU y se olvidó del hospital.

—Aclaró que ella borró mi memoria, por eso no recuerdo mucho. Más que estuvimos juntos en una cabaña en medio de la nieve y su actitud no era como la de ahora. Y tengo esto de prueba —Sasuke alzó su camisa azul dejando al descubierto su torso, señalo una parte donde tenía una fina y casi inexistente cicatriz.

—Se ve que no es reciente… —confirmo Tsunade al examinarla con la mirada.

—Esto es más oscuro de lo que pensé —susurró Naruto sereno.

—En su momento luche contra alguien… su voz, un hombre. Y ese mismo día recuerdo que Sakura se encontraba angustiada —dijo un poco audible pues intentaba recordar. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió una punzada en su cabeza.

" _¡Detente ya por favor!",_ la voz de Sakura hizo eco en su mente.

—¿Sasuke? —Naruto lo miró con preocupación y su amigo negó ligeramente abriendo los ojos.

—Si Sakura llegó al extremo en provocarte amnesia, quiere decir que oculta algo verdaderamente gordo —opinó seriamente Tsunade intentando averiguar la razón por el cual su alumna tuvo que hacerlo.

—Como que Sakura a peleado con Tsumibito varias veces —dijo Sasuke recordando entonces lo que investigo.

Kakashi asintió con seriedad mirando el pergamino extendido sobre su escritorio. El mismo que Asuka Taro le proporciono a Sasuke asegurando su validez. Eran datos generales sobre la organización, tanto su modelo de estrategias, como la escala de niveles (peones, capitanes, generales y el comandante) y el tatuaje de su brazo en respectivos colores. Al igual de otros datos importantes, como guaridas abandonadas donde podría sacarles provecho. Además de que Tsumibito atacaría a la aldea en menos de un mes.

—Entando en ANBU debe de hacerlo —Kakashi lo miró intrigado.

—El informe que redacté sobre el incidente de los lagartos, omití que Sakura sabía de antemano el nombre de esas criaturas y sus debilidades.

La mirada sorpresiva de Kakashi y Tsunade no se hizo de esperar, ¿omitir detalles importantes en un informe? Era un asunto grave.

—Sasuke…

—Aceptare cualquier castigo. Pero lo hice porque los informes pasan a manos de consejo, ý este asunto no ha llegado hasta ellos y no debe hacerlo nunca —el Uchiha se mantuvo inmutable.

—Comprendo —susurró Kakashi—. No tomaré medidas al respecto por ser un asunto extraoficial.

—La cuestión es que, en esta misión, aparecieron dos lagartos, el primero ataco directamente a Sakura, y el segundo se llevó a Akira. Tras eso, decidimos rescatarlo y ella revelo información sobre sus debilidades y fortalezas al igual que su nombre: Enoki —Sasuke sacó de su bolso un pergamino donde venía más detalles y se lo entrego a Kakashi.

—Además, en nuestro combate en la aldea, Sakura-chan fue secuestrada y Sasuke la salvó. Cuando iba me encontré con los sobrevivientes y hablaban de una "general sádica" —dijo nervioso Naruto recordando ese detalle.

—También le decían "mercancía principal" —colaboró Sasuke los detalles que descubrió por sí mismo.

Kakashi se mantuvo callado mientras analizaba la información recibida por parte de sus exalumnos. Sin duda alguna, Sakura estaba involucrada a fondo con la organización, ¿o solo eran ideas de los cuatro? Sea como sea, ella jamás ha traicionado a la aldea, siempre ha sido fiel y no duda de ello. Entonces… ¿Cómo sucedió todo esto?

—Hace unos días llego un pergamino de Suna —el Hokage les extendió a los jóvenes el dichoso pergamino. Ellos lo tomaron sin saber porque les mencionaba el asunto—. Involucra a Sakura.

Naruto y Sasuke leyeron el informe, y a medida que avanzaban, sus fracciones rayaban incredulidad. ¿Sakura en Suna al mismo tiempo que realizaba su misión con ellos?

—Imposible, ¡Sakura-chan estuvo con nosotros todo este tiempo! —alegó Naruto mirando al Hokage frunciendo el ceño.

—Por eso no nos explicamos como pudo ser ella —intervino Tsunade igual de desconcertada que el Uzumaki—. Según el Kazekage, la mujer (Sakura) fue vivió mucho tiempo en Suna con normalidad, incluso hizo el examen Jounin. En pocas palabras, mantuvo una vida normal…

—¡Imposible! —repitió Naruto.

—No, ella pudo haberlo hecho —dijo de pronto Sasuke enrollando el pergamino, estaba pensativo y analizando las cosas—. En una de mis pláticas con Ayame, me comento que Sakura tenía una técnica que le costó aprender. Se trata de crear clones de carne y hueso, se mantienen incluso si recibe algún daño físico.

—¿Cómo es que… Ayame sabe tal cosa? —preguntó impresionado Kakashi.

—Ayame conoce a Sakura desde niña. Desde los cuatro años exactamente —comentó distraído el Uchiha—. Y volviendo a la cuestión del clon —alzó ligeramente el pergamino y lo miro fijamente—. Concediendo en las fechas y hora, cuando la mujer de aquí recibió el ataque, Sakura se encontraba a mi lado. De pronto empezó sangran en un área donde no tenía herida y se retiró. Es demasiada coincidencia.

—Entonces, si es verdad que Sakura hizo esto, ¿Qué dijo Gaara? —inquirió preocupado Naruto a Kakashi—. Debió haberlo tomado como infiltración o algo parecido.

—De hecho, de ahí vengo —suspiró cansinamente—. El Kazekage no tomó medidas al respecto porqué confía plenamente en Konoha. Aunque al principio dudo un poco debido a la situación, pero logre abogar por Sakura. Nos perdonó este asunto y me dejo a mí la responsabilidad de sancionar a Sakura o no hacer nada.

—Se resolvió fácilmente —Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—No fue para nada fácil —replico Tsunade—. Afecto los tratados de Suna y Konoha, pero gracias a la confianza de Gaara todo sigue en pie. Se enteró que Sakura es compañera de ustedes dos y por eso lo dejo pasar. Pero la situación no se puede repetir bajo ningún motivo.

—Por eso pienso sancionar a Sakura —sentenció Kakashi—. No puedo permitir que sus acciones perjudiquen la aldea. Ahora más que nunca lo que esconde debe ser revelado.

—¿Sancionar a Sakura-chan? —temeroso, Naruto trago grueso—. ¿La torturaran? ¡No voy a permitirlo! —exclamó furioso.

Ante la mención, los ojos de Sasuke se tornaron ligeramente sombríos al concebir la idea de que la Haruno fuese sometida a ese tipo de sanción.

—No te precipites Naruto —advirtió seriamente el Hokage—. Le daré una advertencia, anulare su rango a Jounin y estará laborando en el hospital hasta nuevo aviso —les hizo saber sin aceptar replicas.

Sasuke soltó el aire contenido en su pecho y sintió cierta paz interior; por su lado, Naruto sonrió aliviado por saber que su amiga no sería cruelmente castigada.

Durante la plática llegó Shizune respirando de forma agitada pues había corrido del hospital al despacho para solicitar la presencia de su mentora en dicho lugar. Un poco irritada, Tsunade se propuso a retirarse del despacho, no sin antes hablarles.

—Debo comentarles algo —Tsunade se mostró seria al mirar a los tres varones—. Durante mi viaje descubrí cosas perturbadoras sobre la organización como el nombre de su líder y posiblemente a los que se dedica en realidad. Cuando confirme la información se las haré saber —dicho esto, desapareció detrás de la puerta junto a Shizune.

Kakashi esperó el momento en que la Senju saliera para revisar unos de los cajones, de ahí saco cuatro carpetas, abrió una y la deslizó sobre el escritorio dejando al descubierto la foto de Sakura cuando tenía trece años. Dicho detalle no paso desapercibido a ojos de los tres dos varones frente suyo.

—¿Es un expediente ANBU…? —murmuró Sasuke.

—¿… de Sakura-chan a los trece años? —completo Naruto la frase de su amigo, los dos estaban anonados.

Se suponía que la Haruno apenas ingreso a ANBU, no durante su preadolescencia. Y hablando sinceramente, ella, en ese tiempo, no tenía las habilidades necesarias para ser parte del ese cuerpo de élite.

Lo que realmente les sorprendió fue que el documento permanecía a la fracción de ANBU de RAÍZ, que en su tiempo fue controlado por Danzo.

Tan solo al leer su nombre, los ojos del Uchiha pasaron a escarlata y morado. Le enfurecía saber que Sakura tuvo algo que ver con esa organización sanguinaria.

—Lo encontré en los archivos de Danzo mientras buscaba información del Tentai Yugo —aclaró Kakashi—. Sin embargo, no es lo único que hallé —entonces, deslizo las otras tres carpetas donde venían otros expedientes misteriosos.

Sasuke no dudo en tomarlos y leer el contenido. Se trataban de tres expedientes ANBU de RAÍZ, pero lo que le impacto fue ver los nombres de los tres integrantes.

Kazuki, un joven pelirrojo de ojos azules; Hotaru y Tadashi eran gemelos de quince años, cabello negro con la diferencia de sus ojos: azules y jades respectivamente. Lo que tenían los tres en común, que tenían el apellido Uchiha.

Al ver el expediente verifico algo que lo carcomía por dentro: la fecha de registro. Ciertamente se podría tratar de unos expedientes dados antes de la masacre, pero… no era así, de hecho, mantenían una fecha después de la masacre del clan Uchiha.

—Estos expedientes fueron ingresados años seis años después de la masacre del clan —afirmó Kakashi manteniendo sus ojos fijos en Sasuke esperando una reacción.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —dijo entusiasmado Naruto al comprender la situación—. Sasuke, quedaron sobrevivientes.

—Eso no es seguro, Naruto —Kakashi suspiró con pesadez al haber creado falsas ilusiones en los jóvenes—. No se sabe si están vivos o muertos, pero mis ANBUS siguen investigando.

Sasuke solo bajo espontáneamente la mirada. En su interior, el haber pensado siquiera que había más sobrevivientes de su clan le llenaba de cierta alegría, pues su linaje estaría vivo y no llevaría tanto peso en los hombros —como el hecho de ser el único Uchiha vivo, por ende, era el líder de su clan—.

—Que mal… —Naruto torció el gesto, pero recordó algo que lo traía inquieto así que se giró a su amigo—. Oye, tengo una duda…

Naruto no desaprovecho oportunidad para posarse frente a Sasuke y mirarlo insistentemente. A lo que Sasuke respondió con una ceja alzada sin saber que se pretendía el rubio con mirarlo de esa forma.

—Ya dinos, ¿discutiste con Sakura-chan? —sus ojos zafiro notaron el dolor espontáneo que cruzó por los ojos de su amigo.

Sasuke desvió la mirada a la ventana sin saber que contestar, solamente asintió con la cabeza confirmando las sospechas de Kakashi.

—Te pediré un favor, retira la misión en Sakura y pon a otro ninja. Para ella será un alivio saber que no me vigilará más. Tal vez el tiempo en el hospital logre calmarla un poco —dijo al aire cerrando las carpetas. Su rostro desprendía serenidad y a la vez cierta tristeza.

—¿Fue algo grave? —se atrevió a preguntar Kakashi.

—Peor —se limitó a decir el azabache encarándolo. Pensó un poco antes de hablar—. Me iré de nuevo, Kakashi. Dentro de unas semanas.

Ante la inesperada e impactante noticia, Naruto dio un tremendo respingo y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. Y Kakashi bajo la mirada, resignado.

—¡¿Qué?! Un momento, ¡no puedes irte y abandonar a Sakura-chan! —se alteró—. ¿Y nuestro plan de ayudarla?

—Seguiré investigando por mi cuenta, no desistiré a ello. Seré de mejor ayuda desde afuera —dijo un poco decaído el Uchiha mirando a su amigo con culpabilidad—. Y Sakura… ella estará bien sin mí. De seguro encontrara a alguien que le entregue todo lo que desea.

—Pero… Sasuke… —el semblante de Naruto decayó al estar consciente de las palabras de su amigo. ¿Se alejaba porque Sakura lo destrozo sentimentalmente? —. Estas tomando una decisión precipitada.

Naruto observó fijamente a su amigo, siempre era negativo y se menospreciaba a sí mismo. Por sobre todo lo que hizo en el pasado, aún no podía superarlo y tal vez nunca lo haría con esa actitud.

Pero comprendió lo que sucedía con él.

Sasuke también necesitaba ayuda. No podía con sus demonios del pasado. Él era oscuridad, y Sakura era una luz en medio de eso. Cuando Sasuke quiso ayudar a Sakura, en realidad quería ayudarse a sí mismo.

Sin más que decir, Kakashi murmuró un "lo comprendo", no solo por compromiso, si no que en verdad lo entendía. Sasuke no quería seguir exponiendo sus sentimientos, no podía con ellos porque Sakura decidió desplazarlos.

Mientras el dolor invadía el pecho de Sasuke, les pidió a ambos que no le comentaran a Sakura sobre su decisión. Quería mantenerla al margen, por el hecho que, en ese momento, quedó gravado en su mente un ligero detalle que no pasó desapercibido de sus ojos.

En los tres archivos de los Uchiha, las fechas de registro coincidían con la del expediente de Sakura. ¿Casualidad? Para nada, estaba seguro de que Sakura tuvo que saber de ellos, entonces, ¿Qué paso con los Uchiha? o más bien, ¿por qué Sakura lo mantuvo en secreto?

Es una de las cuestiones que estaba decidido a descubrir.

*/*/*

Los días transcurrieron en la Aldea de la Hoja, donde se respiraba paz y tranquilidad, una desdicha que muchos percibían y otros ignoraban por meterse en sus propios asuntos. Como el caso de Sasuke, que ahora se había cumplido el plazo de permanecía en la aldea y era hora de partir. Pero antes, fue llamado por el sexto Hokage.

Por lo que permanecía en el despecho, apoyando su espalda en la pared con los brazos cruzados, esperando a la máxima autoridad. De último momento Kakashi fue llamado para una reunión.

Suspirando, cerró los ojos intentado serenarse. El estar alejado de Sakura le estaba afectando. No concebía la idea de que un par de semanas junto a ella le fuera a perjudicar sus sentimientos. Desde ese día, no había visto a Sakura, solamente a Ayame que le comentaba cosas de la susodicha, la escuchaba atentamente pero no comentaba nada al respecto.

¿Por qué el amor duele? Dos conceptos tan contradictorios que deseaba digerir por las buenas, pero se empeñaba a dejarlo pasar.

Ahora comprendía lo que experimento Sakura en todos sus desplantes, no se imaginaba cuando intentó matarla dos veces. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. No culpaba a Sakura por ya no amarlo, ella tenía razones de sobras para odiarlo. No debería sentirse sorprendido por su rechazo.

Salió de sus cavilaciones al escuchar la puerta ser abierta e inmediatamente se enderezo sobre su estatura y observo a Kakashi caminar al escritorio con un semblante sereno pero serio.

—Lamento haberte llamado precisamente este día, pero necesito que hagas una misión antes de partir —ordenó Kakashi sin aceptar replicas, pero Sasuke no iba a emitir alguna. Lo haría de todas formas.

—¿De qué trata?

—Es una de clase S —indicó Kakashi—. Es la aldea del Bambú, literalmente desapareció del mapa —reveló causando intriga en el poseedor del Sharingan.

—¿Se trata de un Genjutsu?

—Posiblemente. Un escuadrón ANBU notó la anomalía y fueron a investigar, pero no se regresaron. Aunque antes de desaparecer, lograron informar que las pequeñas aldeas de los alrededores fueron brutalmente asesinadas; y que donde se supone que debería estar la Aldea del Bambú, existe una energía extraña rodeando el lugar. Dado esto, eres el único que puede detectar si se trata de una ilusión o no, tus ojos ven más allá de nuestra capacidad.

Kakashi le extendió un pergamino donde venía todos los detalles de la misión. Sasuke lo tomó sin inmutarse al recibir la orden de partir inmediatamente.

—Tú misión será investigar lo que sucedió en las pequeñas aldeas y verificar el Genjutsu, y en dado caso que necesites refuerzos, enviaré a un escuadrón ANBU.

Sin más, Sasuke dio la media vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero el mismo Hokage lo detuvo un momento.

—Sasuke, regresa con vida —una orden a lo cual le saco una sonrisa de lado al aludido. Debido a que la misión en sí es complicada, podría encontrarse con algo atroz y posiblemente morir.

—Siempre me las he empeñado para sobrevivir, incluso perdí un brazo —dijo regresando su mirada al frente y camino directamente a la puerta.

No espero por nada del mundo que, al abrirla, se encontrara con Sakura alzando la mano dispuesta a tocar la puerta. Quedaron frente a frente mirándose fijamente, con los ojos brillosos por verse la cara después de tantos días.

—Sasuke… —murmuró la Haruno con su semblante decaído de dolor.

El Uchiha desvió los ojos. Sabía porque Sakura se encontraba allí, Kakashi por fin le daría su sanción, pase a esto, abogo por ella para que no fuese muy duro a la hora de reñirla, aun así, era necesario. Pero tampoco deseaba verla sufrir una de las últimas veces que la vería.

—No te presiones tanto, todo estará bien —le alentó y su voz salió ronca. Le dedico una mirada de soslayo y la esquivo para ir directo a la salida.

Su espalda ancha fue lo que Sakura visualizo desde la puerta, con los ojos brillosos y una expresión de dolor, se negó a seguir apreciándolo, pero agradeciendo desde el fondo de su corazón las palabras de aliento de él. Como las necesitaba pues el remordimiento que causaba sus palabras caía a todas horas sobre sus hombros.

Despejando todo pensamiento, ingreso al interior seguida de Tsunade que venía por detrás y fue expectante del intercambio de palabras, pero se mantuvo silenciosa. Sakura saludo cortésmente a Kakashi y se quedó de pie cerca de su escritorio.

Siendo sincera consigo misma, no sospechaba el motivo de la reunión.

—Iré al grano, Sakura —avisó la peli plata, no quería alargar la incomodidad en Sakura y él mismo. Extendió un pergamino y le indicó con la mirada que lo leyera.

Extrañada, la joven se acercó unos pasos y tomo entre sus manos parte del pliegue. A medida que sus ojos pasaban por las líneas, su semblante se tornaba sombrío y asustado, pero sabiendo como esconderlo. Al terminar, se enderezó sobre su estatura. Ahora su mirada no desprendía ningún sentimiento.

—¿Me puedes explicar esto, Sakura? —pidió amablemente Kakashi entrelazando sus manos sobre el escritorio y mirándola intensamente.

—No, no lo haré —espetó inmediatamente sin inmutarse al oscurecimiento de la mirada de Kakashi y la incrédula de Tsunade.

—¿Qué? —gruño la rubia sin creerlo.

—Lo que escucharon —Sakura les dedico una mirada fría a ambos—. Si piensa que cometo traición, adelante, no dude en desterrarme.

La incredulidad de Kakashi poco a poco paso a una mirada resignada al comprender las intenciones de Sakura. Al ver que no tenía salida alguna, y tampoco daba explicaciones, no le quedo de otra más que rehusarse, si él lo tomaba como traición sería desterrada de Konoha convirtiéndola en una Renegada.

Pero no le daría el gusto. Eso es lo que Sakura buscaba, la retendría en Konoha un tiempo más porque pudo notar un flaqueo cuando vio a Sasuke. La mirada que le profeso… le gritaba que la salvara. Si Sasuke insistía, ella revelaría todo.

—Sakura, no hay necesidad de desterrarte —dijo Kakashi—. Pase a que estoy actos perjudicaron seriamente los tratados de paz entre Suna y Konoha, no tomaré represarías fuerte. Tu rango será anulado a Jounin y te reincorporaras al hospital bajo las órdenes de Tsunade hasta nuevo aviso.

Los ojos jades de Sakura se abrieron de par en par al escuchar de lo que sería de ella, ¿acaso Kakashi estaba loco como para no considerar sus actos como traición? Perdió por un momento la compostura y se acercó al escritorio.

—¿Por qué no me destierras? ¡Mis actos dictan a una traición a la aldea! —exclamó incrédula.

El Hokage se inclinó ligeramente sobre su asiento quedando cara a cara con Sakura, la miro directamente a los ojos y sonrió bajo su mascará.

—Comprendo que esta situación no la esperabas. Te sentiste encerrada que atinaste a preferir el destierro. Pero hay algo más tras esa decisión, el estar afuera te facilita algo para tu causa oculta, ¿o me equivoco? —la astucia de Kakashi cabreaba directamente a la Haruno. Su silencio fue la afirmación de ella—. Bien, dale gracias a Naruto y Sasuke cuando los veas. Ellos abogaron por ti para que el castigo no fuera peor —aconsejo dejándose caer sobre el respaldo y enfoco su vista en la computadora sobre el escritorio.

Esa señal daba a entender que podía retirarse. Enojada, la kunoichi se enderezo bruscamente frunciendo el ceño a más no poder. Kakashi fue más listo que ella, ahora no podía salir de Konoha libremente. Fue un error que cometió y pagaba las consecuencias.

—Te espero mañana a primera hora en el hospital —dijo Tsunade dedicándole una mirada suave.

Sakura suavizo un poco su semblante al enfocarlo en la rubia, resignándose de su futuro encierro en la aldea, suspiro mientras se retiraba del despacho.

—Justamente hoy debió ser, ¿eh? —murmuró Tsunade ante la antigua acción de Sakura.

—No previó que la mandará al hospital —adivinó Kakashi sonriendo nerviosamente—. Solo espero que no me odie.

—Ya déjate de payasadas —le regaño la rubia acercando su cara malhumorada a la nerviosa de él—. Sabes que Sakura nunca te odiaría, ¿contento?

—Ah… me reconforta escucharlo de ti —Kakashi apoyo barbilla en la palma de su mano y desvió los ojos—. Esperemos que no salga huyendo.

*/*/*

Desde que salió del despacho, se dedicó a caminar por la aldea sin rumbo alguno, admirando el cielo sobre ella y teniendo la mente en blanco.

Pronto se resignó a permanecer más tiempo en la aldea. Nuevamente sus planes se vieron totalmente frustrados, pero ahora fue consecuencia de sus propios actos. ¿Por qué siempre terminaba en la misma situación? Es como si la aldea quisiera que permaneciera ahí, una fuerza desconocida que ejercía sobre ella.

—Ah… ¿es posible enojarse con uno misma? —se preguntó cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos, intentando encontrar la respuesta correcta.

De repente sintió como alguien impactaba contra ella provocando que callera al suelo junto con la persona culpable. Jadeando, Sakura abrió los ojos irritada de que la hayan hecho desconcertarse.

—¡Oye, tú…! —su réplica murió en su boca al ver que Naruto estaba sentado en el suelo rascándose la nuca y disculpándose frenéticamente. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que se trataba de ella.

—Oh, ¡Sakura-chan! —exclamó aliviado Naruto agazapándose a ella para abrazarla, tal acción tomo desprevenida a la Haruno—. Justo la persona que deseaba ver.

—¿Uh? —la joven lo miró por unos segundos notando que parecía estar nervioso.

—Ven, te invito a comer ramen —sorpresivamente, Naruto se levantó de su lugar jalando el brazo a Sakura para que lo siguiera.

Esta se dejó guiar por las calles de Konoha hasta caer sentada en una de las sillas de Ichiraku, con un tazón de ramen frente suyo para ser devorado. Susurrando, tomo los palillos dispuesta a comer mientras esperaba que su amigo dijese algo.

—Y bien, ¿me dirás para que me arrastraste a Ichiraku? —inquirió Sakura soplando a los fideos.

Naruto ya comía desesperado el segundo tazón de ramen, su nerviosismo se hizo evidente cuando termino de tragar los trozos de carne con desesperación, rio de la misma forma y movió sus manos de una forma desquiciante.

—Es que… bueno —murmuró tragando el nudo de la garganta—. Hinata me dijo que estaba embarazada…

Ante su revelación, Sakura se atraganto con los fideos abriendo los ojos como platos, se golpeó el pecho insistentemente mientras tragaba lo que tenía atorando. Luego, su mirada se volvió a Naruto sin variar de expresión.

—¿Qué?

—¡Reaccione de la misma forma! —exclamó Naruto—. Aunque casi muero con el huevo cocido.

—¿Hinata embarazada? ¡Por Dios Naruto! —Sakura no pudo ocultar la sorpresa que asalto su mente.

—Te juró que estoy realmente feliz por la noticia… una familia, lo que siempre soñé —sonrió nostálgicamente al recordar a sus padres.

Al ver su expresión, Sakura desvió la mirada al tazón de ramen, apretando sus manos contra el plato, se dijo que con mayor razón mantendría a Naruto lejos de sus planes. Sería padre y formaría su propia familia. No podía arrebatarle esa felicidad.

—Aunque hay más, antes de darme la noticia le pedí matrimonio… y ella acepto —revelo nervioso.

Y ahora Sakura no pudo evitar escupir la comida.

—Y lo que me preocupa es cómo reaccionará Hiashi-san.

 _Con que eso era lo que le preocupaba_ , pensó Sakura limpiándose la boca con una servilleta. Naruto resulto ser una caja de sorpresas. ¿No podían esperarse a embarazarse hasta casarse? Bueno, no era asunto suyo.

—Sin duda te matará —sentencio seriamente Sakura.

—Gracias por la estimulación Sakura-chan —debatió sarcástico el Uzumaki.

—Felicidades, Naruto —dijo de pronto Sakura atrayendo la atención de Naruto, que abrió los ojos de par en par al ver la sonrisa sincera que le brindó la pelirrosa—. Te mereces una familia —sus ojos jades brillaron de una extraña nostalgia.

En cambio, los ojos de Naruto se nublaron de lágrimas por la felicidad que experimentaba en ese momento, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, abrazó a su amiga sin dejarle replicar.

—¡No sabes cuánto te quiero amiga del alma!

—Lo sé porque me lo estás diciendo.

*/*/*

Desde que salió de la aldea ya había transcurrido dos días, y para llegar a la aldea del Bambú quedaba otro de recorrido, así que decidió detenerse en una de las aldeas de paso para descansar y no tener dificultades en la misión.

Sasuke caminó por las calles de la pequeña aldea buscando alguna posada para descansar, al encontrarse con el primero, se adentró sin importar la fachada, solo necesitaba un lugar para dormir y después partir a primera hora de la mañana.

También podría dormir a la intemperie, pero sentía constantemente que lo vigilaban, por ello decidió hacerse de un cuarto.

Se acercó a la recepcionista que lo miró como si se tratase de un pedazo de carne, cosa que le disgusto e incomodó. Estaba consciente de lo que provocaba en la población femenina y le irritaba algunas veces, pues algunas atrevidas los acosaban y atosigaban.

El cuento de nunca parar.

—¿Tiene cuartos disponibles? —habló con su voz masculina sacándole un suspiro a la chica.

—Claro, ¿para cuantos días lo alquilará? —inquirió ella sonriéndole coquetamente.

—Solo por esta noche.

Mientras pagaba la habitación, sus ojos negros quedaron fijos en el calendario que reposaba sobre la barra de madera, percatándose de la fecha marcada.

Veintisiete de marzo.

Su mente se sobresaltó ante la siguiente fecha, veintiocho… el cumpleaños de Sakura.

En ese momento se debatió internamente, ¿Salía por la puerta en busca de un regalo o se encaminaba a su habitación fingiendo no tomarle importancia? Cerró un momento los ojos y apretó los labios.

Aun dolía las palabras de Sakura, no lo quería cerca de ella, hasta puede afirmar que lo odia…

 _No,_ pensó abriendo sus parpados al recordar la nostalgia en los ojos de Sakura cuando se toparon en la oficina de Kakashi. Sus preciosas perlas jades brillaron sutilmente al verlo. Ella podía mentir en palabras…, empero ante su presencia, se le daba fatal esconder sus emociones. A veces lo lograba, claro está, pero cuando se contradecía sus verdaderos sentimientos salían a flote.

Ella aún lo amaba.

—Su habitación es la ciento cinco, aquí tiene su llave —la voz de la recepcionista lo sacó de sus cavilaciones—. Disfrute su estancia.

—Gracias —las tomó en un movimiento sutil y con las misma salió de la posada para buscar algún presente para Sakura.

*/*/*

Al día siguiente por la mañana, Sakura se levantó de muy malhumor debido al insistente sonido del timbre. Era la cuarta vez que sonaba y juraba que le daría un puñetazo si se trataba de Naruto.

Desde el comienzo pensó que Ayame abriría la puerta, pero al parecer no sería el caso. Gruñendo, dio pataletas en la cama quitándose la sabana de encima y se incorporó del colchón. Después salió de la habitación.

—¡Ayame! ¿por qué no abres la puerta? —exigió saber la Haruno llegando a la sala llevándose una sorpresa al ver el sillón vació y la manta que utilizaba la susodicha perfectamente doblada sobre la almohada.

Se extraño de no ver a la peli morada. Esa mujer disfrutaba holgazanear hasta tarde, ¿Ayame madrugando? Creía que no viviría para ver este milagro de la vida.

Tampoco vio a Drako por ningún lado, de seguro ya había partido, pues la noche anterior se enteró de que Sasuke partió a una misión altamente peligrosa, así que envió a Drako para que le ayudara.

—¡Voy! —gritó al escuchar nuevamente el timbre.

Abrió de un tirón y se impresionó en ver a Hinata de pie frente a ella sonriéndole cálidamente.

—Hola Sakura-chan, perdona si te levanto muy temprano.

—Para nada —Sakura agitó su mano restándole importancia mientras le invitaba a pasar. Hinata se adentró sonriendo levemente.

La pelirrosa cerró la puerta con duda en su rostro, el ver que Hinata se pasara muy temprano por su departamento, eran las… ¿siete de la mañana? Normalmente se levantaba media hora después para ir al hospital.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar? —le preguntó rascándose la nuca.

—No, así estoy bien. Verás… vine porque tengo una petición que hacerte —reveló sonriendo tímidamente mientras jugaba con sus manos.

Intrigada, Sakura se sentó frente suyo y la miró esperando sus palabras.

—Me enteré de que laboras de nuevo en el hospital, y bueno… —dudó unos segundos al levantar su mirada—. Quisiera que fueras mi doctora durante el embarazo.

Los ojos de Sakura se agrandaron de par en par ente la petición de la Hyuuga. Quedó sin habla por unos segundos hasta que Hinata le llamó preocupada. Agito ligeramente con la cabeza y alzó ambas cejas.

—Perdona, es que creí escuchar…

—Que fueras mi doctora durante el embarazo —repitió un tanto divertida la pelinegra por la reacción de su amiga.

Ofuscada, la pelirrosa se dejó caer en el respaldo del sillón, impresionada. ¿Hinata le confiaba a ella ese pequeño que llevaba en el vientre? Sus ojos se enfocaron en el estómago de ella y tuvo pensamientos turbios. Sin embargo, no tardo en despejarlos al cerrar sus ojos.

Le estaba pidiendo que cuidara de ambos durante los próximos meses. ¿Podría con ello?

—¿Por qué me lo pides a mí? Hay otros doctores que se pueden encargar —Sakura la miró fijamente intentando saber sus intenciones.

—Eres muy apreciada para mí y Naruto, confío plenamente en ti —dijo serenamente Hinata tocándose el vientre, luego le sonrió para brindarle valor.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios rosados. Confianza _, uh…_

—Está bien, seré tu doctora —aceptó resignada. Pero en el fondo se preguntaba porque seguía involucrándose con sus amigos. Ignoro la cuestión al levantarse de su lugar—. ¿Qué tal si vienes conmigo al hospital? Hagamos cuanto antes un chequeo —se permitió sonreírle levemente.

A respuesta Hinata asintió con su propia sonrisa, posteriormente Sakura aviso que tomaría una ducha rápida.

Cuando se quedó sola, Hinata se levantó de su lugar y caminó hasta la ventana de la sala que daba a la calle, se asomó visualizando en uno de los callejones a sus amigos y les hizo señas.

Mientras tanto, Tenten, que permanecía escondida en el callejón, observo las señas de Hinata desde el departamento de Sakura. Levantó el pulgar y retrocedió unos pasos para girarse a sus amigos.

—La fase uno ha sido un éxito. Hinata logro convencer a Sakura e irán al hospital —indicó con seriedad.

—¡Sabía que no se resistiría! —Ayame saltó sobre su lugar aplaudiendo—. Les dije que accedería. Nos dará tiempo para organizar todo.

—Primero empecemos por la decoración… —murmuró Naruto mirándose los dedos—. Después Ino y Sai traerán los bocadillos, Shikamaru la música, Lee y Kiba los regalos restantes… ¡será una fiesta de cumpleaños perfecta! —exclamó entusiasmado.

—Demos todo en esta misión, chicos —dijo Tenten con seriedad, y los otros dos asintieron efusivamente con la cabeza al esbozar una sonrisa de lado.

*/*/*

Después de llenar formularios, Sakura se encontraba de pie cerca de la camilla. Se acomodó los lentes de descanso y fijo los ojos por un segundo en Hinata e Ino que conversaban amenamente.

Cuando estaba tomando muestras de sangre a Hinata, Ino paso por su consultorio a saludarla como lo hacía desde que empezó a trabajar de nuevo ahí. No le tomo mucha importancia hasta que esas dos empezaron a conversar.

Ellas intentaban sacarle platica, pero lo cierto es que su mente tenía otras cosas por el cual preocuparse. No deseaba recordar que era su cumpleaños, porque a la vez también era una fecha importante: el fallecimiento de sus seres queridos.

Suspirando, dejo de escribir en la tabla, dirigió su mirada a la ventana esperando convertirse en un pájaro y salir volando hacia el horizonte, donde nadie ni nada pusiese dañarla.

—Un suspiro es un beso robado —dijo de repente Ino sobresaltando a su amiga pelirrosa—. ¿Será que ese beso robado es de Sasuke-kun? —movió sus cejas de forma insinuante.

Sakura bufo por debajo y se alejó de Ino dejando la tabla sobre la mesa, posteriormente le pidió a Hinata que procediera a ponerse su ropa.

No miró a ninguna de las mujeres por más de dos segundos, pero sentía sus miradas sobre su espalda causándole tensión y cierta incomodidad. Suspirando nuevamente, se volteó a ellas, resignada.

—Vale, si lo dicen porque ahora nos distanciamos, sí. Discutí con él —confesó sentándose en la silla masajeándose la frente.

Hinata e Ino intercambiaron miradas de circunstancia.

—¿Y qué? De todos modos, no planeaba estar cerca de él, es beneficioso para mí.

—Vamos Sakura, sabemos que ustedes se aman —Ino se sentó a su lado y frunció el ceño cuando Sakura sonrió de forma amarga.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces, ¿Cuál es el impedimento? Llevas esperando este momento por años, no puedes lanzar todos tus esfuerzos por la borda.

—Hay muchas cosas en contra, pero… la más importante es que no deseo verlo muerto —murmuró audible consternando a sus amigas—. Mientras no tenga la certeza de que estará con vida pase lo que pase, simplemente no puedo permitirme nada.

—Pero… —alegó Ino preocupada.

—Como sea. Es todo por hoy —dio por terminada el chequeo girándose al escritorio—. Hinata, vuelve el mes que viene. Si tienes algún malestar severo o cualquier pregunta no dudes en venir.

Suspirando, Ino se levantó de su asiento agitando su cabellera rubia. Su mirada resignada recayó en su amiga pelirrosa, pero luego sonrió de lado.

—Oye frente, vamos a tomar el té para celebrar tu cumpleaños —Ino apoyo los antebrazos en el respaldo de la silla.

Pero Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo trabajo.

—¿Y qué? Te recuerdo que Tsunade-sama te dio el día libre.

—Además, olvide mi bolso en tu departamento —interrumpió Hinata saliendo detrás de la cortina con su vestimenta de siempre.

La Haruno achico los ojos enfocándolas a ambas. Si se unían para intentar sacarla del consultorio eso quería decir que no saldrían de ahí sin ella. Chasqueando la lengua, dejo de llenar los formularios y se quitó la bata. Acción que les arranco una sonrisa a las dos mujeres.

—Bien, vayamos primero por el dichoso bolso y luego a tomar el té —aceptó a regañadientes.

—¡Verás que no te vas a arrepentir! —dijo entusiasmada Ino.

*/*/*

Para entonces, Sasuke llegó a los límites del País del Fuego donde había un río que los separaba de los demás países, precisamente de la aldea de las Aguas Termales. Se detuvo al ver el bosque extenderse frente suyo, el aire se sentía espeso y traía consigo un olor extraño.

Según los informes, los pequeños poblados fueron masacrados, debía revisar cada uno de ellos en busca de sobrevivientes —si es que había alguno— y recolectar información. Luego adentrarse al bosque del Bambú para investigar lo que sucedió con aldea.

Sus ojos cambiaron al Genkai Kekkei para verificar indicios de otra energía, pero aún estaba lejos como para detectarlo. Pero captó cierta irregularidad de chakra a sus espaldas obligándolo a ponerse a la defensiva. Sin desactivar sus ojos, fue acercándose a los arbustos del bosque desvainando poco a poco su katana.

Sin embargo, cuando dio el siguiente paso, un borrón negro se abalanzo a él para lamerle la cara. Desactivo sus ojos mientras intentaba separar a Drako en miniatura de su rostro.

—Drako, detente, es asqueroso —dijo Sasuke cuando lo sostuvo en sus brazos y el animal movió su cola mientras le sonreía mostrando su dentadura—. Veo que me has seguido. Pero mejor regresa a la aldea —lo dejo en el suelo y empezó a caminar.

Pronto vio como Drako le seguía el paso, y cuando él se detenía y daba la vuelta para verlo, Drako se sentaba y haciéndose el desentendido.

—Regresa a la aldea —Sasuke lo correteo con la mano. Luego miró al frente recordando que era el cumpleaños de Sakura, su mente se agito al recordar que su regalo ya estaba en camino.

Cuando fijo nuevamente los ojos a Drako; este negó con la cabeza y corrió para posarse en su hombro, se sostuvo de ahí. Sasuke le dedico una mirada con ojos entrecerrados y luego soltó el aire en un suspiro.

—Está bien, pero ten cuidado porque si te pasa algo Sakura es capaz de golpearme —le advirtió a sabiendas que era inteligente.

Drako solamente emitió un sonido con el hocico similar a una risa, burlándose del Uchiha.

*/*/*

Sakura no comprendió al principio porque sus amigas insistieron tanto en ir primero a tomar el té y comer algunos dulces como celebración, ahora se dirigían al departamento. _Solo espero que no sea nada irritante_ , pensó al sacar las llaves para abrir la puerta. Extrañada de que Ayame no estuviese en casa, le restó importancia. De seguro andaba por ahí entrenando o vagando por la aldea.

Al abrir la puerta estaba oscuro debido a que el anochecer adornaba el cielo junto con las estrellas. Con el ceño fruncido, busco a tientas el apagador y al prenderlo se llevó un susto de muerte.

—¡SORPRESA! —el coro de voces se alzó en grito y todos salieron de sus escondites.

Sakura se llevó una mano al pecho después de dar un tremendo respingo de sorpresa. Sus ojos se enfocaron en todas las personas que se encontraban en su departamento: Naruto, Kiba, Tenten, Sai, Lee, Chouji, Tsunade, Shizune, Shino y Ayame.

Además, el espacio estaba decorado con luces de colores y flores naturales, en medio había una mesa que parecía bufé de comida y bebidas. Aparte, en otra más pequeñas reposaban un puñado de regalos envuelto con envolturas llamativas.

Pronto reparo que los demás le sonreían a su forma esperando su reacción.

Sin embargo, los recuerdos llegaron a ella en un par de segundos. Como cuando era niña, uno de los tantos cumpleaños que pudo celebrar, su familia le hacía fiestas. Yacía años que nadie le celebraba una fiesta. Podría ser algo estúpido y efímero, pero para ella con un corazón marchito, era una grata sorpresa.

Sus ojos se nublaron de lágrimas y se permitió sonreír a su manera ante la mirada estupefacta de los demás.

—En verdad me han sorprendido —afirmó limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

Naruto se acercó a ella sonriendo tiernamente y la abrazo por el hombro.

—Vamos Sakura-chan, no es momento para llorar. ¡Es tu cumpleaños! —dijo entusiasmado.

Entonces, Sakura respiró profundamente y sonrió de lado al terminar de limpiarse los rastros de llanto de su rostro.

—Gracias por la fiesta —dijo alzando la mirada para luego sonreírles de la misma forma que hacía en el pasado.

—¡Que empiece la fiesta!

Desde el momento se desato una estrepitosa celebración a lo acontecido en ese día especial, Sakura cumplía veintidós años y eso no pasaba todos los días. Por ello se encargaron de hacer una fiesta inolvidable para Sakura.

Hubo de todo, como la música de todos tipos a petición de los invitados, algunos se atragantaron con los aperitivos en la mesa, o como Tsunade que prefirió beber como si no hubiese un mañana —como de costumbre— y termino ebria en medio de la sala.

Pero más bien, parecían niños porque Naruto no pudo evitar hacer algunos juegos divertidos en donde participaron todos, hasta Sakura se divirtió al ganarle en el juego de barajas a Kiba. Sonrió más de la cuenta y carcajeo ante las ocurrencias de sus compañeros.

Después de la media noche, Naruto y Kiba insistieron de que abriera los regalos.

—¡Abre primero el mío! —dijo Naruto entregándole una caja—. Aunque es por parte mía y de Kakashi-sensei —reafirmo rascándose la nuca.

La pelirrosa sintió nostalgia al escuchar que también era parte de su antiguo maestro, no estuvo en la fiesta porque su deber de Hokage lo demandaba, pero no se entristeció. Es más, prometió agradecerle por el regalo. Ya no debía seguir enojada con él.

Arranco la envoltura descubriendo al instante un portarretratos con una foto en particular. Ubicado unos meses después de la guerra, justo antes de que Sasuke se fuera a su viaje. Estaba ella alado de Sasuke, luego Naruto y Kakashi, los cuatro sonriendo a su manera, pero nadie miraba a la cámara.

—Sasuke y Kakashi-sensei igualmente tiene la foto —comentó Naruto.

—Gracias.

Sakura siguió abriendo los regalos. Hinata le regalo un libro de plantas medicinales, pero tenía un ligero factor, pues en cada página marcaba la imagen de la planta con sus características, y un poco abajo un sello de invocación, donde solamente tenía que poner un poco de sangre y aparecía dicha planta. Le pareció interesante debido a que también venían plantas que desconocía.

De Tsunade un licor especial que se consigue en el País del Rayo, de Lee recibió unas pesas, de Shino y Kiba unas prendas de ropa de entrenamiento, de Chouji y Shikamaru una reservación en un restaurante —para cualquier fecha—, Sai le dio un hermoso cuadro de pintura donde venía retractado su rostro, y de Ino recibió una extraña pañoleta roja.

—Esto es… —la mirada de Sakura recayó en la azulada de Ino.

La rubia se acercó a ella sonriéndole con dulzura, tomó la pañoleta roja y lo puso en la cabellera de Sakura como una diadema dejando el agarre por debajo de su cabello. Sus acciones provocaron ternura sobre todo porque la Haruno tenía la mirada consternada.

—Mi regalo de este año es ofrecerte nuevamente mi amistad —la agarró de los hombros para mirarla fijamente.

Sakura no dijo nada, pero abrazo inesperadamente a Ino logrando que Ayame sonriera de oreja a oreja.

—Y esto es mío Sakura —dijo Ayame acercándose a ella, entonces le extendió su regalo sin envolver cosa que logro que Sakura alzara una ceja interrogante—. Oye, no me exijas tanto, da gracias que esta vez te di un regalo.

—Que sacrificio —se burló la pelirrosa tomando entre sus manos lo que parecía ser un álbum de fotografía—. Así que lo veré más tarde.

Al parecer a la peli morada no le desagrado la idea, solo se encogió de hombros y una sonrisa socarrona surco su rostro.

E Ino dijo que tenía más regalos, así que Sai y Naruto trajeron de una de las habitaciones aparatos electrónicos como una televisión moderna, teléfono fijo u otras cosas.

—Es que a tu departamento le falta modernidad —se quejó Ino ante la mirada crédula de Sakura, aunque luego esta negó con la cabeza, resignada.

Antes de retomar la fiesta, se escucharon uno golpes de unas de las ventanas. Todos pusieron atención cuando Sakura la abrió revelando al halcón de Sasuke en el marco y tenía atado a la espalda una caja de color morado.

Abrumada, Sakura desamarro la caja de la espalda y el halcón nuevamente emprendió el vuelo hacia la negrura de la noche.

—¿Es lo que creo que es? —preguntó entusiasmada Tenten acercándose a Sakura junto a Ino y Hinata.

—Si —Ino asintió con la cabeza, seria, miró Sakura—. Es un regalo de Sasuke-kun —sentencio dando un aplauso de la felicidad.

—¡Al final Sasuke envió un regalo! —exclamó Ayame—. ¿Qué esperas? ¡Ábrelo ya! —insistió logrando que Sakura se abochornara por la situación.

Sin más remedio —y sobre todo porque sus amigas insistieron— dejo la caja sobre la mesa y le quitó la tapa descubriendo que en el interior una tela coral, y a un lado otra cajita más pequeña.

—No puedo creerlo —murmuró Ino anonada.

Sakura la miró de reojo mientras tomaba entre sus manos la tela, al alzarlo se descubrió que era un hermoso vestido con escote de "U" con la falda un poco esponjada. Pero lo que también llamo su atención fue que en la otra cajita había un par de pasadores rectangulares rojos junto con unos pendientes en forma de una flor blanca.

—Pero que ternura —dijo Ino agarrando el vestido y opínenselo a Sakura sobre su cuerpo, lo inspecciono con ojos crítico y sonrió picarona—. Y parecer ser que le atino a la talla.

Inmediatamente Sakura se sonrojo ligeramente ante la insinuación de Ino, balbuceo una que otra palabra y miró de vuelta el regalo que recibió. Sin duda Sasuke logro que un sentimiento que creía perdido inundara su mente junto su corazón.

Mientras los demás retomaban la fiesta, Sakura descubrió una pequeña nota debajo de donde estaba el vestido. Curiosa, lo desdoblo para verificar que en verdad era por parte de Sasuke, reconocía su letra.

" _Sakura, desde que empecé mi viaje de redención empecé a arrepentirme con frecuencia de mis actos, y ahora nuevamente lo hago. Sin embargo, no me arrepiento de haber estado a tu lado. Agradezco que tu hayas nacido en este día, donde la estación cambia, cuando los arboles marchitos reviven deslumbrando con su belleza. No desfallezcas, sé que revivirás con fervor"._

Al dejar de leer, apretó la carta entre sus dedos al sentir sus ojos nublarse por el creciente ahogo de su pecho, más una triste y a la vez desdichada sonrisa asomo su rostro, sin ser vista, suspiro por debajo al mirar por la ventana la oscura noche.

Sentía la carta como si fuese una despedida debido a que él estaba realizando una misión sumamente peligrosa, pero a la vez era reconfortante debido a que no se ha rendido con ella. La duda que la carcomía desde que escuchó accidentalmente a Kakashi y Naruto hablar sobre que Sasuke nuevamente partiría de la aldea, se deshizo ese segundo.

Apoyo su mano al marcó de la ventana observando que el halcón seguía dando vueltas sobre Konoha.

—Si regresas con vida, estaré dispuesta a retomar todos mis sentimientos, Sasuke-kun…

Por qué la batalla que él libraba era contra los secuaces de Takeshi, y si podía sobrevivir, quería decir que Sasuke podía soportarlo de nuevo y esta vez no se rendiría. Tenía fe en él, porque en el fondo, deseaba amar con libertad a su adorado azabache.

*/*/*

Hachiro tenía claro una cosa: su padre, Takeshi, estaba loco y cuerdo a la vez.

—¿Por qué no me pusieron al tanto de la intromisión de Sakura en una de las guaridas? —gruñó aquel hombre pelirrojo. Sus ojos grises pronto se alzaron observando relativamente a Taro, Yuuko y Hachiro.

Taro y Yuuko inclinaron la cabeza pidiendo disculpas por su falta de comunicación.

—No le vimos necesario preocuparlo, después de todo se trataba de un clon, yo mismo la elimine —mintió perfectamente Taro alzando su mirada verdosa, sus ojos eran expertos en el arte de mentir a su jefe.

Para bien o para mal, Takeshi dudaba un poco, pero al final terminaba confiando en ellos.

—Al eliminar el clon, quiere decir que la verdadera se encuentra en Konoha —dijo Takeshi apoyando las manos en la mesa, donde tenía dibujado el mapa de las naciones y un punto rojo resplandecía en donde se marcaba Konoha. Lo tocó entre sus dedos y sonrió de lado.

—Así es —Taro contribuyó para su pesar.

—Bien. Hace un par de días mis informantes vieron a Uchiha Sasuke dirigirse a la aldea del Bambú, lo que significa que Konoha cayó en la trampa y la fase uno fue completada —Takeshi sonrió con satisfacción y despegó sus ojos del mapa—. Iniciemos con la fase dos: retener a Uchiha. Taro, envíe a unos de los capitanes a la aldea para que lo capture.

La noticia tomo desprevenido a los tres generales que no mostraron expresión algún pase a estar sumamente sorprendidos por el adelanto de sus planes. Lamentablemente no podían avisar a Konoha porque sería muy sospechoso.

—Entendido —Taro asintió con la cabeza.

—Hachiro, sigue al capitán y asegúrate de que haga bien si trabajo —ordenó y su hijo solamente asintió con la cabeza—. Y Yuuko, empieza a reunir a los ninjas, cuando Sasuke sea capturado atacaremos.

* * *

 _Esto se salió de control. Cuando Sakura aparto a Sasuke, los días que transcurrieron se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos por Sasuke no podía ser simplemente olvidados, por eso fue el pensamiento que tuvo al final. Sí Sasuke demostraba que podía sobrevivir, estaría dispuesta a intentarlo una vez más._

 _Y vaya, creo que es tan interesante que Takeshi vaya a atacar Konoha antes de lo previsto._

 _En fin, espero traer el capítulo lo más pronto posible porque ya se va acercando la parte favorita que me gusto escribir en la antigua versión, y quiero ver cómo quedaría en esta. Nos leemos pronto._

 _Alela-chan fuera :v_


	11. (10) Perdón, admiración y amor

_[8]_

 _Perdón, admiración y amor_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sangre. Veía sangre._

 _Rodeada de un lugar oscuro e infinito, solo apreciaba la sangre caer de un punto y fundirse en los dedos de sus pies descubiertos, escurría entre ellos y seguía su camino, perdiéndose en la nada._

 _La opresión en el pecho la obligaba a llevarse una mano ahí, intentando descifrar las sensaciones abrumadoras que opacaban su mente. Tenía un dolor en los ojos y cabeza, no quería recordar…_

 _Escuchó sonidos extraños, eran lejanos y precisos. Alzando la vista, observó con temor lo que se acercaba. Corrió al sentido contrario con desesperación, no quería ver de nuevo la desgracia, no quería sufrir una vez más._

 _Sin embargo, los recuerdos la persiguen. Siempre lo hacen. Porque frente suyo apareció un joven rubio de ojos verdes que luchaba contra un par de individuos sin rostro. El rubio los repelaba mientras hablaba a gritos._

— _¡VAYANSE YA! —ordenó el rubio a otro grupo de sombras sin rostro._

 _Ellos marcharon fundiéndose en la oscuridad, sin mirar atrás._

 _Sakura dio unos pasos en reversa al intuir lo que sucedía. Cuando ellos marcharon… las sombras sin rostro atacaron al rubio._

 _Clavándole un kunai en el corazón, arrebatándole la vida._

— _¡No! —gritó Sakura corriendo directo al cuerpo del rubio que caía en picada. Intento sostenerlo, pero se escurrió entre sus manos como el aire._

 _Con los ojos temblorosos, se miró las manos cubiertas de sangre, temblando, empezó a hiperventilar y lamentarse por la sensación de vacío en su pecho. Volvió a tocarlo._

 _Y de nuevo escuchó ruidos._

 _Eran diferente, metal contra metal y muchos gritos._

 _El recuerdo se acercaba a ella, y esta vez no tuvo el valor y las fuerzas para huir. Dejo que llegará a su ser._

 _Se apreciaba dos hombres, el mayor poseía una cabellera corta y roja acompañado de ojos grises tan fríos como su corazón; y el menor tenía una larga cabellera azabache, cuyos ojos amarillos revelaban odio y despreció contra su oponente._

 _Ambos luchaban entre sí, chocando armas y palabras ofensivas._

 _Sakura no apartó la mirada cuando fueron alejándose de ella. Vio hasta el final. Donde el hombre pelirrojo le clavó la espada en el estómago del pelinegro, ingiriéndole una herida mortal. La sangre salió a borbones cuando fue sacada por el mismo herido._

 _Lloró, la chica lloró cuando lo vio, porque sabía que vendría después. Desaparecería aquello apreciado para ella._

 _Y todo por su culpa._

 _El pelinegro sonrió socarrón al hacer unos sellos rápidos._

— _¡ESPERO QUE CON ESTO TE PUDRAS EN EL INFIERNO HIJO DE PERRA! —gritó colérico el pelinegro al finalizar los sellos, y al mismo tiempo el pelirrojo mostró una mueca de horror._

 _Sakura gritó intentando detenerlo, pero no podía._

 _Solo era un recuerdo._

 _El cuerpo del pelinegro brillo intensamente convirtiéndose en una explosión severa y duradera, dejando una marca en la mente de la Haruno. El brillo la aturdió por unos segundos hasta que llegó la infinita oscuridad._

 _La chica cayó de rodillas en el suelo y las lágrimas cayendo por la quijada. Intentando controlar su respiración errática, apoyo una mano en su rodilla y contempló la otra con desagrado. La sangre escurría entre sus dedos. Al mirar un poco más abajo, una poza carmesí se extendía alrededor de su silueta, manchando su piel._

 _Se levantó de sopetón retrocediendo con rapidez, su rostro se deformó en una capa de remordimiento y temor, al dar el siguiente paso, chocó con algo duro. Aguantando la respiración, volteó lentamente temiendo por lo peor._

 _Inmediatamente una mano ensangrentada le cubrió la boca intentando asfixiarla, y otro par rodeo su pequeño cuello. Sus ojos jades se tornaron desesperados cuando reflejaron el rostro de los dos jóvenes que vio morir: el rubio y el pelinegro. Ambos con sangre por todos lados y sus propias heridas expuestas. Las cuencas de sus ojos eran oscuras y no se podía ver con claridad sus rostros._

— _¡Tú tienes la culpa! —gritaron ambos con voz distorsionada._

 _Sakura negó con la cabeza mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuales derramo sin misericordia. Negaba el hecho de que fue su culpa cuando era cierto, y lo peor es que dolía como arder en llamas de remordimiento._

 _Intento con todas sus fuerzas deshacerse del agarre, los dos no paraban de repetir la frase. Creyó haberse librado, pero no fue así. Más manos salieron de la oscuridad aferrándose a todo su cuerpo, diversos dedos con uñas calvadas en su piel, provocándole mucho dolor._

 _Horror. Fue lo que expresó en su rostro al ver rostros conocidos entre la multitud de manos, de aquellos que asesino en su momento, de tantas vidas arrebatadas, la cuales no deseo, fue obligada._

— _¡Tú nos mataste! —se unían en coro las voces calando en su mente._

 _Y ella intento gritar, pero toda la oscuridad y la sangre la atrapo ferozmente intentando ahogarla en sus emociones contraídas de amenaza y desesperación._

 _Lloro y lloro sin parar, intentando respirar… y sobrevivir con sus demonios personales._

Despertó de la espantosa pesadilla respirando agitadamente, sentada en la cama, el sudor frío caía por la frente. Llevó una mano a su pecho al cerrar los ojos e intentar calmar su respiración frenética.

Lloraba incluso por fuera, su corazón lo expresaba.

Tantas noches de insomnio provocadas por diferentes recuerdos, las pesadillas como ese tipo de escenario no eran frecuentes, pero cuando las tenía le provocaba escalofríos y unas inmensas ganas de llorar a todo pulmón. Porque es la representación de su mente: la culpa.

—Ah… ¿Qué pasa conmigo? lo había olvidado —murmuró recostándose en la cama.

Abrió los ojos lentamente virando el rostro, captó el álbum de fotos a un lado de ella, se había quedado dormida apreciándolas, tal vez por eso volvieron las pesadillas. Lo contempló inmóvil por unos segundos antes de tomarlo entre sus manos. Sin prisas, mantuvo sus ojos jades calvadas en la foto expuesta.

Estaba ella de un aspecto de siete años esbozando una sonrisa inocente. Detrás, se encuentran dos gemelos que rondaban alrededor de doce años, ambos con el cabello negro, pero con características diferentes: el de pelo lizo poseía unos ojos azules, y el de cabello alborotado unos ojos jades. Al cotado de este, se hallaba una joven de similar parecido a Sakura del presente, pero poseía una abundante cabellera negra y ojos jades, lo más notable era su barriga de nueve meses de embarazo. Del otro lado, era evidente que la mujer de cabello rosado y ojos azules era la madre de Sakura.

Su familia fue bastante grande, porque no eran las únicas en la foto.

En medio de la pelinegra y la madre de Sakura, estaban los dos hombres que salieron en su reciente pesadilla, pero no se veían abrumados o pálidos, si no portaban una enorme sonrisa en su rostro… o bueno, nada más el rubio.

También aparecía Ayame con su apariencia actual, sentada en el suelo a un lado de un chico pelirrojo de ojos azules; y cargaban en las piernas a un par de niña, gemelas. En ambas su cabellera era corta y lo que diferenciaba de una a la otra era de igual manera sus ojos, azules y jades.

Recordó que la foto fue tomada un día antes de que empezará la desgracia para su familia.

Los extrañaba terriblemente.

 _¿Y dónde estaban ellos?_

—En un lugar mejor —dijo en voz alta dejando que el álbum cubriera su rostro, quería dormir esa noche sin más pesadillas, mañana debía doblar turno en el hospital— o eso quiero creer.

"*"*"

Entrada la madrugada, la lluvia cayó sobre la tierra de una forma brutal que se podía escuchar el impacto.

Y entre el aguacero, Sasuke estaba escondido detrás de unos arbustos, alejándose de la vista de los enemigos que podrían acechar entre las sombras. Esperaba un equipo ANBU que recurriría a él como apoyo porque ya había encontrado la aldea del Bambú.

Unos cincuenta metros al frente, el camino era obstruido por una pared de energía que simulaba un paisaje falso. Lo cierto era que repelía cualquier ataque del exterior mandando pequeñas descargas eléctricas al cuerpo.

Vigiló durante un par de horas y solo vio salir y entrar a varios Enokis. También diversos ninjas renegados merodeando por la zona. Nada incauto que vislumbrar, en comparación de él, las piernas empezaban a entumecerse por su posición actual: de cuclillas con la potencia del agua golpeándolo en los hombros, espalda y cabeza.

En su hombro derecho, Drako gruñó por debajo al sentir unas presencias acercarse a ellos. Y el joven azabache viró su rostro interceptando las miradas detrás de las cinco máscaras de animales representantes a ANBU. Los refuerzos no tardaron mucho en llegar.

Los ojos negros observaron sin expresión a los recién llegados.

—Uchiha. El Hokage no mando como refuerzos. Asegura que has encontrado la entrada de la aldea —habló el líder del escuadrón cuya máscara era de gato, el agua se filtraba por ella y caía en gotas por la quijada.

—Así es —Sasuke hizo un ademán con su cabeza dirigido al frente. El grupo de ANBUS pudieron visualizar el movimiento de la barrera al recibir las gotas—. Es un campo de ilusión óptica, refleja lo exterior. Al tocarlo lleva una descarga eléctrica al cuerpo.

—¿La información es confiable? —preguntó otro del grupo entregándole un comunicador.

Sasuke se colocó el transmisor en la oreja yDrako miró de una forma nada grata al grupo de Shinobis. Él habló sin inmutarse.

—Una persona que está a punto de morir no dice mentiras.

Los ANBUS no comentaron nada al respecto.

—¿Y sabes cómo entrar?

Está vez Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

—Será mejor acercarse para averiguarlo —ordenó el líder.

Los seis Shinobis recorrieron el camino frente a ellos con cautela, tratando de que su chakra no fuese notoria. La misión debía tener éxito.

Al pasar un par de árboles, Sasuke junto con el líder y uno de máscara de ratón se acercaron a la barrera mientras que los demás cubrían sus espaldas.

—Alguien debe ser causante de este campo de protección —dijo Sasuke enfocando su reflejo en la barrera

—En todo caso, deberíamos matarlo. Pero estaría dentro de esto, protegido —aportó el líder del escuadrón mirándolo.

En ese momento Drako dejó de admirar su reflejo y gruñó ligeramente a sus espaldas, y el Uchiha supo que era una mala señal.

Ante todo pronóstico, un ataque sorpresa les vino de frente. Una cola gruesa apareció al filo de la barrera golpeando a los tres Shinobis enviándolos al suelo.

Sasuke rápidamente reaccionó al sentir la cola del lagarto enrollarse en su pierna y ser jalado al interior y Drako mordió insistentemente la ropa del joven. La desesperación del grupo por perderlo fue grande que el ANBU de máscara de ratón se aferró a su ponchó y terminó siendo arrastrado al interior de la barrera junto al azabache.

—¡Uchiha!

Fue lo último que escuchó el aludido al ser traspasado por la barrera junto al ANBU. De un movimiento desvaino la katana cortando la mitad de la cola e inmediatamente fue liberado junto con un grito brutal.

Se levantó inmediatamente posicionándose alado del ANBU. Sus ojos se activaron al Sharingan y Rinnegan. El cuerpo le pesaba, ese Enoki le absorbió una buena cantidad de chakra. A su lado, Drako se puso en guardia y su cuerpo creció en un segundo, soltó un rugido feroz que no intimido al lagarto. Este de igual manera le devolvió el gesto de manera hostil.

Drako no dio aviso y se abalanzo al lagarto sin darle tiempo de defenderse, enterró sus garras en la piel gruesa del lagarto sacándole un bramido de dolor. A cambio, el Enoki le mordió su lomo con gruesa agitando su cabeza para lanzar a Drako lejos de él. Inmediatamente corrió para embestir a Sasuke y compañía.

El Uchiha blandió la katana para partirle un brazo, pero el lagarto lo esquivó sin pestañear y mostro sus colmillos con intención de arrancarle la cabeza. Previamente el azabache se hizo a un lado para evitar el combate de cuerpo a cuerpo. Todavía los efectos seguían en su cuerpo.

Al mirar a su lado, el ANBU intento esquivar el veloz ataque del lagarto, pero fue inútil. Las garras trapazaron su pecho arrebatándole la vida, la sangre salpico brutalmente manchándole la mitad de su rostro.

Sasuke volvió a saltar esquivando a la criatura que blandió sus garras de cuchillas a su persona. Recuperando un poco de chakra, invocó las llamas negras del Amaterasu dándole fin a un asesino que se consumió lentamente y desapareció en un susurró.

Restregó su mano libro contra el rostro quitando la sangre con la ayuda del agua. Después de suspirar, se acercó al cuerpo inerte en el suelo y lo contempló en silencio.

— _¡Uchiha! ¿aún siguen vivos?_ —la voz del líder de los ANBUS resonó en su oreja.

Se llevó una mano al transmisor sin apartar la mirada del cuerpo.

—Tu compañero perdió la vida —informó despegando la vista del ANBU fallecido para posarla en el camino estrecho que se abría paso entre los bambús, miró de soslayo a Drako aparecer entre las ramas, agitaba la cabeza, y tras comprobar que él estaba bien, se encogió de tamaño—. Me encargaré de quitar el campo de energía, esperen mi señal.

Obtuvo la aceptación de los ANBU que aseguraron esconderse y esperar indicaciones, con el campo activado era como andar a ciegas en un campo minado, en cualquier momento morirías.

Antes de partir, Drako se subió a su hombro al mismo tiempo que Sasuke se agachaba para quitarle la mascará al ANBU dejando al descubierto un rostro impávido con ojos muy abiertos, se tomó la molestia de bajar los parpados y quitarle sus protectores. A continuación, agarró los brazos y arrastro el cuerpo inerte para esconderlo entre los tallos de los bambús, para que no quedará expuesto.

Sin más, avanzó entre el bosque ocultándose ligeramente entre las ramas y las hojas, rodeo con cautela y no apartó la vista del centro, que apenas y lograba vislumbrar alguna persona debido a la lluvia. No tardó en llegar cerca de las primeras casas. Asomando la cabeza por el costado, admiro un grupo de ninjas renegados guiar de una manera violenta a un grupo de esclavos; estos tenían las muñecas y tobillos envueltos en grilletes y eran unidos entre sí por dos gruesas cadenas, pesaban más que su propio cuerpo.

Se obligó a soportar el escozor de sus manos para liberarlos, y desvió la mirada pensando que una vez que acabara con el engendro que controlaba el campo, sería probable que quedarán libres. El pensamiento se evaporó ya que siguió su camino.

Tras haber leído los informes, memorizo las calles de la aldea, no era muy diferente a Konoha —más por el tamaño—. Había una calle principal que no medía más de cien metros, y de ahí se desviaban a otras pequeñas, el punto de referencia era la casa del jefe, un poco más grande que el resto pero nada extravagante. En sí, la aldea no era de proporciones grandes, sino, parecía ser más un lugar el cual pasar una noche en alguna posada. Seguía sin comprender que buscaban ahí.

Siguió su trayectoria sin complicaciones más las gotas de agua golpeando su rostro, corrió por el techo de unas cuantas casas y aterrizo en medio de dos, escondió su cuerpo detrás de unas cajas mientras observaba desde la orilla a los lagartos ingresar a la casa del líder de la aldea.

Una ventaja era que, como la aldea no era grande, no se le complico mucho la tarea de contar cuantas personas había en el territorio: los que escoltaban a los esclavos, los que merodeaba por las calles; no pasaban de diez. Y de lagartos solo había visualizado tres —sin contar al que asesino—. Ahora, no era consiente de cuantas se encontraban en el interior de la casa.

Era vital saber aquello.

Sus ojos se desviaron al sentir un movimiento en su hombro. Drako le daba golpecitos en dicha parte para posteriormente apuntar con su patita a sus espaldas. Entrecerrando los ojos, giró medio cuerpo visualizando que, en medio de la lluvia y agazapado en las cajas del fondo, había un ovillo que temblaba de pies a cabeza.

Unos ojos rosas le miraron y se alejaron instintivamente dejando en evidencia el miedo que sentía dicha persona.

—Drako, vigila —ordenó el Uchiha terminando de girarse hasta la persona. Drako asintió con la cabeza saltando a la caja, otra pequeña le cubría el pequeño cuerpo.

Sin reparos, Sasuke fue acercándose a la persona sin cambiar su semblante. La figura respingo de miedo y sacó sorpresivamente un cuchillo de alguna parte.

El joven se detuvo.

—Si te acercas más no dudare en rebanarte la cabeza —la voz femenina salió en un lastimero intento de amenazarlo, su voz y manos temblaba.

Desde su posición, Sasuke apenas pudo admirar con la luz de la luna el rostro de la femenina, parecía joven, acercada a su edad. El cabello le caía a cascadas risadas sobre sus hombros y sus ojos rosados parecían determinante a matarlo si era necesario. Lo que le intrigo fue ver que ella portaba un blusón blanco, manchado de barro y sangre seca.

Él movió un poco su cuerpo y la chica respingo.

—¡No te acerques! —bramó.

Sin el menor esfuerzo, Sasuke llegó frente a ella arrebatándole el cuchillo, posteriormente la tomo del brazo obligándola a levantarse. Por instinto, la joven le mordió la mano. Él la soltó de inmediato por el descozor y la joven retrocedió con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Disfrutas verme sufrir? Como no, es obvio si eres uno de ellos, de la misma calaña. Interesados en obtener poder y placer. Son capaces de lamerle las pelotas a su jefe por una "muñeca" —siseó cargada de ira la chica, se notaba el despreció en su voz—. ¡No sabes cómo te detesto!

—No creo que hacerlo haga mucha diferencia —habló Sasuke soltando un suspiro. No esperaba encontrarse con una chica—. Y no, no soy uno de ellos.

—Mientes, si no, ¿Qué más haría un hombre como tú por los alrededores? —siguió insistiendo ella.

—¿Eres una esclava de Tsumibito? —le preguntó sin responder la cuestión principal.

Y ella le reclamó a medio grito.

—¡No tengo porque responderte! Además, no hiciste lo propio conmigo.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

La chica respondió cautelosa.

—Shiro.

—Mi nombre es Sasuke, y soy ninja de Konoha —reveló al mismo tiempo en que Drako se posicionaba en su hombro derecho y negaba con la cabeza dando a entender que nadie los había descubierto.

De pronto, la chica permaneció estática en su lugar sin dar crédito a lo que recibió de información. Por un segundo no hizo movimiento alguno. Luego apretó los dientes y juntó las manos.

—Mientes… ¡Eres uno de ellos! —chilló exaltada.

Sasuke no tenía tiempo de lidiar con ella, así que, sin decir media palabra, se acercó a ella y la arrastro con él al bosque que se encontraba a cincuenta metros de distancia. La chica se negó a contribuir al retorcerse y exigiéndole que la soltará, pero él la ignoró.

Al llegar a lo profundo, la soltó e inmediatamente la chica se agazapo en la roca, pegando la espada en la superficie plana y fría.

—Mira, no estoy para perder el tiempo. Tengo unos aliados afuera esperando que deshaga esta barrera para que puedan entrar y extraer a los esclavos. Si no cooperas, entonces quédate aquí y espera a que la barrera se deshaga.

Tras decir eso, empezó a alejarse de ella sin dirigirle mirada alguna. Sabía que donde se encontraba no la atraparían si no se movía. Debía ser duro para ella pasar por esa situación debido a que Shiro era una esclava, lo supo desde el momento que vio sus ojos.

Lo cierto era que no sabía cuanta información poseía la muchacha porque no paso por alto un detalle: estaba semidesnuda. Y no fue por morbosidad o lascivia, para nada, no es difícil de advertir al verla fijamente. ¿Qué podría saber ella?

Avanzó unos metros tras pisar el lodo que se formó por la lluvia, hasta que escuchó el crujir de las ramas, no tuvo que voltearse para saber de quien se trataba.

—Te dije que esperaras ahí, te atraparan si te ven —aconsejo deteniéndose, dándose la vuelta, observó a la chica y su respiración errática.

—Si es cierto lo que dices… —tragó grueso—. Te ayudaré, sé cómo funciona la barrera —un trueno acompaño sus palabras.

La lluvia no le permitió ver a la chica el rostro de Sasuke, la oscuridad se apodero del entorno después del trueno, pues las nubles cubrieron de nuevo la luna sin remordimientos.

Sasuke extendió su mano para atrapar a la chica y jalarla de vuelta por donde estaban, llegaron justamente al mismo lugar escondiéndose de los enemigos.

—Dime todo lo que sepas —pidió él mientras Drako olisqueaba en busca de enemigos a la redonda.

Shiro se desplomó en el suelo y respiro por la boca. De soslayo observó a Sasuke ponerse de cuclillas frente suyo para contemplarla.

—¿Sabes cómo se destruye la barrera?

—La crea y controla un lagarto en particular, posee una gran cicatriz en kanji en el torso encerrado en un círculo. Matándolo, naturalmente la barrera se destruye.

—No vi ningún lagarto así en las calles, entonces debería estar dentro de la casa —dedujo el Uchiha.

—Así es.

Sasuke la miró fijamente.

—¿Escapaste de la casa grande?

—Por supuesto, he había intentado varías veces pero es la primera en que tengo éxito. No es fácil escapar de ellos, tuve que memorizar muchos detalles.

—¿Cómo cuantos lagartos y ninjas hay dentro de la casa?

Shiro asintió.

—Dos lagartos y cinco personas, una de ellas es un hijo de puta y es el que está a cargo de todo esto. Los esclavos están en el sótano, deberían ser una docena.

El Uchiha permaneció en silencio ideando una estrategia. Al momento que se adentrara en la casa debía matar primero al lagarto con la cicatriz para que la barrera se desintegrara y los ANBUS acudieran a su ayuda, contando que los renegados llegarían a escena una vez que se dieran cuenta del ataque. Ahora eran cinco contra quince ninjas y seis lagartos.

Si atacaba descuidadamente lo capturarían. Aquí la misión en sí era rescatar a los sobrevivientes y obtener información, no acabar con los renegados.

Ideo una nueva estrategia.

Eliminaba primero al lagarto para que los ANBUS pudieran ingresar cautelosamente y extraer a los esclavos, y para ello debía distraer a los enemigos el tiempo suficiente para que fuera un éxito. Contaba con que los ANBUS fuesen fuertes, no por algo eran la élite.

—¿Por qué estarán aquí? —se preguntó en susurró. La cuestión planteada que formulo en voz alta sin percatarse fue respondida por la chica.

—Buscan algo importante —objetó Shiro.

Sasuke volteó a ella de forma violenta.

—¿Sabes algo al respecto?

—Escuche por casualidad que buscan un pergamino importante. No comprendí del todo, pero al parecer uno de los capitanes lo escondió aquí y ellos vinieron a recuperarlo y de paso hacen de esta aldea como un ganado de esclavos y muñecas, o como prefieren decirlo: "mercancía" —soltó una sonrisa amarga—. En serio, nos tratan como objetos.

De repente a Sasuke le llegaron unas punzadas de dolor en la cabeza cual se agarró con una mano, entrecerrando los ojos, sonidos extraños resonaron en su mente, como si escuchara y recordara una situación en particular.

«—¿Y está cicatriz?

—Uh… no es nada.

—Pero dice "muñeca" …

—Una apuesta loca, nada más. No le tomes importancia»

Reconoció esa voz: Sakura.

 _¿Qué tenía que ver?_ Se preguntó al mirar fijamente a la chica frente suyu. Suspirando, dejo de pensar en la Haruno y se quitó el poncho para dejarlo caer sobre Shiro mientras le hablaba.

—Rescataremos a los esclavos, permanece oculta aquí —indicó Sasuke, era hora de irse. Tomó a Drako entre sus brazos y lo dejó a un lado de la chica—. Cuando la barrera se disuelva, Drako te llevará a un lugar seguro.

Shiro frunció el entrecejo ante sus palabras, no confiaba del todo pero algo le dijo que él era sincero.

—¿A dónde?

—Un orfanato. Serás bien recibida, pero para entrar debo hacer esto.

Luego le agarró la mano sin aviso y se mordió el pulgar sacando un poco de sangre, escribió en la palma femenina el Kanji de " _Homonsha"_ ante la mirada sorpresiva de Shiro.

—Di que yo te he enviado —ordenó apartando su mano. Después se viro a Drako y lo miró a los ojos—. Protégela, y cuando ella lo indique llévala al orfanato. Luego regresa con Sakura.

Drako lo observó fijamente y asintió con la cabeza. Empero, le lamio la cara y pronto hizo un sonido con el hocico.

Sasuke le acarició las orejas y se incorporó. Dando la media vuelta, empujo unas cajas para cubrir el resto de la calle y no se dejará ver a Shiro. Posteriormente los miro de soslayo y partió por los tejados.

—Gracias, Sasuke.

Fue lo que escuchó al partir, pero no se detuvo a responderle, tendría tiempo para hacerlo. Sobre todo, porque ella iría al orfanato, y ahí no podría escaparse de un interrogatorio. Descubrió que incluso los esclavos sabían mucho más de lo que dicen.

Procedió a explicarles el plan a los ANBUS por el comunicador mientras recorría la distancia que lo separaba de la casa roja bajo las gotas de lluvia, pronto se encontró más empapado. No fue impedimento para colarse en una de las ventanas de la gran casa. Cayó con delicadeza dentro de una habitación vacía, la puerta estaba abierta. Asomándose en la orilla, descubrió a un renegado caminar cerca de ahí, pero le daba la espalda.

En un movimiento, lo tomó de la boca y coloco la katana en el cuello, susurrándole al oído que si no se quedaba quieto moriría, regresó a la habitación solitaria con el chico en manos.

No tardo en dejarlo inconsciente para poder revisar su memoria. Lo que descubrió no fue demasiado: los esclavos estaban en el sótano de la casa, eran quince en total. La información de Shiro era correcta porque el número de enemigos era el mismo, y el hombre al mano que menciono la chica se llamaba Ray, un rubio de ojos amatistas.

Pero este chico no sabía nada del pergamino.

Dejó el cuerpo escondido y sigiloso, recorrió la casa en busca del lagarto. Lo encontró inmediatamente al detenerse en una puerta abierta, pegó la espalda a la pared y miró de reojo al interior. Lo que vio lo dejo anonado.

En el centro se encontraba el lagarto que Shiro mencionó, sentado con las piernas cruzadas y las manos apoyadas en las rodillas. Tenía los ojos cerrados y se veía concentrado debido a que, alrededor de su cuerpo, lo cubría una esfera de campo de energía roja. No era nada perturbador, lo que lo dejo sin habla fue ver que, frente a él, un par de mujeres degolladas.

Intentó no vomitar, debido a que suponía que el lagarto había devorado parte de ellas, lo enfermo que llegaba a hacer una criatura le parecía una aberración.

Sin perder tiempo, se deslizo al frente del espacio y lanzó un par de kunais con hilos atados en los orificios, pero estos chocaron al contacto de la barrera.

El Enoki abrió los ojos lentamente para enfocar al Uchiha y su mirada serena.

—¿Un esclavo? —preguntó el engendró con voz rasposa y sonriendo—. O más bien, mi comida.

—Pensé que estas mujeres lo eran —expresó el Uchiha apretando el mango de la katana.

—Solo fueron el aperitivo, pero tú serás el plato fuerte —el lagarto abandono su lugar y estuvo frente a Sasuke tan rápido como un parpadeo con la intensión de desgarrarle el estómago con sus afiladas garras.

Sasuke interpuso inmediatamente la hoja de la espada, el golpe fue potente que para detenerlo tuvo que ejercer fuerza en todo su cuerpo. Una pequeña onda expansiva hizo eco en la habitación y en la sangre del suelo.

—Eres fuerte para ser un simple esclavo —rugió el Enoki ejerciendo más fuerza de su parte provocando a Sasuke apretar los dientes.

Está vez el azabache no contestó, se limitó a cubrir de electricidad su arma para embestir al Enoki, pero este contratacó con una patada alta. Logró esquivarlo al agacharse y empuñó la punta de la hoja metálica el brazo de la bestia. Recordó entonces, que para derrotarlos era necesario descuartizar su cuerpo.

Sasuke logró perforarle el brazo y a cambio recibió un golpe en el estómago que lo mando lejos del Enoki. Atravesó las paredes de papel hasta llegar a una enorme sala con pilares de madera, terminó por chocar con una de ellas. Se encontró en una de las peores situaciones: tres Enokis más lo miraba estáticos.

No tuvo tiempo de procesar, solo esquivó con movimientos agiles a los lagartos que se abalanzaron a él para matarlo. Parecía una danza el dar vueltas y correr por el techo. Enfocando sus ojos, cambio lugar con el que estaba cerca de la puerta, y así, el lagarto que iba a tacarlo terminó por destrozarle la cabeza al otro.

—¡Mátenlo! —ordenó el líder de los Enokis al llegar a la habitación.

Sasuke pronto se vio en el centro de los tres Enokis que quedaban —contando el jefe—. Utilizando su velocidad y la katana, corrió por el techo invocando unas de las variaciones del Chidori: Eiso.

La espada de electricidad corto a la mitad a los dos Enokis dejándolos fuera de combate por unos minutos. Sus ojos observaron al que quedaba de pie, anticipo sus movimientos con el Sharingan y pasó a su lado cortándole el brazo.

El Enoki soltó un bramido de dolor al mismo tiempo que agitaba la cola hacia el Uchiha, este recibió el impacto sin poder evitarlo y terminó cayendo al suelo con una herida expuesta en la espalda. No bastando con eso, el nivel de chakra bajo considerablemente. Supuso que, como es el líder, podía ejercer un efecto mayor porque el antiguo Enoki le había quitado un poco de chakra.

Tosió efusivamente escupiendo sangre por la boca. Un golpe de esa magnitud logró romperle unos huesos. Apretando los dientes, rodeo su cuerpo de electricidad cuando vio al lagarto frente suyo para golpearlo. Los rayos salieron de su cuerpo e impactaron en la bestia que rugió de dolor.

Aprovechó el momento para rodar por el suelo y medir distancias. Sus sentidos en alerta captaron como el lagarto pudo moverse dentro de la técnica al utilizar el chakra que le había quitado. Lo embistió de nueva cuenta, pero esta vez los dos perforaron la pared de concreto hasta rodar por el suelo del patio trasero, manchándose de lodo y agua.

Sasuke quedó de pie cerca de los árboles, respirando agitadamente, intercambio lugar con el lagarto usando el Rinnegan, por lo que el Enoki se desoriento un segundo, tiempo que aprovechó para sacar el pergamino de sus armas con hilos y lanzarlos para clavarlos en los troncos.

El lagarto volteó a verlo con ojos furiosos al verse atrapado en la trampa de los hilos. Soltó un rugido estremecedor que daño los oídos de Sasuke pero no logró aturdirlo lo suficiente porque, al ver que su enemigo blandía las garras de su único brazo, retrocedió jalando con las manos y boca los hilos para enrollar el cuerpo de la bestia.

Al instante, el lagarto quedó totalmente inmovilizado mientras gritaba. Sus ojos reflejaron la silueta del Uchiha y su mirada estremecedora.

—¡Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu! (¡Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran bola de Fuego!) —exclamó Sasuke con una mano cerca de la boca, infló su pecho y luego soltó la respiración y con ello, las llamas abrazadoras se dirigieron por los hilos hasta la bestia.

El Enoki chilló de dolor al no poder defenderse de las llamas, sintió su piel ligera y en pocos segundos, las cuerdas se apretaron a más no poder hasta que trapazaron su carne, partiéndolo en pedazos, estos cayeron al suelo quemándose, sin esperanzas de poder unirse de nuevo.

Agitado, Sasuke se enderezó controlando su respiración y desactivando sus ojos. El nivel de chakra de su cuerpo se reducía. El problema con esos lagartos es que son rápidos, poseen una fuerza bruta y absorben el chakra si te tocan con su gruesa cola. Él estuvo expuesto a esos ataques y por ello estaba débil.

Trastabilló dando pasos en el lodo que se formó bajo sus pies, la lluvia no cedía, parecía ser que era un acontecimiento que marcaría el rumbo de la noche. La oscuridad palpaba en su piel.

— _Uchiha, la barrera ha desaparecido. Proseguiremos en seguir el plan_ —habló por el comunicador el líder de los ANBUS.

Llevándose una mano al comunicador, empezó a caminar hacía el bosque con el fin de recuperar el aliento. Había más enemigos cerca y en esas condiciones no podía darles pelea adecuadamente, por ello necesitaba sus fuerzas para distraer a Ray para que los ANBUS sacaran a los esclavos.

—Háganlo con cautela, yo… —no terminó la oración porque sucedió un imprevisto.

Sintió como algo le perforaba la parte del estomagó, soltando un jadeo de sangre, vio hacia abajo notando que una especie de raíz atravesaba la carne. La raíz se ajustó dolorosamente a la piel de su estómago con cuatro espinas abiertas.

—¡Uchiha Sasuke, te he atrapado! —exclamó una voz entusiasmada a sus espaldas.

El aludido apretó los dientes al virar su cabeza, el cuerpo empezó a pesarle más y sus piernas flaqueaban, pero no lo demostró. Observó finamente al hombre joven detrás suyo, bajo las gotas dulces de la lluvia. Poseía una larga cabellera rubia y unos ojos amatistas que revelaban auto eficiencia.

—Ray —espetó Sasuke.

—Oh, conoces mi nombre —dijo el rubio fingiendo sorpresa, pronto visualizo las heridas de la espada del ojinegro—. Veo que los lagartos hicieron un buen trabajo quitándote el chakra, entonces me será más fácil capturarte —al decir aquello, sonrió de lado mientras movía su mano hacia atrás.

Sasuke se percató de una raíz que sobresalía del suelo, era como una cuerda, la misma que tenía clavada en su pecho cuyas espinas se contrajeron en su piel obligándolo a gritar de dolor. Sus piernas ponían resistencia para evitar ser atraído al rubio.

—Tks, no te resistas —espetó el rubio jalando más las raíces.

Maldición, pensó Sasuke cuando sus piernas empezaron a ceder. No podía hacer nada al respecto, desafortunadamente con el último ataque del lagarto le redujo casi todo su chakra y lo poco que quedaba lo utilizo para matarlo. Había pensado esconderse entre los árboles y formar una trampa con sus hilos y emplear el Amaterasu tras recobrar un poco de fuerza.

La misma que le faltaba.

Alzó un poco la vista y pudo notar a los ANBUS escondidos entre las ruinas de la casa, el líder lo miraba con incertidumbre y con intenciones de rescatarlo. Pero si hacía eso, no podrían recatar a los esclavos. La misión consistía en conseguir información y rescatar a los aldeanos.

Aún seguía un poco lejos de Ray, por lo que no podría escucharle hablar. A cuestas, se llevó una mano al comunicador.

—Concéntrense en salvar a los esclavos. Informen a Kakashi todo lo que les conté —susurró y supo que los ANBUS lo escucharon puesto que el líder seguía totalmente tensó y sin salir del escondite.

—¿Qué tanto rezas? ¡Ven aquí de una vez! —exclamó irritado Ray ejerciendo fuerza en sus manos.

El dolor se propago por el cuerpo del azabache al ser jalado con brusquedad al suelo, cerca de los pies de Ray. Su cara se manchó de lodo, agua y sangre cual escupió brutalmente cuando tuvo oportunidad alguna, apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, escuchaba su risa, esa maldita risa desquiciante.

Sasuke enserió pensó que era su último momento de vida. Y sus pensamientos se dirigieron a una persona.

 _Sakura… perdóname si no regreso._

" _*"*"_

Ray miró con deleite el cuerpo de Sasuke tendido en el suelo, apenas y podía respirar. Tenía ordenes de capturarlo con vida, pero eso no quitaba que disfrutará lastimarlo.

Pasó una mano por su cabello intentando que el agua no se filtrara en sus ojos, no le gustaba la sensación de sentirse mojado. Se sentía sucio.

—¡Dejen todo, ya tengo por lo que vinimos, así que larguémonos!, —gritó Ray haciendo señas a sus subordinados, que de por sí no eran muchos debido a que tanto como Sasuke y los ANBUS se encargaron de asesinarlos.

Solamente había cinco ninjas renegados cerca suyo asintieron con la cabeza y procedieron a levantar el cuerpo del Uchiha. Lo despojaron de su poncho y arma cuales lanzaron lejos de ellos, cerca de un gran charco de agua sucia. Entre dos lo cargaron y se posicionaron alrededor de Ray.

Este procedió a hacer unos sellos y susurrar el nombre de una técnica, al instante, varias raíces salieron bruscamente del suelo agitándose y formando una especie de protección alrededor de los ninjas. Al ser sellado, las raíces empezaron a sumergirse en el suelo llevándose consigo a los que yacían dentro del espacio.

Cuando desaparecieron, el líder ordeno a los tres de sus subordinados ir a la parte baja de la casa. Al quedar solo, se adelantó a donde se encontraba el poncho y la katana de Sasuke, la lluvia hizo su trabajo y limpio la suciedad de los objetos.

El ANBU los sujetó con firmeza y los apretó con impotencia.

—Uchiha…

"*"*"

No tenía prisas al andar por la casucha donde se encontraba, solo podía admirar la lluvia golpear con ímpetu en las ramas de los árboles, haciendo eco en el mundo, provocando una limpieza profunda en los que la necesitaban.

Había dejado de contemplar la lluvia y los relámpagos porque lo único que deseaba era leer el pergamino que tenía entre sus manos, el que trajo Ryo de parte de su tía junto con una pequeña bolsa negra de plástico con contenido sospechoso. De seguro era informe para su tío, Tadashi, por eso no debía leerlo. Pero le picaba la espina de la curiosidad. Siempre ha sido curioso y esta ocasión no sería la excepción.

Inconscientemente se llevó una mano a su pecho, donde alrededor de su cuello caía con gracia una cadena y un dije en forma de "S". Un recuerdo apreciado de su tía. Por ello se aferraba al objeto. Más que un recuerdo, es una promesa que tenía cerca suyo la vida que anhelo desde pequeño.

Miró de reojo a la criatura que tenía a un lado, uno de sus protectores. Parecía un animal pequeño, de no más de medio metro. Poseía una piel verde con escamas y unos grandes ojos rojos, además de una cola y un par de alas. Lo cierto era que Ryu podía crecer en tan solo un momento y atemorizar a cualquiera.

—Lo abriré, pero no le digas a Tadashi —le advirtió el chico con la mirada. Ryu solamente alzó un poco la mirada y volvió a cerrar los ojos, aparentando desinterés.

Tragando grueso, el chico rompió la cuerda con la que la bolsa se unía al pergamino y procedió a desenrollar este con delicadeza, temiendo encontrar algo que no debía. Pero grata fue su sorpresa al ver su nombre escrito en la primera línea.

 _Satoshi:_

 _Feliz cumpleaños pequeño, trece años pasaron volando, apenas y recuerdo que eras una mota roja en brazos de tu madre Akira. Tus mejillas rojas y muy llorón. Pero lo más importante es que recuerdo tu sonrisa, espero que no hayas olvidado la mía._

 _Ahora mismo estarás cuestionándote muchas cosas las cuales Tadashi y yo te hemos ocultado por tu bien, no nos odies. Lo más importante para nosotros es que sigas con vida, ese fue el último deseo de Akira: tu futuro._

 _Sé que te has de sentir muy solo en una fecha como hoy, mayormente lo estás, pero siempre recuerda que estoy contigo, para cualquier cosa u situación. Eres lo más importante en mi vida y siempre será así. Te amo, Satoshi, como si fueras mi propio hijo. ¿Lo sabes verdad? Akira estaría muy orgullosa de ti._

 _No desesperes, muy pronto estaremos juntos. Tadashi, tú y yo. ¿Suena fantástico?_

 _En la bolsa vienen unos presentes, espero que los pruebes._

 _Con amor, Sakura._

—Como no enojarme contigo madre, cuando me hablas de esta forma —expresó el chico pelirrojo negando con la cabeza, resignado.

Para Satoshi, Sakura era una mujer fuerte y capaz, que ha soportado tantas cosas sin caer en la autodestrucción. Él mismo se sorprende de su fuerza integra. Por eso le decía "madre" pase que era su tía, prácticamente ella estuvo más tiempo de su vida junto a él, cuidándolo.

Por eso le dolía tenerla tan lejos.

—Veamos… —hizo posesión de la bolsa que mencionaba la carta. Al abrirlo, sus ojos verdes brillaron de emoción. Dentro se encontraba un ramen instantáneo de sabor limitado y un par de cajas con dangos.

La sonrisa se extendió en su rostro.

—¡Ryu, Sakura envió dulces! —dijo emocionado vaciando el contenido de la bolsa y casi se lo restregó al animal que alzó inmediatamente la cabeza—. Oh, también ramen, bendito seas ramen. No sé qué haría sin ti —beso el bote instantáneo con adoración.

En momentos como este agradecía cualquier detalle.

Procedió a hervir un poco de agua en la estufa de la casucha, iba de un lado a otro en plena oscuridad buscando unos palillos, el encontrarlos el agua estaba en su punto, así que vertió el agua al bote del ramen y puso los palillos encima. Contó impaciente y en voz alta los tres minutos que tenía que esperar por ley, y cuando terminó de contar, fue a sentarse al mismo lugar del principio.

—Kami, gracias por la comida, sigue trayendo más ramen a este cuerpo —se dijo juntando las manos y frotándolas entre sí, rezando.

Quitó el papel de encima y enredo los palillos en los fideos, sopló ligeramente y estuvo a punto de llevárselos a la boca si no fuera que su oído capto el sonido de unas ligeras pisadas. Cerró de inmediato la boca y alzó su cabeza para mirar por la ventana, su cuerpo se tensó lentamente y apretó las piernas.

Sus ojos verdes apenas podían distinguir algo debido a la lluvia, la oscuridad de la casucha y la del exterior no le ayudaban en nada. Fue entonces que cayó un rayo que logró alumbrar ligeramente los árboles y con ellos una sitúela desconocida y unos ojos rojos mirándolo fijamente provocándole un escalofrío infernal.

—¡Ryu! —reaccionó en lanzar el ramen por un lado y abalanzarse hacia la criatura para abrazarlo.

Al mismo tiempo, picos de hielo impactaron ferozmente en la parte frontal de la casucha destruyendo por completo la estructura y todo lo que había dentro.

Satoshi salió de ahí entre la capa de polvo que se alzó al impacto, con la respiración errática, dejo a Ryu en el suelo para que este creciera a su tamaño normal. Al hacerlo, Ryu se posicionó frente a él enderezándose y extendiendo sus alas dos metros para luego soltar un potente rugido.

Entonces apareció la figura que intimidaba al chico, se trataba de una mujer esbelta, una larga cabellera negra caía sobre la espada y sus ojos rojos expresaban sadismo. Una sonrisa insinuante quedó plasmada en el rostro mientras acariciaba su cabellera.

—Satoshi-kun, es bueno encontrarte solo —su hablar parecía ser la de un cazador a punto de atacar. Alzando sus ojos, vislumbro al chico pelirrojo detrás de Ryu—. Es una lástima que Tadashi se haya ido en un momento como este, ¿verdad?

El pelirrojo concordó con el pensamiento. Se suponía que su posición era segura por eso su tío no lo llevó con él, aparte de que la misión era peligrosa porque se trataba de robar el pergamino que Ray recuperó, prefería dejarlo al margen de las batallas que involucraban a secuaces de Takeshi.

— _A buena hora decidiste dejarme solo, tío_ —pensó temeroso al moverse a un lado con precaución.

Sabía que esa mujer era demasiado fuerte como para hacerle frente. Su mejor estrategia —una cual no le agradaba para nada— era idear un plan para escapar. No tendría oportunidad contra sus jutsus de hielo. Moriría sin darse cuenta.

—Hagamos algo, no pongas resistencia y prometo ser gentil contigo —dijo ella con voz melosa, pero Satoshi sabía que estaba fingiendo.

—No volveré a confiar en ti, Natsumi. Sigo insistiendo que eres una enferma. Estar en esa organización te corrompió el alma —expresó fríamente el chico desvainando la katana que traía consigo, la misma que Sakura le regalo cuando se separaron. La que le cuidaba siempre—. Y pondré toda resistencia necesaria, así que prepárate porque no te la pondré fácil —el filo de la hoja reflejo el cambio de semblante de Natsumi, mientras que Ryu abría el hocico y una luz azul emergía de su boca.

—Recuerda que tú lo quisiste así, Uchiha —el rostro de la mujer se deformó en una sonrisa siniestra.

Natsumi agitó ambos brazos donde salieron desprendidos picos de hielo directo a Satoshi, este saltó hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que Ryu lanzaba bolas de fuego azul a las estacas más grandes para que el chico contrarrestará el resto.

Satoshi maniobró el arma con firmeza y movió los pies con sutilidad, al terminar la horda, Natsumi lo alcanzó de un solo pasó para golpearlo en el pecho, el chico le devolvió el golpe con una patada en las costillas y pronto se desencadeno una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

Naturalmente la mujer era más experta y fuerte, pero ella reconocía que el chico pase a su corta edad, es digno de mantener una pelea con ella sin rendirse, recibiendo arañazos, rasguños de kunais y las dagas de hielo. Y eso que no había sacado a relucir su poder.

Al querer esquivar una patada alta de Natsumi, Satoshi, mojado, fatigado y lleno de rasguños, resbaló en el lodo, pero por fortuna su fracaso evadió el golpe y le dio tiempo de rodar sobre sí y alejarse de ella. Corrió hasta Ryu que había permanecido lejos de él lanzando bolas de fuego a la azabache, y el animal se alzó en vuelo una vez que el chico estuvo sobre su lomo.

Natsumi alzó la mirada al cielo mientras hacía sellos, luego se llevó una mano a su boca y de ahí salió una ventisca helada en forma de remolino que se dirigió al chico.

—¡Ryu, aléjate! —jadeo Satoshi agitando su mano.

El animal agito con ferocidad sus alas al mismo tiempo que la ventisca de aire lo jalaba al interior del remolino. Ambos cerraron los ojos mientras sus cuerpos eran agitados. Los espasmos llegaron al chico cuando sintió su piel empezar a congelarse.

Asustado, sintió como Ryu sacudió su cuerpo lanzándolo lejos del remolino. Gritó desesperado por su amigo al ver como el remolino lo tragaba a él. Lo último que vio fueron sus ojos rojos suplicantes.

Satoshi impacto en las copas de los árboles saltando gemidos de dolor. Tuvo que bajarse inmediatamente debido a que la azabache no le dio tiempo ni para respirar. Había lanzado más dagas y no dejaba de llamarlo por "Satoshi-kun" cosa que le provocaba escalofríos.

Al llegar al suelo, la lluvia había intensificado por lo que le era difícil ver más allá de cinco metros. Pego el cuerpo al tronco y preparo unos sellos por debajo. Agudizo su oído y al ver a Natsumi cerca de él soltó el jutsu.

—¡Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu! (¡Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran bola de Fuego!) —exclamó revelando una gran cantidad de llamas abrazantes dirigidas a la mujer.

Esta se detuvo de sopetón y levanto un muro de hielo para protegerse, el fuego impacto en la superficie sólida y logró provocar un efecto en ella reduciendo su grosor.

En guardia, la mujer se percató que Satoshi estaba detrás de ella así que agito su codo hacía atrás pero el chico se agachó esquivando el golpe por lo que su codo golpeo el hielo. Por un segundo desesperó porque la extremidad quedó ahí, y al quitarla ya había recibido una patada en el rostro por parte del chico.

—¡Eres malo! —exclamó ella retrocediendo mientras se tocaba el rostro.

Él no contesto porque el chico blandió el arma dispuesto a matarla si lograba hacerlo, la pupila brillaba con intensidad revelando el Sharingan de un aspa.

La mujer dobló su cuerpo hacia abajo y la hoja le pasó rozando sus pechos, luego impulsó sus piernas hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que escuchaba el sonido de un millar de pájaros, al alzar la mirada, visualizo a Satoshi frente a ella con su mano derecha rodeada de electricidad.

—¡Chidori! —exclamó él impactando la técnica en el pecho de Natsumi.

Natsumi escupió sangre en la cara de Satoshi, y este no se permitió esbozar una sonrisa de lado o triunfal porque sentía en sus nudillos, mientras la electricidad prevalecía, una capa áspera. Se trataba de la protección de ella, y nada podía penetrar a más de sus músculos para matarla.

—Me duele tu indiferencia Satoshi-kun —bramó ella evadiendo su mirada y pateándolo en el estómago para alejarlo.

El ojiverde salió disparado a unos de los troncos, apenas pudo ponerse de pie cuando sintió dos dagas de hielo interponer su andar, sobresalían del suelo en forma diagonal, una por detrás y la otra de frente, aprisionándolo. Intento apoyarse con sus manos libres, pero no sentía su cuerpo de la cintura para abajo.

Escuchó una risa. Esa mujer lo había atrapado. Por eso reía. _Maldición…_

—Lo siento pequeño, pase a que lograste herirme nunca podrás matarme —ella habló con naturalidad mientras se incorporaba con cierta dificultad. Ignorando el dolor, miró hacia donde estaba el pequeño Ryu apenas logrando ponerse de pie—. Veamos… matemos al bicho ese.

El pánico entro en Satoshi. Si era su fin nadie lo sabría. Estaba seguro de que Ryu podría informar a sus tíos, además, nade tocaba a Ryu porque se las vería con él.

Espero a que ella le diera la espalda para poder mover sus manos y sacar unos kunais y shurikens, estas tenían hilos que podrían detenerla, así que los lanzó hacia la mujer pero no dándole directamente, sabía que no le haría mucho daño.

Natsumi advirtió de las armas pasar a su lado, y como dos shirikens chochaban entre si desviando la trayectoria formando un semicírculo. Tarde se dio cuenta de que los hilos la rodearon y fue cuestión de segundos para verse rendida de rodillas en el suelo.

—¡Eres un estúpido! —gritó ella colérica.

—¡Vete Ryu! ¡Ve con mis tíos! —ordenó a gritos el chico mientras hacía un enorme esfuerzo por apretar los hilos en Natsumi pues ella empezaba a convertirlos en hielo y ejercer presión para romperlos.

Ryu dudó un momento al ponerse de pie, su cuerpo apenas y podía moverse, el remolino lo había arrastrado y lastimado severamente. Por eso vacilo ante la orden de Satoshi, era inteligente y sabía que había posibilidades de que el chico muriera. Pero tenía la obligación de advertir a Tadashi y Sakura sobre el secuestro de Satoshi.

Con dolor, el animal estiró sus alas y las agitó con rapidez, si se iba más rápido, el esfuerzo de Satoshi sería menos.

Satoshi, al ver a Ryu partir tras dirigirle una mirada de preocupación y desaparecer entre la torrencial del fenómeno natural, la lluvia no había cesado ni siendo testigo de su captura.

Echo la cabeza para atrás dejando de ejercer fuerza sobre los brazos. No tardó ni dos segundos cuando sintió una bofetada en la mejilla derecha, Natsumi lo había golpeado, luego agarrado de los labios y plantarle un beso.

Lo venció de la peor manera, no logró sacar a flotes todas sus técnicas. Deseaba ser más fuerte. Pero por lo menos logró darle batalla y salvar a Ryu, todo gracias a las técnicas que le enseñaron y aprendió a dominar en el menor tiempo posible. Porque la vida se trataba de sobrevivir, y él buscaba como hacerlo.

Daba gracias al cielo por la vida de la persona que le enseñó la mayoría de las técnicas que sabía.

 _Di lo mejor de mí, Sasuke-sensei._

*"*"*

 _Resbaló al aterrizar en una rama, su cuerpo no logro dar una voltereta y cayó boca arriba en la nieve húmeda y fría. Suspiró frustrada de la poca movilidad que le permitía su cuerpo y se agarró el estómago ensangrentado. Era un milagro que pudiera moverse, por poco y la decapitaba su enemigo pero logró librarse de la muerte una vez más, bufó al recordar la batalla que tuvo unos momentos atrás, la horda de ninjas contra ella y ninguno pudo matarla solo herirla de gravedad._

— _Con que así moriré —susurró soltando un suspiro. En sus labios cayeron copos de nieve que se volvieron agua al contacto, sintió su sabor… nada._

 _Estiró el brazo esperando atrapas varios copos, con la esperanza de que se disolvieran en su mano. Alguna vez le dijeron que si se derretían en las palmas quería decir que estabas viva, porqué el calor que emanaba tu cuerpo efectuaba. El terminó en sí es simple, pero para ella llegaba a ser mucho más que palabras vacías, si era así… sus manos que cargaba muchos pecados podían salvar a su cuerpo._

— _No, tengo que vivir por ellos, por mí —se dijo bajando la mano._

 _En ese instante obligó a su cuerpo rodar para quedar boca abajo, apoyando las manos en la nieve, logró levantar el torso hasta quedar sentada con ayuda de sus piernas. Cerró los ojos tomando aire por la boca y abrió los parpados, preparada para incorporarse._

 _Su cuerpo se sobresaltó al escuchar un leve crujido, se alteró visiblemente como una presa escapando del depredador. Lo único desagradable aquí es que ella era la presa, y como toda presa sentía el miedo y desesperación._

 _Y vio a su cazador, de pie en las raíces de los árboles. Moribundo y jadeante, el lugar donde estuvo su brazo derecho arrastraba un pedazo de carne sin forma y ensangrentada; la mano izquierda empuñaba una espada, la misma que utilizó ella para destrozarle el brazo._

 _Los ojos vacíos la enfocaron y ella sintió desesperación._

 _La pelirrosa trato desesperadamente en ponerse de pie para evitar la hoja de la espada en su corazón, sin embargo, sus brazos flaquearon, no podía sostener su peso por mucho tiempo. Así que con su último esfuerzo se puso de pie contra al árbol y la espalda chocó en el tronco._

 _Suspiró un poco aliviada, pero no tanto al pensar que ese día tal vez sería el último. Miro fijamente como el Tsumibito alzó el arma dispuesto a matarla._

— _¡Muere desgraciada!_

 _Ella interpuso sus brazos ante el grito soltado con odio, así por lo menos amortiguaría el golpe, no iba a morir sin antes luchar primero, eso sería una muerte indigna. Cerró fuertemente sus ojos esperando lo peor._

 _Se maldijo internamente y pidió que Ayame la perdonará por no encontrarse con ella._

 _Iba a morir._

— _¡Chidori Eiso!_

 _Abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar el nombre de aquella técnica, sobre todo por el portado de esta._

 _Al instante, una lanza de electricidad pura atravesó el corazón del Tsumibito. Éste abrió los ojos de la impresión al sentir el dolor en su pecho, soltó la espada y convulsiono en su lugar hasta perder la vida en un segundo._

 _El cuerpo inerte cayó sobre Sakura provocándole un respingo ante la acción. Estuvo a punto de vomitar por la sangre que se impregno en sus labios si no fuese porque el cuerpo fue apartado con brusquedad._

 _Y ella no creía lo que sus pupilas reflejaban con atención._

 _Sasuke se encontraba frente a ella mirándola fijamente cuyos reflejaban cierta chispa de preocupación, la enfocaban con insistencia, deseaba saber si no había actuado tarde y se lo preguntaba con la mirada._

 _Pero muchos sentimientos golpearon el pecho de Sakura como para responder la cuestión: felicidad al ver al hombre que ama con todo su ser; preocupación porque la encontró justo en ese momento donde ella era perseguida por Tsumibito; alegría por otra parte, por tenerlo de frente y querer decirle tantas cosas..._

 _Qué quedaron al aire al recordar lo importante._

— _Sakura, ¿estás bien? —al parecer Sasuke decidió formular su pregunta mientras se acercaba unos pasos._

 _La pelirrosa parpadeo varias veces para poder reconocer que no era una ilusión._

 _En verdad estaba frente al Uchiha._

 _Se obligó a procesar rápidamente la información, sobre todo porque tenía una herida en el estómago._

— _¿Sasuke-kun? —pregunta sorprendida, luego reaccionó a su pregunta—. ¿Eh? C-claro... —murmuró a dolorida al agarrarse el estomagó. Aún no recuperaba su chakra y la herida sangraba un poco—. Gracias por ayudarme —torpemente hizo una pequeña reverencia sin saber realmente cómo reaccionar._

 _Solemne, el Uchiha asintió con la cabeza._

— _Estás herida —confirmo el Uchiha al escanearla con la mirada._

— _Si, pero no es nada grave —soltó de repente nerviosa evidenciando lo contrario, no tenía chakra y era consciente de que causaría problemas._

 _Después del intercambio de palabras, el silencio los envolvió, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a emitir preguntas. Sólo se miraban mutuamente hasta que Sakura rompió el contacto visual al componer una mueca de dolor. Ahora su atención se dirigió a la herida y tratar de sanarlo, sentía punzadas de dolor que no eran normales._

 _Tenía una racha de mala suerte, y lo supo al momento de escanear su herida y descubrir que tenía veneno paralizante. Pero uno que no era mortal._

— _Genial, simplemente genial —masculló de forma sarcástica en voz alta suspirando con pesadez y emanando el poco chakra para cerrar la herida._

 _Tenía que conseguir los ingredientes para preparar el antídoto o por lo menos quedar en reposo completo un tiempo para que los efectos pasarán, pero dudaba que la segunda opción fuese a funcionar._

 _Sasuke sólo la observó en silencio antes de hablar._

— _Puedes venir conmigo —ante lo dicho, Sakura alzó su vista mirándolo como si le hubiese salido dos cabezas o que le haya dicho alguna idiotez, por eso Sasuke frunció el ceño un poco irritado—. Me quedo en una cabaña cerca de aquí, podrás descansar hasta que tus heridas sanen._

 _Sakura sonrió apenada por su ayuda, sin duda podría confiar en Sasuke. Él no parecía albergar odio en su corazón, sus ojos no lo revelaban._

 _El viaje de rendición le sirvió de mucho. Sus ojos ya no reflejaban odio ni sentimientos negativos, tampoco había alegría ni felicidad, sino... Una paz —no del todo— y calidez. Y se veía diferente físicamente, más alto y su fleco solo cubría su ojo izquierdo cuál poseía el Rinnegan._

— _Gracias por el ofrecimiento —dijo de nuevo apoyándose del tronco del árbol. Cerró sus ojos suspirando—. Pero..._

— _Estás herida y en cualquier momento desfallecerás —acertó el pelinegro y Sakura odio que tuviera la razón._

— _Lo sé —Sakura hizo un puchero infantil._

 _Sasuke negó con la cabeza, un poco divertido, mas no lo demostró._

— _Te ayudo —alzó su brazo con intenciones de ayudarla y Sakura negó con la cabeza._

— _Yo puedo caminar —terca, se enderezo con dificultad._

— _Tks. Eres necia —fue lo último que Sakura escuchó antes de caer a la inconciencia._

Despertó al escuchar unos golpes en la puerta, pero está vez se enderezó con lentitud del sillón. El día fue bastante agotador en el hospital que cuando llegó a casa solo atino a quitarse los zapatos y caer rendida en el sillón de la sala.

Tras restregarse los ojos, se permitió ver por la ventana para luego esbozar una sonrisa cálida.

Como amaba tener esos sueños, o más bien recordarlos, pues marcaba el inicio de muchos recuerdos felices que compartió con Sasuke. Y aunque él no estuviese cociente de ello, los atesoraba con cierto recelo.

Recordó entonces que tocaban la puerta, se levantó sin problemas y la abrió revelando la figura de Kiba, parecía ser que había corrido demasiado rápido porque se le veía agotado.

—¿Kiba? —murmuró adormilada.

—Sakura, el Hokage solicita tu presencia en la Torre, ocurrió un problema —informó nervioso el Inuzuka.

Tal cosa no paso desapercibido por la joven que abrió los ojos un poco más para enfocarlo.

—¿Un problema? Debe ser grave para que me busquen en la madrugada —se dijo mientras caía sentada para colocarse sus botas—. ¿Sabes de que se trata?

No escuchó nada, lo que le extraño y alzó la mirada para pillar a Kiba mover sus manos, un poco nervioso.

—Creo que es mejor que lo sepas allá.

—¿Qué impide a que me lo digas? —cuestionó ella enarcando las cejas.

—Pues…

—Kiba.

—Sasuke fue secuestrado por Tsumibito —soltó de sopetón cerrando los ojos. Se lo advirtieron: "no decirle nada", literalmente se lo dijeron—. Fue durante la noche de ayer.

A respuesta, la Haruno dejó sus acciones al aire, solo le faltaba abrochar el zapato. Sus ojos adormilados se abrieron de par en par enfocando, inquieta, la puerta. Sintió un vuelco en su corazón al ver a Sasuke de pie en el umbral, sonriéndole ligeramente para después caminar hacia la oscuridad, desapareciendo de su vista.

—No… Sasuke-kun no pudo ser capturado —dijo agarrándose el pecho con insistencia.

—No debes preocuparte, Hokage planea hacer una misión de rescate —aliento el pelicafé dándole palmadas en la cabeza.

Ambos dieron un respingo de alerta al escuchar golpes en la ventada de la sala, al voltear, vieron que se trataba de una criatura similar a Drako, pero su piel era verde y sus ojos rojos.

—Ryu… —murmuró Sakura encismada.

Kiba reaccionó al escuchar el nombre en boca de Sakura, inmediatamente fue a abrir a la ventana y dejo pasar al animal. Ryu no esperó ningún momento y como pudo se acercó a la joven.

—¿Qué ha pasado? Estás herido pequeño —preguntó preocupada la joven, se apresuró a tomarlo entre brazos. Se percató del papelillo que tenía colgando del cuello.

Antes que nada, lo sacó y leyó atentamente. Solo fueron cinco simples palabras que casi derrumbaron su mundo.

" _Satoshi fue secuestrado por Tsumibito"_

—¿Sakura? —inquirió Kiba estático cerca suyo. No quiso intervenir pero tuvo que hacerlo, pues la mano de la Haruno que sostenía el papelito temblaba de una forma desquiciante. Además, el animal se veía mal herido.

No dudó en quitarle el papel y leerlo en su mente, al hacerlo, abrió los ojos de par en par y miró de forma brusca a la ojijade. ¿Era mucha coincidencia?

—Oye…

La chica salió de su estado de ensoñación al parpadear varias veces. Agitó la cabeza y se levantó de sopetón con Ryu en brazos. De un movimiento le quitó el papel a Kiba y dejó que Ryu lo quemará con su fuego azul.

—Kiba, por favor, no… no digas nada de esto —pidió la chica apretando a Ryu entre sus brazos, le dolía verlo así porque eso quería decir que Satoshi estaba en peligro… al igual que Sasuke—. Yo… te lo pido… ¡no quiero involucrar a nadie más en mis problemas! —exclamó cerrando los ojos y casi lloró de coraje y frustración.

Las dos personas que amaba estaban en peligro, y ella está lejos como para poder hacer algo en ese momento.

Sintió cierta confortación al sentir como Kiba le acariciaba la cabeza con dulzura, ella alzó la mirada para toparse con la sonrisa comprensiva de su amigo. Que le ofreció su ayuda sin dudarlo.

—Si planeas algo, no pienses que me dejaras fuera. Porque ya sé que tramas y quiero participar —le alentó con una sonrisa.

Entonces Sakura por primera vez se arrepintió de no contarle a nadie de sus problemas. ¿De esta ayuda se perdía? Si era así… muchas cosas podían pasar. Sus amigos le podían ayudar para rescatar a Satoshi y Sasuke. Ambos fueron secuestrados por las personas que propicia sus desgracias.

No quería perder a los amores de sus vidas, y quería salvarlos a toda costa. No importaba si después Kakashi la condenaba como renegada, que las naciones la tacharan como traidora, no importaba nada de eso. Su deseo era más fuerte que nada.

Rescataría a quienes la han amado. No desfallecería en el camino.

 _Los rescataré, Sasuke-kun, Satoshi-chan… juró que lo haré._

* * *

 **Hola~~~ perdonen la tardanza, tarde demasiado con este capítulo. Enserio que tuvo un bloqueo horrible, pero decidí ponerme manos a la obra y escribirlo. Aquí entre nos, me gustó mucho como quedó.**

 **No tengo mucho que decir, solo que agradezco infinitamente su paciencia, y su apoyo en todos los comentarios que me dejan. Me motivan a seguir con este fic en restauración. Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión.**

 **¡Alela-chan fuera!**


	12. (11) Encuentro

_[11]_

 _Encuentros_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _El hueco de su corazón se intensifico al abrir de golpe los ojos y verse sentado en medio de una sala. La sensación que recorrió su cuerpo no fue agradable, muchos pensamientos cruzaron en su mente al ver la chimenea y sus llamas abrazantes, pero las ideas no fueron coherentes._

 _Entrecerrando los ojos lentamente, se preguntó en dónde se encontraba. Era extraño, recordaba que antes de quedar inconsciente tuvo una pelea en la aldea del bambú y lo capturaron, sin duda. La ira invadió su mente ante lo último y apretó los puños en el suelo intentando apaciguar su irritación._

 _No se permitió llegar al fondo de su mente debido a que escuchó ruidos a su alrededor. Risas de niños entre las paredes. Resonaron en su cabeza un centenar de veces que creyó que se volvería loco. Agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos, se inclinó un poco respirando agitadamente ante el inesperado dolor en el torso._

 _Sus ojos visualizaron a dos infantes aparecer de pronto por el pasillo próximo. Se trataban de dos niños que no pasaban de la primera década, incluso menos. El mayor poseía una oscura cabellera y ojos jades, el más pequeño —que no pasaba de los cinco— coincidía con él en los ojos, la diferencia era que su cabello rojo brillaba con intensidad ante la iluminación de la chimenea._

 _No pudo apartar la vista de ellos como hipnotizado hasta que se adentraron en la sala, corriendo y riendo. Uno perseguía a otro. Sumergidos que su juego que no se dieron cuenta de él. Lo cual le extraño._

— _Oye —Sasuke alargó su mano para llamar la atención del más grande. Ambos venían corriendo a él sin percatarse de su presencia._

 _Y paso, sintió como los niños literalmente traspasaron su cuerpo, fue una sensación horrible en el sentido emocional. Toco su pecho y respiró agitadamente. No creía que los niños pasaran sobre él sin notarlo._

 _Se incorporó de sopetón y giró sobre sus talones, nuevamente los niños venían a él y traspasaron su cuerpo como si nada, no lo veían._

 _Entonces entendió al intentar agarrarle el brazo al más pequeño y sucedía lo mismo._

 _Era una ilusión o sueño._

 _Fijándose en la puerta corrediza próxima pudo interceptar con la mirada un árbol de cerezos, las ramas denudas cubiertas de nieve le daban una sensación de temor. Incluso la nieve amontonada en el suelo. Ladeo el rostro del panorama triste que le brindo la naturaleza. Ese árbol marchito, ¿volverían sus flores para la primavera?_

 _Escuchó otra voz, una diferente. No dudó en alzar la vista y ver a un chico azabache al pie del pasillo cuyos ojos oscuros saltaron de alegría al ver a los dos niños. Estos no dudaron en llenarse de felicidad._

— _¡Hermano! —gritaron al unisonó abalanzándose al joven que cargo al pequeño pelirrojo y el otro se colgó de su pierna. Los tres rieron._

— _Cada día pesan más. Deberían dejar de comer tantas galletas —se quejó con gracia el mayor._

 _Sasuke los contempló en silencio y se preguntó quienes eran. Tenían rasgos finos y piel blanca, las similitudes entre los tres era sorprendente. Sin embargo, lo que le inquieto un poco ver al pelirrojo de ojos jades. Esos ojos… tenían un brillo en especial cuando enfocaban a un ser amado. Reconocía ese brillo y le aterraba pensar de dónde._

— _Chicos, dejen descansar a su hermano, acaba de regresar de su misión —escuchó._

 _Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuello, sudó frío ante la familiaridad de esa voz: femenina, delicada y serena, transmitía paz y tranquilidad. Llevaba dos años escuchándola, ayudándola con sus ataques respiratorios, aguantando su típica frase "aparte de escueto, eres un grosero" y… disfrutando de su compañía de fraternidad._

 _Sus pupilas se dilataron al enfocar la silueta que emergió del pasillo, abrió ligeramente la boca del asombro y su semblante tembló._

 _Delante de él se encontraba Satsuki con la misma apariencia que la conocía, fruncía el ceño y tenía las manos apoyadas en las caderas. Se veía relajada, y se encontraba arropada con un vestido abrigador y encina un delantal color crema. No podía creerlo…_

 _Era Satsuki, la misma mujer que vivía dentro de él._

— _Pero mamá —chilló el más pequeño—. Ni-san nos prometió enseñarnos técnicas, ¡está vez tiene que cumplirlo! —formó un puchero y el azabache pequeño se aferró al mayor._

 _Sasuke ya no sabía que creer. La lengua se le pegó al paladar, parpadeaba incrédulo mientras retrocedía. ¿Acaso escuchó decirle "mamá" a Satsuki? De repente sintió unas irremediables ganas de abrazarlos y decirles un sinfín de cosas. Muchas preguntas se formularon en su mente._

 _Estiró el brazo intentando llegar a ellos, caminó a paso apresurado, pero a medida que se acercaba la pequeña familia se alejaba. La distancia se incrementó y un enorme se abrió paso entre ellos. Sus piernas fallaron, de pronto no pudo avanzar más._

 _Y el recuerdo se desvaneció._

Levantó de su lugar con el corazón acelerado. Con la respiración agitada y se agarro el pecho desesperado y arrugó la camiseta mientras el sudor frío escurrió desde la frente a su barbilla. La boca abierta, tuvo que cerrarla para tragar grueso y gemir de desesperación al recordar el sueño a la perfección.

Las preguntas que asaltaron su mente pronto llegaron a su mente. Los pequeños y el chico de ojos negros ¿son hijos de Satsuki? si era así, ¿significaba que tuvo… o tiene una familia? ¡no podía creerlo! En verdad ella fue una mujer feliz en su vida.

Entonces, ¿cómo llegó al extremo de terminar muerta y su alma encerrada en un pergamino?

Se sobresaltó al escuchar un grito desgarrador, fue cuando estuvo consciente de dónde se encontraba, en la verdadera situación la cual estaba.

Fijó a su alrededor. La celda no se veía alentadora. Las paredes tenían rastros de moho y humedad, al igual el suelo donde se encontraba sentado. Podía observar debajo de sus pies había un charco de agua sucia, y una gota cayó en sus labios cuales se relamió y alzó la vista al techo desfigurado. No había ninguna ventana para su pesar, la única fuente de luz provenía de una bombilla en la esquina de la celda, lejos de él.

Al intentar acomodarse de lugar, se dio cuenta de que los grilletes afirmaban en las muñecas y los tobillos unidos a cortas cadenas que venían del suelo y le limitaban sus movimientos. Se frustro porque no podía ni levantar los brazos, y apenas y podía abrir las piernas.

El nivel de su chakra no había aumentado, estaba en un nivel nulo donde ni siquiera podía activar sus ojos especiales. No ocurrió nada. Dedujo que por los grilletes no había flujo de chakra.

Sin embargo, su mente no pudo apartar los pensamientos de Satsuki y se preguntó si intentara expulsarla de su cuerpo para charla debido a que no podía contactarla por el pensamiento, su conexión estaba débil.

Sabía los riesgos, lo conocía perfectamente. Que, si la invocaba, poco a poco tomaría el control de su cuerpo; y su limité era un año entero para que ella tomará por completo su cuerpo y se quedara con él. Pase a conocerlos, no quería ignorar el hecho de su descubrimiento. Sentía que era importante, sobre todo porque a su mente vinieron recuerdos que no eran suyos, y lo sabía.

Cerró los ojos. Satsuki se merecía saber que había pasado y la tranquilidad que por lo menos tuvo una vida antes, hijos, posiblemente una familia.

—Tentai Yugo —susurró débilmente.

No sintió ningún escalofrió o despliegue, o vacío. Nada.

Desesperó un segundo, entró en pánico al no sentir la presencia de Satsuki, ni siquiera en su interior. De nada ayudo el grito desgarrador que resonó entre las paredes de la celda y los pasillos. Alzando la cabeza, se preguntó vagamente a que se debía y le tomó importancia porque los gritos se prolongaron

Apretó los parpados por el cansancio. Pensó en donde se podría encontrar, por la sensación del escaso aire, el ambiente frío, seco y áspero, es subterráneo —dio gracias estar tantos años en las guaridas de Orochimariu—. Miró la puerta y notó una cabeza sobresaliente, seguramente un guardia.

Rápidamente empezó a idear una forma de escapar. Analizó la celda de arriba a abajo, un poco diminuta, de proporciones que dejaban mucho de desear. Tampoco es que tuviese un trato digno, para nada, es un prisionero que busca ser libre. No sería fácil.

Por un momento pensó en Sakura, ¿cómo habrá reaccionado ante la noticia de su desaparición, por no decir, casi muerte? inimaginable, o tal vez le de lo mismo, con eso de que ella no lo quiere ver ni en pintura.

La idea le cruzó por la mente como un centello cual se extinguió al recordar sus ojos jades llenos de incertidumbre. La última mirada que le dedicó fue desesperante y cargado de sentimiento. Sin darse cuenta se encontró idealizándose regresando a la aldea para estar con ella.

Algo captó su atención: el guardia se aparto de un movimiento y se escucharon varias voces ahogadas. No apartó la vista de la puerta oxidada que fue acompañado de un rechinido al abrirse e inmediatamente dos siluetas emergieron del pasillo.

Se trataba de un chico pelirrojo cuyos ojos verdes enfocaban con rabia a Ray, este lo traía prácticamente arrastrando por el codo.

El pelirrojo se notaba cansado, mallugado y tenía el labio inferior roto, la ropa desgarrada y maldecía al rubio a voz viva demostrando su odio puro y profundo.

Ray lo empujó dentro de la celda, y el chico cayó de lleno. Temblando, intento incorporarse a medias.

—Quédate aquí y no hagas ninguna tontería niño.

El chico les escupió en la cara, por lo que Ray lo miró con odio mientras alzaba su mano para pegarle una cachetada, pero Satoshi le repeló con una patada y se abalanzo a él como último recurso. Ambos cayeron al suelo, el hombre impactado por el movimiento del menor

—¡Maldito! —exclamó Satoshi arrebatándole habilidosamente un kunai. Pero Ray le dio una patada en el estomago que le obligo a rodar a un costado.

Y todo presenciado por un silencioso Sasuke.

—Maldito mocoso. Estarías muerto ya si no fuera porque te desean con vida —espetó Ray al incorporarse del suelo y limpiarse el rostro con la mano. Luego dirigió mirada a Sasuke—. Tal para cual.

Sin más, salió de la celda murmurando incoherencias y limpiándose el rostro.

Cuando la puerta fue cerrada, Satoshi se pego a ella para patearla y golpearla. Estaba frustrado.

—¡Vuelve aquí idiota! ¡Te mataré en la mas mínima oportunidad! —azotó su puño en la puerta y gritó al aire:—. Maldición, no debería estar aquí, es mi fin —dijo para sí.

Fue entonces que movió su cabeza de lado y vio de reojo a la persona que estaba detrás suyo, desvió la mirada para luego regresarla con ojos muy abiertos, pensó que fue una ilusión. No se había percatado de él.

—Imagino que no eres un invitado de honor —se atrevió a decir Satoshi sin moverse.

Sasuke no le apartaba los ojos de encima debido a que se le hacía conocido ese rostro, él jamás olvida personas importantes y sin duda este chico lo era.

—¿Satoshi? —preguntó en murmullo aun sin creerlo.

Al parecer el chico se lo tomó a mal puesto que se tensó considerablemente y lo miró a la defensiva.

—¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

—Pensé que eras listo —comentó con desaires el azabache.

Satoshi se mantuvo callado mientras lo analizaba de pies a cabeza, no tardó demasiado puesto que al cabo de unos segundos abrió la boca en una perfecta "o" mientras ensanchaba los ojos. Su cuerpo se relajo considerablemente y se apresuró a su lado para abrazarlo. Tal acto tomo desprevenido al Uchiha.

—No puedo creerlo, ¿Sasuke? —Satoshi se separó de él para sentarse a su lado.

El Uchiha alzó su mano para alborotarle el cabello, el chico solamente cerró un ojo y lo miró con el otro esbozando una sonrisa que no cabía en su rostro.

Remoto cuando conoció a Satoshi un par de años atrás, justamente unos meses antes de encontrarse con Sakura y que ella le borrara los recuerdos.

 _Flash back._

 _Ese día fue como cualquier otro, en la mañana se despertó a primera hora para ver los niños partir a sus entrenamientos con los maestros. Entrenó un rato bajo el sol quemándole la piel expuesta y espero paciente junto con Saori a la llegada de los otros._

 _Y ellos llegaron con noticias._

— _Lo encontramos en las orillas del río —dijo Shin quién cargaba en brazos a un pequeño niño pelirrojo que rodaba alrededor de los once años, inconsciente con las heridas sanadas por Harumi._

— _Llévalo en una de las habitaciones y envía a Seiko para que lo vigile durante la noche —ordenó Sasuke al admirar al niño._

 _El resto de la noche no pudo dormir debido a las pesadillas y recuerdos de su hermano mayor. Así que, hostigado por el dolor, salió de su habitación y bajo las escaleras en busca de un vaso de agua; cuando cruzo el umbral de la cocina se percató de que el niño es encontraba fisgoneando los cajones._

 _Curiosidad. Quedó quieto observando al niño buscar algo hasta que lo vio sacar un cuchillo afilado y luego correr a la puerta trasera a una velocidad impresionante pase a su corta edad. No espero ningún segundo y se movió rápidamente quedando frente al pelirrojo que pretendía salir por la puerta trasera._

 _El niño freno de inmediato rectificando a Sasuke que tenía un entrenamiento básico, no pasó ni dos segundos cuando retrocedió rápidamente y se mostro a la defensiva, agarrando el cuchillo de una que solo los ninjas manejan. Le hizo pensar que tal vez terminó inconsciente tras una pelea._

— _Tranquilo niño. Baja el cuchillo —indicó Sasuke lo más amable posible alzando ambas manos mostrando una posición vulnerable._

 _Pero el niño no bajo el cuchillo, se aferró más a él._

— _No te haré daño. Estas en un lugar seguro._

 _Ahora pareció dudar, sus ojos se entrecerraron y tocó con su otra mano la gasa que tenía en la mejilla derecha. Lo enfocó._

— _¿En dónde estoy? —preguntó el niño._

— _En un orfanato. Te encontraron herido en el bosque y trajeron aquí para curarte las heridas —Sasuke alzó una ceja—. Ahora, ¿podrías entregarme ese cuchillo? No quiero que ninguno de los dos se lastime._

 _El niño frunció el entrecejo al mirar a Sasuke. Parecía una persona fuerte, su porte impotente le llegó intimidad al principio, pero logro controlar su pánico a tiempo. Su rostro pulcro y serio no inspiraba del todo confianza, pero sus palabras y el tono de voz que empleo… le hizo caer en un cierto sentimiento de vulnerabilidad. Sin embargo, no creía que fuera tan fuerte como sus tíos, pero si más que él. Estaba solo, no podía hacer nada._

Además… _se tocó la mejilla de nuevo._ Lo habían curado.

 _Soltando un suspiro, se enderezó y le entregó el cuchillo sin mirarlo. Se avergonzó un poco por su actitud._

 _Aliviado, Sasuke tomo el utensilio e ingreso a la cocina improvisada para dejarlo en su lugar. Luego miro al niño que se tensó al tener su mirada sobre él._

— _¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó._

— _Satoshi, solo Satoshi —indicó a regañadientes el pequeño._

— _Bien Satoshi. ¿Por qué pretendías salir de aquí a media madrugada?_

 _El pelirrojo volteó la mirada._

— _No es de tu incumbencia. Solo quiero irme y ya —espetó seco._

 _Para su corta edad, es un poco maduro, pensó Sasuke. Y una chispa de tristeza paso por sus ojos al recordarse así mismo de niño. Cerrando los ojos, escuchó un sonido en particular que aligero el ambiente para él, pero no para Satoshi que inmediatamente se sonrojo y se agarró el estómago._

 _Cual había, literalmente, rugido._

— _¡Olvida lo que escuchaste! —exclamó Satoshi avergonzado._

 _Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa de lado y se agachó al pequeño refrigerador situado debajo de la barra._

— _¿Quieres comer algo en particular? —preguntó desde abajo._

 _Un poco renuente, Satoshi se acercó despacio a la barra para observar que tanto hacia el azabache, rodeo la isla y asomó su cabeza en la entrada para verlo rebuscar entre las cosas del refrigerador._

— _¿Te gusta el ramen? —Sasuke alzó la tapa de una hoya y observó el contenido._

 _Al pelirrojo se le iluminaron los ojos._

— _¿Podría comer un poco? —preguntó esperanzado._

 _Sasuke lo miró asintiendo con la cabeza. Procedió a sacar la hoya y prender la hornilla._

— _Siéntate y espera._

 _Satoshi en verdad se empezaba a sentir a gusto con la tranquilidad de Sasuke, así que le obedeció y se sentó en una de las sillas donde la mesa quedaba casi pegado a la barra. Estirando un poco el cuello, observó detenidamente cada uno de sus movimientos: la forma ágil con la que se movía para buscar un plato y palillos, la forma delicada con que la servía un baso de agua, su serenidad para esperar paciente a que la comida calentara y lo especifico para servirle._

 _No tardó en llegar a su lado dejándole un mega tazón de ramen humeante, palillos y un vaso de jugo._

— _Come —ordenó se sentándose frente a él._

 _Consternado, el joven azabache observó al niño mirar fijamente el plato viendo su propio reflejo. Unos segundos después, lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos verdes confundiéndolo. ¿Qué le sucedía?_

 _Satoshi se limpió las lágrimas con los brazos y paso el dorso por la nariz, sin mirarlo, sin siquiera que le preguntará, respondió a su pregunta implícita._

— _Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que comeré sin preocuparme si me atacan por la espalda o a las prisas —dijo con la voz quebrantada, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, agarro los palillos y junto las manos—. Gracias por la comida —susurró para proceder a comer de una forma frenética._

 _El azabache pensó que, sin duda, ese niño le faltaba el calor de un hogar. No había pensado a fondo sobre su vida, y tampoco es que fuera entrometido. Quizás no sería lo mismo. Entrecerrando los ojos, soltó un suspiro y fijo su vista en él._

— _¿Por qué estabas en el bosque? —decidió preguntar con cautela._

 _El cuerpo del niño se tensó visiblemente y dejó de comer de golpe. Giro su mirada a él y un brillo oscuro paso por sus ojos verdes antes de continuar comiendo sin dejar de verlo._

— _Estaba con mi tío para ir a un nuevo hogar y nos abordaron en el camino y nos separamos. Luche contra un hombre y casi me mata —dijo apartando la vista. Absorbió los fideos—. Pero llegó mi tía y me escondió en un lugar seguro. Salí después de unas horas y me perdí, al parecer caí inconsciente por el efecto del veneno._

— _¿Tienes veneno en tu cuerpo? —Sasuke se sobresaltó un poco._

 _Tal acción provoco un calor reconfortante en su pecho al ver preocupación en los ojos del Uchiha. Extraño. Él apenas era un extraño ¿por qué preocuparse? No lo conocía en lo absoluto._

— _No hay de que preocuparse. Mi tía me inyecta parcialmente los antídotos desde que tengo memoria para que no muera instantáneamente —Satoshi alzó su brazo mostrándole el área donde se veían pequeños puntos, luego lo retiró ante la mirada anonada de Sasuke—. Perturbador, ¿cierto?_

 _Sasuke apoyo un codo en la mesa y su mirada paso a una seria._

— _Solo es precaución, ya no es raro escuchar de este tipo de situaciones… lamentablemente —susurró lo último con voz ahogada._

 _Entonces Satoshi alzó sus ojos._

— _Cómo sea. Agradezco de todo corazón su hospitalidad —afirmó el niño sinceramente limpiándose la boca con una servilleta. Cuando Sasuke bajo la mirada, se percató de que se había terminado la comida—. Pocas veces me han ofrecido comida cuando les digo que me persiguen para matarme, inmediatamente me hechan a patadas de sus casas. Me imagino que lo harás ahora, así que… —con una mirada realmente dura y un tanto dolida, el niño se puso de pie con intenciones de irse._

 _Sus ojos verdes no permitieron que derramara lágrimas de frustración e impotencia cuando vio que Sasuke se mantuvo quieto, mirándolo, él no lo hizo. Le dio la espalda y apretó su mandíbula, se aproximo a la puerta con lentitud y tomo el pomo de la puerta._

Fue tan cálido para ser verdadero _, pensó desilusionado._

— _¿A dónde crees que vas?_

 _La voz de Sasuke lo detuvo en secó. No esperó escucharla en el último segundo. Incrédulo, dio la media vuelta solo para verlo recargado en la barra con los brazos cruzado. Lo miraba con tranquilidad._

 _Trago antes de hablar._

— _Fuera de aquí. Te aseguro que no quieres tenerme aquí._

— _Para ser un niño hablas con dureza —Sasuke desvió la mirada al costado para observar la pared, y luego movió su brazo—. Pero sigues siendo un niño y no puedo dejar que te vayas. ¿A dónde irás? Si dices que te persiguen, morirás solo allá fuera —le hizo ver._

 _Satoshi frunció el entrecejo y ladeo el rostro enojado por su insinuación._

— _No soy débil._

— _Estoy seguro de ello —se enderezó sobre su estatura y rodeo la barra para caminar al umbral que conectaba el pasillo. Se detuvo allí y lo miró sobre su hombro—. Ahora, deja de hacerte el duro y ven conmigo. Dormiremos en mi habitación._

 _El cuerpo del niño tuvo un espasmo violento ante las palabras de Sasuke que este creyó que se caía. Satoshi no pudo aguantar la emoción y sus movimientos lo llevaron a arrastrar los pies hasta él, pensando que Sasuke era la persona más engañosa de apariencia que había conocido. Parecía ser un hombre que no le importaba nada, pero en realidad… le acaba de ofrecer un techo el cual pasar la noche._

 _Algo que jamás olvidará. Todas las personas que conoció en el pasado, en cuanto les contaba que era perseguido por asesinos, inmediatamente lo corrían de sus casas por temor a verse en peligro. No los culpaba en lo absoluto, solo dejaban cicatrices y pensamientos de que las personas bondadosas no existían._

 _Hasta ahora._

 _Prácticamente corrió a su lado para darle alcance. Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios que no cabía en su rostro provocando que Sasuke cerrara los ojos y esbozara la propia. Saber que brindo felicidad a ese chiquillo le reconforto un poco. Se sentía un poco identificado con él._

 _Llegaron a las habitaciones de arriba y Sasuke abrió la puerta de su habitación. No era lujosa ni nada por el estilo, si no muy sosa, solo había lo necesario: un futón y lampara en el suelo. Todo a oscuras, Sasuke no se tomó la molestia de encender las luces._

— _¿Esto es todo? —preguntó Satoshi impresionado._

— _Estoy de visita, no vivo en un lugar fijo —espetó a secas rebuscando otro futón en el armario._

 _Lo sacó de un jalón y procedió a tenderlo a su lado, cerca de la ventana. Acomodó la almohada del lado fresco y luego se enderezó señalando el futón._

— _A dormir ya._

— _No me des órdenes —refutó Satoshi acercándose dudoso al futón. Retrocedió y gritó al sentir un empujón que lo obligo a caer de boca sobre su lugar—. ¡Oye, eso dolió y mucho! —replicó volteándose._

— _Esa era la intención —dijo Sasuke reprimiendo una sonrisa y se acostó en su futón._

 _El niño, refunfuñando, se acomodó en el futón. Se relajo visiblemente al sentir una superficie acolchonada bajo su espalda y relajó considerablemente su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y las lágrimas que contuvo resbalaron por sus mejillas. Absorbió por la nariz y se las limpio con el dorso._

 _Vio de reojo a su lado y notó al Uchiha con los brazos bajo su cabeza y mirando por la ventana la luna que proyectaba una cálida luz nocturna. Recordó entonces que no sabía el nombre del joven azabache._

— _Oye, ¿cómo te llamas? —preguntó curioso._

 _Sasuke respondió sin verlo. Al parecer se encontraba divagando en sus pensamientos._

— _Uchiha Sasuke._

— _¿¡Uchiha!? —exclamó sorprendido Satoshi._

— _Hn._

— _Oh —murmuró escondiendo su rostro en la sábana. Nunca llegó a imaginar que conocería al legendario Uchiha en persona… el único Uchiha puro que quedaba en el mundo._

 _Porque los demás no se merecían ser llamados así, pensó tristemente y agitó su cabeza para despejar las emociones negativas._

— _Mañana me iré a primera hora. Así que no debes preocuparte… —empezó a decir Satoshi y fue interrumpido._

— _Cuando dije que te quedarás aquí lo decía enserio —Sasuke despegó su mirada del techó para verlo estupefacto—. Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que desees, aquí hay una barrera protectora que no permite a nadie acceso si no lo autorizo._

 _A Satoshi le llegaron unas ganas de abrazar a Sasuke por sus acciones nobles y reconfortantes. Le picaron los ojos. Pero seguía renuente a su objetivo: volver con sus tíos._

— _Lo siento… no puedo quedarme. Ahora mismo mis tíos deben de estar desesperados por no saber mi paradero. Quiero estar con ellos._

— _Entonces, si planeas irte, iré contigo y te ayudaré a encontrar a tus tíos —aseguró inmediatamente Sasuke._

— _¿Qué? No debes hacerlo —Satoshi se sentó de sopetón y abrió los ojos de par en par—. Apenas nos conocemos, ¿y quieres ayudarme? Debes de estar loco para ayudar a un desconocido._

 _Por primera vez, el pecho de Sasuke se movió en una risa ahogada._

— _Lo creería de un adulto. Pero eres un niño y los dos sabemos que no mientes. Lo sé porque puedo ver la desesperación en tus ojos._

— _Aún los niños pueden mentir. Es mi mejor arma. Yo… lamentablemente las técnicas físicas que conozco la saben mis enemigos. Se agotaron mis ideas —expresó frustrado acostándose de sopetón._

 _Sasuke volvió su vista al techo y mostro una mueca pensativa que atrapo la atención de Satoshi. Le vio darle la espalda para dormir y se encogió de hombro haciendo lo mismo._

 _El sueño empezaba a tomar dominio en su mente cuando escuchó las palabras de Sasuke._

— _Antes partir, podría enseñarte algunos jutsus._

 _Sin duda alguna, para Satoshi, fue el mejor día de su vida._

 _*/*/*_

— _¿Conoces ya la naturaleza de tu chakra? —preguntó Sasuke, se encontraba de pie alrededor de un campo de flores que daba a la parte trasera del orfanato. Al aire que pasaba por el paisaje agitaba el cabello de ambos._

 _De frente, Satoshi vestido solo con una playera y un pantalón chándal. Sonrió con superioridad._

— _Rayo y Fuego._

— _Perfecto. Te mostraré una técnica de Rayo que aprendí casi a tu edad. Tiene algunas complicaciones, pero confío que podrás dominarla —Sasuke lo miró estoico antes de apartarse un poco y mover su brazo artificial. Fue ahí donde Satoshi tuvo curiosidad al verlo vendado._

— _¿El vendaje es por algo en particular?_

— _Perdí mi brazo hace un par de años, en una batalla contra un amigo, y este brazo me lo implantaron no hace mucho. Aún tengo problemas para que el chakra fluya con normalidad —explicó._

— _Me imagino que tu amigo gano —apuntó._

 _La mirada que le profesó Sasuke le confirmó una emoción superficial._

— _Perdí contra todo. Y está bien._

 _No preguntó más al ver que Sasuke se giraba para ver de frente, da metros lejos de él. Realizó un movimiento de manos tan rápidos que Satoshi apenas pudo ver y cuando se percató, dijo el nombre del jutsu:_

— _Chidori —fue acompañado por el sonido de un centenar de pájaros y una intensa luz azul que deslumbro al chico._

 _Sus ojos verdes se abriendo de par en par, sorprendido por la potencia de la técnica. Lo vio dar la media vuelta y moverse rápidamente a la gran roca que estaba a los pies del río, la destrozo en un segundo: los rayos traspasaron en la gran roca partiéndola en miles de pedazos. El sonido ceso al igual que la luz._

 _Mudo. No encontró las palabras necesarias por el asombro. Boqueo como un pez y se acercó a él corriendo._

— _¡Eso fue absolutamente genial! Nunca imagine que supieras hacer ese tipo de jutsus —expresó sorprendido Satoshi._

 _Sasuke señalo la roca próxima sin mirarlo._

— _En tres días debes ser capaz de destrozas esa roca._

 _La esperanza se esfumo del rostro de Satoshi y paso a una alarmada._

— _¿¡Tres días!? No jodas. ¡No podré hacerlo! —chilló. Luego no vio venir el zape que le propino el joven azabache—. ¡Oye!_

— _Uno: nada de palabrotas —Sasuke alzó uno de sus dedos, cuya mano era enfundada por un guante de nudillos—. Y dos: podrás hacerlo. ¿Piensas rendirte fácilmente? Si es así, en realidad no deseas aprender nuevas técnicas para proteger a tus tíos, solamente buscas interés personal lo que nos lleva a que eres interesado y más frívolo de lo que ambos creemos._

 _Inmediatamente Satoshi apretó los puños y profeso una mirada iracunda y molesta al Uchiha. Este la miraba con seriedad y una pizca de dureza. Quería ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar este chico para aprender, si era lo que buscaba, le daría incluso más de lo que deseaba._

— _Mira Sasuke. Me importa un carajo lo que pienses de mí o de mi situación. Pero déjame aclararte una cosa: las técnicas que aprendí me costaron horrores, no solo por mi edad, el cuerpo no soporta mucho pesor y chakra. No he tenido una vida llena de felicidad, todo lo contrario, todo lo aprendí en la marcha y mi tiempo no está para ser desperdiciado. Si quieres enseñarme bien, si no, dímelo de una vez. Me iré y buscaré como hacerme fuerte para proteger lo que amo. No dejaré que nadie más muera frente a mis ojos._

 _El Uchiha enarcó ambas cejas ante la actitud defensiva del pequeño pelirrojo y sus palabras de realidad. Una pequeña boca que profesaba lo que ha vivido detrás de su corta vida, muchos dolores, decepciones, risas, poca felicidad._

 _Todo malo._

 _Todo erróneo._

 _Todo fracaso._

 _Suspiró y se agachó para quedar en cuclillas frente a Satoshi que sus ojos verdes brillaban con un toque de desilusión. Quedo atrapados en ellos. Le recordó a una persona en particular, por su fuerza de voluntad y mucho más._

— _Satoshi, sé como te sientes te comprendo perfectamente. Por eso quiero ayudarte y entrenarte por un tiempo. No quiero que te conviertas en una persona que no sabe lo que quiere y sea cegada por su sed de venganza y no escuché a nadie —expresó Sasuke un poco contraído._

— _¿En serio me entiendes? —susurró Satoshi abatido, con el pecho oprimido. Vulnerable. En otra ocasión le hubiera contestado de forma sarcástica, pero no ahora, no cuando Sasuke lo miraba con como si fuese apreciado._

 _Como si le importara._

— _Completamente. Satoshi, yo perdí a mis padres cuando tenía ocho años, juré venganza sobre mi hermano y pase la mitad de mi vida huyendo de mi mismo, siendo necio, testarudo, frívolo, incluso llegue a lastimar a quienes aprecio._

— _Y yo… ¿soy igual? Maté a un ninja, la primera vez hace unos días —dijo Satoshi conteniendo los sollozos._

 _Sasuke inmediatamente negó con la cabeza y lo miró expectante. Exprimiendo sus malos pensamientos._

— _Eres bueno, eres un niño que no merecía lo que sucedió, pero nos toco por alguna razón. Sea el destino o el mismo Dios, no lo sé. Pero de lo que estoy seguro es que podrás soportar esto y más. Quizá, algún día, podrás estar tranquilo junto a quienes amas… tú todavía tienes esa posibilidad —anticipo._

— _¿Por qué… —dijo de pronto Satoshi, provocando un nudo en la garganta de Sasuke al ver sus ojos nublarse por las lágrimas—… quieres ayudarme? ¿en verdad eres una persona buena? Creí que no existían ya. Creí que… no había esperanza para alguien tan pequeño y débil como yo. ¿Por qué tú? —apretó los labios._

 _Sasuke, un poco dudativo, llevó su mano derecha sobre la cabeza del chico, le revolvió su cabellera y por primera vez, sintió una especie de sentimiento de protección con ese niño. No supo de donde salió, solo que no lo olvidaría._

— _No soy bueno Satoshi, de echo estoy podrido y desecho por dentro, tengo mis propias cargas y lamentos y trato de ser alguien mejor cada día. Pero tú apenas comienzas a extender tus alas, las mías ya están rotas y desplumadas. Por eso deseo ayudarte para que estés en paz al ver tus hermosas plumas y no seas alguien parecido a mí, con un alma podrida._

 _Y lloró. Satoshi no contuvo el llanto y se lanzó sobre Sasuke para abrazarlo, esta vez ya no le tomo de sorpresa. El joven sintió el dolor del chico, con los ojos entrecerrados, se permitió frotarle la espalda mientras el niño le agradecía por las palabras de aliento._

 _Desde ese día mantuvieron una relación estrecha de maestro-alumno y amigos pase a su edad. El tiempo que Satoshi permaneció en el orfanato Sasuke lo entreno rigurosamente a petición del primero, claro que, tuvo tiempo libre para conocerlo a fondo, le comentó de sus errores, de su aldea, de casi todo. También conoció a los niños de su edad y no tardo en agarrarles su confianza._

 _Así paso un mes entero, entre jutsus, nuevas técnicas con shurikens y taijutsu, Satoshi se dio cuenta de que se estaba encariñando mucho con Sasuke. Quería hacerlo, quería quedarse, pero no podía, no permitiría que el malnacido que lo perseguía le hiciera daño al joven que lo ayudo sin pedirle nada a cambio._

 _A media noche, cuando Sasuke salió a la aldea más cercana por un problema que surgió, se escabulló de los maestros y escribió una carta cual dejo sobre el futón a simple vista. Derramo lágrimas saladas y sonrió por la alegría que recibió._

 _Y marchó con dudas._

 _Cuando Sasuke volvió y vio la carta en el futón sintió un nudo en la garganta, no expresó emociones al leer la carta donde Satoshi le agradecía de todo corazón lo que le enseñó, que no quería que pensará que se aprovechó de él, pero no podía permanecer más tiempo a su lado porque su vida peligraría, y lo que menos deseaba era poner en riesgo a él y el orfanato. Prometió volver a buscarlo…_

 _Algún día._

 _Fin del flash back._

Y ese día llegó.

—Has crecido —fue lo único que dijo Sasuke al apartar su mano.

Entonces Satoshi apartó la mirada apenado, sentándose de sentón frente a él, lo miró arrepentido.

—Yo, ¡lamento irme así hace años! Es que tenía si no me marchaba irías conmigo y probablemente te hubiesen matado…

No se espero lo que hizo Sasuke, que lo pateo ligeramente logrando que lo mirara confuso.

—Debiste esperarme, hubiera ido contigo sin importar qué.

Satoshi se sonrojo apenado. Seguía sintiéndose alguien querido por Sasuke. Pase que sus fracciones habían madurado y su voz cambio a una gruesa, seguía siendo aquel joven de apariencia engañosa.

Seguía siendo el joven que lo salvo de la muerte misma. Que lo ayudo.

—Pero imagino que lo que aprendiste te ayudo mucho.

—Claro, esos tipos no se esperaban mis ataques —expresó sonriendo altanero, pero luego se doblegó y bufó—. Aunque ahora no puedo comentar nada al respecto. Por fin me han capturado como una vil cucaracha, pero bueno, di mucha batalla —comentó con una sonrisa débil encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Estabas solo? —preguntó preocupado pensando que sí el hubiera estado con sus tíos no pasaría por esto, estaría en un lugar seguro.

—Lamentablemente. Mi tío, Tadashi, salió en busca de un pergamino que le robo a Tsumibito. Y mi tía… —agachó la mirada triste—. Sigue en Konoha buscando una forma de librarnos de toda esta mierda. Pero sé que falta poco para que estemos juntos, lo presiento —se animó tocándose el pecho.

—Hablas de ella con tanto cariño —comentó Sasuke.

—¿Cómo no si fue quien prácticamente me crío? —inquirió deslumbrado pase a la situación—. Mi mamá bilógica casi no iba a verme a donde vivía, no la culpo, tenía que esconderse de quienes la buscaban. Por eso mi tía iba a visitarme a casa de mi abuela. Llegaba casi todos los días y jugaba conmigo, la quiero como una madre. Me enseñó a controlar mi chakra y conforme pasaba el tiempo, me enseñó algunos jutsus médicos que estaba prendiendo y luego me entreno. Pero… hace un par de años las capturaron a ambas, mi madre biológica murió hace dos años, y mi tía se encargo de mí. Aunque ella también tuvo que irse y me prometió volver por mí y vivir en paz. Me dejo esto —Satoshi cortó su monologo al sacar una cadena de su cuello y revelar un dije en forma de "S".

La vida del chico era dura, pensó Sasuke. Incluso se atrevía a decir que se comparaba con la de él cuando era niño. Lo perseguían para matarlo (por alguna razón que desconocía) y sus tíos estaban al cuidado de él. Llegó a pensar que Satoshi es un enigma, porque claramente no paso de alto el nombre de su tío: Tadashi. ¿Será el mismo Uchiha que apareció en los registros de Konoha? Además, ¿Quién podría ser la tía de Satoshi? Se encontraba en Konoha y tenía conocimientos médicos.

Quería preguntarle sus dudas, pero prefirió callar. No era el momento para formular sus inquietudes. Solo tenía tres cosas en mente ahora:

Uno: salir de ahí cuanto antes.

Dos: llevarse a Satoshi consigo.

Tres: protegerlo pasará lo que pasará.

Buen intento, creía que terminaría la semana tres metros bajo tierra, o peor aún, en el fondo del mar.

La mirada verdosa de Satoshi lo sacó de sus pensamientos y le preguntó algo. No escuchó, se limitó a encogerse de hombros y sonreír de lado para revolverle el cabello con una mano, intentando tranquilizarlo. Debía estar preocupado.

—Recuérdame agradecerles a tus tíos por cuidarte todo este tiempo —dijo Sasuke.

Hasta ese momento Satoshi sonrió radiante. El pensar que Sasuke le había tomado mucho cariño pase a que solamente estuvieron un mes juntos. Le recordó que era una persona excepcional. Le brindo apoyo cuando creyó que estaba totalmente perdido; lo instruyó durante un mes y le reveló secretos que guardaba recelosamente.

Vio que Sasuke intentó mover sus manos y la frustración marco su rostro cuando las cadenas se lo impidieron.

—No me había dado cuenta de que estás herido —comentó avergonzado Satoshi. Se acercó más al azabache y rasgó su camisa, en la parte de las costillas tenía una cortada profunda y sangraba a hilillos—. Te curaré, sé un poco de jutsu médico.

Sasuke intentó hablar pero Satoshi se propuso a sanarle las heridas. No objeto, se relajo y cerró los ojos escuchándolo preguntarle como terminó ahí.

—Estaba en una misión en la aldea del bambú, pero… me capturaron —suspiró—. En sí la misión era sencilla. Recabar información, pero si había rehenes, cambiaba la situación para rescatarlos. Y así fue. Solo espero que el equipo ANBU haya completado la misión.

—Debe ser frustrante para ti estar encerrado —comentó Satoshi concentrado en la herida.

—No le temo al encierro. La soledad ya no es mi mayor tormento. Ahora… al parecer la muerte se aproxima.

Entonces sintió un tremendo dolor en la parte de las costillas. Soltó un quejido de protesta y fulmino con la mirada a Satoshi mientras se frotaba dicha parte, notó que el chico lo miraba con el ceño totalmente fruncido y le reprochaba con los ojos.

—Oye mocoso, eso dolió —se quejó Sasuke.

Satoshi no permitió molestarse más ante el "mocoso" que pronunció Sasuke, lo conocía lo suficiente que lo llamaba así cuando se irrita o enoja.

—Me da gusto. ¿Cómo pretendes decir este tipo de cosas? ¿acaso quieres rendirte? —espetó furioso.

—Nunca dije eso.

—Pero lo insinuaste, ¡y eso te convierte en un perdedor!

Sasuke intentó decir algo para contradecir, pero Satoshi siguió hablando no permitiéndole decir absolutamente nada.

—¿Acaso no piensas en alguien que te desee con vida? ¡Piensa en las personas que te quieren! Como yo, si estamos de ejemplos ¿Vas a rendirte sin siquiera pensar en ellas? Lo merecen, tu vida, tu último aliento. No un tipo loco hasta la cotilla que desea verte muerto —Satoshi dijo todo en un tipo de reproche absoluto. Sabía que Takeshi buscaba a Sasuke por alguna razón. Solo escuchó que él le había quitado algo muy preciado.

Por otro lado, a Sasuke inmediatamente recordó a Sakura. Pero no a la de antes como comúnmente lo hacía. Recordó a la de ahora, serena, sin tanto entusiasmo, con dolores, mucho sufrimiento. Ella no se merecía que él dejará de luchar. Le daría más mortificaciones.

Aunque para empezar nunca pensó en rendirse.

Miró intensamente a Satoshi, se veía decidido a hacerle entrar en razón. Debería decirle que nunca pensó en rendirse, pero no lo dijo. Quería darle un sentimiento de autosuficiencia, que confiara en sí mismo.

—¿Ella lo merece?

—Si con ella te refieres a tu amada, si, lo merece —replicó Satoshi.

Sasuke aspiró hondo al notar el cosquilleo de su costilla. El chico terminaba de curarle la herida y le ponía unas vendas que desenrollo de sus brazos. Lo observó en silencio por unos minutos hasta que terminó y se sentó de nuevo a su lado.

—Te debo un tazón extragrande de ramen —aceptó el azabache sereno—. Lo compraré cuando salgamos de aquí.

—Si es que lo hacemos algún día —Satoshi compuso una mueca.

Después de eso se dedicaron a contar los segundos que transcurrían en la habitación.

*/*/*

La misma noche donde Sakura recibió dos impactantes noticias, ingresó a la oficina de Kakashi casi derrumbando la puerta. No le importaba absolutamente nada, ni aparentar ser una persona sin sentimientos, indiferente o hasta irritable por su serenidad. No. Quería respuestas, acciones, y si no las conseguía de Kakashi ella crearía sus propias alternativas.

—Dime que vas a enviar a un equipo para buscar a Sasuke —fue lo primero que dijo la pelirrosa al acercarse a paso apresurado a Kakashi y apoyar las palmas en el escritorio. Si hubiera visto a su alrededor, notaría la presencia de muchas más personas.

Kakashi se mostró serio. Desvió la mirada para posarla en los dos consejeros que se encontraban de pie, cerca de la ventana. Sakura también los vio, se enderezo con delicadeza y cuando su mirada se encontró con la de ellos, frunció el ceño.

—Hay un asunto más importante que tratar, la desaparición de Uchiha no es de urgencia —espetó la anciana Koharu adelantándose unos pasos, la indiferencia de su mirada crispo los nervios de Sakura.

Pero ella no fue quien protesto.

—¿¡Qué es más importante que la desaparición de uno de sus Shinobis!? —preguntó exaltado Naruto casi asesinando a la anciana con la mirada. En cuestión de segundos se encontraba alado de Sakura.

—Naruto… —murmuró ella sorprendida. Entonces, al mirar un poco más, pudo notar que, en la habitación, aparte de los consejeros, Naruto, Kiba y ella, estaban, Shikamaru, Sai y Hinata.

—La seguridad de la aldea —anticipó Homura con su voz gruesa.

—¿A qué se refiere con eso? —dijo Sakura a regañadientes.

—Interceptamos un mensaje que venía en un ave mensajera la cual cita: "Konoha será atacada pronto, te cuidado" —expresó Kakashi, no parecía muy complacido y eso le intrigo a Sakura.

—¿Konoha será atacada? —pálido, así fue el rostro de Naruto y el resto.

Kakashi asintió con muy pesar.

—No sabemos quién envió la información, pero si a quién iba dirigida —dijo la anciana e inmediatamente su mirada se posó en ella.

La Haruno contuvo el aliento.

" _Mierda. Está vez no hay escapatoria_ " le dijo Ayame en su interior. De camino a la Torre se había encontrado con ella y decidió incorporarse dentro de su cuerpo.

" _Las consecuencias serán convenientes_ " replicó la kunoichi.

—Sakura, ¿podrías explicarnos está nota misteriosa que va dirigida a ti?

Silencio. La única respuesta que se recibió fue un encogimiento de hombros y mirada desinteresada.

—No lo sé. Conozco muchas personas fuera de la aldea. Cualquiera pudo enviarla —dijo posando su mirada en los consejeros que no parecían satisfechos—. ¿Y que harán ahora? ¿desterrarme por no darles una respuesta satisfactoria?

—No nos desafíes. Deberíamos hacerlo ahora mismo —apeló Homura acercándose a la kunoichi, esta no se movió—. Se te puede acusar de traición.

—¿Sólo por una nota? —incrédulo, Naruto se adelantó dos pasos. No estaba dispuesto que atacaran a Sakura de esa forma.

—No me sorprende de ellos, Naruto —dijo indiferente la Haruno lo detuvo extendiendo su mano. Giró los ojos a la anciana y les sonrió de forma sarcástica—. A ellos les encanta desterrar personas sin argumentos sólidos, como si se deshicieran de insignificantes fichas. ¿No creen que ya pasaron los años como para que sigan haciéndolo?

—Eres chica una impertinente —Koharu estaba enojada. Por supuesto que la chica lo decía en una razón en particular.

—Y usted una anciana decrepita traicionera —Sakura no contuvo el insulto y menos las siguientes palabras: —. Solo le gusta esconderse bajo las sombras, desencadenando actos sucios y colaborando con los deshonestos. ¿Y pretende seguir protegiendo a su aldea? ¡No quiso proteger a los que la necesitaban! Los traiciono y desterró sin dudarlo.

—Detente Sakura. Acusar falsamente a los consejeros de traición es peligroso —Kakashi se mostraba sorprendido por las duras palabras de la chica.

—No es una acusación falsa —renegó la Haruno al verlo.

—¡Llamen a los ANBUS! Necesita ser encerrada para que escarmiente —ordenó Homura.

Ante todo pronóstico, la Haruno se rió sin gracia causando escalofríos a todos. La carcajada que soltó fue seca, sin emoción, sin propósito. Helo les sangre de los consejeros cuando vieron sus ojos: el derecho purpura, y el izquierdo jade.

—Adelante, enciérrenme. De todos modos, encontrare la manera de salir de allí, ustedes más que nadie sabe que nada puede retenerme —dijo con voz gruesa y ladeo el rostro. La mueca que surco su rostro pareció escalofriante para los ancianos—. Además, diré todo lo que sé sobre ustedes. No tengo nada que perder y mucho que ganar. ¿Es un trato?

Sakura contuvo su sonrisa de triunfo cuando los ancianos replicaron y se mostraron descontentos. La maldijeron entre dientes y salieron de la oficina ante la opresión de poder. Inesperadamente la chica había aumentado el chakra. Prometieron hablar con Kakashi sobre la invasión.

Al salir, la chica cerró los ojos y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad. Se giró a Kakashi que se encontraba de pie detrás del escritorio y le enviaba una mirada indescifrable.

—¿Planeas desterrarme? Siendo sincera, eso es lo que espero. Me facilita mucho para buscar a Sasuke.

—No te daré el gusto Sakura.

—¿Entonces por qué me miras de esa forma?

—Es que das miedo —reveló Kiba a su lado conteniendo un escalofrió.

—¿Piensas que los lastimaré? —dijo sorprendida. Vale, podría ser mala hasta cierto punto, pero jamás lastimaría a los suyos—. Lo siento si los… ¿asuste? No era mi intención. Yo jamás le haría daño a las personas que quiero —reveló dejando ver sus sentimientos atravesó de sus ojos y rostro.

Conmociono a Kakashi y Naruto, que la miraron con el semblante blando y una pequeña sonrisa al ver expresiones en su rostro además de indiferencia.

—Entonces, dime, por favor, ¿quién envió el mensaje? —pidió suplicante el Hokage.

Sakura apretó los labios y desvió la mirada. ¿Sería prudente contarles toda la verdad de una vez? Quiso hacerlo, lo intento, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta, quemaron en su mente ante el recuerdo de Takeshi y lo que podría hacerles a todos.

" _Confía en ellos_ " le susurro Ayame en su mente. Su voz la envolvió como un manto de paz y alivio.

—Yo… no es momento para decirlo —dijo Sakura apretando los labios y desviando la mirada. Pudo ver la expresión de decepción de Kakashi y Naruto, por lo que se apresuro a decir—: pero lo haré. Juró que se los contaré, cuando sea el momento. Por ahora no quiero involucrarlo por si algo sale mal y yo termine muerta. No podría soportarlo.

—¿Muerta? —inquirió alarmado Shikamaru.

La kunoichi se maldijo por decir de más.

—Miren, lo único que me interesa ahora es rescatar a Sasuke y… —balbuceo a sus compañeros. Captó la mirada encismada de Naruto y Sai— a otra persona. Sé que ambos fueron secuestrados por Tsumibito. Ayúdenme, por favor. Él y la otra persona son mi razón de existir, por el cual guardo muchos secretos y me aferró a mi vida marchita —confesó en un hilo de voz e hizo una reverencia a Kakashi, suplicándole por su ayuda.

Al Hatake le invadió la nostalgia y un nudo en su garganta le impidió formular palabra alguna. Apoyando una mano en el escritorio, se restregó el rostro con la otra ante la mirada expectante de los demás.

Hinata intentó avanzar para consolarla, pero notó como Kakashi se enderezaba y la miraba con dolor.

—Sakura…

Para sorpresa de todos, ella se dejo caer de rodillas con las manos apoyadas en el suelo, su cuerpo temblaba y susurraba de nuevo que la ayudara a rescatarlos. A ambos. Un golpe bajo para Sakura y para Kakashi. Le impacto verla suplicando de esa forma.

Sabían que la chica dejo de lado su orgullo, que se dio cuenta de que sola no podría y decidió confiar en ellos y pedirles ayuda. Se veía vulnerable, débil.

—No necesitas hacer esto —Kakashi rodeó el escritorio se hinco a su lado. Tomó sus manos y vio entre las hierbas rosadas el rostro angustiado de su antigua alumna. La ayudo a incorporarse y apartó el cabello de su cara.

—Pero…

—Pero nada. He comprendido que no dirás nada de lo que guardas en tu corazón porque temes a las consecuencias y reacciones. Y lo comprendo, así que respetaremos tu tiempo, el que necesitas siempre y cuando nos asegures que nos dirás todo.

—Lo prometo —se apresuró a decir la chica. No lo dudó—. A cambio…

—De nada —aseveró Kakashi tomándola de los hombros y zarandearla ligeramente, queriendo que entrará en razón—. Sasuke es importante también para mí, no dejaré su desaparición en el olvido, y con lo que me dices que buscas a otra persona, te ayudaré. No importa que.

—Kakashi-sensei… —los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas por la conmoción. Agachó la mirada y tembló cuando el peliplata la abrazó. Alegre de que ella lo llamara de esa forma.

—¡Por fin le dices así! —exclamó Naruto contento uniéndose al abrazo. Un quejido se escapó de los labios de Sakura.

Esta no dijo nada, permaneció muda ante el abrazo, pero internamente lo disfruto. Estar en un ambiente familiar le tranquilizaba. Pero sus pensamientos la traicionan y recordó a Sasuke. Cerró los ojos y se fue apartando lentamente de ellos.

—Dejando esto claro, ¿Qué prosigue? —insistió.

—Eso dattebayo. No me quedaré de brazos cruzados por mucho tiempo —Naruto lo miró con una ceja alzada.

Kakashi se rascó la barbilla, pensativo. Ideando una estrategia. Después de unos segundos, enfocó a todos con la mirada.

—El rescate de Sasuke tendrá que esperar dos días como máximo —vio que Naruto y Sakura iban a replicar pero extendió la mano para detenerlos y lo dejaran continuar. Ellos cerraron la boca de sopetón—. Ahora mismo debemos convocar una junta con los jefes de los clanes y planear estrategias para el ataque, evacuar las personas y esperar el ataque. Si en el transcurso de tres días no sucede nada, formare un equipo táctico para ir a su rescate. Pero será peligroso porque irán solamente cinco personas.

—¿Tres días? Es mucho tiempo —protestó Sakura alarmada. Sus ojos se abrieron peligrosamente—. Pueden ser asesinados en el transcurso de ese tiempo.

—No podemos correr riesgos —objeto Shikamaru para alivio de la Haruno.

—Miren, sé que la situación es complicada…

—Kakashi, me adelantaré —dijo de improvisto la Haruno—. Buscaré su paradero y les avisaré para que envíen refuerzos. Perdemos mucho tiempo.

El Hokage suspiró resignado. Sabía que con o sin su aprobación la chica lo haría.

—Está bien. Pero pasado mañana en la noche y no quiero replicas —advirtió al ver sus intenciones—. Necesito que me ayudes hasta entonces. Tengo entendido que sabes algunas cosas de los Enokis que son aliados de Tsumibito, nos vendría tu ayuda para preparar antídotos por el veneno de su piel.

A regañadientes, la chica asintió con la cabeza y movió su pie, impaciente. Estar un día entero pensando en todos sus problemas no le caería bien. Se desesperaría y quisiera ir a buscarlos. Se conocía perfectamente. Así que solo estuvo de acuerdo.

Terminó la charla y mandaron a cada uno para notificar a los jefes de los clanes. Salieron juntos hasta la recepción en completo silencio hasta que Kiba sonrió de lado al ver a Sakura con un brillo desafiante en sus ojos.

—Planeas hacer algo antes —Kiba no lo preguntó, en cambio, asintió con la cabeza sonriendo entre dientes.

La Haruno lo miró a sabiendas que Kiba era la única persona que sabía de Satoshi, le tuvo que contar un poco de detalles —no tan profundos— para que comprendiera del todo. Recordó a Ryu en su departamento. Debía actuar.

—No esperes menos. Me es imposible quedarme quieta —alegó Sakura.

—Entonces cuenta conmigo, no pienses que te dejaré hacerlo sola —confirmó el pelicafé mostrando una mueca socarrona.

—Oye, siento que nos excluyen de alguna travesura —protestó Naruto deteniéndose lentamente y mirándolos con ojos entrecerrados.

Está vez Sakura dudó unos segundos. Los enfocó. Shikamaru y Sai permanecían expectantes a sus palabras, Naruto mostraba desconformidad por verse excluido y Hinata le brindaba una tierna sonrisa, alentándola a confiar en ellos.

Volvió a dudar.

—¿Harán todo los que les pida?

—Mientras no sea algo descabellado porque es problemático —farfulló cansado el Nara rascándose la nuca—. Aunque viniendo de ti, todo es problemático —sonrió perezoso.

—Eso no se pregunta —alegó Naruto.

Apenada, la chica prosiguió:

—No esperaré dos días. Mañana hare todos los antídotos y partiré en la noche. Por más que me cueste admitirlo, necesito su ayuda para salir sin ser detectada.

—Ya pediste nuestra ayuda, es un gran paso —apuntó Sai—. En uno de mis libros, dice que la confianza entre amigos es el mejor apoyo que puedes tener. Así que yo te ayudaré feita.

—Me hubiese ofendido si no pidieras nuestra ayuda —Naruto deslizó un brazo por los hombros de su amiga y le sonrió de oreja a oreja—. Solo dinos que hacer.

—Por ahora sigamos las instrucciones de Kakashi-sensei. Mañana nos veremos en los campos de entrenamiento al atardecer —indicó la chica. Barrió su mirada en todos y no visualizó algún atisbo de renuencia. Si no asentimientos de cabezas y aceptación.

Después de cada quien partir por su rumbo, Sakura se encaminó hasta la florería de Ino con el propósito de convocar al jefe del clan. En el transcurso, sintió su cuerpo brillar, no se inmuto ante la presencia de Ayame a su lado, caminando a la par.

—Pensé que ibas a decirles todo —comentó la pelimorada tras un minuto de silencio.

—No es tiempo. Aún falta muchas cosas por hacer, me faltan dedos para enumerarlas —dijo con un deje de burla alzando sus manos para luego trazar una figura imaginaria—. Además, lo más importante ahora es rescatar a Sasuke y Satoshi antes de que Takeshi decida matarlos.

—¿Acaso no recuerdas que estoy aquí? —indignada, Ayame le dio un golpe en la frente lo cual la Haruno se quejó—. Me adelantaré para buscarlos…

—No. Tú te quedarás aquí por si la invasión de Konoha ocurre mientras los rescatamos.

Las palabras de la kunoichi dieron un efecto negativo en la mujer. El descontento marco su rostro y rasgos de inconformidad. No creía lo que Sakura alegó para ella, ¿quedarse a proteger un lugar donde ella no se encontraba? Absurdo.

Bufó.

—Oh no, está vez no me apartaré de ti mocosa.

Cuando Ayame utilizaba ese apelativo, Sakura podría apostar que se encontraba irritada. Se detuvo en secó y la encaro de frente con las manos apoyadas en sus caderas.

—Entiende Ayame. No puedo dejar la aldea desprotegida. Eres demasiado fuerte y puedes ayudar.

—Pero tu no estarás aquí. Siendo sincera me importa un bledo lo que le ocurra a la aldea. Solo me importas tu seguridad —indicó Ayame extendiendo sus manos señalando todo en general.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de la Haruno, impactada ante su declaración. Frunció el entrecejo y apretó los nudillos.

—Te entiendo perfectamente, pero compréndeme. Amo esta aldea, ese sentimiento fue lo que me obligó a partir hace años para no verla perjudicada. Incluso ahora, sabemos la verdadera razón por el cual quieren atacarla. Yo no podré protegerla está vez, y sé que es egoísta, por eso te pido… —tomó entre sus manos las de Ayame, con delicadeza, las apretó suavemente. Los ojos púrpuras se enfocaron en su rostro suplicante—… que lo hagas por mí. Imagina que proteges una parte de mi corazón.

Una gélida ventisca arribó a su alrededor alborotando sus cabelleras y vestimentas. Obligó a Sakura cerrar los ojos y temblar por el frío. Entreabrió sus parpados y vio el rostro de Ayame a través de los mechones de cabellos rosados. Vio resignación y un dolor surcar sus ojos. Se maldijo mentalmente por poner en esta situación a la mujer pero tampoco deseaba arriesgarla.

—Me has vencido por está ocasión —sentenció Ayame atrayéndola a su cuerpo, la abrazó amorosamente y la estrujo entre sus largos brazos. Sakura cerró un ojo y sonrió victoriosa—. Pero te juró que no habrá una próxima vez, ¿está claro?

—Hum —la chica rodó los ojos a sabiendas que no sería la última ocasión pero no dijo nada más.

*/*/*

Hachiro mantenía una expresión sepulcral en su rostro. No prestaba atención a su alrededor, enfocaba el punto en la mesa, cerca de las botellas de agua. Los cuchicheos pasaron a segundo plano y solo pudo pensar el tipo de persona que se estaba convirtiendo. Repugnante.

—¿Está todo claro? —preguntó él. A pesar de estar un poco ausente, se detuvo a cuestionar a los peones que estaban de pie a su alrededor después de una explicación breve de Natsumi.

Nadie contestó por el cual le dio la afirmación. Asintiendo con la cabeza, se incorporó de su asiento y tambaleo ligeramente ante el pesor del hacha. Luego restregó sus ropas y caminó directo al pasillo.

—Prepárense para atacar Konoha —avisó al abrir la puerta, no los miró. Detestaba aquello.

Ver su propia desgracia.

Partió por el pasillo del calabozo, con una mirada ausente, se encontró con Taro y Yuuko apoyados contra la pared; el chico miraba el techo pensativo y la ojigris el suelo, ausente. Parecían tensos por alguna extraña razón. Quizás por la misma razón que él: el remordimiento.

—¿Es necesario hacerlo?

La pregunta de Yuuko gravo en su mente. La observó durante unos crudos segundos sin ser correspondidos. No dijo nada, siguió caminando dando una respuesta nula. Todos conocían la respuesta.

Una irónica respuesta. Apostaba que el humor vendría bien, un humor negro: ¿es como decirle al asesino que dejara de matar? Dudoso.

—Solo espero que Dios nos perdone —respondió Hachiro con lastima por él mismo— por el caos eminente vamos a ocasionar.

* * *

 _Oe oe, solo digo que aquí esta el capítulo, en unas horas volveré con unas notas mas decentes, por lo pronto, no quise retrasar más la actualización cuando la tengo lista._

 _¡Gracias por leer! Las quiero chicas 3_


End file.
